Es gibt kein Zurück!
by Black Licentia
Summary: Harry reist in die Vergangenheit, in das Jahr 1945. In Tom Riddles siebtes Schuljahr. Seine Eltern waren nicht das, was er dachte, er kann nicht mehr in seine Zeit zurück und hat nun das letzte Schuljahr mit seinem früheren Feind zu meistern. Slash! TRxHP
1. Angriff, Offenbarungen und Vorbereitung

_**Vorwort:**_

Hey!

Also, ich sag euch am besten gleich mal, dass ich hier neu bin und dass das hier meine erste FF ist. Ich nehme alles an: Lob, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge, etc. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein regelmäßiges Update geben wird, aber ich denke, dass es spätestens jede zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel gibt. Ich versuch zumindest, es einzuhalten! (Wenn euch die Geschichte überhaupt gefällt...) Übrigens ist es ziemlich OOC, aber das ist - meiner Meinung nach – so gut wie jede Fanfic.

Naja, jetzt zu der Handlung: Harry will Voldemort nicht töten und reist deshalb - mit Dumbledores Zustimmung - in die Vergangenheit. Um genau zu sein, in Tom Vorlost Riddles siebtes Schuljahr. Der Haken? Es gibt keinen Zauber, der ihn wieder in die Gegenwart schicken kann. Doch will der junge Potter so etwas überhaupt? Denn er ist kein Mensch, kann deshalb nicht wegen dem Alter sterben und hat seine Große Liebe im Jahr 1945 gefunden...

Der sechste Harry Potter-Band wird völlig ignoriert!

KEIN HP-7 Spoiler!

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Angriff, Offenbarungen und Vorbereitung**

Als Harry James Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich irgendwie anders. Mächtiger konnte man sagen. Er wollte nach seiner Brille greifen, doch bemerkte er, dass er alles klar sehen konnte. Besser als mit seiner Brille auf der Nase. Verwirrt stand er auf und lange, blonde Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Erschrocken sprang er zu dem Spiegel, welcher sich an seinem Schrank befand und konnte einen Schrei gerade noch runterschlucken. Das war doch nicht er!

Der junge Mann, welchen er im Spiegel sah, hatte hüftlange, blonde Haare, mit einem Hauch von Gold, intensive smaragdgrüne Augen, einen schlanken, leicht und doch trainierten Körperbau und eindeutig ein feminineres Gesicht. Die Lippen sahen weich und rosèfarbig aus, die Wimpern waren lang und die Nase klein und schlank. Die Haut war etwas heller als seine. Da Harry es nicht wirklich glauben konnte, nun so auszusehen, machte er mit der Hand Bewegungen, wobei es der Blonde ihm nachmachte. Der Junge-der-lebt verstand es nicht.

/Was ist passiert? Weshalb seh ich so aus?, dachte er verzweifelt.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas Erfreuliches ein. Heute war der einunddreißigste Juli. Damit hatte er heute Geburtstag und war siebzehn Jahre alt. Vor einer Woche hatte er einen Brief von Albus Dumbledore erhalten, in dem stand, dass er von dem Schulleiter persönlich abgeholt werden würde. Schließlich war nun der Blutschutz von seiner Mutter gebrochen, da er volljährig war. Er nahm sich vor, Albu, sobald er da war, zu fragen, was mit ihm passiert war.

Schnell packte er mit einem Wink seiner Hand alles in seinen Koffer, was er brauchte. Anschließend nahm er die Kleidung, welche er raus gelegt hatte und zog diese an. Dann eilte er in das Badezimmer und machte sich frisch. Nachdem dies erledigt war, belegte er seinen Koffer und den Eulenkäfig, seine Hedwig war bei Ron im Grimmauldplatz, mit einem Schwebezauber und ließ diesen hinter sich herfliegen, als er die Treppen zum Esszimmer herunter stieg. Bevor er in der Küche ankam, hörte er schon ein nettes »HARRY, MACH ENDLICH FRÜHSTÜCK!« von seiner Tante.

Harry marschierte weiter und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Dudley, Vernon und Petunia zusammenzucken sah, da sie den schwebenden Koffer erblickten. Er ließ ihn langsam auf dem Boden ankommen, bevor er sich zum Kühlschrank umdrehte, mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Tür aufschnellen und Schinken, Käse, Butter und Marmelade auf den Küchentisch schweben ließ. Auch Brote kamen hinzu. Mit einem Messer beschmierte er sie und legte die Beilagen darauf, wobei er sie nicht berührte und alles mittels Magie tat. Während das Messer weiter seine Arbeit machte, flogen Teller, Gläser und das Besteck zu dem Frühstückstisch.

Nachdem das Messer fertig war und die Beilagen an ihrem Platz verweilten, schwebten auch diese auf einen Teller und stellten sich selbst auf den Tisch. Wasser, Tee, Kaffee und Saft folgten gleich darauf. Mit geweiteten Augen und Mündern schauten sich die Dursleys diese Szene an und starrten ihr Frühstück, als alles fertig war, immer noch an. Harry setzte sich derweil und begann zu essen.

»Seit wann kannst du das? Und warum ist noch keine dieser Dreckseulen hier hereingeschneit? Und weshalb siehst du so verdammt anders aus?«, fragte sein Onkel leicht ängstlich. Vernon hatte da eine ungute Vorahnung. Nun sah der Blonde auf.

»Ich kann es, seit ich Magda aufgeblasen habe. Doch da es minderjährigen Zauberer verboten ist, in den Ferien Magie anzuwenden, tat ich es hier nie. Im Übrigen wollte ich nicht groß rumposaunen zauberstablose Magie zu beherrschen, da es nur wenige können. Wie du weißt, benutzen wir normalerweise Zauberstäbe. Aber warum ich so aussehe, weiß ich selbst nicht. Ach übrigens bin ich ja jetzt siebzehn Jahre alt und in meiner Welt, ist man damit volljährig. Also darf ich Magie benutzen«, berichtete Harry und übersah, dass er in diesem Haus nicht über Zauberei sprechen durfte. Was konnten seine Verwandten ihm denn noch anhaben? Genau. _Gar nichts!_

Auf diese Erklärung waren die Dursleys erstmal baff geschockt.

»Übrigens seht ihr mich heute zum letzten Mal in eurem Leben. Nachher holt mich Professor Dumbledore ab«, setzte er noch hinzu. Er hatte es ihnen noch nicht gesagt, da er sie noch zappeln lassen wollte und sie so keine Vorfreude haben konnten. Seine Slytherinseite hatte sich mal wieder gezeigt, wie ihm gerade bewusst wurde.

»Heute? Dann sehen wir dich nie wieder?«, flüsterte Petunia und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

»Bist du dir da sicher?«, fragte ihn nun sein Cousin.

»Ja. Freut euch doch«, fügte er hinzu, als sie noch nicht in Jubelrufe ausgebrochen waren. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie es sofort tun würden.

»Wo wirst du wohnen?«, fragte Vernon, anstatt einen Freudentanz zu machen.

»In meinem Haus«, antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und runzelte die Stirn. Was war nur mit seinen Verwandten los?

»Du hast ein Haus?«, fragte nun seine Tante ungläubig. Harry nickte. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch wurde sie von einem Knall unterbrochen. Erschrocken sprang Harry auf und stürmte zur Küchentür. Er riss sie auf und sah auf den Flur. Was er dort erblickte, ließ sein Herz kurz still stehen. Lord Voldemort und ungefähr zehn Todesser standen dort und sahen sich zum Teil angeekelt und zum Teil suchend um. Schnell schlug er die Tür wieder zu, legte dutzende von Schutzzauber auf sie und schnappte sich seinen Koffer. Anschließend rannte er zu seinen verwirrten Verwandten.

»Steht auf!«, befahl er ihnen schnell, doch sie bewegten sich nicht. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Voldemort die Schutzzauber auf der Tür knackte. Es waren starke, doch in spätestens einer Minute würde er sie gebrochen haben. Panisch sah Harry seine Verwandten an und bemerkte dass sie sich alle an den Tisch klammerten und geschockt zu der Tür starrten. Er konnte sie zwar nicht besonders leiden, doch sterben lassen, wollte er sie auch nicht. Also verwandelte er den Tisch mit einer Handbewegung in einen Portschlüssel und legte selbst eine Hand darauf.

»Drei... Zwei... Eins...«, zählte er rückwärts und konnte das vertraute Ziehen unter seinem Bauchnabel spüren. Ebenso konnte er hören, wie die Dursleys aufschrien und loslassen wollten. Er dankte allen Göttern, dass dies nicht ging. Bevor ihn der Farbstrudel mitriss, hörte er hinter sich, wie Voldemort die Tür zerstörte und in den Raum eintrat.

Das nächste was er sah, war das Wohnzimmer von dem Haus im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf. Seine Verwandten kamen hart auf dem Boden auf, da die Stühle immer noch im Ligusterweg standen. Er jedoch konnte sich auf den Beinen halten und nahm seine Hand vom Tisch.

»WAS MACHST DU HIER?! VERSCHWINDE AUS DEM EDLEN HAUS DER , DU MISSGEBURT, SCHLAMMBLUT, DRECK, MUTANT, ABSCHAUM-«, hörte der Blonde Mrs. Black kreischen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie die Dursleys zusammenzuckten.

Genervt und äußerst angepisst eilte er zu dem Porträt, riss die Vorhänge auf und holte tief Luft, ehe er zurück brüllte: »HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU VERDAMMTE SCHNEPFE! DIESES HAUS GEHÖRT JETZT MIR, HAST DU DAS ENDLICH GESCHNALLT, SCHRECKSCHRAUBE?! WENN DU NICHT SOFORT DEINE VORLAUTE SCHAUZE HÄLTST, SCHWÖRE ICH DIR, DASS ICH EINE MÖGLICHKEIT FINDE, DEIN POTTHÄSSLICHES MOPSGESICHT NOCH HÄSSLICHER ZU MACHEN! ES IST ZWAR SCHWER, ES NOCH SCHLIMMER ZU GESTALTEN, DOCH ICH SCHAFFE ES! ALSO WENN DU NICHT ZUM GESPÖTT DES ORDENS WERDEN WILLST, DANN HALT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DEIN MAUL! Hast du das jetzt verstanden?«, fragte er am Schluss ruhig. Zu ruhig. Verblüfft wurde er von Mrs. Black angestarrt. So hatte sie wohl noch nie jemanden angeschrien.

»Wer sind Sie?«, fragte sie schließlich nach ein paar Momenten. Harry wollte gerade antworten, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte. Er drehte sich, so wie die Dursleys, welche immer noch auf dem Boden saßen, um und konnte die gesamte Weasley-Familie, Hermine, Albus, Snape, Tonks und Remus entdecken.

»Wer sind Sie?«, fragte Albus auch sofort.

»Wüsste ich auch gerne, alter Sack!«, mischte sich Mrs. Black ein und sah, nachdem sie diese Worte zu Albus geschleudert hatte, wieder zu dem Blonden.

»Sind Sie nicht die Dursleys?«, fragte nun Molly, als sie Petunia, Vernon und Dudley auf dem Boden erblickte. Diese rafften sich nun auf und sahen immer noch leicht daneben aus.

/War wohl zu viel für sie..., überlegte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Kein Wunder, sie hatten gerade schließlich ihre erste Reise mit einem Portschlüssel hinter sich gebracht und waren nun in einem Haus, in dem sie von einem _Porträt _angebrüllt wurden.

»Allerdings«, bestätigte Vernon und drehte sich dann zu Harry um.

»Was zum Henker sollte das eben? Bring uns sofort nach Hause, Junge! Ich will nicht in so einem anormalen Haus bleiben!«, keifte er sofort drauf los.

»Wie du willst. Doch vielleicht sollte ich dich darüber informieren, dass in deinem Haus elf Mörder sind. Wenn ihr jetzt dahin geht, werdet ihr gefoltert und anschließend getötet. Aber es ist eure Entscheidung«, erwiderte Harry gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er nahm sich eine Vase, welche hinter ihm auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand und wollte gerade aus ihr ein Portschlüssel machen, als er die Stimme seines Onkels vernahm.

»Mörder? Was soll das heißen?«, quietschte er, wobei Harry gelacht hätte, wäre es nicht so ernst.

»Du hast doch diesen Knall gehört, oder? Voldemort, der meine Eltern getötet hat und zehn seiner Untergebenen haben die Haustür gesprengt. Er ist hinter mir her und da ich heute volljährig wurde und somit der Blutschutz nicht mehr gilt, konnte er einbrechen. Nachdem ich die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, legte ich Schutzzauber auf sie und verschaffte uns damit Zeit. Doch da ihr euch keinen Zentimeter bewegt habt, musste ich den Tisch zu einem Portschlüssel machen. Eine magische Reiseart. Willst du jetzt zurück? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch da ist und nach mir sucht. Ich bezweifle, dass er mich erkannt hat«, erklärte er und sah seinem Onkel dabei fest in die Augen, der weiß wie die Wand wurde.

»Harry?«, fragte Ron ungläubig, nachdem er sich die Erklärung, welche der junge Mann Vernon gesagt hatte, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Nun wandte sich Angesprochener seinem besten Freund zu.

»Was gibt's?«, bekam der Rothaarige von seinem Freund zu hören.

»Potter? Sind Sie das?«, mischte sich nun auch Snape in das Gespräch ein.

»Ja, Professor«, nickte Harry.

»Wieso sehen Sie so anders aus? Was meinen sie damit, dass der dunkle Lord bei Ihnen war? Er sagte davon rein gar nichts!«, meinte der Tränkeprofessor nachdenklich.

»Weshalb ich jetzt so aussehe, weiß ich selbst nicht. Heute Morgen bin ich so aufgewacht. Voldie brach in das Haus meiner Verwandten ein. Da wir alle in der Küche waren, bin ich raus und hab nachgeschaut was der Knall sollte. Als ich Voldie und zehn seiner Speichellecker sah, hab ich sie wieder zugeschlagen und starke Schutzzauber darauf gesprochen. Dann machte ich aus dem Tisch einen Portschlüssel und da meine Verwandten sich an dem Tisch festgeklammert hatten, kamen auch sie hier an«, wiederholte sich Harry knapp. Plötzlich fand er sich in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung wieder. Molly, Ginny und Hermine kamen anscheinend gleichzeitig auf die Idee, ihm die Luft zu entreißen und er konnte sich kein Millimeter bewegen, ohne sie zu verletzen.

»Mrs. Weasley... Mine... Ginny... Luft!«, keuchte er und wurde daraufhin auch losgelassen.

»Entschuldige«, murmelten sie verlegen. Doch Harry tat dies mit einem Lächeln ab. Dann spürte er, wie ihm jemand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Er sah zur Seite und erkannte Rons Gesicht.

»Dir geht es doch gut, oder? Schön, dass du heil angekommen bist!«, grinste er und Harry konnte die Erleichterung heraus hören. Auch der Retter der Zauberwelt zeigte ein Grinsen.

»Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt in die Küche gehen und frühstücken. Währenddessen önnen wir uns ja weiter unterhalten. Mr., Mrs. und Mr. Dursley, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden«, sprach nun Albus und führte die Dursleys, welche kurz zögerten, in die Küche.

»Hey, ich werde nicht gerne ignoriert!«, fauchte nun Mrs. Black, welche die Anwesenden völlig vergessen hatten.

»Sorry«, murmelte der Blonde und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu, worauf er ein empörtes »_Hey_!« von dem Porträt erhielt. Die Anwesenden stapften nun auch in die Küche und ließen sich an dem Tisch nieder. Neben dem Blonden saßen Ron und Remus, welcher ihm ein freundliches und zum Teil erleichtertes Lächeln schenkte. Harry erwiderte es. Molly stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch und setzte sich selbst. Nachdem jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe zugegriffen hatten, nahmen sich auch Petunia, Vernon und Dudley etwas. Obwohl Albus gesagt hatte, dass sie während dem Essen reden konnten, verlief es schweigend. Nachdem auch der Letzte seinen Teller leer geputzt hatte, wandte sich Harry an den Schulleiter.

»Wann soll ich den Zauber durchführen?«, fragte er direkt. Irritiert wurde er von den Anwesenden, abgesehen von Albus, angesehen.

»Morgen, würde ich sagen«, bekam der Junge als Antwort und nickte.

»Albus, was für einen Zauber?«, fragte Arthur nach kurzem Zögern den alten Mann. Forschend und durchdringend musterte Angesprochener jeden einzelnen.

»Was wir jetzt besprechen, wird geheim gehalten, verstanden?«, fragte er ernst und ohne das Lächeln, welches man sonst auf seinen Lippen sah. Verwirrt nickte jeder, selbst die Dursleys.

»Harry wird morgen eine Zeitreise machen. Er wird ungefähr sechzig Jahre zurückreisen um dort zu verhindern, dass Tom Riddle zu Lord Voldemort wird. Wie er das macht, ist ihm selbst überlassen«, erklärte er immer noch mit ernsten Gesichtszügen.

»Eine Zeitreise?«, vergewisserten sich die Anwesenden, außer Harry, synchron. Albus nickte.

»Alleine?«, wandte sich Ron an seinen besten Freund. Harry nickte nur. »Nein, ich begleite dich!«, sprach der Weasley entschlossen aus. Darauf wurde er geschockt von seiner Familie, Hermine und Harry angeschaut.

»Nein, Ron! Erstens braucht man dafür eine Menge Magie, die du nicht besitzt und zurück kann man nicht mehr. Dieser Zauber ist der Einzige, welchen einen so weit in die Vergangenheit bringt! Einen Gegenzauber gibt es nicht und du kannst deine Familie nie wieder sehen! Wenn du überhaupt lebend dort ankommst! Das kann und will ich nicht verantworten!«, brauste Harry auf und erhob sich springend von dem Stuhl.

»Dann kannst du mich doch mit Sicherheit irgendwie mitnehmen, oder? Deine Magie reicht doch sicherlich aus!«, fauchte Ron zurück.

»Nein, Weasley! Dieser Zauber bringt nur eine Person in die Vergangenheit. Jeder muss sich selbst dorthin schaffen! Wenn du es versuchen würdest, fändest du dich tot wieder! Also vergiss es!«, sagte Harry sauer. Kalkweiß gab Ron nun auf. Plötzlich konnte man ein Flügelschlagen vernehmen und alle Anwesenden sahen zu der Türe, durch die eine braune Eule geflogen kam. Sie ließ sich vor Harry auf dem Tisch nieder und streckte ihm sein Bein aus. Stirnrunzelnd nahm Harry den Brief an und erkannte das Siegel von G, der Zaubererbank. Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag und entnahm diesem drei Briefe. Den ersten und kürzesten entfaltete er zuerst.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Ihre Eltern hatten uns, bevor sie starben, einen Brief gegeben, auf den wir achten und ihn Ihnen zu Ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag schicken sollten. Auf ihm liegt ein Blutschutz und kann so nur von Ihnen gelesen werden. Im Übrigen bitten wir Sie, bald vorbei zu kommen und Ihr Erbe anzutreten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Kevin Granford  
Direktor von Gringotts_

Erstaunt und noch neugieriger öffnete Harry den Brief seiner Eltern:

_Hallo Harry,_

_da du diesen Brief in deinen Händen hältst, bist du nun siebzehn Jahre alt, oder? Na dann, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz. Da wir es dir nicht selber sagen können, nehmen wir an, dass wir Voldemort doch in die Hände gefallen sind. Es ist schade, wir würden dich gerne aufwachsen sehen. Doch wir hoffen, dass du eine glückliche Kindheit hattest. Du dürftest bemerkt haben, dass sich dein Aussehen verändert hat. Das liegt daran, dass du ein magisches Wesen bist. Ein Todesengel, um genau zu sein. Dein Vater ist ein Dämon, sowie die ganze Familie Potter und ich bin ein Engel. Todesengel gibt es nur selten. Ich glaube, dass es bisher höchstens zehn gegeben hat, da sich Dämonen und Engel von Grund auf nicht leiden können, geschweige denn lieben. Durch Vergewaltigung oder Erpressung können Dämonen und auch Engel nicht schwanger werden, also kannst du dir vorstellen, dass du nicht viele deiner Art finden kannst. Auch ein Buch wirst du über deine Rasse nicht finden können, da sich nie jemand die Mühe gemacht hat, etwas über sie zu schreiben und es weiß auch so gut wie niemand etwas über Todesengel. Daher haben wir in eines unserer Verließe alles in ein kleines Buch geschrieben, was wir herausfinden konnten. Es ist nicht viel, aber es wird dir mit Sicherheit helfen. In dem Umschlag wirst du auch Bilder von uns finden, auf denen dein Vater in seiner Dämonengestalt ist und ich als Engel. Bevor ein magisches Wesen erwacht, sieht es so aus, wie die Eltern in menschlicher Gestalt, doch danach nimmt es das Aussehen von den jeweiligen magischen und dazu noch menschlichen Gestalten an. Eine Mischung eben. Naja, es ist ja nicht bei allen so. Bei geborenen Vampiren, Dunkelelben und geborene Werwölfe, zum Beispiel nicht. Nur falls du es noch nicht weißt... Außerdem wirst du noch einen Brief in dem Umschlag finden, welchen ich, deine Mum, für meine Schwester Petunia geschrieben habe. Bitte übergebe ihn ihr. Lebe wohl, Schatz._

_In Liebe,  
deine dich liebende Eltern James und Lily Potter_

Nur krampfhaft konnte Harry seine Tränen zurück halten. Ja, er freute sich, einen Brief von ihnen zu erhalten, doch machte ihn dies auch irgendwie traurig. Es tat weh, einen Brief von seinen toten Eltern zu bekommen und ihm wurde wieder einmal klar, ohne sie und ihre Liebe aufgewachsen zu sein. Mit zittrigen Händen entnahm er aus dem Umschlag zwei Bilder, welche er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

Auf dem einen Bild war sein Vater abgebildet, auf dem er schwarze, rückenlange Haare hatte, welche ihm immer noch leicht abstanden. Seine Augen waren schwarz und sein Gesicht schmal und hübsch. Auf dem anderen Foto erkannte er seine Mutter mit blonden, hüftlangen Haaren und schwarz-lilanen Augen. Zwei strahlend weiße Flügel ragten aus ihrem Rücken. Er steckte sie seufzend wieder zurück in den Umschlag, ebenso den Brief seiner Eltern. Anschließend überreichte er den Brief für Petunia seiner Tante, welche ihn nach kurzem Zögern verwirrt annahm. Sie öffnete ihn, las ihn und ließ ihre Hand leicht sinken. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Schuldgefühl und Traurigkeit. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihren Neffen an. Wortlos gab sie ihn Harry zurück, damit dieser sich ihn durchlesen konnte.

_Hey Petunia,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe deine Ehe mit Vernon ist bisher gut gelaufen. Der Grund warum ich vor diesem Brief sitze, ist folgender: Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer freundlich zu dir war und dich immer bloßgestellt hatte, wenn ich konnte. Das habe ich getan, weil ich wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf dich war. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dad und Mum es dir mittlerweile gesagt haben, aber ich wurde von ihnen adoptiert. Meine Eltern hassten mich und legten mich bei einem Waisenhaus vor die Tür. Ich war für sie ein Hindernis, wie ich vor ein paar Jahren herausgefunden habe. Da deine Eltern dich liebten, wollte ich auch etwas von elterlichen Liebe erfahren und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich dies die ganze Zeit hatte. Und auch bemerke ich, jetzt da ich vermutlich bald sterben werde, wie viel du mir doch bedeutest. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst, Petty. In meinem Verließ, welches Harry nun erbt, habe ich einige Dinge für dich. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Glück in deinem Leben, Süße._

_In Liebe,  
deine Schwester Lily Potter_

Harry schluckte schwer und gab ihr den Brief zurück. Eine Zeitlang sah er sie einfach nur an.

»Begleitest du mich nachher in die Bank?«, fragte er schließlich. Petunia nickte.

»Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich weiß nun, dass es unfair ist, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Letztendlich habe ich doch den gleichen Fehler gemacht wie Lily. Verzeih mir bitte.« Beschämt senkte Petunia den Blick und erntete für ihre kurze Rede geschockte Gesichter.

»Sicher, Tante Petunia. Ich denke, wir sollten den letzten Tag, an dem wir uns sehen, zusammen verbringen. So habe ich wenigstens eine glückliche Erinnerung an mein Leben, welche dich betrifft«, sagte er sanft und nun konnte es Albus nicht mehr aushalten.

»Was stand denn in den Briefen?«, fragte er und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass die Anwesenden ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen hatten. Also erzählte Harry alles was er von seinen Eltern erfahren hatte. Als er mit dem Teil bei dem Dämon und dem Engel ankam, keuchte Remus auf und murmelte ein »Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Man, wie unfair...«, worauf Harry grinsen musste. Als er bei dem Todesengel ankam, erhielt er nicht nur ein Keuchen von dem Werwolf, sondern von alle, selbst Snape. Die Dursleys jedoch zeigten nur Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern. Kannten sie das alles doch nicht.

»Das ist interessant«, kommentierte Albus zum Schluss.

»Nun, wir sollten los«, meinte Harry an Petunia gewandt. Diese nickte und stand auf.

»Kann ich mit?«, fragte Dudley kleinlaut. Harry nickte verblüfft. Als Vernon das gleiche fragte, starrte er ihn nur sprachlos an. Dieser fasste es als ein 'ja' auf und erhob sich ebenfalls.

»Dann kommen wir ebenfalls mit. Schließlich müssen wir noch die Schulsachen für Ron und Ginny kaufen«, meinte Molly und stand mit Arthur, Ron und Ginny auf. Auch Hermine kam mit. Zusammen gingen sie zum Kamin, erklärten den Dursleys was sie zu tun hatten und reisten dann gemeinsam zum 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Von dort aus marschierten sie nach Gringotts und fuhren mit den Höllenkarren - wie Harry sie liebevoll nannte - zu den Verließen der Weasleys. Dort entnahmen sie das benötigte Geld und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Harrys Verließen. Bei dem ersten fand er eine Menge von Umhängen und nahm diese auch sofort mit, nachdem er sie geschrumpft hatte. Bei dem zweiten war Gold gestapelt, welches bis an die Decke ging und er brauchte erstmal fünf Minuten um sich wieder zu fangen. Nachdem er in seinen verzauberten Geldbeutel, der so viel aufnehmen konnte wie Harry wollte und nie schwer wurde, alles reingestopft hatte, fuhren sie zu dem dritten.

Darin befand sich haufenweise Schmuck für Petunia, welche es zuerst ablehnte, doch nachdem Harry sie voll gequatscht , zauberte er es für sie klein und sie packte es in ihre Tasche. Auch fand er in diesem das Buch, welches seine Eltern geschrieben hatten. Nachdem sie wieder aus der Bank heraus waren, teilten sie sich auf. Harry wollte Petunia, Vernon und Dudley die Winkelgasse zeigen, Hermine hatte Ron dazu gebracht, etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen und Molly, Arthur und Ginny kauften die Schulsachen ein. Sie besprachen noch wann sie sich wieder im 'Tropfenden Kessel' trafen und machten sich dann auf den Weg. Harry zeigte seinen Verwandten jeden Laden, doch bei einem Kleidungsgeschäft blieb er stehen und überlegte kurz.

»Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich mir jetzt neue Klamotten kaufe?«, fragte er sie, worauf sie nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf schüttelten. Obwohl sie gerade mal eine Stunde unterwegs waren, verstand er sich super mit ihnen. Also gingen sie in den Laden und Petunia bewies, dass sie eine kaufsüchtige Frau war. Sie wählte die Klamotten heraus und schickte Harry immer wieder in die Umkleidekabine. Der Blonde musste sich eingestehen, dass sie einen guten Geschmack hatte. Am Ende gab er einhundertfünfzig Galleonen aus, wofür sich Petunia entschuldigte, doch er tat dies mit einem Lächeln ab.

In einem Buchladen kaufte Harry sich verschiedene Bücher, unter anderem über Animagi. Da er sah, wie interessiert Dudley einen Wälzer über magische Geschöpfe ansah, kaufte er diesen ebenfalls. Er zog seine Verwandten mit in einen Piercingladen und ließ sich dort, trotz Proteste seiner Tante, einen Zungenpiercing stechen. In einem Schmuckladen kaufte er zwei Halsketten mit jeweils einem halben Herz, welche perfekt zueinander passten.

Da es Zeit wurde, sich mit den Weasleys und Hermine zu treffen, machten sie sich etwas enttäuscht auf den Rückweg. Die Rothaarigen und die Braunhaarige warteten schon und lächelten, als sie sahen, dass sich Harry mit seinen Verwandten gut verstand.

Am Abend las Harry das Buch seiner Eltern und erfuhr viel über Todesengel. Meistens konnte sie nur die Fähigkeiten eines Elternteils erben, doch um seine eigenen festzustellen musste er einen gewissen Trank brauen. Er nahm sich vor, seinen Tränkeprofessor zu fragen, ob dieser ihm half. Auch erfuhr er, dass man sich konzentrieren musste, um die Gestalt des Todesengels anzunehmen. Also stellte er sich vor den Spiegel, schloss die Augen und dachte fest daran, ein Todesengel zu sein. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, dass seine Haare nun wieder schwarz und kurz waren und rebellisch abstanden. Ebenso waren seine Augen schwarz, aber am auffälligsten waren die zwei weichen Flügel auf seinem Rücken. Der linke war pechschwarz und der rechte strahlend weiß. Lächelnd ließ er sie wieder verschwinden und las sein Buch weiter. Über diesem schlief er dann auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit leichten Schmerzen und tauben Beinen auf. Da er in einem Sessel geschlafen hatte, war dies auch kein Wunder. Grummelnd stand er auf, streckte sich, wobei es knackte, und machte sich fertig. Nachdem er in eine schwarze Boxershort, schwarze Socken, Turnschuhe mit der gleichen Farbe, einer blauen Jeans mit Löchern und einem weißen Shirt geschlüpft war, stiefelte er in die Küche. Seine alte Kleidung hatte er bereits gestern mit einem Wink seiner Hand verbrannt.

Am Küchentisch saßen schon die Dursleys, Ron, Hermine, Albus und Molly. Auch Snape war dabei, was Harry verwunderte. Schließlich war dieser doch sonst nie da. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, setzte sich nach einem gemurmelten Morgengruß an den Tisch und trank seinen täglichen Morgenkaffee. Nachdem er zwei Brötchen mit Marmelade verschlungen hatte, sah er Snape an, welcher gerade an einem Brot abbiss.

»Professor? Ich weiß, es ist ungewöhnlich, aber könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?«, fragte er ohne Umschweife. Erstaunt sah ihn Severus an und forderte ihn mit einem Blick auf, weiter zu reden. »Um meine Fähigkeiten fest zu stellen, muss man einen gewissen Trank brauen. Doch da ich, wie Sie ja wissen, eine Niete in Zaubertränke bin, bezweifle ich, dass ich den Trank richtig braue, geschweige denn, dass ich den Kessel nicht schon vorher in die Luft jage«, seufzte Harry. Severus musste sich stark ein Grinsen verkneifen.

»Da Sie es so gut beschrieben haben, werde ich Ihnen helfen«, stimmte er zu und Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Dann wandte er sich an Albus.

»Können wir es vielleicht um eine Woche verschieben, dass ich die Zeitreise mache? Davor würde ich nämlich noch gerne wenigstens halbwegs meine Kräfte kontrollieren können«, erklärte er und Albus nickte verstehend.

In dieser Woche lernte Harry ununterbrochen. Das Ergebnis von dem Trank hatte alle verwundert. Denn dort stand, dass Harry alle Fähigkeiten seiner beiden Elternteile geerbt hatte. So beherrschte er nun nicht nur weiße, schwarze, stablose und stille Magie, sondern auch Elementarmagie, Seelenmagie, Ritualmagie, Runenmagie und Heilmagie. Davor konnte er ja, dank einem extra Lehrer, welchen Albus ihm im sechsten Schuljahr gab, Kampfsport jeder Art. Auch konnte er nur durch Mord sterben, nicht wegen dem Alter.

Er hatte zudem noch herausgefunden, dass er vier Animagusformen besaß. Einen schwarzen Drachen, ein strahlend weißes Einhorn, einen weißen Tiger und einen Feuerphönix. Da er die Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft beherrschte, war jedes für eines von ihnen. Der Drache war für die Luft, der Feuerphönix für das Feuer, das Einhorn für das Wasser und der Tiger für die Erde.

Außerdem hatte sich Severus dazu aufgerafft, ihm Zaubertränke beizubringen. Harry fand schon bald Gefallen daran, jetzt wo der Tränkemeister ihm immer Tipps gab und freundlich war. Er hatte sich ja sogar mit dem Schwarzhaarigen angefreundet! Denn dieser musste sich eingestehen, dass Harry nicht nur wie dessen Vater war, sondern auch Eigenschaften seiner Mutter besaß.

Doch nun war die Zeit gekommen, in der sich Harry verabschieden musste. Da er einen Decknamen brauchte, entschied er sich für den Namen Angelus Diamond Nexima. Gerade wurde der junge Mann nacheinander von den Weasleys, Hermine, Remus, den Dursleys, Albus und Severus verabschiedet. Harry zog aus seiner Tasche ein verkleinertes Buch und überreichte es seinem Cousin.

»Hier, du hast es in der Buchhandlung so interessiert gemustert«, grinste er und gab ihm das, nun vergrößerte, Buch über magische Geschöpfe. Dieser bedankte sich sofort mit einer Umarmung. Dann wandte sich der Blonde an Petunia und Vernon. Er überreichte ihnen die beiden Ketten mit den Herzteilen.

»Ich habe starke Schutzzauber darauf gesprochen. Also falls euch mal Gift verabreicht wird, werden diese neutralisiert. Schwache Flüche wehrt es ebenfalls ab«, meinte er grinsend, worauf die beiden ihn anstrahlten und umarmten. Die Anwesenden wünschten ihm viel Glück. Der Blonde nahm den Käfig in dem Hedwig saß in seine Hand. Sein Koffer lag friedlich verkleinert in seiner Hosentasche. Da Harry sich konzentrieren musste, gab keiner einen Laut von sich. Dann fing er an zu sprechen:

_Tertia Praesentia est crudelis,  
ergo perfero me intra tertia Praeteritum.  
__Meus Optatumannus est intra reri Caput,  
tam iuvare mihi, Fortuna!_

Nachdem er diese Worte dreimal hintereinander gesagt hatte, riss ihn ein Farbstrudel mit und die besorgten Anwesenden starrten auf die Stelle, wo der Jugendliche vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte.

--KAPITEL ENDE--

Na? Wie hat's euch gefallen? Lohnt es sich weiter zu schreiben? Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Kommi...

Also, ich übersetz euch mal die Beschwörung, die er vorgelesen hat:

_Die Gegenwart ist grausam,  
deshalb bring mich in die Vergangenheit.  
Mein Wunschjahr ist in meinem Kopf,  
so hilf mir, Schicksal!_

Das ist Latein und für die, die Latein können: Ich kann es absolut nicht! Ich hab die Wörter einfach zusammen gewürfelt und dann ist halt das da oben entstanden. . Naja, ich hab genug gelabert.

Liebe Grüße,  
Black Licentia


	2. Ist es wirklich Liebe?

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Ist es wirklich Liebe?**

Angelus ((Ada: Ich nenne Harry jetzt nur noch Angelus oder Angel)) sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er immer noch auf dem Dachboden des Black-Hauses war. Doch nun stand viel mehr Gerümpel herum und es war sauberer.

/Ob es funktioniert hat? Naja, dazu brauch ich erstmal das Datum/, überlegte er. Der Zeitreisende holte den verkleinerten Tarnumhang aus seiner Hosentasche, zauberte ihn auf normale Größe und warf ihn über sich. Unsichtbar, jedoch immer noch aus Fleisch und Blut, tapste er leise die Treppen runter.

/Viel verändert ist es aber nicht.../, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, als er sich etwas umsah. Der Teen kam schließlich aus dem Haus und dankte allen Göttern, dass anscheinend niemand zuhause war. Sein Glück. Nachdem Angelus seinen Tarnumhang wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte, marschierte er durch London.

/Und jetzt?/, fragte er sich nach einigen Minuten. /Jetzt werde ich Gringotts einen Besuch abstatten, anschließend suche ich das Waisenhaus, in dem Riddle wohnt und dann werde ich für Dippet einen Brief schreiben. Aber zuallererst brauch ich dieses verflixte Datum!/, gab er sich selbst die Antwort und fluchte vor sich hin. Hätte sich Petunia nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten, hätte er sich diese gerauft. Gerade lief er an einem Kiosk vorbei, als ihm etwas einfiel. Schnell stiefelte er in den Laden und suchte nach der aktuellen Tageszeitung. Als er diese gefunden hatte, legte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf seine vollen Lippen. Den er fand, was er suchte, ohne sich zum Affen zu machen: Das Datum. Heute war also der fünfte Juli. In einer Woche würden die Sommerferien anfangen und Tom Vorlost Riddle würde im Waisenhaus ankommen.

Nachdem der junge Mann die Zeitung wieder auf ihren alten Platz gelegt hatte und aus dem Kiosk trat, machte er sich auf den Weg, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch schafften er es auch. Da er viel Geld mitgebracht hatte, ließ er den Großteil davon bei Gringotts in ein Verließ verlegen. Den anderen Teil tauschte er in Muggelgeld um und marschierte anschließend zu dem Muggelwaisenhaus, in dem Tom Riddle wohnte. Da er von Albus eine genaue Beschreibung davon bekommen hatte, war er recht schnell dort. In einer dunklen Ecke, zauberte er noch seinen Koffer auf die normale Größe, da es doch recht auffälig gewesen wäre, ohne Gepäck reinzukommen, doch im Zimmer einen Koffer und Käfig stehen zu haben. Während er auf die andere Straßenseite stampfte, zog er seinen Koffer hinter sich her und klingelte, als er ankam, bei dem rießigen Haus. Nach ein paar Minuten machte auch jemand auf. Es war eine ältere Frau mit grauen Haaren, aber einem freundlichem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie starrte ihn zwar einen Moment an, fing sich jedoch wieder.

»Guten Tag, mein Lieber. Was kann ich für dich tun?«, fragte sie höflich. Da es Krieg war, bei dem hauptsächlich Grindelwald zu tun hatte, wusste Angelus eine glaubwürdige Antwort.

»Guten Tag, Madam. Ich bin schon seit Jahren ein Waise. Die Polizei sagte, dass ich hier her kommen und Ihnen-« Unbemerkt von der Frau zauberte er ein Pergament hinter seinem Rücken und reichte es ihr. »-das überreichen soll«, schloss er und war über sich selbst überrascht, dass er so gut lügen konnte. Die Frau las sich das Pergament durch und bat ihn anschließend in das Haus.

»Ich zeig dir jetzt als erstes dein Zimmer. Übrigens ist mein Name Susan Cole und ich bin die Heimleiterin. Leider haben wir nur noch in einem Zimmer Platz. Ein weiterer Junge wohnt darin. Im Moment ist er nicht da. Am zwölften Juli kommt er wieder. Am besten wäre es, wenn du dich etwas von ihm fern hältst«, erklärte sie, während sie den Jungen in den zweiten Stock führte.

»Und wie heißt er?«, fragte Angelus, obwohl er es eigentlich schon wusste. Aber das musste er der Frau doch nicht auf die Nase binden, oder?

»Tom Riddle. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?«, fragte sie und machte die Türe zu seinem neuen Zimmer auf. Dort drin standen zwei Betten, Nachttische, alte Kleiderschränke und zwei Schreibtische. Es waren zwei Fenster eingearbeitet, doch davor hingen grüne Vorhänge.

»Ich bin siebzehn«, antwortete Angelus nebenbei.

»Okay. Das rechte Bett ist das von Tom. Der Kleiderschrank dort gehört auch ihm. Gegenüber von deinem Zimmer findest du das Bad. Äh, wie heißt du eigentlich? Das stand in dem Brief von der Polizei gar nicht drin«, meinte Mrs Cole.

»Mein Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima.«

»In Ordnung. Du kannst ja erstmal auspacken. In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen. Dann zeige ich dir auch das ganze Haus und stelle dich den anderen vor«, lächelte Mrs Cole und verschwand wieder. Da der Zeitreisende keine große Lust verspürte, seine Klamotten mit körperlicher Kraft aufzuräumen, machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und keine fünf Minuten später war alles an seinem Platz. Nun machte er Hedwigs Käfig auf und ließ sie auf seiner Schulter sitzen. Dann begab er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und kritzelte für den Schulleiter Professor Dippet einen Brief. Hedwig schickte er mit diesem Brief nach Hogwarts. Seufzend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und schlug ein Buch auf. Für Muggel war es irgendein Roman, doch Zauberer sahen, dass es sich um ein schwarzmagisches Buch handelte. Erst nach einer Stunde sah er auf, da es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.

»Herein!«, sagte er laut und zögernd wurde die Türe geöffnet. Ein Mädchen, Angel schätzte es um die zehn Jahre alt, mit braunen Haaren trat ein.

»D-Das A-Abendessen ist fertig«, stotterte sie und hatte anscheinend Angst. Verwundert zog Angel eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass sie in dem Zimmer von Riddle war und dieser hatte ja, soviel wie der Blonde wusste, hier keine Bewunderer oder ähnliches. Also stand der Zeitreisende auf, legte das Buch auf sein Bett und marschierte geschmeidig zu dem kleinen Mädchen, welches jetzt wohl am liebsten weglaufen würde.

»Alles klar, Kleine?«, fragte er vorsichtig und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie fasziniert in seine Augen sah und dies verwirrte ihn.

»Ja. Deine Augenfarbe ist seltsam. Riddle hat auch so komische«, murmelte sie.

/Stimmt! Riddle hat rote Augen. Meine sind smaragdgrün und nicht einmal in der Zaubererwelt groß verbreitet, obwohl es da ja schon komische Farben gibt. Rote Augen haben Slytherins, also haben Muggel mit Sicherheit noch nicht viel davon gesehen... Wenn überhaupt!/, überlegte er.

»Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Riddle für eine Augenfarbe hat, aber das ist doch jetzt auch egal. Lass uns essen gehen«, lächelte er und nahm sie an der Hand, während sie nebeneinander herstiefelten.

---

Die ganze Woche lang hatte sich Angel mit den Kindern beschäftigt und hatte sie irgendwie lieb gewonnen. Er spielte mit ihnen, las ihnen etwas vor und half überall, wo er konnte. Dadurch war er auch bei den Helferinnen, es gab nur Frauen, beliebt, denn irgendwie musste er ja seine Langeweile vertreiben, wobei er auch manchmal auf den Markplatz ging und sich die Läden ansah. Doch seine Augen zogen anscheinden wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da ihm jeder Mensch, außer den Kindern, nur in die Seelenspiegel starrte. Auch viele sabbernde, verträumte oder gierige Blicke folgten ihm in der Stadt und er hatte einfach nur die Schnauze voll. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es in seiner Zeit auch schon so gewesen war, doch nach mehrmaligen Gedankengänge, in denen er an die letzten Tage in der Winkelgasse und bei Ginny dachte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es dort genauso war. Er war einfach nur zu naiv gewesen, um es zu bemerken. Ihm selbst gefielen seine Augen, aber wenn das so weiterging, würde er eine Illusion auf sie legen. Professor Dippet hatte ihm erlaubt nach Hogwarts zu gehen und eine Bücherliste hatte er in dem Brief auch gefunden. Die Wälzer hatte er auch sofort gekauft. Angelus würde nach den Ferien in die siebte Klasse gehen, in der auch Tom Riddle war.

Heute war der Tag an dem Tom wieder in das Waisenhaus kam und Harry lag gerade auf seinem Bett und schlief. Ihm war langweilig gewesen und so war er vor etwa einer Stunde eingeschlafen. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, wie ein großer, junger, schwarzhaariger Mann mit rubinroten Augen und schlankem Körperbau in das Zimmer trat. Dieser kam näher an ihn heran und war etwas verwundert.

/Wer ist das? Was macht der hier?/, fragte sich Tom Riddle und musterte den Schlafenden. Die langen, blonden Haare lagen um seinen Kopf verteilt auf dem Kissen, seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. In Toms Augen war der Junge einfach nur göttlich. Im nächsten Moment konnte er sich selbst ein Ohrfeige geben. Göttlich? Sicher, er wusste, dass er nicht auf das weibliche Geschlecht stand, aber zuvor hatte er einen Jungen noch nie göttlich´ gefunden. Wenn dann hübsch, nicht mehr. Da Tom noch nie viel Geduld hatte und auch viel zu neugierig war, stupste er den Blonden an der Schulter an. Er wollte den Namen wissen und warum er hier war. Punkt, Aus, Basta! Langsam regte sich der Blonde.

Angelus wurde von etwas pieksendes an seiner Schulter wach. Ärgerlich, warum man hier anscheinend nicht weiter schlafen durfte, öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sofort in rubinrote Seelenspiegel.

/Faszinierend! Aber wem gehören die?/, fragte er sich. Da er gerade eben erst aufgewacht war, brauchte er noch etwas bis er wusste, dass nur einer rote Augen hatte. Also studierte er dieses wunderschöne Gesicht vor ihm und war mehr als verzückt. Tom währendessen verlor sich fast in den neugierigen Smaragden des Jungen und hätte beinahe augeseufzt. Stattdessen unterbrach er die Musterung des Blonden.

»Darf ich fragen wer du bist und was du hier machst?«, fragte er barsch und fast befehlend. Dadurch wurde Angel nun ganz wach und wusste endlich, wer dieser gutaussehende Junge war.

/Denk dran, Blondie, Riddle ist hier nur ein Teenager, kein Massenmörder! Noch nicht.../, überzeugte er sich selbst, ehe er antwortete.

»Hat man es dir nicht gesagt? Du bist doch Tom Riddle, oder?«, fragte er gespielt ahnungslos.

»Ja, ich bin Tom Riddle. Und nein, man hat mir nichts gesagt. Also, wer bist du?«, hackte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

»Angelus Diamond Nexima«, antwortete der Blonde und freute sich, dass sein Name mittlerweile wie von selbst über seine Lippen glitt.

/Angelus´ passt/, schoss es derweil Tom durch den Kopf. »Und was machst du in diesem Zimmer?«, fragte er weiter.

»Naja vor einer Woche bin ich in diesem Haus gelandet und da dies hier das einzigste Zimmer ist, in dem noch ein freies Bett steht, hast du mich jetzt am Hals!«, grinste Angelus leicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Tom aufregte. Der Slytherin erwiederte nichts, sondern ging zu seinem Koffer und fing an, seine Kleidung in den Schrank zu räumen. Eigentlich durfte er ja jetzt zaubern, denn schließlich war er siebzehn. Doch dieser Angelus hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, was Tom sehr verärgerte.

»Wie heißt deine Schule, oder eher dieses Internat?«, fragte Angel und stand elegant auf. Wenn Tom wusste, dass auch er selbst ein Zauberer war, so verbrachten sie vielleicht mehr Zeit miteinander. Dieser überlegte ob es etwas ausmachte, wenn er es dem Blonden erzählen würde. Entschied sich aber dafür, dass es nichts ausmachte und antwortete schließlich: »Hogwarts.«

»Und wie alt bist du?«, bekam der Erbe Slytherins die nächste Frage gestellt.

»Siebzehn«, war die knappe Antwort.

»Und-«, wollte Angel schon weiter fragen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

»Hör mal, Nexima, ich hab keine Lust all deine Fragen zu beantworten!«, knurrte Tom und drehte sich um. Seine Kleidung war immer noch nicht ganz im Schrank und er fühlte sich gestört. Da Angel gegenüber von Tom stand und dieser ihn nun ansah, schnipste er ärgerlich mit seinen Fingern, woraufhin seine Haare sich in einem lockeren Zopf befanden. Die roten Augen des Schwarzhaarigen wurden größer.

»Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Schluss ja nur fragen, warum du dann nicht zauberst, aber bitte!«, schnappte Angel beleidigt, setzte sich auf sein Bett und las sein Buch weiter. Der Blonde hätte wissen müssen, dass Tom nicht gerade freundlich war, doch es ärgerte ihn trotzdem.

»Du bist ein Zauberer?«, fragte Tom bedröppelt.

»Ja, bin ich!«, sagte Angel immer noch beleidigt und sah stur auf sein Buch. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Sachen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstab selbst in den Schrank richten und ging anschließend zu Angel. Unaufgefordert setzte er sich auf das Bett und betrachtete den Blonden, welcher inzwischen in den Wälzer vertieft war. Interessiert untersuchte er den Buchumschlag nach dem Titel ab und war überrascht, dass es sich um ein schwarzmagisches Buch handelte.

/Hätte ich dem Kleinen gar nicht zugetraut/, überlegte er, stand langsam auf und schlich sich hinter den Blonden. Da dieser sehr konzentriert war, bemerkte er es nicht. Tom beugte sich herunter und sah ihm über die Schulter. Dabei streifte sein Atem die Wange des Todesengels, welcher unweigerlich erschaudern musste. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und erblickte den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher interessiert einen Abschnitt im Buch las.

»Gefällt dir, was du liest?«, fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

»Sicher, ich hätte dir gar nicht zugetraut, schwarze Magie einzusetzen«, gestand Tom und lächelte. Ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, wie Angelus fand.

»Wer sagt, dass ich schwarze Magie einsetze? Ich könnte mich auch einfach nur darüber informieren, findest du nicht?«, grinste der Blonde.

»Könntest du, aber zauberstablose Magie ist meistens schwarzmagisch und du hast es vorher benutzt«, meinte Tom.

»Stimmt«, seufzte Angelus und hielt Tom das Buch unter die Nase.

»Falls du es lesen willst. Ich hab es schon durch«, erklärte er auf den fragenden Blick hin. Tom nahm es gerne an und legte es auf seinen Nachttisch.

»Warum bist du nicht auf Hogwarts?«, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem er sich wieder auf Angels Bett niedergelassen hatte.

»Ich werde dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss dort machen«, erklärte der Blonde mit einem Schulterzucken.

»Erzähl mir etwas von Hogwarts!«, forderte er Tom dann auf. Schließlich konnte er sich ja mal verplappern und etwas sagen, was er eigentlich noch gar nicht wissen durfte. Also erzählte der Slytherinerbe alles was Hogwarts betraf. Über die Gründer, die Häuser, den Unterricht, die Lehrer, die Geister, die Gänge und die Schüler. Am Abend wurden sie durch ein Klopfen gestört, welches aus der Richtung der Türe kam. Nach einem harten »Herein!« von Tom, stürmten fünf elfjährige Kinder auf einmal herein. Etwas verdutzt starrte Tom sie nur an. Die Kinder mieden eigentlich sein Zimmer und soviel auf einmal waren hier womöglich noch nie drin, seit er hier war.

»Angel, das Essen ist fertig!«, quietschten sie gleichzeitig und verblüfft wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an den Angesprochenen.

»Danke, wir kommen gleich«, wimmelte der Blonde sie ab, worauf sie wieder aus dem Zimmer hüpften.

»Du scheinst bei diesen Knirpsen sehr beliebt zu sein«, stellte der Slytherin trocken fest.

»Kann sein. Gehen wir essen?«, wich der Todesengel aus und erhob sich. Tom nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

»Aber nicht, dass das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird und ich jeden Tag so eine kreischende Meute in meinem Zimmer habe«, meinte er noch, ehe er aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Kichernd folgte Angelus ihm. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er mochte den Schwarzhaarigen. Denn hier war er Tom Vorlost Riddle und ein Jugendlicher. Voldemort jedoch war ein Mörder und Monster. Also war da kein großer Unterschied, abgesehen von der Augenfarbe.

Das Abendessen verlief so wie immer: Lachend, lustig und vorallem laut. Dem jungen Riddle konnte man ansehen, dass er richtig genervt davon war.

»Müsstest du das nicht gewohnt sein?«, fragte Angelus mit einem amüsiertem Lächeln auf den Lippen, da er neben dem Schwarzhaarigen saß.

»Müsste ich, bin es aber nicht. Es ist einfach nur nervig!«, erklärte er und aß schnell weiter, um aus dem Raum zu kommen. Leise lachend machte der Zeitreisende es ihm nach, nur aß er langsamer. Als Tom fertig war, flüchtete er schon fast aus dem Zimmer. Angelus' Gelächter folgte ihm.

»Angel, liest du uns etwas vor?«, fragte ein sechsjähriges Mädchen mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen. Der Angesprochene nickte.

»Sicher, Kleine. Was soll ich euch vorlesen?«, fragte er sanft und erhob sich, um in ein großes Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Alle Kinder folgten ihm. Sie alle waren jünger als er und sie hörten gerne zu, wenn er ihnen ein Buch vorlas. Auch die Heimleiterin und Helferinnen folgten ihnen. Angelus hatte eine sanfte und glockenhelle Stimme, die einen in den Bann zog. Auch wenn es meistens Kindergeschichten waren, welche sich die Kinder aussuchten. Es war immer wieder schön, seiner Stimme zu lauschen und einfach mal abzuschalten. Und so war es dann auch. Der Blonde las die Geschichte Aschenputtel´ vor und brachte die Kinder mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme langsam in den Schlaf. Nachdem er fertig war, sah er sich um und fand die Mehrzahl der Kids schlafend vor. Lächelnd stand er auf und die Helferinnen taten es ihm gleich. Nacheinander wurden die Schlafenden in ihre Betten getragen, wobei der Todesengel natürlich half. Als er fertig war, putzte er sich im Bad schnell die Zähne und schlürfte dann gähnend in sein Zimmer.

Dort marschierte er, natürlich ohne anzuklopfen, hinein und fand Tom mit einer Schlange redend vor. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten. Leise schloss er wieder die Tür.

»Vielleicht solltest du das Zimmer abschließen, wenn du mit deiner Schlange sprichst. Oder wissen die Bewohner dieses Waisenhauses, dass du ein Parselmund bist?«, fragte er, lief zu seinem Bett und wurde von den zwei geschockten Augenpaaren angestarrt.

»Äh, danke für den Tipp. Ich hoffe du erzählst es nicht weiter, ansonsten muss ich dir das eben Erlebte aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen«, sagte Tom kalt und sah ihn fest an. Gemütlich zog sich Angel bis auf die schwarze Boxershort, da es Sommer war, war es heiß, aus und bemerkte nicht, wie Tom bei diesem Anblick schwer schluckte. Anschließend ging er elegant zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser saß immer noch auf dem Bett und so beugte sich der Todesengel zu ihm herunter und stoppte ganz nah an dem hübschen Gesicht. Toms Herz machte derweil Überstunden und klopfte hart an dessen Brust. Der Blonde lehnte sich weiter vor und stoppte an Toms Ohr. Sein Atem streifte es und bereitete dem Erben Slytherins eine Gänsehaut.

::Würdest du mir wirklich das Gedächtnis löschen, Riddle?::, zischte Angel in Parsel und brachte den Schwarzhaarigen zum erschaudern. Doch als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Blonde kein Englisch gesprochen hatte, sah er ihn wieder geschockt an.

::Du kannst Parsel?::, zischte er zurück und tat es absichtlich in der Schlangensprache. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja geirrt. Doch diese Theorie wurde von dem Zeitreisenden zunichte gemacht.

::Sicher. Problem damit?::, fragte der Angesprochene und richtete sich wieder auf. Noch eine Sekunde länger in der Nähe des Rotäugigen und er wäre über ihn hergefallen.

::Kommt ganz darauf an. Woher kannst du es?::, fragte Tom misstrauisch. Er wusste, dass dies nur die Erben Slytherins konnten und dass er selbst einer war, wusste er auch. Er wusste, wer zu seiner Familie´ gehörte.

::Ein missglückter Fluch übertrug mir Fähigkeiten von einem gewissen Mann. Daher kann ich es::, antwortete der Todesengel knapp. Tom runzelte die Stirn.

::Und wer war dieser Mann? Und was für ein Fluch?::, fragte er sichtlich interessiert, stand auf und sah auf den blonden Mann herab, denn er war über fast einen Kopf größer.

»Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann«, weichte der kleinere aus und drehte sich um. Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte er schließlich sein Bett und legte sich darauf, bevor er die Decke über sich zog und das Band aus seinen Haaren löste, um es auf das Nachttischchen zu legen. Leicht bedröppelt stand Tom immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Doch schon bald wurde er wütend und folgte dem Todesengel. Vor seinem Bett blieb er stehen und riss die Decke von dem nur leicht begleideten Körper weg. Angriffslustig funkelten diese verdammt intensive Smaragde ihn an.

»Gib mir meine Decke zurück!«, forderte der Blonde knurrend.

»Nein«, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige locker und grinste triumphierend.

»Sofort, Riddle! Ich sag dir nichts! Finde dich damit ab!«, fauchte Angelus und setzte sich in eine aufrechte Position.

»Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Jetzt erzähl mir mal, wer dieser Typ ist und was das für ein Fluch war!«, befahl er. Mit einem »Du kannst mich mal am Arsch lecken!« legte sich Angel wieder hin und drehte sich zur Wand, damit er Tom nicht ansehen konnte.

»Gerne«, grinste der Schwarzhaarige. Ruckartig drehte sich Angel wieder um und sah ihn entgeistert an. Wütend riss er dem grinsenden Mann die Decke aus der Hand und legte sie wieder über sich.

»Du wirst nie an meinen Allerwertesten rankommen, Tom!«, murmelte der Blonde und gähnte. Er war müder als er gedacht hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ein, dass er im Moment nichts aus dem Kleinen rausgriegte und schlürfte, leicht enttäuscht, zu seinem eigenem Bett. Seine hübsche Schlange hatte sich dieses Schauspiel belustigt angesehen. Da auch er müde war, zog er sich bis zur Boxershort aus, legte sich hin und schlief schon bald ein.

---

Angelus wurde am nächsten Tag von etwas nassem wach. Gequält öffnete er seine Seelenspiegel und sah, ganz nah an ihm, eine Schlange. Sie war nicht besonders groß, ihre Schuppen waren eine Mischung aus blau, grau und gelb.

::Du bist doch Toms Schlange, oder?::, fragte er, nachdem er es gepeilt hatte.

::Ja. Mein Name ist Nagini, junger Herr::, zischte sie.

/Nagini! Wenn sie so klein ist, muss sie ja noch total jung sein!/, überlegte er.

::Aha. Darf ich fragen, weshalb du mich weckst?::, wollte er wissen, bevor er sich aufsetzte, kurz gähnte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

::Ich brauche eure Hilfe, junger Herr. Tom ist ein Langschläfer und es ist sehr schwer ihn zu wecken. Ich habe es eine geschlagene Stunde versucht, aber dieser Trottel dreht sich von einer auf die andere Seite::, meinte sie ärgerlich. Angel schmunzelte und sah zu dem Schlafenden.

/Man sieht der süß aus.../, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und eine Sekunde später könnte er sich selbst in den Arsch treten. Süß? Er wollte ihn dorch gar nicht süß finden! Sein Leben war einfach beschissen, wie er wieder einmal feststellte. Jedoch wurde er von der Schlange aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

::Helft Ihr mir, ihn aus dem Bett zu schmeißen?::, fragte sie lieb.

::Warum willst du ihn überhaupt wecken?::, fragte er neugierig und stieg aus seinem Bett. Er hielt Nagini seinen Arm hin, welche sich auch sofort darum schlängelte und um seinen Hals liegen blieb.

::Letztes Jahr hat er mich gekauft, aber da wir am nächsten Tag bereits nach Hogwarts mussten, konnte ich die Stadt gar nicht ansehen. Und gestern hab ich den ganzen Tag in seinem Koffer geschlafen. Er konnte mich ja schlecht rausholen, da Ihr anwesend wart und er nicht wusste, ob Ihr kreischend zur Heimleiterin rennt. Aber heute will ich mir alles ansehen und bin einfach zu neugierig um zu warten!::, jammerte sie. Leise lachend stiefelte der Todesengel zu Naginis Besitzer und überlegte sich, wie er die Schlafmütze aufwecken sollte.

::Hast du eine Idee?::, fragte er die Schlange.

::Ich hab doch schon alles ausprobiert::, seufzte sie als Antwort.

::Bestimmt nicht alles::, grinste der Blonde fies und Nagini hatte eine böse Vorahnung, doch sie ließ ihn. Vorerst. Angelus ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand einen großen Eimer über Toms Kopf erscheinen. Er war nicht leer, oh nein! Bis zum Rand war mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllt. Als Nagini erkannte, was er vorhatte, kicherte sie leise. Wohlgemerkt hörte es sich bei einer Schlange irgendwie komisch an.

::Er wird Euch umbringen::, kicherte sie amüsiert.

::Das bezweifle ich in keinster Weise, meine Schöne. Aber vielleicht hab ich Glück und komm mit einem Folterfluch davon. Außerdem brenne ich darauf, sein Gesicht danach zu sehen::, meinte er immer noch grinsend und kippte den Eimer um. Die ganze Ladung Wasser spritzte genau auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Prustend und mit einem spitzen Schrei auf den Lippen, fuhr Tom hoch und saß nun bibbernd und äußerst nass auf seinem Bett. Zuerst fragte er sich was das war, doch als er Gelächter hörte und über seinen Bettrand spickte, wusste er es. Dort lagen doch tatsächlich seine treue´ Schlange und der Engel´, welche sich schüttelten vor Lachen. Wobei Angel sich schon den Bauch halten musste.

::Warum habt ihr das gemacht?::, zischte er. Eigentlich wollte er ja knurren, doch es kam bibbernd über seine sinnlichen Lippen. Nachdem sich die beiden beruhigt hatten und Angel sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, sahen sie ihn unschuldig an.

::Es war witzig. Nagini hat dich nicht wachbekommen und hat mich um Hilfe gebeten::, erklärte der Blonde und konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Tom knurrte kurz und wickelte anschließend die Decke um seinen Körper. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille, bis Angel sie durchbrach.

::Kein Folterfluch?::, fragte er ungläubig.

::Willst du einen?::, bekam er als Gegenfrage. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf.

::Dann halt den Rand. Was bekomm ich als Entschädigung?::, wollte der Slytherin wissen. Angelus überlegte, doch ihm fiel nicht wirklich etwas ein. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern.

::Überleg du es dir::, wies er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

::Gut. Wenn mir etwas einfällt, sag ich es dir::, informierte er ihn, obwohl er schon etwas wusste. Der blonde Zeitreisende nickte nur.

::Begleitest du uns, wenn wir heute London besichtigen?::, fragte Nagini bettelnd. Sie mochte den Blonden jetzt schon. Fragend sah Angesprochener zu Tom. Doch dieser blickte stirnrunzelnd zu seiner Schlange.

::Wann haben wir besprochen London zu besichtigen?::, erkundigte er sich. Die Schlange sah ihn treuherzig an.

::Gerade eben::, meinte sie lieb. Seufzend wandte er sich an den blonden Schönling.

::Von mir aus kannst du mit::, eröffnete er und erhob sich aus seinem Bett.

::Wunderbar!::, freute sich der Blonde.

Tom schritt zu seinem Schrank, holte sich eine enge Hose, eine Boxershort, Socken und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, alles in schwarz, daraus hervor und watschelte immer wieder gähnend zu der Tür, um in das Badezimmer zu gelangen. Nun stand auch Angelus auf und machte sich daran, Klamotten aus dem Schrank zu holen. Die Unterwäsche, die schwarze, enge Hose und das blutrote Shirt landeten anschließend auf dem Bett und warteten darauf, angezogen zu werden. Nachdem Tom, frisch geduscht, angezogen und nicht mehr bibbernd, wieder in das Zimmer kam, marschierte Angel in das Bad um die gleiche Prozedur zu vollziehen. Als er wieder in das Zimmer kam, schnappten sich die jungen Männer ihre Geldbeutel, Zauberstäbe und Rucksäcke und stiefelten anschließend in das Esszimmer, in dem das Frühstück gerade aufgetragen wurde. Nagini hatte sich unter Toms T-Shirt verkrochen. Die Helferinnen wunderten sich sichtlich, dass Angel sich so gut mit Tom verstand. Sie fanden, dass der Blonde das genaue Gegenteil von Tom war, freuten sich jedoch, dass der Schwarzhaarige den Neuzugang nicht verspottete und freundlich war. Was man nicht alle Tage zu sehen bekam.

Nach dem Frühstück meldete Angelus sie beide ab und marschierte neben Tom in das Zentrum Londons. Da er selbst nur wenige Male in diesem Bereich war, blickte er sich genauso neugierig um wie Nagini, auf der ein Tarnzauber lag und sie somit aus dem Ausschnitt von ihrem Besitzer gucken konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige war eher etwas genervt.

::Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder::, informierte er sie, doch diese ignorierten es gekonnt und besahen sich weiter alles. Nachdem sie auch die letzte Sehenswürdigkeit betrachtet hatten, marschierten sie zurück und die beiden Zauberer waren sich sicher, dass sie morgen Muskelkater in ihren Beinen hatten. Durch halb London zu laufen war ja auch nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken.

---

Seit drei Wochen war Tom nun wieder im Waisenhaus und in dieser Zeit, hatte Angelus sich mit ihm und Nagini immer mehr angefreundet. Im Moment saßen die beiden jeweils in ihren Betten und lasen Bücher. Nagini hatte sich auf den Weg nach Rattensuche gemacht. Tom starrte nur noch auf eine Stelle und konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. In seinen Gedanken spielten sich die letzten Wochen ab und je mehr über diese nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den blonden Zauberer, welcher in dem gleichen Zimmer saß, mehr mochte als ihm lieb war. Für ihn war es immer unwahrscheinlich vorgekommen, dass er sich VERLIEBEN würde. Doch genau dies war nun der Fall. Immer wenn er in Angelus' Nähe war, würde er ihn am liebsten niederküssen und dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit genießen. Angel hatte ihm Seiten an sich gezeigt, welche er glaubte, nicht zu haben. Sicher, zu Nagini war er so, doch zu anderen Menschen nicht. Er war freundlich und meinte es dabei ehrlich. Er war sanft, zurückhaltend und geduldig. Er war einfach anders. Vor nicht einmal einem Monat wollte er nur Macht, doch jetzt war der Gefallen daran einfach weggewischt. Nun wollte er nur noch Angel. Er wollte die Liebe des Grünäugigen. Zaghaft sah er auf und beobachtete den Blonden.

Was Tom nicht wusste war, dass es Angelus nicht anders erging. Jedoch hielt er sich zurück. Es war ihm mittlerweile völlig egal, wer Tom in seiner Zeit war. Es war ihm ja sogar egal, dass dieser Junge seine Eltern töten sollte. Im Moment war er einfach nur Tom Vorlost Riddle und nicht Lord Voldemort. Sicher, in der Schule gab er sich in seinem Freundeskreis´ als solcher aus, jedoch hatte er noch keinen Mord begangen und nur das zählte. Als er den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen bemerkte, sah er ebenfalls auf und blickte schon kurz darauf in rubinrote Augen, in denen er immer wieder zu versinken drohte.

»Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du die Entschädigung der Aufweckfolgen vor drei Wochen jetzt erfüllen möchtest. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich, oder?«, fragte Tom und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.

»Klar. Dein Gesicht dabei, werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen«, grinste der Todesengel.

Kurz verzog Tom das Gesicht, ehe er weitersprach: »Gut. Dann küss mich«, sagte Tom direkt, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Denn das wäre schon bald passiert. Angelus entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

/Küssen? Warum? Will der mich verarschen? Hat der etwa bemerkt, was ich für ihn fühle?/, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

»Warum?«, fragte er schließlich.

»Ich muss mir bei etwas noch ganz sicher werden. Also?«, fragte Tom und wartete. Es stimmte, er wollte sich ganz sicher sein. Schließlich hatte er noch nie so etwas wie Liebe empfunden und da wollte er sich hundertprozentig sicher sein. Wenn Angel ihn küsste, wusste er es vielleicht. Im Moment dankte er Nagini, dass sie den Blonden um Hilfe gebeten hatte, ihn zu wecken. Dadurch konnte er diese Bedingung stellen. Angelus schluckte noch einmal schwer und stand anschließend zögerlich auf. Langsam ging er zu Toms Bett, setzte sich und beugte sich vor. Zaghaft legte er seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers und bewegte sie. Sein Bauch fühlte sich urplötzlich so an, als ob tausende von Schmetterlingen darin herumschwirrten und er mochte dieses Gefühl. Sofort erwiederte Tom den Kuss, den jetzt war er sich sicher: Er LIEBTE Angelus tatsächlich. Mit Haut und Haaren. Angelus Lippen schmeckten so süß und unschuldig, dass er davon süchtig werden konnte. Und er vermutete, dass er dies jetzt schon war. Ruckartig legte er eine Hand auf den blonden Haarschopf und zog den Zeitreisenden näher zu sich, so dass dieser schon halb auf ihm lag.

Der Kuss wurde erst unterbrochen, als ihnen der Sauerstoff ausging und schwer atmend sahen sie sich in die Augen. Angel wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als der Druck auf seinem Hinterkopf sich etwas verfesterte und keine Sekunde später fühlte er wieder diese wunderbaren Lippen auf seinen. Nun verbarg er seine Hand in dem schwarzen Haar des Slytherins und legte sich ganz in das Bett. Wieder wurde der Kuss wegen Sauerstoffmangel unterbrochen.

»Angel, ich bin mir jetzt in einer Sache klar: Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte Tom gegen die eben noch geküsste Lippen. Die Augen des Todesengels weiteten sich ungläubig. War es wahr? Oder log Tom? Agelus suchte in den rubinroten Seelenspiegel nach einer Lüge. Fand jedoch nur Liebe, Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit. Und dennoch musste er sich vergewissern.

»Meinst du das ernst? Oder spielst du nur mit mir?«, fragte er schließlich zaghaft. Tom schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

»Die letzten Wochen mit dir haben mit stark verändert. Vor nicht einem Monat, war für mich Liebe´ einfach nur ein Wort. Das einzigste was mich interessierte war Macht, Macht und nochmal Macht. Doch jetzt will ich einfach nur bei dir sein, dich spüren, riechen und sehen. Ich dachte immer, dass es so etwas wie Freundschaft und Liebe nicht gibt. Doch du hast mich eines besseren belehrt. Ich liebe dich, Angelus Diamond Nexima, und würde alles für dich tun. Wirklich alles«, murmelte er und senkte den Blick. Er kam sich einfach lächerlich vor. Sechs Jahre lang versuchten alle möglichen Mädchen und auch viele Jungs sein Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Sechs lange Jahre. Und jetzt schaffte der Blonde es in gerade mal drei Wochen! Und diese Liebe, so wusste Tom, war stark. Er hätte wirklich NIE gedacht, wo etwas zu fühlen. Aber er mochte es und wollte es nie wieder missen.

»Tom?«, fragte Angel und nahm das Gesicht in seine Hände, damit dieser ihn ansehen musste.

»Du bist nicht der einzigste, der sich verliebt hat. Mir ergeht es nicht anders. Seit einer Woche ist es mir bereits klar, dass ich dich liebe. Doch ich war einfach zu feige, um es dir zu gestehen. Wenn ich noch Zweifel daran hatte, so hast du diese eben mit dem Kuss weggefegt. Er hat Gefühle in mir geweckt, die ich noch nie gefühlt habe. Gott, wenn ich an die Küsse mit Cho und Ginny denke, wird es mir ja richtig schlecht!«, fügte er unüberlegt hinzu und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Fragend zog Tom eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Wer ist Cho und wer ist Ginny?«, fragte er sofort.

»Cho ist ein asiatisches Mädchen und sehr hübsch. Das erste Mädchen in das ich mich verliebt habe. Nein, eigentlich war es eher eine Schwärmerei. Ginny ist die Schwester meines besten Freundes und irgendwie kam ich auf den absurden Gedanken, sie zu lieben. Doch manchmal ist sie einfach nur nervig und ich sehe sie nur als Rons, mein bester Freund, Schwester an«, erklärte er.

»Und ich bin nicht nur eine Schwärmerei?«, fragte Tom leicht geknickt. Er wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

»Unsinn! Bei einer Schwärmerei veranstaltet der Bauch doch kein Feuerwerk, oder? Außerdem war ich damals vierzehn Jahre alt! Jetzt kenn ich jawohl den Unterschied, meinst du nicht?«, empörte sich der Zeitreisende und bekam ein Lächeln von Tom. Ja, mit dieser Antwort war der Schwarzhaarige durchaus zufrieden. Als Antwort zog er den Blonden wieder zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Unter diesem Kuss schmolz Angel richtig dahin und kuschelte sich, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, näher an den Slytherin.

::Nein, wie süß!::, hörten sie plötzlich Naginis Stimme und setzten sich schlagartig auf. Als sie die Schlange an dem Ende des Bettes mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen erblickten, liefen sie knallrot an. Angel zwar mehr als Tom, aber dieser hatte ja auch mehr Selbstbeherrschung.

::Habt ihr euch jetzt endlich eure Liebe füreinander eingestanden? Wurde auch langsam Zeit!::, meckerte sie und schlängelte sich zwischen sie. Die beiden starrten Nagini nur geschockt an, bis sich der Erbe Slytherins wieder fing.

::Was soll das heißen endlich´?::, fragte er.

::Na, das konnte ja sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock erkennen, dass ihr ineinander verknallt seid! War ja wirklich keine Kunst...::, eröffnete sie mit einem Grinsen. Darauf bekam sie nur ein gleichzeitiges Schnauben der Jungs.


	3. Besuch bei der Familie Riddle

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Besuch bei der Familie Riddle**

Verträumt sah Tom auf das schlafende Gesicht seines blonden Engels neben ihm. Natürlich lag ein Zauber auf der Tür, damit niemand so einfach hier herein schneien konnte. Denn diese Knirpse, wie Tom sie liebevoll nannte, stürmten immer noch in das Zimmer, wann es ihnen gefiel um Angel zu überreden, ihnen etwas vorzulesen. Auch der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon ein paar Mal zugehört, wenn dieser etwas vorlas. Die Geschichten gefielen ihm zwar nicht, aber die Art und Weise, wie der Blonde es las, war bezaubernd. Er musste wieder grinsen, als er an die Gesichter der anderen dachte, welche sie machten, nachdem sie bemerkten, dass auch er sich die Vorlesestunden anhören wollte. Doch nun musterte er wieder das schöne Gesicht neben ihm. Die blonde Haare waren offen und umspielten sanft das leicht feminieme Gesicht. Die Augen waren geschlossen und die Gesichtszüge entspannt. Diese rosèfarbene Lippen luden gerade dazu ein, geküsst zu werden.

::Tommy?::, nuschelte Nagini, als sie, auf seiner anderen Seite, erwachte.

::Ja?::, fragte er zurück und drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten, um sie anzusehen.

::Schläfst du normalerweise nicht am längsten?::, fragte sie verschlafen und gähnte.

::Sicher, aber vermutlich hab ich mich etwas eingeengt gefühlt::, grinste er. Orientierungslos sah sie sich um. Es stimmte. Sie selbst lag ganz nah an ihm und Angelus schlief auf der anderen Seite. Kein Millimeter trennte ihn von Tom.

::Oh::, kommentierte sie nur.

::Oh?! Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?::, fragte er gespielt eingeschnappt. Plötzlich fühlte er jeweils eine Hand auf seinen Wangen und wie sein Kopf auf die Seite gezogen wurde. Seine Lippen trafen auf die Kusspolster seines Freundes und er erwiederte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder lösten, blickte er geradeaus in tiefe Smaragde.

::Entschuldige, dass wir dich so eingeengt haben, Schatz::, murmelte Angelus.

::Wenn die Entschuldigung immer so ist, könnt ihr es ruhig öfters machen...:::, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leicht abwesend. Seine Sinne waren noch leicht vernebelt.

::Man, du musst aber gut küssen können::, meinte Nagini, nachdem sie Tom kurz in die Augen sah. Davon kam dieser wieder in die Realität und sah sie ärgerlich an.

::Willst du mich veräppeln, Nagini?::, fragte er angesäuert.

::Nicht doch Tommy! Ich hab nur Angels Können bewertet!::, grinste die Schlange.

::Ach kommt schon, es ist gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens! Streitet euch nachher::, griff der Blonde ein, da er noch im Halbschlaf war und nicht wirklich ihren kleinen Streit hören wollte. Daraufhin hielten die beiden ihre Klappen. Zufrieden drückte sich Angel noch näher an den Schwarzhaarigen. Nagini beobachtete dies leicht sauer, schlängelte sich zwischen ihre Köpfe und rollte sich dort zusammen.

::Ich fühl mich irgendwie ausgeschieden::, erklärte sie auf die fragende Blicke, welche ihr zugeworfen wurden.

::Dann ist ja gut, dass du die Initative ergreifst und dich nicht weiter ausgeschieden fühlst::, kommentierte der Todesengel und schloss wieder seine Augen. Glücklich, dass die beiden nichts dagegen hatten, machte Nagini es ihm nach.

::Angel?::, fragte Tom nach einer halben Stunde, in der entspannte Stille herrschte.

::Hm?::, gab Angesprochener das Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. Doch seine Augen ließ er geschlossen.

::Erzähl mir etwas aus deinem Leben...::, bat der Schwarzhaarige und nun öffnete Nagini ihre Augen. Auch sie interessierte es. Lange sagte Angelus nichts, doch als Tom schon dachte, dass er keine Antwort mehr bekam, sprach er leise.

::Mein Eltern wurden ermordet, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Mein Pate wurde in dieser Nacht nach Askaban gebracht, da man ihn für dreizehn Morde verantwortlich machte. Er bekam keinen Prozess und hatte so auch keine Chance, sich zu verteidigen. Er war unschuldig. Ein Arschloch, welches zum Teil für den Tod meiner Eltern verantwortlich war, hatte diese Menschen umgebracht. Mich brachte man zu meinen Verwandten. Meiner Tante, die Adoptivschwester meiner Mutter, meinem Onkel und meinem Cousin. Sie alle hassten Magie und somit mich. Als ich auf eine Zaubererschule kam, dachte ich, ab jetzt ein besseres Leben zu haben. Falsch gedacht. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Im meinem ersten Jahr bin ich beinahe durch einen Troll, Gift, einem Psychopathen und rießigen Schachbrettfiguren gestorben. In meinem zweiten Jahr wurde beinahe die Schwester meines besten Freundes getötet, genauso wie ich. In meinem dritten Jahr lernte ich meinen Paten kennen. In diesem Jahr fiel ich fünfzehn Meter vom Besen, da Dementoren uns angegriffen haben. Auf mich haben sie es ganz besonders abgesehen. Außerdem wurde ich beinahe von einem geküsst. In meinem vierten Jahr wurde ein trimagisches Turnier veranstaltet und ich war dabei. Drachen, Grindelohs, Nixen, Rätsel, Spinxh, Knallrümpfige Kröter und andere Monster musste ich besiegen. Alles ungewollt, versteht sich. Dabei sah ich auch noch einen Mitschüler sterben. In meinem fünften Jahr starb mein Pate durch die Hand seiner Cousine. In meinem sechsten Jahr hatte ich jede freie Minute mit lernen verbracht, um nie wieder jemanden zu verlieren. Vor einem Monat hab ich mich mit meinen Verwandten vertragen und bin wieder dem Tod aus den Fingern gerutscht. Jetzt bin ich hier und versuche, alles zu verbessern. Genug?::, fragte er und vermied es, in das Gesicht Toms zu schauen. Vielleicht hatte er zuviel gesagt. Er wusste es nicht. Doch es tat gut, es einfach mal jemanden zu erzählen.

::Scheiße, dein Leben war ja nicht gerade leicht. Tut mir leid::, murmelte Tom. Angel schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah nun doch wieder hoch.

::Du kannst nichts dafür und jetzt bin ich einfach nur glücklich::, lächelte der Blonde und hoffte sehr, dass seine große Liebe nicht zu Voldemort wurde. Das würde er selbst nicht ertragen, soviel war ihm bewusst.

::Jetzt erzähl du etwas aus deinem Leben::, verlangte der Todesengel und bettete seinen Kopf auf Toms Brust.

::Meine Mutter war eine Hexe und Nachfahrin Salazar Slytherins. Ihr Name war Merope Gaunt. Sie verliebte sich in den Muggel Thomas Riddle. Doch da er bereits ein anderes Mädchen liebte, gab sie ihm einen Liebestrank und sie brannten durch. Irgendwann hoffte sie vermutlich, dass er sich wirklich in sie verliebt hätte und hörte auf, ihm die Tränke zu verabreichen. Er verließ sie, obwohl er wusste, dass sie bereits mit mir schwanger war. Von da an schlug sie sich alleine durch. Hier endete sie schließlich und gebar mich. Bei meiner Geburt starb sie, doch gab sie mir den Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle. Tom nach meinem Vater und Vorlost nach meinem Großvater. Da sie mein Vater geheiratet hatte, heiß ich nicht Gaunt, sondern Riddle. Du hast ja mit Sicherheit bemerkt, dass mich die Kinder im Waisenhaus nicht besonders mögen. Sie meiden mich. Ihrer Meinung nach bin ich 'anders', was ja eigentlich auch stimmt. Ich wurde verbissen und glaubte nicht an das positive. Ich wurde machtgierig. Tja, vor drei Wochen war ich es immer noch. Meine Jahre in Hogwarts waren die beste in meinem Leben. Dort fühle ich mich Zuhause. Ich schreibe gute Noten und die Lehrer mögen mich. Auch für viele Schüler bin ich ein Vorbild und sie bewundern mich, obwohl sie mich nicht kennen. Naja, das ist jetzt eher nebensächlich. Letztes Jahr habe ich das alles über meine Eltern und Vorfahren herausgefunden. Auch wo mein Vater wohnt. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, hatte ich vor ihn zu töten::, flüsterte er zum Schluss.

::Willst du es immer noch?::, fragte Angel ruhig. Er wusste es ja schon und so konnte es ihn nicht mehr schocken. Es freute ihn, dass Tom es ihm gestand. Dies zeigte, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm vertraute.

::Nein. Ich denke, ich werde es einfach bleiben lassen, auch nur in die Nähe seines Dorfes zu gehen::, meinte der Slytherin.

::Warum besuchst du ihn nicht mal und siehst, was er dazu zu sagen hat? Vielleicht bereut er es ja inzwischen. Danach kannst du ja immer noch entscheiden, ob du ihn weiterhin ignorierst oder ihm eine Chance gibst::, schlug Angel vor und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, um seinen Tommy anzusehen. Dieser schien sehr nachdenklich.

::Begleitest du mich dann?::, fragte er schließlich nach langem Überlegen.

::Klar!::, lächelte der Blonde.

::Hast du sonst noch etwas aus deinem Leben zu erzählen?::, setzte er nach einigen Sekunden hinzu.

::Da ich gerade am Gestehen bin: Letztes Jahr hab ich auch noch die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden. Mein Vorfahre, Salazar Slytherin, hat sie gebaut. Ein Basilisk haust dort. Ich war am Ende des Schuljahres kurz unten und hab mir mal alles genauer angesehen. Der Name des Basiliskenweibchens ist Selan. Sie tut das, was ich ihr befehle und schlummert gerade gemütlich::, erzählte er.

::Was hast du mit ihr vor?::, wollte der Blonde wissen.

::Weiß ich nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich Slytherins Werk vervollständigen. Aber ich glaube, ich lass die Gute nur in der Kammer herumtrollen::, lächelte und Angel fühlte, wie ein Fels von seinem Herzen flog und zerbrach.

/Tom hat sich tatsächlich verändert!/, dachte er glücklich und drückte sich noch fester an ihn.

::Es gibt da noch etwas, dass ich letztes Jahr herausgefunden habe...::, druckste Tom herum und schien leicht unsicher. Verwirrt sah Angel auf. Nicht nur, dass Tom leicht bedrückt, unsicher und nervös war, der Blonde wusste nicht mehr aus dem sechsten Schuljahr und war deshalb etwas verwirrt. Hätte Albus es nicht heraus gefunden, wenn es wichtig gewesen wäre?

::Also... ähm... ichbineinhalbvampir!::, rasselte er schließlich runter, wobei der Zeitreisende kein Wort verstand.

::Bitte noch einmal langsam und deutlich::, wies er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Dieser holte tief Luft und wiederholte es::Ich. Bin. Ein. Halbvampir:: Überrascht starrte Angelus ihn an. Okaaaay, DAS hatte er nun nicht erwartet.

::Deine Mutter war eine Vampirin, richtig?::, fragte er nach. Sein Schatz nickte.

::Und wie lange leben Halbvampire?::, kam die nächste Frage.

::Bis man sie tötet. Eben wie bei Vollvampiren::, murmelte Tom bedrückt. Er fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich. Er musste auf dieser Erde rumwandern und sein blonder Engel musste irgendwann wegen dem Alter sterben. Wie er glaubte. Doch als er aufsah und in Angelus strahlendes Gesicht blickte, dachte er wahnsinnig zu werden. Dies dachte wohl auch Nagini.

::Sag mal, Angel, hast du nicht richtig zugehört? Tom lebt ewig und du alterst und musst irgendwann sterben::, sagte sie vorsichtig, doch der Blonde schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

::Ich bin kein Mensch. Mein Vater war ein Dämon und meine Mutter ein Engel. Das bedeutet, dass ich ein Todesengel bin. Und diese leben auch ewig!::, grinste er.

Nun waren die beiden doch etwas überrascht. 'Etwas' war vielleicht untertrieben. Ihnen fielen regelrecht die Augen heraus.

::Todesengel?::, quietschte die Schlange. Angel nickte.

::Du willst uns doch auf den Arm nehmen, oder?::, fragte Tom. Empört schnappte der Blonde nach Luft, besah sich dann jedoch eines besseren und ließ seine Haare kürzer werden, so dass sie fast bis zu seiner Schulter reichten und sie wurden schwarz. Auch standen sie nun leicht ab und seine Augen nahmen die gleiche Farbe an. Aus seinem Rücken sprossen zwei Flügel, wobei der rechte schwarz war und der linke weiß. Mit großen Augen verfolgten Tom und Nagini das Schauspiel.

::Und? Glaubst du immer noch, dass ich dich auf den Arm nehmen will?::, fragte Angelus amüsiert, worauf er heftiges Kopfschütteln seines Geliebten und seiner kleinen Freundin bekam. Glucksend verwandelte er sich in seine Menschengestalt zurück. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Voldemort in seiner Zeit noch so putzmunter war.

::Wann werden wir zu deinem Vater gehen?::, wollte Angelus wissen.

::Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir heute gehen. Ich will es so schnell wir möglich hinter mir haben::, zischte Tom frustriert. Er fühlte wie sein Engel an seiner Brust nickte.

::Sollen wir aufstehen?::, fragte Nagini nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Angel nickte wieder und setzte sich auf. Doch Hände an seiner Hüfte zogen ihn wieder zurück.

::Nix da, ich will noch nicht::, widersprach der Schwarzhaarige.

::Wenn du aufstehst, bekommst du einen Kuss, Tommy::, sagte Angel und versuchte, sich aus der festen Umarmung zu schälen.

::Der muss dann aber gut sein::, ließ Tom ihn wissen und nachdem der Blonde bejaht hatte, stand auch er auf.

::Also?::, fragte er erwartungsvoll. Der Todesengel umrundete das Bett, stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen, schließlich war Tom größer und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes. Der Kuss war sanft, doch schon bald fuhr Angel die Konturen mit seiner Zunge nach und bat um Einlass. Bisher hatten sie noch keinen Zungenkuss gehabt, doch das wollte der Kleinere nun ändern. Seine Zunge erforschte alles in der noch fremden Mundhöhle und forderte Toms Zunge auf, ein Duell zu veranstalten. Dabei bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige Angelus' Zungenpiercing, schließlich hatte er sich die Zunge seines Gegenübers noch nie genauer angesehen. Wegen Sauerstoffmangel mussten sie das Duell unterbrechen.

::Netter Piercing::, stellte Tom fest.

::Piercing?::, fragte Nagini neugierig. Angelus streckte ihr die Zunge raus und offenbarte somit sein Schmuckstück.

::Oh, hübsch!::, kommentierte sie verzückt.

::Störts dich?::, wandte sich der Todesengel an den Halbvampir.

::Nein, ich mag es::, grinste Tom und zauberte somit ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blonden.

::Schön, dann lass uns anziehen::, meinte er und suchte sich eine Jeans, ein rotes T-Shirt und weiße Unterwäsche aus seinem Schrank. Damit watschelte er in das Badezimmer, duschte, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich an. Anschließend ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und Tom huschte an ihm vorbei. Er vollführte die gleiche Prozedur und kam mit einer schwarzen Stoffhose an den Beinen und mit einem slytheringrünen Hemd an seinem Oberkörper wieder. Er nahm sich seinen Rucksack, in dem sich Nagini verkriechte und seinen Zauberstab, welchen auch Angel sich an seinem Arm befestigt hatte, natürlich mit einem Tarnzauber und gemeinsam marschierten sie in das Esszimmer, indem sich schon einige angesammelt hatten und sie, eher Angel, freudig begrüßten.

Nach dem Essen meldete der Blonde sie beide wieder ab und sie apparierten nach Little Hangleton. Von dem Dorf aus marschierten sie zum Rande dieses Ortes zu einem Hügel, auf dem eine große Villa thronte. Viele Blicke folgten ihnen, denn schließlich sah Tom seinen Vater sehr ähnlich und seine roten Augen waren die gleichen, wie die der Gaunts. Und diese waren nicht sehr beliebt. Vor der großen Türe der Villa blieben sie stehen und Tom drückte auf die Klingel. Ein paar Minuten später wurde die Türe von einem braunhaarigen Mädchen geöffnet, welche wohl ein Dientsmädchen war. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den Schwarzhaarigen an, welchen es sichtlich nervte. Zwar fand dies Angel recht amüsant, wollte aber lieber nicht die Folgen davon wissen.

»Ist der Hausherr Thomas Riddle anwesend?«, riss er das Mädchen, was ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt war, aus der Starre.

»Ja, Herr. Bitte folgen Sie mir«, wies sie die beiden Männer an und ließ sie ein. Sie führte sie in den Salon und bedeutete ihnen hier zu warten.

»Wenn mein Vater mich auch so anstarrt wie dieses Mädchen und die Leute aus dem Dorf, dann raste ich aus«, grummelte der Halbvampir. Angel hielt lieber seinen Mund und ignorierte Toms Aussage.

»Guten Tag«, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür aus und gleichzeitig drehten sich die beiden um. Dort stand ein Mann, welcher Tom verdammt ähnlich sah, nur älter. Sie schätzten ihn auf Anfang Vierzig. Seine Augen waren schwarz und seine Kleidung edel.

»Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?«, fragte er höflich, nachdem auch er die beiden junge Männer gemustert hatte.

»Mein Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle und das ist mein Freund Angelus Diamond Nexima«, stellte Tom sie vor, allerdings klang seine Stimme nicht so höflich wie die seines Vaters. Der Mund des Mannes klappte auf und dann wieder zu, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen wiederholte es sich dabei.

»Sie sehen lächerlich aus«, stellte der Rotäugige nüchtern fest, als es nach ein paar Minuten nicht besser wurde. Dies brachte dem Mann wieder seine Fassung zurück. Angelus versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand und bis sich dabei auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen.

»Ich nehme an, dass Ihre Mutter Merope Gaunt ist?«, fragte der Mann und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

»Setzen Sie sich bitte«, wies er die beiden an und zeigte auf eine Sitzecke in dem Raum. Die beiden kamen der Aufforderung nach und auch der Mann ließ sich nieder.

»Sie sind dann wohl mein Vater Thomas Riddle?«, fragte der Halbvampir.

»Ja. Wo wohnst du mit deiner Mutter? Ich darf doch du sagen, oder? Gut. Ich hab Jahre nach euch gesucht, aber nicht gefunden«, seufzte Thomas und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

»Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Ich lebe in einem Waisenhaus in London«, erklärte Tom und wunderte sich ehrlich, dass sein Vater nach ihnen gesucht hatte. Er selbst war ihm doch egal, oder? Und seine Mutter hatte er nie geliebt.

»Oh, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Mist!«, fluchte der ältere Mann frustriert.

»Warum hast du nach uns gesucht? Ich hätte das nicht erwartet«, sagte Tom und war innerlich schon zum zerreißen angespannt.

»Vielleicht weißt du es ja, aber ich habe deine Mutter nie geliebt. Es war so wie ein Zwang, sie zu heiraten. Irgendwann hat sie aufgehört mir immer so ein Getränk zu verabreichen und ich erkannte es. Ich wusste, dass sie schwanger war und ging dennoch. Ein Fehler wie ich mir später eingestand. Auch wenn ich deine Mutter nicht mochte, so bist du dennoch mein Sohn und ich wollte euch helfen. Jahrelang habe ich nach euch gesucht, um euch wenigstens mit einer Wohnung, einem Haus oder mit Geld zu helfen. Wenn Merope es so wollte, hätte ich dich auch gerne hier aufgenommen«, gestand der schwarzhaarige Mann.

»Ernsthaft?«, vergewisserte sich Tom. Er gab sich fast mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und war einfach froh, dass er Angelus traf. Sonst wäre sein Vater jetzt mit Sicherheit tot.

»Ja. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier einziehen. Dann können wir uns besser kennen lernen«, schlug Thomas ihm lächelnd vor. Nachdenklich wurde er von seinem Sohn angesehen.

/Was spricht dagegen? Wie Angel gesagt hatte: Ich kann ihn später immer noch ignorieren/, überlegte der Halbvampir und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

»Kann Angelus auch hier bleiben?«, fragte er noch.

»Natürlich, wenn er möchte«, nickte er und beide sahen fragend zu dem Todesengel, welcher mit dieser Situation mehr als zufieden war.

»Sicher!«, grinste er als Antwort.

»Gut. Soll ich euch nach London fahren, damit ihr alles abholen könnt?«, fragte Thomas und stand schonmal auf.

/Ob er über Magie Bescheid weiß?/, fragten sich die beiden Zauberer und bejahten, falls der ältere Mann nichts darüber wusste. Also fuhren sie, nachdem Thomas einem Dienstmädchen Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass er wegging, nach London.

Eine Stunde später standen sie vor dem Waisenhaus und die beiden Jugendlichen bedeudeten dem älteren Riddle, dass er bei dem Auto warten sollte. Geradeaus marschierten sie in ihr Zimmer und packten alles mittels Magie in ihre Koffer. Anschließend zerrte Angel seinen Geliebten zu der Heimleiterin.

»Mrs. Cole? Tom hat seinen Vater gefunden und wir würden den restlichen Monat gerne bei ihm verbringen. Ich gehe ja mit Tom am ersten September in dieses Internat, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte«, lächelte der Blonde sie an.

»Ach, ihr habt diesen Mr. Riddle gefunden? Das ist schön. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nächstes Jahr wieder, Angel. Wenn Mr. Riddle dich adoptieren will, muss er hierher kommen, wie er mit Sicherheit weiß, Tom«, wandte sie sich dann an den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher am Liebsten sofort verschwunden wäre, ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Tja, zu blöd, dass sein Schatz so ein gutes Gewissen hatte. Wirklich schade. Jedoch nickte er brav und stolzierte anschließend, ohne die Heimleiterin noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, aus dem Haus. Nachdem sich Angel noch kurz verabschiedet hatte, folgte er ihm.

Der Blonde fand, nachdem er das Heim verlassen hatte, die beiden Schwarzhaarigen wartend an dem Auto angelehnt. Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu und sie setzten sich hinein, um wieder nach Little Hangleton zu fahren. Nach einer weiteren Stunde kamen sie auch an und Tom und Angel schleppten ihre Koffer hinter Thomas in das Haus, da er ihnen ihre Zimmer zeigen wollte.

»Tom, das ist deins. Badezimmer ist auch vorhanden«, erklärte Thomas und zeigte auf eine schwarze Eichentür. Anschließend zeigte er auf eine weitere Türe, welche genau gegenüber von Toms Zimmer war.

»Das ist deins, Angelus. Ich darf doch Angelus sagen?«, fragte er dann noch leicht verlegen.

»Sicher«, bekam er als Antwort.

»Schön, dann nenn mich Thomas. Also in deinem Zimmer ist auch ein Bad enthalten. Ihr könnt jetzt erstmal auspacken. Ich hol euch in einer Stunde ab, denn dann gibt es Mittagessen. Ich werde euch dabei meine Familie vorstellen«, meinte er und verschwand schon kurz darauf. Auch die Zauberer marschierten in ihre neuen Räume und packten aus, was natürlich mit Magie verrichtet wurde.

Nachdem Angel damit fertig war und sich das Bad genauer angesehen hatte, stiefelte er aus seinem Zimmer und ging in das von Tom. Ohne anzuklopfen huschte er hinein und fand seinen Geliebten am Bücherregal, da er die Bücher inspizierte. Leicht lächelnd schlich er sich an, umarmte ihn von hinten und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Halbvampirs.

»Sind die Wälzer interessant?«, fragte er neugierig.

»Nicht wirklich. Es sind hauptsächlich Romane dabei. Muggelbücher eben«, seufzte Tom.

»Glaubst du, dass Thomas von der Magie Bescheid weiß?«, wollte der Blonde wissen.

»Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten ihn mal darauf ansprechen. Wenn er zu heftig reagiert, können wir ihm ja immer noch das Gedächtnis daran löschen«, meinte der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich in der Umarmunge um. Er schlang seine Arme um Angels Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sanften Kuss, doch Tom wollte schon bald mehr und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Dieser wurde ihm auch ohne zu zögern gewährt und ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander. Wegen Luftmangel lösten sie den Kuss schließlich und Angelus sah in die Rubine seines Schatzes. Früher, vor gerade mal einem Monat, hatte er sie wie die Pest gehasst. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht genug von ihnen bekommen. Er liebte es, in diesen roten Seeselnspiegel zu versinken.

::Hey! Holt mich hier raus! Hallo!::, hörten sie plötzlich und drehten sich zu der Geräuschequelle um. Sie entdeckten den Rucksack, indem Nagini immer noch drinsteckte und Tom machte ihn glucksend auf.

::Na endlich! Ihr knutscht hier lieber rum, als mich aus diesem Gefängnis rauszuholen! Frechheit!::, schnappte die Schlange, schlängelte sich an Toms Bein hoch und verschwand unter seinem Hemd.

::Verzeih uns, Gini! Wir versprechen dir, es nicht zu wiederholen. Ich meine, dass du in einem Gefängnis steckst, nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr küssen!::, fügte der Blonde noch hinzu, als der Halbvampir ihn entgeistert anstarrte.

::Gut::, konnte man von der Schlange vernehmen.

Plötzlich klopfte es und sie konnten Thomas' Stimme hören: »Tom? Kann ich reinkommen?«

»Ja!«, entgegnete der Angesprochene laut und schon stand sein Vater im Zimmer.

»Oh, ihr seit ja beide da. Das ist gut. Kommt ihr mit runter? Das Essen wird gerade aufgetragen«, erklärte der Ältere und führte sie einen Stock tiefer, um in das Esszimmer zu gelangen. Als sie ankamen saßen an dem langen Tisch schon fünf Personen. Der einzigste Mann von ihnen hatte graue Haare, jedoch konnte man noch ein paar braune erkennen. Seine Augen waren schwarz und sie schätzten ihn auf sechzig Jahre. Die Frau neben ihm hatte schwarze Haare, jedoch konnte man auch schon graue erkennen. Sie war vermutlich ein paar Jahre jünger als der Mann und hatte braunen Augen. Eine weitere Frau war blond und hatte eisblaue Augen. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten leicht arrogant und sie sah wie Ende Dreißig aus. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt, saß ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte ebenfalls blonde Haare, die ihr bis knapp unter den Po fielen. Auch ihre Augen waren blau, jedoch etwas heller als die der Frau. Neben ihr saß ein braunhaariger Junge mit schwarzen Augen. Er sah aus, als ob er ungefähr neun Jahre alt wäre. Thomas führte sie zu dem Tisch und wies sie an, sich zu setzen. Nun saß Angel neben dem blonden Mädchen und Tom neben dem braunhaarigen Jungen. Thomas selbst ließ sich neben der blonden Frau mit den eisblauen Seelenspiegeln niedern.

»Chrm, also wie ich euch bereits sagte, ist mein Sohn heute gekommen. Da wir uns besser kennen lernen wollen, zieht er hier ein«, sagte Thomas wahrheitsgemäß.

»Am ersten September muss ich wieder zur Schule. Es ist ein Internat«, informierte Tom sie, bevor sein Vater weiter redete.

»Oh, in Ordnung. Nun, das ist Tom Vorlost Riddle. Sein Freund wird ebenfalls hier bleiben. Sein Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima«, erklärte der ältere Riddle und zeigte dabei auf den Blonden.

»Tom, Angelus, dies hier ist meine Frau Cecilia«, offenbarte Thomas und zeigte dabei auf die Frau neben ihm. Sie schien nicht gerade angetan, dass die beiden hier waren.

»Meine Tochter Saphira.« Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte auf die Blonde neben Angel und dieses lächelte beide glücklich an.

»Mein Sohn Jason.« Thomas wies auf den braunhaarigen Junge neben Tom. Der Junge schien desinteressiert.

»Und das sind meine Eltern John und Mary«, stellte Thomas noch die beiden ältesten im Raum vor. Dieses sahen die beiden freundlich an.

»Na dann, guten Apettit«, wünschte Toms Vater ihnen und griff nach dem Hühnchenteil. Die Anwesenden taten es ihm gleich und aßen.

Nach dem Essen marschierten alle zusammen in den Garten und ließen sich auf den Stühlen nieder, um sich zu unterhalten.

»Also, wie erging es euch, Tom? Also ich meine deine Mutter und dich«, fragte Mary freundlich.

»Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen«, erklärte Angesprochnener knapp.

»Oh, entschuldige bitte«, bat die Frau geknickt.

»Schon okay...«, erwiederte der Schwarzhaarige nur.

»Was ist das für ein Internat, auf das du gehst?«, fragte Saphira neugierig.

»Ein besonderes. Dort kommen nur Leute hin, die Fähigkeiten haben, die du zum Beispiel nicht hast«, erzählte Tom knapp und hoffte, dass sie nicht weiter fragen würde. Doch diesen Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht.

»Was für Fähigkeiten?«, wollte sie wissen und auch die anderen waren nun neugierig. Hilfesuchend sah der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Liebling, doch diesen amüsierte diese Situation sehr. Das konnte man an seinem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht erkennen.

»Anstatt durch die Gegend zu grinsen, könntest du mir helfen, Angel!«, schnappte Tom.

»Thomas, weißt du was Merope Gaunt war?«, fragte Angel, der Einsehen hatte, an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt.

»Äh... Was soll ich denn über sie wissen? Eine Frau, eine Gaunt oder was?«, fragte dieser verwirrt, worauf er zwei frustrierte Seufzer bekam. Dann lag die ganze Arbeit wohl an Tom und Angel. Der Blonde tat so, als ob er eine Fliege verscheuchen würde, legte aber einen Stillezauber auf das Gebiet, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch mitbekam. Nur Tom bemerkte, was er damit bezweckt hatte.

»Auf das Internat gehen Jugendliche, die Magie in sich tragen«, sagte Tom zu der Frage seiner Halbschwester. Diese begann zu lachen, hörte aber sofort auf, als sie den ernsten Blick des jungen Riddles sah.

»Kein Witz?«, fragte sie ungläubig und starrte ihn, sowie der Rest der Familie, an. Tom schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und streckte seine Hand aus. Sofort flog die Obstschale auf der anderen Seite des Holztisches zu ihm und er entnahm dieser eine Erdbeere um sie in seinen Mund zu stecken. Mit großen Augen hatten die Anwesenden dieses Schauspiel verfolgt und beobachteten nun, wie Angel sich zu Tom und der Schale beugte und ebenfalls eine Erdbeere verschlang. Oh ja, diese Situation amüsierte ihn sehr.

»Also bist du ein Zauberer?«, fragte das Blonde Mädchen nach einigen Mintuen. Als Tom nickte, strahlte sie mit der Sonne um die Wette.

»COOL!«, rief sie ganz hibbelig. Verdutzt wurde sie von den Zauberern angesehen.

»Kannst du mir noch mal etwas zeigen?«, fragte sie aufgeregt.

»Sicher«, sagte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute sich um. Fies ginsend blieb sein Blick an Angel hängen. Dieser bemerkte, dass Tom etwas mit ihm vorhatte und versuchte zu flüchten. Doch da er seine Haare heute offen trug, erkannte er schon nach einigen Sekunden, dass sie nun knallpink waren. Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte nur ein triumphierendes Grinsen, während die Riddles sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen konnten. Nur Cecilia lachte nicht, sondern schien eher immer noch geschockt, dass es so etwas wie Magie wirklich gab.

»Das war gemein, Tommy!«, meckerte Angel und zog einen Schmollmund.

::Das war wirklich gemein::, hörte man plötzlich Naginis Zischen, die aus dem Ausschnitt von Toms Hemd nach draußen guckte und sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Cecilia ließ einen spitzen Schrei vernehmen und stand binnen Sekunden auf ihrem Stuhl. Doch Tom und Angel ignorierten sie.

::Du findest das auch witzig? Warum sind eigentlich alle gegen mich?::, zischte der Todesengel zurück und mit einem Wink seiner Hand, hatte er wieder seine blonde Haarfarbe. Die Riddles, außer Tom, sahen ihn wieder einmal geschockt an.

»Was denn?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Du bist auch ein Zauberer? Und du sprichst mit der Schlange?«, fragte John mit großen Augen.

»Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer und ja, ich spreche mit Nagini. Tom kann das übrigens auch!«, erwiederte Angel und zeigte anklagend auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

»Hab ich von meiner Mutter geerbt. Sie war ja eine Hexe und konnte Parsel. Die Schlangensprache«, zuckte Tom mit den Schultern, als die Blicke zu ihm wanderten. Verstehendes Nicken folgte. Sie sprachen noch den ganzen Tag über die Zauberwelt und andere Dinge, bis sie zu Bett gingen.

Angel konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er vermisste es, Toms warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren. Also stand er kurzerhand auf und huschte aus seinem Zimmer, um in das von Tom zu gehen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und guckte in das Zimmer seines Schatzes. Er schlich hinein und schloss hinter sich die Türe wieder. Anschließend tapste er zu dem Bett des Halbvampirs und krabbelte unter die Decke. Er kuschelte sich an Tom und spürte sofort zwei starke Arme, die in empfingen. Neugierig sah er in Toms Gesicht und erkannte, dass dieser noch wach war.

»Ich habe eigentlich vermutet, dass du im Traumland bist«, flüsterte er.

»Konnte nicht schlafen«, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und zog ihn fester an sich.

»Wo ist Nagini?«, fragte Angelus, da sie sonst immer ein Kommentar von sich gab.

»Sie meinte, dass sie die Villa erkundigen möchte. Ich hab den Verdacht, dass sie auch noch das Haus um ein paar Ratten erleichtern möchte«, grinste Angesprochener. Sie schliefen nun bald ein. Es war für beide beruhigend zu wissen, dass der jeweils andere da war.


	4. Morfin Gaunt

**Vorwort:**

Hallo erstmal! Ich habe bemerkt, dass ziemlich viele diese FF mögen. Zumindest wird sie in Story Alerts und Favorites gespeichert. Aber Kommis erhalte ich von eben diesen Leuten nicht. Ich gebe zu, dass ich auch nicht immer welche schreibe, weil ich oft einfach keinen Bock habe, aber ich bitte euch, eines zu hinterlassen. Mich interessiert eure Meinung. Ich überlege sowieso schon, ob ich die Story hier löschen soll. Es freut mich ja, dass die FF anscheinend ein paar Leuten gefällt, aber dennoch... Nun, wir werden ja sehen, nicht? Und nun, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Morfin Gaunt**

Als Angelus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er sofort in das Gesicht Naginis.

::Endlich. Es ist schon sehr spät, Angel. Fast Mittag. Thomas war schon da und wollte euch wegen dem Frühstück wecken, aber dann ging er wieder lächelnd nach draußen und ließ euch weiterschlafen.:: Eine leichte Röte bedeckte Angels Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass Thomas sie eng umschlungen gesehen hatte. Er beschloss, dass Tom das auch wissen sollte. Schließlich wollte er nicht als einziger mit dieser Peinlichkeit konfrontiert werden. Er legte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers und bewegte sie sanft. Tom erwiederte es zwar, schlief aber immer noch. Also erhöte der Todesengel den Druck und spürte kurz darauf, wie sich eine Hand in seinen blonden Haarschopf verkrallte. Lächelnd löste er den Kuss und sah in die verschlafenen Augen des Halbvampirs.

::Warum bist du so rot?::, wollte Tom schon nach kurzem wissen, worauf Angelus noch röter wurde.

::Dein Vater war da und hat uns so gesehen::, informierte ihn der Blonde, worauf auch Tom ein leichten Rotschimmer bekam. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

»Hallo, seid ihr wach?«, hörten sie Saphiras Stimme. Angelus stand seufzend auf und tapste, nur in Boxershort bekleidet, zur Tür. Schwungvoll machte er sie auf und bemerkte, dass die Blonde ihn sofort musterte.

»Heiß!«, kommentierte sie und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei. Verdutzt sah der Todesengel ihr nach. Schließlich schmiss er die Türe wieder ins Schloss und folgte dem Mädchen, welche es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

»Ihr seid also zusammen, hä? Warum erfahr ich das erst jetzt?«, fragte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen.

»Du hast uns erst gestern kennen gelernt, Saphira«, erwiederte Tom trocken.

»Jaaaaa schon, aber egal. Ich finde, ihr passt wunderbar zusammen! Nachher kommen zwei Freundinnen von mir und ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr mit uns ausreiten wollt«, erklärte sie und sah beide erwartungsvoll an.

»Ausreiten? Ich saß noch nie auf einem Pferd!«, stellte der Schwarzhaarige sofort klar. Glucksend krabbelte Angel wieder unter die Deche und kuschelte sich an Tom.

»Kannst du etwa reiten?«, fragte der Halbvampir neugierig.

»Natürlich. Hippogreife, Thestrale und Besen«, grinste der Blonde.

»Na toll«, stöhnte der Halbvampir genervt.

»Besen? Fliegende Besen? Die gibts tatsächlich?«, quietschte Saphira und krabbelte zu den beiden, um sich über sie zu beugen und nacheinander immer wieder neugierig anzusehen.

»Ja, die gibts. Ich hab aber keinen. Ich hasse sie«, seufzte der Riddle.

»Warum hasst du sie?«, fragte Angelus verblüfft.

»Ichbinvoneinemruntergefallen«, nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige in einem Tempo, das Weltrekord sein könnte.

»Wiederhol es bitte!«, forderte der Todesengel ihn auf.

Nach einem tiefen Luftholen und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wiederholte er es schließlich: »Ich. Bin. Von. Einem. Runter. Gefallen.« Als er nach ein paar Minuten noch kein Lachen hörte, sah er die zwei an. Seine Halbschwester blickte ihn nur verblüfft an, während sein Engel das Gesicht in dem Bettlacken versteckt hatte. Seine Schultern zuckten leicht, wie Tom verwirrt feststellte.

»Angel?«, fragte er vorsichtig und hob das Gesicht am Kinn an. Was er da sah, ließ ihn einen Schmollmund ziehen. Der Todesengel musste sich doch tatsächlich in die Hand beißen, um nicht loszulachen. Doch als der Kleinere den Schmollmund sah, konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Er lachte so befreit, wie er es seit Sirius' Tod nicht mehr getan hatte und hielt sich den Bauch, da dieser schon anfing etwas zu ziehen. Toms Schmollmund wurde noch größer, beleidigt drehte er sich um und drückte seinen Kopf in das Kissen. Währendessen beruhigte sich Angel wieder und wisch sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

»Warum hast du so gelacht?«, fragte Saphira leicht verwirrt.

Angelus näherte sich seinem schmollenden Schatz, während er antwortete: »Auf einem Besen fliegen ist das einfachste, was es in der Zauberwelt gibt. Als ich das erste Mal auf einem Besen saß, war meine Verwandlungslehrerin so begeistert, dass sie mir keine Strafarbeit gab, weil ich gegen die Regeln verstoßen habe. Die besagen, dass man nur mit Aufsicht der Lehrer fliegen darf, wenn man es gerade lernt. Und meine Verwandlungslehrerin verkörpert das Regelbuch. Fliegen ist wirklich so einfach, dass ich es mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass Tom Vorlost Riddle, der nur Bestnoten schreibt, vom Besen gefallen ist.«

Ein Kichern konnte er, sehr zu Toms Missfallen, nicht unterdrücken. Angel setzte sich auf die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen, als diesem etwas einfiel und er sich sofort aufsetzte. Dabei haute es den Blonden um, welcher jetzt schmollend auf dem Bett lag.

»Woher weißt du, dass ich Bestnoten schreibe?«, fragte der Halbvampir und ignorierte den Schmollmund.

»Das hast du mir gesagt«, erinnnerte ihn der Zeitreisende und hoffte, dass es Tom besänftigte. Hatte er sich da gerade wirklich verplappert?

»Nein, ich hab dir nur gesagt, dass ich gute Noten schreibe, nicht, dass ich Bestnoten rüberbringe«, erklärte Tom stirnrunzelnd.

»Ähm, dann hab ich eben gut geraten. Ist doch unwichtig«, wich Angel aus und setzte sich auf.

»Gut geraten? Angel...«, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und näherte sich dem Todesengel.

»Oh komm schon, Schatz. Woher soll ich so etwas denn wissen?« Während der Frage, wich der Blonde immer weiter nach hinten.

»Sag du es mir«, forderte der Halbvampir ihn auf. Gerade wollte Angel etwas sagen, als das Bett zu Ende war und er in hohem Bogen über die Kante flog. Mit einem spitzen Schrei knallte er auf den Boden. Das Gesicht unten, da er einen halben Salto geschafft hatte. Keine Sekunde später erschienen die besorgten Gesichter von Tom, Nagini und Saphira am Bettrand. Grummelnd sah er nach oben.

»Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf dich, mein Lieber«, schnappte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Nase.

»So etwas nennt man Rache, Süßer«, grinste der Schwarzhaarige und bekam von Saphira eine Kopfnuss.

»Au! Wofür war das?«, fragte er seine Schwester und fasste sich an den Kopf.

»Das hätte für Angelus gefährlich enden können«, meinte sie nur, legte sich der Länge nach auf das Bett und beobachtete, wie der Blonde sich wieder aufrappelte und sich neben sie legte. Etwas bedröppelt kniete Tom noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und sah dabei zu, wie Nagini sich an seinen Engel kuschelte. Saphira tat es ihr gleich und bettete ihren Kopf auf Angels Brust.

»Und wo kann ich hin?«, fragte er beleidigt. Kurzerhand hob der Blonde Nagini hoch und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Anschließend streckte er den Arm einladend aus. Zufrieden kuschelte sich Tom nun an seine Seite und schloss die Augen.

»Sagt mal, sollen wir nicht langsam aufstehen?«, fragte Angelus nach ein paar Minuten.

»Nö«, kam die einstimmige Antwort der Geschwister. Der Todesengel schnaubte nur und döste anschließend etwas, während die Schlange, Tom und Saphira wieder einschliefen. Er war froh, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht weiter auf das Wissen einging, welches er hatte. Er hatte nicht vor, Tom etwas von seiner Herkunft zu sagen. Noch nicht.

---

»Wie süß!«, hörte Angel nach einer Stunde und schlug die Augen auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um, bis sein Blick schließlich an Thomas und zwei Mädchen hängen blieb. Eines hatte braune, hüftlange Haare und schwarze Augen. Das andere hatte rote Haare und grün-blaue Augen. Die beiden waren in Saphiras Alter, wie der Blonde schätzte. Alle drei standen lächelnd da. Da der Zeitreisende noch nicht ganz bei Verstand war, sah er sich orientierungslos um und erblickte schließlich Saphira auf seiner linken und Tom auf seiner rechten Seite. Beide schliefen tief und fest. Nagini lag auf seinem Bauch und schien auch in Morpheus Arme zu sein. Verlegen wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu den drei Besuchern.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so lange schlafen könnt. Ich war heute schon einmal da und da habt ihr auch geschlafen«, meinte Thomas.

»Ich weiß«, antwortete Angel mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

»Ist der da Saphiras Bruder?«, fragte die Braunhaarige und umrundete das Bett, um Tom genauer anzusehen.

»Ja, Emily. Angelus, wenn ich dir Emily Morgani und Tina Krovan vorstellen darf? Sie sind Freundinnen von Saphira«, stellte Thomas sie vor.

»Ja, wir wollten heute etwas mit Saphira unternehmen. Sie hat uns gefragt, ob es uns etwas ausmacht, wenn ihr Bruder und sein Freund dabei sind. Am Anfang haben wir gedacht, dass sie Jason meint, aber-«, plapperte die Rothaarige - Tina - drauf los und setzte sich auf das Bett, wurde jedoch von Emily unterbrochen.

»Tina, ich denke nicht, dass es ihn interessiert! Verzeih ihr bitte, sie ist immer so nervös wenn sie jemand neues kennen lernt. Und wenn sie nervös ist, redet sie wie ein Wasserfall«, wandte sich die Braunhaarige zum Schluss an Angel, der sich irgendiwe überrumpelt vorkam.

»Ich geh dann wieder. Wenn ihr Hunger habt, Angelus, dann könnt ihr ruhig in die Küche und euch etwas bei der Köchin bestellen. Bis später«, verabschiedete sich Thomas wieder und machte sich anschließend aus dem Staub.

»Also ist dein Name Angelus? Saphira hat es uns vorhin nicht gesagt«, meinte Tina.

»Ja. Mein voller Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima«, lächelte Angesprochener und versuchte aus der starken Umarmung zu kommen. Jedoch schlangen die Geschwister jeweils einen Arm um ihn und so war bewegungsunfähig. Wimmernd ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

»Ist das eine Schlange?«, fragte Emily vorsichtig, da sie anscheinend erst jetzt Nagini bemerkt hatte. Sie war viel zu sehr mit Angelus und der Musterung von Tom beschäftigt gewesen.

»Ja, aber ihr braucht keine Angst vor ihr haben. Sie tut nichts«, beruhigte er sie, da die beiden schon etwas zurückwichen. Nach einem zweifelnden Blick auf die schlafende Schlange kamen sie jedoch wieder näher. Plötzlich regte sich Saphira und schlug verschlafen die Augen auf. Gähnend hob sie den Kopf und sah sich um, bis sie ihre beiden Freundinnen erkannte.

»Emily, Tina, was macht ihr hier?«, gähnte sie und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen, auf dem sie gerade noch lag. Doch sie bemerkte, dass es sich bewegte und sich auch nicht so anfühlte, wie es eigentlich sollte. Wieder hob sie ihren Kopf etwas an und sah in das Gesicht von Angel.

»Du bist ein gutes Kissen«, grinste sie frech.

»Deswegen will Tom nicht aufwachen, oder?«, schnaubte er. Kurz sah Saphira in das Gesicht von ihrem Bruder, ehe sie wieder zu dem Blonden blickte.

»Korrekt«, meinte sie und drehte sich anschließend wieder zu Emily und Tina.

»Also was macht ihr-... Ich hab verschlafen«, stellte sie fest, als ihr einfiel, dass sie etwas mit den beiden unternehmen wollte.

»Hast du«, nickten die beiden.

»Sorry«, murmelte das blonde Mädchen und setzte sich auf, ehe sie sich einmal streckte.

»Diese niedliche Bild gerade war es allemal wert«, grinste Emily. Saphira und Angel schnaubten, jedoch konnten sie ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Plötzlich regte sich Tom und öffnete seine rubinrote Augen, wobei er sich verschlafen umsah. An Emily und Tina blieb sein Blick hängen und wurde fragend.

»Hallo. Ich heiße Tina Krovan und das ist Emily Morgani. Wir sind Freunde von Saphira«, lächelte die Rothaarige.

»Hallo«, nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige, schloss die Augen und war anscheinend nicht gewillt, seinen Engel aus der Umarmung loszulassen.

»Steh jetzt auf, Bruderherz! Ihr wolltet doch mit uns ausreiten!«, quengelte Saphira und stupste den Halbvampir immer wieder in die Seite.

»Verschwinde, du Nervensäge«, grummelte dieser und zog die Decke über Angels Oberkörper und seinen Kopf.

»Bin keine Nervensäge«, schmollte das Mädchen.

»Wie wärs wenn du uns die Reithosen und -stiefel bringst. Währendessen schmeiß ich den Hübschen hier aus dem Bett«, schlug der Todesengel nun vor und erhielt ein Nicken der Blonden. Sie hüpfte aus dem Zimmer, wobei ihr ihre beiden Freundinnen folgten.

»Ich will nicht ausreiten, Schatz! Ich mach mich da doch nur zum Affen!«, jammerte Tom sofort und erhielt darauf ein leises Lachen des Blonden.

»Du wirst es schon überleben. Komm steh auf. Wenn du runterfliegst, bleiben wir eben da«, lächelte er und setzte sich auf. Er krabbelte aus dem Bett, legte eine Hand auf Toms Rücken und die andere unter die Knie des Schwarzhaarigen, ehe er ihn hoch hob und darauf ein erschrockenens Quicken erhielt. Aus Schreck klammerte sich der Größere fest um den Blonden und ließ sich ins Bad tragen. Dort machten sie sich fertig und nachdem sie sich obenrum angezogen hatte, kam auch schon Saphira. Sie drückte ihnen die schwarzen Hosen und Stiefel in die Hand, welche sie auch sofort anzogen. ((AdA: Denkt daran, dass sie ihre Boxershorts anhatten)) Nagini, die inzwischen aufgewacht war, schlängelte sich um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und blieb dort liegen. Mit einer fröhlichen Tina, einer aufgeregten Emily, einem zufriedenen Angelus und einem beleidigten Tom marschierte Saphira aus dem Haus und dann in Richtung Stall. Dort suchten sich Emily und Tina zwei braune Pferde aus und sattelten diese auch sofort. Saphira führte die jungen Männer zielstrebig auf einen schwarzen Hengst und eine weiße Stute zu.

»Tom, das hier ist der bravste, den wir haben. Bei ihm dürftest du schnell lernen. Sein Name ist Carus«, erklärte sie und zeigte dabei auf den schwarzen.

»Angel, die hier ist die zweitartigste. Ich denke, dass du besser reiten kannst, als Tom. Ihr Name ist Sela«, wandte sie sich an den Zeitreisenden, der nickte und die Stute beruhigend streichelte. Das Mädchen half den Jungen noch ihre Pferde zu satteln und tat dies anschließend bei ihrer fuchsroten Stute. Sie führten die Tiere aus dem Stall und dann ein Stück weiter auf eine große Wiese, die an einem Wald grenzte. Die drei Mädchen setzten sich auf die Geschöpfe und sahen erwartungsvoll zu den Jungs. Angel machte es ihnen ohne zu zögern nach und es klappte auch. Doch Tom schluckte schwer und musterte seinen Hengst unsicher.

»Und ich muss das wirklich machen?«, fragte er seinen blonden Engel nervös. Dieser rollte genervt mit den Augen.

»Tommy, schwing deinen Arsch jetzt endlich auf Carus! Er wird dich schon nicht runter hauen«, seufzte er und war kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen. Noch einen unsicheren Blick traf das schwarze Tier, ehe der Halbvampir es doch irgendwie schaffte, sich auf das Pferd zu hiefen. Nervös nahm er die Zügel in die Hand. Saphira erklärte ihnen was sie zu tun hatten und schon schleppten sich die Vierbeiner einen Weg zu dem hellaussehenden Wald. ((AdA: Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich die Erklärung nicht weiter ausgefeilt habe, aber ich kenne mich mit Pferden kein Stück aus... beschämt auf den Boden guck)) Sie ritten gemütlich durch den Wald, wobei sich Tom nicht mehr so unsicher fühlte, sondern langsam aber sicher Spaß hatte. Angel hingegen liebte es, auf der Stute zu reiten und nahm sich vor, Thomas zu fragen ob er es öfters machen durfte. Nach drei Stunden ritten sie zurück und kümmerten sich um die Pferde, bevor sie alles aufräumten und in das Haus verschwanden. Da Toms und Angels Mägen auf sich aufmerksam machten, trotteten sie in die Küche und baten die Köchin um Essen. Nachdem sie dies verschlungen hatten, verabschiedeten sich die Jungs, da sie in das Dorf wollten.

»Angel? Ich möchte zu meinem Onkel, Morfin Gaunt. Ich brauche einen Blutstein von ihm, da er der einzigste aus meiner Familie ist, der Vampirgene hat«, sagte Tom plötzlich und sah den Blonden ernst an. Dieser nickte nur und zusammen maschierten sie zum Waldrand, da dort die Gaunthütte stand. Der Halbvampir war froh, dass er dies letztes Jahr herausgefunden hatte und sie nun nicht die Leute fragen mussten. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie an einer schäbigen Waldhütte an und sofort rümpfte der Schwarzhaarige missbilligend seine Nase.

»Was für eine tolle Wohngegend!«, erkannte er sarkastisch und stiefelte zur Tür. Er klopfte an und nach ein paar Minuten machte ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit roten Augen auf. Er sah heruntergekommen aus und seine Kleidung war dreckig. Die Haare waren schulterlang und filzig. Sein Körperbau war mager.

»Was wollt ihr?!«, fragte er harsch.

»Ich nehme an Sie sind Morfin Gaunt?«, wollte Tom nach der Musterung wissen.

»Ja. Und du bist?«

»Tom Vorlost Riddle. Meine Mutter hieß Merope Gaunt«, erklärte der Halbvampir und quetschte sich flink an seinem Onkel vorbei. Er musterte die Hütte und ignorierte dabei den kalten Blick des Schwarzhaarigen.

»Diese Schlampe hat also ein Kind. Was willst du hier?«, wollte Morfin wissen und trat näher. Nun kam auch Angelus rein.

»Einen Blutstein. Meine Mutter ist bereits tot und Sie sind der letzte Vampir aus meiner Familie«, erwiederte Tom.

»Und wieso sollte ich ihn dir geben? Ich nehme an, dass du der Sohn von Thomas Riddle bist, stimmts? Dann bist du ein wertloses Halbblut!«, spie Morfin aus.

»Mag sein, aber ich bin dennoch ein Vampir. Zumindest ein Halbvampir«, stellte Tom ruhig klar. Es wurmte ihn, dass sein Onkel so etwas sagte, doch was hatte er anderes erwartet?

»Ich geb dir keinen Blutstein! Such dir jemand anderes oder verrecke! Ist mir scheiß egal!«, keifte Morfin bedrohlich.

»Sie haben keine Kinder, oder?«, mischte sich nun Angel in das Gespräch ein.

»Nein. Und du bist?«, fragte der Vollvampir und musterte ihn.

»Angelus Nexima.«

»Noch nie gehört«, meinte Morfin missbilligend.

»Das bezweifle ich keinesfalls. Da Sie keine Kinder haben, wird es später auch keine Nachfahren Salazar Slytherins geben. Wollen Sie das wirklich riskieren? Auch wenn Tom nur ein Halbblut ist, so ist er dennoch Slytherins Nachfahre. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie noch Kinder bekommen werden«, sagte Angel ruhig. Nun schien Morfin nachdenklich.

»Bist du ein Zauberer?«, wollte er dann von dem Todesengel wissen und sah ihm fest in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

»Korrekt«, nickte dieser.

»Reinblut?«, fragte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

»Ja, kann man so sagen.«

»Bist du ein Mensch?«

»Nein. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie dies angehen sollte.«

»Wenn du willst, dass ich Riddle einen Blutstein gebe, solltest du es mir sagen«, grinste Morfin kalt.

/Irgendwie hab ich ihn mir dümmer vorgestellt/, überlegte der Blonde stirnrunzelnd.

»Ich bin ein Todesengel«, offenbarte er nach einigen Momenten.

»Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen? Todesengel gibt es nicht mehr!«, giftete Morfin sauer. Wortlos verwandelte Angelus sich in seinen Todesengel und ließ die Flügel auf dem Rücken erscheinen. Mit großen Augen verfolgte der Vampir dies und plumpste in den Sessel hinter sich. Der Blonde verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

»Blutstein!«, verlangte der Halbvampir nun und warf seinem Schatz einen dankbaren Blick zu. Morfin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und hielt schon kurz darauf einen blutroten Stein mit zwei Löchern in der Hand. Er überreichte ihn seinem Neffen, der auch sofort seine zwei verlängerten Zähne in die Löcher rammte und das Blut gierig trank.

»Du weißt, dass du nun höchstens jedes Jahr Blut trinken musst? Normale Menschen würde es töten, aber magische Wesen überleben es, solange sie ihr Blut regenerieren können«, erklärte Morfin zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

»Das weiß ich«, gab Tom preis und schmiss den Stein zu seinem Onkel. Dieser fing ihn geschickt auf.

»Dann könnt ihr ja abhauen!« Morfin zeigte zur Tür. Wortlos marschierten die beiden Teenager zu dieser, jedoch wurden sie aufgehalten.

»Kannst du eigentlich Parsel?«, wollte der Vollvampir wissen und sah Tom fest an.

::Sieht wohl so aus::, zischte der Halbvampir und trat, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, ins Freie. Angel folgte ihm nach einem letzten Blick auf den mageren Zauberer. Schweigend stiefelten sie ins Dorf zurück.

»Schade, dass er was gegen Halbblüter hat. Ich würde ihn gern näher kennen lernen«, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich und schaute auf den Boden. Angelus legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und lächelte ihn an.

»Vielleicht kommt er ja mal zu dir, um dich besser kennen zu lernen. Sein Leben ist ja nicht gerade spannend und dies wäre für ihn doch mal eine Abwechslung. Wenn nicht, kommst du eben mal irgendwann vorbei. Er ist ein Vampir und wenn er sich selbst versorgen kann, wird er ja noch lange leben«, munterte er ihn auf. Tom nickte nur und legte einen Arm um Angels Schulter.

»Du hast Recht. Danke!«, lächelte er und gab seinem Engel einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.


	5. Die Einteilung und der erste Schultag

**Vorwort:**

Hey! Ich möchte mich zuerst einmal bei den beiden Kommischreibern bedanken:

_Allandra:_ Ich finde Tom auch schnuckelig! Hihi... Ob sie Ron und co. über den Weg laufen? Nun, irgendwann mit Sicherheit. Vergiss nicht, sie können so alt wie - ja wie was? - Hogwarts werden. Ich habe vor, eine Fortsetzung zu dieser FF zu schreiben, da mir selbst die Geschichte Spaß macht und es sicherlich viele interessiert, was aus der Zukunft – die wir ja alle kennen – wird. Die Fortsetzung wird James, Sirius, Lily, Remus und so weiter beinhalten, aber Tom und Harry werden auf jeden Fall die Hauptcharakteren bleiben. Wie man daraus schließen kann, wird es ein Happy End geben. Ich hasse es, wenn das Ende traurig wird. Naja, ich denke, ich habe genug verraten, findest du nicht? Hehe... Naja, ich nehme dein Versprechen an, mir weiterhin Reviews und in diesen hoffentlich deine Meinung zu schreiben...

_Dragonix712:_ Dir gefällt das Pairing nicht? Und du liest dennoch weiter? Ich bin gerührt. Ich selbst spring nie über meinen Schatten, wenn ich das Pairing nicht mag. Vielen Dank! tief verbeug

Ich habe mich entschieden, die Story hier weiter zu posten, und wenn es nur für Allandra und Dragonix712 ist. Ich bitte euch, mir Reviews zu schreiben, wenn ihr diese FF in Story Alert oder Favorites steckt. Ein „gut" oder „schlecht" reicht mir schon – aber natürlich mag ich auch ausführlichere.

Aber jetzt zu Story:

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Die Einteilung und der erste Schultag**

Seit drei Wochen waren Tom und Angelus bei den Riddles, doch heute mussten sie wieder nach Hogwarts und standen deshalb mit verkleinerten Koffer in den Taschen ihrer Umhänge in der Eingangshalle. Thomas, Cecilia, Saphira, John, Mary und Jason umarmten sie gerade nacheinander, wobei Cecilia sich sichtlich zurückhielt. Auch Jason war anscheinend nicht sehr interessiert daran, sich zu verabschieden. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen gut mit den Riddles verstanden und versprachen, dass sie wieder mal vorbei kommen würden. Natürlich musste das blonde Mädchen es wieder erwähnen.

»Ihr kommt doch bald wieder, oder? Und ihr schreibt mir Briefe, stimmts?«, wollte Saphira mit Tränen in den Augen wissen.

»Ja, Kleine. Wir verprechen es«, seufzte der Halbvampir. Schon seit Tagen fragte das Mädchen immer wieder die gleichen Fragen. Anscheinend mochte sie die beiden Jungs ganz besonders, wobei Tom sich im Stillen eingestehen musste, dass er das kleine Energiebündel ebenfalls mochte. Ja, man konnte sogar sagen, dass er sie wie eine Schwester liebte obwohl er sie noch nicht lange kannte. Doch das gleiche war ja auch mit Angelus passiert. War er schon so weich geworden? Ja, anscheinend.

»Gut! Und wehe wenn nicht!«, schniefte sie mit einem drohenden Blick. Tom und Angelus lachten nur leise und umarmten noch einmal alle. Anschließend apparierten sie zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Dort traten sie aus der dunklen Ecke heraus, in der sie ankamen, und marschierten zum Bahnsteig. Sie durchtraten das magische Portal zum Gleis neundreiviertel und sahen sofort den roten Hogwartsexpress. Es waren schon viele Leute da und nach einem kurzem Blick quetschten sie sich durch die Menschenmasse, bevor sie in den Zug einstiegen. Dort suchte Tom das Abteil in dem sich seine 'Freunde' breit gemacht hatten, und betrat dieses, nachdem er es gefunden hatte. Sofort hörten sie mit ihrer Diskussion - worüber interessierte die beiden nicht sonderlich - auf und wandten ihre Köpfe zur Tür. Angelus erkannte Cygnus Black, welcher der Vater von Bellatrix Lestrange war. Er hatte ja schon ein Foto auf dem Wandteppich des Black-Hauses gesehen. Deshalb wusste er auch, dass Orion Black, Sirius' Vater, ebenfalls anwesend war. Cygnus hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare und braune Augen, die ins Schwarze übergingen. Auch Orion hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm locker über die Schulter hingen, und dieselbe saphirblaue Augen, die auch sein ältester Sohn hatte oder - wie sich Angel zurechtwies - haben wird. Ein braunhaariger Junge mit braunen Augen und einem muskulösem Körperbau saß nebem Cygnus. Auch war ein mossgrünäugiger Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren, die ihm bis zum Kinn hingen, anwesend. Sie sahen ihn alle neugierig an.

»Hallo Tom, wer ist das?«, fragte der braunäugige Black mit einem freundlichen und leicht verführerischem Lächeln. Dies nahm der Todesengel mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Kenntnis.

/Wenn der genauso wie Bellatrix um Toms Gunst wirbt, bring ich ihn um!/, schoss es ihm dabei durch den Kopf.

»Das ist Angelus Nexima. Er ist neu auf Hogwarts«, informierte der Halbvampir die Jungs, worauf sie verstehend nickten.

»Achso, deshalb führst du ihn herum?«, wollte Cygnus immer noch lächelnd wissen.

»Nein. Wir haben uns schon in den Sommerferien kennengelernt und auch angefreundet«, erklärte Tom knapp und setzte sich neben Orion. Angel ließ sich links von ihm nieder und da niemand neben ihm selbst saß, legte er seine Beine auf den Sitz und lehnte sich an seinen Geliebten. Sie hatten zwar abgemacht, dass niemand von ihrer Beziehung wissen sollte - schließlich wollte Angelus, wie er es so schön ausdrückte, nicht die gesamte Schülerschaft wütend an den Fersen kleben haben - doch an ihn lehnen war ja nicht schlimm. Seiner Meinung nach. Auch Tom juckte es nicht im geringsten. Eher im Gegenteil, er genoss es.

»Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht auch vorstellen, nicht? Also, mein Name ist Orion Black. Derjenige, der Tom angesprochen hat, ist Cygnus Black. Mein Cousin zweiten Grades. Der mit den braunen Haaren und Augen ist Anthony Carrow und der mit den grünen Augen dort ist Marius Dolohow. Ihr versteht euch ziemlich gut, oder?«, plauderte der Black drauf los, was den Zeitreisenden doch sehr verwunderte. Von den Erzählungen seines Paten hatte er sich den Jungen verschlossener und grimmiger vorgestellt. Was mochte passiert sein, dass er so geworden war oder werden wird?

»Ja, wir verstehen uns gut«, bestätigte der Halbvampir beiläufig und kramte ein Buch aus seinem Koffer, welchen er anschließend auf den Gepäckableger schweben ließ. Dies tat er auch mit dem Koffer des Blonden. Er vertiefte sich in den Wälzer, während Angelus vor sich hin döste und die restlichen Jungs rumalberten und Spiele spielten. Ab und zu spürte der Todesengel wütende Blicke auf sich und vermutete, dass sie Cygnus gehörten.

/Ja, jetzt weiß ich woher Bellatrix ihre Verliebtheit zu Voldie her hatte. Ihr Vater ist da genauso, wie ich es einschätze/, überlegte er und konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen. Spätestens nach der Schule würde er dem Black alle Hoffnungen zerstören! Angelus sah es als Entschuldigung für die vielen Morde Cygnus' Tochter an...

Während der Zugfahrt war Angel eingeschlafen, doch von einem sanften Rütteln an seiner Schulter wurde er wach. Verschlafen öffnete er seine Smaragde und blickte geradewegs in die roten Seelenspiegels der Person, die der Grund war, dass er nun in dieser Zeit lebte. Er setzte sich gähnend auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Kurz sah er sich um und erkannte, dass die Jungs sich umzogen, da sie anscheinend gleich ankamen. Schweigend schlüpfte auch er in die Hogwartsuniform und als er fertig war, hielt auch schon der Zug an. Sie traten aus diesem heraus und schritten zu den Kutschen. Kurz sah er zu den Thestralen, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter um sie.

In Hogwarts wurde Angelus von einem Mann mit langen, kastanienbraunen Bart und Haaren aufgehalten. Seine Augen waren hellblau und der Todesengel brauchte nur einen Moment, um ihn als Albus Dumbledore zu identifizieren. Einige Sekunden starrte er den Mann einfach nur an. Es war doch ein Unterschied, den jungen Dumbledore und nicht den alten zu sehen. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine wirren Gedanken los zu werden und schaute den Mann anschließend freundlich an.

»Ich nehme an, dass Sie Mr. Nexima sind?«, fragte der Professor und hatte sein berühmtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

»Ja, Sir«, nickte Angelus. Dumbledore wies ihn an, ihm zu folgen, was der Zeitreisende auch nach einem kurzem Blick zu Tom, welcher ihn beobachtet hatte, tat. Sie marschierten in den Raum, welchen Angel noch von seinem ersten Schuljahr kannte. Die Erstklässler waren schon anwesend und sahen sich ängstlich, bewundernd und neugierig um. Der Todesengel blieb bei dem Professor stehen, welcher den Mund aufmachte und zu reden begann.

»Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore. Ich werde euch jetzt in die Große Halle bringen, in der ihr in ein Haus eingeteilt werdet. Die vier Häuser - Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin und Hufflepuff - werden für euch die nächsten sieben Jahre ein Zuhause, eine Familie und eine Unterkunft sein. Es können euch Hauspunkte abgezogen werden, aber auch neue hinzugefügt. Nun folgt mir. Mr. Nexima, Sie werden nach mir in die Halle gehen«, wies Dumbledore den Zeitreisenden an, welcher nur nickte. Der Professor schritt durch die Gänge, Angelus folgte ihm und nach diesem die neuen Schüler. In der Großen Halle stand schon der dreibeinige Stuhl mit dem Hut, welcher, nachdem die neuen Ankömmlinge da waren, zu schweben und singen begann. Alle Schüler und Lehrer hörten aufmerksam zu. Nachdem der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, wurden die Erstklässler aufgerufen, um dank des Hutes in ein Haus geschickt zu werden. Als endlich alle Schüler - außer Angel - auf ihren Plätzen saßen, erhob sich der Schulleiter Professor Dippet.

»Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wir möchten dieses Jahr noch jemanden bei uns begrüßen, der sich entschieden hat, nun bei uns zu lernen. Mr. Nexima, bitte setzen Sie sich auf den Stuhl«, wandte sich der alte Mann an Angel, welcher der Aufforderung nachkam. Kaum berührte der Hut seinen Kopf, hörte er auch schon eine piepsige Stimme.

°Angelus Diamond Nexima... Nein, Harry James Potter! Aber wie ist das möglich, Junge? Der junge Potter, der hier zur Schule geht, ist das einzigste Kind der Potter-Familie! Moment... Du bist aus der Zukunft?! Weißt du eigentlich, dass so etwas verboten ist, hä?°, belehrte der Hut den jungen Mann. Angelus rollte genervt mit den Augen, was die Schüler und Lehrer in der Halle sehen konnten. Schließlich passte der Hut ihm nun und rutschte nicht mehr über seine Augen.

°Stell dir vor, dass weiß ich nur zu gut. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit! Ich will nicht zum Mörder werden, nur weil es die gesamte Zauberwelt so will! Also schick mich endlich in ein Haus!°, fauchte der Todesengel ihm in Gedanken entgegen.

°Pah! So nicht, junger Mann. Ich will erst die Hintergründe wissen und dazu muss ich deinen Kopf noch ein wenig durchforsten. Also, was haben wir denn da... Tom Riddle wird also zu Lord Voldemort, einem Monster... Du bist hier, um es zu verhindern... Ihr habt euch ineinander verliebt... Du bist ein Todesengel... Was gibts denn noch schönes... Du kannst also nicht mehr in deine Zeit zurück... Hmmm... Interessant, du hast den Avada Kedavra überlebt und bist nach Gryffindor gekommen, was mir anscheinend schwer gefallen ist, zu bestimmen... Dein Wissen über die Magie ist groß... Nun, wir sollten zu deiner Häuserwahl kommen, meinst du nicht?°, fragte der magische Stoff.

°Ganz meiner Meinung! Also los...°, keifte Angel genervt.

°Ruhig Blut, junger Mann. Nun ja, wie ich schon sagte, ist dein Wissen über die Magie groß und du bist vernünftig. Du bist mutig und loyal, jedoch auch listig und du würdest für deine Freunde sterben. Du hilst deinen Mitmenschen und versuchst in ihnen das Gute zu sehen. Da bist du Professor Dumbledore ziemlich ähnlich, weißt du? Also, wo soll ich dich hinstecken? Natürlich würdest du gut nach Gryffindor passen, aber auch Slytherin scheint passend für dich zu sein. Schließlich ist dir Freundschaft sehr wichtig und dass du hier alle an der Nase herumführst, spricht schon für das Schlangenhaus. Ravenclaw scheint nicht so passend zu sein, auch wenn du intelligent bist, machst du dir nicht viel aus der Schule. Und Hufflepuff ist mit Sicherheit zu langweilig für deine Abenteuergene. Also, ich stell dir wieder die Frage ob du nach Gryffindor oder lieber nach Slytherin kommen möchtest.°

°Slytherin°, antwortete der Zeitreisende prompt.

°Ja, weil dein Liebster dort ist. Hätte ich mir auch gleich denken können. Übrigens solltest du nicht zu sehr die Vergangenheit verändern, sonst ist nichts mehr so, wie du es kennst°, meinte der Hut nachdenklich.

°Das sollte auch der Sinn des ganzen sein°, gab der Blonde leise bekannt.

°Vermutlich. Nun, ich wünsche dir viel Glück in...° »SLYTHERIN!«, schrie der Hut laut in die Halle, worauf der Slytherintisch laut zu klatschen anfing. Angelus erhob sich und marschierte zu Tom, welcher ihm Platz machte. Er ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und bemerkte, dass das Essen erschien. Anscheinend legte der Schulleiter nicht so viel Wert auf die Reden wie Dumbledore.

»Warum hast du so genervt mit den Augen gerollt?«, fragte der Halbvampir neugierig, was nur diejenigen bemerkten, die Tom gut kannten.

»Ach, er meinte, mich in einigen Dinge belehren zu müssen. Nicht, dass ich auf ihn hören würde«, murmelte Angelus ärgerlich, was den Schwarzhaarigen noch neugieriger machte.

»Weshalb tat er es? Was hat er für einen Grund, dich zurecht zuweisen?«, wollte er wissen und schaufelte sich etwas Essen auf seinen goldenen Teller.

»Ähm, nicht so wichtig«, nuschelte der Todesengel unsicher. Tom schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, beließ es aber dabei. Er konnte ihn ja noch später fragen. Das restliche Abendessen verlief größtenteils schweigend. Nachdem das Mahl verschwunden und das Besteck wieder blitzblank war, stand der Schulleiter auf.

»Ich muss euch noch die Regeln erklären. Der Verbotene Wald wird von niemanden betreten, der nicht an einem schmerzhaften Tod enden möchte. Das Zaubern auf den Gängen ist verboten, ebenso das Rennen. Weitere Regeln findet ihr in dem Büro unseres Hausmeister, Mr. Flaier. Und nun möchte ich die Vertrauenschüler bitten, die Erstklässler ihres Hauses in die Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle zu geleiten. Gute Nacht«, wünschte ihnen Professor Dippet und Angelus wusste schon an dem Ton, dass der alte Mann streng war. Die Slytherin standen auf und stiefelten gemeinsam in die Kerker, an der sie vor einer kahlen Steinwald stehen blieben.

»Reinblut«, verkündete Tom laut und schon verschwand die Steinwand. Die Schüler marschierten in den Raum, welcher nun offenbart wurde.

»Du solltest dir das Passwort merken, Nexima. Sonst kannst du ewig dort draußen warten!«, riet Cygnus dem Zeitreisenden gehässig, welcher ihm nur einem abwertenden Blick zuwarf und anschließend den Gemeineschaftsraum musterte. Es gab viele gemütliche Sessel und Sitzecken, Tische, Kamine und auch ein paar Bücherregale. Natürlich war alles in Grün und Silber gehalten, doch Angelus stufte den Raum als akzeptabel ein. Anscheinend war der junge Black unzufrieden damit, dass der Blonde ihn nicht beachtete und riss ihn somit an der Schulter zu sich herum. Wütend funkelten dunkelbraune Augen in die Smaragde des ein Kopf Kleinerens.

»Ignorier mich nicht, Nexima. Ansonsten bist du schnell hier untendurch, wenn du so arrogant bist!«, spie er ihm entgegen und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Unbeeindruckt hob Angelus eine Augenbraue. Er hatte sechs Jahre Severus Snape als Leher gehabt und dieser hatte ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gemocht. Dieser Junge war dagegen lächerlich.

»Wie du meinst, Black. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich zusammenreißen werde. Danke für den Tipp«, erwiederte der Blonde sarkastisch und stieß die Hand von seiner Schulter. Gerade wollte Cygnus etwas erwiedern - was sicherlich nicht nett gemeint war -, als Tom dazwischen schritt.

»Es reicht, Cygnus. Wie haben es verstanden«, verkündete er kalt und zog seinen Geliebten mit zu den Siebtklässler Schlafsäle der Jungen. Dort sah sich der neue Schüler musternd um und befand es als sehr gemütlich. Es gab wieder Fenster, die mit Sicherheit magisch waren, doch man sah nur Dunkelheit, da es im Freien ja Nacht war. Grüne Vorhänge waren davor gezogen. Sechs Betten waren vorhanden, daran grüne Vorhänge, Nachttischchen, Schreibtische und für jeden ein Bücherregal und jeweils einen Kleiderschrank. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert worden, so dass auch viel Platz war. Links von Angelus befand sich eine Tür, die mit Sicherheit ins Badezimmer führte.

»Und? Bist du zufrieden?«, fragte Tom schmunzelnd und stiefelte zu seinem Bett, vor dem sein Koffer stand. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand flogen die Kleidung, Bücher und sonstige Habseligkeiten an den gewünschten Platz. Angel tat das gleiche, ließ auch noch Herdwig aus dem Fenster fliegen, bevor er antwortete.

»Ja, sehr sogar. Wer wohnt sonst noch in diesem Zimmer?«, wollte er wissen, während er sich auf sein Bett, was neben dem von Tom stand, warf. Als der Schwarzhaarige etwas erwiedern wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und vier Jungen kamen herein. Es waren Orion, Cygnus, Anthony und Marius. Der Todesengel lächelte sie freundlich an, was größtenteils erwiedert wurde. Nur Cygnus würdigte ihn keines Blickes, doch das störte ihn weniger. Nun stand der Zeitreisende wieder auf und fischte seine Schlafsachen und Badsachen heraus. Er stiefelte in das Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Anschließend zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an. Da es nun September war, frierte man in der Nacht ziemlich und in den Kerkern war es ja noch schlimmer. Er schlürfte wieder in sein Bad und murmelte etwas was sich anhörte, wie »Gute Nacht«. Orion, Tom, Anthony und Marius erwiederten es, doch der andere Black sagte nichts. Schon bald schlief der Junge, der in seiner Zeit als Dumbledores Goldjunge bekannt war, ein.

---

Als Angelus am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war es noch sehr früh. Wie er durch die Vorhänge erkennen konnte, war es kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Bein und wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass es Nagini war. Sie stoppte erst, als ihr Gesicht sich an seines schmiegte.

::Weißt du was ich heute machen kann, Angel? Es ist immer so langweilig, wenn Tommy Unterricht hat::, seufzte die Schlange frustriert.

Angelus gluckste und rieb sich die Augen. ::Wie wärs wenn du einfach mitkommst? Tom kann doch einen Illusionszauber auf dich legen. Du darfst bloß nichts sagen, wenn die Lehrer oder andere Schüler da sind.::

::Das ist ne gute Idee! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob unser Vampir da mit macht. Würde mich wundern.::

::Unsinn, Kleine. Den überreden wir schon.::

Nagini seufzte. ::Wenn du meinst...::

Angelus nickte überzeugt. ::Genau das mein ich. Und nun entschuldige mich. Ich will mich umziehen::, erklärte auf den fragenden Blick und stand auf, um ins Bad zu schlürfen. Dort machte er sich fertig und duschte auch. Er stiefelte mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog die Hogwartsuniform daraus hervor. Anschließend schlüpfte er in die Kleidung, sah sich noch einmal um ob jemand wach war, und schnipste mit Fingern damit sich seine Haare selbst zu einem Zopf flochten. Dann legte er schon einmal seine Tasche auf das Bett, damit er sie - wenn er den Stundeplan hatte - schnell finden konnte. Der Todesengel setzte sich auf sein Bett und streichelte Nagini, während er die Schlafenden beobachtete. Langsam regte sich Orion und nach ein paar Momenten setzte er sich auf. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte. Verpeilt sah er sich um und entdeckte Angelus, der sanft lächelte.

/Er erinnert mich an Sirius. Sie sehen sich so verdammt ähnlich/, überlegte der Zeitreisende traurig.

Orion legte den Kopf schief. »Ist etwas, Angelus? Ich darf dich doch beim Vornamen nennen, oder?«

»Klar, Orion.« Der Blonde grinste den Größeren frech an und ignorierte die erste Frage, was dem anderen jedoch nicht aufzufallen schien. Denn dieser schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und stieg aus dem Bett, um seine Sachen zu holen und anschließend ins Bad zu tapsen. Nun wachten auch Cygnus, Anthony und Marius auf. Sie schnappten sich ebenfalls ihre Kleidung und marschierten in das Badezimmer. Angelus ging zu Toms Bett und rüttelte diesen an der Schulter. Doch der Halbvampir grummelte nur etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Geduldig wiederholte der Blonde das Rütteln, aber es brachte einfach nichts. Seufzend beugte er sich runter und legte, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass die anderen noch im Bad waren, seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten. Wie immer bekam er Tom somit wach, der sofort erwiederte. Doch schon bald brach Angel den Kuss ab und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen liebevoll an.

»Steh auf, Tom. Wir müssen langsam los.«

»Will aber nich'.«

»Das ist mir egal. Wir müssen trotzdem los. Also zieh dich endlich an«, kam die etwas genervte Antwort. Beleidigt stand der Riddle nun auf und schlürfte mit seiner Schuluniform ins Bad, aus dem gerade die anderen Siebtklässler kamen.

»Du hast ihn aufgeweckt? Glanzleistung!«, nickte Orion bewundernd und sah Tom nach, der die Tür mit dem Fuß ins Schloss schmiss.

»Übung, Orion. Alles reine Übungsache!«, lachte der Zeitreisende amüsiert. Wieder spürte Angelus einen wütenden und eifersüchtigen Blick auf sich, ignorierte diesen aber mit Leichtigkeit. Als alle wegsahen, drehte sich der Blonde zu Nagini, die sich unter seiner Bettdecke versteckt hatte - schließlich durften Schlangen nicht in Hogwarts gehalten werden und die Siebtklässler wussten nichts von ihr - und hexte sie unsichtbar. Anschließend streckte er ihr unauffällig den Arm hin, den sie auch gleich hochschlängelte. Unter seinem Hemd machte sie es sich bequem. Warum sollte er sich wegen dem Thema mit Tom rumzoffen, wenn auch er selbst Nagini mitnehmen konnte? Doch er nahm sich vor, es nachher Tom zu sagen wenn niemand auf sie achtete. Die kleine Schlange hatte anscheinend verstanden was er vorhatte und blieb ruhig liegen. Nachdem auch der Halbvampir wieder gekommen war, stiefelte die Gruppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum und von da aus zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sich die an ihren Haustisch und fingen an zu essen. Tom wurde von allen Seiten beschlagnahmt, was Angelus gelassen zur Kenntnis nahm. Er hatte es sich schon gedacht.

Ein blonder Mann mit einem Walrossschnurrbart kam am Tisch entlang und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Er war etwas dick und der Todesengel konnte ihn sofort als Horace Slughorn entziffern. Seine Augen waren dunkelbraun und in der Zukunft war er Hundert Prozent dicker. Als er bei den Siebtklässler ankam, wandte er sich zuletzt an den neuen Schüler.

»Mr. Nexima, ich bin Professor Slughorn und ihr Hauslehrer. Außerdem unterrichte ich Zaubertränke. Also, falls Sie Fragen haben sollten, können Sie sich ruhig an mich wenden«, lächelte er freundlich.

»Natürlich, Sir«, nickte Angelus höflich und nahm den Stundenplan entgegen. Slughorn verzog sich wieder und der Blonde studierte das Pergament in seinen Händen:

_Montag:__ 1. Verwandlung (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 2. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 3.+4. Alte Runen (Slytherin/Hufflepuff), 5.+6. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Slytherin/Gryffindor)_

_Dienstag:__ 1.+2. Zaubertränke (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 3.+4. Verteidigung gegen die dunlen Künste (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 5. Kräuterkunde (Slytherin/Hufflepuff), Mitternacht: Astronomie (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)_

_Mittwoch:__ 1. Zauberkunst (Slytherin/Ravenclaw), 2.+3. Zaubertränke (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 4. Wahrsagen (Slytherin/Ravenclaw), 5. Geschichte der Zauberei (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)_

_Donnerstag:__ 1.+2. Zauberkunst (Slytherin/Ravenclaw), 3.+4. Verwandlung (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 5. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 6. Kräuterkunde (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)_

_Freitag:__ 1. Zaubertränke (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 2. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 3. Verwandlung (Slytherin/Gryffindor), 4. Zauberkunst (Slytherin/Ravenclaw), 5. Kräuterkunde (Slytherin/Hufflepuff), 6. Wahrsagen (Slytherin/Ravenclaw), Mitternacht: Astronomie (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)_

Der blonde Zeitreisende konnte sich gerade noch von einem frustriertem Aufstöhnen abhalten. Sie hatten insgesamt SECHZEHN Stunden mit den Gryffindors. Einfach wunderbar. Warum hatten sie eigentlich noch so viel mit den Ravenclaws? Mit den Hufflepuffs hatten sie ja nur Kräuterkunde und Alte Runen. Kurz schüttelte Angelus den Kopf um seine sinnlosen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, ehe er zu den Jungs sah. Diese lasen immer noch ihre Stundenpläne. Doch schließlich hob Cygnus den Kopf und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Grimasse.

»Wir haben die meisten Stunden mit Gryffindor! Zwar auch oft mit Ravenclaw, aber Hufflepuff ist selten. Und ausgerechnet die lassen sich am besten fertig machen!«, offenbarte er enttäuscht und gehässig. Nun verstand Angelus, warum sie so wenig Unterricht mit den Schülern des Dachs-Hauses hatten. Sie ließen sich zu leicht von den Slytherins schickanieren. Angelus lobte im Stillen den Direktor, bevor er seinen Teller leerte.

»Ich nehme an, dass ihr alle Verwandlung habt, oder?«, fragte der Blonde und erhob sich, nachdem Tom aufgestanden war.

»Ja. Du auch? Gut. Lasst uns gehen«, meinte der schwarzhaarige Halbvampir und führte die kleine Gruppe in das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Dumbledore kam und sie in den Raum ließ. Inzwischen waren schon alle Schüler anwesend und der Professor konnte beginnen. Er stellte sich vor das Pult und sah jeden einmal an.

»Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Heute werdet ihr den Animatus-Zauber lernen. Wer kann mir etwas über ihn erzählen?«, fragte er vergnügt und erwartungsvoll. Sofort schossen Hände in die Höhe.

»Mr. Black«, sagte der Professor und deutete auf Cygnus. Dieser nahm nun die Hand herunter und begann:

»Der Animatus-Zauber erweckt tote Materie zum 'Leben'. Die Dinge, welche von dem Zauber getroffen wurden, übernehmen bestimmte Funktionen. Doch er funktioniert nur, wenn die Dinge nie lebendig waren. So werden beispielsweise auch die Schachfiguren zum Leben erweckt. Der Zauber ist kompliziert und erfordert viel Konzentration. Die Zauberformel lautet _Animatus_«, schloss der junge Mann und warf Angelus anschließend einen überheblichen Blick zu. Dieser zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

/Will der einen Wettkampf? Wer besser im Unterricht ist, oder was?/, überlegte der Todesengel und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. Wenn dieser vernarrte Idiot einen möchte, bitte. Konnte er haben. Dumbledore nickte zu Cygnus Ausführungen, gab Slytherin fünf Punkte und ließ zu jedem eine kleine Tierfigur fliegen. Alle Figuren waren aus Glas und Angel sah neugierig auf seine Figur. Er hatte schon bei den ersten bemerkt, dass es unterschiedliche gab. Als eine vor seiner Nase landete, starrte er sie verwundert an. Es war ein Hund. Ein ziemlich großer Hund. Ein grimmähnlicher Hund. Ein Hund, der Sirius verblüffend ähnlich sah. Angelus schluckte. Er nahm sich vor, nachher Dumbledore zu fragen, ob er die Figur behalten durfte. Doch nun riss er sich von der Glasfigur los und sah zu Tom, der neben ihm saß. Seine Figur war eine Schlange, die den Todesengel an einen Basilisken erinnerte.

»Das ist doch ein Basilisk oder irre ich mich?«, fragte der Zeitreisende seinen Geliebten im Flüsterton, welcher nur nickte. Nagini bewegte sich etwas an Angels Bauch und diesem fiel dann wieder ein, dass er Tom etwas sagen wollte, was er auch sofort tat. Schließlich war es schon ziemlich laut, da die meisten ihre Figuren zum Leben erweckten. Nun ja, sie versuchten es zumindest.

»Tommy? Nagini ist übrigens auch anwesend. Ihr wäre sonst langweilig geworden und da hab ich sie mitgenommen«, gestand er und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion. Tom, der mitten in der Zauberstabbewegung für den Zauber war, hielt inne. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem blonden Todesengel, der ihn unschuldig anlächelte.

»Wie bitte?! Und was ist, wenn ein Lehrer oder sonst jemand sie bemerkt? Hm? Habt ihr daran gedacht?«, zischte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

»Sie wird nichts sagen und so wird sie niemand bemerken. Und nun mach weiter, Dumbledore guckt dich so verwundert an, weil du nicht weiter machst. Schließlich musst du deinen guten Ruf verteidigen«, meinte Angelus und grinste amüsiert, als Tom tatsächlich weiter machte. Nun wandte sich auch der blonde Schönling an seinen Hund und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er konzentrierte sich und schwang seinen Zauberstab, während er die Zauberformel murmelte. Nun, er wollte sie zumindest ausprechen, doch ein Zischeln neben sich, ließ ihn den Kopf zu der Quelle des Geräusches drehen. Anscheinend hatte Tom den Zauber schon vollbracht, denn der kleine Basilisk schlängelte sich um Toms Arm und quatschte diesen voll. Anscheinend war dieser König der Schlangen sehr gesprächig. Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Hund und vollführte die gleiche Prozedur wie schon Tom vor ihm. Sein Hund erwachte sofort zum Leben und bellte ihn - fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd - an. Das Bellen klang etwas gedämpft und höher, als bei normalen Hunden. Er nahm ihn auf die Hand und begutachtete ihn staunend. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er den Hund behalten wollte. Er sah so niedlich aus, auch wenn er aus Glas war. Dieses konnte der Blonde ja noch später unzerbrechlich hexen. Dumbledore hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass sie fertig waren und kam nun auf Tom und Angelus zu. Ersterer ließ sich immer noch über das Wetter vollquatschen.

»Wie ich sehe, haben Sie beide den Animatus-Zauber schon geschafft. Wirklich beeindruckend. Ich gebe jedem von euch zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Sie können nun die Theorie über Animagi lesen. Das wird unser nächstes Thema sein. Sie finden es im Buch auf Seite Zwanzig«, sagte der Professor freundlich, doch bemerkte Angelus, dass es etwas steif wirkte. Aber der Todesengel wusste ja, dass sein ehemaliger - oder zukünftiger? - Mentor Tom nicht vertraute. Angel warf Cygnus einen triumphierenden Blick zu und bemerkte dabei, dass die ganze Klasse zu ihnen sah.

»Werden wir auch den praktischen Teil über Animagi durchführen? Ich meine, dass wir Animagi werden können?«, fragte der Halbvampir erwartungsvoll.

»Nein, Mr. Riddle. Das Ministerium erlaubt es nicht, da sie annehmen, dass es kein Schüler schaffen würde«, informierte Dumbledore und stiefelte wieder zu seinem Pult. Die Klasse wandte sich wieder enttäuscht an ihre Aufgabe und Angelus konnte das leise Gefluche von seinem Geliebten hören. Er beugte sich zu dessen Ohr hinüber.

»Soll ich dir helfen, ein Animagus zu werden?«, flüsterte er und schaute anschließend in das erstaunte Gesicht.

»Du bist einer?«

»Ja. Also? Soll ich dir helfen?« Tom nickte heftig, hatte sich jedoch schon kurz darauf wieder im Griff. Sie lasen nun die angegebene Seite durch, ließen nebenbei ihre Gedanken abschweifen. Als die Stunde fast vorbei war, richtete der braunhaarige Professor noch einmal das Wort an die Klasse.

»Ihr werdet als Hausaufgabe den Zauber weiter üben und ich möchte von jedem eine rolle Pergament über den Animatus-Zauber. Die Figuren dürft ihr behalten. Übt am besten an ihnen weiter«, lächelte er und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Angelus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Da musste er ja nicht einmal fragen! Im Stillen bedankte er sich bei Dumbledore und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Den Hund zauberte er noch schnell unzerbrechlich und steckte ihn vorsichtig in seine Umhangtasche. Gemeinsam machten sich Tom, Angel, Orion, Cygnus, Anthony und Marius auf den Weg, um in die nächste Stunde zu kommen.

---

Die Slytheringruppe kam beim Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Zimmer an und warteten auf den Professor.

»Wie heißt der Lehrer?«, fragte Angelus den Halbvampir, während er die Schüler beobachtete.

»Es ist eine Lehrerin und ihr Name ist Kaiman. Sie ist zwar streng, aber auch fair«, informierte Tom seinen Geliebten. Orion stieß sich von der Wand ab und zeigte in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. Angel folgte dem ausgestrecktem Finger und sah eine ältere Frau mit grauen, hüftlangen Haaren, strengen Gesichtszügen und blau-grauen Augen. Sie machte die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und ließ die Schüler eintreten. Die Slytherins besetzten die hinteren Reihen, während die Gryffindors die vorderen wählten.

»Guten Tag. Ich hoffe ihr wisst noch alles über die Dementoren, was wir im letzten Jahr gelernt haben. Zuerst werden wir es nur einmal wiederholen. Also, wer kann mir etwas über diese Wesen sagen? Mr. Riddle?«, rief sie Tom auf.

»Dementoren sind seelenlose und böse Kreaturen. Sie schweben über dem Boden und holen in tiefen und rasselnden Atemzügen Luft. Sie wecken die schlimmsten Erinnerungen in ihren Opfern und saugen das Glück auf, wo immer sie sind. Ist man ihnen zu lange ausgesetzt, wird man seiner geistigen Kräfte beraubt und als Folge dessen wahnsinnig. Sie tragen schwarze Umhänge mit einer Kapuze bis über das Gesicht gezogen und haben schleimige Hände, die aussehen, als wären sie im Wasser verwest. Was sich unter der Kapuze der Dementoren verbirgt, weiß kaum jemand, denn sie nehmen sie nur ab, wenn sie jemanden vollkommen zerstören wollen. Diese Waffe nennt sich „der Kuss des Dementors". Wenn sie diese ausführen, saugen sie die Seele aus dem Körper ihres Opfers. Und da man ohne Seele leben kann, fristet man von da an sein Dasein als leere Hülle. Dementoren können nichts sehen, sondern sie erfühlen die Gefühle ihrer Opfer und spüren sie so auf. Sie sind nur für magische Menschen sichtbar. Muggels und Squibs spüren nur die Auswirkungen ihrer Gegenwart. Dementoren sind die Wächter von Askaban. Der einzigste Zauber, der gegen sie hilft, ist der Patronus.«

»Hervorragend, Mr. Riddle. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Nun, wer kann mir etwas über den Patronus sagen? Mr. Nexima, wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus?«, wandte sich die alte Professorin an den blonden Ex-Gryffindor. Eben dieser sah gelangweilt auf. Er hatte gerade mit seinem Glashund gespielt, welcher einen Schweigezauber auf sich hatte. Der durchsichtige Hund versteckte sich nun unter seiner Hand, die locker auf dem Tisch lag.

»Mr. Nexima, ich würde es doch bevorzugen, wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht nicht mit Figuren spielen würden!«, keifte die Frau, als er sie nur irritiert anschaute. Die Gryffindors lachten und die Slytherins warfen Todesblicke in Angels Richtung, ließen es aber, als Tom sie warnend ansah.

»Natürlich, Professor. Ich entschuldige mich«, lächelte Angelus entschuldigend, was Professor Kaiman anscheinend - etwas! - besänftige.

»Schon in Ordnung. Trotzdem, fünfzehn Punkte Abzug! Und nun würde ich Sie bitten, etwas über den Patronus-Zauber zu erzählen.« Nun ja, wie gesagt: etwas eben.

Angel nickte. »Sicher, Professor Kaiman. Der Patronus vertreibt - wie Tom schon gesagt hat - als einzigster Zauber die Dementoren. Er ensteht aus glücklichen Gedanken und somit können Dementoren ihm nichts anhaben, da es keine traurigen gibt, die sie aussaugen können. Die Gestalt dieses Zaubers ist bei jedem Magier unterschiedlich, doch es sind ausschließlich Tiere, die mit ihren Erschaffern verbunden sind. Es ist hohe Magie und somit kann es nicht jeder Zauberer. In der akuten Gefahrensituation ist es schwieriger den Zauber durch zu führen, da man ja den glücklichen Gedanken beraubt wird. Ein gestaltlicher Patronus kann so viel Dementoren vertreiben, wie anwesend sind. Er ist mächtig, aber töten kann er diese abscheulichen Wesen nicht. Die Zauberformel lautet _Expecto Patronum_.«

»Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Nun, diesen Zauber werden wir durchnehmen. Wie Mr. Nexima schon sagte, müsst ihr an ein glückliches Erlebnis oder sonst etwas glückliches denken. Wenn ihr fest daran denkt, sagt ihr die Worte _Expecto Patronum_. Seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht funktioniert. Es ist hohe Magie und kann lange dauern, bis man einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen beherrscht. Also dann, an die Arbeit!«

Man hörte nur noch die Stühle von ihren Plätzen rücken, als alle aufstanden und sich konzentrierten, um einen Patronus zu erschaffen. Angelus war der einzigste, der sitzen blieb. Gelangweilt alberte er wieder mit seinem kleinen Hund, welchen er ihm Stillen Tatze taufte, herum, bis Professor Kaiman auf ihn zueilte.

»Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass Sie nicht mit dieser Glasfigur spielen sollen?! Können Sie den Patronus etwa schon?!«, meckerte sie ihn unfreundlich an. Der Blonde warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte.

»_Expecto Patronum!_«, wisperte er kaum hörbar. Eine silberne Gestalt brach aus der Spitze hervor und schon nach ein paar Sekunden konnte man ihn als einen Hirsch erkennnen. Das Tier drehte eine Runde in dem Zimmer, bevor es verschwamm und sich dann ganz auflöste. Perplex starrten die Schüler und die Lehrerin auf die Stelle, an der der Hirsch vor einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatte. Schließlich wandte sich die an Frau wieder an den Todesengel.

»Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin!«, knurrte sie sichtlich unwillig. Angelus grinste sie keck an, worauf sie schnaubte und sich elegant umdrehte. Sie herrschte die Schüler an, weiter zu machen und stiefelte zu ihrem Pult zurück, um schlecht gelaunt den Schülern zu zusehen.

---

»Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du den Patronus schon kannst?«, quetschte Orion Angel aus, welcher ihn unschuldig anlächelte.

»Mich hat niemand gefragt.« Orion schnaubte und warf dem Blonden einen halb belustigten, halb schmollenden Blick zu. Angelus, Tom und Orion waren gerade auf dem Weg, in das Runenklassenzimmer. Eine braunhaarige Lehrerin unterrichtete sie in diesem Fach. Das Fach im Gesamten fand der Zeitreisende spannend, doch diese Frau hatte keine Ahnung davon! Er bemerkte schon bald, dass sie immer wieder den Faden verlor und selbst Tom nebenbei seine Fingernägel putzte. Und so verbrachte der blonde Neuzugang Hogwarts' diese beiden Stunden im Halbschlaf.


	6. Das Projekt

**Vorwort:**

Hey! Ich möchte mich zuerst einmal bei den Kommischreibern bedanken:

_Reinadoreen:_ Nein nein, so meinte ich das nicht! Es genügt mir, dass du diese FF auch bei FanFinktion.de liest und da auch Kommis hinterlässt. Es reicht mir, wenn ich auf einer Website deine Meinung kenne. :-)

_Dragonix712:_ Hihi... ich muss immer noch über dein Kommi lachen... ein einfaches Smiley bringt mich so aus der Fassung, kaum zu glauben. Aber das glückliche Gesicht zeigt mir wenigstens, dass du das Kapitel gut gefunden hast (so nehme ich es jedenfalls an). Danke fürs Kommi (Smiley)!

_Melliandra:_ Ähm... nicht das ich wüsste... kanns dir also nicht genau sagen... was genau meinst du denn? Sind weniger Fehler drin, oder was? Auf jeden Fall danke fürs Review!

Aber jetzt zu Story:

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

**Das Projekt**

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stand als nächstes auf dem Stundenplan, so dass sich die Gryffindor- und Slytherinsiebtklässler auf den Weg zu den Ländereien machten. Angelus bemerkte, dass der Unterricht nicht weit entfernt von Hagrids zukünftiger Hütte stattfand. Doch schon einen Augenblick später musste er sich selbst korrigieren. Wenn Tom den Basilisk nicht auf die Hogwartsschüler los ließ, würde Hagrid nicht von der Schule geschmissen und somit vielleicht kein Wildhüter werden.

/Bei Merlin, ist das alles kompliziert!/, stöhnte er gedanklich. Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen unterbrach seine Gedanken.

»Guten Tag. Heute werden wir die Einhörner durchnehmen. Da sie Frauen bevorzugen, werdet ihr euch in Zweiergruppen teilen, in der jeweills ein Mädchen und ein Junge vorkommt. Gibt es noch Fragen?«, lächelte er freundlich. Keiner hob die Hand und somit verteilten sich alle. Angel bemerkte, wie ein blondes Mädchen auf Tom zu ging und ihn charmant anlächelte. Nun, eigentlich war es nicht nur eine, doch der schwarzhaarige Halbvampir wählte sie aus. Seufzend drehte sich Angelus zu den Schülern, die hinter ihm standen, um sich jemanden zu suchen. Doch als er sich vollends umgedreht hatte, starrte er perplex die fünf Schülerinnen an, die genau vor ihm standen und ihn anstrahlten. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wandte sich dem fies grinsenden Orion zu, welchem die Hand gehörte.

»Tja, Angelus, anscheinend bist zu ziemlich beliebt! Und das schon am ersten Tag, Respekt! Nun, das dürfte vermutlich auch an deinem - zugegeben - gutem Aussehen liegen«, grinste der Black und warf ihm einen schadenfrohen Blick zu. Der Blonde seufzte und wandte sich wieder an die Mädels. Keine Sekunde später hingen zwei von ihnen an seinen Armen, die er zuerst verwirrt ansah, sich dann jedoch losriss, als sie den Mund aufmachten, um ihn - zweifellos - zu fragen, ob er mit einer von ihnen ein Team bildete. Er sah aus den Augenwinkel ein braunäugiges Mädchen mit braun-roten Haaren. Sie stand alleine da und sah sich traurig um. Grinsend stiefelte er zu ihr - eine enttäuschte Masse hinter sich lassend.

»Hey! Sollen wir ein Team bilden?«, fragte er direkt. Erstaunt und unsicher sah sie ihn an.

»Ich bin eine Ravenclaw«, sagte sie, als würde es alles erklären.

»Ist doch egal! Mich haben auch schon ein paar Ravenclaw Mädchen gefragt. Nein, eher haben sie sich aufgedrängt. Egal, was ist jetzt? Interessiert? Oder hast du schon einen Partner?«

»Äh, nein hab ich nicht. Gut, ähm, wie heißt du? Also ich weiß, dass dein Nachname Nexima ist, aber dein Vorname? Also du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber-« Ein Finger auf ihren Lippen stoppte ihr Gestotter.

»Also erstens: Mein Name ist Angelus Nexima. Du kannst mich aber Angel nennen. Okay, zweitens: Du kannst ruhig fragen, aber hör mit diesem hilfslosen Gestotter auf«, grinste er. Auf ihre Wangen legte sich ein rötlicher Schimmer. Der Todesengel ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

»Wie heißt du eigentlich?«, wollte er amüsiert wissen.

»Lydia Venus.« Angel wollte gerade antworten, als der Professor - sein Name war Iroshima, wie sich Angel erinnerte - ihm das Wort abschnitt.

»Nun, da ihr alle mit einem Partner ausgestattet seid, folgt mir bitte.« Professor Iroshima führte sie am See vorbei, zu einer eingezäunten Wiese, in der viele Einhörner grasten. Die Tiere sahen auf und blickten den Schülern prüfend entgegen.

»Okay, ihr werdet nun nacheinander und vorallem langsam reingehen. Die Mädchen zuerst, ihre Partner danach«, sagte der Professor ruhig und sah zu, wie die Jugendlichen seiner Anweisung folgten. Angelus folgte Lydia auf gewissem Sicherheitsabstand. Die Schülerin streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach einem Einhorn - es war männlich, wie der Blonde feststellte - aus, welches sie ein paar Minuten anstarrte und schließlich streicheln ließ. Lydia lächelte sanft. Doch dann trat sie zur Seit, so dass das Einhorn den Zeitreisenden sehen konnte. Angel blieb stehen, schaute dem reinen Tier einfach in die Augen, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Das Einhorn trat ein Schritt vor, doch dann blieb es stehen. Es machte wieder ein Schritt zurück. Und dann wieder vor. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Es konnte sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden, ob es ihm vertrauen konnte oder lieber Angst haben sollte. Spöttisch hob der Todesengel eine Augenbraue. Er bemerkte, dass inzwischen alle Schüler und auch der Lehrer das Schauspiel belustigt und neugierig befolgten. Auch die restlichen Einhörner sahen aufmerksam und - konnte man verwirrt sagen? - zu ihnen. Schnaubend schloss das Geschöpf nun seine Augen, um sie dann ruckartig wieder zu öffnen. Ein intensiver Blick traf Angelus. Er keuchte auf. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde dieses Tier direkt in seine Seele sehen!

Ein paar Minuten später trabte das Einhorn auf ihn zu, blieb dieses mal nicht stehen, und senkte seinen Kopf, bedeutete ihm so, dass er es berühren durfte. Was er dann auch tat. Das Fell war unendlich weich. Das Tier legte sich nun hin, blickte ihn an und er konnte die Aufforderung in den klugen Augen sehen. Er folgte ihr ohne zu zögern, was hieß, dass er sich ebenfalls auf dem Gras niederließ und es weiter streichelte. Nun kam auch wieder Lydia, welche auch dieses weiße Geschöpf kraulte.

°°Wie heißen Sie?°°, hörte Angelus plötzlich in seinem Kopf, worauf er eben diesen in die Höhe riss und sich verwirrt umsah. Dann kicherte jemand - eine männliche Stimme, wie er vermutete. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu wissen, dass nur er es hörte. Nachdenklich fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Einhorn, welches ihn schalkhaft anblinzelte. Da machte es Klick bei ihm. Natürlich, warum war ihm das nicht gleich eingefallen?! Er selbst konnte in seiner Animagusform als Einhorn mit Gedankenübertragung kommunizieren! Das hatte er mal mit Severus getan, welcher sich dann so erschrocken hatte, dass der Tee welchen er getrunken hatte, in seinem Schoß gelandet war. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er grinsen. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder an das kluge Tier. Er konzentriete sich, da es als Mensch doch sehr anstrengend war. Wäre seine Animagusform kein Einhorn, könnte er es überhaupt nicht.

°°Mein Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima. Was ist mit dir?°°, fragte er und hoffte, dass er es auch richtig gemacht hatte.

°°Ah, ich wusste, dass Sie es können. Ich heiße Sincerus und bin der Leithengst dieser Herde.°°

°°Leithengst? Ist diese Herde nicht immer hier? Ich meine, seid ihr nur heute hier, oder nicht? Ach, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich ausdrücken soll...°°

°°Wir sind nur heute hier. Professor Dumbledore kam gestern zu uns, um uns zu fragen ob wir heute herkommen könnten. Jedes Jahr werden wir hergebeten, damit ihr echte Einhörner sehen könnt. Sie müssen wissen, Diamond, dass ich mit Professor Dumbledore befreundet bin. Außerdem ist er der einzigste in diesem Schloss, mit dem ich rede. Nun ja, mit Ihnen ja nun auch. Aber das hat einen Grund.°°

°°Und der wäre?°°, fragte der Zeitreisende, als Sincerus nicht weiter sprach.

°°Nun, Ihr habt doch bestimmt bemerkt, dass ich gezögert habe, ob ich Euch vertrauen kann.°°

°°DAS war nicht schwer zu erkennen°°, informierte ihn der Blonde belustigt.

°°Stimmt. Mich interessiert was Sie sind, woher Sie kommen und was der Grund ist, weshalb Sie hier sind. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich mit Ihrem Namen belogen haben, ich weiß, dass Sie ein großes Opfer gegeben haben, um hier zu sein und ich weiß, dass Sie hier nicht hergehören. Ich bemerke, dass Sie eine reine Seele haben, ich bemerke, dass in Ihnen etwas dunkles ist, doch ich weiß nicht was. Es ist, als würden Sie Dunkelheit und Licht vereinen. Also, noch einmal: Was sind Sie?°°

Angels Augen weiteten sich etwas, doch dann seufzte er leise. Sincerus sprach doch nur mit Dumbledore, oder? Also würde er es schon nicht weiter erzählen. Vielleicht fühlte er sich selbst besser, wenn er sein Geheimnis jemanden anvertrauen würde.

°°Also gut. Ich beantworte deine Fragen, aber du darfst es niemanden verraten, in Ordnung? Auch nicht Dumbledore!°° Das Einhorn nickte etwas, doch es bekam niemand außer Angelus mit. Lydia war anscheinend so von dem Fell fasziniert, dass sie es nur anstarren konnte und die restlichen Schüler waren ebenfalls mit den Einhörnern beschäftigt.

°°Ich bin ein Todesengel. Also ist sogesagt eine Hälfte von mir ein Dämon und die andere ein Engel.°° Sincerus unterbrach ihn.

°°Deshalb konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden! Der Dämon nimmt viel Dunkelheit von Euch ein, doch der Engel ist auch nicht ohne. Kein Wunder, dass ich nicht wusste, was Ihr seid! Ich hab noch nie einen gesehen...°° Hätte Angel es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, dass das Einhorn geknickt war. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

°°Äh, ja, also weiter im Programm. Du hast Recht, ich bin weder von hier, noch gehöre ich hier hin. Ich bin nicht aus dieser Zeit, sondern aus der Zukunft. Der Grund? Nun ja, ich wollte nicht zum Mörder werden. Aber genauer gehe ich nicht darauf ein, egal was du sagst. Mein richtiger Name ist Harry James Potter. Aber den kann ich hier ja schlecht sagen, oder? Also bin ich hier als Angelus Diamond Nexima bekannt. Tja, das Opfer... ich bin in dem Wissen hier her gekommen, dass ich meine Freunde, meine Verwandte, all die Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten nie wieder sehen werde. Nun doch, sehen werde ich sie vielleicht wieder, aber ich kann mit ihnen nie wieder so umgehen, wie ich es getan habe. Man kann nur in die Vergangenheit reisen, doch zurück kommt man nicht. Aber... ich weiß nicht ob ich das überhaupt noch wollen würde...°° Angelus' Blick schweifte zu Tom, der etwas entfernt von dem ihm zugewiesenen Einhorn stand. Anscheinend vertraute es ihm wegen seinen Vampirgenen nicht. Dieses blonde Mädchen stand neben ihm und texte ihn ohne Punkt und Komma zu. Angel sah wieder zu Sincerus, welcher seinen Augen gefolgt war und immer noch Tom musterte. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder an den Blonden.

°°Du liebst ihn, hm? Natürlich, ich kann so etwas spüren. Wenn du willst, kannst du mich als eine Art Empath bezeichnen. Dieser Junge dort ist ein Halbvampir richtig? Ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen. Damals war er noch voller Hass. Aber jetzt... es scheint wie weggeblasen zu sein.°° Angelus lächelte.

°°Vermutlich ist es das. Ich hoffe, dass es auch so bleibt. He, du bist ins Du gewechselt!°°, erkannte Angel und grinste, als er den verdutzten Blick Sincerus' auffing.

°°Oh, das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt...°°

°°Egal. Du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Find ich besser.°°

°°Ähm... okay. Also, ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Kann es sein, dass du ein Animagus bist?°°

°°Ja, das ist ja auch der Grund, weshalb ich mit dir reden kann. Meine Animagusform ist unter anderem ein Einhorn.°°

°°Hm, so etwas hab ich mir schon gedacht... Moment! Unter anderem?°°, fragte das Geschöpf nach und rückte, sehr zu Lydias Missfallen, näher.

°°Jap, ich bin auch noch ein Tiger, ein Drache und ein Feuerphönix. Aber wehe, du sagst auch nur ein Wort von dem was wir hier bereden zu Dumbledore!°°

°°Mach mal halblang, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab, Diamond°°, gab Sincerus genervt von sich. Angel unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

°°Sincerus? Warum nennst du mich Diamond? Mein erster Name, den ich mir selbst gegeben habe, ist doch Angelus°°, sagte der Todesengel nach einiger Zeit nachdenklich.

°°Das ist leicht zu erklären. Angelus heißt übersetzt Engel. Du bist zwar zur Hälfte einer, aber da ist dennoch ein dämonischer Teil in dir. Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder Dämon gleich böse ist, aber du bist dennoch voller schwarzer Magie. Einhörner sind weißmagische Geschöpfe. Deshalb kann ich dich nicht als Engel betrachten. Also benutze ich deinen Zweitnamen. Wenn du mit anderen weißmagischen Geschöpfen reden könntest, würden sie dich genauso nennen. Eigentlich würden es ja auch vermutlich die schwarzmagischen tun, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Naja, ich nenn dich jedenfalls Diamond!°°, erklärte er zum Schluss trotzig. Angelus lachte leise.

»Hey! Wir müssen wieder zurück! Verabschiedet euch und kommt!«, rief Professor Iroshima. Die meisten kamen sofort zu ihm, auch Lydia ging nachdem sie Sincerus noch einmal über das Fell gestrichen hatte. Nun stand Angel ebenfalls auf.

°°Besuch uns mal im Wald. Du wirst uns bestimmt finden°°, sagte der Leithengst und trabte anschließend zu seiner Herde. Angelus lächelte und stiefelte zu der bereits versammelten Klasse. Er stellte sich neben Tom, welcher ihm einen missmutigen Blick zuwarf. Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue und da sie die letzten waren, die durch das Tor schritten, ließen sich die beiden etwas zurückfallen.

»Was ist los?«, wollte Angel wissen und hackte sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen ein, doch sein Blick war nach vorne gerichtet, so dass er ihn schnell loslassen konnte, wenn sich jemand umdrehte.

»Was los ist?! Nathalie ist nervig. Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit damit zugequatscht, dass sie einen Verlobten braucht, da sonst ihre Eltern das übernehmen würden! Das geht mir sowas von am Arsch vorbei!«, grummelte der Halbvampir und seufzte. Angelus warf der Blonden vor ihnen einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

»Das Mädchen, mit der du im Team warst, oder? Wie ist ihr voller Name? Wenn sie dir zu nahe kommt, kratz ich ihr die Augen aus!«, knurrte er sauer.

»Eifersüchtig? Süß. Ihr Name ist Nathalie Malfoy. Keine Sorge, Angel, sie interessiert mich nicht«, grinste Tom amüsiert.

»Trotzdem!«, beharrte der Todesengel trotzig. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, doch ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Als sie wieder an der Stelle ankamen wo der eigentliche Unterricht stattfand, ließ Angelus seinen Geliebten los, warf der Malfoydame jedoch immer wieder giftige Blicke zu.

»Als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr alles über das Einhorn auf, was ihr wisst. Es muss wenigstens eine Rolle Pergament sein. Nun könnt ihr gehen«, beendete Professor Iroshima den Unterricht. Die Schüler stiefelten zum Schloss zurück und Angel konnte spüren, dass jemand auf seiner anderen - Tom ging auf seiner rechten - Seite neben ihm lief. Um zu wissen, wer es war, drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung. Orion sah geradeaus, war anscheinend auf einen gewissen Punkt fixiert und der Blonde folgte seinem Blick. Dort vorne lief Lydia, sie war alleine und vermutlich ziemlich in Eile. Der Todesengel grinste vor sich hin und schaute wieder zu Orion. Der war wirklich wie hypnotisiert. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, verschwand jedoch, als er Nathalie entdeckte, die jetzt neben Tom lief und ihn wieder zuquatschte. Er schnaubte leise und schickte ihr haufenweise Todesblicke zu. Nun tauchte Cygnus neben der Malfoy auf und war anscheinend genauso begeistert von ihr, wie Angelus. Wieder schnaubte der Blonde, dieses mal jedoch lauter, was ihm einen irritierten Blick von Orion und einen amüsierten von Tom einbrachte.

Im Schloss angekommen marschierte die Slytheringruppe in die Große Halle und fing an zu essen. Plötzlich erschien Professor Slughorn hinter dem Schulsprecher - also Tom - und sah eben diesen freundlich an.

»Mr. Riddle, Professor Dippet möchte Sie heute Abend um neunzehn Uhr in seinem Büro sehen. Geht das für Sie in Ordnung?«, fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Tom nickte. »Natürlich, Sir.«

Der Professor wandte sich an Cygnus.

»Mr. Black, da Sie Vertrauensschüler sind, werden auch Sie gebeten, sich zu der gleichen Zeit in dem Büro des Direktors einzufinden. Auf Wiedersehen.« Damit stiefelte er zum Lehrertisch zurück. Orion beäugte Tom und Cygnus neugierig.

»Wisst ihr, worum es geht?«, fragte er mit einer kindlichen Neugier. Die beiden schüttelten nachdenklich den Kopf, aßen anschließend weiter.

---

Um kurz vor neunzehn Uhr machten sich Tom und Cygnus auf den Weg, um zu ihrem Schulleiter zu gelangen. Vor dem Gargoyle blieben sie stehen und der Halbvampir sah auf den Zettel, den Slughorn ihm nach dem Abendessen gegeben hatte. Als er das Wort auf dem Fetzen gelesen hatte, runzelte er die Stirn und sah missbilligend zu der Statue.

»Löwen«, sagte er schließlich zähneknirschend. Was für ein Passwort! Cygnus dachte anscheinend das gleiche, denn er kräuselte verärgert die Lippen. Nachdem die Steinfigur den Weg frei gemacht hatte, stolzierten sie die Treppe hoch und klopften an der Holztür. Als ein freundliches »Herein!« zu ihnen drang, öffneten sie das Hindernis und traten ein. Es waren schon andere Schüler und die Hauslehrer anwesend. Die Schüler waren Vertrauensschüler und auch die Schulsprecherin von Gryffindor war da.

»Nun, da alle hier sind, können wir ja anfangen«, sagte nun Professor Dippet, der sie anwies sich auf die vielen Stühle zu setzen, die hergestellt worden waren. »Die Lehrer und ich haben uns ein Projekt überlegt, um die Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern näher zusammen zu bringen. Aber das wird Ihnen morgen Früh genauer erklärt, wenn alle Schüler dabei sind. Nun, ich möchte von Ihnen, dass Sie den Schülern Ihres Hauses erstens sagen, dass sie morgen zum Frühstück alle in der Großen Halle sein müssen, zweitens, dass sie ihr ganzes Gepäck wieder einpacken müssen, und drittens, dass sie keine Schuluniform anziehen müssen. Es wird morgen kein Unterricht stattfinden. Des weiteren sollen Sie Ihren Mitschülern berichten, dass sie ihre Haustiere bei den Koffern lassen sollen, solange es keine Eulen sind. Die Koffer sollen sie einfach vor ihrem Bett stehen lassen. So, ich denke, das war alles. Gute Nacht.« Nachdem Professor Dippet geendet hatte, standen alle Schüler auf, nur die Lehrer blieben sitzen. Auch Tom bewegt sich zur Tür, doch er wurde von der alten Stimme des Direktors aufgehalten.

»Mr. Riddle, Miss McGonagall, ich möchte Sie beide bitten, noch einen Moment zu bleiben«, sagte er freundlich. Tom nickte nur höflich, so wie Minerva McGonagall, die Schulsprecherin. Nachdem die Tür hinter dem letzten Vertrauensschüler zugefallen war, wandte sich der älteste Mann im Raum an die beiden Musterschüler.

»Nun, Miss McGonagall, zuerst zu Ihnen. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich eine Freundin aus Ihrem Haus aussuchen, um mit ihr zwei Wochen lang in einem Zimmer zu wohnen. Den Grund weden Sie morgen erfahren. Mr. Riddle, Sie verstehen sich mit Mr. Nexima, oder?«, fragte der Schulleiter dann den Halbvampir. Dieser nickte höflich, doch fragte er sich, was die Frage sollte. »Wunderbar. Sie können wieder gehen, Miss McGonagall, Mr. Riddle.« Er nickte ihnen zu und verwirrt folgten sie der Aufforderung. Doch die beiden Schüler wurden ein weiteres Mal gestoppt.

»Sie fragen sich doch bestimmt, weshalb Sie keine eigene Zimmern haben, oder? Sie wissen sicherlich, dass Schüler Ihrer Position eines alleine haben, nicht? Nun, der Grund ist dieses Projekt. Der Platz wurde benötigt, aber in einer Woche ist es ja vorbei und Sie bekommen diese Räume. Gute Nacht«, lächelte der Mann. Dieses mal wurden sie nicht aufgehalten, als sie durch die Tür gingen und schweigend die Treppe runter stiefelten. Ohne den anderen auch nur mit einem Blick zu würdigen, stolzierten sie in verschiedene Richtungen. Minerva marschierte in den Gryffindorturm und der junge Riddle machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Kerker.

Als Tom im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen war, entdeckte er sofort einen blonden Haarschopf, der über ein Pergament gebeugt war und anscheinend Hausaufgaben machte, während zwei gewisse Blacks stritten. Kopfschüttelnd stiefelte er zu ihnen und ließ sich neben Angelus plumpsen. Dieser sah nun auf.

»Was wollte Dippet noch von dir?«, fragte er neugierig.

»Hat Cygnus bereits das mit dem Projekt verkündet?«, stellte der Schwarzhaarige die Gegenfrage. Eben dieser sah nun mit einem Lächeln zu ihm.

»Jap. Alles erledigt«, verkündete er stolz, was Tom und Angel die Stirn runzeln ließ. Doch sie ignorierten den stolzen Unterton.

»Dippet hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich mich mit dir verstehe, Angel. Keine Ahnung warum!«, antwortete der Halbvampir auf den fragenden Blick des Blonden. »Achja, und ich bekomme nach dem Projekt ein eigenes Zimmer, da ich ja Schulsprecher bin«, fügte er noch hinzu. Angelus nickte nur und wandte sich danach wieder an seinen Aufsatz.

»Wo sind eigentlich Anthony und Marius?«, wollte der Halbvampir nach einigen Minuten wissen, in der er Pergament, Feder und Tinte auspackte, um seine Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

»In der Bibliothek. Sie wollten Bücher holen, da sie nicht genügend über Einhörner wissen«, erwiederte Orion, der sich nun von dem Gespräch mit seinem Verwandten abwandte, was eigentlich eher ein kleiner Streit war. Der Grund war Quidditch.

---

Als Angelus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlürfte er mehr schlafend als wach in das Bad, nahm eine kalte Dusche, ging auf die Toilette, putzte sich die Zähne und kämmte seine Haare, bevor er sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen band. Munter hüpfte er wieder in das Zimmer und zog sich eine schwarze Boxershort und Socken, sowie eine lockere Jeans und ein langärmliges, weißes Shirt an. Er schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und stiefelte anschließend zu Nagini, die sich unter seiner slytheringrünen Bettdecke räkelte. Nach einem Blick auf die momentan Schlafenden hob er das Stück Stoff an und entdeckte die kleine Schlange, wie sie verschlafen und gähnend die Augen öffnete. Sanft lächelnd nahm er sie auf den Arm und setzte sich selbst auf das Bett.

::Na? Ausgeschlafen?::, fragte er sanft, worauf sie nickte und noch einmal gähnte. Der Todesengel lachte leise.

::Ich lege jetzt schon einmal eine Illusion auf dich::, verkündete er, und nach einem weiteren Nicken machte er eine Handbewegung, ehe sie unsichtbar wurde. Sie schlang sich um seinen Arm, bevor er aufstand und zu Tom stiefelte. Dieser schlief noch friedlich, was auch kein Wunder war. Doch da es Angels Meinung nach Zeit zum Aufstehen war, zog er mit einem Ruck die Decke weg. Doch dies brachte rein gar nichts, denn der Halbvampir nuschelte irgendetwas und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Seufzend beugte sich der Zeitreisende also runter und küsste Tom. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen, welche den Eindringling vorfreudig einließen und seine Zunge zu einem Duell herausgefordert wurde. Da sie mitmachte, wusste Angel, dass Tom nun aufgewacht war. Er löste sich von ihm und unterbrach somit den Kleinkrieg. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah der Schwarzhaarge zu ihm.

»Steh auf, Tommy. In einer halben Stunde müssen wir in der Großen Halle sein«, lächelte Angelus. Grummelnd und ein paar Flüche auf den Lippen, stand der Schulsprecher nun auf. Der Blonde stiefelte derweil zu Orion und rüttelte diesen an der Schulter, bis er aufwachte und hinter Tom ins Bad schlürfte. Nachdem auch Anthony und Marius geweckt waren, ging Angel mit Nagini in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er weigerte sich, Cygnus zu wecken und Merlin sei Dank hatte er schon gestern seine Koffer gepackt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten erreichten auch die restlichen Slytherinsiebtklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum. Angel scheuchte sie fix in die Große Halle, denn sie waren die letzten aus dem Schlangenhaus, die sich auf den Weg machten. Keuchend und stolpernd kamen sie schließlich an ihrem Ziel an. Nach einer kleinen Verschnaufpause stolzierten sie in die Halle, aus der ihnen großen Lärm entgegen drang, und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Als alle Schüler und auch die Lehrer ihr Frühstück zu sich genommen hatten, stand Professor Dippet auf, worauf Stille folgte. Keiner flüsterte mit seinem Nebensitzer, keiner spielte mit dem Besteck herum und auch keiner wagte seinen Blick von dem Schulleiter abzuwenden. Alle wollten wissen, was es mit dem Projekt auf sich hatte.

»Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler und natürlich auch Schülerinnen. Wie ich sehe, wollt ihr nun aufgeklärt werden. Wie die Vertrauensschüler euch gestern Abend mitgeteilt haben sollten, wird ein Projekt heute gestartet. Es ist hauptsächlich dafür da, dass die Schüler der unterschiedlichen Häuser besser miteinander auskommen. Ihr werdet in Gruppen mit sechs Personen eingeteilt. Die Lehrer und ich haben entschieden, dass Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zusammen in Gruppen sein werden, sowie Gryffindors und Slytherins. Es wird alles ausgelost. Eine Woche wird das Projekt dauern und ihr bekommt jeden zweiten Tag Aufgaben, die ihr im Team lösen müsst. Und jetzt kommen wir zu dem Grund, weshalb ihr eure Koffer wieder packen solltet. Die Gruppen werden in eine kleine Wohnungen ziehen. Natürlich wird auch Unterricht stattfinden, weshalb ihr auch nur jeden zweiten Tag Aufgaben bekommt. So, nun wird die Auslosung beginnen.«

Professor Dumbledore brachte genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einen Glaskasten, in dem hunderte von Zettel umherwirbelten. Er stellte ihn vor den Lehrertisch und öffnete eine Pergamentrolle. »Es werden immer ein Siebt-, ein Fünft- und ein Erstklässler aus zwei Häuser zusammen sein, sowie ein Sechst- und ein Zweitklässler. Sonst werden immer Viert- und Drittklässler aus den Häusern in einem Team sein«, verkündete er, bevor der erste Namen vorgelesen wurde: »Abyll, Sarah.« Eine Ravenclawschülerin aus dem siebten Jahr stand auf und stiefelte unsicher zu dem Verwandlungslehrer. Dieser zeigte freundlich lächelnd auf den Glaskasten, worauf sie reingreifen wollte. Doch als ihre Hand über dem Kasten war, schnellte ein Zettel hoch und landete in ihren Hand, wobei sie ihn reflexartig festhielt. Verwundert öffnete sie den gefalteten Papierfetzen. In dunkelblauer Farbe erschienen vor ihrem Gesicht ein Name.

»Mr. Hayde, bitte kommen Sie zu mir«, sprach Professor Dumbledore und sah zu, wie ein Ravenclawfünftklässler sich erhob, um der Aufforderung nach zu kommen. Der Professor deutete Sarah an, noch einen Zettel zu 'fangen'. Auf diesem stand ein Erstklässlername von dem Haus der Adler. Auch dieser sollte zu dem Professor gehen, sowie eine Siebtklässlerin, einen Fünftklässler und ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff, die Sarah Abyll auf ihren gezogenen Papierfetzen sah. Die sechs Schüler mussten sich, nachdem Dumbledore ihre Namen aufgeschrieben hatte, zusammen an einen Haustisch setzen.

Es ging die ganze Zeit so weiter. Die Siebtklässler wurden aufgerufen und anschließend mussten sie ihre neue Teampartner ziehen. Als sie endlich bei M ankamen, bekam Angel den größten Schreck, den er bisher in dieser Zeit hatte. Professor Dumbledore hatte doch tatsächlich »McGonagall, Minerva« gesagt! Seine Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich, als er seine zukünftige Professorin zu dem braunhaarigen Mann laufen sah. Warum, bei Merlins Drei-Tage-Bart, hatte ihm niemand gesagt, dass MINERVA MCGONAGALL hier in die siebte Klasse ging?! Er betete, dass er nicht in ihre Gruppe musste! Wenn sie auch nur halb so streng sein sollte, wie sie als seine Lehrerin war, würde das kein Zuckerschlecken sein, ihrer Gruppe anzugehören. Wo er schon mal bei Dumbledore war... warum hatte dieser alte Zottel ihm eigentlich nie erzählt, dass es hier ein einwöchiges Projekt gab? Aber nein, der Anführer des Phönixordens hielt es ja für unwichtig, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er McGonagall als Schülerin in seinem Jahrgang zu sehen bekam. Naja, Angel musste leicht grinsen, jetzt wusste er wenigstens, wie alt die gute Frau war - zumindest in seiner Zeit hatte ihn das interessiert.

Minerva stand jetzt vor Dumbledore und wollte gerade ihre Hand über den Kasten halten, als Professor Dippet aufstand. »Miss McGonagall, haben Sie eine Freundin von Ihnen ausgewählt?«, fragte er direkt, aber freundlich. Minerva nickte etwas verwundert.

»Und wer ist es?«, forschte der Direktor weiter.

»Sharron Patil«, antwortete sie und zeigte auf ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, die sich nun vom Gryffindortisch erhob, während Angelus' Kopf blitzschnell zu ihr ruckte. Sie sah Parvati und Padma Patil unglaublich ähnlich.

/Sie müssen miteinander verwandt sein... Vielleicht ist sie ja die Großtante... Bei der Großmutter müsste sie ja einen anderen Namen haben, oder Parvatis Großeltern sind unverheiratet.. Die Mutter oder die Tante kann es nicht sein, ich hab Parvatis Mutter schon einmal gesehn, und sie sah ziemlich jung aus... Warum ist sie mir eigentlich nicht schon im Unterricht aufgefallen?/, dachte der blonde Todesengel zum Schluss leicht grimmig. Er wusste die Antwort: Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, Minerva McGonagall oder sonst eine Person anzutreffen, der Ähnlichkeiten mit jemanden vorwies, den er kannte.

»In Ordnung. Sie beide werden in einem Team sein. Und Mr. Riddle, sowie Mr. Nexima, werden ebenfalls in Ihrer Gruppe sein. Miss McGonagall, Sie können aber ruhig noch die beiden Fünftklässler ziehen«, sagte der Schulleiter und zeigte dabei auf den Glaskasten. »Da in eurem Team vier Siebtklässler sind, werdet ihr keine Erstklässler bekommen. Dann passt das ganze wunderbar«, fügte er noch hinzu. Minerva nickte und Sharron stiefelte zu ihr, während Tom seinen Geliebten mit nach vorne zerrte, welcher sich anstrengen musste damit seine Gesichtszüge dort blieben, wo er sie haben wollte. Jetzt war er der arme Tropf, der McGonagall an der Backe hatte! Angel stöhnte leise auf.

/Verdammter Mist!/, fluchte er gedanklich, während er neben den beiden jungen Damen stehen blieb und sie nun ausführlicher musterte. Minerva hatte ihre schulterlangen Haare offen über den Schultern hängen, ihre dunkelblauen Augen - die noch nicht von einer Brille verdeckt wurden - huschten über die Buchstaben, die vor ihrem Gesicht schwebten. Der Name war 'Keira Martins'. Eine Fünftklässlerin aus Gryffindor, wie Angel feststellte, als eben besagtes Mädchen zu ihnen marschierte. Sharron Patil hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare. Sie waren hüftlang und in einen lockeren Zopf gebunden, der ihr seitlich über den Schultern hing. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen glitzerten aufgeregt, was wohl an dem Projekt lag, überlegte der blonde Neuzugang. Beide waren ziemlich hübsch und Angel kam der Gedanke, schon einmal für Faltencreme Ausschau zu halten, um sie Minerva irgendwann mal zu schenken, damit sie auch so schön blieb. Doch im nächsten Moment verwarf er den Gedanken. Die Dame würde ihn für diese - aus ihrer Sicht - Frechheit gehörig einheizen. Keira Martins, die sich gerade neben Sharron stellte, war ebenfalls nicht zu verachten. Ihre roten Haare waren schulterlang - etwas kürzer als Minervas - und ihre moosgrünen Augen musterten ihn, wie dem Zeitreisenden gerade auffiel. Nun wandte er sich wieder zu der Auslosung.

Nun musste nur noch der Slytherinfünftklässler ausgewählt werden. Oder eher Fünftklässlerin, denn der nächste Name war 'Eileen Prince'. Verblüfft sah Angelus zu der Fünftklässlerin, die im Moment zu ihnen herüber kam. Sie hatte schwarze, hüftlange Haare und schwarze Augen. Sie war wirklich hübsch, wie der Todesengel erstaunt festellte. Er fragte sich, wie Severus' Vater dann aussah... ((AdA: Für die, die es nicht wissen: Eileen Prince ist Severus Snapes Mutter! Aber ich denke, das wissen die Meisten, oder?))

Das Mädchen stellte sich nun neben Tom. Angel ließ noch einmal seine Smaragde über die Schüler, mit denen er in eine Wohnung sollte, wandern. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass außer ihm und Tom hier nur Mädchen anwesend waren.

/Ist das unfair!/, schmollte er leicht.

»Professor Dumbledore? Warum sind eigentlich vier Siebtklässler in unserer Gruppe?«, fragte Sharron ihren Hauslehrer.

»Da die Aufgaben Hogwarts und die Umgebung betrifft, Mr. Nexima neu ist und sich deshalb überhaupt nicht auskennt, hat Professor Dippet entschieden, dass er zu jemanden sollte, den er bereits kennt damit derjenige ihm alles erklärt. Und es wäre doch besser, wenn die Schulsprecher im gleichen Team sind, da ja mehrere Schüler - vorallem die Oberklassen - der verschiedenen Häuser dabei sind. Und damit Miss McGonagall nicht auf sich alleine gestellt ist, gegen zwei Slytherins, durfte sie noch jemanden aussuchen«, erklärte er freundlich. Sharron nickte verstehend. Die Gruppe marschierte nun zu dem Slytherintisch und setzte sich ans Ende, wo noch Platz frei war. Die Auslosung ging weiter und nachdem auch der letzte Schüler in einer Gruppe war, folgten sie den Lehrern, die sie dazu aufforderten, um ihnen ihre neuen Wohnungen zu zeigen. Angel, Tom und die Mädchen folgten Professor Slughorn in die Nähe des Gryffindorturmes. Vor einem Porträt, auf dem ein blonder Mann mit blauen Augen abgebildet war blieben sie schließlich stehen. Seine Kleidung war edel, der Sessel auf dem er saß war rot und der Raum, in dem er sich befand, ähnelte dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Buch, von dem er jetzt aufsah und sie musterte.

»Guten Tag. Seid ihr die Schüler, die nun diese Räume, die sich hinter meinem Bild befinden, bewohnen werden? Ah, drei Gryffindors und drei Slytherins. Tut mir den Gefallen und lasst die Zimmer heil«, sagte er freundlich, warf Tom jedoch einen musternden Blick zu, den dieser mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue erwiederte.

»Ja, das sind die Schüler, Sir. Und nun das Passwort: Löwenherz.« Professor Slughorn führte sie nach diesen Worten in die Wohnung, während Tom am liebsten losheulen würde. Diese bekloppten Löwen folgten ihm aber auch überall hin! Zuerst Dippets Passwort, dann das... Von einem leichten Stoß in die Seite kam er wieder in die Realität, worauf er den Übeltäter - Angel wohlbemerkt - böse ansah. Dieser nickte jedoch nur unbeeindruckt zu dem Slytherinoberhaupt, der gerade ansetzte etwas zu sagen.

»Hier befinden wir uns, wie ihr seht, im Wohnzimmer. Dort ist das Bad, da die Küche, den Flur entlang sind Zimmer, in denen ihr es euch zu zweit gemütlich machen könnt. Die verschiedenen Gruppen werden den Lehrern zugeteilt. Professor Dumbledore ist euer Ansprechspartner, falls ihr etwas wissen wollt. Er wird nachher vorbei kommen und euch eure erste Aufgaben erklären. Guten Tag.« Dann ging er wieder zum Porträt und schloss es hinter sich. Die Schüler sahen sich erst einmal in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, um. Es gab drei Sessel, zwei Sofas und einen Cafetisch, um den die Sitzpolster standen. Zu dem Missfallen der Slytherins waren sie alle rot. Drei Fenster waren eingebaut, durch die man die Ländereien und vorallem den See wunderbar sehen konnte. Ein kleiner Balkon war ebenfalls da. Wie sie durch die Balkontür entdeckten, thronten drei Liegestühle auf diesem. Natürlich in Rot. Es gab auch flauschige Teppiche auf dem Steinboden, die ausnahmsweise grün und silber, mit verschiedenen Verzierungen waren. Zwei Bücherregale, die noch leer waren, standen an den Wänden. Auch Bilder hingen daran. Schweigend stiefelten sie zum Bad und öffneten es. Angel dachte im ersten Augenblick, dass es das Vertrauensschülerbad war. Der Boden war aus weißem Marmor, eine Duschkabine stand an einer Wande, eine rießige Badewanne mit verschiedenen Hahnen war ihnen gegenüber befestigt. Auch war eine Toilette und drei Waschbecken mit Spiegeln enthalten. Es war wirklich rießig.

Immer noch die Stille respektierend liefen sie in die Küche. Ein großer Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen stand an der Wand, gegenüber waren die Ablagen, die Schränke, der Kühlschrank, das Waschbecken und der Herd, sowie eine Mickrowelle. Angel fragte sich im geheimen, weshalb hier Muggelgeräte waren. Anscheinend wurden sie mit Magie ausgestattet, da es ja keine Steckdosen gab, geschweige denn Strom. Die Zimmer, zu denen sie als nächstes gingen, waren alle gleich. Zwei große Himmelsbetten, jeweils zwei Fenster, Schreib- und Nachttische, Bücherregale, Kleiderschränke und verschiedene Bilder. Alles war in Rot. Tom und Angel teilten sich eines, Minerva und Sharron, sowie Eileen und Keira. Als sie das nächste mal in die Zimmer sahen, die sie sich ausgesucht hatten, standen ihre Koffer bereits vor den Betten.

»Hey, Tom, was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?«, fragte der Todesengel, während er seinen Koffer auspackte und Nagini nebenbei auf sein Bett schlängeln ließ.

»Beschissen. McGonagall ist eine der wenigen Schülerinnen, die mich nicht mag. Außerdem ist sie verdammt regeleinhaltend«, knurrte der Halbvampir schlecht gelaunt. Angelus musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Gerade als er ein schadenfrohes Kommentar machen wollte, klopfte es an dem Fenster. Verdutzt sah er hinaus und entdeckte seine schneeweiße Hedwig, die gegen das störende Glas pickte. Geschmeidig öffnete er es und erlaubte ihr, sich auf seiner Schulter nieder zu lassen. Sie zwickte ihm liebevoll in sein Ohr.

»Und nebenbei ist hier so gut wie alles rot! Rot, Angel! Mir wäre ja schon GELB lieber!« Tom machte in seiner Beschwerungsrede eine Pause. »Nein, doch kein gelb. Mir wäre das Blau des Adlerhauses lieber«, sagte er dann, ließ die restlichen Kleidungsstücke mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schön gefaltet in einen der zwei Kleiderschränke schweben. Angelus grinste amüsiert und tat es ihm nach.

»Und dann gibt es hier nicht einmal einen Jungen, außer uns. Nur Weiber! Das wird der reinste Zickenterror! Ich weiß, warum ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe!«, schimpfte der Schulsprecher weiter.

»Komm schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht«, versuchte der Zeitreisende ihn aufzumuntern, was aber schief ging.

»Bitte?! Süßer, du kennst McGonagall nicht! Patil ist eine Tratschtante der feinsten Art, Prince kenn ich nicht und diese - wie war ihr Name? - Martins hab ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht. Das einzigste was ich positiv finde ist, dass man mich mit dir in ein Team gesteckt hat. Oh, und weißt du was noch schlimm ist? Wir haben Dumbledore - Dumbledore! - als, sagen wir mal, Vertrauenslehrer! Dumbledore! Schatz, der alte Mann mag mich nicht! Er verdächtigt mich immer und lässt mich oft nicht aus den Augen, wenn mal etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen läuft! Das nervt! Und jetzt haben wir ihn an der Backe kleben! Verdammt!«, brauste Tom auf und schlug gegen den teuer aussehenden Schrank. Da er ein Halbvampir war, konnte man nun durch ein Loch den Inhalt sehen. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatte Angel das jedoch wieder repariert, da es ihm so vorkam, dass Tom es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

»Reg dich ab, Tommy. Komm schon, wir müssen langsam zurück. Ich denke, dass der Herr Professor, den du so doll magst bald da sein wird«, grinste er zum Schluss amüsiert. Der Halbvampir ließ ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle dringen und stolzierte dann, ohne einen Blick seinem Geliebten zu schenken, zu der Tür, um sie dann auf zu reißen und hinter sich laut in das Schloss fallen zu lassen. Hedwig erhob sich empört von Angels Schulter und flog schnell aus dem Zimmer. Etwas verwirrt sah der Todesengel hinter seinem Mädchen her. Er hatte doch gar nichts getan!

::Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass das Leckerli zu Tom fliegt::, gab Nagini, die sich unter seine Bettdecke geschlängelt hatte und jetzt nur noch mit dem Kopf im Freien lag, ihre Meinung kund.

::Erstens: Sieh meine Hedwig nicht immer als dein Frühstück an, Gini! Zweitens: Was soll sie von unserem schmollenden Vampir wollen? Sich bedanken, dass er mir die Tür vor der Nase zugehauen hat?::, fragte er etwas ruppig nach.

::Deine Eule sieht aber lecker aus. Jaja, reg dich ab, ich fass sie nicht an! Naja, zu deinem zweitens: Sie hackt ihm vermutlich auf dem Kopf herum, weil er dich so gemein behandelt hat.:: Angel kam es so vor, als würde Nagini grinsen. Er schnaubte kurz und stiefelte dann zur Tür. Als er seine Hand auf der Türklinke hatte, hörte er einen Schrei. Erschrocken riss er sie auf, sodass sie fast aus den Angeln fiel, und stürmte den Flur entlang, bis er im Wohnzimmer ankam. Als er das Bild, dass sich da vor ihm abspielte, sah, musste er einfach nur lachen. Nagini hatte Recht behalten. Hedwig hackte tatsächlich auf Tom herum, der sie zu fassen versuchte. Gerade, als der Halbvampir Magie einsetzen wollte, konnte sich Angel wieder beherrschen und ging zwischen sie. Er warf einen strengen, aber auch belustigten Blick zu der Schneeeule, die sich nun auf seiner Schulter nieder ließ.

»Was sollte das, du Flattervieh?!«, fauchte Tom und richtete sich wieder die Haare. Hedwig plusterte sich auf und stieß einen ärgerlichen Schrei aus.

»Sie wollte sich rächen, weil du mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hast«, übersetzte Angel und sah prüfend zu dem klugen Tier. Sie zwickte ihm sanft ins Ohr, was ein 'Ja' bedeutete. Tom blinzelte ihn verdutzt an. Dann sah er grimmig zu der Eule.

»Nur deswegen?! Ich habs dir doch gesagt, Angelus! Weiber!«, knurrte Tom. Er hatte Glück, dass er es nicht so laut gesagt hatte, da die Mädchen gerade um die Ecke stiefelten. Sie mussten ja nicht unbedingt wissen, was er von ihnen hielt. Angel hingegen lachte und stiefelte zu dem offenen Fenster. Der ahnungslose Tom musste es wohl aufgemacht haben. Er ließ Hedwig aus dem Raum flattern und drehte sich anschließend um. Die Schülerinnen saßen nun auf den Sofas, in Slytherin und Gryffindor aufgeteilt. Tom ließ sich neben Eileen nieder und Angel auf der andern Seite des Mädchens. Unangenehmes Schweigen verbreitete sich, bis Professor Dumbledore endlich in ihre Wohnung kam. Natürlich hatte er ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und - wie sollte es auch anders sein - das Leuchten in seinen hellblauen Augen.


	7. Das fremde Einhorn

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

**Das fremde Einhorn**

Fröhlich ließ sich Professor Dumbledore auf einen der Sessel nieder, sodass er seine Schüler im Blickfeld hatte. Er war froh, dass Minerva in dieser Gruppe war. Er hatte Tom Riddle noch nie getraut, zumindest seit er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, als er ihn das erste Mal sah. Minerva hatte ebenfalls hinter seine Fassade geblickt und konnte ihn ebenfalls nicht leiden. Und sie war klug und stark. Sie würde ihn in seinen Grenzen halten. Albus konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Angelus dazu mehr als nur in der Lage war.

»Zuerst einmal guten Tag, meine Lieben. Heute werdet ihr bereits eure erste Aufgabe zu lösen haben. Morgen werdet ihr dann Unterricht haben. Ich sage euch heute Abend, in welchen Fächern das sein wird. Nun gut, heute müsst ihr dem Wildhüter, Mr. Ogg, bei der Pflege seiner Tiere helfen. Es gibt übrigens Noten für eure Leistungen. Also strengt euch an. Wie lange das alles dauern wird, weiß ich leider noch nicht. Habt ihr noch Fragen?«

»Wann müssen wir zu ihm?«, fragte Angelus, als niemand sonst etwas sagte.

»Jetzt. Sie müssen zu Mr. Oggs Hütte. Und nun, guten Tag. Ich muss auch noch zu anderen Schülern«, verabschiedete sich der Professor und stiefelte aus der Wohnung.

»Kommt mir vor, als hätte ich eine Strafarbeit«, murmelte der Todesengel düster und erhob sich. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Porträt. Minerva, Sharron und Keira liefen an der Spitze, hinter ihnen war Eileen und am Schluss die beiden Jungs. Angels Blick war auf Eileens Hinterkopf geheftet und er grübelte angestrengt nach. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern, schnappte sich Toms Hand und zog eben diesen zu der Prince. Als er mit ihr auf gleicher Höhe war, hackte er sich bei ihr ein und grinste sie, nachdem sie erschrocken zu ihm blickte, frech an.

»Ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft möchtest«, erklärte er keck.

»Du hättest mich nicht so ziehen müssen! Ein einfaches 'Komm gehen wir zu Prince' hätte auch gereicht!«, grummelte Tom neben ihm genervt. Doch Angelus ignorierte das gekonnt.

»Also, was dagegen wenn wir dich mit unserer Anwesenheit belasten?«, wollte der Todesengel von dem verdutzten Mädchen wissen. Diese schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Zufrieden nickte er und zog die beiden hinter sich her.

»Mr. Ogg?«, machte Minerva auf sie aufmerksam, als sie an der Hütte ankamen. Ein schwarzhaariger, sehr großer Mann mit schwarzen Augen kam auf sie zu. Seine Kleidung war schlicht.

»Hallo. Seid ihr die Schüler, die mir helfen sollen?«, fragte er freundlich. Minerva nickte.

»Gut. Dann folgt mir«, wies er sie an und führte die Gruppe am Rand des Waldes entlang. Dann gingen sie ein Stückchen in den Verbotenen Wald und blieben auf einer Lichtung stehen.

»Ihr solltet euch am besten aufteilen. Mal schauen... kann jemand Thestrale sehen?«, fragte er und sah in die Runde. Angel hob seine Hand. Sonst niemand. Der ältere Mann seufzte.

»Äh, eigentlich ist es ja gut, dass wenige sie sehen könne, aber im Moment ist das blöd. Hm...« Mr. Ogg grübelte angestrengt nach. »Naja, machen wir weiter. Professor Iroshima hat euch gestern doch die Einhörner vorgestellt, oder? Slytherins in der fünften und sechsten Stunde, aber die Gryffindors in der dritten und vierten? Okay, wen haben sie an sich rangelassen?«, forschte er weiter nach. Minerva, Sharron und der Todesengel hoben die Hände.

»Ähm, Mr. Ogg? Nur die Siebtklässler hatten gestern Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Einhörner werden sowieso erst in der siebten Klasse behandelt«, erinnerte Keira ihn vorsichtig.

»Stimmt. Aber das ist im Moment egal. Miss Martins, richtig? Ich habe gehört, sie können gut mit Heilzauber umgehen? Ein paar Niffler haben sich bei einem 'Raubzug' verletzt. Miss Prince wird Ihnen dabei helfen. Mr. Riddle, ich möchte, dass Sie Mr. Nexima bei den Thestralen helfen. Sie beide werden sie füttern«, erklärte er, worauf Angels Unterkiefer Richtung Boden wanderte und Tom sich zusammenreißen musste, es ihm nicht nach zu machen. Mr. Ogg griff nach einem Sack, der an einem Baum gelehnt da stand.

»Hier ist Fleisch drin. Gehen Sie diesen Pfad weiter und wenn Sie finden, dass Sie weit genug drin sind, öffnen Sie den Sack. Es liegt ein Zauber darauf, sodass die Thestrale es erst dann riechen können, wenn er offen ist.« Er überreichte den Sack an den grimmig aussehenden Tom.

»Miss Martins und Miss Prince, ich werde Sie gleich zu den verletzten Nifflern begleiten. Davor müssen Sie aber alles glitzerndes abnehmen. Miss McGonagall und Miss Patil, Sie werde ich zu den Einhörner bringen. Professor Dumbledore sagte mir vor einer Stunde, dass ein Fohlen schwer verletzt ist und die Einhörner sind verzweifelt. Die Krankenschwester, Madam Shortes, kann es heilen, aber sie ließen Professor Dumbledore es nicht mitnehmen. Er sagte, dass es zwei Mädchen, die es schon geschafft haben, dass die Einhörner sie streicheln ließen, es versuchen sollen. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was das bringen soll. Professor ist doch der einzigste, mit dem sie reden. Aber versuchen sollten wir es dennoch. Ich werde euch dorthin bringen. Mr. Riddle, Mr. Nexima, gehen Sie nun«, sagte er zum Schluss zu den Jungs, die wortlos seiner Aufforderung nachkamen.

»Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!«, schimpfte Tom, als sie Mr. Ogg und die Mädchen nicht mehr sehen konnten. »Thestrale füttern! Ich glaubs einfach nicht! Ich kann sie nicht mal sehen!«

»Sei froh. Glaubst du, das reicht?«, wollte Angel wissen, als sie an einer Gabelung ankamen. Tom nickte und öffnete den Sack. Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch von rohem Fleisch in die feine Nase. Er verfluchte seine Vampirseite und hielt sich die Nase zu. Ein paar Minuten war es still, dann knackte es. Sofort drehten sie sich zu der Stelle und Angel konnte einen Thestral entdecken, der anscheinend auf einen Ast getreten war.

»Ist einer da?«, erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Angelus nickte nur. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte nun, dass sich schon sieben weitere eingefunden hatten.

»Es sind jetzt acht da. Komm, hilf mir mal, das Fleisch zu verteilen«, bat der Todesengel und sah zu seinem Geliebten, der ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

»Spinnst du? Ich steh jetzt fünf Meter von diesem Sack entfernt und kann das Zeug immer noch genauso gut riechen, als würde ich meine Nase in das Fleisch drücken. Wenn ich näher rankomme, übergeb ich mich!«, knurrte er schlecht gelaunt. Angel rollte mit den Augen.

»Werde bloß niemals Koch!«, murmelte, jedoch verstand Tom es dank seiner feinen Ohren.

»Ich hab noch nie gekocht! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie man Pfannenkuchen macht!«, gab er zu.

»Nie ein Kochbuch studiert?«, stichelte der Zeitreisende, während er jedem Thestral ein Fleischbrocken zuwarf. Tom zog es vor, ihn von nun an zu ignorieren. Plötzlich hörte der Schwarzharrige einen spitzen Schrei. Sein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung.

»Hast du das gehört?«, fragte er Angelus, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dieser schaute ihn verwirrt an.

»Was denn gehört?«

»Diesen Schrei«, antwortete Tom. Angel trat nun zu ihm, da er ja sowieso schon alles Fleisch verfüttert hatte.

»Ich habe gar nichts-«

»Mr. Ogg! Vorsicht!«, hallte es durch den Wald. Angel konnte es gerade noch verstehen, während Tom es genau hörte.

»Irgendetwas ist da passiert. Komm, lass uns mal nach schauen!«, murmelte der Halbvampir und hechtete los. Schnell folgte Angelus ihm. Doch Tom war einfach zu schnell. Kein Wunder! Schließlich war dieser auch ein Vampir!

»TOM! WARTE!«, schrie er schließlich, worauf der Schwartzhaarige sein übermenschliches Tempo etwas runterschraubte und ihn gehetzt ansah. Angel schnaubte und konzentrierte sich kurz, ehe sein Körper sich umformte. Nun stand kein menschliches Wesen vor Tom, dessen Augen auf Tellergröße wuchsen, sondern ein weißes Einhorn. Es holte ihn ein und rauschte an dem Halbvampir vorbei.

°°Komm schon, du Schnecke!°°, lachte Angel in Toms Kopf, der darauf eine Gänsehaut bekam. Bevor er die Verfolgung aufnahm, murmelte er noch ein »Ich will auch!«. Schnell waren sie auf gleicher Höhe. Nach ein paar quälenden Minuten der Ungewissheit kamen sie schließlich auf einer Lichtung an. Überall war saftiges Gras, kein Unkraut wuchs auf der kleinen Wiese. Die großen und alten Bäumen schützten den runden Fleck. Ein Bach floss friedlich am Rande der Wiese. Doch dieses harmonische Bild wurde von den Einhörner, die schützend um ein liegendes Fohlen, dessen goldenes Fell mit Blut befleckt war, aufgestellt hatten und Mr. Ogg, Minerva und Sharron bedrohlich anfunkelten, zerstört. Die drei Menschen standen dicht einander gedrängt und mit dem Rücken zu einem breiten Baum.

°°Bleib hier, Tom. Wenn Ogg dich hier sieht, will er sicherlich wissen, wie du hier her gefunden hast und wie du so schnell hergekommen bist. Das wäre nicht gut. Ich regle das, okay?°°, fragte Angelus sanft und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Er war als Einhorn ein klein wenig größer als Tom. Dieser nickte und zog sich in den Schatten eines Baumes zurück. Der Animagus trabte zu den Einhörner. Er konnte von allen nur das Profil sehen, da sie seitlich zu ihm standen. Doch die ersten pferdeähnlichen Wesen hatten ihn bereits bemerkt und sagten es dem Leithengst - Sincerus. Und genau dieser trat nun bedrohlich auf ihn zu, jedoch behielt er die Menschen im Auge.

°°Wer bist du?!°°, fragte er ärgerlich.

°°Ange-... Nein, du nennst mich ja Diamond. Weshalb bedroht ihr die drei?°° Angel konnte sehen, wie sich der Leithengst etwas entspannte.

°°Diese Menschen kamen einfach hier her und wollten eins unser Fohlen mitnehmen! Professor Dumbledore war heute Morgen auch schon da und hat gesehen, dass es der Kleinen nicht gut geht. Sie hat sich mit irgendeinem Geschöpf aus diesem Wald angelegt! Dummes Ding! Wir wissen wirklich nicht, wie wir sie heilen sollen, aber den Menschen vertrauen wir nicht gut genug! Unsere Fohlen sind für uns das wichtigste! Wenn Dumbledore dabei wäre, ist es ja noch in Ordnung, aber so! Wir versuchen lieber selber, ihr zu helfen!°°, brauste Sincerus verzweifelt auf.

°°Dann geh doch einfach mit°°, schlug Angel vor und wenn er könnte, würde er jetzt spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochziehen.

°°Ein Leithengst darf seine Herde verdammt noch mal nicht verlassen!°°, fauchte das Tier empört.

°°Auch wenn eins eurer Fohlen in Gefahr ist?°°, forschte der Todesengel in Einhornform nach.

°°Nein, nicht mal das! Du kennst diesen Wald nicht, Diamond! Leithengste sind die Stärksten einer Herde, aus den Bäumen könnte jeden Moment etwas hervorspringen, das weiß man hier nie! Ich muss auf meine Herde achten! Das ist die oberste Priorität!°°, erklärte Sincerus.

°°Man, bist du paranoid.°° Sincerus warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu.

°°Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide zusammen zu der Krankenschwester gehen? Ogg hat gesagt, dass sie dem Fohlen helfen kann. Tom steht hinter diesem Baum dort. Er kann solange auf deine Herde achten. Er ist stark genug. Außerdem glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, dass diese zwei liebreizenden Damen dort solch hübschen Geschöpfen wie Einhörnern schaden würden, oder?°° Angel ging schon einmal auf das Fohlen zu.

°°Du weißt, dass wir deinem Freund nicht trauen!°° Sincerus' Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Unterton.

°°Du selbst hast gesagt, dass er sich verändert hat, Herr Leithengst!°°, spottete Angel kalt. Eine Weile sagte Sincerus nichts, er schien zu überlegen. Währendessen versuchte Angelus das Fohlen, dass sich kaum vor Erschöpfung auf den Beinen halten konnte, auf seinen Rücken zu hieven. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Schließlich sah er zu dem Bach. Die einzigste Magie, die er in seinem Einhornkörper beherrschte, war die Wassermagie. Er konnte damit alles mit dem Wasser anstellen. Mit einem Blinzeln erhob sich das Wasser in einem Strahl und schwebte langsam auf das Fohlen zu. Wie gesagt, er konnte alles mit dem Wasser anstellen. So zum Beispiel auch eine feste Substanz daraus formen. Die Flüssigkeit kroch unter das Fohlen, hob es hoch und ließ es auf Angels Rücken schweben. Der Animagus sah zu Sincerus.

°°Was ist jetzt? Ich bin bereit. Besonders schwer ist sie ja nicht.°° Angelus dachte kurz nach. °°Zumindest in meiner Einhornanimagusform°°, fügte er dann murmelnd hinzu.

°°Gut, gehen wir!°°, sagte der Leithengst, gab seiner Herde Bescheid, wohin sie gingen - schließlich hatten sie sich so die Gedanken überbracht, dass niemand sonst etwas mitbekam -, sah nocheinmal zu den drei Menschen, die Angelus mit großen Augen anstarrten und gallopierte dann in einem Tempo, dass nicht einmal ein Zug schaffte, aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Angelus folgte ihm und achtete darauf, den Leithengst nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, was ziemlich schwer war. Schließlich war er mit vier Beinen noch nicht so geübt. Doch bevor er die große Lichtung ganz verließ, schickte er Tom noch eine Nachricht: °°Achte bitte auf die Einhornherde, aber bleib verdeckt. Ich erkläre dir später alles , Tommy.°°

Angelus folgte Sincerus so schnell er konnte, während er darauf achtete, dass das Fohlen auch ja nicht runterflog. Nach fünf Minuten, die dem Zeitreisenden wie Stunden vorkamen, waren sie endlich am Waldrand. Schnell waren sie aus den Schatten der Bäume galoppiert und schlugen dann den Weg zu dem großen Tor des Schlosses ein. Schüler waren keine unterwegs, auch die Lehrer befanden sich nicht auf den Ländereien. An dem Tor mussten sie anhalten. Es war verschlossen. Natürlich könnte sich Angelus wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandeln, doch er dachte voraus. Es würden Fragen auftauchen, wo das Einhorn war, welches das Fohlen getragen hatte, wie er plötzlich hier her kam. Und diese Fragen mit Dumbledores Scharfsinn vermischt... Nein, er wollte sich die Folgen lieber nicht ausmalen. Also, was tun?

°°Hast du eine Idee?°°, wandte er sich schließlich an Sincerus, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, jetzt aber nur ungläubig schnaubte.

°°Hey! Ich bin kein Gott, der alle Hindernisse überstehen kann! Also, hast du einen fixen Einfall, der uns weiterbringen könnte? Dein Schnauben bringt uns nämlich nichts, weißt du?! Abgesehen davon: Seit wann sind Einhörner so fies? Ich hatte euch immer als vorsichtige, gewaltlose und überaus freundliche Wesen vorgestellt°°, gestand der Animagus beleidigt.

°°Wenn es um unsere Familien geht, sind wir eben alles andere als geduldig und freundlich. Wir sind leicht reizbar und ungeduldig, verstanden?°°, keifte der Leithengst. °°Aber ich habe eine Idee. Vielleicht kann ich Professor Dumbledore erreichen. Einen Moment!°°, meinte er nun versöhnlicher und Angelus verbiss sich ein nicht gerade höfliches Kommentar. Sincerus sah ziemlich konzentriert aus. Nach einer Minute öffnete er wieder seine Augen, die er zuvor geschlossen hatte, und sah stumm auf das Tor. Der eigentlich blonde, junge Mann tat es ihm nach. Schweigen. Warten. Starren. Schweigen. Warten. Starren. Schweigen. Warten. Starren. Schweigen. Warten. Starren. Endlich erbarmte sich der braunhaarige Professor! Die Tür wurde vor zwei aufs äußerste genervte Einhörnern und einem mittlerweile bewusstlosem Fohlen geöffnet. Ohne etwas zu sagen stürmte Angelus an den zwei Männern, die für das Öffnen verantwörtlich waren, vorbei, mit Sincerus auf den Fersen - beziehungsweise Hufen.

In der Krankenstation angekommen, trat der Animagus kurzerhand die Tür ein, sodass das Holz in alle Ecken gepfeffert wurde. Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis trabte er zu der erstarrten Madam Shortes, die braune, zu einem Dutt gebunden Haare hatte und Madam Pince - zumindest von den Gesichtszügen her - erstaunlich ähnlich sah. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie oft streng gucken. Er stellte sich nun so hin, dass sie das goldene Fohlen sehen konnte. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Dann zögerte sie nicht lange und benutzte einen Schwebezauber, um das Tier vorsichtig auf ein Bett zu transportieren. Es sah ziemlich komisch aus. Abgesehen davon, knarzte das Gestell schon verdächtig. Die Professoren Dippet und Dumbledore kamen nun schnaufend an der Tür an. Madam Shortes scheuchte die erwachsenen Einhörner und den braunhaarigen Mann einfach raus.

»Wer ist denn dein Freund hier, Sincerus?«, fragte der Lehrer freundlich.

°°Diamond°°, antwortete der Leithengst knapp.

»Diamond? Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für ein Einhorn.« Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten.

°°Na und? Was ist 'Albus' für ein Name, hä? So viel ich weiß, bedeutet es aus dem Latein übersetzt 'Weiß'!°°, schnappte Angel beleidigt. Er hatte nicht umsonst diesen Namen als Zweitnamen ausgesucht! Er gefiel ihm eben! Auf diese Aussage hin sah der Professor ihn verblüfft an.

»Du kannst Latein?«, fragte er verwundert. Angelus hätte sich auf seine Pferdezunge beißen können.

°°Nicht wirklich. Ein menschlicher Freund von mir war fasziniert von dieser Sprache. Er hat mir ein paar Wörter beigebracht. Darunter war eben auch 'weiß'°°, erwiederte das Einhorn. Natürlich war das eine glatte Lüge. Tante Petunia hatte ihn dazu verdonnert mit Dudley Lateinunterricht bei einem Privatlehrer zu nehmen. Der eigentliche Potter hatte den Verdacht, dass Tante Petunia nur einen Mitleidenten für Dudley haben wollte.

»Achso. Bist du neu in Sincerus' Herde? Ich war schon oft bei ihnen, habe dich aber noch nie gesehen«, lächelte Dumbledore. Wie immer eben. Gerade ging die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf, sodass Angelus eine mehr schlecht als rechten Antwort erspart worden blieb. Dafür dankte er allen Göttern. Das goldene Fohlen tappte mit einem Verband um den Bauch aus dem Krankenzimmer und stellte sich neben Sincerus. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren drehte sich der Leithengst um und schritt auf den Ausgang Hogwarts' zu. Der Animagus hingegen warf Dumbledore einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, doch dann folgte er den beiden.

°°Danke, Diamond°°, bedankte sich Sincerus, als sie an der Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes ankamen. Verwirrt sah ihn der Animagus an.

°°Wofür?°°, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

°°Dafür, dass du mich dazu bewegt hast Neva hier her zu bringen.°° Bei diesen Wörtern nickte er zu dem kleinen Fohlen, dass Angelus neugierig ansah.

°°Nichts zu danken.°° Wäre Angel ihm Moment ein Mensch, würde er mit der Hand abwinken.

°°Du heißt Diamond, stimmts? Ich bin Neva! Danke, dass du mich getragen hast! Besuchst du uns öfters mal? Es ist sonst total langweilig!°°, plapperte die Kleine mit einer kindlichen Mädchenstimme los.

°°Ich werde es mir überlegen°°, versprach Angelus, bevor sie an der Lichtung ankamen. Sie sahen sich kurz um und hatten schon nach einigen Sekunden einen Überblick. Minerva, Sharron und Mr. Ogg waren anscheinend verjagt worden oder sie waren freiwillig gegangen. Ungeduldig hatten alle auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet und sprangen nun auf, damit sie sich um Neva scharen konnten. Der Zeitreisende nickte Sincerus noch einmal zu, ehe er zu Tom trabte, der immer noch hinter dem großen Baum stand und genervt mit dem Fuß auf den Erdboden tippte. Als er das Einhorn sah und es nach kurzer Zeit als seinen Freund erkannte, gab er einen halb frohen, halb aufgebrachten Laut von sich. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagten, schritten sie zu dem Platz zurück, an dem noch immer der Sack lag. Die Thestrale hatten sich mittlerweile natürlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Angel verwandelte sich zurück und streckte sich zuerst einmal. Sein Körperteile fühlten sich müde an, doch von der Müdigkeit hatte er als Einhorn nichts bemerkt.

::Warum habt ihr so ewig lange gebraucht? Meine Beine sind schon fast eingeschlafen!::, meckerte Tom, nachdem sie ein Stück zu dem Waldrand marschiert waren.

::Entschuldige mal, ich kann dafür doch gar nichts! Wir mussten zuerst einmal überhaupt auf die Ländereien, dann mussten wir ewig lange auf Dumbledore und Dippet warten, die uns das Tor aufmachen mussten. Dann haben Sincerus und ich das Fohlen zu Shortes gebracht, mussten danach warten bis sie fertig war, und zu guter letzt wieder zurück. Und da sind wir nicht galoppiert! Neva durfte sich nicht überanstrengen, du hast doch selbst diesen Verband gesehen!::, rechtfertigte sich der Todesengel erborst.

::Sincerus ist das Einhorn, dass dich begleitet hat, oder? Dann ist Neva dieses Fohlen::, vermutete Tom, worauf er ein Nicken seines Schatzes bekam.

::Übrigens denke ich, dass Dumbledore etwas wegen meiner Einhornform vermutet. Mir ist rausgerutscht, dass ich Latein kann. Ist ja nicht gerade gewöhnlich für diese Tiere. Und dass er mich nun als Diamond kennt, ist auch nicht toll. Blöder Name für ein Einhorn...::, grummelte der Blonde.

::Du musst mir unbedingt beibringen, wie ich ein Animagus werden kann, Süßer. Ich will das auch können!:: Angelus nickte nur gähnend. Es war gerade mal Mittag und er wollte schon in sein warmes Bett. Wie wunderbar. Endlich kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus und konnten auch sofort die Mädchen ihrer Gruppe und den Wildhüter ausmachen. Nach wenigen Schritten waren sie bei ihnen.

»Weshalb habt ihr so lange gebraucht? So schwer war das ja wirklich nicht!«, schimpfte Mr. Ogg aufgebracht. Die Jungs sahen ihn verstört an. Bevor sie sich getrennt hatten war er noch ein freundlicher Mann gewesen, doch jetzt... Angel und Tom sahen sich an. Grinsten. Da konnte es wohl jemand nicht leiden, von Tieren abgewiesen zu werden! Im Geheimen lachten sie sich ins Fäustchen.

»Was gibts da zu grinsen?!«, keifte der Mann schlecht gelaunt.

»Nichts, Sir. Rein gar nichts«, antwortete Tom höflich und um Fassung ringend. Mr. Ogg brummte und führte die Gruppe zum Schloss. Vermutlich war nun Zeit für das Mittagessen.

»Hey... kleine Lady!« Angel erhöhte seine Schritte und lief nun neben Minerva, an deren anderer Seite Sharron und Keira waren. Tom und Eileen waren hinter ihnen. Angelus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Minerva ansprechen sollte. Für 'Minerva' würde er wahrscheinlich eine Standpauke erhalten, 'Miss McGonagall' war auch nicht das Wahre, 'Professor McGonagall' ja schon gar nicht und 'McGonagall'... Er hatte sie sechs Jahre 'Professor McGonagall' gennant! Sie nur mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen erschien ihm irgendwie falsch. Also, was gab es noch? Korrekt, 'Lady'.

Minerva sah ihn misstrauisch an, während Sharron und Keira ihn neugierig anstarrten. Der Blonde konnte die Blicke seiner Slytheringefährten schon im Nacken spüren.

»Ist etwas bei den Einhörner passiert? Ich meine, warum ist Mr. Ogg so schlecht gelaunt?«, fragte er direkt und mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Er wusste, dass er bei McGonagall so viel Erfolg haben würde, wie bei Ogg selbst, aber vielleicht gab die junge Patil Auskunft?

»Nein, es ist nichts passiert! Und ich wüsste auch nicht, was es dich angeht!«, fauchte Minerva. Er hatte Recht gehabt.

»Kleine?«, wandte er sich daher an Sharron.

»Es ist wirklich nichts passiert«, meinte das Mädchen mit leicht roten Wangen. Innerlich schnaubte er.

»Okay, ist ja gut. Und was ist mit dem verletzten Tier? Ihr solltet es doch nach Hogwarts zu der Krankenschwester bringen, oder?«, fragte er sie weiter aus. Es machte ihm Spaß, die Mädchen so in der Zwickmühle zu sehen und abgesehen davon... Das war doch eine spitze Wiedergutmachung für die vielen Strafarbeiten, die er von seiner Verwandlungsprofessorin bekommen hatte. Und außerdem war er meistens einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

»Es geht dich nichts an, Nexima!«, antwortete Minerva kühl und gefasst. Angel zuckte nach einem Moment gleichgültig mit den Schultern und ließ sich zurück fallen, sodass er wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit Tom und Eileen war.

»Ich wollte ja nur nett sein«, nuschelte er empört in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Tom, der es verstanden hatte, warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

»Von wegen nett! Du wolltest sie ärgern, in dem Wissen, dass sie es mit den Einhörner versaut haben«, flüsterte der Halbvampir zurück. Angelus sah ihn gespielt verletzt an.

»Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?!«, empörte er sich und versuchte angestrengt, seinen eingeschnappten Gesichtausdruck zu behalten.

»Einen Slytherin«, antwortete Tom prompt. Der Blonde schnaubte und beließ es dabei. Eigentlich hatte Tom ja recht, aber dennoch... zum Teil war er auch ein Gryffindor.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, bekamen sie einen kleinen Schock. Die Haustische waren verschwunden. Überall standen runde Tische mit jeweils sechs Stühlen. Ab und zu war einmal einer mehr, falls die Gruppe nicht nur sechs, sondern sieben Schüler in einem Team hatten. Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch - es war schon ziemlich spät geworden - und nahmen an diesem Platz. Das Essen wurde am Anfang schweigend zu sich genommen, doch anscheinend war Sharron es nicht gewohnt, so lange den Mund zu halten. Sie erinnerte Angelus wirklich stark an Parvati. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie heute Morgen still gewesen war, als sie auf Dumbledore gewartet hatten.

»Min, glaubst du, wir müssen nachher noch einmal zu Mr. Ogg gehen? Wenn wir es müssen, hat er hoffentlich bessere Aufgaben für uns. Oh, und weißt du was? Doreen Samper aus Hufflepuff hat...« Und so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Minerva ließ sich ohne Punkt und Komma zuquatschen. Anscheinend musste sie das öfters mitmachen, wie Angelus überlegte. Gerade als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und aufstehen wollten, tauchte Professor Dumbledore wie aus dem Nichts auf.

»Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Wegen euren Aufgaben bei Mr. Ogg: Er hat gesagt, dass er heute doch keine Zeit mehr für euch hat. Aber ihr müsst einen ausführlichen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, welche Aufgaben ihr bekommen habt und so weiter. Den restlichen Tag könnt ihr machen, was ihr wollt. Noch vor dem Abendessen werde ich zu euch kommen, um euch über eure Unterrichtsfächer morgen aufzuklären und die Aufsätze abzuholen. Bis dahin müssen sie fertig sein. Und zwar alle. Der Direktor meinte, dass euch Gruppenarbeit ohne Aufsicht eines Lehrers gut tun wird. Also, wenn einer von euch nicht die Hausaufgaben hat, wird es schwer auf die Noten von euch allen ausfallen. Tut mir Leid. Nun, viel Glück und vorallem Spaß, Kinder«, sagte er freundlich, verschwand danach genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

»Spaß?!«, fiepte Eileen ungläubig, worauf Angelus ihr tröstend die Schulter tätschelte.

»Nimms nicht so schwer, Klei-... HEY, TOM!«, schrie Angelus, als Tom sich aus dem Staub machte. Schnell sprintete er hinter ihm her. Als sie aus der Großen Halle waren, holte der Todesengel ihn schnaufend ein.

»Was sollte das?«, fragte er missmutig und trottete dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher.

»Was denn?«, erkundigte sich Tom unschuldig.

»Warum wolltest du so schnell verschwinden?«

»Wollte ich nicht.«

»Natürlich nicht.« Angelus' Worte tropften nur so vor Sarkasmus.

»Wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich dachte, dass du mir schon folgen wirst. Ich konnte nicht vor den Leuten sagen, wo ich hin will«, erklärte Tom freundlicherweise.

»Aha, und kannst du es jetzt sagen?«

::Ich möchte mal wieder Selan besuchen::, zischte der Halbvampir leise.

::Wer ist das?::, überlegte Angelus laut. Der Name sagte ihm etwas, aber er kam nicht drauf...

::Das Basiliskenweibchen::, erinnerte Tom ihn augenrollend. Angelus blieb ruckartig stehen. Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, mit dem Basilisken ein Gespräch zu führen!

::Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß, ich schreibe diesen Aufsatz!:: Der Todesengel drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gerade fliehen, doch eine Hand, die sein Kragen gepackt hatte, hinderte ihn daran.

::Nicht doch, Honey. Wir können auch noch in der Kammer diese lächerlichen Hausaufgaben machen::, grinste der Schwarzhaarige fies.

::A-Aber... D-Du k-kannst doch nicht... wirklich... von m-mir... verlangen,... dass ich... das mache...::, stotterte Angel mit einem unguten Gefühl. Seine Stimme verlor sich immer mehr, als er in diese rubinrote Seelenspiegel sah, die ihn schadenfroh anblitzten. Er schluckte schwer.

::Oh doch, mein Engel. Komm.:: Tom zerrte den protestierenden Jungen am Hendgelenk hinter sich her, in Richtung der Mädchentoiletten.

::Aber, Tom! Das ist unfair! Was, wenn sie mich nicht mag? Oder wenn ich ihr in die Augen sehe? Oder sonst irgendwas schief geht!::, jammerte Angelus. Tom sah über seine Schulter und warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

::Du weißt nicht besonders viel über Basilisken, oder? Ihre Todesblicke können sie steuern. Also, selbst wenn du ihr zehn Stunden in die Augen sehen würdest, dir würde rein gar nichts passieren. Und du weißt doch, dass sie meine Befehle befolgt. Wenn ich ihr sage, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll, wird sie es auch tun::, versprach er grinsend. Angel beruhigte dies alles kein Stück. Er hatte eben schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Königin der Schlangen, na und! War doch nicht seine Schuld!

::Angel, jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Sei nicht so ne Memme! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Feigling bist::, sagte der ältere Parselmund listig. Das hatte gesessen. Angel starrte zuerst ein paar Momente sprachlos auf seinen Hinterkopf, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck trotzig und auch zum Teil wütend. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los und schickte mörderische Blicke zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

::Feigling?! Von wegen Feigling! Gut, bring mich zu - wie hieß sie doch gleich? - ach ja, Selan! Du arroganter Streber!::, zischte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Niemand kratzte seinen Stolz an! Auch kein Riddle! Tom, zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, führte ihn zu den Toiletten der Schülerinnen. Tja, er war eben ein Slytherin, da gab es nichts zu rütteln. Genau diese Reaktion war es, die er sich erhofft hatte, auch wenn er auf die letzte Bemerkung hätte verzichten können. Der Größere wusste, dass sein Todesengel sehr stolz war. Darin waren sie sich ähnlich.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür, die in das Mädchenreich führte. Tom sah noch einmal nach links und rechts, bevor er lauschte. Es war kein Mucks zu hören. Also machte er vorsichtig die Tür auf und sie hatten Glück. Es war wirklich niemand da. Sie stiefelten zu dem Waschbecken.

::Öffne dich!::, zischte der Halbvampir und siehe da, das Waschbecken bewegte sich und gab den Eingang frei. Tom schubste Angelus, der darauf überhaupt nicht vorbereitet war, in das rießige Rohr. Mit einem spitzen Schrei auf den Lippen fuhr er die 'Rutsche' in halsbrecherischem Tempo herunter. Hinter sich konnte er den Schwarzhaarigen vergnügt lachen hören, welcher ebenfalls reinsprang. Der Eingang verschloss sich hinter Tom wieder und es wurde stockdunkel.

Angelus kam ganz blöd auf. Mit der Nase vorn. Stöhnend massierte er sich sein Riechorgan, während er sich etwas aufzurichten versuchte. Doch das wurde schnell zunichte gemacht. Denn Tom, der ebenfalls mit der Nase nach vorn rausschlitterte, landete der Länge nach auf ihm. Angels Kinn knallte auf den harten Steinboden. Der Erbe Slytherins hingegen landete weich, was diesen zuerst etwas verwunderte. Das letzte mal hatte er sich seinen Knöchel verstaucht. Doch als er das Keuchen unter sich vernahm, wusste er weshalb es sich nicht so hart anfühlte.

»Irgendwie hab ich mir die Situation immer anders vor gestellt, wenn ich auf dir liege«, sagte der Slytherin frech und erhob sich, um seinem Geliebten auf die Beine zu helfen.

»Ich auch.«

Angelus sah sich um. Nun ja, er versuchte es zumindest. Es war genauso dunkel wie in den Röhren. War es zu seiner Zeit auch so dunkel gewesen? Nein, er glaubte nicht.

»Komm schon, gehen wir«, vernahm er plötzlich Toms Stimme und spürte, wie der Halbvampir sich von ihm entfernte.

»Hey! Man, seh ich vielleicht aus wie ein Vampir? Ich kann nichts in so einer Dunkelheit sehen!«, beschwerte sich Angelus und bewegte sich kein Stück. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er streckte seine Hände aus und formte mit ihnen eine Kugel. Einen Augenblick später schwebte eine Feuerkugel über seiner rechten Hand. Zufrieden stiefelte er zu Tom, der sich nur fünf Schritte entfernt hatte, und bemerkte dessen neugierigen und erstaunten Blick. Er lächelte ihn lieb an.

»Ich bin ein Todesengel, Darling. Obwohl man eigentlich nur von einem Elternteil die Fähigkeiten erbt, habe ich es von beiden. Wenn du möchtest, erklär ich dir alles später. Es würde zu lange dauern und mir wird langsam kalt.« Tom nickte und führte sie den rießigen Gang entlang, doch es gab noch keine Schlangenhaut, wie Angel es damals überall gesehen hatte. Vor dem Tor, welches wie ein Tresor aussah, blieben sie stehen und der Slytherinerbe zischte den Schlangen etwas zu. Nachdem auch dieses Hindernis geschafft war, marschierten sie in die langgezogene Halle, die in grünliches Dämmerlicht getaucht war. Angelus hörte ein Geräusch, als würde etwas rießiges auf dem Steinboden gleiten. Sie gingen weiter, an den Schlangenstatuen vorbei, und genau auf die wahnsinnig große Statue Salazar Slytherins zu. Wieder war da dieses Geräusch und der blonde Schüler drehte seinen Kopf, genau wie Tom, in die Richtung aus der es kam. Da war sie. Die rießige Schlange. Genauso wie Angelus sie in Erinnerung hatte. Selan...


	8. Talia

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Talia**

Der große Basiliskenkörper schlängelte auf sie zu. Vorsichtig und unsicher.

::Tom? Wer ist das?::, fragte Selan ihren Meister.

::Angel. Er ist mein Freund. Tu ihm bitte nichts. Es war am Anfang nicht gerade leicht, ihn hier her mitzubringen::, informierte der Halbvampir sie und erhielt für sein letztes Kommentar einen Ellbogen in seiner Seite. Trotz dessen, dass er aufkeuchen musste, grinste er.

::Achte gar nicht auf sein freches Mundwerk. Da kommt nur Müll raus. Selan, richtig?::, wandte sich der Todesengel selbst an den Basilisk.

::Äh... Ja... Du kannst Parsel? Woher?:: Neugierig, wie man es einer jahrhunderten alten Schlange nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, legte sie sich ganz auf den Boden, sodass ihr Kopf genau vor ihm liegen blieb.

::Unwichtig::, winkte Angelus ab. Tom sah ihn skeptisch an.

::Die Frage interessiert mich auch schon seit langem, das weißt du. Ich habe immer noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage erhalten, wer dieser Mann sein soll, den du mal erwähnt hast. Und auch nicht, was das für ein missglückter Fluch war.:: Der Schulsprecher sah ihn fest an.

::Anderes Thema, bitte. Irgendwann sag ich es dir, okay?:: Angelus fühlte sich unwohl und er wusste, dass er am liebsten niemals sagen würde, wer der Mann gewesen war. Oder was es für ein Fluch war. Er wollte gar nichts von seiner wahren Herkunft verraten.

::Na gut. Aber irgendwann sagst du es mir::, bestimmte der Riddle, worauf der Blonde nur nickte.

::Gut, dann machen wir nun die Aufgaben. Selan, kommst du mit? Ich möchte noch mit dir reden::, wandte sich Tom an die Schlange, welche bejahte und sich auf die Statue zu bewegte. Der Mund von Slytherin war weit aufgerissen und durch diesen schlüpfte sie auch hindurch. Der Halbvampir zerrte Angelus zu der Statue mit. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, staunte der Todesengel nicht schlecht. Sie waren nun in einem Zimmer mit einem Kamin, grünem Teppich, einem Himmelbett mit grüner Bettdecke und einem kleinen Schreibtisch. Im Kamin war ein Feuer entfacht worden und eine Schlange hatte sich auf dem flauschigen Teppich zusammen gekringelt. Sie sah Selan ähnlich, aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Oder? Tom, welcher Angels verwirrten Blick bemerkt hatte, erklärte es ihm.

»Salazar Slytherin hat einen Zauber an den Eingang von seiner Statue gehext. Wenn Selan da durch schlängelt, schrumpft sie auf diese Größe.« Dabei zeigte er auf die Schlange, die anscheinend eingeschlafen war. Sie war nur etwas größer als Nagini. Der Halbvampir trat zu dem Schreibtisch und holte zwei Federn, Tinte und zwei Pergamentrollen daraus hervor. Er bedeutete Angelus, dass dieser sich auf das Bett setzen sollte, bevor er selbst ebenfalls darauf Platz nahm. Größtenteils schweigend schrieben sie auf, was sie bei Ogg machen mussten. Natürlich ließen sie aus, dass sie mal den Platz verlassen hatten, um Einhörnern zu helfen. Schon bald hatten sie alles notiert und legten es nun beiseite. Aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie da, genossen die entspannte Stille und küssten sich ab und zu. Dann fiel Tom wieder ein, dass er ja noch mit Selan reden musste. Seufzend stand er auf, beantwortete Angels fragenden Blick mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln und stiefelte zu der immer noch schlafenden Schlange. Er setzte sich vor sie hin und stupste sie immer wieder an. Langsam regte sie sich.

::Wasn' los?::, fragte sie nuschelnd.

::Ich wollte doch noch mit dir reden, Selan. Ich habe mich umentschieden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Muggelgeborene oder andere Schüler angreifst, in Ordnung? Mach einfach deine Aufgabe weiter, auf die Kammer zu achten::, sagte der Halbvampir befehlend.

::Geht klar. So kann ich mich wenigstens weiter enstpannen::, meinte Selan locker.

::Faulpelz::, kommentierte Tom diese Aussage und machte eine Handbewegung, worauf vor ihm die Uhrzeit erschien. Schnell sprang er auf.

::Komm schon, Angel! Es ist schon halb Sechs! Hoffentlich ist Dumbledore noch nicht da!::, fluchte er. Angelus erhob sich schnell und packte die beiden Pergamentrollen, bevor sie nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß für Selan aus der Kammer hechteten.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie keuchend vor dem Bild des Mannes, der sie in ihre Wohnung bringen sollte.

»Warum seid ihr denn so gerannt?«, fragte der Mann neugierig.

»Ist Dumbledore schon da?«, kam von Tom die Gegenfrage. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichtert ausatmend sagte Angel ihm das Passwort und sie gingen hinein. Eine wütende Minerva stellte sich ihnen jedoch in den Weg, als sie in ihr Zimmer wollten.

»Wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist?! Professor Dumbledore wird jeden Moment da sein und ihr habt die Hausaufgaben bestimmt noch nicht fertig! Riddle, von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet! Jetzt bekommen wir alle schlechte Noten, nur wegen euch arroganten Slytherins! Das ist so typisch! Ihr werdet Professor Dumbledore erklären, weshalb wir sie nicht abgeben können, habt ihr verstanden?! Slytherins!«, fauchte sie und Angelus fragte sich, ob sie in seiner Schulzeit auch schon solche Vorurteile gegen Slytherins hatte. Das er selbst genauso gewesen war, ignorierte er natürlich. Aber, dass sie ihn so anfauchte und dann auch noch beleidigte... DAS ließ er nicht mit sich machen! Wer war er denn?!

»Hör mal zu, McGonagall! Wir haben unsere Aufgaben gemacht, verstanden?! Bevor du uns beschuldigst, solltest du vielleicht zuerst einmal wissen, ob wir auch wirklich so faul sind, wie du denkst! Ich hätte dich nicht für so kindisch gehalten, Miss Schulsprecherin! Außerdem ist Dumbledore noch nicht da, also mach nicht so ein Dilemma draus! Blödes Weib!« Immer noch mit wilden Beschimpfungen auf den Lippen, schubste Angel sie beiseite und stolzierte in sein Zimmer. Einen belustigten Tom hinter sich, der ihm folgte. Er riss die Tür auf, schmiss die Pergamente auf sein Bett und erhielt dafür Geschimpfe. Wie er nun erkannte, hatte er genau Naginis Kopf getroffen, die er somit aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf geholt hatte. Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und er beruhigte sich schlagartig, als er an den warmen Körper hinter sich gedrückt wurde.

»Was hat dieses Mädchen für ein Problem? Ich habe ihr nie etwas getan! Ich habe sie weder beleidigt, beschimpft, angefaucht oder sonst irgendwie belästigt! Ich hab sie noch nicht einmal angeblitzt! Ich war immer freundlich zu ihr! Das hab ich jetzt davon!«, nuschelte er schmollend. Tom kicherte in seinen Harschopf.

»Immer freundlich? Du bist ihr heute Mittag ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen, bei dem Versuch, etwas aus ihr heraus zu kitzeln«, erinnerte er Angelus.

»Na gut, ich habe sie einmal genervt! Aber sonst nicht«, schnaubte der Todesengel. Da Tom ihm recht geben musste, sagte er nichts.

»Nexima, Riddle! Der Professor ist da!«, hörten die beiden Minervas 'freundliche' Stimme. Seufzend schnappten sie sich wieder die Pergamentrollen, die Nagini gerade eben noch entzwei reißen wollte, und stiefelten in das Wohnzimmer. Der braunhaarige Lehrer saß in dem Sessel, den er schon am Morgen besetzt hatte. Schnell huschte Tom auf den Platz neben Eileen und warf Angel einen kurzen und überaus fröhlichen Blick zu. Dieser setzte sich nun neben seinen Schatz auf das Sofa und würde ihn am liebsten erwürgen. Ihm gegenüber saß nämlich Minerva. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer sah er, wie auch die anderen, zu Albus. Dieser schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und schon erschienen vor den Schülern und ihm selbst Früchtetee, Kekse und in der Mitte des Tisches eine Glasschüssel mit Zitronebrausebonbons.

»Nur zu«, lächelte er, als noch keiner Anstalten gemacht hatte, sich etwas davon zu holen. Doch nach dieser Aussage langten sie zu.

»Wir haben noch ein bisschen zu bereden. Doch zuerst: Habt ihr die Hausaufgaben erledigt?« Nickend überreichten sie ihm ihre Pergamentrollen, die er in die Innentasche seines lilanens Umhangs stopfte.

»Wunderbar. Miss McGonagall? Könnten Sie mir vielleicht noch Auskunft über dieses Einhorn geben? Ich habe es nicht mehr geschafft, Mr. Ogg genauer zu befragen.« Fragend sah er sie an, während Tom und Angelus schwer schlucken mussten.

»Was für ein Einhorn?«, fragte Eileen neugierig. Erstaunt sah der Professor sie an.

»Haben Miss McGonagall und Miss Patil Ihnen denn nichts erzählt? Nun, die Einhörner ließen Miss McGonagall und Patil, sowie Mr. Ogg nicht zu dem verletzten Fohlen. Sie müssen wissen, Miss Prince, Einhörner schützen ihre Familien und vorallem Fohlen mit allem was sie haben. Selbst den Menschen oder Tieren denen sie ansonsten vertrauen, sind sie - wie soll ich mich ausdrücken - gewalttätig gegenüber. Das habe ich erst bemerkt, als Mr. Ogg mir grob beschrieben hat, was passiert ist. Es gab hier noch keinen Fall, an dem ein Einhorn verletzt wurde. Sie halten sich eigentlich aus allem raus. Auf jeden Fall haben sie niemand vorbei gelassen und dann soll ein Einhorn aufgetaucht sein, dass das Fohlen zu Madam Shortes gebracht hat. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Miss McGonagall?«, wandte er sich dann wieder an Minerva, die gerade antworten wollte. Doch Angelus fuhr dazwischen.

»Professor? Warum wollen Sie genaueres über diesen Vorfall wissen? Dem Fohlen geht es doch jetzt gut, oder nicht?«, wollte er höflich wissen.

»Natürlich, Mr. Nexima. Es ist bereits wieder in ihrer Herde. Aber das Einhorn interessiert mich und ich möchte wissen, woher es kommt. Es ist neu bei der Herde, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, ob es überhaupt dazu gehört«, antwortete der Weißmagier freundlich, sah dann aber wieder die Schulsprecherin an. Dieses Mal unterbrach sie niemand.

»Naja, wie Sie ja schon gesagt haben, ist dieses Einhorn aufgetaucht, Sir. Es ist dem Anführer der Herde gegenüber getreten und es sah so aus, als würden sie sich streiten. Nach einigen Minuten ist es zu dem Fohlen gegangen und hat versucht, es auf den Rücken zu hieven. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass das Einhorn noch nicht lange vier Beine hat. Nun, auf jeden Fall hat es nicht geklappt und dann hat es zu dem kleinen Bach geschaut. Und... ähm.. es klingt jetzt bestimmt blöd, aber-« Sharron unterbrach das leichte Gestotter der Gryffindor, was diese dankbar geschehen ließ.

»Professor Dumbledore, das war unglaublich! Ich weiß nicht, ob das Einhorn dafür verantwortlich war, aber etwas Wasser ist plötzlich in einem Strahl aus dem Bach geschossen und hat sich um das Fohlen verteilt! Es sah so aus, als würde der Boden das Wasser aufsaugen und unter das verletzte Fohlen bringen! Als es sich darunter versammelt hat, hat es das Fohlen auf den Rücken des unbekannten Einhorn getragen! Verstehen Sie, Sir? Getragen! Das Fohlen ist nicht einfach durch geplumpst! Es wurde getragen! Auf jeden Fall haben sich das unbekannte Einhorn und der Anführer noch ne kurze Zeit angestarrt, dann hat der Anführer kehrt gemacht und ist aus dem Wald galoppiert. Das andere Einhorn ist nach ein paar Sekunden hinterher. Wir selbst sind dann auch nach kurzem Zögern aus dem Wald und haben uns schon einmal in Mr. Oggs Hütte gesetzt, um auf die anderen zu warten. Vorallem Nexima und Riddle haben ewig gebraucht, obwohl sie die leichteste Aufgabe hatten.« Am Anfang hatte das lebenslustige Mädchen wild mit den Armen herum gefuchtelt, um ihren Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch bei dem letzten Satz hatte sie den beiden Slytherins einen leicht ärgerlichen Blick geschenkt. Angelus hätte das Mädchen killen können. Schön langsam und schmerzvoll. Nach Toms Mimik zu urteilen, erging es ihm nicht anders. Albus währendessen sah nachdenklich zu den beiden.

»Das war keine leichte Aufgabe, Patil! Wir mussten Thestrale füttern! Verstanden, Thestrale! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich sie nicht sehen kann, mussten wir auch noch diesen Fleischsack durch die Gegend tragen und sie dann an diese Wesen zu füttern, die sich darum gezofft haben«, log Tom. Nun ja, den Sack musste er wirklich tragen, aber das war kein Problem gewesen. Sharron wurde ein bisschen rot wegen ihrer voreiligen Kritik, sah aber weiterhin fest in seine roten Augen. Schnaubend wandte sie sich dann doch ab.

»Mr. Nexima?«, fragte der Professor immer noch nachdenklich. Angelus sah ihn fragend an. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit machte. »Wie war Ihr Zweitname doch gleich?«

/Nicht unsicher wirken, Potter!/, mahnte sich Angel.

»Diamond, Sir.« Es hätte nichts gebracht zu lügen. Er hatte Dippet seine gefälschten Personalien gegeben und da stand sein voller, angeblicher Name drin. Der Braunhaarige nickte verstehend.

»Stimmt etwas nicht mit meinem Namen, Professor?«, fragte Angelus scheinheilig.

»Nein nein, mein lieber Junge, alles in Ordnung«, lächelte der Mann. Angel beließ es dabei, atmete innerlich dankbar aus, dass er keine Fragen mehr erhielt, die in diese Richtung verliefen.

»Nun, hier sind eure Unterrichtsstunden für Morgen«, erklärte Albus plötzlich und zog sechs Pergamente aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen. Er überreichte sie den Schülern. Der Blonde sah sofort auf seinen:

_1. + 2. Zaubertränke, 3. + 4. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, 5. Zauberkunst, 6. Alte Runen, Mitternacht: Astronomie_

»Die Gryffindors werden mit den Slytherins Unterricht haben. Heute hatten es die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Aber jetzt sollten wir zum Abendessen«, meinte Dumbledore und erhob sich, nachdem er den Tee, die Kekse und die Bonbons verschwinden gelassen hatte. Die Schüler nickten nur und folgten ihm aus ihrer Wohnung.

---

Nach dem Abendessen stiefelten Tom und Angel wieder in ihr Zimmer. Was sie dort fanden, hatten sie nicht erwartet. Ihre Gegenstände, Klamotten, Bücher und allerei Kram lagen überall verteilt herum.

::Was ist hier passiert?!::, zischte der Halbvampir wütend.

::Das würde ich auch gerne wissen::, gab der Zeitreisende leise zu. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Nagini, die zum Teil unter einem T-Shirt lag. Schnell ging er auf sie zu. Empört bemerkte er, dass die Schlange nur schlief.

::Nagini! Wach auf! Was ist hier passiert?:: Er rüttelte sie, worauf sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Verschlafen sah sie sich um. Als sie in Angels Smaragde sah, wurde ihr Blick fragend.

::Warum weckst du mich?:: Perplex gafften die zwei sie an.

::Das fragst du noch? Sie dich doch mal um! Was ist hier passiert?::, wollte Tom ärgerlich wissen.

::Naja, mir war langweilig und da dachte ich, dass ich mal ein bisschen gucken kann, ob ihr etwas interessantes habt, womit ich mich beschäftigen kann. Es war ne schwere Arbeit, aber ich hab es dann doch geschafft, die Sachen aus euren Schränken zu ziehen, um sie mir anzuschauen. Hab wohl vergessen, es wieder aufzuräumen::, sagte sie mit glitzernden Augen.

::Wie bitte? Das war doch wohl ein Scherz, oder?::, vergewisserte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit großen Augen. Doch dann kniff er sie zusammen und baute sich vor seiner jungen Schlange auf.

::Du räumst diesen ganzen Mist jetzt wieder auf, Gini! Mir egal wie, aber du wirst es jetzt sofort tun! Verstanden? Los, beeil dich::, befahl er streng. Schmollend schlängelte sich Nagini durch seine Füße und zog eine Hose mit ihren Zähnen hinter sich her.

::Du könntest das einfach so mit Magie machen, aber nein, immer auf die Kleinen::, nuschelte sie dabei und schmiss die Hose in Toms Schrank. Angelus räusperte sich.

::Nagini? Das war meine Hose::, informierte er sie, worauf sie zischte und die Hose etwas fester mit ihren Zähnen packte. Dabei hakte sich die Jeans an den unteren Angeln der Schranktür ein. Nagini wollte gerade zu Angels Schrank kriechen, als der Stoff sich stramm zog. Bevor die Slytherins etwas sagen konnte, brachte sie ihre ganze Kraft auf, um die Hose hinter sich her zu ziehen, worauf der Jeansstoff riss. Perplex starrte sie auf die zwei Fetzen. Tom seufzte genervt, während Angel sich die Hand auf die Stirn schlug. Dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, worauf die Jeans wieder zusammengeflickt und das Zimmer aufgeräumt wurde. Die Kleidungungsstücke schwebten gefaltet in die Schränke, in die sie gehörten und der Rest flog ebenfalls auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz. Nagini richtete sich blitzschnell auf, als ein Fotoalbum an ihr vorbei flog und umschlängelte es, bevor es wegfliegen konnte.

::Was hast du da?::, fragte Tom, als alle Sachen an ihren Plätzen waren und er bemerkte, dass Nagini nun das Album auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

::Es gehört Angelus. Ich wollte ihn noch fragen, wer die ganze Leute auf den Fotos sind::, erklärte sie und sah zu dem Blonde, dessen Augen etwas geweitet waren. Interessiert trat Tom näher, setzte sich auf den Boden und öffnete es. Ein elfjähriger Junge mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren, einer Brille und einer feinen Narben auf der Stirn winkte ihm fröhlich lachend entgegen. Doch das erschreckenste für den Slytherinerben war, dass er die gleichen Smaragde hatte wie sein Geliebter. Sie waren zwar nicht so intensiv, doch es waren zweifelsfrei die gleichen Augen. Verwirrt sah er zu Angelus, der zu ihm herüber kam und ihm das Album aus der Hand nahm. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

::Wer ist der Junge?::, fragte Tom tonlos.

::Das bin ich::, antwortete der Zeitreisende und starrte auf das Album. Er hatte es angelegt, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Dort waren alle Bilder enthalten, die er jemals gemacht oder von Colin Creevey bekommen hatte.

::Du? Aber du hast gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm! Außer den Augen sieht er völlig anders aus! Die Gesichtszüge sind anders, seine Haare sind schwarz und stehen in alle Richtungen ab! Ganz zu schweigen von der Narbe und der Brille!::, protestierte der Halbvampir halbherzig.

::Und? Schon vergessen, dass ich ein Todesengel bin? Vor fast eineinhalb Monaten hatte ich kinnlange, schwarze Haare, eine Brille, eine Narbe und mein Gesicht war anders. Kurz gesagt, ich sah aus wie auf diesem Foto!::, erwiederte Angelus, zog ein Bild aus dem Album und hielt es Tom vor die Nase. Es waren drei Jungs und drei Mädchen darauf abgebildet. Alle waren fünfzehn oder sechzehn. Das erste Mädchen von links hatte blonde, brustlange Haare und himmelsblaue Augen. Ein Mädchen hatte sich bei ihr eingehakt. Sie hatte rote Haare, blaue Augen und zeigte auf etwas außerhalb des Bildes. Ganz rechts stand ein braunhaariger Junge, der etwas schüchtern aussah und an der Hand von einem braunhaarigen Mädchen hinterhergezogen wurde. Ihre Haare waren ebenfalls brustlang und ihre Augen waren rehbraun. Eine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter, die einem Jungen mit roten Haaren und blauen Augen gehörte. Seinen anderen Arm hatte er auf die Schulter eines schwarzhaarigen Junge mit verstrubbelten Haaren, smaragdgrünen Augen und einer Brille gelegt. Auf eben diesen Jungen zeigte Angel.

::Das bist wirklich du?::, fragte Nagini, die sich ebenfalls das Bild angesehen hatte. Angelus nickte nur. Er hätte dieses vedammte Album nie mitnehmen sollen! Doch irgendetwas brauchte er, damit er seine Vergangenheit nicht vergaß. Er wollte sich an die Stunden, die er mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte, erinnern. Selbst wenn sie in seinem Herz gespeichert waren, wollte er sie wenigstens auf den Bilden sehen. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass Nagini sein Fotoalbum rausholen würe.

::Sind diese Jugendliche deine Freunde?::, holte Tom ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Angelus nickte wieder.

::Wie heißen sie?::

::Die Blonde ist Luna, die Rothaarige Ginny, der Rotschopf ist ihr Bruder und mein bester Freund Ron, das Mädchen hier ist meine beste Freundin Hermine und der Junge heißt Neville::, sagte Angel seufzend und steckte das Foto wieder in sein Album.

::Kann ich mir auch die restlichen Bilder ansehen?::, fragte Tom vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht warum, aber anscheinend war dieses Thema unangenehm für seinen Engel. Angel starrte das Album in seiner Hand eine Weile an, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. In diesem Album waren Ron, Hermine und er auch in ihren Hogwartsuniformen abgebildet. Prüfend sah er zu Nagini.

::Hast du dir die Fotos angesehen? Ich meine alle?::, fragte er forschend.

::Ein paar schon, aber du vergisst, dass ich eine Schlange bin. Nachdem ich fünf Minuten gebraucht habe, um eine Seite umzublättern, hab ich es gelassen. War viel zu anstrengend::, erklärte sie leicht schmollend.

::Was spricht dagegen, wenn wir die Bilder sehen, Angelus?::, mischte sich Tom nun ein und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Der Blonde wich seinem Blick aus.

::Nicht jetzt, Tom. Später::, versprach er. Der Halbvampir stand zornig auf.

::Das sagst du ständig! Vor dreieinhalb Wochen hast du mir gesagt, dass du mir das später mit diesem Mann und dem Fluch erzählen wirst, das hast du aber nicht! Jetzt sagst du, dass wir uns später diese verflixten Bilder ansehen können, obwohl wir im Moment genügend Zeit haben! Was verheimlichst du uns? Ist es so schlimm? Glaubst du, wir können nicht damit umgehen? Oder vertraust du uns nicht? Sag es mir, Angel!::, brauste er verzweifelt auf. Der Zeitreisende verstaute das Album in seinen Koffer.

::Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich euch angeblich nicht vertraue. Das tu ich. Aber ich denke, ich hab einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Gib mir Zeit... Bitte::, flüsterte Angelus leise und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Er brauchte frische Luft. Er musste aus diesen Räumen raus. Einfach weg. Er eilte zu dem Porträt, klappte es zur Seite und versuchte möglichst leise aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Es war schon Ausgangssperre. Doch Merlin sei Dank war im Moment kein Lehrer unterwegs. Als er endlich aus dem Schloss war, marschierte er mit schnellen Schritten zum Verbotenen Wald. Kaum war er im Schutz der Bäume, verwandelte er sich in einen weißen Tiger. Er rannte einfach geradeaus, blieb aber auf dem Pfad. Er hörte Hagrids Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass sie den Pfad niemals verlassen sollten.

Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Hermine und er, wie sie Grawp besucht hatten, Ron und er bei den Acromentulas und dann sein erstes Jahr, als er Voldemort das erste Mal bewusst gesehen hatte. Dann tauchte vor seinem innerlichen Auge ein lachender Mann mit saphirblauen Augen auf. Schlagartig blieb der Tiger stehen. Warum war er überhaupt in dieser Zeit? Weil er die Zukunft verändern wollte? Weil alle von ihm erwartet hatten, dass er ihnen eine friedliche Zukunft schenkte? Was war mit ihm? Warum war er nicht bei Ron und Hermine geblieben? Weil er gehofft hatte, ihnen alle helfen zu können? Wieder tauchte das Bild seines Paten in seinem Kopf auf.

/Nein/, dachte Angelus. /Ich habe diese Zeitreise getan, um Sirius, Remus und vor allem meine Eltern aus Herzen lachen zu sehen. Irgendwann... Ich habe gehofft, dass ich sie überhaupt einmal sehen kann. Nicht nur in meinen Träumen oder aus Spiegeln, sondern lebend. Ich habe gehofft, sie neutral kennen zu lernen. Überhaupt kennen zu lernen. Ich habe diese Zeitreise getan, damit meine eigene Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen und vielleicht auch damit meine Freunde - vorallem Remus etwas Glück haben. Aber... es ist alles anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich Tom liebe. Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Aber wenn er erfährt, was der Grund dafür ist, dass ich hier bin... Würde er mich hassen? Hassen, weil ich ihn davon abhalten wollte - will, dass er sein eigenes Glück haben wird? Ja, ich habe wirklich Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Das schlimmste ist, dass ich sie nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen kann./

Während er immer weiter in seine Gedanken versank, lief der Tiger weiter. Doch da er nicht auf den Weg achtete und auf den Boden sah, knallte er auch schon bald gegen einen Baum. Verwirrt sah er zu dem Holz vor seiner Nase und hob seine Pfote, um seinen Kopf zu reiben. Ein Kichern ertönte hinter ihm. Schnell drehte er sich um und bemerkte eine kleine Fee. Sie hatte violette Haare, die ihr bis zur Hüfte hingen und schwarz-lilane Augen. Ihr Körperbau war, wie bei so vielen Feen auch, zierlich. Angelus schätzte, dass sie höchstens dreizehn Zentimeter groß war. An ihren Füßen waren lilane Stiefel und ihre Kleidung bestand aus... einem rückenfreien Badeanzug? So kam es dem Blonden zumindest vor. Auf ihrem Rücken waren zwei Flügel, die in Regenbogenfarben schimmerten, jedoch anscheinend Federn hatten. Sie kicherte immer noch wie verrückt. Langsam ließ der Animagus seine Pfote sinken.

$Was?!$, fauchte er, wusste aber, dass es bei der Fee wie ein normales Katzenfauchen ankam. Es verwunderte ihn, dass sie nur noch mehr kicherte. Bedrohlich kam er auf sie zu. Und dann - endlich! - hörte sie auf, sah ihn entschuldigend an.

»Entschuldige bitte, aber es sah so lustig aus, wie du gegen den Baum gerannt bist und dir dann an deinen Kopf gefasst hast. Das sah so menschlich aus, gar nicht wie ein Tier. Ich hab hier noch nie einen Tiger gesehen, wie heißt du?«, fragte sie mit einer kindlichen Stimme. Skeptisch sah Angel sie an. Wie sollte er ihr denn antworten? Die hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Entschlossen drehte sich der Tiger um und stiefelte, mit einem großen Bogen um einen ganz bestimmten Baum, weiter. Die Fee folgte ihm.

»Du kannst mir ruhig antworten, weißt du? Ich bin eine Fee, ich kann die Tiere verstehen«, hörte er ihre Stimme über seinem Kopf. Erstaunt sah er hoch. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Feen so etwas konnten.

$Tatsächlich? Interessant. Mein Name ist Angelus. Und du bist?$, fragte er freundlich und hielt an. Sie flog nun auf seiner Augenhöhe.

»Talia.«

$Schöner Name. Seit wann leben Feen im Verbotenen Wald?$

»Tun sie nicht. Ich bin abgehauen. Meine Familie hat mich gar nicht gemocht und deshalb wollte ich einen Ort finden, an dem noch andere Feen leben. Ich bin noch jung, um genau zu sein erst sechs Jahre alt, also hab ich mich erstens verflogen und zweitens kann ich nicht über dem Wald fliegen. Viel zu hoch.« Talia erschauderte, als sie nach oben blickte und gerade noch so den schwarzen Himmel mit den vielen Sternen sehen konnte.

$Du bist abgehauen? Vermisst du deine Familie nicht? Und warum siehst du dann schon so erwachsen aus, wenn du doch erst sechs Jahre alt bist?$, sprudelte es aus dem Animagus heraus, der dieses Thema äußerst interessant fand. Über Feen war nicht viel bekannt, da sie sich so gut wie nie zeigten, also musste man das ausnutzen, wenn man eine traf. Talia kicherte.

»Ja. Nein. Weil Feen schneller erwachsen werden, obwohl sie dann, wenn sie ihren besten Körperstatus erreicht haben, äußerlich nicht mehr altern.«

$Deine Familie ist nicht besonders nett, oder?$

»Nö. Sie besteht nur aus meinen Großeltern, die mich dauernd demütigen, seit meine Eltern gestorben sind.« Traurig schaute die kleine Fee in die weite Ferne, verdrängte ihre Traurigkeit dann aber mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

»Darf ich dich begleiten? Du bist ja auch alleine und zu zweit ist es doch immer lustiger! Hast du was dagegen? Nein? Toll!«, rief sie aus und hockte sich auf Angels Kopf, der nur blöd auf den Punkt starren konnte, an dem Talia noch vor ein paar Sekunden gewesen war. Dann schielte er nach oben, konnte Talia aber nicht sehen.

$Entschuldige mal, aber ich bin ja nicht mal ein Tier$, erklärte er. Bevor die Fee etwas tun konnte, außer die Augen aufzureißen, wurde er wieder zu einem Teenager und umfasste mit seiner Hand ihren zierlichen Körper. Ängstlich starrte sie ihn an.

»Was ist?«, informierte er sich stirnrunzelnd.

»B-Bitte, i-ich... E-Es tut m-m-mir Leid!«, stotterte sie.

»Was tut dir-« Angel unterbrach sich selbst. Er hätte sich in den Arsch treten können! Feen hatten panische Angst vor Zauberern, soviel wusste er. Die Magier waren auf ihren Feenstaub, der sehr wertvoll und äußerst schwer zu beschaffen war, aus. Mit Feenstaub konnte man fast jeden Trank ohne Probleme brauen und für Heilung war er auch gut zu gebrauchen. Doch da die Feen mit jedem Staub, den sie abgaben, schwächer wurden, war es illegal. Sie benutzten es selbst nur für äußerste Notfälle, falls sie jemanden heilen oder den Pflanzen helfen wollten. Innerlich gab er sich für seine Dummheit einen saftigen Arschtritt.

»Hör zu, Talia, ich werde dir nicht wehtun, verstehst du? Ich bin nicht auf deinen Feenstaub aus! Du kannst ruhig gehn.« Beruhigend hatte er gesprochen und nun ließ er sie los. Doch sie blieb, sah ihn einfach nur ungläubig an.

»Aber alle Zauberer und Hexen wollen unseren Feenstaub! Deshalb sind auch meine Eltern gestorben! Die Menschen haben sie gefangen genommen und ihnen ihren Feenstaub geraubt! Ich glaub dir nicht!«, schrie sie ihn an.

»Musst du auch nicht. Ich geh wieder zurück.« Der Blonde drehte sich um und stiefelte den Pfad zurück. Talie holte fix auf und flog nun neben seinem Gesicht.

»Du willst mir wirklich nicht wehtun? Darf ich dann mitkommen? Ich mag dich«, erklärte sie, worauf sie verdutzt von ihm angestarrt wurde.

»Natürlich kannst du mitkommen, Kleine. Aber verrate keinem, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Es weiß fast niemand, dass ich ein Animagus bin und wenn rauskommt, dass ich im verbotenen Wald war, bin ich dran«, lächelte er sanft. Strahlend nickte sie und setzte sich auf seinen Kopf. Er hörte ein zufriedenes Seufzen von ihr.

»Das ist ab jetzt mein neuer Lieblingsplatz. Deine Haare duften so toll!«, grinste sie. Angel lachte laut auf.

»Tu was du nicht lassen kannst«, gluckste er, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

»Das werde ich!«, versicherte Talia. Angelus schielte wieder nach oben.

»Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich verwandle? So sind wir schneller«, erklärte er. Die Fee erhob sich von seinem Kopf, was er als ein 'Ja' entzifferte und sich wieder in den weißen Tiger verwandelte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf seinen Tierkopf, klammerte sich an sein Fell und er sprintete los. Er hörte das befreite Lachen von seiner neuen Freundin und grinste - soweit es für ein Tiger möglich war. Schon bald waren sie an der Grenze des Waldes und bevor sie aus den Schatten der Bäume traten, verwandelte sich Angel in einen Feuerphönix. Er verfluchte es, dass er sich mit diesem Körper noch nicht genug auskannte, um zu teleportieren. Er wusste von Fawkes, dass Phönixe das konnten. Also riet er Talia noch schnell, dass sie sich gut festhalten sollte und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er flog um die Türme des Schlosses, hoffte, dass Tom das Licht noch anhatte und er ihn so sehen konnte. Der blonde Schüler wusste, dass die Tore mittlerweile verschlossen waren. Und selbst wenn er das Schloss knacken könnte, würde mindestens der Direktor davon Wind bekommen. Schließlich würde in seinem Büro dann der Alarmzauber anschlagen. Das wusste er von Hermine. Und das letzte, was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte, war die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Angelus hatte Glück, denn schon nach einigen Minuten konnte er durch ein beleuchtetes Fenster seinen Partner sehen, der aufgewühlt im Zimmer auf- und abging. So schnell er konnte schnallte er darauf zu, ließ sich auf dem Fenstersims nieder und klopfte an das Glas. Erschrocken wirbelte der Halbvampir herum und entdeckte mit geweiteten Augen den Feuerphönix. Eilig lief er zu dem Fenster und öffnete es. Angel flog in das Zimmer und verwandelte sich noch in der Luft wieder in seine Menschenform. Geschmeidig kam er auf dem Boden auf. Er drehte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und schmunzelte, als er in dessen Augen den Unglauben las. Doch dann kniffen sich seine Augen wütend zusammen und er baute sich bedrohlich vor dem Blonden auf, der bei diesem mörderischen Blick ganz klein wurde.

»Wo warst du?! Hast du eine Ahnung davon, was ich mir für gewaltige Sorgen gemacht habe?! Tu das nie wieder, hörst du? Das war so unvorsichtig!«, zischte er und zog den Todesengel in eine enge Umarmung. Schuldbewusst drückte sich Angelus an ihn.

»Tut mir leid, aber ich brauchte frische Luft«, nuschelte er in Toms Halsbeuge.

»Frische Luft? Hast du schon vergessen, dass wir einen Balkon haben? Wo warst du, wenn du frische Luft gebraucht hast?«, wollte Tom energisch wissen.

»Im Verbotenen Wald«, murmelte Angelus leise.

»Im Verbotenem Wald? IM VERBOTENEN WALD?! Hast du sie noch alle? Das glaub ich einfach nicht!«, regte sich der Riddle auf, drückte seinen Schatz jedoch umso fester an sich.

»Entschuldigung?«, piepste plötzlich eine Stimme. Erstaunt hob Tom seinen Kopf und sah auf seiner Augenhöhe eine kleine Fee flattern.

»Mein Name ist Talia. Angelus und ich haben uns im Wald getroffen und er hat mich mitgenommen. Sei ihm bitte nicht böse«, schniefte sie herzzerreißend. Perplex starrte der Schwarzhaarige sie an.

»E-Eine Fee? Verdammt, Angel, deine Bekanntschaften möchte ich haben. Zuerst dieses Einhorn, dann die Fee...«, murmelte Tom und musterte das magische Geschöpf. Der Blonde löste sich etwas, ein freches Grinsen auf den sündigen Lippen.

»Tja, das liegt daran, dass ich so freundlich, charmant, mutig, ruhig, hilfsbereit, sexy, zurückhaltend und intelligent bin«, meinte Angel hochnäsig und reckte sein Kinn empor. Fassungslos sah Tom dabei zu, wie sein 'unschuldiger' Engel sich nun ganz von ihm löste und zu dessen Bett stolzierte. Dabei schwang er aufreizend seinen Hintern. Kurz starrte der Halbvampir auf eben diesen, bevor er sich brutal zur Besinnung rief, mit einem Satz vor Angelus stand, bevor dieser an seinem Bett ankam, und sich nun schon das dritte Mal an diesem Tag aufbaute.

»Du liegst in manchen Dingen falsch, mein Lieber! Ich muss dir leider Recht geben, dass du freundlich, hilfsbereit, sexy, charmant, mutig und intelligent bist! Aber zurückhaltend... Nein! Du bist ein freches, vorlautes Balg, mit einem Tsunamitemperament! Dann bist du auch noch stur, fies, listig, eingebildet, arrogant, sarkastisch und nervig! Achja, und ruhig trifft am allerwenigsten auf dich zu! Ab und zu bleibst du wirklich ruhig, aber das nur selten!«, erklärte er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Angelus zog einen Schmollmund.

»Frech? Vorlaut? Stur? Fies? Listig? Eingebildet? Arrogant? Sarkastisch? Und nervig?«, fragte er mit einem treudoofen Blick. Tom schloss gequält die Augen. Ob es daran lag, dass sein Schatz mit diesem Blick einfach nur zum knuddeln aussah, oder ob er einfach nur genervt war, konnte er nicht sagen.

»Na schön, eingebildet und arrogant bist du nicht... Der Rest stimmt aber!« Trotzig verschränkte Tom die Arme. Halbwegs zufrieden nickte Angelus und schob sich an Tom vorbei, um sich in sein Bett zu kuscheln. Doch dann bemerkte er Nagini, die sich wieder einmal unter seiner Decke verkrochen hatte. Okay, langsam war es nichts ungewöhnliches mehr, aber... ihre einstigen blauen, gelben und grauen Schuppen, waren nun knallpink. Ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck erschien auf Angels Gesicht.

::Du hast dich an meinem Koffer zu schaffen gemacht!::, stellte er wütend fest. Bevor er aus dem Raum gegangen war, hatte er noch schnell einen Schutzzauber auf seinen Koffer gesprochen, sodass derjenige, der diesen Gegenstand berührte, mit einem hohen Bogen an die gegenüberliegende Wand krachte und pinke Haare bekam. Nun, da Nagini keine Haare hatte, mussten ihre Schuppen dran glauben. Schuldbewusst sah sie ihn an.

::Tut mir Leid, Angel. Ich war nur so unendlich neugierig, was du uns verheimlichen wolltest... Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid...::, nuschelte sie. Angel drehte sich zu Tom.

::Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten?:: Tom schnaubte.

::Du kennst sie, Honey. Sie ist stur, verdammt stur. Was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, führt sie auch durch::, gab er zur Antwort. Angelus drehte sich wieder zu Nagini, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und ihre Schuppen waren wieder so wie zuvor. Nun stiefelte er zur Richtung der Tür, da er sich entschieden hatte, doch noch ein kleines Bad zu nehmen.

::Angelus? Bitte verzeih mir. Ich werde warten, bis du mir von deiner Vergangenheit genaueres erzählst.:: Tom schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. Der ehemalige Gryffindor erwiederte es. Vielleicht würde Tom ihn ja doch nicht hassen, wenn er es erfahren würde. Aber bis dahin wollte er noch so viel Zeit mit dem Riddle verbringen, wie es ihm möglich war.

---------------------Kapitel Ende---------------------

HEY! Na? Wie war das Kappi? Hoffe doch gut. Achja, und an _Minnilein_: Danke fürs Review! Ich hab mich wirklich verbessert? Gut, dass du es sagst! Freut mich! Also, ich hab die letzten 7 Kapitel überarbeitet (soll heißen: korrigiert, wo ich Fehler gefunden habe), aber ich will keine Beta. Würde dann länger dauern, bis ein Kapitel da ist und ich hab in der letzten Zeit einfach nicht den Nerv dafür, da ich ziemlich viel um die Ohren habe. Und deshalb an alle: Es tut mir Leid, falls mal das Uploaden eines Kapitels etwas länger dauert, also entschuldige ich mich schon einmal im Voraus. Es muss nicht so sein, aber ich wollts nur mal sagen, bzw. schreiben. Also, hinterlasst mir doch bitte mal ein Review, hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und bis zum nächsten Mal!

Bye,

Black Licentia


	9. Orions Liebesproblem

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Orions Liebesproblem**

Nachdem sich Angelus und Tom im Badezimmer bettfertig gemacht hatten, kuschelten sie sich unter die warme Bettdecke des Riddles. Für Talia hatte der Todesengel ein kleines - für sie großes - Bett hergezaubert, in dem sie nun lag. Nagini hatte es sich auf dem Kopfkissen neben Toms Gesicht bequem gemacht.

»Angel?«, fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

»Hm?«, brummte Angesprochener.

»Du wolltest mir doch noch erklären, was es mit diesem Feuer, dass du einfach so in deiner Hand halten kannst, auf sich hat. Und außerdem dachte ich, dass deine Animagusform ein Einhorn ist, stattdessen hab ich dich als einen Feuerphönix gesehen. Erklärst du es mir jetzt?«

»Moment!«, unterbrach Talia den Todesengel, bevor dieser überhaupt seinen Mund aufgemacht hatte. »Ein Eihnorn? Wie viele Tierformen hast du denn? Zuerst ein Tiger, dann so ein Phönix und jetzt höre ich, dass du auch noch eine Einhornform hast!« Erstaunt wurde sie von Tom und Nagini angestarrt.

::Tiger?::, wiederholte die Schlange verdutzt. Gleichzeitig sahen die drei nun zu Angelus, der sie keck angrinste. Mit einem Blick verlangten sie nach einer Erklärung, die Angel ihnen auch offenbarte.

::Meine vierte Animagusform ist ein schwarzer Drache, nur falls ihr es wirklich wissen wollt. Da ich-:: Angelus wurde von Tom unterbrochen.

::WAS?! Das auch noch?::, fragte er fassungslos. Angelus kicherte und nickte.

::Ja. Da ich ein Todesengel bin und alle Fähigkeiten meiner Eltern geerbt habe, beherrsche ich auch das Feuer, die Erde, das Wasser und die Luft. Vielleicht wisst ihr es ja, aber die einzigste Magie, die ein Einhorn kann, ist Wassermagie. Ein Drache beherrscht nur die Luftmagie, dass er Feuer spucken kann, hat nichts mit Zauberei zu tun. Ein Tiger steht für die Erde und der Feuerphönix logischerweise für das Feuer. Also kann ich mich irgendwie in alle vier Tierarten verwandeln. Der Nachteil ist, dass ich als diese Tiere nicht meine normale Magie benutzen kann, wie man es sonst macht. Also Tom, wenn du ein Animagus bist, kannst du als diesen auch deine stablose und stille Magie einsetzen. Frag mich nicht, warum ich das nicht kann. Die Elemente kann ich aber auch so anwenden, ohne mich zu verwandeln.::

»Erzähl mal etwas über Todesengel. Ich weiß über sie rein gar nichts. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass es sie überhaupt gibt«, gab Talia zu.

::Nun, die Eltern von Todesengel sind reinrassige Dämonen und Engel. Die Eltern müssen sich wirklich lieben, aber das ist selten. Dämonen und Engel hassen sich von Natur aus, nur mein Vater war da etwas anders. Wie heißt es? Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Er hat meine Mutter dauernd umgarnt und so weiter. Sie hat ihn - soviel ich weiß - wirklich gehasst. Irgendwann ist sie dann vermutlich doch mit ihm ausgegangen und hat gelernt, ihn zu lieben. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber so hat man es mir erzählt. Egal, ähm, Todesengel erben nur die Fähigkeiten eines Elternteiles. Also, entweder beherrscht er Feuer-, Luft-, Runen- und Ritualmagie oder Erd-, Wasser-, Seelen- und Heilmagie. Es kommt auf den Charakter an. Wenn man mehr von einem Dämon hat, beherrscht man Feuermagie und so, aber wenn man mehr die Eigenschaften eines Engels hat, Erdmagie und den Rest. Bei mir ist es aber anders. Ich habe alle Fähigkeiten meiner Eltern geerbt. Eigentlich ist so etwas unmöglich, aber ich denke, ich weiß, warum es bei mir anders ist. Dieser Mann... ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er Fähigkeiten und auch einen Teil seiner Magie auf mich übetragen hat, richtig, Tom?::

::Das mit der Magie ist mir zwar neu, aber sonst ja::, nickte der Halbvampir.

::Naja, ich denke, dass ich alle Fähigkeiten von meinen Eltern habe, weil ich schon vor der Umwandlung, die Todesengel haben, viel Magie in mir hatte, was bisher nur etwas versteckt war. Deshalb nehme ich an, dass eben diese Magie meinem Körper geholfen hat, alle Fähigkeiten meiner Eltern einsetzen zu können. Wenn man nur von einem Elternteil die Magie beherrscht ist der Rest ja noch im Körper, man kann es nur nicht benutzen. Nicht einmal unkontrolliert.:: Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen, doch dann meldete sich wieder Talia zu Wort.

»Angel? Was ist Seelenmagie? Ich hab davon noch nie etwas gehört.« Angesprochener seufzte.

::Seelenmagie beherrschen nur die Engel, soweit ich weiß. Damit kann man verhindern, dass die Seele eines Lebewesens den Körper verlässt, bevor er gestorben ist. Hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, wie Geister entstehen?::, fragte Angelus und sah Talia prüfend an. Sie schüttele ihren kleinen Kopf. Neugierig sah er zu Nagini und Tom. Die Schlange verneinten ebenfalls, während der Schwarzhaarige einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck trug.

::Ich hab den Blutigen Baron mal gefragt, wie so etwas geht. Warum nicht alle Menschen zu Geister werden und wie sie überhaupt entstehen. Aber er hat es selbst nicht gewusst. Und du weißt weshalb?::, fragte er zum Schluss wissbegierig. Angel lächelte leicht traurig.

::Ja, ich weiß es. Meine Mutter hat es mir in einem Buch hin geschrieben. Das heißt, sie und mein Vater haben alles, was sie über Todesengel wussten, in ein Buch notiert. Am Ende standen auch noch die Erklärungen ihrer Fähigkeiten drin. Da sie nicht wussten, wessen Fähigkeiten ich annehme, haben sie beide die Erklärungen darüber nieder geschrieben. Meine Mutter hat das mit der Seelenmagie und den Geistern dann auch noch erklärt. Sie schrieb, dass sie nicht wüsste, ob es wirklich einen Gott gibt, aber die Engel hatten es sich selbst zur Pflicht gemacht, auf die Menschen zu achten. Nur Menschen können Geister werden. Sie entstehen dadurch, dass die Menschen mit ihrem bisherigen Leben unzufrieden sind und so große Furcht vor dem Tod haben, dass sie ihn nicht akzeptieren. Deshalb verlassen sie unbewusst ihren Körper, bevor das Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Die Engel versuchen sie davon abzuhalten, denn es ist für die Geister am Ende ein frustierendes Dasein, an nichts Teil zu haben und niemand beziehungsweise irgendetwas berühren zu können. Und meistens bessert sich ihr Leben als Geist nicht, es bleibt für sie größtenteils so wie bisher. Und dadurch fristen sie ihr bisheriges Unglücklichsein auf ewig. Das wollen die Engel mit ihrer Seelenmagie verhindern. Mit ihr können sie die Seelen einen gewissen Zeitpunktes an den dazugehörigen Körper binden. Aber sie können es auch einsetzen, wenn sie einen ihnen geliebten Menschen nicht sterben lassen wollen. Sie halten dann die Seelen in den Körpern fest, obwohl der Körper immer weiter stirbt. Das ist, soweit meine Mutter mitbekommen hat, sehr schmerzvoll. Wenn man die Seelenmagie sehr gut beherrscht, kann man auch die Seelen in den Körpern sehen und so die Gefühlslage des anderen bestimmen. Aber das können nur wenige Engel::, endete er.

::Kannst du das auch?::, fragte Nagini neugierig. Angel lachte leise.

::Nein, Gini. Wie gesagt, man muss die Seelenmagie verdammt gut beherrschen und ich bin noch weit davon entfernt. Wenn du zum Beispiel am sterben wärst - wir ignorieren jetzt einfach mal, dass du gar kein Geist werden könntest - könnte ich dich nicht eine Sekunde in deinem Körper halten. Man braucht dazu viel Übung, die ich nicht habe. Ich könnte gerade mal sehen, ob du deinen sterbenden Körper schon vor dem absoluten Herzstillstand verlässt. Seelen ohne Körper kann man sogar als neugeborenen Engel sehen, aber Seelen in einem Körper nicht.::

»Sag mal, Angel, was würde eigentlich passieren, wenn Nagini oder sonst ein magisches Wesen die Körper vor dem Tod verlassen würden?«, fragte Talia neugierig. Angelus runzelte die Stirn.

::Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es nicht weiß. So viel ich erfahren habe, können nur magische Menschen Geister werden. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Muggeln passieren würde. Schande über mich::, seufzte Angelus niedergeschlagen. Es wurmte ihn, dass er darüber im Unklaren war. Warum musste Talia das auch erwähnen?

::Egal, ich bin mit meinem bisherigen Leben zufrieden!::, warf Nagini ein, worauf Tom sie strahlend streichelte. Sie drückte sich näher an die Hand und genoss es.

»Ich nicht«, flüsterte Talia niedergeschlagen. Angel sah sie aufmunternd an.

::Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Du bist jetzt hier bei uns. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du zufrieden bist!::, grinste er sie an. Glücklich schniefend wischte sie sich eine Träne weg, die aus ihren großen Augen gekullert war. Sie flog fix zu Angel und landete in seinem blonden Haar.

::Man, bist du sentimental::, sagte Tom trocken. Empört sah sie ihn an, flog anschließend zu ihm und kickte mit ihrem Fuß gegen seine Nase, was ihn kichern ließ.

::Das hat gekitzelt::, grinste er sie frech an. Beleidigt flatterte sie wieder zu Angelus und verkroch sich in seinem Haarschopf. Dieser konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, in das Nagini einfiel. Talia schaute böse zu dem Halbvampir, der sie noch immer angrinste und streckte ihm ihre winzige Zunge raus.

»Na und, bin ich eben nicht so stark! Aber dafür kann ich wann ich will auf Angels Kopf sitzen!«, schnappte sie.

::Hmpf::, schnaubte Tom und streckte ihr noch die Zunge raus, bevor er sich schmollend wegdrehte.

---

Als Angelus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er am besten im Bett bleiben sollte. Doch er ignorierte die leise Warnung, die sich in sein Verstand geschlichen hatte, und schälte sich aus Toms Bett. Nagini schlief eingerollt auf dem Kopfkissen, Talia hatte sich gestern Abend noch in ihr eigenes Bett verkrümelt und der Halbvampir lag neben Angel. Der Todesengel kramte sich seine Hogwartsuniform aus dem Schrank, schlürfte ins Bad und machte sich frisch. Als er wiederkam, entdeckte er sofort Nagini und Talia, die sich zankten. Die Fee konnte froh sein, dass sie fliegen konnte, sonst wäre sie gerade dabei von Nagini verdaut zu werden. Angel schauderte. Um sich abzulenken schielte er zu seinem Geliebten. Grummelnd musste er feststellen, dass der Schwarzhaarige immer noch wie ein Stein schlief. Aber das war ja nichts neues... Also stiefelte er zu ihm, riss die Decke von diesem Traumkörper und befördete das Kissen, auf dem vor einer Sekunde noch der Kopf Toms lag, an die nächste Wand. Verpeilt, dass er auf so eine unsanfte Art geweckt wurde - schließlich wurde er seit ein paar Wochen jeden Morgen mit sanften Küssen geweckt - sah er sich um. Böse wurde der Blonde angestarrt, was er aber gekonnt ignorierte.

::Steh auf! Ist ja nicht zu fassen, jeden Morgen das gleiche! Du bist ein Vampir, verdammt! Zumindest ein halber! Eigentlich solltest du jedes mal als Erster aufstehen! Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn du ein Mensch wärst!::, maulte Angelus sofort los. Tom zog einen Schmollmund, den der Blonde jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien, denn er meckerte weiter.

::Wenn man nicht weiß, wie man dich wach zu bekommen hat, klappt bei dir ja gar nichts! Ich frag mich, wie Orion das die letzten sechs Jahre ausgehalten hat! Das ist einfach unglaublich! Und das meine ich negativ!::

::Äh, Schatz?::, versuchte Tom auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Sein Schmollmund wuchs.

::Wie hast du es eigentlich immer wieder geschafft, rechtzeitig in den Unterricht zu kommen?! Das würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig interessieren! Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie du immer noch so gute Noten haben kannst! Wirklich, wenn du schläfst könnte man meinen, dass du tot bist. Wäre da nicht das Atmen!:: So ging die Schimpftirade zehn Minuten weiter, bis der Schmollmund des Halbvampirs nicht mehr wachsen konnte und er es aufgab. Stattdessen stand er auf, stellte sich hinter Angelus, der gerade seine Schulsachen regelrecht in die Tasche schmiss, und umarmte ihn sanft. Sofort hielt der Zeitreisende den Mund.

::Ah, es geht doch::, murmelte Tom zufrieden. Talia applaudierte, während Nagini erfreut zischelte und mit ihrem Schwanzende hin und her schlug, hatte es die beiden doch tierisch genervt, wie der Todesengel immer lauter wurde. Verlegen sah der Blonde seine Freunde an.

::Tschuldigung::, nuschelte er schließlich und gab Tom einen kurzen Kuss. Dieser jedoch entschied, dass er als Entschuldigung einen tieferen verdiente und zog Angel mit dieser Entscheidung wieder zu sich. Ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel später, drückte der Blonde Tom einen Stapel Kleidung in die Hand. Es war seine Hogwartsuniform. Mit einem Seufzer befolgte der Schwarzhaarige den unausgesprochenen Befehl und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, um ins Bad zu kommen. Angelus drehte sich nun zu Toms Tasche und packte diese ebenfalls. Keine Minute später ertönte ein spitzer Schrei. Erschrocken wirbelte der Blonde zur Tür, rannte auf diese zu, riss sie auf und stürmte dann Richtung Badezimmer, denn genau von da war der Schrei gekommen. Angelus spurtete um die Ecke und blieb stolpernd stehen. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Szene, die er vor sich sah. Tom, an der Tür, seine Kleidung auf dem Boden, mit aufgerissenen, geschockten Augen. Minerva, ebenfalls an der Tür, mit geweiteten Augen, ein Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt. Der blonde Todesengel hörte Wasserrauschen aus dem Bad, dass sich jetzt abstellte. Er schluckte.

/Armer Tommy... Ich sollte mich lieber aus dem Staub machen, solange ich noch die Chance dazu habe/, schoss es Angelus durch den Kopf, worauf er sich Snap-like umdrehte, um die Ecke bog und geradewegs gegen eine Person lief. Reflexartig fing er den zierlichen Körper auf. Er sah hinunter und erkannte Eileen. Ihr Mund stand zu einem überraschten Laut offen. Kurz fragte er sich, ob sie ein Ton von sich gegeben hatte, doch egal ob sie es getan hatte oder nicht, Minerva war auf sie aufmerksam geworden.

»RIDDLE! NEXIMA! IHR SPANNER!«, kreischte sie und rannte wieder ins Bad. Angelus sah zu Tom, der nun ebenfalls aus seiner Starre erwacht war. Der Halbvampir wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um einen gepflegten Abgang zu vollziehen, als er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte. Etwas, dass sehr schnell auf ihn zugeflogen kam! Schnell duckte er sich, was auch von Vorteil war. Hinter ihm schepperte ein Becher, der vermutlich für die Zahnbürsten gedacht war, an die Wand. Erstaunt blickte er wieder in das Badezimmer. Die drei Gryffindors standen wie Racheengel vor ihm. Jeder ein Handtuch um seinen Leib geschlungen. So schnell er konnte rappelte er sich auf, rannte zu Angelus und zerrte ihn am Kragen eilig mit. Die drei Mädels mit den Handtüchern stürmten hinter ihnen her. An ihrem Zimmer angekommen, riss Tom die Tür fast aus den Angeln, schlüpfte mit dem Blonden hinein und schloss die Tür. Fix wurden Schutzauber darauf gelegt, die nebenbei bemerkt auch noch schwarzmagisch waren. Schweratmend ließen sie sich zu Boden sinken.

»Was ist denn passiert?«, fragte Talia neugierig. Angelus sah zu seinem Geliebten.

»Das würde ich auch gerne wissen«, gestand er.

»Naja, ich wollte ja ins Bad, wie ihr wisst. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich das Wasserrauschen nicht bemerkt habe. Ich wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, als McGonagall mir von innen voraus kam. Ihr wisst ja, dass die Duschen genau gegenüber von der Tür sind. Also konnte ich auch Patil und Martins in den Duschen sehen.« Tom unterbrach sich selbst, da er sich schütteln musste.

»Das war etwas, was ich nie sehen wollte! Ich bin nicht umsonst schwul! Naja, McGonagall und ich haben uns ne Zeit lang einfach nur angestarrt. Dann bist du gekommen.« Der Halbvampir nickte Angelus zu. Dieser seufzte.

»Ja, leider. Ich hab einen Schrei gehört. Wer war das überhaupt?«, wollte er grinsend wissen.

»McGonagall«, sagte Tom ebenfalls grinsend. Der Blonde konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

»MACHT ENDLICH DIESE VERDAMMTE TÜR AUF!!!«, hörten sie plötzlich eine ihnen bekannte Stimme.

»BIST DU VERRÜCKT?! WIR SIND DOCH NICHT LEBENSMÜDE!!«, kreischte Angel.

»NEXIMA, WIR KRIEGEN EUCH JA DOCH! ALSO TUT DER WELT EINEN GEFALLEN UND ÖFFNET DIESES VERDAMMTE STÜCK HOLZ!«, schrie Minerva wütend. Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich an.

»Recht hat sie ja, wir müssen nachher in den Unterricht. Vielleicht sollten wir es jetzt schon hinter uns bringen«, sagte Tom. Angelus runzelte die Stirn und betete jede höhere Person an, dass Minerva nicht so war, wie er sie aus seiner Zeit kannte. Was aber dank ihres bisherigen Verhaltens undenklich war. Vielleicht war sie ja ein bisschen unbeherrschter, aber genau das war das schlimme.

»Man, mein Image ist jetzt vollkommen hinüber«, meckerte Tom niedergeschlagen.

::Nagini, versteck dich im Schrank::, wies Angelus die Schlange an und stand dann auf, um vorsichtig die Tür zu öffnen. Zur Sicherheit sah er nicht hinaus, was auch gut war. Ein Fluch wurde durch den Türspalt geschickt, worauf er die Tür hastig wieder zuschlug.

»Ich mach nur auf, wenn du deinen Zauberstab wegsteckst!«, rief der Blonde. Kurz war es still.

»Na schön«, sagte Minerva schließlich.

»Schwör auf deine Gryffindorehre«, erwiederte der Todesengel. Hinter der Tür hörte er ein genervtes Stöhnen und irgendjemand kicherte. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür wieder ein bisschen und luckte hinaus. Die drei Gryffindors standen immer noch in Handtüchern bepackt vor ihm. Sie sahen - milde ausgedrückt - wütend aus. Hinter ihnen sah er Eileen, die wohl gekichert hatte. Minerva hatte ihren Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand. Misstrauisch sah er auf das Holzstückchen.

»Gib ihn mir, sonst vertraue ich dir nicht!«, verlangte er und streckte die Hand aus. Äußerst genervt reichte sie ihm ihren Zauberstab. Angelus nickte zufrieden und öffnete die Tür nun ganz. Die Gryffindormädels traten nach einigem Zögern ein. Tom saß mittlerweile auf seinem Bett, zu dem sich auch Angel gesellte. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand deutete er auf das andere Bett, auf dem sich nun die Mädchen nieder ließen.

»Also, was sollte das? Warum habt ihr uns bespannt? Das werde ich Professor Dumbledore melden!«, sagte Minerva mit erschreckend ruhiger Stimme. Spottend sah Tom sie an.

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mir DAS ansehen wollte? Ich kann froh sein, dass ich bei deinem Anblick nicht erblindet bin! Wer will so ein Mannsweib denn schon nackt, beziehungsweise nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet sehen?«, spottete der Halbvampir fies. Angelus musste sich davon abhalten, ihm eine saftige Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Der machte Minerva noch wütender, als sie es ohnehin schon war!

»Ach? Und warum hast du mich dann die ganze Zeit angestarrt, Riddle? Du bist ein Spanner, da kannst du nichts dran abstreiten!«, fauchte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

»Quatsch! Ich war einfach zur falschen Zeit dort! Wie du siehst, hab ich immer noch meinen Schlafanzug an, was bedeutet, dass ich mich gerade fertig machen wollte. Ich hab nur nicht das Wasserrauschen gehört und schon bist du aus dem Bad gekommen! Übrigens hab ich dich angestarrt, weil ich im Schockzustand war! Kann ich jetzt vielleicht ins Bad und mich fertig machen?«, fragte Tom genervt. Keira schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

»Nein, Riddle! Eileen ist da rein«, erklärte sie schnell. Frustriert lehnte sich der Halbvampir zurück. Minerva wandte sich an Angel.

»Warum warst du überhaupt da?!«, fragte sie schroff.

»Weil ich einen Schrei gehört habe. Das warst du gewesen, stimmts? Ein richtig hübscher Schrei, mein Kompliment«, grinste er fies. Minervas Wangen wurden etwas rot, doch sonst ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Sharron stand nun auf.

»Da wir das geklärt haben, kann ich mich ja umziehen gehen.« Minerva und Keira folgten ihr. Nachdem die Tür wieder im Schloss war, stand Angelus seufzend auf und angelte sich seine slytheringrüne Krawatte, die er vorhin vergessen hatte, mit ins Bad zu nehmen, und band sie sich locker um den Hals. Er sah kurz in den Spiegel und entschied sich, seine Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zu binden. Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Geliebten, der abwesend an die Decke starrte.

»Tom? Was ist?«

»Ich spitze meine Ohren um zu hören, ob Prince im Bad schon fertig ist. Da bin ich mal so früh aufgestanden und dann sowas! Hoffentlich wird der Tag besser, als er angefangen hat!«

»Wird er nicht«, murmelte Angel betroffen.

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, fragte der Halbvampir neugierig.

»Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass ich im Bett bleiben sollte, als ich aufgewacht bin. Wenn bei mir ein Morgen scheiße anfängt, wird es den ganzen Tag nicht besser. Meistens zumindest«, seufzte der Blonde. Tom sah ihn etwas belustigt an, ehe sich sein Gesicht aufhellte und er mit einem gemurmelten »Prince ist ENDLICH fertig!« aus dem Raum verschwand.

---

Die zwei Slytherinsiebtklässler, Minerva und Sharron kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig in das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Keuchend ließen sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen und der Unterricht konnte beginnen.

»Guten Morgen. Heute werden wir den Amortentia und vornehmen. Wer kann mir etwas darüber sagen?«, fragte der Hauslehrer Slytherins. Nur wenige streckten ihre Hand, darunter Angelus und - wie sollte es auch anders sein - Tom.

»Mr. Nexima? Was können Sie mir darüber berichten?«

»Der Zaubertrank _Amortentia_, gilt als der mächtigste aller Liebestränke. Charakteristischerweise entweicht der Dampf des perlenden Gebräus in spiralförmigen Schwaden und hat für jeden einen besonderen Wohlgeruch, der sich aus Duftkomponenten von deren Lieblingsdingen zusammensetzt.

Schon den Duft dieses Liebestranks einzuatmen ist verführerisch. Spontan wird das Einatmen langsam und tief und ein selbstvergessenes Wohlgefühl breitet sich im ganzen Körper aus. Eingenommen bewirkt der Trank selbstverständlich nicht wirkliche Liebe, sondern eine unabweisbare Attraktion zu einer bestimmten Person, die alle anderen Absichten und Interessen verdrängt. Wer Amortentia intus hat, ist nur noch besessen von seiner magisch erzeugten Begierde und will nichts mehr als nur jene Person. Diese Sinnesverwirrung kann sehr gefährliche Folgen haben. Nach dem Absetzen des Liebestranks lässt die Wirkung nach und verflüchtigt sich allmählich vollständig. Ein ebenso mächtiges Gegengift ist notwendig, um die Wirkung schon vorher abzubrechen. In Hogwarts ist Amortentia wie alle anderen Liebestränke verboten, Sir.« Professor Slughorn nickte Angelus anerkennend zu.

»Mr. Nexima hat das wirklich hervorragend erklärt. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Nun, wir werden diese zwei Stunden nutzen und den Amortentia brauen. Doch seid vorsichtig! Er ist sehr kompliziert!«, warnte der Professor sie. Brav standen die Schüler auf und holten die Zutaten, die bereits an der Tafel standen. Eine ganze Zeit lang war es ziemlich still. Angelus war froh, dass Severus ihm sein altes Buch zum lernen gegeben hatte, als er noch in seiner Zeit gewesen war. Er wusste noch, wie ein paar Tricks zu diesem Trank funktionierten.

Die ganzen Unterrichtsstunden waren ziemlich schweigend verlaufen, bis es klingelte. Der Tränkelehrer befahl ihnen, eine Probe ihres Gebräus auf seinen Pult zu stellen. Anschließend räumten sie laut schwatzend auf und stiefelten aus dem Raum. Professor Slughorn jedoch hielt den Schulsprecher und seinen Geliebten mit ein paar Wörtern auf. Fragend sahen sie ihn an.

»Mr. Riddle, ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass nächsten Montag ein Treffen des Slug-Clubs ist. Mr. Nexima? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie auch kommen würden.« Fröhlich pfeifend verließ der Mann sein Klassenzimmer. Angelus Kiefer wanderte währendessen zum Boden. Der Slug-Club! Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen! Hätte er sich doch bloß nicht gemeldet! Und vorallem: Er war sich fast sicher, dass sein Trank stimmte! Das bedeutete, dass Slughorn einen größeren Wert auf seine Anwesenheit hatte, als es ihm persönlich lieb war.

/Ich hab doch gewusst, dass ich in meinem Bett hätte bleiben sollen!/, ärgerte er sich.

»Angel? Alles klar?«, fragte Tom vorsichtig. Der Blonde raffte sich zusammen, auch wenn er sich wünschte, sich in dieser Zeit ebenso um den Club mogeln zu können. Dieser Mann, der immer nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war, kotzte ihn an!

»Sicher, alles bestens«, meinte er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Er stiefelte leicht abwesend aus dem Raum, Richtung Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer. Mit einem skeptischen Blick auf den Todesengel, folgte der Riddle ihm.

---

Professor Kaiman war wirklich nachtragend, wie Angelus schon in den ersten fünf Minuten bemerkte. Sie hatte ihm zuerst einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen, anschließend verlangt, auf ihre Fragen bezüglich der Veelas zu antworten. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie immer noch den Patronus behandelten. Und da er nicht wirklich viel über diese anziehende Geschöpfe wusste, zog sie ihm satte zwanzig Punkte ab. Obwohl er im gleichen Haus wie Cygnus war, hatte dieser ihn schadenfroh angesehen. Und genau aus diesen - recht sinnlosen - Gründen, war seine Laune im Kerker. Irgendwo im letzten Eck. Grummelnd betrachtete Angelus sein immer noch leeres Pergament. Da er den Patronus schon konnte und die anderen Schüler ihn im Moment ausführten - sie versuchten es zumindest - durfte er _freundlicherweise _alles über Veelas aufschreiben, was ihm einfiel. Diese Schreckschraube ignorierte es natürlich, dass er ja nicht mal auf ihre Fragen geantwortet hatte. Tja, als sie ihm seine Aufgabe gesagt hatte, hatte er angenommen, in sein Buch sehen zu können. Denkste. Diese Fussel hatte ihm vorsorglich schon einmal sein selbst gekauftes Schulbuch entwendet. Er hätte sie erwürgen können! Schön langsam und schmerzhaft... Durch Jubel wurde er aus seinen Mordgedanken gerissen, was ihn verwirrt aufblicken ließ. Ein Basilisk, der erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Selan hatte, schlängelte sich durch das Klassenzimmer. Angelus hätte es vermutlich für Selan gehalten, wäre der Körper nicht silber und ganz leicht verschwommen. Er vermutete schon, wessen Patronus dies war und schielte zu Tom, der grinsend und mit erhobenem Zauberstab neben ihm stand.

»Toll, Tom! Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!«, hörte der Todesengel Cygnus' verzückte Stimme und blickte zu ihm. Der Black schmachtete SEINEN Tom mit einem Schlafzimmer-Blick an. Angel knurrte. Diesem arroganten, dummen, fiesen, nervigen, faulen, verwöhnten Bengel würde er es noch zeigen! Oh ja, und er würde es genießen! Doch nun zwang er sich, wieder zu dem Halbvampir zu sehen. Dieser bekam von der Professorin zwanzig Punkte und die gleiche Aufgabe, die auch Angelus hatte. Mit der Ausnahme, dass er sein Buch benutzen durfte. Sauer schaute er zu Kaiman, die sehr zufrieden schien. Scheiße, sie war wirklich nachtragend. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts schlimmes getan...

»Willst du mit in mein Buch gucken, Schatz?«, ertönte ein Wispern an Angels Ohr. Erschrocken fuhr er zu seinem Geliebten. Dieser grinste ihn unauffällig an. Angel sah wieder zu der Professorin. Wenn sie es bemerken würde, wäre nicht nur er selbst dran, sondern auch Tom. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee. Er zog Toms Buch unter den Tisch zu seinem Schoß, schlug die Seite über Veelas auf, machte eine kreisförmige Bewegung mit seinem Stab und schon hielt er eine Kopie dieser Seite in der Hand. Lächelnd schob er dem Riddle wieder das Buch zu, der es leicht grinsend annahm. Angelus ließ die Kopie auf seinem Schoß ruhen und packte seine Feder, sowie Tinte. Er las das Blatt unauffällig durch, dann notierte er auf dem leeren Pergament all das, was er sich gemerkt hatte. Währendessen schielte er immer wieder zu Professor Kaiman und hoffte, dass er heute wenigstens etwas Glück hatte.

Als der blonde Zeitreisende seine Aufgabe fertig hatte, klingelte es und er erhob sich. Er schlenderte zu der schon etwas älteren Frau und überreichte ihr frech grinsend sein Pergament. Sie überflog es und stierte ihn dann giftig an.

»Mr. Nexima, wer hat Ihnen geholfen? Als ich Sie über Veelas ausfragte, wussten Sie zu keiner Frage eine Antwort! Zu absolut keiner! Also, wie haben Sie es geschafft, ein ganzes Blatt voll zu schreiben? Ich habe Ihnen doch verboten, in Ihr Buch zu gucken!«, keifte sie und stand bedrohlich von ihrem Stuhl auf. Gelassen schnappte sich Angelus sein Verteidigungsbuch, stiefelte zu seinem Platz zurück, packte seine Sachen in aller Ruhe zusammen und marschierte danach zu der Tür, bevor er sie öffnete. Als er sich zu der Lehrerin umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie ihn alle gespannt beobachteten.

»Tja, Madam, Sie hätten sich etwas genauer ausdrücken sollen. Ich habe nicht in mein Buch geschaut, das können Sie mir glauben, schließlich lag es die ganze Zeit auf Ihrem Pult. Aber diese Kopie hier«, er hob das Pergament hoch, »ist nicht mein Buch, richtig? Die Schüler sollten mehr auf ihre Sachen achten, finden Sie nicht?« Und bevor sie etwas anderes außer zu staunen tun konnte, war er schon mit Tom - der seine Aufgabe ebenfalls abgegeben hatte - verschwunden. Von weitem hörten sie noch das amüsierte Lachen ihrer Klassenkameraden und Keimans wütendes Gekeife. Grinsend schlugen sie die Richtung zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ein.

---

Professor Sawyer war nett, wie der Todesengel feststellte. Die Zauberkunstprofessorin war Hauslehrerin für Ravenclaw, hatte meerblaue Seelenspiegel und brustlange, dunkelbraune Haare. Angelus schätzte sie auf Anfang dreißig. Sie verstand, was sie zu unterrichten hatte. Gerade erklärte sie, wie man einen gewissen Zauber ausprechen musste, um ihn auf die Größe eines Tisches aufzublasen und dabei zu verfärben, wobei man sich stark auf die gewünschte Farbe konzentrieren musste. Kindergartenkram, wie Angel und Tom fanden. Ein Wink ihrer Hand und der Gegenstand, welchen sie auch immer vergrößern sollten, würde die Größe und Farbe annehmen, wie sie es wünschten. Doch sie hatten noch den Anstand und taten wenigstens so, als würden sie noch nicht wissen, wie es ging. Diejenigen, die noch nie mit diesem Zauber zu tun hatten, hingen ihr gebannt an den Lippen.

Verstohlen sah sich Angelus um und erkannte, dass Orion leicht abweisend vor sich hin starrte. Wären seine Augen nicht offen, würde der Zeitreisende meinen, dass er schlafen würde. Wusste der etwa ebenfalls über den Zauber Bescheid? Innerlich zuckte Angelus mit den Schultern. Was ging es ihn an? Orion wusste bestimmt, ob er lieber aufpassen sollte oder nicht. Verwundert stellte Angel mit einem Blick auf den anderen Black fest, dass dieser ebenfalls alles andere tat, als aufzupassen. Dabei war der Slytherin doch immer so bessesen darauf, im Unterricht aufzupassen. Der Blonde hatte das Gefühl, dass Cygnus damit Tom beeindrucken wollte, was aber gänzlich schief ging. Professor Sawyer hatte nun aufgehört zu reden und legte jedem einen großen Karton auf den Tisch.

»Je größer der Gegenstand ist, desto leichter ist der Zauber auszuführen. Wie gesagt, die Formel lautet _Infinas _und ihr müsst euch gut auf die gewünschte Farbe konzentrieren. Fangt bitte an«, sagte sie freundlich. Seufzend zogen der Halbvampir und sein Geliebter ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie vollführten die komplizierte Handbewegung gekonnt und keine Sekunde später standen vor ihnen zwei Kartons, die so groß wie ein Tisch waren. Angels Karton war silber, während Toms eine slytheringrüne Farbe hatte. Erstaunt stiefelte die junge Lehrerin zu ihnen.

»Das war hervorragend, Jungs! Jeweils fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin. Lesen Sie bitte das Kapitel über den Zauber, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Sie davon noch etwas lernen können«, gab die Frau mit einem Lächeln von sich. Nickend schnappten sich die beiden ihre Bücher und schlugen sie auf, während Professor Sawyer ihre Kartons schrumpfte und ihrem Pult trug.

»Professor, ich bin auch fertig!«, sagte Cygnus plötzlich stolz. Die beiden fertigen Slytherins sahen zu ihm, ebenso ihre Lehrerin. Alle drei runzelten die Stirn.

»Mr. Black, Sie müssen sich mehr konzentrieren. Haben Sie nicht bemerkt, dass Ihr Karton immer noch die gleiche Farbe hat? Nur den Karton vergrößern zu können, reicht nicht. Die Farbe muss auch hinzu«, erklärte die recht junge Frau. Cygnus' Ohren wurden leicht rot und er versuchte es weiter.

»Professor? Stimmt das?«, fragte Orion und deutete auf seinen Karton, der tischgroß war und dunkelblau. Sawyer nickte lächelnd und gab ihm die gleiche Arbeit wie schon zuvor Tom und Angelus.

Nachdem der Todesengel und der Halbvampir den Text gelesen hatten, sagten sie Professor Sawyer Bescheid, die sich dann an Orion wandte.

»Mr. Black? Sind Sie inzwischen fertig?«, fragte sie. Der Reinblüter nickte und legte sein Buch auf die Seite.

»Dann können Sie alle drei den Raum verlassen. Ich habe keine Aufgabe mehr für Sie. Auf Wiedersehen, Hausaufgaben gibt es keine«, sagte sie gelassen, worauf die drei Slytherins ihre Sachen packten und unter einem eifersüchtigen Blick seitens Cygnus aus dem Zimmer stiefelten. Auf dem Gang blieben sie stehen.

»Und was machen wir jetzt?« wollte der Zeitreisende wissen. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Ich gehe spazieren«, sagte der Black und drehte sich um.

»Du meinst wohl, dass du dieses reizende Geschöpf namens Lydia Venus suchen willst«, grinste der Blonde frech. Orion zuckte zusammen und sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst«, erwiderte er mit leicht krazigen Stimme.

»Ah, so ist das also. Du bist in die kleine Ravenclaw verschossen? Seid ihr zusammen? Los, spucks schon aus!«, forderte Tom und rückte ihm auf die Pelle. Sich falsch lachend am Kopf kratzend, wich Orion zurück.

»Unsinn! Ihr versteht das völlig falsch!«, winkte er mit hochrotem Kopf ab. Tom und Angelus warfen ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn wissen ließ, wie sehr sie ihm doch die Ausrede glaubten. Nämlich gar nicht. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf hängen.

»Ihr habt ja recht«, gab er schließlich zu.

»Also, seid ihr bereits zusammen?«, hackte Tom unverblümt nach. Orion schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

»Bin zu feige«, nuschelte er schließlich. Tom stöhnte frustriert auf.

»Man, bist du doof! Du bist ein Slytherin, Orion! Sei ein Mann und geh zu ihr!«, riet er ihm, dabei schlug er seine Faust in seine Handfläche.

»Du hast es erkannt, Tommy-Boy! Orion ist ein Slytherin, kein Gryffindor. Es steht in ihrer Natur listig und fies zu sein. Nicht mutig«, erklärte Angelus mit einem fast schon amüsierten Blick. Der Halbvampir warf ihm für den Spitznamen einen finsteren Blick zu. Sein Schatz ruinierte noch völlig sein ohnehin schon angeknackstes Image!

»Angel hat recht, Tom. Übrigens, hübscher Spitzname«, grinste Orion keck.

»Halt die Klappe und kümmer dich um dein eigenes Problem, du Memme!«, fauchte Tom und stolzierte den Gang zu ihrer Wohnung entlang. Die Jungs sahen ihm innerlich lachend hinterher.

»Es wäre wirklich am besten, wenn du es ihr sagst, Orion. Viel Glück!«, rief Angelus dem Black noch über die Schulter zu, da er sich bereits umgewandt hatte und nun seinem eingeschnappten Liebling rennend folgte.

In ihrer Wohnung fand er ihn schließlich auf dem Sofa liegend vor. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand und schien sehr vertieft zu sein. Der Blonde seufzte, stiefelte zu Tom und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Der Halbvampir saß in sekundenschnelle in einer aufrechten Position. Als er erkannte, dass es nur Angel war, ließ er sich wieder zurück fallen.

»Was willst du?«, brummte der Schulsprecher. Angelus beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

»Bist du sauer?«, fragte er unschuldig.

»Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es wäre mir nur lieber, wenn du nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft mir solche Spitznamen gibst«, meckerte Slytherins Erbe.

»Vor versammelter Mannschaft? Süßer, es war nur Orion. Ich bezweifle, dass er irgendetwas verraten wird oder dich Tommy-Boy nennt«, gab der Todesengel zurück und küsste Toms Hals.

»Na und? Du brauchst es trotzdem nicht sagen«, nuschelte der Halbvampir.

»Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nur noch Tommy-Boy nenne, wenn wir unter uns sind. Okay?«

»Auch keine anderen Spitznamen.«

»Geht klar, Schatz. Was liest du da überhaupt?«, wechselte der Zeitreisende das Thema, ließ jedoch nicht von Toms Hals ab und schnappte sich ohne hinzusehen das Buch aus der Hand des Slytherins, bevor er es vor seine Nase hin hielt.

»Runen für Fortgeschrittene«, las er murmelnd vor. »Bereitest du dich auf den Unterricht vor?«

»Auf den Unterricht?«, schnaubte Tom ungläubig. »Wohl kaum, was diese Frau da erzählt, weiß ich schon seit zwei Jahren. Ich bilde mich weiter! Solltest du-... HEY! Mach mir kein Knutschfleck!«


	10. Verschlafen

_Vielen Dank an **Allandra **und **Dragonix712**!!!!!!_

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Verschlafen**

::ANGELUS!:: Ruckartig war der Todesengel in einer geraden Position - so weit es im Bett ging. Verschlafen sah er sich um. Nagini und Talia sahen ihn treuherzig an. Grummelnd legte er sich wieder hin und drückte sich an Toms Brust, welcher neben ihm schlief.

»Steh auf, Angel! Ihr müsst auf den Astronomieturm, schon vergessen? Ihr habt jetzt Unterricht«, schrie die Fee und zerrte an seinen langen Haaren.

»Jaja, nur noch fünf Minuten«, nuschelte er verschlafen. Ein kleiner Fuß traf seine Wange, worauf er ein Auge öffnete.

»Tommy hat Recht, das kitzelt«, informierte er die Kleine. Sie plusterte ihre Backen auf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

»Schnauze, Blondie! Na schön, wie ihr wollt! Dann geht halt nicht, es wird bestimmt gut auf eurem Zeugnis aussehen. Nicht, dass ihr es nötig hättet. Tom ist ja ein Streber und du bist, soviel ich von Gini erfahren habe, auch nicht schlecht. Es ist ja auch total egal, dass ihr dann was von Dumbledore zu hören bekommen werdet, richtig?«, fragte Talia herausfordernd.

»Genau, Talia. Du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht«, stimmte er zu und döste wieder ein. Die Schlange und die Fee schnaubten, während sie sich eine andere Art überlegten, wie sie die beiden wecken sollten.

::Fein, wenn ihr euch nicht bewegt, werde ich McGonagall holen!::, meinte Nagini. Entsetzt richtete sich Angelus in Sekunden auf, kletterte über Tom aus dem Bett, welcher durch einen Ellbogen im Bauch aufwachte, anschließend stolperte er zu seinem Schrank und riss seine Hogwartsuniform heraus. Er zog seinen Schlafanzug aus und als er schon mit einem Bein in der Stoffhose war, sah er stirnrunzelnd auf.

::Moment... Nagini, was redest du da für einen Mist?! McGonagall kann dich doch gar nicht verstehen, geschweige denn, dass sie so lange dableiben würde, bis du den Mund aufmachst!::, zischte er ärgerlich, stieg jedoch trotzdem in seine Hose.

::Das weiß ich, Angel::, informierte Nagini ihn im Singsang.

::Egal, ich bin jetzt wach genug für den Unterricht::, seufzte der Blonde, knöpfte sich die Hose zu und zog das weiße Hemd an.

::Ich nicht. Gute Nacht::, murmelte Tom und drehte sich zur Wand. Schnell war sein Geliebter bei ihm und riss ihm die Decke vom Leib.

::Komm schon, steh auf. Ansonsten hole ICH McGonagall::, drohte Angel und siehe da, es half.

Eine halbe Stunde später durchschritten die Jungs das Wohnzimmer, als sie plötzlich eine ratterndes Geräusch hörten. Leise schlichen sie in die Küche, nur um Minerva und Sharron zu erblicken, die sich in der Mikrowelle etwas zu essen machten. Angelus schielte auf seine Uhr und stellte überraschend fest, dass sie noch eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit hatten.

/Blöde Schlange, blöde Fee/, dachte er grummelnd und setzte sich an den Tisch. Der Halbvampir folgte ihm. Durch das Rücken der Stühle wurden die beiden Mädchen, die zuvor mit dem Rücken zu ihnen standen, auf sie aufmerksam.

»Was macht ihr euch?«, fragte Tom.

»Geht dich nichts an, Riddle«, keifte Minerva und wandte sich wieder an die Mikrowelle, um sie anzumachen.

»Ah, du bist also eine Muggelgeborene«, stellte Angelus fest. Es hatt ihn schon immer mal interessiert, was seine Professorin war, doch Hermine hatte es für unfreundlich befunden, so etwas aus den Büchern zu fischen. Ruckartig drehten sich die Mädels zu ihm.

»Hast du ein Problem damit, Blondie?«, giftete Sharron und baute sich vor ihm an.

»Warum nennt mich heute eigentlich jeder Blondie? Und nein, ich hab kein Problem damit. Hat mich nur interessiert, Schätzchen«, erwiederte er locker und stiefelte zu der Schulsprecherin, während Sharron ihm fassungslos hinterher starrte und Tom sich amüsiert zurück lehnte. Minerva sah ihn misstrauisch an, was er aber ignorierte. Er guckte über ihre Schultern in das Gerät und fand zwei Burger. Er marschierte zum Kühlschrank und fand unter anderem zwei weitere Burger.

»Willst du auch einen, Tom?«, fragte er und hielt sie hoch. Der Halbvampir nickte und Angel legte das gefrorene Essen auf den Küchentisch, neben die Mikrowelle. Während Sharron sich setzte, stellte er sich neben das andere Mädchen. Nachdenklich sah er zu ihr, was Minerva immer nervöser machte.

»Starr mich nicht so an!«, fauchte sie schließlich.

»Ich starre nicht, ich denke nach«, erwiederte er unbeeindruckt. Minerva schnaubte noch nervöser.

»Dann starr mich nicht an, _während_ du nachdenkst. Falls du das überhaupt kannst«, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. Angels Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt.

»Natürlich kann ich denken. Soll ich dir ein Beispiel geben? Nun, ich denke, dass du nicht in einer Liebesbeziehnung steckst. Ich denke, dass du schon weißt, was du für einen Beruf haben willst. Ich denke, dass du viel mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringst, als jeder andere Gryffindor. Ich denke, dass du deine Freunde immer dazu bewegst, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ich denke, dass du jedes Buch verschlingst, das sich in deine Finger verirrt. Habe ich genug gedacht, oder soll ich weiter machen?«, fragte er keck grinsend. Ein Rotschimmer lag auf Minervas Wangen.

»Woher weißt du das alles?«, wollte sie kleinlaut wissen.

»Meine beste Freundin ist genauso. Eure charakterlichen Ähnlichkeiten sind verblüffend. Auch wenn sie andere nicht so angiftet«, setzte er noch nachdenklich hinzu.

»Und wie heißt diese Freundin?«, fragte Sharron neugierig.

»Hermine.«

»Und sie und Minerva sind sich wirklich so ähnlich?«, fragte Sharron weiter. Angelus nickte und wandte sich anschließend an Minerva.

»Hat es einen Grund, dass du so feindlich gegenüber Slytherins bist?«, fragte er, während die Mirkowelle einen klingelnden Ton von sich gab und die Gryffindor die Burger auf zwei Teller lud.

»Angel, das ist hier natürlich. Gryffindors und Slytherins waren schon immer verfeindet«, zuckte Tom mit den Schultern. Nachdenklich sah der Todesengel zu den Mädchen.

»Irgendwie schade«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderen und drehte sich um, damit er die nicht fertigen Burger in das Gerät stecken konnte.

»Es liegt vermutlich auch daran, dass Alastor sagt, dass die Slytherins - allen voran Riddle - schwarze Magie benutzen«, warf Minerva ein und machte sich über ihr Essen her. Überrascht weiteten sich Angels Augen.

/Alastor? Alastor Moody?/, fragte er sich.

»Moody?«, hackte Tom nach. Angelus drehte seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten und konnte noch das Nicken der Schulsprecherin sehen.

»Ja. Die Gryffindors stimmen ihm da überein. Der Hass für euch liegt jetzt schon seit Alastor hier ist, und er ist ja im sechsten Jahr, hauptsächlich auf dieser Aussage«, erklärte Sharron.

»Woher will er das wissen?«, fragte der Blonde und drehte sich wieder ganz um, da er die Mikrowelle bereits angeschaltet hatte.

»Er sagt, er habe Riddle bei dem Benutzen davon gesehen«, meinte Minerva schulterzuckend. Skeptisch hob der Halbvampir eine Augenbraue.

»Ist euch schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich, als Moody in die erste Klasse kam, in der zweiten war? Also habe ich eurer Meinung nach als Zwölfjähriger schwarze Magie benutzt?«, wollte er augenrollend wissen.

»Jetzt wo du es sagst, kommt es mir etwas komisch vor«, gestand Minerva. »Ich habe nie genauer darüber nachgedacht. Aber das über die schwarze Magie haben ja sowieso schon die meisten gedacht, auch bevor Alastor hier her kam. Ihr wisst schon, das über Salazar Slytherin, die Reinblüter und so weiter.« Die beiden Jungs schnaubten synchron auf.

»Warum erzählen wir euch das eigentlich?«, fragte Minerva plötzlich nachdenklich.

»Ihr könnt unserem Charme nicht widerstehen«, erklärte Angelus grinsend und drehte sich zu der Mikrowelle, die nun fertig mit dem Erwärmen war. Er schnappte sich zwei Teller und stellte einen von diesen vor Tom, den anderen stellte er neben den Platz von seinem Geliebten und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

»Pah, von wegen Charme«, murrte Minerva,

»Du solltest mal lockerer werden, Kleine«, riet der Blonde ihr ernst, worauf sie ihn finster ansah.

»Ich bin locker, Nexima!«, fauchte sie genervt.

»Natürlich, deshalb fauchst du hier auch wie eine Katze herum«, war die trockene Antwort.

»Ich bin lockerer, als du es glauben kannst!«

»Beweis es.«

»Hä?« Äußerst intelligent sah Minerva den Todesengel an, der sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

»Nenn mich die ganze Woche Angelus. Natürlich kannst du auch Angel zu mir sagen«, fügte er hinzu.

»Nein, das ist gegen mein Stolz!«, versicherte sie ihm.

»Fein, wie du willst, Miss Ich-hab-einen-Besen-verschluckt. Dann bleibst du eben so zugeknöpft«, zuckte Angelus gelassen mit den Schultern. Tom schluckte sein hysterisches Kichern mit einem großen Biss herunter. Empört schnappte Minerva nach Luft.

»Ich bin nicht zugeknöpft!«, knurrte sie.

»Miss Patil, bitte sag ihr, dass sie zugeknöpft ist. Und zwar so richtig«, wandte sich der Todesengel nun an Sharron, die ihn erstaunt ansah.

»Ich soll was? Nein, ich halt mich da raus«, winkte sie unsicher ab.

»Soll das heißen, dass du ihm RECHT gibst, Shay?« Minerva blickte sie wütend an.

»N-Nein... Also, i-ich meine... E-Er hat d-doch nicht... E-Er... A-Also...«, stammelte das Mädchen hilflos und wurde immer kleiner bei Minervas mörderischem Blick.

»Sie gibt mir Recht«, kicherte Angelus, nahm Toms nun leeren Teller und trug diesen mit seinem eigenen zur Spüle.

»Nein!«, protestierte Sharron hastig.

»Doch, das tust du«, seufzte Minerva und sah anschließend in das grinsende Gesicht des blonden Slytherins. »Fein, ich werde dich Angelus nennen. Danach lässt du mich in Ruhe!«

»Geht klar«, stimmte er zu. Tom ging nun aus der Küche, hinter ihm einen immer noch grinsenden Angelus. Sie stiegen durch den Eingang und stiefelten anschließend zum Astronomieturm. Während dem Laufen, holte Angelus Toms Vorsprung auf, worauf eben dieser ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ansah. Fragend zog der Todesengel eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Seit wann flirtest du so viel?«, fragte Tom leicht eifersüchtig.

»Tu ich doch gar nicht. Das war doch nur Spaß. Abgesehen davon bin ich stockschwul. Ich hatte nur mit Cho und Ginny etwas, aber das war ja nichts ernstes.«

»Du hattest noch nie mit einem Mädchen Sex?«, fragte Tom skeptisch. Das konnte er nicht wirklich glauben.

»Naja, doch schon«, druckste der Blonde herum. »Aber das war, bevor ich bemerkt habe, dass ich auf Männer stehe!«

»Ich würde es dennoch begrüßen, wenn du weniger flirtest«, grummelte der Halbvampir.

»Großes Pfadfinderehrenwort!«

»Du bist doch gar kein Pfadfinder!«, schnaubte Tom. Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Na und? Ich verspreche es trotzdem«, lächelte er sanft. Der Riddle nickte nur.

Fünfzehn Minuten später standen sie auf dem Astronomieturm. Der Professor - Faylor, sein Name - war auch schon da. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Schüler, die nur wenige Minuten nach Minerva und Sharron ankamen. Orion, Cygnus, Marius und Anthony stellten sich sofort zu Tom und Angelus.

»Na? Wie ist es mit McGonagall und Patil?«, fragte Orion neugierig.

»Wer will das schon wissen, lieber Cousin? Solange sie Tom nichts tun«, meinte Cygnus und sah verträumt zu dem Halbvampir, der genervt die Augen verdrehte.

»Es ist halb so schlimm, Orion. Wenn man Minervas Wutanfälle mal außen vorlässt. Ach und Cygnus, ich schätze, Tom kann auf sich selbst aufpassen!«, fauchte Angel zum Schluss den Black an, der ihn giftig anschaute.

»Wer hat dich denn was gefragt, Nexima?! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen!«

»Danke, das brauchst du nicht. Wenn ich in der Klemme sitze, ist ja immer noch Angelus da«, sagte Tom locker und ignorierte den schmachtenden Blick. Doch nach diesen Worten sah Cygnus fast schon entsetzt aus.

»Ihr versteht euch gut, oder?«, fragte Orion nun frech grinsend. Zwei missbilligte Blicke trafen ihn, ebenso ein mörderischer. ((AdA: Ihr könnt euch wohl denken von wem, oder? Nein? Na Cygnus...))

»Ja, kleiner Orilein. Wie stehts mit Lydia?«, fragte der Zeitreisende fast schon spöttisch. Der Black wurde tomatenrot und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

»Hab sie nicht angesprochen, als ich sie heute Nachmittag gesehen hab«, nuschelte er kaum hörbar. »Und ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin fast zehn Zentimeter größer als du!«, empörte er sich anschließend. Angelus seufzte bloß. Ob es wegen Orions Schüchternheit oder wegen der Empörung war, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Er schätzte beides.

»Schüler! Wir werden jetzt beginnen«, rief Professir Faylor streng. Er war ein älterer Herr mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck und es schien so, als würde er nie lachen. »Heute werdet ihr das Sternbild _Zwillinge _aufzeichnen. Stellt eure Teleskope auf den Boden, aber davor teile ich euch in Zweiergruppen auf. Ihr müsst, nachdem jeder das Sternbild abgezeichnet hat, euch gegenseitig korrigieren. Das schweift zusammen. Danach werde ich sie mir noch einmal vornehmen. Ihr müsst das Sternbild selbst suchen, aber ein gewisser Stern muss auf jeden Fall dabei sein: der _Pollux_. Nachdem ihr euch gegenseitig geholfen habt, werdet ihr alles über den Pollux aufschreiben, was ihr wisst.« Der Lehrer entrollte ein Pergament und hielt es im Licht der Fackeln, die hier eingebaut wurden.

»Mr. Black geht zu Mr. Nexima. Mr.-«

»Welcher?«, fragten Orion und Cygnus gleichzeitig. Genervt sah der Professor auf und schickte den beiden strenge Blicke.

»Mr. _Cygnus _Black.« Angel und der gennante Black stöhnten genervt auf.

»Mr. _Orion _Black wird mit Miss Patil arbeiten.«

»Das 'Orion' hätte er sich auch sparen können«, hörte der Todesengel das Gemurmel Orions neben sich und sah so amüsiert zu ihm, wie es in seiner Situation möglich war - und das war nicht sehr viel.

»Mr. Carrow und Miss Malfoy. Miss Cliff geht zu Mr. Dolohow.« Und so ging es einige Minuten still weiter, bis Professor Faylor bei 'M' ankam.

»Miss McGonagall geht zu... ähm... ah, da haben wir's doch! Miss McGonagall und Mr. Riddle.« Zwei niedergeschlagene Seufzer waren zu hören. Noch zwei weitere Namen wurden aufgerufen, bis der Professor sie arbeiten ließ. Angelus konnte von Glück reden, dass er dieses Sternbild schon in seinem sechsten Schuljahr durchgenommen hatte. Deshalb war er mit dem Finden und Abzeichnen auch schnell fertig. Er sah zu Cygnus, der gerade mal die Hälfte gezeichnet hatte. Schulterzuckend schrieb er schon einmal auf, was er über den Pollux wusste. Nachdem er eine Seite voll gekritzelt hatte, sah er noch einmal zu dem Black. Dieser suchte anscheinend nach Pollux, obwohl er doch recht gut zu sehen war. Gähnend sah sich der Todesengel um. Tom schien ebenfalls fertig zu sein, ebenso Minerva. Orion und Sharron schrieben vermutlich alles auf, was sie über Pollux wussten. Müde sah der Blonde wieder zu seinem Gruppenpartner. Ärgerlich musste er feststellen, dass er immer noch nach dem hellsten Stern des Sternbild suchte.

»Ist doch ärgerlich, dass man etwas nicht findet, was man doch so sehr sucht, meinst du nicht?«, fragte Angelus plötzlich, legte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu dem nachtschwarzen Himmel, der von Sternen übersäht war. Doch Cygnus ignorierte ihn. »Da konzentriert man sich vollkommen auf seine Aufgabe und findet einfach nicht das, was man sucht. Wirklich ägerlich. Meistens ist man dann noch mit einem Schwachkopf zusammen, der einfach nicht seine Klappe halten will. Durch sein vieles Gerede wird man ganz nervös und beeilt sich extra, damit er seine Schnauze hält, gibst du mir nicht Recht? Es ist wirklich eine Plage, dass der Lehrer einen so nicht mag. Und dieser Schwachkopf, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe, hat wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, als dich vom Suchen abzuhalten. Dann hat man es fast und der plappert wieder drauf los. Ich finde-«

»HALT DIE KLAPPE! ICH HABS FAST GEHABT!!!«, brüllte Cygnus und unterbrach Angel somit. ((AdA: Wenn jemand erkennt, von welchem Buch ich die Idee für diesen kurzen Abschnitt her habe, dann kommt das nächste Kapitel in drei Tagen. Werd mich dann extra beeilen. Also, es würde dann am Montag erscheinen. Viel Glück!)) Plötzlich erschien ein Schatten über ihnen, sodass sie hoch sahen. Professor Faylor stand mit einem finsteren Blick über ihnen und machte einen gruseligen Eindruck, da das Licht der Fackeln auf seinen Rücken fiel.

»Mr. Black, haben Sie noch alle Besen im Schrank? Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier so herum zu schreien?«, fragte er angestrengt ruhig.

»A-Aber... N-Nexima, er hat d-doch... Also, i-ich meine...«, stammelte Angesprochener nervös. Angelus unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

»Professor, es war meine Schuld. Ich habe gefragt, ob er fertig ist, da er immer noch Pollux sucht. Entschuldigung, Sir«, lächelte der Blonde unschuldig.

»So? Sie sind immer noch nicht fertig? Und nur wegen einer kleinen Frage, schreit man nicht das gesamte Schloss zusammen! Mr. Black, Sie werden jetzt meinen Unterricht verlassen und den Rest in Ihrem Schlafsaal oder eher in Ihrer Wohnung schreiben. Als Hausaufgabe werden Sie über jeden Stern des Sternbild Zwillinge mindestens eine halbe Pergamentrolle schreiben! Ist das klar?«, fragte der Lehrer leise und gefährlich. Hastig nickte Cygnus, warf seine Sachen in seine Tasche und stürmte nach einem mörderischen Blick auf Angelus zur Tür.

»Und was soll ich jetzt machen?«, fragte Angel.

»Sie werden zu... ähm... ah ja, genau, Sie werden zu Miss McGonagall und Mr. Riddle gehen.« Zufrieden rappelte sich Angelus hoch und packte seine Sachen, ehe er zu dem Slytherin und der Gryffindor stiefelten. Beide sahen ihn skeptisch an.

»Was denn?«, wollte er wissen, nachdem er sich zwischen sie gequetscht hatte, was nicht sehr schwierig war, denn sie waren ein Meter voneinander entfernt.

»Du hast doch nicht nur gefragt, ob Cygnus fertig ist, oder?«, stellte Tom die Gegenfrage.

»Nö«, sagte der Zeitreisende knapp und grinsend.

»Slytherin«, schnaubte Minerva.

»Absolut«, erwiederte der Halbvampir nickend. Angelus zog einen Schmollmund.

---

Müde tastete sich ein blonder Todesengel über einen schwarzhaarigen Schüler aus dem Bett. Mit geschlossenen Augen krabbelte er über ihn und rammte dem Halbvampir dadurch ein Knie in den Magen, was diesen sofort aufschrecken und dadurch die Augen öffnen ließ. Verschlafen sah Tom dabei zu, wie sein Schatz versuchte, aus dem Bett zukommen. Als er schon gefährlich nah am Rand war und immer noch nicht die Augen öffnen wollte, zog der Riddle ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn sanft.

»Was tust du da?«, wollte Tom leise wissen, worauf Angelus endlich seine Augen etwas öffnete.

»Ich will aufstehen«, gähnte er.

»Du bist doch noch nicht mal richtig wach«, erwiederte der Schwarzhaarige trocken.

»Ja, schon, aber Minerva hat gestern gesagt, dass Dumbledore heute morgen um zehn Uhr kommt. Jetzt ist neun Uhr.«

»Woher willst du das wissen?«

»Hab gestern noch einen Zauber gesprochen, der mich um diese Zeit weckt.«

»Dann können wir ja noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen.« Tom drehte sich mit seinem Schatz etwas, sodass sie jetzt seitlich lagen und der Halbvampir Angelus um den Bauch umklammert hielt.

»Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Bis wir uns gerichtet haben ist schon dreiviertel«, meckerte Angel halbherzig. Tom summte und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, was ihn seufzen ließ. Dieser miese Kerl wusste, dass dies seine Schwachstellte war.

»Na gut, noch fünf Minuten.« Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin leckte an der gleichen Stelle, an der er schon geknabbert hatte.

»Zehn Minuten, keine einzigste mehr.« Jetzt wurde an einer weiteren empfindlichen Stelle seines Halses geknabbert.

»Füfnzehn.« Nun wurde darüber geleckt und leicht hineingebissen.

»Scheiße. Okay, okay, eine halbe Stunde.« Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort drückte Tom seinen blonden Engel näher an sich.

»Du bist ein fieses Arschloch«, nuschelte Angel.

»Ich weiß.« Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

**§§§§****Im Wohnzimmer; Eine Stunde später****§§§§**

Professor Dumbledore schritt durch das Porträt, während die Mädchen dieser Gruppe bereits auf den Sofas saßen. Die Jungs allerdings fehlten.

»Wo sind die Herren Riddle und Nexima?«, fragte er schließlich, nachdem er auf dem Sessel Platz genommen hatte. Die Mädchen sahen sich ratlos an.

»Eileen, weißt du wo sie sind?«, fragte Keira ihre neugewonne Freundin. Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

»Miss McGonagall, sehen Sie bitte in ihrem Zimmer nach«, bat Albus. Minerva nickte und stand auf, ehe sie den Gang entlang stiefelte. Währendessen fluchte sie leise vor sich hin.

/Diese beiden Vollltrottel sind ja sowas von dran. Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, gibts nichts zu lachen/, dachte sie ärgerlich. Mit voller Wucht öffnete sie die Tür und blieb wie versteinert am Türrahmen stehen. Eines der Betten war leer, während das andere zwei Personen enthielt. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie Angelus und Tom an, die friedlich schlummerten und zwar aneinander gekuschelt.

/Sind die zusammen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Riddle, geschweige denn Nexima schwul ist. Aber zuerst muss ich sie wecken, später quetsch ich sie darüber aus/, überlegte sie und stiefelte immer noch erstaunt zu ihnen. Kurz besah sie sich die beiden genauer. Sie schienen glücklich und Toms Gesichtsausdruck war so entspannt, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf, um ihre überflüssige Gedanken los zu werden, ehe sie Angelus wach schüttelte. Ihr war klar, dass sie das eigentlich nicht hätte sehen sollen, deshalb nahm sie an, dass Angel es lockerer aufnahm. Müde öffnete er nun ein Auge. Doch anstatt, dass er fragte was sie hier wollte, so wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte, zischte er etwas. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Das hörte sich an, als würde es von einer Schlange stammen!

::Nagini, was willst du?::, fragte Angelus noch einmal mit Nachdruck, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Genervt öffnete er nun auch seinen zweiten Smaragd und sah sich nach der Schlange um, die ihn immer wieder nervte. Doch anstatt in das Gesicht Naginis zu sehen, blickte er in Minervas. Geschockt riss er nun seine Seelenspiegel weit auf, erkannte, dass Tom ihn umklammert hielt und vorallem, dass er Parsel gesprochen hatte.

»M-Minerva? Du... ich meine... h-hast du gehört... ähm... was ich g-gesagt habe?«, fragte er stammelnd und befreite sich aus dem Griff des Halbvampirs.

»I-Ich habe gehört, dass du etwas GEZISCHT hast, nicht gesagt. Und schon gar nicht, WAS du gezischt hast«, gestand sie. Sie war ganz bleich im Gesicht. Angelus stieg über seinen Geliebten und stellte sich vor Minerva, die etwas zurück wich.

»Das war Parsel, richtig?« Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung.

»Ja. Du darfst es aber niemanden sagen, hörst du? Es wird als böse oder als schwarze Magie gewertet, aber das stimmt nicht«, erklärte er ruhig, auch wenn er im Inneren verzweifelt war. Was wenn sie es Dumbledore sagte? Oder sonst weiter erzählte?

»A-Aber Parsel ist doch... Ich meine es ist... Es ist doch böse... Oder?«, fragte sie unsicher. Weder in seiner Zeit, noch in dieser hatte der Todesengel sie so unsicher erlebt.

»Nein, absolut nicht. Als Parselmund kannst du nur mit Schlangen reden. Schlangen haben dennoch ihren eigenen Willen, du kannst sie außer mit einem Zauber zu nichts zwingen. Und diesen Zauber können auch Magier, ohne die Schlangensprache. Verstehst du, Minerva? Es ist nichts schlimmes daran. Du erzählst es doch nicht weiter, oder?«, vergewisserte er sich verzweifelt und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dieses Mal wich sie nicht zurück. Einen Moment schien sich zu überlegen, ehe sie schließlich zaghaft nickte.

»Danke«, sagte er erleichtert und lächelte sie an. »Weshalb bist du eigentlich hier?«

»Naja, Professor Dumbledore ist da. Und da ihr noch nicht da wart, hat er mich gebeten, nach euch zu sehen«, erklärte sie. Angelus sah ärgerlich zu seinem Schatz, der noch im Land der Träume war, mittlerweile jedoch vergeblich nach seiner Wärmequelle suchte.

»Das ist seine Schuld! Ich wollte ja schon vor einer Stunde aufstehen, aber nein, der Herr war ja zu faul«, motzte er und schüttelte Tom so so stark an der Schulter, dass sein Kopf hin und her wackelte. Doch dann öffnete er seine Augen und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf.

»Ich hab Kopfschmerzen«, murmelte er und sah sich um. Er erblickte fix Minerva, die schon etwas mehr Farbe in ihrem Gesicht hatte, als vor ein paar Minuten. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Minerva wollte uns wecken, Mr. Nur-eine-halbe-Stunde-noch. Und weißt du warum? Weil Dumbledore da ist. Und weißt du, wessen Schuld es ist, dass wir noch im Bett geliegen haben? Richtig. Deine.« Nach diesen harschen Worten sah Angel erschrocken zu Minerva.

»Mir fällt gerade ein, dass du uns ja so eng umschlungen gesehen hast... Also, ich kann das erklären«, versicherte der Blonde und setzte zu einer gewiss langen Rede an, die Minerva ja doch als Lüge abstempeln würde. Aus genau diesem Grund ließ sie ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

»Ich weiß, dass ihr ein Paar seid. War ja nicht schwer zu erraten, bei dieser Pose. Naja, wir reden später darüber, okay? Professor Dumbledore wartet«, erklärte sie.

»Äh, gut, dann ziehen wir uns nur noch um«, erwiederte der Todesengel und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er am Kragen gepackt wurde.

»Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte, _Angelus_. Du und Riddle werdet in euren Schlafanzügen ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Die warten schon auf uns und ich will sie nicht weiter warten lassen«, meinte sie, packte Tom am Handgelenk, zog ihn aus dem Bett und sie beide Richtung Tür, ehe sie den Gang zum Wohnzimmer entlang marschierte. Zwei protestierende Slytherins im Schlepptau.

»Ah, da sind Sie ja endlich. Im Schlafanzug?«, fragte Albus verdutzt, als sie an Minervas Ziel ankamen.

»Ja, Minerva hat uns aus dem Bett geschmissen«, sagte Angel missmutig und ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen. Ein beleidigter Tom tat es ihm gleich.

»Achso, nun, dann können wir ja beginnen. Also, wie Sie ja wissen, werden Sie heute eine weitere Aufgabe meistern müssen. In einer Stunde werden Sie mit einem Portschlüssel in einen Wald telepotiert. Im Wald werden Sie einen weiteren Portschlüssel finden, den wir dort verstecken werden. Mit diesem kommen Sie wieder nach Hogwarts. Es sind zwar keine magische Geschöpfe in dem Wald, aber wir werden Sie mit einem Zauber belegen, der Sie sofort zurück bringt, wenn Sie in Gefahr sind. Wenn Sie heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr immer noch nicht zurück sind, geht der Zauber von alleine los und Sie werden sich in meinem Büro wieder finden. Sie packen bitte nur das ein, was nötig ist. Eure Zauberstäbe geben Sie mir nachher. Wir wollen, dass Sie das alles ohne Magie durchstehen. Kommen Sie in fünfzig Minuten in mein Büro.« Albus sah sie nacheinander an. »Habt ihr noch Fragen, meine Lieben?«

»Äh, ja, ich hätte da eine. Was für ein Gegenstand ist der Portschlüssel? Ich meine, wir könnten Wochen suchen, wenn wir keinen Anhaltspunkt haben«, bemerkte Sharron missmutig.

»Sie bekommen nachher eine Karte, die Ihnen helfen wird. Es ist ein langer Weg zu dem Portschlüssel und man kommt leicht davon ab«, lächelte der Professor amüsiert.

»Warum sollen wir überhaupt in einen Wald? Können wir nicht einfach irgendwo im Schloss nach etwas suchen? Wäre viel gemütlicher«, grummelte Tom. Er hatte schlechte Laune und zeigte es auch.

»Aber nein, Mr. Riddle, das wäre doch langweilig. Ein bisschen Fitness tut gut«, meinte Albus vergnügt.

»Dann begleiten Sie uns doch, wenn Sie so scharf darauf sind«, murmelte nun Angelus. Belustigt sah Professor Dumbledore über seine Brillengläser hinweg zu ihm.

»Das geht leider nicht, Mr. Nexima, ich habe noch einen ganzen Tag Unterricht vor mir.«

»Hmpf«, schnaubten Tom und Angel gleichzeitig.

»Nun, dann solltet ihr zu packen anfangen, Kinder«, sagte Albus, klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. Er winkte ihnen vergnügt zu und marschierte anschließend aus ihrer Wohnung. Angelus runzelte die Stirn. In solchen Momenten bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass sein ehemaliger Mentor mal in Gryffindor gewesen war. Slytherin passte seiner Meinung nach eher.


	11. Vergessener Zauber

_Vorwort:_

**Jessy:** Ich hab auf harrypotterwiki.de geguckt, und da steht, dass Dumbledore ein Gryffindory war. Eigentlich stimmt des alles, was da steht, denk ich. Also, ich erinnere mich, dass er ein Gryffindor war. Stand doch auch im ersten Buch oder in sonst irgendeinem so, oder? Egal, selbst wenn nicht, dann ist er eben hier ein Gryff, punktum. Falls er im Buch doch ein Ravenclaw war, dann ignorier es bitte, okay? Danke, fürs Review! Hab mich wirklich gefreut!

**Lils: **Ne, is net aus Dragonball Z, ehrlich! Ich hab auch schon mal die Dragonball Z angeguckt und um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich nich an so nen Text erinnern... Wie auch immer, vielen Dank fürs Review!

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Vergessener Zauber**

::Im Wald nach einem Portschlüssel suchen! Also wirklich! So etwas bescheurtes kann auch nur Dippet einfallen! Was für ein Blödsinn! Und das ohne Zauberstab!«, wütete Tom vor sich hin, während er ein slytheringrünes T-Shirt mit einer blutroten Schlange auf dem Rücken schnappte. An seinen Beinen trug er bereits eine Jeans, die schon etwas ausgewaschen war. Auch Turnschuhe hatte er bereits an. Angelus, der in einer hellen, weiten Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt steckte, rollte genervt mit den Augen.

::Darling, es reicht. Du meckerst jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde.::

::Na und? Das zeigt nur wie sehr ich diesen Ausflug jetzt schon hasse! Ich meine, was soll uns dieser ganze Mist bringen?::

::Naja, wie wärs mit Teamarbeit? Der Schulleiter hofft, dass wir dadurch zusammen schweifen. Das klappt bestimmt besser, als Faylors Gruppenarbeit«, erwiederte Angelus spöttisch.

::Alles klappt besser, als Faylors Gruppenarbeit::, versicherte Tom seufzend.

::Na? Was macht ihr Turteltäubchen da?::, fragte Nagini, die gerade ihren Kopf unter Angels Bettwäsche hervor streckte.

::Da steckst du also! Was treibst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?::, fragte Angel stirnrunzelnd.

::Gar nichts! Und genau das ist mein Problem. Mir ist soooooo langweilig::, schmollte die Schlange mit kindlicher Stimme. ::Also, was tut ihr da?::, fragte sie nun beherrschter.

::Uns umziehen, da wir - wie sagte dieser dämliche Langbart? - eine neue Aufgabe zu meistern haben. Wir werden in irgendeinen Wald gebracht und müssen dort einen Portschlüssel - einen PORTSCHLÜSSEL, Nagini! - suchen! Einen Portschlüssel! Und dieser Vollidiot namens Dumbledore wird uns auch ganz sicher nicht verraten, was das für einer ist. So etwas sieht dieser Mistkerl als Spaß an. Getreu nach dem Motto: Lass die Schüler einen ganzen Wald absuchen, damit ich mich vergnügen kann::, zischte Tom. Nagini kicherte.

::Mach mal halblang, Süßer. Spätestens heute Abend sind wir wieder da, ob wir den Portschlüssel gefunden haben oder nicht ist total schnuppe::, zuckte Angelus mit den Schultern. Er versuchte schon seit einer halben Stunde seinen Liebling zu beruhigen, jetzt hatte er keine Lust mehr. Deshalb beachtete er den im Zimmer auf und ab gehenden Tom gar nicht mehr und begutachtete seine Haare im Spiegel. Bis jetzt waren sie noch offen, doch er fand, dass dies im Wald bestimmt sehr unpraktisch war. Also griff er nach einem schwarzen Haarband und befestigte seine Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf.

::Darf ich mit?::, fragte Nagini ihn.

::Weiß nicht, frag den Vampir::, erwiederte Angelus und zeigte auf Tom, der nun aufhörte.

::Könntet ihr wenigstens so tun, als würdet ihr mir zuhören?::, knurrte er sauer. Die Angesprochenen schüttelten nur den Kopf. Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster. Ihre Häupter wandten sich zu diesem und sie erkannten Talia, die ans Glas kickte. Seufzend stiefelte der Todesengel zu ihr und öffnete das Fenster.

»Wo geht ihr denn hin? Darf ich mit?«, fragte sie hibbelig.

»Moment! Wo warst du überhaupt?«, informierte sich der Blonde.

»Am See! Dieser Krake ist ein toller Gesprächspartner! Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass er bereits seit hundert Jahren hier lebt? Er kann stundenlang spannende Geschichten erzählen. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht«, strahlte sie die beiden Jungs und Nagini an. Missmutig starrten diese zurück.

»Du warst beim _Kraken_? Wir haben hier verschlafen, Minerva weiß, dass ich Parsel kann und dass Tom und ich zusammen sind. Und du warst beim _Kraken_?! Ich fass es nicht«, stöhnte Angelus genervt auf, ehe er zur Tür stiefelte.

::Tommy, kann ich jetzt mit?::, fragte Nagini lieb. Seufzend nickte er.

::Aber ich werde auf dir einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber legen und du machst keinen Mucks, klar?::, vergewisserte er sich und nach einem Nicken ihrerseits, schlängelte sie sich um seinen Hals und blieb dort entspannt liegen. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung konnte man sie nicht mehr sehen.

»Was ist mit mir?« Talia sah die beiden mit ihrem besten Dackelblick an, sodass Angelus wortlos auf seinen Kopf deutete. Strahlend setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.

»Soll sie auch unsichtbar sein?«, wollte Tom nachdenklich von seinem Geliebten wissen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, ich spür sie sowieso so gut wie gar nicht. Und bevor ihr was passiert, nehm ich es lieber in Kauf, dass Dumbledore über sie Bescheid weiß. Talia, ich erinnere dich daran, nichts von unserer ersten Begegnung zu verraten, klar?«

»Jap.«

---

Zwanzig Minuten später standen die Mädels, Tom und Angelus vor dem Büro des Verwandlungslehrers. Minerva klopfte höflich an. Nach einem »Herein« öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Ihre Gruppenmitglieder folgten ihr.

»Ah, da sind Sie ja. Setzen Sie sich«, sagte der Proessor fröhlich und deutete auf sechs Stühle. Brav befolgten sie die Aufforderung.

»Nun, meine Lieben, der Direktor hat mir die Karte und den Portschlüssel schon gegeben«, verkündete er, hielt ein Pergament und einen alten Stiefel, dessen Gestank Tom fast umhaute, hoch.

»Wem gehört der?«, fragte der Halbvampir und deutete auf den Schuh, während er sich davon abhielt, eine Wäscheklammer auf seine Nase zu zaubern. Musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass er Gerüche besser wahr nahm.

»Oh, ich denke Professor Dippet. Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr. Riddle?«, informierte sich Albus stirnrunzelnd, da ihn das verzogene Gesicht seines Schülers verdutzte.

»Nein nein, alles in Ordnung.«

»Nun denn, stellen Sie sich doch schon einmal im Kreis auf. Miss McGonagall, hier haben Sie die Karte. Sagen Sie, Miss Patil, was haben Sie eigentlich alles in Ihrem Rucksack drin? Miss Prince, Miss Martins Ihrer ist ja auch so voll«, bemerkte der Professor erstaunt. Angelus und Tom folgten seinem Blick. Tatsächlich, sie hatten alle drei Rucksäcke dabei, die sie nun etwas keuchend auf ihre Schultern hievten.

»Ähm, naja, also da wär mal ein Pullover, es ist bestimmt kalt im Wald, dann hab ich noch Brote, mein Spiegel, einen Kamm, einen Fotoapparat, andere Schuhe und eine andere Hose dabei, falls ich in eine Pfütze oder so etwas falle«, sagte Sharron leise und Keira, sowie Eileen nickten zustimmen, was heißen sollte, dass sie dasselbe dabei hatten. Die männlichen Anwesenden starrten sie einfach nur an. Dann schielten sie zu Minerva. Diese jedoch hatte nichts unnötiges dabei.

»Sag mal, Sharron-Liebes, meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst. Sieh mal aus dem Fenster, es ist so sonnig wie es schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr war. Das mit den Broten kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber... Spiegel, Kamm, Fotoapparat, eine neue Hose und noch ein Paar Schuhe?«, fragte Angelus skeptisch. Tom und Professor Dumbledore nickten zustimmend. Sharron schmollte und drehte sich zur Wand. Eileen und Keira, die praktisch auch mit dieser Rede gemeint waren, machten es ihr nach. Der Verwandlungslehrer sah auf seine Uhr und scheuchte alle in einen Kreis. Er hielt den Schuh in die Mitte, sammelte jedoch davor noch die Zauberstäbe ein, die sie ihm entgegen streckten.

»Packen Sie ihn bitte.« Und genau das taten sie auch. Als Albus los ließ, spürten sie das bekannte Ziehen und wirbelten im Strudel herum, ehe sie wieder hart auf dem Boden ankamen. Benommen rappelten sie sich wieder auf, denn absolut jeder durfte die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen.

»Wo sind wir hier?«, fragte Sharron überflüssigerweise. Denn überall waren Bäume und Büsche, auf dem Boden hatten sich Tannenzäpfe, Äste, Blätter und Schlamm angesammelt. Angeekelt zog Eileen ihren Fuß aus einer ganz besonders großen Pfütze. Kalter Wind zerrte an ihren Kleider, ließ sie frösteln.

»So viel zum Thema 'Die Sonne scheint wie schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr'«, meinte Minerva trocken.

»Schnauze!«, schmollte der Todesengel und schlang seine Arme um sich.

»Ich jedenfalls werde mir keine Erkältung einfangen«, gab Sharron bekannt und zerrte zwei Pullover aus dem Rucksack. Einen reichte sie ihrer besten Freundin, den anderen zog sie sich über den Kopf. Keira und Eileen zogen ebenfalls ihre warmen Pullover an. Tom hingegen sah sich unbeteiligt um. Ihm machte die Kälte nicht so viel aus, da Vampire nicht so empfindlich wie Menschen waren - oder Todesengel, stellte er nach einem Blick auf seinen frierenden Schatz fest. Der Wind ließ Angels T-Shirt leicht flattern, so stark wehte es. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte das leichte Zittern seiner Schlange, sodass er federleicht über sie strich und sie sich etwas beruhigte. Er nahm an, dass der Portschlüssel sie etwas mitgenommen hatte, denn Nagini machte Kälte genauso wenig aus wie ihm selbst, auch wenn sie am liebsten vor einem flackernden Kamin lag.

»Menno, ist das fies«, konnte man plötzlich eine Stimme aus Angelus' Richtung ausmachen, worauf sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm sahen. Der Blonde packte stirnrunzelnd am Nacken nach etwas. Dieses etwas entließ einen protestierenden Laut. Angelus hielt es vor seine Augen und erkannte keine Sekunde später, dass es Talia war, die er in einer leichten Umklammerung hielt. Sie machte einen Schmollmund.

»Weißt du eigentlich, wie unangenehm das war? Mir ist kotzübel und ich musste mich regelrecht an deinem Shirt festklammern! Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!«, fauchte sie eingeschnappt.

»Das ist doch Unsinn! Wir sind mit einem Portschlüssel gereist, Talia. Das ist normal«, erwiederte er und rollte mit den Augen. Talia schlüpfte aus seinem Griff und flatterte auf seinen Haarschopf, ansonsten ignorierte sie ihn.

»Du hast eine Fee?«, fragte Eileen verzückt und hüpfte zu ihm, musterte das kleine Wesen neugierig. Talia zupfte ein paar Haare etwas aus dem Zop - Angels Proteste nicht bemerkend - und versteckte sich hinter ihnen.

»Woher hast du sie, Angelus?«, fragte Minerva misstrauisch.

»Ich hab sie nicht entführt, falls du das denkst, liebe Schulsprecherin. Wir sind uns vor ein paar Monaten durch Zufall getroffen und dann wollte sie eben bei mir bleiben.« Damit wr für ihn das Thema beendet und die Mädchen bemerkten dies. Tom schnappte sich die Pergamentrolle aus der Hand der Gryffindor und studierte sie sorgfältig.

»Was für ein vertrockneter Gnom! Der hat nicht mal die Himmelsrichtungen angegeben! Ich meine, seht mal, wo bitteschön sollen wir wissen, was die richtige Richtung ist! Hier ist außer einer roten Linie und einem Kreuz nichts drauf!«, empörte er sich schon nach einigen Momenten. Minerva schritt zu ihm und entriss ihm wieder die Karte. Mit geweiteten Augen überflog sie die rote Linie, die ab und zu ein paar Abweichungen aufwies. Wütend schmiss sie das Papier auf den Boden.

»Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt!«, sagte sie stinksauer.

»Entweder wir versuchen es auf gut Glück oder wir apparieren nach Hogsmeade«, meinte Angelus schulterzuckend. War doch kein Problem, in einer Minuten konnte sie wieder in dem Zaubererdorf sein.

»WENN DAS SO EINFACH WÄRE!«, schrie die Gryffindorschulsprecherin wutendbrannt. Perplex starrten ihre Teammitglieder sie an.

»Kannst du nicht apparieren, oder was? Ist doch egal, dann machen wir eben Seit-an-Seit«, erwiederte Angel stirnrunzelnd.

»Daran liegt es nicht«, seufzte Minerva plötzlich völlig ausgepowert und setzte sich auf einen halbwegs trockenen Stein, der ihr bis zur Hüfte ging. »Ich bin Professor Dumbledore vorhin gefolgt, nachdem er aus unsere Wohnung gegangen ist. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob wir auch zurück apparieren dürfen, falls wir es nicht finden und es uns nicht gut geht, oder in sonst irgendeinem Notfall. Er sagte, dass dieses Gebiet mit einem Anti-Apparierschild geschützt ist, da Professor Dippet das Schummeln verhindern wollte. Abgesehen davon haben wir ja nich mal einen Zauberstab und ohne den kann man nicht apparieren. Nur, falls du es nicht wissen solltest, was eigentlich undenklich ist wenn du apparieren kannst, Angelus.«

»Und jetzt?«, fragte Keira nach einigen Momente der Stille.

»Wie Angelus es schon gesagt hat, müssen wir es auf gut Glück versuchen. Wird schon klappen«, seufzte Tom und stiefelte nach rechts, auf einen nicht so nassen Pfad, an dem der Regen, der vor kurzem hier gewesen war, dank der eng stehenden Bäume nicht so gut hingekommen war. Angelus folgte ihm und nach kurzem Zögern auch die Mädchen.

»Zu blöd, dass wir nicht alleine sind«, grummelte der Todesengel, als er mit Tom auf der gleichen Höhe war. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an.

»Warum? Was ist so schlimm, dass die da hinten dabei sind? Außer ihren nervigen Kommentaren meine ich.«

»Ich könnte mich in einen Drachen, Phönix, Tiger oder sogar Einhorn verwandeln. Oder ich könnte jetzt eine schöne, warme Feuerkugel mit mir rum schleppen. Aber das geht ja nicht...«, sagte Angelus genervt.

»Mein Beileid«, erwiederte Tom sarkastisch. Empört schnappte der Blonde nach Luft.

»Du könntest ruhig so tun, als würde es dir Leid tun! Frechheit!«, murmelte er finster. Der Halbvampir erwiederte darauf nichts. Das letzte, was er im Moment haben wollte, war ein schmollender Angelus. Plötzlich hackte sich jeweils ein Arm bei Angel und Tom ein. Perplex blickten sie zwischen sich, wo sie eine fies grinsende Minerva erkannten.

»Also, Angelus, Riddle. Dann erzählt mal. Ihr seid zusammen?«, fragte sie direkt.

»Problem damit, McGonagall?«, wollte Tom ruhig wissen. Der Zeitreisende sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Hast du sie noch alle? Du bist so ein Vollidiot! Einfach so raus zu posaunen!«, fauchte er kurz darauf.

»Warum nicht? Sie weiß es doch sowieso. War ja auch nicht schwer zu erkennen.« Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. Seufzend ließ der Blonde den Kopf hängen. Recht hatte sein Schatz ja.

»Also heißt das ja? Natürlich, was sonst. Wer weiß davon? Nicht, das ich mich verplapper.« Grinsend sah sie die beiden an.

»Was hast du vor, Minerva? Da stimmt doch was nicht. Ich hab dich noch nie so breit grinsen gesehen.« Misstrauisch beäugte der Zeitreisende sie.

»Naja, ich dachte, ich erzähl Sharron davon. Ihr wisst schon, beste Freundinnengespräche und so. Man hat schließlich keine Geheimnisse vor der besten Freundin.« Grinsend ließ sie die beiden los, bevor diese etwas anderes tun konnten, außer die Augen zu weiten. Teuflisch grinsend drehte sie sich zu Sharron um, die gerade mit Eileen und Keira redeten.

»Hey, Shay! Willst du mal was wissen? Riddle und Angelus sind ein Paar!«, rief sie hüpfend. Die drei Mädchen rissen erstaunt die Augen auf, während Tom und Angel zu Minerva sprangen, und ihr den Mund zuhielten, selbst wenn es schon zu spät war. Unschuldig sah sie die beiden an.

»Schlange!«, keiften sie gleichzeitig.

»Wirklich? Oh, wie süß! Das ist ja toll! Ich freu mich für euch! Seit wann seid ihr zusammen? Bin ich eigentlich die letzte, die davon erfährt? IST DAS SÜß!«, kreischte Sharron verzückt und umarmte die beiden einmal.

»Warte mal... Es ist... hey... Sharron... warte... es ist doch...«, stammelte Angelus hilflos, ehe er seufzend den Kopf hängen ließ. Dann schielte er prüfend zu Tom, der den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und nun lächelte.

»Warum bleibst du da so locker?«, fragte Angel schließlich, während er die Glückwünsche aller vier Mädchen ignorierte.

»Ich war schon von Anfang an dafür, dass wir es allen sagen«, zuckte der Halbvampir mit den Schultern und stiefelte wieder den Weg entlang. »Übrigens weiß es bald die ganze Schule. McGonagall hat es Patil gesagt, weil das Mädchen das größte Plappermaul ist, dass ich je kennen gelernt habe.«

Fassungslos starrte Angelus auf seinen Rücken, ehe er hastig hinterher stolperte. Dass die Mädchen ihm folgten um auch ja nichts zu verpassen, bemerkte er dabei gar nicht. »Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Du warst doch genauso dagegen!«

»Nein, Angel. Du wolltest es so, nicht ich. Und deine Begründung war dumm.«

»Stimmt nicht! Wenn diese Nathalie Malfoy oder Cygnus Black erfahren, dass du vergeben bist, bin ich Hackfleisch! Mal ganz zu schweigen von den anderen dreihundert Mädchen die mir dann an die Gurgel wollen!«

Spöttisch funkelte Tom seinen Liebsten an. »Erstens können sie dir ja doch nichts anhaben und das weißt du. Zweitens stehen genauso viele Mädchen und Jungs auf dich, wie auch auf mich und du bist noch nicht einmal eine Woche in Hogwarts. Und drittens, sieh dir doch mal an wie diese Nervensägen dahinten darauf reagiert haben!«

»Die haben ja auch einen Knall...«, nuschelte Angelus nur für Tom hörbar, der auf diese Aussage hin grinste.

»Na gut, hast ja Recht. Ich gebe mich geschlagen«, seufzte der Blonde dann ergeben und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, ehe er zu schmollen anfing. Zufrieden legte der Halbvampir einen Arm um seine Schulter, worauf er einen Pfiff von Sharron erhielt. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hüpfte vor sie und zog blitzschnell ihre Kamera. Es gab einen grellen Blitz und sie steckte das Gerät wieder ein.

»Als Beweismaterial«, erklärte sie auf Keiras fragenden Blick. Der Zeitreisende wollte sie gerade anfauchen, als er sich klar wurde, dass er ja schmollte. Also hielt er die Klappe und stiefelte einfach nur bibbernd vor sich hin.

Nach vielen Stunden des Rumlaufens wurde es dunkel und sie wurden immer langsamer. Sie hatten bis jetzt nichts gefunden, was ein Portschlüssel hätte sein können. Diese Tatsache senkte ihre Launen in den Keller.

»Hey, da hinten sind keine Bäume mehr«, erkannte Tom plötzlich und zeigte auf den Waldrand.

»Das kannst du erkennen? Ich seh gerade mal noch euch«, gestand Sharron und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn es plötzlich zu schneien anfangen würde.

»Ähm, hab eben gute Augen. Vielleicht ist da ja ein Dorf oder sowas, wo wir bleiben können, bis wir uns eine Eule oder so zugelegt haben«, meinte Tom. Für ihn und sein Schatz war es zwar kein Problem, einfach nach Hogsmead zu apparieren - Zauberstab hin oder her - doch er wollte nicht, dass es die Gryffindors erfahren. Eileen wäre ja noch in Ordnung, doch die anderen würden es Dumbledore verraten und dann säße er wirklich tief in der Scheiße. Also Augen zu und durch. Sie kamen nun aus dem Wald und sahen nur eine verdammt große Wiese, ehe Tom auf etwas deutete, was knappe fünfzig Meter neben ihnen stand. Sie traten näher und erkannten es als eine schäbige Hütte.

»Wer will hier schon wohnen? Die ist bestimmt leerstehend«, überlegte Minerva laut und rümpfte die Nase missbilligend. Angelus legte den Kopf schief und dachte angestrengt nach. Er könnte schwören, diese Bruchbude schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

»Warum bleiben wir denn stehen?«, fragte Talia, die ihren Kopf aus Angels Hosentasche steckte. Sie hatte sich schon vor fünf Stunden dadrin verkrümelt, um etwas Wärme abzubekommen.

»Wir sind aus dem Wald draußen und rätseln, ob diese Hütte dort bewohnt wird oder nicht«, erklärte der Blonde leicht abwesend. Er war sich ganz sicher, dieses Ding schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

»Natürlich!«, rief er plötzlich strahlend aus. Seine Teammitglieder sahen ihn verwirrt an. »Das ist Gaunts Hütte! Tom, wir sind in der Nähe von Little Hangleton!« Das Gesicht des Halbvampirs zeigte nun Erkenntnis und Erleichterung.

»Little Hangleton?«, erkundigte sich Keira vorsichtig.

»Da wohnt mein Vater und seine Familie«, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige kurz angebunden.

»WER SEID IHR?! VERSCHWINDET!«, hörten sie plötzlich eine wütende Stimme. Erstaunt drehten sie sich auf dem Absatz um und bemerkten einen Mann. Er hatte schwarze Haare, rote Augen und schmuddelige Kleidung. Sein Blick war mörderisch, als er auf sie zu stiefelte.

»Morfin, altes Haus, wie gehts?«, fragte Angelus frech grinsend, worauf er einen Seitenhieb seines Geliebtens erhielt. Der Mann, der trotz der verfilzten Haare wie knappe dreißig aussah, blieb erschrocken stehen. Anscheinend erkannte er erst jetzt, wen er da vor sich hatte.

»Nexima, richtig? Und der junge Riddle. Was macht ihr hier? Wieder so ein unerfreulicher Besuch? Darauf kann ich getrost verzichten!«, fauchte er schlecht gelaunt und marschierte zu seiner Hütte. Angelus rannte ihm schlitternd nach und drückte sich, nachdem Morfin die Tür geöffnet hatte, fix hinein.

»Hier ist es ja genauso kalt!«, hörten die Anwesenden im Freien eine klagende Stimme. Noch schlechter gelaunt stürmte der Vollvampir in sein Haus.

»Verschwinde! Los, hau ab!«, keifte der ältere Mann Angel an, welcher sich - nach einem Blick über seine Schulter, um auch ja nichts unüberlegtes vor den Mädels zu tun - eine Feuerkugel herbei rief und ein Feuer im Kamin entzündete. Erleichtert seufzend setzte er sich auf den harten Boden davor und ließ sich wärmen. Talia flatterte auf seinen Kopf und tat es ihm nach. Tom und die Mädchen traten nun ebenfalls in die Hütte, wobei die Schülerinnen etwas gezögert hatten.

»Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, du Rotzbengel! Verschwindet, und zwar alle! Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, einen von euch beiden jemals wieder zu sehen! Oder wollt ihr wieder etwas von mir? Los, spuckts schon aus! Warum seid ihr hier?«, fragte Morfin aufgebracht.

»Mach mal halblang. Wir haben uns im Wald verlaufen und müssen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Wir haben einen Ausflug gemacht, die Zauberstäbe in der Schule gelassen und als _Menschen _können wir nicht ohne ihn apparieren«, erklärte der Zeitreisende gelassen, betonte 'Menschen' jedoch ganz besonders. Morfin sollte wissen, dass er nichts über sie verraten sollte. Dieser jedoch grinste listig, als er die verschlüsselte Nachricht bemerkte.

»Ah, in der Tat. _Menschen _können nicht ohne Zauberstab apparieren. Da hast du vollkommen Recht, kleiner Mischling.« Herausfordernde rote Augen bohrten sich in Angelus' Hinterkopf, der jedoch ganz locker blieb.

»Sag ich doch, Morfin.«

»Wann hab ich dir erlaubt, mich mit Vornamen anzureden?«, keifte der Mann plötzlich, wobei er vergaß, dass er eigentlich die Identität der Jungs offenbaren wollte. Ein abschätzender Blick traf ihn aus grünen Smaragden.

»Hab ich mir selbst erlaubt. Du kannst mich ruhig Angelus nennen.«

»Vergiss es, du Balg! Also, wenn ihr hier nur zufällig seid, warum hast du es dir dann hier gemütlich gemacht? Ihr könntet auch zu diesem Muggel und seiner Familie.«

»Sicher. Aber mir war so schrecklich kalt, also weshalb sollte ich mich nicht hier wärmen?«

»Fein und wann geht ihr wieder?«, fragte Morfin angestrengt ruhig.

»Wenn wir Lust dazu haben«, fuhr Tom gereizt dazwischen, setzte sich hinter seinen Todesengel, schlang einen Arm um seine schmale Tallie und stützte sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Blonden ab. Anschließend blickte er zu den Mädchen. »Ihr könnt euch ruhig setzen. Gaunt hat bestimmt nichts dagegen.« Zögernd befolgten sie seine Aufforderung und drängten sich dicht an die Jungs. Dieser Mann war ihnen nicht geheuer.

»Nein, natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen, Riddle. Alles bestens, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich nichts besseres zu tun haben, als euch Zwergen Kekse und Kakao anzubieten«, sagte Morfin sarkastisch.

»Hast du Kakao da? Ich hätte gerne einen«, grinste Angelus frech und seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken, den Vampir zur Weißglut zu bringen. Würde bestimmt lustig werden.

»Verzeih, Engel des Todes, ich war schon lange nicht mehr im Dorf«, antwortete Morfin spöttisch. Anscheinend hatte er sich nun wieder erinnert, dass er ja ihre Identitäten aufdecken wollte.

»Engel des Todes?«, fragte Sharron verwirrt. Angelus lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr, was nicht schwierig war, da sie fast neben ihm saß.

»Er hat sie nicht mehr alle, der gute Mann. Lebt schon ewig lange alleine, du weißt schon, die Einsamkeit und das alles macht einen doch etwas verrückt. Mach dir nichts aus seinem Geschwafel«, flüsterte er gut hörbar, vorallem für solch empfindsame Ohren wie die des Vampirs.

»Verrückt? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Ich wohne gerade mal seit siebzehn Jahren alleine! Das ist für mich nicht sehr lange!«, verteidigte sich der Mann wütend.

»Ja, und wenn du weiterhin so lange alleine bleibst und nie unter die Menschen gehst, wirst du auch immer einsam bleiben«, erwiederte Angelus schulterzuckend.

»Das reicht! Ich lass mir doch nichts von so einem Halbwüchsigen sagen!«

»Dein Pech, ich meins ja nur gut mit dir.« Darauf schnaubte Morfin nur ungläubig und beließ es dabei ihn mit finsteren Blicken zu durchlöchern.

»Wir könnten langsam wirklich losgehen. Ist bestimmt schon neunzehn Uhr. Obwohl, wir könnten auch noch die eine Stunde hier verbringen«, überlegte der Halbvampir laut.

»Sagt mal... Hat Dumbledore den Zauber eigentlich auf uns ausgesprochen?«, fragte Eileen plötzlich nachdenklich. Fassungslos starrten die Schüler sie an.

»Nein, das hat der Alte nicht...«, murmelte Tom geschockt.

»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, wollte Keira leise wissen.

»Wie könnten hier übernachten«, schlug Angelus vor.

»Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte!«, fuhr Morin aufgebracht dazwischen.

»Oder wir gehen nach Little Hangleton, zu meinem Vater. Er hat sicherlich nichts dagegen, dass wir eine Nacht bei ihm bleiben«, schlug der Halbvampir vor, ohne das Gekeife seines Onkels zu beachten.

»Das ist ne gute Idee, so ungern ich es auch zugebe!«, gab Morfin seine Meinung kund, auf die jedoch nicht geachtet wurde.

»Du hast Recht, aber wir sollten jetzt los. Talia, schlüpf wieder in meine Hosentasche«, wies Angelus die Fee an, was sie auch tat. Anschließend erhob er sich, sowie auch seine Gruppenmitglieder. »Hey, Morfin, hast du zufällig einen Pullover führ mich? Oder eine Jacke?«

»Nein, Nexima, das hab ich ganz sicherlich nicht!«

»Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.« Seufzend wandte sich der Todesengel ab. Die Mädchen flüchteten zur Tür, öffneten sie und traten ins Freie. Auch Tom stiefelte los.

»Machs gut«, meinte er noch über die Schulter, ehe er in der Nacht verschwand.

»Du kannst ja mal ne Eule oder so schicken. Es würde Tom freuen«, sagte Angelus, schritt zu der Tür und winkte ihm noch kurz du, bevor er das bearbeitete Holz hinter sich schloss. Einen nachdenklichen Morfin zurücklassend.

»Tom? Wo lang?«, fragte Angelus und sah sich um, konnte jedoch nichts außer Dunkelheit erkennen.

»Da hinten sind schwache Lichter«, murmelte Tom und deutete in die Richtung.

»Toll. Ich seh gar nichts«, sagte Minerva finster. Der Halbvampir schnappte sich Angels Hand.

»Angelus, nimm McGonagalls Hand, McGonagall du führst Patil, Patil du nimmst Martins' Hand und Martins, du nimmst die von Prince«, wies Tom seine Mitschüler an, die seine Aufforderung auch erfüllten. Gemeinsam schritten sie nun durch die Dunkelheit, Richtung Little Hangleton.


	12. Wieder nach Hause

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

[AdA: Meine Kommentare

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Wieder nach Hause**

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später standen sie vor der Villa der Riddles. Tom wollte gerade auf die Klingel drücken, als er einen Mann bemerkte, der hinter dem Tor vorbei lief. Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und erkannte die Gestalt als Frank Bryce, den Gärtner seines Vaters.

»Mr. Bryce! Hey!«, rief er aus, sodass der Mann ihn hören müsste, was er auch tat. Mr. Bryce blieb stehen und schaute sich um, ehe er die fünf Personen am Tor bemerkte. Vorsichtig trat er näher.

»Mr. Riddle? Was machen Sie denn hier? Sollten Sie nicht in der Schule sein?«, fragte Mr. Bryce überrascht.

»Ja, schon. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Könnten Sie das Tor öffnen?«, fragte der Halbvampir ungeduldig. Der ältere Mann nickte und holte den Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche, ehe er das Tor aufschloss. Tom stieß es auf und nickte dem Gärtner dankbar zu.

»Ich nehme an, dass mein Vater und Cecilia noch wach sind?«, fragte er nach einem Blick auf die beleuchteten Fenster der Villa. Mr. Bryce nickte zustimmend.

»Ja. Wollen Sie, dass ich die Tür öffne, oder werden Sie klingeln?«, erkundigte er sich höflich.

»Ich denke, ich sollte lieber klingeln. Auf wiedersehen, Mr. Bryce«, nickte Tom ihm zu und winkte seine Mitschüler zu sich, ehe er den Kiesweg entlang schritt. Vor der Doppeltür blieben sie stehen und der Halbvampir drückte auf die Klingel. Ein paar Minuten später wurde sie von einem Dienstmädchen geöffnet, welches zuerst ein paar Begrüßungsworte sagen wollte, diese jedoch in ihrem Hals stecken blieben. Stattdessen starrte sie Tom verwirrt an.

»Mr. Riddle? Was machen Sie hier? Sollten Sie nicht in der Schule sein?«, rutschte es aus ihr heraus.

»Sollte ich, bin ich aber nicht! Könnten Sie bitte meinen Vater holen?«, fragte Angesprochener genervt. Hastig nickte das Mädchen und ließ sie eintreten, ehe sie davon eilte, um den zweitältesten Mann im Haus zu holen.

»Hier wohnt also dein Vater, Riddle? Schick, schick. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Reinblüter in Muggelgegenden leben. Wer war eigentlich dieser unheimliche Mann vorhin? Dieser Morfin, oder wie er hieß«, fragte Minerva und bestaunte die Eingangshalle.

»Reinblüter wohnen auch eigentlich nicht so offensichtlich bei Muggeln. Dass mein Vater hier lebt, liegt daran, dass er ein Muggel ist. Morfin Gaunt ist mein Onkel«, erklärte Tom knapp. Erstaunte drei Augenpaare trafen ihn, doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, kam Thomas Riddle um die Ecke geschlittert.

»Tom! Angel! Was macht ihr hier? Warum seit ihr nicht in der Schule? Habt ihr irgendetwas angestellt? Und wer sind diese Damen?«, fragte Thomas sofort, umarmte die beiden Jungs dabei.

»Ich freu mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen. Wir sind hier, weil wir einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht haben und nicht wissen, wie wir wieder zurück kommen. Wir wollten dich fragen, ob wir heute Nacht hier schlafen können. Ach ja, das hier ist Minerva McGonagall, das ist Sharron Patil, Keira Martins und Eileen Prince. Also, dürfen wir oder hast du was dagegen?«

»Überhaupt nicht, Tom!«, lachte Thomas und schüttelte den Mädchen nacheinander die Hand. »Habt ihr Hunger?« Die Mädchen nickten wild mit den Köpfen.

»Thomas? Hast du vielleicht einen Pullover oder so?«, fragte Angelus zitternd. Es war hier zwar wärmer, doch gegen ein Kleidungsstück hatte er überhaupt nichts einzuwenden.

»Sicher, Angelus. Kommt schon«, lächelte er und führte sie in das Esszimmer, bevor er noch einmal verschwand, um einen Wollpullover und etwas zu Essen holen. Talia währendessen schälte sich aus Angels Hosentasche und machte es sich auf seinem Kopf bequem.

»TOM! ANGELUS!«, konnte man plötzlich eine laute Mädchenstimme hören. Keine fünf Sekunden später hatte sich ein blondes Mädchen an den Halbvampir gekrallt, ließ jedoch schnell von ihm ab und umarmte Angelus stürmisch. Verblüfft sahen die Anwesenden zu der Person, die sich als Saphira entpuppte und ihren Halbbruder, sowie ihren selbsternannten Bruder abwechselnd anstrahlte.

»Toll, dass ihr wieder hier seid. Seit wann denn? Bleibt ihr hier? Das wär spitze! Ich hab euch vermisst!«, plapperte sie fröhlich los und setzte sich auf Angels Schoß, der schon auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte. Seine Mitschüler taten es ihm gleich.

»Saphira? Wir sind doch erst seit vier Tage weg«, erinnerte Tom sie, musste jedoch schmunzeln.

»Na und? Es waren lange vier Tage! Mum war zwar sichtlich froh, dass ihr gegangen seid, aber sonst haben euch alle vermisst! Sogar Jason und die Hausmädchen! Naja, vorallem die Hausmädchen. Liegt wohl an eurem scharfen Aussehen«, grinste sie frech. Angelus verpasste ihr eine Kopfnuss, worauf sie aufjaulte und ihn schmollend anblickte.

»Das sind keine Wörter für so ein kleines Mädchen wie dich, Saphira! Sogar Jason hat uns vermisst, sagst du? Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Nun, dass Cecilia uns gern los hat, war ja klar«, überlegte der Todesengel. Tom nickte bekräftigend.

»Deine Mutter ist froh, wenn sie euch los hat?«, fragte Sharron ungläubig an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt.

»Nein, Patil. Sie ist nicht meine Mutter, sondern meine Stiefmutter«, erklärte der Halbvampir notdürftig.

»Hier ist das Essen«, mischten sich zwei Dienstmädchen ein, die Essen auf Tabletts brachten und sie auf dem Tisch abstellten. Hungrig stürzten sich die Jugendlichen auf die köstlichen Speisen. Nun betrat Thomas das Zimmer und betrachtete schmunzelnd, wie sie zuschlugen. Nebenbei hielt er dem Freund seines Sohnes einen dicken Pullover hin. Auch für seinen Sohn hatte er einen mitgebracht. Dankbar nahmen sie die Kleidungstücke an und zogen sie über ihre Köpfe, bevor sie weiter futterten. Saphira klaute sich zwischendurch immer wieder etwas von Angels Teller, was diesen jedoch nicht groß störte. Er bemerkte nicht, wie drei erstaunte Blicke auf ihm und dem Mädchen auf seinem Schoß lagen.

Minerva, Sharron und Keila hatten immer daran geglaubt, was über die Slytherins erzählt wurde. Dass sie immer kalt, unnahbar, gemein und brutal waren. Doch das, was sie hier zu sehen bekamen, war das genaue Gegenteil. Dieses Mädchen war bestimmt nur ein paar Jahre jünger als sie es waren, doch sie war nicht auf Hogwarts, was bedeutete, dass sie ein Muggel war. Und dennoch gingen die beiden Slytherins mit ihr um, als wäre sie eine Mitschülerin ihres Hauses. Die Verhaltensweisen der letzten Tagen hatten sowieso gegen ihre Vorstellungen für die Slytherins verstoßen. Doch dies nun zu sehen, wie Angelus und Tom sich von einer Muggel umarmen ließen, war der eindeutige Beweis, dass vieles was sie je über das Schlangenhaus gehört hatten, stinknormale Gerüchte waren. Die Slytherins mochten für sie so erscheinen, wie man es sagte, jedoch wurde ihnen nun klar, was für Unrecht sie dem Haus damit antaten. Mit der Zeit lösten sie die wie gebannten Blicke und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen, doch die Gesichtsausdrücke blieben noch zum Teil nachdenklich.

Nach dem Essen führte Thomas seine Gäste zu den Gästezimmern. Angelus stahl sich sofort zu seinem Geliebten, was den Mädchen und dem älteren Riddle ein Lächeln entlockte. Doch bevor Tom und Angelus verschwanden, wurden sie noch in eine Umarmung Saphiras gezogen, die anschließend fröhlich pfeifend in ihr eigenes Zimmer hüpfte. Als die beiden Slytherins ihren Raum betraten, wurde zuerst einmal Nagini wieder sichtbar gezaubert.

::Argh, endlich. Man, ich fühl mich total taub. Tommy? Darf ich noch ein bisschen durch das Schloss strömern? Nur um ein paar Ratten zu suchen und mich etwas zu bewegen. Den ganzen Tag in der gleichen Position zu bleiben ist anstrengend::, erklärte die Schlange munter. Der Halbvampir nickte nur und öffnete die Tür, durch die sich Nagini nun schlängelte.

»Darf ich auch noch raus? Ich will mich mal in der Umgebung umsehen. Gibts hier Tiere?«, fragte Talia aufgeregt und flog von Angels Kopf.

»Sicher darfst du. Sieh mal im Stall nach, dort sind Pferde«, erwiederte der Todesengel und verschwand im Bad, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Tom öffnete nun auch noch das Fenster, aus dem die Fee verschwand. Nachdem Angelus fertig war, huschte der Schwarzhaarige in das Bad, während sich der Blonde in die weichen Kissen kuschelte, sich davor jedoch bis auf die Boxershort und sein T-Shirt auszog. Obwohl das Fenster offen war, war es in dem Zimmer erstaunlich warm. Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch Tom wieder und legte sich zu seinem Freund, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte.

»Wie sollen wir den Alten eigentlich erreichen?«, fragte der Halbvampir nachdenklich. Ein leichter Stoß in seine Rippen folgte darauf.

»Du bist so unhöflich! So alt ist er doch noch gar nicht...«, widersprach Angelus etwas belustigt.

»Naja, gute fünfzig werden es schon sein... auf jeden Fall führt er sich immer älter auf... Egal, hast du eine Idee, wie wir Dumbledore kontaktieren können?«

»Wir können morgen in die Winkelgasse apparieren, bevor Minerva und co aufwachen. Zumindest sollten sie es nicht bemerken.«

»In Ordnung«, nickte Tom zustimmend und beugte sich zu dem Blonden, um ihn in einen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln. Überrascht, jedoch auch erfreut, erwiederte der Todesengel leidenschaftlich. Vorsichtig krabbelte der Kleinere auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Geliebten und streichelte die muskulöse Brust. Seine Knie fanden sich einen Augenblick später auf jeweils einer Seite von Toms Becken wieder. Angelus löste das Zungenspiel und küsste sich an dem Hals entlang etwas Richtung Süden. Sein Mund saugte sich an dem blassen Hals fest, markierte seinen Geliebten dort als sein Eigentum. Angels gepiercte Zunge fand ihren Weg zu der linken Brustwarzen, die er mit seiner Zunge sanft umschmeichelte und schließlich hinterhältig hinein biss, was Tom ein Keuchen entlockte. Er bearbeitete sie solange, bis die Knospe aufgerichtet war und wandte sich dann an die rechte, bei der er das gleiche tat. Dem Todesengel wurde langsam aber sicher seine Position unbequem, deshalb setzte er sich auf Toms Becken, was diesen leicht stöhnen ließ. Sein kleiner Freund machte sich langsam bemerksam.

Tom krallte eine seiner Hände in das blonde Haar, versuchte seinen Schatz etwas runter zu drücken, in eine Region, die viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Der Zeitreisende bemerkte dies mit einem leichten Grinsen. Doch so leicht wollte er es seinem sexy Halbvampir auch wieder nicht machen. Quälend langsam strich seine Zunge tiefer, ließ Tom stöhnen. Der Piercing an Angels heißer Zunge, war ein unwiderstehliches Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Es schien fast so, als wäre es nur dafür gemacht worden, um ihn einzuheizen. Angelus knabberte an dem Bauchnabel, umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge, worauf Tom seinen Bauch reflexartig etwas einzog. Dadurch wurde der leichte SixPack noch mehr verdeutlicht, was Angelus nur mit Müh und Not nicht einfach sabbern ließ.

Doch er schaffte es, sich von dem Anblick zu lösen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er küsste sich weiter und blieb schließlich an dem Bund der Boxershort hängen. Er erkannte, dank dem Mond, der durch das große Fenster schien, eine ziemlich große Beule. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Toms Gesicht, welcher die Augen genüsslich geschlossen hatte, entfernte er die Boxershort mit einem kleinen Zauber und hatte nun endlich einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf das Glied seines Geliebten. Und was er da sah, gefiel ihm sehr.

Der Todesengel nahm die harte Erregung in seine Hand und fing an, sie zu pumpen. Nun erhielt er lautere Stöhner von Tom und legte noch schnell einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass die Bewohner dieser Villa, von den Geräuschen angelockt, kamen. Seine neugierigen Finger fuhren die gesamte Länge nach und strichen immer wieder sanft über die Spitze. Schließlich beugte er sich hinunter und umschloss die Eichel mit seinem Mund, worauf er einen lauten Stöhner erhielt. Genüsslich saugte er daran und nahm es plötzlich ganz in den Mund, sodass er seinen Rachen dabei entspannen musste. Ruckartig spürte er eine zweite Hand in seinem Haarschopf und musste leicht lächeln.

Er zog seinen Kopf wieder ein bisschen zurück und nahm dann den Penis wieder in seinem Mund auf. Es ging immer so weiter und dazu saugte, leckte und knabberte er was das Zeug hielt, wobei er etwas später auch Schluckbewegungen vollführte, die Tom leise Schreie entlockten. Plötzlich wurde der Druck auf seinem Hinterkopf stärker und die Lenden des Halbvampirs verkrampften sich. Keine Sekunde später ergoss sich Tom laut stöhnend in Angels Mund. Zufrieden schluckte Angelus alles und leckte das Glied sauber. Anschließend krabbelte er wieder hoch und zog den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher noch durch seinen Orgasmus leicht benebelt war, in einen scharfen Kuss. Der Halbvampir musste in diesen stöhnen, als er sein eigenes Sperma schmeckte.

»Du bist ja richtig talentiert«, krächzte Tom, als sie den Kuss lösten.

»Danke«, lachte Angel leise. »Aber ich will mehr«, grinste er anschließend.

»Das hoffe ich doch«, meinte der Schwarzhaarige. Lächelnd verschwand der Zeitreisende wieder nach unten und hatte mit einem Zauber seine eigene Boxershort, sowie sein T-Shirt verschwinden lassen und, mit einem weiteren, Gleitcreme an seinem Finger. Er nahm Toms Penis wieder in seinen Mund und bearbeitete es, was den Halbvampir kurz darauf wieder stöhnen ließ. Währendessen umkreiste er mit seinem Finger seinen Muskelring und versenkte ihn anschließend in sich, worauf er ein lustvolles Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Immer wieder stieß er seinen langen Finger in sich und weitete sich selbst, um sich gut vorzubereiten. Dabei erwischte er auch immer wieder seinen Lustpunkt. Kurze Zeit später ließ er einen zweiten Finger hinzukommen und dann einen dritten. Vor Lust hielt er es kaum noch aus und nahm seine Finger schließlich mit einem Keuchen wieder heraus. Tom beobachtete dies alles und wurde noch erregter, als er sah, wie sich sein Geliebter weitete. Angelus erhob sich und setzte sich auf den Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen. An seiner Kehrseite fühlte er das steil errichtete Glied Toms, was ihm ein weiteres Keuchen entlockte.

Er hob sein Becken an und versank den Penis hinter ihm langsam in sich. Als nur noch ein Stückchen fehlte, ließ er sich schwungvoll sinken, worauf sie beide stöhnten. Zuerst tat es Angel etwas weh, denn es war ein Unterschied, schlanke Finger in sich zu spüren oder eben den gut bestückte Penis seines Geliebten. Währendessen musste sich Tom stark zusammen reißen, um nicht einfach die Stellung zu wechseln und gnadenlos in diese himmlische Enge zu stoßen. Doch der Todesengel wartete nicht lange, ließ den Schwanz in sich etwas hinausgleiten und sauste dann wieder hinunter. Sein Tempo war am Anfang noch langsam und zögerlich, doch schon bald erhöhte er es und wurde immer wilder und ungezügelter, wobei er auch immer wieder diesen einen gewissen Punkt in sich traf. Längst erklang ihr Stöhnen und ihre Schreie im Raum.

Der Halbvampir öffnete seine Augen etwas, da er sie vor Genuss geschlossen hatte, und wagte es nicht einmal mehr zu blinzeln. Das Bild, welches sein Engel da abgab, war einfach atemberaubend. Der Kopf lag ihm Nacken, der Mund, aus dem immer wieder Stöhner und Schreie kamen, war leicht geöffnet, die blonden Haare, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten, umspielten sanft den wunderschönen Körper und der ganze Leib wurde von dem Mondlicht beleuchtet.

Als Tom seinen nahenden Orgasmus fühlte, griff er sich Angels Penis und pumpte ihn zu den harten Stößen, worauf der Blonde ihn noch schneller - und obendrauf wie ein Gott - ritt. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen ergoss sich Angel schreiend und mit dem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen in der Hand des anderen, kratzte mit seinen eigenen Händen auf die Unterarme des Halbvampirs. Seine Muskeln engten Toms Glied noch mehr ein, worauf dieser ebenfalls kam und sich laut stöhnend in dem Blonden entlud, während sich der Schmerz an seinen Armen zu dem Orkan der Gefühlen mischte und den Orgasmus des Schwarzhaarigen so noch steigerte - was ihn selbst wunderte, soweit seine lustgetränkten Gedanken dies zuließen.

Schnaufend und ausgepowert fiel der Blonde auf die Brust unter ihm und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das schnelle Heben und Senken der Brust half ihm nicht besonders, jedoch konnten sie dann doch wieder langsamer atmen. Glücklich und befriedigt küsste Angel den leichten Schweißfilm von dem Oberkörper und genoss es, noch immer das Glied des anderen in sich zu spüren. Dann sah er nach oben und beobachtete, wie Tom sich das Sperma von seiner Hand leckte. Nachdem dieser fertig war, hob Angel sein Becken wieder etwas an und ließ so den Penis aus sich hinausgleiten. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatten sie beide wieder ihre Boxershorts an, worauf er einen fragenden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen erhielt.

»Ich hab keine große Lust, mir die Kommentare von Nagini und Talia anhören zu müssen«, lächelte er immer noch leicht keuchend und kuschelte sich wieder an Tom. Dieser nickte verstehend und schon kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

---

Als Angelus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er zuerst ein Ziepen an seinem Hintern. Er brauchte einige Momente, um zu wissen, woher das kam. Mit etwas roten Wangen guckte er zu seinem Geliebten, der noch friedlich schlummerte. Grummelnd wandte er sich nun an den Wecker und bemerkte, dass es noch ziemlich früh war. Erst fünf Uhr. Der junge Mann seufzte, setzte sich auf und wischte sich gähnend den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er sich streckte. Leicht schmatzend stieg er aus dem Bett und schlürfte in das Badezimmer, um sich zu richten. Dies war recht schnell erledigt, sodass er fünfzehn Minuten später wieder seine Kleidung vom Vortag anziehen konnte. Seine langen Haaren band er sich wieder locker zusammen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick bemerkte Angelus, dass Nagini und Talia ebenfalls schlafend im Bett lagen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er mit leisen Schritten wieder ins Bad ging. Dort schloss er hinter sich die Tür und war mit einem _Plopp_ verschwunden.

Vor dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' kam der blonde Siebzehnjährige an und betrat den Pub. Es waren nur eine handvoll Menschen da, der Wirt wusch die Gläser, während Angel feststellen musste, dass es sich um denselben Tom handelte, den er schon aus seiner Zeit kannte. Das letzte Mal hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, war er doch vielmehr mit der Frage beschäftigt gewesen, was er mit Tom Riddle anstellen sollte. Doch nun grüßte er den Wirt mit einem freundlichen Nicken, was erwiedert wurde, und stiefelte zu einem der freien Tische. Dort kramte er ein Blatt Papier und einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Hosentasche - er hatte sie vorhin noch schnell vom Schreibtisch des ihm und Tom zugewiesenen Zimmers stibitzt -, bevor er anfing einen Brief an seinen Verwandlungslehrer zu schreiben.

_Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore,_

_wie Sie sicher schon mitbekommen haben, sind meine Gruppenmitglieder und ich gestern Abend nicht nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen. Sie fragen sich sicher warum, oder? Nun, ein gewisser Lehrer hat vergessen, auf uns einen bestimmten Zauber zu hexen. Witzig, nicht? Und obendrauf hatten wir unsere Zauberstäbe nicht dabei, um zu apparieren. Noch witziger, stimmts? Find ich - und übrigens auch meine Teammitglieder - nicht. Wir wären Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie noch Heute nach Little Hangleton kommen könnten, um uns unsere Zauberstäbe zu überreichen. Gehen Sie einfach zur Riddle-Villa, dort sind wir im Moment unter gekommen. Haben Sie vielen Dank._

_Angelus Nexima_

_P.S.: Wir konnten den Portschlüssel nicht finden, da die Karte genauso aufschlussreich war, wie ein Muggelterminkalender. _

Zufrieden las er sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Er wusste, dass er viel zu frech war, doch der Professor sollte wissen, dass er von der Aktion ziemlich genervt war. Und ein paar Gewissensbisse konnten seinem früheren Mentor auch nicht schaden. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nahm Angelus dem Wirt ein Glas Orangensaft aus der Hand, welches er sich während des Schreibens bestellt hatte. Nachdem er das Glas ausgetrunken hatte, bezahlte er noch schnell und verschwand dann in die Winkelgasse. Von dort aus begab er sich zu einem Postamt, um seinen Brief abzuschicken. Während eine braune Eule zu dem Verwandlungslehrer flog, angelte sich der Blonde aus seiner Hosentasche einen Sickel und ein paar Knuts, mit denen er dann bezahlte. Was der Kassierer nicht bemerkte war, dass Angelus das Geld sich aus seinem Koffer - der in Hogwarts unter seinem Bett lag - hergezaubert hatte. Zufrieden - wie er es eigentlich schon seit dem Sex mit Tom war - stiefelte der blonde Ex-Gryffindor aus dem Eulenpostamt. Kurz überlegte er, ehe er zu einem Tierladen stampfte. In diesem kaufte er noch schnell Eulenkekse für seine kluge Hedwig, bevor er wieder aus dem Laden verschwand.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Geschäfte, über die Häuser und die wenigen Menschen, die hier herumwuselten. Wie von alleine wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit nach links gezogen, hundert Meter von seiner momentanen Position entfernt. Angelus' Blick wurde traurig und betrübt. Er sah einen Secondhandladen. An genau dieser Stelle würde im Jahr 1996 ein Scherzartikelladen namens 'Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze' stehen. Tja, im Jahr 1996. Doch bis dahin würde er noch einundfünfzig Jahre warten müssen. Doch nun schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die schönen Züge des jungen Mannes und er begann in die Richtung des 'Topfender Kessel's zu laufen.

In fünfzehn Jahren würden _sie _das Licht der Welt erblicken. Die adoptierte Lily Evans, der Reinblüter James Potter, der miesepetrige Severus Snape, der draufgängerische Sirius Black, der lernbegeisterte Remus Lupin und schlussendlich der ängstliche Peter Pettigrew. Wurmschwanz... ja, er war tatsächlich viel zu ängstlich. Wenn er nicht so feige gewesen wäre... hätte er dann Angels Eltern retten können? Und was noch wichtiger war: Hätte er es dann _getan_? Wäre er für sie gestorben? Der blonde Zeitreisende blieb stehen. Er hatte nun die Möglichkeit, dies alles herauszufinden. Er musste nur in Pettigrews Geist eindringen, musste all seine Gedanken bezüglich der Loyalität seiner Freunde gegenüber lesen. Und wenn Wurmschwanz zu ängstlich war, musste er ihm einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben.

/Oder mehrere Anstöße. Abgesehen davon muss ich noch einundzwanzig Jahre warten, bis er überhaupt nach Hogwarts kommt/, seufzte der Todesengel in Gedanken, marschierte dann weiter. Es half nichts, jetzt schon darüber nachzudenken. Er würde dies tun, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Jetzt musste er zuerst einmal wieder in das Heimatsdorf der Riddles. Hoffentlich war Minerva noch nicht wach...

Nachdem Angelus im beliebtesten Pub der Zauberer und Hexen angekommen war, apparierte er in das Bad von Tom und seinem Zimmer. Leise schlich er zu Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, bevor er durch diesen in den Raum guckte. Innerlich stöhnend musste er feststellen, dass sein Halbvampir aufgewühlt durchs Zimmer tigerte, während Minerva, Sharron, Eileen, Keira, Saphira, Jason und Talia mit besorgten Gesichtern auf dem Bett saßen. Thomas hatte es sich auf dem Sessel, der am Fenster stand, nieder gelassen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war genauso betrübt. Leicht schluckend schloss der Todesengel wieder die Tür.

/Shit... Wenn ich jetzt raus gehe, wissen die Mädels bestimmt, dass ich ohne Zauberstab apparieren kann. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, schei-... Was machen die da überhaupt? Es ist doch bestimmt erst sieben Uhr oder halb acht. Verdammt, ich bin sowas von dran.../

Nach diesen hilfreichen Gedanken setzte sich der Blonde auf den Toilettendeckel und grübelte weiter. Doch dann schlug er sich leise fluchend die Hand gegen die Stirn. Er konnte doch einfach in den Flur apparieren und anschließend ins Zimmer gehen! Nach ein paar weiteren Verfluchungen auf sich selbst, setzte Angel diesen Gedanken in die Tat um. Kaum war er auf dem Flur, drückte er auch schon die Tür auf und schlüpfte in das Zimmer. Sofort schloss sich zwei starke Arme um ihn und er wurde an einen warmen Körper gedrückt. Unsicher lächelnd erwiederte Angelus die Umarmung Toms.

»Wo warst du? Hast du eine Anhnung, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht hab? Wir suchen dich schon seit zwei Stunden!«, fauchte der Halbvampir, drückte den Blonden jedoch nur näher an sich.

»Ich war in der Winkelgasse.« Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln löste sich Angel und blickte die anderen an. Dass sie erleichtert waren, war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Doch Minervas Gesicht wurde nun nachdenklich.

»Wie bist du dahin gekommen?«, fragte sie erstaunt.

»Ähm... mit... mit Thomas' Auto«, log der Todesengel ohne rot zu werden.

»Was ist ein Auto?«, fragte Keira neugierig.

»Muggelgerät«, erwiederte Eileen augenrollend.

»Du kennst dich mit Muggelszeug aus?«, fragte Sharron verwundert.

»Ja. Ich belege Muggelkunde.«

»Achso.«

»Und was hast du in der Winkelgasse getan?«, unterbrach Minerva das Gespräch und blickte Angelus an.

»Hab einen Brief verschickt. An Dumbledore. Er wird heute noch unsere Zauberstäbe bringen.«

»Und woher hattest du das Geld für die Eulenpost?«

»Hab noch was in meiner Hosentasche gehabt.«

»Ah ja... Ganz zufällig, oder?«

»Korrekt.«

»Das glaub ich nicht.«

»Dein Pech, Minerva.« Schulterzuckend setzte sich der Blonde auf das Bett, während Tom ihm folgte und Talia sich auf seine Schulter setzte.

»Habt ihr Hunger?«, fragte Thomas nun und stand auf. Nicken der Jugendlichen folgte, sodass er aus dem Zimmer in die Richtung der Küche marschierte. Saphira rückte nun zu ihrem Halbbruder und kuschelte sich in seine Arme, während Jason zögernd zu Angel krabbelte. Dieser sah ihn neugierig an.

»Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich in den Ferien so abweisend zu euch war.« Unsicher stoppte er vor dem Zeitreisenden, guckte Tom und Angelus entschuldigend an. Mit einem fetten Grinsen zog der Blonde den neunjährigen Jungen an sich, der daraufhin erschrocken aufquiekte und von dem Todesengel durch die braunen Haare gewuschelt wurde.

»Schon in Ordnung, Jason«, lachte Angel fröhlich. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er sagen, dass der Schwarzhaarige und er auch noch Cecilia um den Finger wickeln könnten. Nun, wie gesagt, wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde... Und er wusste es besser. Cecilia würde sie selbst in ihren letzten Atemzügen noch nicht akzeptieren.

---

Nachdem die Bewohner und Gäste der Riddle-Villa gefrühstückt hatten, erschien auch schon Professor Dumbledore auf der Türschwelle. Ein Dienstmädchen brachte ihn zu den Leuten im Esszimmer, die gerade im Begriff waren sich zu erheben.

»Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet nicht zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten wegen den fehlenden Zauberstäbe. Den Zauber, der euch wieder nach Hause bringen sollte, habe ich wirklich vergessen. Entschuldigung«, lächelte der Verteidigungsprofessor verlegen.

»Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste!«, schimpfte Angelus grummelnd.

»Warum haben Sie uns so eine nutzlose Karte gegeben, Sir?«, fragte Minerva nach einem missbilligten Blick auf den Blonden.

»Ich habe sie mir nicht angesehen, Miss McGonagall. Professor Dippet hat sie mir gestern morgen überreicht.« Tom schnaubte auf diese Aussage hin in seinen Kaffee. Klar, der an alles denkende Albus Dumbledore hatte nicht auf die Karte geschaut. Das war so unlogisch, dass der Slytherinerbe schon fast glaubte, der Alte wäre senil. Und das mit fünfzig Jahren...

»Dürften wir jetzt bitte unsere Zauberstäbe wieder haben, Sir?«, fragte Angelus, erhob sich nun endgültig und stiefelte zu dem braunhaarigen Mann. Der Professor nickte wortlos und überreichte dem Todesengel seinen Stab mit der Phönixfeder von Fawkes. Auch die anderen Schüler schnappten sich ihr Eigentum. Nachdem sich jeder von den Riddles verabschiedet hatte, apparierten die Zauberer und Hexen nach Hogsmeade, um wieder in das Gebäude zu gelangen, welches zwei ganz gewisse Slytherins als ihr Zuhause betrachteten.

--------------------Kapitel Ende--------------------

Na? Wie wars? Hoffe doch, dass es euch gefallen hat. Aber ich will hier eigentlich was anderes schreiben... was wars doch gleich... äh... ACHJA! Jetzt weiß ichs wieder+Cola Flasche abstell+ Mir fällts doch immer wieder ein, was ich sagen wollte, wenn ich Cola süffel +g+ Also+räusper+, ich hab schon mit dem 13. Kapitel angefangen und ich hab da meine Schwierigkeiten. Ich brauch ne neue Aufgabe (was aber nich heißen soll, dass ihr was vorschlagen sollt, will euch ja schließlich überraschen) für Angelus und Tommy, aber mir fällt keine ein. Noch nicht. Außerdem hab ich mir das 7. Harry Potter Buch bestellt und gestern ist es angekommen. Hab noch kein Blick hineingeworfen, was ich aber ändern werde, sobald ich ein bisschen Platz in meinem Terminkalender hab (nich wörtlich vorstellen). Also, was ich damit sagen will: Es könnte etwas länger als eine Woche dauern, bis das nächste Chap da ist. Wie gesagt, es kann, muss aber nich. Aber länger als zwei Wochen wird es nicht verzögert und wenn ich mit Gewalt meine Muse im Bezug auf die Aufgabe wieder aktivieren muss! Wie auch immer, schreibt mir ein Review und verzeiht mir deshalb bitte. OH, da gibts noch was: Auch wenn ich das siebte Buch durch hab, wird nich die kleinste Info davon in dieser Story zu lesen sein, okay? Also wird es auf jeden Fall NICHT Spoiler geben, klar? Gecheckt? Kapiert? Gut.

Licentia


	13. Versagt?

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Versagt?**

Schniefend und hustend stolperte Angelus in die Krankenstation. Natürlich waren Tom und Talia mit besorgten Gesichtsausdrücken an seiner Seite. Wieder hustete der blonde Todesengel und stieß die Tür zu Madam Shortes' Reich auf. Die Krankenschwester wuselte sofort zu ihm.

»Was haben Sie denn, Junge?«, fragte sie, während sie eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte.

»Ne leichte Erkältung, Madam. Nichts ernstes. Ich wollte trotzdem mal fragen, ob sie vielleicht einen Trank dafür da hätten«, lächelte der junge Mann beruhigend, worauf sie seufzend nickte und zu einem Regal mit Phiolen trat. Aus diesem beschaffte sie sich ein Glas und überreichte es ihrem Patienten.

»Wie haben Sie sich die denn überhaupt zugezogen? Es ist doch noch gar nicht so kalt«, fragte die Krankenschwester stirnrunzelnd, während sie die nun leere Phiole wieder verstaute.

»Wir waren wegen der Projektwoche in einem Wald. Natürlich war es bei meinem Glück arschkalt und ich hatte nur ein T-Shirt an«, erklärte Angelus, verabschiedete sich noch schnell und stiefelte danach wieder mit seinen Begleitern aus dem ihm so verhasstem Raum. Nun marschierten sie in ihre Wohnung zurück. Gestern waren sie wieder in Hogwarts angekommen und hatten den restlichen Tag frei gekriegt. Heute Morgen hatte Angelus bemerkt, dass er am laufenden Band schniefen und husten musste, doch anfangs hatte er sich stur wie er war geweigert in die Krankenstation zu gehen. Seiner Meinung nach war er schon zu oft dort gewesen. Doch schlussendlich musste er dorthin, allein schon wegen ihrem Ausflug heute Abend. Dank der Projektwoche mussten sie wieder in einen Wald, dieses Mal jedoch in den Verbotenen. Und das bei Nacht. Angel seufzte frustriert auf. Na wunderbar...

---

Um zweiundzwanzig Uhr trafen sich Angelus, Tom, Minerva, Sharron, Eileen und Keira mit Professor Iroshima. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigste Gruppe, die heute Abend in den Wald musste, denn auch sechs weitere Schüler standen neben Professor Slughorn. Ein Gryffindorschüler fiel dem Todesengel ganz besonders auf. Es war Rubeus Hagrid, welcher leicht an seiner Größe und der freundlichen Ausstrahlung zu erkennen war. Seine Augen waren schwarz, hatten jedoch einen braunen Stich, und die kurzen Haare waren gepflegt und dunkelbraun. Doch was Angelus etwas ärgerte war, dass Hagrid alleine dastand. Er sah so einsam, verloren und schüchtern aus. Es ließ den Blonden fast daran zweifeln, dass er es hier wirklich mit dem ihm so gewöhnten lebenslustigen Menschen - beziehungsweise Halbriesen - zu tun hatte.

»Nun, teilt euch zuerst einmal in Gruppen ein. Immer zwei Gryffindors mit zwei Slytherins, bitte. Achja, und wenns geht, sollten es immer zwei aus verschiedenen Gruppen sein. Zwei Gruppen müssten fünf Schüler haben«, wies Professor Iroshima die Jugendlichen an. Ohne groß zu zögern schnappte sich Angel Toms Hand und zog diesen zu Hagrid. Der Halbvampir - etwas überrumpelt - konnte nur blöd aus der Wäsche schauen.

»Hallo. Was dagegen wenn wir eine Gruppe bilden?«, fragte der Zeitreisende direkt und erhielt ein verblüfftes Kopfschütteln. Zufrieden damit und auch mit seiner Entscheidung drehte er sich nun wieder zu den Professoren. Dass Tom da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden hatte ignorierte er geflissentlich. Was diesen jedoch nur knurren und obendrauf noch schmollen ließ. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich bewusst, dass er mit Protesten bei seinem Geliebten auf taube Ohren stieß. Warum war diese blonde Sünde auch nur so stur?! Außerdem würde es ihn ja wahnsinnig interessieren, weshalb Angelus mit diesem Rubeus Hagrid in einem Team sein wollte. Nach dieser Aufgabe würde er ihn fragen. Und zur Abwechslung würde er auch Antworten erhalten, dass stand für ihn schonmal fest!

»Mr. Potter, haben Sie keine Gruppe?«, fragte Slughorn plötzlich. Angels Kopf schoss hoch. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren ungläubig aufgerissen, während sie sich auf einen zierlichen Jungen mit verwuschelten schockobraunen Haaren und hellbraunen Augen hafteten. Er war um die 1,60m groß, hatte die üblichen Pottermerkmale. Was hieß, dass er etwas knubbelige Knie hatte - soweit der Blonde das erkennen konnte - und die Gesichtszüge etwas kantig waren. Angelus selbst war froh, dass sich seine Gesichtszüge in edle, sowie sanfte anstatt kantige verändert hatten und er nicht mehr so schmächtig war, ganz zu schweigen von den Knien. Doch dieser Junge dort war bestimmt vierzehn und hatte somit noch nicht seine dämonische Umwandlung hinter sich.

Der junge Potter nickte betrübt dem Professor zu.

»Professor? Wir sind nur zu dritt«, mischte sich Hagrid mit leiser Stimme ein, worauf sich der Potter zu ihnen begab. Inzwischen hatte sich der Todesengel so weit gefangen, dass er wenigstens unauffällig seinen - Großvater? Oder Großonkel? - eben Verwandten anglotzen konnte. Bei seiner Tätigkeit entging ihm jedoch der verwunderte Blick seines Geliebten.

»Nun, da ihr alle eingeteilt seid, erklären wir euch jetzt eure Aufgabe«, begann Professor Iroshima. »Im Verbotenen Wald haußen unmengen von Doxys. Ihre Eier sind wichtige Bestandtteile fortgeschrittener Zaubertränken, die Professor Slughorn benötigt.«

»In der Tat«, nickte der Tränkelehrer. »Es würde mich viel Zeit kosten, die Doxys und vorallem ihre Eier zu finden und zu beschaffen. Wie ich sehe, hat jeder von euch wenigstens einen älteren Schüler in der Gruppe, der mit den Doxys fertig werden kann, eigentlich müssten es auch die Jüngeren schaffen. Ein simpler Schockzauber genügt völlig.«

»Wenn euch etwas passiert schickt rote Funken mit euren Zauberstäben in den Himmel, wir werden mit Mr. Ogg vor dem Waldrand stehen und aufpassen. Wenn ihr die Doxyeier habt, jagt grüne Funken empor, damit es die andere Gruppen auch wissen. Diejenigen, die zuerst diese Aufgabe erfüllt haben, bekommen natürlich auch die Punkte für ihre Notenverbesserung. Noch Fragen?«

»Allerdings, Sir. Wie sollen wir die Eier transportieren? Sollen wir sie schweben lassen?«, fragte ein dreizehnjähriges Gryffindormädchen, worauf Slughorn in seiner Manteltasche kramte und drei braune Lederbeutel hervor holte.

»Nein, Miss Camelia, ganz sicher nicht. Hiermit dürfte es kein Problem sein«, lächelte der Mann etwas kühl.

/Vermutlich ist diese Camelia kein großes Ass in Zaubertränke und den anderen Fächern/, ging es Angelus durch den Kopf und er wurde mal wieder darin bestätigt, wie parteiisch der Chef des Slug-Clubs doch war. Der Tränkelehrer übergab jedem Team einen Beutel und stellte sich anschließend wieder zu seinem Kollegen.

»Nun, dann viel Glück und passt gut auf euch auf«, lächelte Iroshima und trat zur Seite, worauf die Schüler zögernd in den Wald schritten. Keiner sprach ein Wort, bis sich die Gruppen aufteilten.

Tom, Angelus, Rubeus Hagrid und der vierzehnjährige Potter sahen sich während dem Laufen mit wachsamen Augen um und spitzten die Ohren, während sie Licht mit einem _Lumos _erschafften. Es war nichts auffälliges zu erkennen, mal abgesehen von dem Rascheln der Blätter, dem Knacken der Äste auf die sie traten und dem Heulen des Windes versteht sich. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin betrachtete nach ein paar Minuten voller Schweigen seinen Geliebten. Dessen Augen huschten immer wieder von Hagrid zu Potter und er verstand nicht, weshalb sein Todesengel solch ein Interesse an den beiden zeigte. Tom wusste, dass es nicht sexuell - das hätte er nur mal so zur Information auch in keinster Weise toleriert - war... eher freundschaftlich. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Geliebter seine Schritte beschleunigte und nun mit gleicher Höhe der Gryffindors lief, die nur ein paar Meter vor ihnen gegangen waren. Der Halbvampir beschloss, dies von seiner Position aus zu beobachten.

»Hey... ähm, wie gehts? Darf ich eure Namen erfahren? Ich heiße Angelus Nexima.«

»Hagrid«, brachte ein überraschter Halbriese - was Tom nur ahnen konnte - hervor.

»Potter«, murrte der reinblütige Gryffindor.

»Ah, schick, ich weiß jetzt eure Nachnamen. Man, wie geehrt ich mich fühle!«, keifte Angel, dessen Nervösität der Schwarzhaarige praktisch schmecken konnte.

»Rubeus Hagrid«, erwiederte der große Junge hastig.

»Mein Vorname geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Blondie!«, fauchte Potter schlecht gelaunt. Der Blick des Todesengel wechselte in sekundenschnelle von Neugierde in Spott. Tom nickte anerkennend. So einen fixen Gesichtsausdruckwechsel ((AdA: Ist das ein Wort+grübel+)) konnte man bei dem immerfröhlichen Mischling aus Engel und Dämon nur selten sehen, um ehrlich zu sein war es das erste Mal für den Halbvampir. Angelus musste das einstudiert haben. Kein Zweifel.

»Ach? Zu fein um dem sterblichen Volk seinen Vornamen zu verraten? Entschuldigt, eure Hoheit, so eine dumme Frage kann auch nur so ein Trampel wie ich stellen! Ich flehe um Gnade!« Nichts als reiner Spott und Hohn war in diesen Wörtern enthalten. »Du bist ein richtig kleiner Dämon, weißt du das, Potter?« Verwundert bemerkte Tom, wie bei der Aussage Angels das gebräunte Gesicht Potters etwas bleicher wurde - nun, so weit man das von dem spärlichen Licht des Viertelmondes und ihrer Zauber erkennen konnte. Doch schnell hatte sich der Braunhaarige wieder gefangen.

»Wenigstens bin ich keine miese Schlange, Nexima!«, schleuderte er zurück und blieb stehen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Angel blieb etwas schräg ebenfalls stehen, sah den Jungen abfällig an.

»Du glaubst, weil ich in Slytherin bin, bin ich listig und tückisch, richtig? Du glaubst, du kennst meinen Charakter, stimmts?« Der Langhaarige trat näher und stoppte erst, als nur ein paar Zentimeter den Körper des Jüngeren von ihm trennte. »Soll ich dir mal was verraten, du ach so starker Löwe?« Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem des Jungen, der nun hörbar schluckte, jedoch tapfer seine Position behielt. Diese Smaragde, die geradezu mörderisch funkelten, machten ihm zugegeben nicht nur wenig Angst. »Du liegst falsch. Sieh dich an, Kleiner. Du schlotterst geradezu vor Schiss. Was ist, Panik? Und so etwas schimpft sich Gryffindor! Einfach erbärmlich! Godric Gryffindor würde sich im Grab umdrehen!«

Tom konnte nur schwer ein zufriedenes Grinsen unterdrücken. Potter atmete erleichtert aus, als Angelus scheinbar wie die Ruhe selbst weiter stiefelte. Hagrid, der in den letzten Minuten unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen gehüpft war, folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Während Tom nun auch an dem jungen Potter vorbei lief, der mittlerweile bitterböse Blicke dem Blonden hinterher schickte, sah er ihn mit einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Amüsent an. Tja, der Kleine hatte sich offenbar mit dem Falschen angelegt. Sein Problem.

Der blonde Todesengel konnte es nicht fassen! Oh ja, er war wütend! Und wie! Dieser kleine Dämonenabklatsch hatte doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Wie konnte man nur so arrogant sein?! Einfach e-kel-haft! Am liebsten hätte er diese Nullnummer an den nächstbesten Baum geschleudert! Aber auf eine beschissene Art und Weise konnte er es nicht, schließlich war der Kerl mit ihm verwandt, ja vielleicht war er sogar sein Großvater! Bei diesem Gedanken machte Angels Magen viele, sehr viele Purzelbäume und ihm wurde kotzübel. Absofort würde er diesem Penner aus dem Weg gehen, punktum. Nicht, dass die Potterfamilie sich in nächster Zeit noch komplett schwarz anziehen müssten. Nein nein, darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass vielleicht James Potters Existenz davon abhing. Der Siebzehnjährige atmete tief durch. Auf jeden Fall ließ er sich mit Sicherheit nicht von so einem Möchtegernschlaumeier anschnauzen. Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz!

»Ang-... Nexima? Nimm es Alexander bitte nicht so übel, aber ist auf Slytherins nicht so gut zu sprechen«, hörte der Blonde eine leise Stimme neben sich. Verwundert drehte er sich dem Besitzer eben jener zu und sein vorher noch finsterer Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher.

»Halb so schlimm, Rubeus. Du kannst mich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen, das macht mir nichts aus. Mit Alexander meinst du Potter, oder? Warum hat er etwas gegen Slytherins? Also, ich weiß ja, dass das hier auf Hogwarts praktisch ein Naturgesetz ist, aber er scheint mir noch abgeneigter zu sein, als die meisten anderen Schüler«, gab Angel nachdenklich zu.

»Naja... Die Slytherins legen doch viel Wert auf die Reinheit des Blutes und Alexander ist... nun... ein Blutsverräter, ihrer Meinung nach. Natürlich wird er dadurch noch mehr von ihnen geärgert als andere, naja, Muggelabstämmige haben eigentlich genauso viele Probleme wie er. Halbblüter haben es da eigentlich ab leichtesten«, erwiederte Hagrid.

»Hast du auch etwas gegen Slytherins?«

»Nein!«, versicherte ihm der Halbriese hastig und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich hab nicht wirklich etwas gegen sie, nur verstehe ich nicht, wie man so auf das Blut eines Magiers fixiert sein kann. Und ich finde es blöd, dass viele Schüler darunter leiden müssen. Also, ich will damit sagen, dass ich etwas gegen ihre Vorgehungsweise habe, wie sie vorallem die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs ihre Abneigung gegen sie zeigen. Gegen sie selbst hab ich nicht viel einzuwenden... Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich damit sagen möchte, es macht mir selbst nicht viel Sinn, was ich hier rede«, fügte er noch etwas unsicher hinzu. Der Todesengel kommte nicht umhin sanft zu lächeln. Dieser Rubeus Hagrid unterscheidete sich so sehr von dem, den er aus seiner Zeit kannte, dass es schon absurd war. Doch auf der anderen Seite waren sie sich so ähnlich, dass es wieder unmöglich war, dass die rund fünfzig Jahre nichts an Hagrids großem Herz ändern konnten.

»Ja, ich denke, dass ich weiß was du meinst, Rubeus.«

»Nenn mich bitte Hagrid, das tun alle.«

»Warum?«, wollte Angelus wissen. Einen ähnlichen Satz hatte er schon einmal von dem Hagrid aus seiner Zeit gehört, doch er hatte immer noch nicht den Sinn darin verstanden, warum Hagrid so gennant werden wollte. Hatte es etwas mit dessen Vater zu tun? Schließlich hatte er ihn erst... wann war es noch mal gewesen?... achja, er hatte ihn vor vier Jahren verloren. Vielleicht war die Liebe zu seinem Vater der Grund dafür, vielleicht wollte er immer wieder daran erinnert werden, wer sein Vater gewesen war? Anhand des Nachnamens? Okay, zugegeben, dass war für Angelus unlogisch.

»Einfach so.« Die leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen überflüssigen Gedanken. Einen Seitenblick auf den Jungen versicherte dem Blonden, dass der Grund dafür nicht 'einfach so' war, da gab es ein anderes Motiv, eindeutig. Doch er beließ es dabei, er wollte den Jüngeren nicht bedrängen.

»Okaaay«, meinte er schließlich lang gedehnt. »Ist es arg schlimm, wenn ich dich trotzdem Rubeus nenne? Oder Rub? Ru? Ruby? Ja, Ruby gefällt mir. Rub ist ein ziemlich bescheuerter Name, den schließen wir mal aus. Ru... ja, der ist auch nicht schlecht. Dennoch finde ich Ruby am besten, passt zu dir«, quatschte Angelus fröhlich drauf los und verdrängte seine Gedanken an Alexander Potter, die immer noch irgendwo in seinem Kopf rumspukten. Er wollte den Jungen auf andere Gedanken bringen, auch wenn das Thema immer noch dessen Rufname war. Verdattert starrte Hagrid ihn an und wäre fast über eine Wurzel, die aus dem Boden ragte, gestolpert.

»Warum willst du mir einen Spitznamen verpassen?«

»Warum nicht? Ich mag es nicht, die Leute die ich gern hab beim Nachnamen zu rufen. Also, was hältst du von Ruby? Schlimm? Gut? Egal, ich werde dich jedenfalls so nennen, Ruby!«, grinste Angel breit. Einen langen Moment sah ihn Hagrid an, als befürchtete er, dass der blonde Schönling ins St Mungo eingeliefert werden müsste, bevor er schallend zu lachen begann. Als er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er nur noch kicherte, brachte er schließlich einen Satz heraus, der Angels Herz einen Stich versetzte.

»Danke, Angelus, so fröhlich hab ich schon seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gelacht.«

Er hatte den Tod seines Vaters also sogar nach vier Jahren noch nicht überwunden. Plötzlich erschien ihm seine - vor ein paar Minuten noch unlogische - Theorie im Bezug auf Hagrids Nachnamen nicht mehr so bescheuert. Schon erstaunlich, wie Hagrid es immer noch schaffte, ein so großes Herz beizubehalten. Vier Jahre... Angelus seufzte innerlich, während er auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln trug, das jedoch nicht seine ausdrucksstarken Smaragde erreichte. Er hatte nach eineinhalb Jahren ebenfalls noch mit sich zu kämpfen, nicht einfach in eine Ecke zu kriechen und sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu heulen, wenn er nur an Sirius dachte. Es war zwar im Gegensatz zu den vier Jahren nichts, und doch... Zur Zeit kehrten die Gedanken an seinen Paten zwar nur selten zurück, aber sie waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu oft vorhanden. Die Nähe von Tom tat im gut, er musste sich nicht glücklich stellen, so wie in seiner Zeit. Nein, er war wirklich glücklich. Und das mit Sirius ging langsam auch aufwärts, denn er wusste, er würde den Black eines Tages wiedersehen. Er musste nur warten. Einfach nur warten, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Aber, dass Hagrid schon seit vier verdammten Jahren an dem Tod seines Vater zu leiden hatte, war hart.

/Ich hab es da einfacher/, erkannte Angelus. /In meiner Zeit hatte ich Hermine und vor allem Ron, sowie Remus und auch die Zwillinge mit ihren Aufmunterungsstreichen, die sie an den Schülern angewandt haben. Hier habe ich Tom, Nagini und Talia, die mich immer wieder zum Lachen bringen und so viel Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen, dass ich einfach nur glücklich sein kann. Hagrid hingegen hat niemanden, soviel ich weiß. Seine Mutter ist abgehauen, von seinem Bruder weiß er nicht mal Bescheid - falls der überhaupt schon geboren wurde - und Freunde hat er hier, glaub ich, keine. Erkennt eigentlich kein Schwein, wie liebevoll und freundlich Hagrid ist? Nein, vermutlich nicht./ In diesem Moment schwor sich Angelus, dass er versuchte, für Hagrid wenn nötig da zu sein. Das war er ihm schuldig, dafür, dass 'sein' Hagrid ihn in die Zauberwelt eingeführt und ihn immer unterstützt hatte.

»Angelus, stimmt etwas nicht? Du guckst so komisch«, riss Rubeus ihn vorsichtig aus seinen Gedanken.

»Ach was, alles paletti! Warst du schon einmal im Verbotenen Wald?«, wechselte Angelus fix das Thema. Und Hagrid ging darauf ein, auch wenn es vermutlich eher unbewusst war.

»Ja, ein paar Mal! Es ist einfach wahnsinnig interessant und die Wesen hier erst recht! Man muss nur immer auf dem Pfad bleiben, das hat mir Mr. Ogg gesagt, als ich ihn über den Wald ausgefragt hab!« Hagrid stockte, wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, was er hier ausgeplaudert hatte und sah deshalb ängstlich zu Angelus, was Tom - der immer noch hinter ihnen herstiefelte - beinahe lachen ließ. Schließlich war Hagrid einen Kopf größer als der Blonde.

»Keine Sorge, ich werde kein Wort darüber sagen«, lächelte der Zeitreisende beruhigend, was anscheinen prima zu klappen schien. Es überraschte ihn, dass Hagrid so wahnsinnig schnell Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatte - immerhin kannten sie sich von Hagrids Sicht aus erst zehn Minuten -, doch er schob es auf die Tatsache, dass der Junge dies nun einfach mal brauchte.

»Danke! Darf ich fragen, auf welcher Schule du warst, bevor du hier nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?«, fragte Hagrid neugierig und die anfängliche Scheu verschwand langsam. Angel schluckte leicht und dachte fieberhaft nach, was er sagen sollte, während Tom seine Ohren spitzte. Beschämt musste dieser feststellen, dass er das noch nie seinen Engel gefragt hatte und er dankte Hagrid dafür... auch wenn es nur ein klitzekleines bisschen Dank war.

»Naja, also vermutlich wirst du noch nie von dieser Schule gehört haben, Ruby. Sie... ist... besonders für Waisen bestimmt und wird größtenteils geheim gehalten. Die Schüler bekommen ebenfalls Briefe von der Schule, damit sie überhaupt Bescheid wissen«, begann Angel zögernd.

»Du bist Waise? Vollwaise? Das tut mir Leid«, sagte Hagrid unbehaglich.

»Och, halb so schlimm, hab mich dran gewöhnt!«, winkte Angelus lächelnd ab.

»Hm... Und wie heißt jetzt diese Schule? Und in welchem Land liegt sie?«, bohrte der Halbriese nach.

/Shit, der Junge lässt einfach nicht locker/, ging es dem Todesengel durch den Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? An so etwas hatte er nie einen Gedanken verschwendet! Wie unfair!

»Nun.. der Name ist... Also, die Schule heißt... Du wirst sie mit Sicherheit nicht kennen, Ruby, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest. Sie heißt... Avenir Incertain! Jap, das ist ihr Name. Noch nie davon gehört, oder? Sag ich doch«, nickte Angelus. Hagrids Neugierde war jedoch immer noch nicht gestillt.

»Und in welchem Land liegt sie? Wie ist es da so? Und warum bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen?«

»Naja, sie ist in Frankreich, in der Nähe von Paris. Es ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, etwas langweilig, aber okay. Warum ich jetzt hier bin? Naja, erstens um meinen Abschluss zu machen, denn in Avenir Incertain sind die Prüfungen nicht sehr schwer und deshalb in den meisten Berufen auf niederem Niveau. Und zweitens bin ich Engländer, da wollte ich einfach in mein Heimatland kommen.« Tom runzelte die Stirn, als er diese Antwort hörte.

/Seine Freunde auf dem Bild... wie hießen die doch gleich... Der Rotschopf war Ron, dessen Schwester Ginny... Das Mädchen mit den gelockten Haaren war Hermine... ähm... Und der andere Junge hieß Neville... Die Blonde, hmm, achja, Luna! Das sind alles Namen, die definitiv nichts französisches an sich haben! Er sagte auch, dass sie auf einer Schule waren, aber warum sind das dann anscheinend alles ausländische Leute, wenn die Schule doch in Paris ist? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, da bin ich mir sicher! Aber warum sollte Angel lügen? Was hat er davon, nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen? Außerdem hab ich noch nie von einer magischen Schule namens Avenir Incertain gehört... Er sagte zwar, dass es größtenteils geheim gehalten wird, aber dennoch müsste die Schule in einem Buch über Zauberschulen wenigstens mal in einem Nebensatz erwähnt werden.../, dachte der Halbvampir und beobachtete weiter den jungen Mann, an den er sein zuvor noch kaltes Herz verloren hatte. Log ihn der Blonde wirklich an? Aber warum? Was hatte er davon, verdammt nochmal?! Hatte er sich letztendlich in Angelus geirrt? Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben! Der Todesengel liebte ihn! ... Das tat er doch, oder nicht? Zweifel kamen in Tom hoch, die er zu ignorieren versuchte. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen mal etwas nachforschen, es jedoch vor Angelus geheim halten. Der würde ihm ja sowieso keine vernünftige Antwort geben, mit der er etwas anfangen konnte.

»Angelus! Sieh mal! Da sind Doxys!«, riss Hagrids Stimme den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken und er sah verwirrt auf. Doxys? Was wollte dieser Typ mit Doxys? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie brauchten ja diese Doxyeier. Nun sah Tom in die Richtung, in die der Jüngere zeigte. Tatsächlich flogen ein paar Doxys um drei Äste herum, auf denen Tom nach näherem hinschauen Neste erkannte.

»Wieviel von diesen Dingern brauchen wir?«, fragte Alexander Potter, der hinter dem Slytherinerben zum Stehen kam.

»Keine Ahnung«, erwiederte Hagrid, während Angelus nur mit den Schultern zuckte und Tom gar nichts sagte.

»Nehmen wir einfach ein Nest mit, wieviel auch immer dadrin sind«, meinte der Halbvampir nach einigen Momenten. »_Nox_.« Nachdem nun das Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabs erloschen war, zeigte Tom damit auf die umherschwirrenden Doxys, welche die Jungs noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

»_Stupor_! _Stupor_! _Stupor_! _Stupor_!«, murmelte er, worauf das Gewünschte eintrat und vier der Geschöpfe scheinbar leblos auf den Boden plumpsen. Nun waren noch weitere vier übrig, die wütend auf den Halbvampir zustürmten, bevor sie jedoch an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren wurden sie gekonnt von Angelus mit Schockzaubern getroffen.

»_Accio _Nest.« Besagtes Objekt lag nun ihn Toms Hand, welcher fünf Eier erkennen konnte. Wortlos streckte er seine Hand zu Angel aus, der ihm den Beutel reichte. Vorsichtig wurden die Eier eingepackt, der Beutel verschwand in der Tasche von Toms Robe und Alexander schickte grüne Funken in den Himmel, ehe er sich umdrehte.

»Von wo sind wir gekommen?«, fragte der Potter jedoch nach nur ein paar Sekunden. Der Riddle schnaubte genervt und stiefelte voran. Wissend, dass seine Mitschüler ihm folgten. Einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie jemand seinen Arm berührte und sah zur Seite. Sein Geliebter sah ihn etwas besorgt und auch verwirrt an.

»Tom? Ist alles in Ordnung?«

»Natürlich, warum fragst du?«

»Naja, du bist irgendwie etwas mürrisch... und nachdenklich«, erklärte der Blonde zögerlich. Tom seufzte und blickte wieder nach vorne.

»Es ist nichts. Wirklich«, versicherte er auf Angelus' skeptischen Blick hin.

»Mm... Wenn du meinst.« Immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt beließ es der Blonde dabei und schwieg. Plötzlich blieb der Halbvampir stehen und sah sich stirnrunzelnd um.

»_Lumos_.« Nach diesem gemurmelten Zauberspruch hob Tom seinen beleuchteten Stab hoch und schwenkte ihn langsam ihn alle Richtungen, während seine rubinroten Augen folgten.

»Was ist?«, erkundigte sich der Zeitreisende. Hagrid und Alexander stießen zu ihnen.

»Ich hab was gehört. Es hat sich angehört, als würden Pferde oder etwas ähnliches gallopieren«, sagte Angsprochener leise und sah sich weiter um. Nun taten es ihm seine Gruppenmitglieder nach und streckten ihre entzündeten Zauberstäbe in die Höhe. Wieder ertönte Hufgetrampel, was dieses Mal jedoch auch die Nichtvampire hören konnten.

»Vielleicht sind es ja Einhörner«, vermutete der Langhaarige.

»Nachts? Das glaub ich nicht, Angelus«, erwiederte Hagrid erstaunlich fest.

»Es könnten auch andere Wesen sein. Zum Beispiel-«, fing Tom an, wurde jedoch von Alexander unterbrochen.

»Zentauren!«

»Genau das wollte ich sagen, danke Potter«, zischte der Slytherinerbe.

»Nein, Riddle! Da sind Zentauren!«, quietschte Alexander und deutete genau vor sich, in eine Richtung, in die nur er sah. Angelus, Hagrid und Tom wirbelten in eben diese Richtung und konnten fünf Zentauren ausmachen, die nicht gerade freundlich aussahen.

»Ähm... Guten Abend«, lächelte Angel und hoffte insgeheim, dass sie netter waren als Bane. ((AdA: Der Zentaur aus seiner Zeit, ihr wisst?))

»Wer seid ihr, Fohlen?«, fragte ein rothaariger Zentaur, der am stämmigsten aussah. Angel schmollte leicht, wegen der Unhöflichkeit.

»Äh... Fohlen?«, erkundigte sich Alexander unsicher.

»Übersetzt heißt es Kinder, Potter«, zischte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, blickte dann jedoch freundlich zu dem Zentaur und senkte etwas seinen Zauberstab, den er vorher auf diese Wesen gerichtet hatte. »Mein Name ist Tom Riddle, das sind Angelus Nexima, Rubeus Hagrid und Alexander Potter, Sir.«

»Und was sucht ihr in diesem Wald?«, hackte ein schwarzhaariger Zentaur nach.

»Wir haben etwas für die Schule holen müssen«, antwortete wieder der Riddle.

»Und was?« Dieses Mal war es ein braunhaariger Zentaur gewesen.

»Doxyeier, Sir«, offenbarte Tom höflich.

»Wir sehen Menschen nicht gerne in unserem Wald, Tom Riddle. Außer dem Wildhüter akzeptieren wir so gut wie niemanden. Dieser Wald ist für die magischen Tiere gedacht, um diese zu schützen. Und Doxys gehören auch dazu«, knurrte ein weiterer Zentaur mit einer dröhnender Stimme.

»Das verstehen wir, Mr... Sir. Und wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, gehen wir nun weiter. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir freiwillig die Eier mitnehmen, aber wenn wir keinen Ärger haben wollen, müssen wir es tun«, mischte sich Angel ein. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, er wollte einfach nur ins warme Schloss. Die Zentauren sahen zum sternenvollen Himmel, sagten jedoch nichts.

»Dankeschön.« Damit drehte sich der Todesengel um und wollte gerade weiter marschieren, als der rothaarige Zentaur anfing zu sprechen.

»Der Mars, der Merkur und die Venus zeigen uns, dass derjenige, dessen Name in ein paar Jahren in allen Mündern sein wird, bald geboren wird. Ob er Tod oder Frieden bringen wird, liegt nach der Meinung des Mars in seiner Hand und der seines Begleiters, denn sie werden immer zusammen sein. Der Merkur jedoch sagt, dass es nur daran bestimmt wird, ob der Lord seinem Gefährten vertrauen kann. Doch die Venus meint, dass es dadurch entschieden wird, ob nun Tod oder Frieden kommen mag, indem der Gefährte dem Dunklen immer wieder aus den Schatten heraus hilft. Sagen Sie, Mr. Nexima, wer hat Recht? Der Mars? Der Merkur? Die Venus? Oder alle drei auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise? Ich denke, dass sie alle Recht behalten werden.« ((AdA. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Zentaur sonst die Zukunft voraus sagen oder was auch immer sie tun.))

Am Anfang verstand Angelus nicht wirklich, was der Zentaur von ihm wollte. Doch als er sich die Wörter noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, schluckte er schwer. Mit dem 'Lord' und 'Dunklen', war ja wohl klar, wen er meinte. Aber hatte er, Angel, es nicht geschafft, Tom zu einem Nicht-Voldie zu machen? Hatte er es nicht bereits geschafft, dass Tom Muggel akzeptierte, dass er die Zauberwelt so annahm, wie sie war? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Laut diesem Zentaur hatte er es nicht geschafft. Ein Seitenblick auf seine Gruppenmitglieder zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn alle verwirrt anstarrten. Sie erkannten wohl überhaupt keinen Sinn in dem Gesagten. Konnte er es wagen, vor ihnen den Zentaur zu fragen, was er falsch gemacht hatte oder die Antwort, auf die der Rothaarige immer noch wartete, auszusprechen? Schließlich drehte er sich doch mit Schwung um, sodass seine Robe durch die Luft wirbelte, und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

»Wissen Sie, Sir, ich denke, dass Sie mir noch einmal sagen sollten, was Sie meinen. Ich habe den Sinn des ganzen nicht verstanden. Wer ist der Lord, und wer der Dunkle? Wer ist dessen Gefährte, beziehungsweise Begleiter? Und eine Antwort auf ihre Frage kann ich Ihnen auch nicht geben, schließlich sind Sie der Sternenleser, nicht ich. Also entschuldigen Sie uns, wir müssen los bevor unsere Lehrer Suchtrupps losschicken. Aber vielleicht hab ich bald mal wieder Zeit und melde mich bei Ihnen, wir werden sehen. Ich pfeif dann einfach, damit Sie mich finden können, okay? Gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen guten Tag, äh ich meine Abend. Auf Wiedersehen!«, rasselte Angelus ohne Luft zu holen runter, griff sich die zwei Schüler, die ihm am nächsten standen - was in dem Fall Hagrid und Tom waren - und zerrte sie dort hin, wo er den Waldrand vermutete. Alexander folgte ihnen schnell. Der Blonde sah kurz über die Schultern und erkannte, dass der Rothaarige ihnen lächelnd hinterher sah und einen anderen Zentauren - der mit den schwarzen Haaren - am Oberarm festhielt, welcher ihnen anscheinend hinter her wollte. Seine Antwort war wohl zu frech gewesen, vermutete Angelus, da der festgehaltene Zentaur mörderisch drein sah.

Erleichtert blickte der Blonde nun wieder nach vorne. Da hatte er aber noch einmal Schwein gehabt. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er den rothaarigen Zentaur irgendwann aufsuchen musste, vielleicht würde er mehr darüber erfahren oder eine Möglichkeit finden, wie Tom definitiv nicht zum Massenmörder wurde.

»Angel? Du kannst uns jetzt los lassen«, murrte der junge Mann, über den er sich gerade Gedanken gemacht hatte. Verdattert bemerkte er, dass er Hagrid und seinen Freund immer noch hinter sich her zog, obwohl man die Zentauren schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte. Schnell ließ er los.

»Tschuldige«, nuschelte er noch, bevor er erleichtert seufzte, da er die beleuchteten Lampen am Waldrand sah, die von Mr. Ogg und den Professor Iroshima und Slughorn gehalten wurden.

»Hattest du etwa Angst, Nexima?«, fragte Alexander spöttisch. Angelus lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

»Ich? Du hast doch gequietscht, als du die Zentauren gesehen hast, oder etwa nicht? Wir hätten auch noch länger dort bleiben können, kein Problem. Aber ich bezweifle, dass unsere geschätzten Lehrer damit einverstanden gewesen wären. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass mir das Gequatsche von diesem roten Zentauren suspekt war. Wenn dir die Gesellschaft so gut gefallen hat, Potter, dann geh doch zurück«, sagte Angelus abfällig. Es war wirklich seltsam, seinen eigenen Namen so verabscheuungswürdig auszusprechen.

»Nein danke, ich bin müde«, erwiederte Alexander.

»Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt.«

»Sieht so aus.«

»Sag ich doch.«

»Halt die Klappe!«

»Hast du sie noch alle? Sei mal freundlicher, du billiger Abklatsch von einem Gryffindor!«

»Hmpf! Billiger Abklatsch von einem... Also wirklich! Du bist ne hirnlose Blondine!«

»Blon... Hey, bist du blind, oder was? Seh ich wie ein Mädchen aus, hä?!«

»Ja, mit deinen meterlangen Haaren schon!«

»Na und! Wenigstens kann ich meine Haare zähmen, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten!«

»Das sind Potterhaare, klar? Die sind total in Ordnung, du Weib!«

»Kleiner Scheißer!«

»Arroganter Bastard!«

»Unterbelichteter Looser!«

»Dummer Saftsack!«

»Feiges Opfer!«

»Abgefuckter Flachwichser!«

»Ungryffindorhaftes Balg!«

»Penn-... Ist 'ungryffindorhaft' ein Wort?«

»Jetzt schon.«

»HALTET DIE KLAPPE UND ZWAR BEIDE!!!«, schrie Tom absolut genervt, worauf die beiden Streitenden, Hagrid, alle anwesenden Schüler und auch die Lehrer zusammen zuckten. Inzwischen standen sie nämlich bereits vor dem Wald. Mit großen Augen wurde der Slytherin angestarrt. Sauer griff der Halbvampir in seine Tasche und zog den Beutel daraus hervor, den er Professor Slughorn in die Hand drückte. Anschließend eilte er den dunklen Hang zum Schloss hoch. Nachdem sich Angelus gefangen hatte, was ein paar Minuten dauerte, stürmte er ihm hinterher.


	14. Die Wahrheit

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Die Wahrheit**

Angelus war - milde ausgedrückt - überrascht von Toms Reaktion über seine kleine Streiterei, die er mit seinem Verwandten gehabt hatte. Gut, sie hatten ein paar nicht ganz jugendfreie Wörter benutzt, aber das war doch normal, oder etwa nicht? Eben. Und nun schlitterte er, der ehemalige Kummerkasten vom Dienst, wie ein Irrer durch Hogwarts, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Er verfluchte Merope dafür, dass sie eine Vampirin gewesen war und dies natürlich an Tom vererbt hatte. Dieser Spacko war vermutlich schon seit zehn Minuten in ihrem Zimmer und er, Angelus, durfte sich hier den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen spucken. Keuchend und mit einem kratzigen Hals kam der Blonde endlich an seinem Ziel an. Er stand nun vor dem Porträt mit dem blauäugigen Mann.

»Na, alles klar, Kleiner? Du siehst etwas geschafft aus«, lächelte der Mann freundlich.

»Etwas?«, keuchte der Siebzehnjährige ungläubig. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade in Höchstgeschwindigkeit einem Zug gefolgt. »Können Sie mir sagen, ob gerade ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin hier reingestürmt ist?«

»Ja, ein Junge in deinem Alter. Er war ziemlich unfreundlich. Warum?«

»Och, nur so. Löwenherz«, krächzte Angel und richtete sich von seiner gebückten Haltung auf, in der er gerade noch gewesen war.

»Nein, so nicht, mein Lieber. Eigentlich wollte ich ja deinen schwarzhaarigen Freund fragen, der war mir dann aber zu aufgelöst. Kann es sein, dass dein Freund irgendwie mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt ist? Der Junge hat rote Augen, dies haben nur Slytherins.« Der Mann sah ihn neugierig an.

»Was? Woher wissen Sie das?«, fragte Angel perplex.

»Hm? Was meinst du? Was Salazar für eine Augenfarbe hatte oder ob alle Slytherins rote Augen haben?«

»Beides.«

»Nun, Salazar kannte ich und seine Familie auch.« Schulter zuckend lächelte der Mann ihn an.

»W-Was? Sie kannten S-S-S-Slytherin? Sie k-kannten s-seine F-F-Familie? WOHER?«, quiekte Angel aufgeregt und vergaß für einen winzigen Moment seinen Geliebten.

»Ruhig Blut, Kleiner. Ich habe ihn getroffen, mehr sag ich nicht. Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet«, erinnerte der Mann seinen Gesprächspartner.

»Was für eine Frage?«

»Ob dein Freund nun mit Salazar verwandt ist oder nicht.«

»Achso... Das fragen Sie ihn am besten selbst, Sir. Könnte ich nun rein? Ich muss mit ihm reden.«

»In Ordnung. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell aufgibst«, murmelte der Mann eher zu sich selbst, als das Bild aufschwang. Während der Todesengel an dem Porträt vorbei stiefelte, grinste er den Mann unheilvoll an.

»Keine Sorge, Mr. Ich komme wieder und kitzle die Antworten aus Ihnen heraus. Das verspreche ich Ihnen!«, lachte er und rannte in Richtung seines Zimmers. Doch als er vor der Tür stand, verflog seine gute Laune wieder, die er während dem Gespräch mit dem blonden Mann, der ihm erstaunlich ähnlich sah, bekommen hatte. Zaghaft klopfte er und versuchte den Türknopf runter zu drücken. Die Betonung lag auf 'versuchte'. Die Tür war abgeschlossen und selbst schwarzmagische Zauber halfen nicht.

»Tom? Tom, mach bitte auf. Was ist denn los?«, fragte er verzweifelt und lehnte seinen Kopf an das Holz.

»Hau ab! Ich hab langsam genug!«, hörte er die wütende Stimme aus dem Raum.

»Wa-... Wie bitte?! Was im Namen von Morganas Spitzenunterwäsche meinst du damit?!«, fragte Angelus laut und starrte die Tür verwirrt an.

»Ich! Habe! Genug! Von! Deinen! Lügen!«, spuckte der Halbvampir abfällig und schwer beherrscht aus, während er die Tür aufriss, so dass Angelus befürchtete, das gute Holz würde auseinander splittern.

»B-Bitte? Was für Lügen?«, wollte der Todesengel empört wissen.

»Was für Lügen? WAS FÜR LÜGEN?! Zum Beispiel diesen Mist, dass du auf eine französische Schule gegangen wärst, die Avenir Incertain heißt! Oder, dass du dieses Geschwafel, welches dieser Zentaur von sich gegeben hat, nicht verstanden hättest. Ich hab in deinen Augen gesehen, dass du ganz genau weißt, von was dieser Depp geredet hat! Ich wette, diese Geschichte mit diesem Mann, der dir diese Kräfte übertragen hat, ist auch nur Schwachsinn! Vielleicht stimmt ja deine ganze Lebensgeschichte nicht, die du mir erzählt hast! Vielleicht bist du ja gar kein Waise!«

KLATSCH!

Das hatte gesessen. Verstört hielt sich Tom die Hand an seiner Wange, die Morgen bestimmt Blau anlaufen würde, und sah den blonden Slytherin an. In seinen smaragdgrünen Augen konnte er leichte Wut, Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung erkennen und die Hand, die ihm vor ein paar Sekunden eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, war noch erhoben. Langsam ließ Angelus sie sinken.

»Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Riddle! Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dich im Bezug auf meine Eltern angelogen? Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dir meine Eltern verschwiegen, wenn sie noch leben würden? Glaubst du verdammt noch mal wirklich, ich hätte dir mein gesamtes Leben vorgelogen? Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht immer ehrlich war, was meine Herkunft betrifft, und scheiße ja, ich weiß von was der Zentaur geredet hat, aber sonst habe ich dich nur noch in zwei Sachen angelogen«, flüsterte Angel leise, seine Wut, die er verspürt hatte, war bei dem letzten Satz schlagartig verflogen. Er hoffte beinahe, dass Tom den letzten Satz nicht gehört hatte - was praktisch unmöglich war. Natürlich, er hätte tatsächlich lügen können, doch das wäre wohl ein großer Fehler gewesen.

»Dann sag mir doch endlich die Wahrheit!«, verlangte der Halbvampir und hielt seine Hand immer noch auf der brennenden Wange. So eine Kraft hätte er dem Kleineren nun wirklich nicht zugetraut...

»Die Wahrheit? Es ist schwierig, Tom...«, hauchte Angelus kaum hörbar.

»Fang einfach an, Angel«, bat der Schwarzhaarige sanft. Er hob mit seinen Händen das schöne Gesicht an, welches zuvor noch auf den Boden fixiert war, und sah in die smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen so viele Gefühle herumwirbelten. Von Erleichterung zu Traurigkeit, von Resignation zu Verzweiflung. Angelus war froh, dass Tom sich anscheinend beruhigt hatte - was wohl an seiner offensichtlichen Verzweiflung lag -, jedoch traurig, dass Tom ihn bald hassen würde. Sobald er ihm alles von sich erzählt hatte, da war er sich inzwischen sicher. Der Zeitreisende schluckte leicht, als er daran dachte. Warum konnte er diesen Augenblick nicht weiter hinaus zögern? Er wollte Tom jetzt noch nicht verlieren, wollte ihn _nie _verlieren. Warum wurde er nicht einfach in dieser Zeit geboren? Es wäre alles so viel einfacher.

»Also... Vielleicht könnten wir ins Zimmer gehen? Ich möchte es nicht gerade auf dem Flur rausposaunen«, murmelte Angelus, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort und schubste seinen Geliebten sanft ins Zimmer, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sofort bemerkte er Nagini und Talia, die auf Toms Bett saßen und verwirrt zu ihnen sahen. Der Todesengel ignorierte die fragenden Blicke und ließ sich auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben ihm.

»Nun... Tom, ich... Ich komm nicht von hier. Ich lebte zwar schon immer in England, um genau zu sein in der Nähe von London, aber nicht im Jahr 1945, verstehst du? Ich-«

::Moment, Angel. Was ist hier überhaupt los?::, fragte Nagini verwirrt und schlängelte sich auf ihre beiden Jungs zu.

::Angelus möchte uns alles über sich erzählen. Auch das über diesen Mann und so...::, erklärte Tom, wandte sich anschließend mit gerunzelter Stirn an den Blonden. ::Was soll das heißen, du lebtest nicht im Jahr 1945? Was meinst du damit?::

::So wie ich es gesagt habe, Tom. Ich bin aus der Zukunft, aus dem Jahr 1997.:: Fassungslosigkeit. Ja, Fassungslosigkeit passte ganz gut zu den Gesichtern, die Angels Freunde machten. Wäre es nicht so ein wichtiges Thema, hätte er sich vermutlich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gekugelt. Doch leider war es ein verdammt wichtiges Thema. Der Schwarzhaarige fing sich allmählich wieder, zwar langsam, aber immerhin.

::Du kommst also aus dem Jahr 1997, hm?:: Angelus nickte. ::Und das soll ich dir glauben?::

::Du wolltest die Wahrheit, Tommy. Ich habe sie dir gesagt, jetzt liegt es allein an dir, ob du sie glaubst. Falls du es tust, gibt es noch mehr, was du wissen solltest::, seufzte Angel.

::Okay, nehmen wir mal an, ich würde dir glauben. Was sollte ich noch wissen?::, fragte Tom und bemühte sich dabei, es desinteressiert zu sagen, obwohl in seinem Inneren ein Sturm tobte. Konnte er das glauben? Das war doch totaler Mist, er hatte noch nie von einer Zeitreise gehört, die zweiundfünfzig Jahre beinhaltete! Der Jüngere musste ihn auf den Arm nehmen, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht! Und doch... er wollte dem jungen Mann glauben, wollte ihm vertrauen können. Er wollte nicht das einzigste menschenähnliche Wesen, für das er praktisch ohne zu Zögern sterben würde, verlieren, weil er nicht einmal versucht hatte, ihm zu zuhören.

::Vielleicht, dass du der Grund für meine Zeitreise bist?:: Okaaay, wieder einmal war Tom _etwas _verwirrt. Und dies war vermutlich nicht nur er.

»Was soll das denn heißen?«, fragte Talia mit großen Augen. Sie vertraute Angelus, obwohl sie ihn erst einige Tage kannte, also glaubte sie ihm das mit der Zeitreise. Doch sie verstand nicht, was der Slytherin damit zu tun hatte.

::Naja... Tom, ich hab dir doch von diesem... Psychopaten erzählt, der mich in meinem ersten Schuljahr töten wollte, richtig? Nun, er und der Mann, wegen dem ich Parsel kann, sind ein und dieselbe Person. Als ich ein Jahr alt war, wurden meine Eltern getötet, wie du weißt. Das war auch dieser Mann. Er hat es auf mich abgesehen. Den genauen Grund kenne ich nicht einmal. Vielleicht weil ich ihn in seinem Stolz verletzt habe, da er mich nicht töten konnte, als ich klein war. Vielleicht liegt es aber wirklich an dieser Prophezeiung. Oder-:: Wieder wurde der Blonde unterbrochen, doch dieses Mal von dem Slytherinerben.

::Was soll das heißen, er wollte dich töten, als du klein warst? Und was für eine Prophezeiung?::

::Die Prophezeinung beinhaltet, dass ich der Untergang dieses Mannes wäre. Er jedoch hat nur ein Teil der Prophezeiung gehört und hat nach mir gesucht, als ich noch ein Baby war. Als er mich fand, wollte er mich umbringen, doch meine Eltern haben mich beschützt, auch wenn sie dafür ihr Leben gegeben haben. Zuerst... er... zuerst hat er meinen Vater getötet, dann... dann meine... Mutter. Doch da vor allem meine Mum für mich gestorben ist, hat sie auf mich einen uralten Zauber gesprochen, der durch ihre Liebe entstanden ist. Der Mann konnte mich nicht töten, da er keine Liebe kannte, und naja, der Todesfluch ist auf ihn zurückgeprallt... Er ist dabei... nun... nicht gerade gestorben, doch als ein Nichts durch die Welt geflüchtet::, erzählte der einstige Potter. Seinen Kopf hatte er schon längst gesenkt, während er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

::Du hast den Todesfluch überlebt?! Okay, jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass das alles Humbug ist!::, zischte der Slytherinerbe und sprang auf. Gerade als er aus dem Zimmer stürmen wollte, hörte er ein Schluchzen. Schlagartig hielt er inne. Er glaubte dem Blonden nicht, da war er sich sicher. Es gab einfach absolut _niemanden_, der einen Todesfluch überleben konnte, nicht einmal ein Todesengel konnte das! Doch dieses Schluchzen... es ließ Toms Herz schmerzhaft zusammenziehen.

Angelus stand auf, als er bemerkt hatte, dass der Halbvampir immer noch im Zimmer war. Mit tränenverschleierten Augen suchte er sich den Weg zu seinem Kleiderschrank, aus dem er das Fotoalbum hervor holte. Mit diesem stolperte er zu Tom und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er schlug das Album auf, blätterte kurz und reichte es dann dem Schwarzhaarigen, der es Stirn runzelnd entgegen nahm.

Tom sah auf dem Foto, welches der Zeitreisende aufgeschlagen hatte, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, von dem Angelus behauptete, dass er es war. Der Blonde zeigte auf eine feine, blasse Narbe, die man auf dem braungebrannten Gesicht gut erkennen konnte. Sie sah aus wie ein Blitz. So eine hatte er noch nie gesehen, das hatte er schon bemerkt, als er das Foto mit Angels Freunden gesehen hatte.

::Diese Narbe... da hat der Todesfluch mich getroffen, Tom! Falls du mir immer noch nicht glaubst, kann ich dir meine Erinnerung an diesen... Vorfall zeigen! Sie ist für mich zwar an vielen Stellen verschwommen, doch das wichtigste ist dabei! Vielleicht glaubst mir ja dann wenigstens einen Teil! Beschaff mir ein Denkarium und ich zeig sie dir!::, sagte Angelus erstaunlich fest, obwohl immer noch Tränen seine Wangen runter flossen. Angesprochener sah auf.

::Das ist wirklich dein Ernst? Du hast den Todesfluch überlebt? Aber... das ist unmöglich!::, murmelte Tom mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderem.

::Alles ist möglich, Tom.::

::Sieht wohl so aus... Okay, was habe ich mit deiner... Zeitreise zu tun?::, fragte der Halbvampir plötzlich interessiert. Wenn der Todesengel sogar seine Erinnerung zeigen würde, musste es stimmen. Also, könnte das mit der Zeitreise eigentlich auch stimmen, obwohl es irgendwo ziemlich absurd war. Doch nun war der Halbvampir bereit, diese Geschichte etwas zu glauben. Mehr Einzelheiten und dann konnte er ja sehen, was er dem Jüngeren abkaufte.

::Naja... Der Mann, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, ist Grindelwalds Nachfolger, verstehst du? Er wollte die Welt übernehmen, die Muggelstämmige töten und alle, die dagegen waren, auch. Ich wurde als der Retter der Zauberwelt bestimmt, da ich einen Avada Kedavra überlebt habe. Übersetzt heißt es, dass von mir erwartet wurde, dass ich ihn töten musste. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich wollte nie ein Mörder werden, beziehungsweise ich möchte nie ein Mörder werden. Um all dem zu entgehen, habe ich mit Albus Dumbledore - der so gesagt der Chef der 'Lichtseite' war - ausgemacht, dass ich eine Zeitreise begehe, um nicht ein Mörder zu werden, um einen anderen Ausweg zu finden. Der Name des Mannes war Lord Voldemort.:: Unbehaglich sah Angelus in Toms Gesicht. Wenn es stimmte, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte, hatte sich der Halbvampir diesen Namen letztes Jahr erfunden, jedoch noch nicht verbreitet.

Toms Gesichtsausdruck wurde nun so richtig fassungslos. ::Lord Voldemort?:: Es war mehr eine gehauchte Frage, als sonst irgendetwas.

::Ja.::

::Und... weißt du, wie er wirklich heißt?::

::Ja.::

::Shit.::

::Wie man's nimmt.:: Der Slytherinerbe sank auf den Boden. Jetzt wusste er, was Angelus damit meinte, dass er der Grund für seine Zeitreise war. Und jetzt war ihm auch bewusst, dass die ganze Zeitreisegeschichte kein Humbug war. Er hatte absolut _niemanden _erzählt, dass er sich diesen Namen ausgedacht hatte. Nicht einmal Nagini!

::Moment... ich habe deine Eltern getötet? Ich wollte dich töten? Ich wurde Grindelwalds Nachfolger? Gut, dieser Gedanke ist mir schon öfters gekommen, aber ich habe wirklich deine Familie umgebracht?::, hackte er noch einmal nach. Er hatte sie getötet? Angels Eltern? Der musste ihn doch hassen!

::Nein, Tom. Das ist nicht so ganz richtig::, begann Angelus und setzte sich vor den Schwarzhaarigen.

::Aber du hast doch gesagt,-::

::Dass Lord Voldemort meine Eltern sowie viele andere Menschen getötet hat, ja. Aber das muss nicht heißen, dass du das tun wirst. Du kennst jetzt einen Teil deiner Zukunft, Tom. Mach daraus was du willst. Mein Auftrag lautete, dass ich einen Weg finden sollte, dich unschädlich zu machen. Ob ich aus dir einen Softi mache, dich mit einem Vergessenszauber belege oder sonst irgendwas harmloses, war dabei egal. Nur, falls dies alles nicht klappen sollte, müsste ich dich umbringen. Da nichts davon klappen würde, soweit ich das sagen kann, müsste ich dich sogar jetzt töten.::

::Du willst mich töten?::, fragte Tom entsetzt.

::Das wirst du nicht!::, zischte Nagini, die mittlerweile verstanden hatte, wer Lord Voldemort anscheinend war. Sie schlängelte sich bedrohlich auf Angelus zu und baute sich vor ihm auf, sodass sie ihm die Sicht auf den Halbvampir nahm.

»Ja, da hat sie Recht! Ich mag dich furchtbar gern, Angel, aber das geht entschieden zu weit!«, schrie Talia aufgelöst und flatterte neben Nagini.

::Ihr hört mir nicht richtig zu. Ich sagte, dass ich Tom jetzt töten _müsste_. Das kann ich aber nicht.:: Der Blonde schob die Schlange und die Fee sanft auf die Seite. ::Ich liebe dich, Tommy. Selbst wenn du Voldemort wirst, ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Wenn du es noch willst, tu ich das auch. Wenn nicht, werde ich Hogwarts verlassen::, lächelte der Todesengel traurig. Ja, er würde Tom tatsächlich ohne wenn und aber Lord Voldemort werden lassen. Solange er ihn nicht töten musste. Das könnte er niemals. Das würde sein Herz nie und nimmer zulassen.

::Du würdest mich nicht davon abhalten Voldemort zu werden? Aber es war doch dein Auftrag!::

::Ja, das war es. Aber das ist mir egal. Ein Wort und ich bin weg, so schwer es mir auch fällt.::

::Du liebst mich wirklich, oder? Das hast du nicht nur wegen diesem Auftrag gesagt, oder? Du hast mich nicht angelogen?::, erkundigte sich Tom fast verzweifelt.

::Wegen dem Auftrag? Wohl kaum! Ich liebe dich abgöttisch, Tom! So etwas sage ich nicht einfach nur zum Spaß oder wegen eines Auftrags! Ich meine es so! Wenigstens das musst du mir glauben!:: Tom blickte ihn einen langen Moment einfach nur an, ehe er ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung am Nacken zu sich zog und küsste. Angelus verstand, was der Andere wollte und legte all seine Gefühle für ihn in den Kuss. Dabei klammerte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den Älteren und wünschte sich, dass es nicht ihr letzter Kuss war. Als ihnen der Sauerstoff ausging, lösten sie sich etwas voneinander, doch sie konnten immer noch den Atem des jeweils anderen auf ihren Lippen spüren.

::Kein Scherz...::, murmelte Tom erleichtert. Er hatte sehr wohl die Gefühle gespürt, die Angelus ihm gezeigt hatte. Was auch immer Lord Voldemort seinem Schatz angetan hatte, _er _würde es niemals tun. ::Angel?::

::Hm?::

::Achte bitte darauf, dass ich nicht so werde, wie du mich beschrieben hast. Dass ich nicht Lord Voldemort werde. Erinnre mich immer wieder daran, wenn ich doch mehr Macht oder ähnliches möchte. Versprichst du mir das?::

::Natürlich.:: Ein Lächeln umspielte Angelus' Lippen. ::Aber ich möchte dir gern noch mehr von mir und der mir bekannten Zukunft erzählen, okay?::

Der kurzhaarige Slytherin nickte und erhob sich, seinen Freund mit sich ziehend. Er war mehr als froh, dass jetzt so gut wie alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, auch wenn zwischendurch sein Herz gedroht hatte zu brechen. Sie entkleideten sich noch schnell bis auf ihre Boxershorts, zogen sich weite T-Shirts an und verkrümelten sich anschließend in Toms Bett. Dort kuschelte sich Angel fest an den Halbvampir und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust, ebenso umschlang er ihn mit einem Arm und schob sein Bein zwischen die des Älteren. Talia legte sich in ihr eigenes Bettchen, drehte sich jedoch so, dass sie zu den Jungs blicken konnte. Nagini hingegen rollte sich auf dem Kopfkissen zusammen. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung Toms, der den anderen Arm ebenfalls um den Blonden gelegt hatte, ging das Licht im Zimmer aus, nur der Mond beleuchtete es ein bisschen.

::Ich denke, ich sollte euch alles erzählen. Wie schon gesagt, hat mich Voldemort wegen einer Prophezeiung gesucht, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Als die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen wurde, war ich noch nicht einmal geboren. Die einzigsten Personen, die sie gehört haben, waren Dumbledore und ein Spion Voldemorts. Sein Name war Severus Snape, oder so wird sein Name sein. Severus hat sie Voldemort erzählt, der darauf meine Eltern gesucht hatte. Doch Severus hat kurz darauf begriffen, was er angerichtet hat und bereute es. Er erzählte Dumbledore davon, wechselte heimlich die Seiten und wurde ein Doppelspion, doch seine Loyalität galt der Lichtseite. Dumbledore hat meinen Eltern geraten, einen _Fidelius-Zauber _auszusprechen. Wisst ihr, was das ist?::

::Ich schon::, nickte Tom.

::Nö.::

»Ich auch nicht.«

::Nun::, begann Angelus. ::Mit dem alten und sehr komplexen _Fidelius-Zauber _kann das Wissen über geheim zu haltende Aufenthaltsorte oder Gebäude im Gedächtnis einer Person versteckt werden. Nur der so genannte Geheimniswahrer weiß fortan, wo dieser Ort ist und nur diese Person kann diesen Ort für andere auffindbar und begehbar machen. Wer die Information des Geheimniswahrers nicht hat, kann direkt vor dem Gebäude stehen oder sogar seine Nase an die Fensterscheibe drücken und findet dennoch nicht, was er sucht. Wie der Name _Fidelius _andeutet, hat der Geheimniswahrer also eine absolute Vertrauensstellung. Habt ihr das verstanden, Mädels?::

»Was heißt den _Fidelius_? Was deutet es genau an?«, fragte Talia, neugierig wie sie nun mal war.

::_Fidelius _heißt soviel wie sicher, treu und zuverlässig. Das lateinische Wort dafür heißt _fidelis_::, erklärte Angelus schmunzelnd.

»Ach so...«, nuschelte die Fee.

::Wo war ich? Ah ja, Dumbledore hat ihnen geraten, den Zauber anzuwenden, was sie auch getan haben. Der Geheimniswahrer muss von ihnen bestimmt werden. Dumbledore hat ihnen angeboten es selbst zu sein, doch sie wollten meinen Paten, Sirius Black.::

::Black? Irgendwie mit Cygnus oder Orion verwandt?::, fragte der Halbvampir verblüfft.

::Jap. Sirius wird Orions Sohn sein, sollte er mal geboren werden::, grinste Angel, was Tom heraus hören konnte.

::Wow...::

::Hm::, brummte der Blonde zustimmend. ::Jedenfalls wollten sie Sirius als Geheimniswahrer. Doch da überall bekannt war, dass mein Vater und Sirius beste Freunde waren, hat mein Pate vorgeschlagen, dass ein weiterer Freund von meinem Vater es wird. Sein Name war Peter Pettigrew. Er war nicht gerade das, was man als mutig bezeichnet. Er war ziemlich ängstlich und feige. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb Sirius ihn vorgeschlagen hat. Wer kommt schon darauf, dass mein Vater so einen Feigling als Geheimniswahrer nimmt? Nun, Pettigrew hat schon länger auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden und meine Eltern an ihn verraten. Ich denke, wenn er mehr Mumm gehabt hätte, hätte er seine Klappe gehalten. Wie auch immer... Voldemort ist aufgebrochen, um mich zu töten. Mein Vater hat er zuerst getötet, da dieser sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hat. Dann meine Mutter... Sie ist für mich gestorben und hat ihre Liebe so gesagt auf mich übertragen. Aber davon hab ich euch vorhin schon erzählt. Voldemort konnte mich wegen dieser Liebe nicht töten und der Fluch ist zurückgeprallt. Dann ist er zehn Jahre lang als ein Nichts durch die Welt geirrt.::

::Moment! Soll das heißen, dass er ebenfalls den Todesfluch überlebt hat?::, fragte Nagini erstaunt.

::Ja, so in etwa. Er hat einige Vorkehrungen getroffen. Schon mal von Horkruxe gehört?::

::Hab's mal in einem Nebensatz gelesen. Soll irgendwas Schwarzmagisches an sich haben und es soll ein verbotenes Thema sein::, murmelte Tom nachdenklich.

::Ja::, nickte Angelus leicht. ::Es ist grausam. Wenn man einen Unschuldigen tötet, spaltet man dadurch seine Seele und reißt einen Teil von ihr heraus, um diesen dann in einem Gegenstand oder einem anderen Wesen zu platzieren. Eigentlich spaltet man nur einen Seelenteil, doch Voldemort hat sechs davon gemacht, mit sich sieben Horkruxe. Je mehr Seelenteile man macht, desto mehr verliert man seine Menschlichkeit und man wird so gesagt unsterblich. Um den Betroffenen zu töten, muss man zuerst alle Horkruxe vernichten. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Zauberspruch für das Erstellen eines Horkruxs ist und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Tom?::

::Hm?::

::Tu das bitte nie, okay?::, bat Angelus eindringlich.

::Wenn es so schlimm ist... Einverstanden::, seufzte der Halbvampir.

::Danke... Ähm...::

»Hey, Angel?«, unterbrach Talia den jungen Mann.

::Ja?::

»Voldemort war doch Tom, oder? Und Tom ist ein Halbvampir, richtig? Warum hat Voldemort dann solche Horkruxe gemacht, wenn er doch sowieso ewig jung bleibt?«

::Nun, er wollte auch nicht von einem Todesfluch oder ähnlichem getötet werden. Tom könnte man jetzt mit einem Kedavra umbringen, aber Voldemort könnte man es wegen den Horkruxen nicht, verstehst du? Aber dadurch, dass Voldemort mit sechs Horkruxen sehr viel seiner Menschlichkeit verloren hat, hat er auch sein menschliches Aussehen abgeben müssen.::

::Was soll das denn heißen? Wie sah er denn aus?::, fragte der Slytherinerbe entsetzt. Angelus räusperte sich und nuschelte etwas an Toms Brust. ::Wie bitte?::

::Ziemlich groß, schneeweiße Schlangenhaut, eine Schlangennase, die gleiche Augenfarbe wie du, Katzenpupillen, Schlitzaugen und kahlköpfig. Ach ja, er war ziemlich dürr und seine Finger waren spinnenartig.::

::WAS?::, zischte der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt. ::Jetzt bin ich mir hundert Prozent sicher, dass ich niemals Horkruxe machen werde!::

::Na dann ist ja gut::, erwiderte Angel belustigt und äußerst froh. Voldemorts Äußeres hatte ja doch etwas Gutes. ::Soll ich jetzt weiter erzählen?::

::Ja!::

::Jap!::

»Bitte!«

::Talia ist am höflichsten, wisst ihr?::

::Schnauze!::, zischten die Schlange und der Riddle synchron, wobei Tom dem Kleineren in den Magen piekste und Nagini mit ihrem Schwanzende leicht auf seinen Kopf schlug. Der Blonde quiekte auf und Talia kicherte.

::Pf! Ihr seid so fies!::

::Wissen wir, jetzt erzähl weiter!::

::Tz... Nun, ähm... Also, wie schon gesagt, ist Voldemort zehn Jahre durch die Welt geirrt, aber dazu später mehr. Ich wurde bei meinen Verwandten abgeladen, da der Blutschutz, welcher durch die Liebe meiner Mutter entstanden ist, nur aktiv war, wenn Verwandte meiner Mutter mich bei sich aufnahmen. Die einzigsten waren Petunia, die Schwester meiner Mutter, Vernon, Petunias Mann, und Dudley, deren Sohn. Dumbledore wusste nicht, dass meine Mum von den Evans - so heißt die Familie Petunias - adoptiert wurde. Aber Voldemort hat mich trotzdem nie gefunden, vermutlich hat er das Gleiche angenommen wie Dumbledore: Dass der Blutschutz bei meiner Tante aktiv wäre. Wie ich schon Mal erzählt habe, lebte ich bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr bei den Dursleys - so hießen meine Verwandten mit Nachnamen - und ich wurde von ihnen gehasst, da sie alles magische abnormal gehalten haben. Übrigens lebte ich damals in Surrey. Das ist die eine Sache, in der ich dich angelogen habe, Tom. Ich komme nicht aus dem Ausland, sondern aus einer Vorstadt Londons.:: Tom nickte leicht, was heißen sollte, dass er verstand und ihm verzieh.

::An meinem elften Geburtstag kam Hagrid zu mir und überreichte mir den Hogwartsbrief -::, begann Angelus langsam.

::Hagrid? Rubeus Hagrid? Warst du mit ihm befreundet? Ist das der Grund, weshalb du so ein Interesse an ihm gezeigt hast?::, unterbrach der Halbvampir ihn neugierig.

::Ja, Rubeus Hagrid. Ja, wir waren befreundet. Und ja, deshalb wollte ich unbedingt mit ihm reden::, nickte Angesprochener.

::Warum hat dir Hagrid den Brief gegeben? Und warum hast du den Brief nicht per Eulenpost zugesandt bekommen?::

::Mein Onkel war ganz besessen von der Idee, mich in eine Muggelschule zu stecken und wenn nötig die Magie aus mir herauszuprügeln. Er wollte einfach nicht zu sehr mit so etwas 'Abnormalen' zu tun haben, denke ich. Er hat jeden Brief verbrannt, zerstückelt oder zerrissen, der mir gebracht wurde. Und es wurden mir wirklich viele überbracht, müssten insgesamt um die hundert gewesen sein.:: Angelus musste bei der Erinnerung kichern. Er konnte sich die Szene ganz genau vorstellen, wie Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley von einer Armee weißer Umschläge umgehauen wurden.

»Was ist so lustig?«, fragte Talia, riss Angelus so aus seiner lustigen Erinnerung.

::Nichts, Kleines. Auf jeden Fall wurde dann Hagrid geschickt um mir den Brief zu überreichen und um mich in die Zauberwelt einzuführen. Zuerst jedoch erzählte er mir was und wer ich in der magischen Welt bin. Wegen dem Todesfluch, den ich überlebt habe, sahen alle in mir den Retter. Den Retter gegen Voldemort. Ich wurde als der Junge-der-lebt bekannt, als Dumbledores Goldjunge, als den Helden des Lichts. Die Leute gaben mir wirklich viele Namen. Ich wurde in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Ach ja, dass ist übrigens die zweite Sache in der ich dich angelogen habe, Tom. Ich ging schon einmal auf diese Schule. Dass es die Schule Avenir Incertain wirklich gibt, bezweifle ich stark. Hab es frei erfunden.::

::Dacht ich mir schon::, kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige murmelnd. ::Wie kommst du eigentlich auf diesen Namen?::

::Du kannst kein Französisch, richtig?::

::Nein, woher denn auch?::

::Stimmt. Ich hab es von Hermine gelernt. Diese Freundin, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Sie war in den Sommerferien - ich glaub es war vor meinem zweiten Schuljahr - in Frankreich. Sie hat viele interessante Bücher von dort gehabt, natürlich alle auf Französisch, und sie wollte unbedingt, dass Ron und ich sie lesen. Sie hat versucht uns Französisch beizubringen. Ein bisschen davon hab ich in meinem Kopf behalten und Avenir Incertain heißt 'Ungewisse Zukunft'. Ich habe euch ja schon grob über mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts erzählt. Im Zug hab ich Ron Weasley kennen gelernt, mein bester Freund. An Halloween haben wir uns mit Hermine Granger angefreundet, davor jedoch einen Troll besiegt, den einer unserer Professoren, sein Name war Quirrell, ins Schloss gelassen hat, um an den Falltüren - das wusste aber keiner - und einem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeizukommen, die zum Stein der Weisen führten.::

::Ein dreiköpfiger Hund? Wer zum Henker ist auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen, einen _dreiköpfigen_ Hund im Schloss zu verstecken?! Die sind doch von Natur aus ziemlich verfressen!::, zischte Tom verblüfft.

::Entweder Dumbledore oder Hagrid::, gluckste Angelus belustigt.

::Bestimmt Dumbledore, dieser wahnsinnige Kauz!::

::Na... da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich denke, Hagrid hat es vorgeschlagen. Schließlich war Fluffy auch sein Hund...::, murmelte Angel nachdenklich.

::_Fluffy_?!::

::Ja, der Hund.::

::Dieses Ding hatte einen _Namen_?!:: Der Blonde konnte nicht umhin zu lachen.

::Was denn?::, erkundigte sich Nagini neugierig.

::So einen Satz hat Hermine auch gesagt::, offenbarte der Angesprochene, als er sich soweit beruhigt hatte. ::Wie auch immer... Hermine, Ron und ich haben den Hund mal aus Zufall zu Gesicht bekommen, haben herausgefunden, dass der Stein der Weisen unter der Falltür, die der Hund bewacht hat, versteckt lag und dass ihn jemand stehlen wollte. Damals haben wir gedacht, dass es Severus war, der dies tun wollte.::

::Dieser Severus Snape?::

::Jap. Er war unser Professor für Zaubertränke und er hat mich bis aufs Blut gehasst.::

»Warum?«

::Nun, mein Vater war nicht besonders freundlich zu ihm, als sie zur Schule gegangen waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er wirklich abscheulich zu ihm gewesen. Und Severus hat meinen Vater in mir gesehen, da wir uns bis auf die Augen sehr ähnlich gesehen haben. Aber dieser Hass zwischen uns hat sich gelegt, bevor ich gegangen bin. Doch dazu später. Wie gesagt haben wir herausgefunden, dass jemand den Stein stehlen wollte und wir hatten Severus im Visier. Durch Hagrid hat Voldemort erfahren, wie er an Fluffy vorbei kommen kann. Dass er herausgefunden hat, wie er die anderen Fallen, welche noch ein paar Lehrer gestellt haben, umgehen konnte, verdankte er wohl Quirrell. Da er ja weniger als ein Geist war, konnte er sich in einem Körper einnisten und er hat Quirrell ausgewählt. Er steckte in seinem Hinterkopf.::

::Pfui Teufel!::, quiekte Nagini entsetzt. Angelus konnte wegen der kurzen Atempause Toms nur ahnen, dass dieser nicht begeistert davon war.

::Meine Meinung. Ron, Hermine und ich haben von Hagrid erfahren, dass er betrunken einem Vermummten im Eberkopf alles über Fluffy erzählt hat und wir -::, begann Angelus.

::Warum hat dieser Trottel überhaupt etwas ausgeplaudert? Der kann doch nicht mal so dumm sein, wenn er besoffen ist!::, murmelte Tom, jedoch für jeden gut hörbar.

::Hagrid mochte schon immer Drachen. Der Vermummte hatte ein Drachenbaby dabei und hat es Hagrid angeboten, doch er wollte wissen, was Hagrid noch für Wesen pflegte. Anscheinend wollte er es nur in gute Hände geben. Und ein dreiköpfiger Hund... natürlich hat ihm Hagrid dies dann verklickert...::

::Kein Kommentar::, murmelte der Halbvampir kopfschüttelnd. ::Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Voldemort ziemlich clever war.::

::Natürlich war er clever, schließlich war er dein 'altes Ich'! Und ein Halbvampir, der nicht so leicht den Löffel abgibt und obendrein noch den besten Abschluss Hogwarts' gemacht hat, ist alles andere als dumm! Vermutlich warst du so gut wie Dumbledore, oder vielleicht noch besser!::

::Tatsächlich? Das sind doch mal gute Aussichten!::, meinte der Schwarzhaarige erfreut.

::Bild dir nicht zu viel drauf ein, Darling! Später wirst du lernfaul und wirst schlechter abschneiden als Crabbe und Goyle!::, tadelte der Blonde ernst.

::Jaja... Wer sind Crabbe und Goyle? Ich glaub, schon einmal diese Namen gehört zu haben.::

::Jaah, vermutlich. Aber du kennst bestimmt nicht diese Nullnummern, die ich meine. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Zwei Fressmaschinen, totale Dummköpfe, verprügeln gerne Leute und haben ihr erstes Jahr vermutlich nur deshalb geschafft, weil Severus nicht wollte, dass jemand aus seinem Haus sitzen bleibt.::

::Hmpf! Als ob ich mit denen was gemein habe!::, empörte sich Tom. ::Sahen sie wenigstens einigermaßen gut aus?:: Angelus konnte nicht anders, als einfach nur laut loszulachen.

::Gut ausgesehen?::, prustete er mehr als nur belustigt. ::Glaub mir, Schatz, sie hatten mehr Verstand als ein gutes Aussehen und ihr Gehirn war so groß wie eine Walnuss!::

::Oh ja, jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ich absolut nichts mit ihnen gemein habe!::

::Gut, ich stimme dir zu::, nickte Angelus. Diese Lachattacke hatte zwar gut getan, doch sein Hals fühlte sich etwas kratzig an. ::Später - ungefähr am Ende des Schuljahres - haben wir von Hagrid herausgefunden, wie man Fluffy umgeht und noch in dieser Nacht sind wir aufgebrochen, um den Dieb davon abzuhalten, den Stein zu stehlen. Eigentlich wollten wir ja Dumbledore davon erzählen, doch der war im Ministerium. Wir haben die Fallen hinter uns gebracht und da Ron bewusstlos geschlagen worden war und Hermine ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen musste, bin ich allein weiter gegangen. Ich habe Quirrell entdeckt und kurz darauf Voldemort. Ich habe es geschafft, den Stein an mich zu bekommen und Quirrell konnte mich wegen dem Blutschutz meiner Mutter, den Voldemort immer noch daran gehindert hatte mich berühren zu können, nicht anfassen. Wenn er meine Haut berührte, veräzte ich ihn. Schließlich ist er daran gestorben und Voldemort hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich wurde bewusstlos. Drei Tage später bin ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht.::

Angelus erzählte weiter. Stundenlang, so kam es ihm vor, offenbarte er dem Slytherinerben, der Schlange und der Fee sein gesamtes Leben. Absolut alles. Über seine Ereignisse in seinen Schuljahren, die Flucht seines Paten, die Auferstehung Lord Voldemorts, seine Entdeckung bezüglich der Rumtreiber und Severus Snape und schlussendlich seines Aufbruchs in das Jahr 1945. Sein Hals war kratzig, als er aufhörte zu sprechen. Es hatte zwar kurze Unterbrechungen gegeben - die hauptsächlich Dank der nicht selten vorkommenden Kommentaren seiner Freunde stattfanden -, dennoch zauberte er sich ein Glas Wasser herbei, welches er gierig leer trank.


	15. Magische Schlangen

Vorwort:

Falls sich jemand fragt, warum zwei Kapitel auf einmal kommen: Ich war ne lange Zeit zu faul, hier immer noch mal alles durchzulesen um gewisse Zeichen mit anderen zu ersetzen, damit man erkennen kann wann Gedanken kommen und so. Tut mir Leid, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Damit ihr mir auch nich zuuuuu böse seid, hab ich beide Chaps auf einmal geupdatet. Und vielen Dank für die Kommis!

Eure Black Licentia

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Magische Schlangen**

»RIDDLE, ANGELUS, BEWEGT EURE ÄRSCHE AUS DEM BETT!!!« Mit diesem äußerst freundlich augedrückten Satz wurden Angelus und Tom geweckt.

»Eure ziemlich scharfen Ärsche, wollte Min sagen.«

»Sharron!«

»Was? Sie haben rattenscharfe Hintern!«

»Klappe, ihr Monster!«, fuhr ein müder Halbvampir dazwischen. So früh am Morgen solch eine Diskussion zu erleben... Nein, das war definitiv nicht das, was Tom wollte. Gähnend rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und schielte auf den Wecker. Sogleich entfuhr seiner Kehle ein Stöhnen. Acht Uhr! Wie lange waren sie heute Nacht - oder eher Morgen - wach gewesen? Bestimmt bis vier Uhr. »Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Frühstück gibts um neun!«

»Ja, und bis ihr fertig seid, ist es zehn vor neun! Los, bewegt euch! Sag mal, ist dieser blonde Dummkopf wieder eingeschlafen?!«, wollte Minerva empört wissen, die schon angezogen, gewaschen und fertig vor dem Bett Toms stand, in dem sein Geliebter und er eingeschlafen waren. Tom guckte auf seine andere Seite und tatsächlich: Angel war wieder in Morpheus Arme abgedriftet. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war selten der Anblick vergönnt, seinen Engel schlafen zu sehen, stand dieser doch immer vor ihm auf. Es sah einfach süß aus, wie der Kleinere so friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte und wie er seine zarten Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt hatte.

»Bei Gryffindors Unterhosen, weck diesen Trottel!«, motzte die McGonagall und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften.

»Ich darf doch wohl bitten, meine Liebe. Godrics Unterhosen sollten aus ihrem Gefluche rausgehalten werden«, konnte man eine tadelnte Stimme vernehmen. Verblüfft wandten sich drei Köpfe - die Tom, Minerva und Sharron gehörten - an eine Wand, an der ein Porträt hing. In diesem war eine Bibliothek abgebildet, welche viele Bücherregale enthielt. Der blonde Mann, welcher eigentlich vor ihrer Wohnzimmertür in einem Sessel sitzen sollte, nahm gerade eins der Wälzer in seine Hand. Tom runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann hing der da? Er könnte schwören, dass er dieses Porträt noch nie gesehen hatte.

»Ähm...« Minerva räusperte sich. »Verzeihung, Sir, aber was machen Sie hier? Sollten Sie nicht Leute in unsere Wohnung herein lassen, die Ihnen das richtige Passwort nennen?«

»Sicher, aber mir wurde da vorne langweilig. Abgesehen davon gehört diese schick eingerichtete Wohnung nicht Ihnen, sondern mir.«

»Hmpf, schick eingerichtet, sagt er...«, murmelte der Slytherinerbe in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. So viel er bemerkt hatte, waren hauptsächlich rote Farben hier. Und das war alles andere als schick.

»Problem, Mr. Slytherinschüler?«, erkundigte sich der Mann gereizt.

»Oh nein, Sir.«

»Gut!«

»Was meinen Sie damit, dass Ihnen diese Wohnung gehört?«, fragte Sharron neugierig und huschte vor das Bild.

»So wie ich es gesagt habe, Miss. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden...« Und schon war der Mann verschwunden.

»Also, das ist ja wohl... Den knüpf ich mir vor!«, nuschelte die Patil und stürmte aus dem Raum, um zweifelsfrei einen gewissen Porträtbewohner aufzusuchen. Tom und Minerva sahen ihr verdutzt hinterher. Doch schließlich wandte sich die Gryffindor an den jungen Mann.

»Riddle, weck diesen Trottel auf und macht euch fertig. Ich geh und halte Sharron davon ab, den Mann zu bedrängen... oder zu beleidigen. Äh... Was ist denn mit deiner Wange passiert?«, fragte sie grinsend, als besagtes Körperteil näher betrachtete. Man konnte einen wunderbaren Handabdruck sehen, der jedoch sehr schmerzhaft aussah. Tom hielt sich seine Wange.

»Nichts, was dich angehen würde!«

»Hat dir jemand eine gescheuert? Wurde langsam Mal auch Zeit. Wer war es? Dann könnte ich mich bedanken.«

»Verschwinde, McGonagall! Ansonsten beweg ich mich hier kein Stück und du bekommst eine schlechte Note im Bezug auf Teamarbeit!«, keifte Tom.

»Okay, okay, beruhig dich. Ich geh ja schon. Aber jetzt weck deinen Freund!«, sagte sie und stürmte aus dem Raum, schlug die Tür hinter sich laut ins Schloss, um möglichst schnell ihre beste Freundin dazu abzuhalten, den Mann zu beleidigen. Seufzend blickte der Schwarzhaarige wieder zu seinem Schatz. Er hatte gestern Dinge erfahren, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte und es graute ihm davor, vielleicht Lord Voldemort zu werden. Der Mann hatte Angel so sehr weh getan...

::Tommy? Ist sie weg?::, konnte man eine zischelnde Stimmer vernehmen, dessen Besitzerin anscheinend unter dem Himmelbett lag. Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich der Halbvampir über den Rand.

::Nagini! Was tust du da?::

::Ich hab mich verdrückt, als ich Stimmen gehört hab, dessen Besitzer anscheinend hier rein wollten...::

::Gut gemacht, meine Süße::, seufzte Tom und schnappte sich die Schlange, um sie wieder aufs Bett zu legen. ::Wo ist Talia?::

::Hm? Oh, die ist wieder einmal zum Kraken.::

::Ah ja. Muss ja ein guter Gesprächspartner sein... Wir sollten unser Energiebündel jetzt wecken.::

::Tom? Du bist doch nicht sauer auf ihn, oder? Weil er nichts von seiner Herkunft erzählt hat, meine ich.::

::Nein::, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige kopfschüttelnd. ::Ich denke, ich hätte ähnlich reagiert, wie er es getan hat. Man sollte eben nicht groß rumposaunen, dass man aus der Zukunft kommt. Und erst recht nicht vor seinem früheren Todfeind. Und außerdem liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr, als dass ich lange wütend auf ihn sein könnte.::

::Gut. Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.:: Tom lachte leise, bevor er sich zu dem Blonden lehnte und ihn sanft küsste. Nach einiger Zeit wurde der Kuss erwiedert. Angelus öffnete träge seine Smaragde und gähnte, nachdem der Ältere sich von ihm löste.

»Endlich wach, Schlafmütze?«, neckte Tom sanft. Angel sah ihn müde und auch etwas belustigt an.

»Das sagt der Richtige, Tommy. Du bist doch derjenige, den man jeden Morgen aus dem Bett jagen muss.«

»Na und? Ich brauch eben meinen Schönheitsschlaf«, antwortete der Slytherinerbe arrogant und erhob sich mit einem überheblichen Blick. Angelus lachte los.

»Schönheitsschlaf? Tz, da musst du aber ganz viel schlafen!«, spottete der Todesengel und schälte sich ebenfalls aus seinem warmen Lager.

»Wie freundlich du doch bist. Findest du mich wirklich so hässlich?« Mit einem weinerlichen Blick wurde Angel angesehen. Der Jüngere lachte, während er seinen Geliebten von hinten umarmte.

»Unsinn, Süßer. Du bist wunderschön«, hauchte er in Toms Ohr, verpasste diesem so eine Gänsehaut. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich der Riddle in der Umarmung um und küsste Angelus zärtlich. Doch es wurde schon bald ein Zungenkuss, den sie erst wegen einem schlangenähnlichen Räuspern unterbrachen. Fragend sahen sie zu der Schlange.

::Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich euch in eurer wichtigen Tätigkeit unterbreche, aber solltet ihr euch nicht richten? Ganz davon zu Schweigen, dass ich noch ein kleines Schlängelchen bin und ihr mir ein Vorbild sein müsst.::

::Ein Vorbild? Dir? Tom hat dich bereits unheimlich verzogen, da hilft das beste Vorbild nichts::, kommentierte der Zeitreisende und erntete dafür eine Kopfnuss.

::Das war gemein!::, schmollte Nagini kindlich und rollte sich zusammen, doch sie wussten alle drei, dass es eher als Spaß gemeint war.

::Ich würde mich ja jetzt entschuldigen, Schätzchen, jedoch müssen wir uns richten, wie du schon gesagt hast.:: Angelus löste sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen und kramte in seinem Schrank nach seiner Schuluniform. ::Wofür sollen wir uns eigentlich fertig machen?::

::Frühstück. McGonagall hat uns geweckt.::

::Ah ja, alles klar.:: Angel drehte sich mit seiner Kleidung im Arm um und sah sich seinen Schatz genauer an. Er bemerkte erst jetzt die geschundene Wange und beschaute sie reuevoll.

::Das da tut mir übrigens Leid::, murmelte er und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft die Wange, worauf Tom noch ein kurzes Ziehen spürte, ehe der Schmerz ganz verflog.

::Halb so schlimm...::, lächelte der Slytherinerbe und küsste den Kleineren.

---

Pünktlich um neun Uhr standen Tom und Angelus vor der Große Halle. Sie traten ein und der Lärm, der ihnen zuvor noch in den Ohren gedröhnt hatte, verstummte wie auf Knopfdruck. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, selbst die Lehrer starrten sie an. Beide zogen die Augenbrauen hoch, während sie zu ihren Plätzen liefen. Während Eileen und Keira eher teilnahmslos dreinsahen, war Sharrons Blick schuldbewusst und Minervas leicht bedrückt. Die beiden Slytherins setzten sich.

»Sharron?«, erkundigte sich Angel mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen.

»Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte das gar nicht! Ich hab mit Minerva darüber im Gang geredet und die Porträts haben es wie Lauffeuer verbreitet! Ich wollte es wirklich nicht!«, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, während sie schützend die Hände vor sich hob.

»Was wolltest du nicht, Patil?«, fragte Tom gezwungen höflich. Schließlich waren auch die Lehrer anwesend und sein immer freundliches Image wollte er nicht ganz verlieren.

»Erzählen, dass -«, begann die Gryffindor, wurde jedoch von einer piepsenden, männlichen Stimme unterbrochen.

»Tom! Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?! Du bist nicht mit dieser Bastard zusammen, richtig?! Das ist doch eine Lüge!«, kreischte Cygnus Mädchen-like und trampelte auf die Gruppe zu. Angelus seufzte und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände, während der Slytherinerbe die Augen zusammen kniff.

»Nenn ihn nicht Bastard, Cygnus!«, zischte er bedrohlich und es hörte sich beinahe wie Parsel an. Der Blonde hob den Kopf. Das war eine Situation, die er ganz sicher nicht verpassen wollte.

»A-Aber Tom...«, stammelte der Black hilflos.

»Stimmt es wirklich?«, mischte sich Orion ein, der nur ein Tisch von ihnen entfernt saß.

»Ja, Problem damit?«, fuhr Tom nun seinen Freund an.

»Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich freu mich für euch«, lächelte dieser zurück. Angelus seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte Orion wirklich gern. Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, kreischten Mädchen etwas, was sich verdächtig nach »Oh, wie süß!«, »Das ist so niedlich!« und »Heiß!« anhörte. Während Jungs eher das Gesicht verzogen oder ihnen abstoßende Blicke zuwarfen, jedoch konnte man auch viele männliche Schreie vernehmen, die »Glückwunsch!« enthielten. Viele lächelte erfreut. Und Angelus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er Hagrid ebenfalls leicht lächeln sah. Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte sich der Todesengel zu Minerva und Sharron, die ebenfalls lächelten, wobei die McGonagall versuchte ihres hinter der Hand zu verstecken.

»Danke, ihr Plappermäuler.« Angel schenkte ihnen ein liebes Lächeln, welches schief grinsend erwiedert wurde. Nun bat Dippet laut stark um Ruhe, was jedoch erst nach vielen Glückwünschen eintrat. Cygnus sah ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche, bevor er aus der Halle stürmte, doch niemand achtete darauf. Fröhlich aß Angelus nun sein Frühstück, er hatte jetzt so richtig Apettit.

»War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?«, flüsterte Tom in sein Ohr, was ihn grinsen ließ.

»Habs mir schlimmer vorgestellt.«

»Gut.«

Nach dem Frühstück übergab Dumbledore ihnen ihre Stundepläne für den heutigen Tag und rauschte anschließend zu den nächsten Schülern. Die Slytherins studierten sie sofort.

_1. + 2. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, 3. Verwandlung, 4. Geschichte der Zauberei, 5. + 6. Zaubertränke_

Tom seufzte auf. Verwandlung. Bei Albus-ich-bin-zu-jedem-freundlich-und-höflich-Dumbledore. Na wunderbar. Und dann auch noch Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns. Noch besser! Hoffentlich schlief er nicht ein...

---

Die Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin trafen pünktlich zu Unterrichtsbeginn auf dem Schlossgelände ein. Der Todesengel bemerkte sofort die bösen Blicke Nathalies und Cygnus'. Beide standen in seiner Nähe. Ihn verwunderte es nicht, dass er schon fast schadenfroh war.

»Guten Morgen, Schüler«, meldete sich nun Professor Iroshima zu Wort. »Heute werden wir uns magische Schlangen vornehmen.« Minerva warf ihrem blonden Zimmernachbarn einen verstohlenen Blick zu, was er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln erwiederte.

»Setzt euch doch bitte«, lächelte der Lehrer und zauberte Decken her, worauf sie sich niederließen. »Und nun, wer kann mir sagen, was das hier für eine Schlange ist?« Er zog ein großes Tuch von einem Glaskasten. Es standen zwei dieser Kasten hinter ihm, doch eine war noch verdeckt. Die Schlange, die sich in dem nun sehbaren Glaskasten wand, hatte drei Köpfe, die Streifen auf ihrem Körper waren eine Mischung aus orange und schwarz. Anscheinend war auf dem Tuch ein Zauber gelegt worden, der das Gezische, welches jetzt laut einsetzte, gedämpft hatte.Tom und Angel konnten verstehen, wie sich die Köpfe gegenseitig und teilweise auch Iroshima beleidigten. Die beiden Slytherins konnten sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, es war aber auch zu interessant, was die wirklich noch junge Schlange für Wörter kannte. Sie war erst fünfzig Centimeter groß und die beiden wussten, dass sie - wenn sie erst einmal ausgewachsen war - um die zwei Meter lang sein würde.

»Ja, Miss McGonagall?«

»Es ist eine Runespoor, Sir.«

»Das stimmt, Miss McGonagall. Drei Punkte für Gryffindor. Wer kann mir sagen, woher sie ursprünglich kommen? Mr. Riddle?«

»Aus Burkina Faso, das liegt in West-Afrika, Professor.«

»Drei Punkte für Slytherin. Weiß auch jemand, ob sie wirklich so gefährlich ist, wie manche behaupten? Immerhin haben sehr viele Magier eine Runespoor, um möglichst viel Eindruck zu schinden.«

»Das sind dann aber nur Schwarzmagier!«, warf ein Gryffindor ein.

»Hauptsächlich ja, Mr. Greenwell. Aber auch Weißmagier besitzen solche Schlangen. Nun, um wieder auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen. Wie gefährlich ist sie? Mr. Black?«

»Da sie drei Köpfe hat, ist sie umso gefährlicher«, antwortete Cygnus selbstgefällig. Angelus schnaubte laut.

»Mr. Nexima? Sie haben etwas einzuwenden?«, wandte sich der Professor an den Zeitreisenden, welcher schwören könnte, dass der Mann ziemlich amüsiert war.

»Allerdings, Sir. Runespoors sind absolut harmlos, sie sehen mit ihren drei Köpfen nur so gefährlich aus.«

»Das stimmt nicht, Nexima! Jeder sagt, dass sie giftig sind!«, fauchte Cygnus.

»Du bringst es auf den Punkt, du Hohlkopf! Jeder sagt es, deswegen denken es auch so viele, wie du! Dabei ist es nur ein Gerücht!«, keifte Angelus zurück. Cygnus wollte gerade eine heftige Erwiederung ausprechen - immerhin sprang er schon von der Decke auf -, als ihr Lehrer einschritt.

»Meine Herren, bitte. Mr. Black, Mr. Nexima hat absolut Recht. Es ist ein Gerücht, nichts weiter. Diese Schlangen sind magisch, ja, aber nicht giftig.« Angelus konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, seinem neuen Feind kindisch die Zunge rauszustrecken. Doch ein überhebliches Grinsen konnte er nicht vermeiden, was den Black knurren ließ.

»Mr. Nexima, Sie bekommen ebenfalls drei Punkte für ihr Haus. Ähm... Warum schreiben Sie eigentlich nicht mit?«, erkundigte sich der Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sah sich in der Runde um. Hastig kramten die Schüler in ihren Taschen nach Pergament, Feder und Tinte.

»Gut. Dann zu meiner nächsten Frage: Was für magische Fähigkeiten hat die Runespoor? Ja, Miss Patil?«

»Nun, jeder der drei Köpfe hat eigene Aufgaben, Sir. Der eine plant, der andere träumt und der dritte kritisiert.«

»Drei Punkte. Kann mir jemand sagen, warum es häufig nur noch zwei Köpfe gibt? Niemand?«, fragte er leicht enttäuscht. »Oh kommt schon, das ist logisches Denken. Ah, Mr. Riddle.«

»Sie streiten sich«, erwiederte der Halbvampir. Darauf gekommen war er nur, weil die Köpfe der Runespoor in dem Glaskasten, der mit Blättern, Erde und Äste ausgestattet war, sich stritten. Der Kopf, der anscheinend der Kritiker war, nörgelte an den anderen beiden, dass es ihn selbst schon nervte.

»Der kritisierende Kopf mault den Träumer und den Planer oft an, weshalb sie so genervt sind, dass sie ihn einfach gemeinsam abbeißen.« Gesegnet sei seine Gabe, mit den Schlangen zu sprechen. Zwei der Köpfe bedrohten im Moment den dritten, doch jetzt sahen sie fast erstaunt zu dem Slytherinerben. Anscheinend konnten sie genauso wie Nagini die menschliche Sprache verstehen.

»Korrekt. Fünf Punkte für Ihr Haus, Mr. Riddle. Nun, aber das sind nicht wirklich die magischen Fähigkeiten, auch wenn es nur wenige Schlangen gibt, die so intelligent sind, wie die Runespoors. Was ist ihre eigentliche Magie? Miss Malfoy?«

»Ihre Besitzer werden oft zu Parselmünder, jedoch nur, wenn wenn sie es aus eigenem Willen möchten. Derjenige, der sie gut behandelt und dem sie bedingungslos vertrauen, kann sie verstehen, doch wirklich nur sie. Gegenüber anderen Schlangen ist diese Gabe wirkungslos«, sprach das Mädchen arrogant.

»Ich würde es nicht einmal dieser Schlampe wünschen, so ein nervendes Tier zu besitzen und es dann auch noch zu verstehen«, nuschelte Angelus in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart und sah die Blonde stirnrunzelnd an, während Tom breit grinste.

»Mr. Nexima? Haben Sie etwas gesagt?«, fragte Professor Iroshima höflich, worauf der Blonde in freundlich anlächelte.

»Nein, Sir, habe ich nicht.«

»Sicher?«

»Ja, Sir.«

»Nun gut. Hat noch jemand Fragen im Bezug auf diese Schlange?«

»Ja, Sir, ich hätte eine«, meldete sich Angel zu Wort, als niemand sonst etwas sagte. »Woher haben Sie diese ne... nette Schlange?« Puh, fast hätte er nervig gesagt. Diese blöde Schlange brachte ihn mit ihrem Gekeife völlig aus dem Konzept.

»Weshalb wollen Sie das wissen, Mr. Nexima?«

»Neugierde der Tierschützer.« Der Lehrer lachte vergnügt auf.

»Wenn das so ist, muss ich mich natürlich rechtfertigen: Ich habe sie von meiner Schwester bekommen, die in Afrika an der Forschung magischer Tiere arbeitet. Diese Runespoor ist Waise und meine Schwester hat zu viel zu tun, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Desgalb übernehme ich den Job.«

»Achso.«

»Ja. Und nun zu der zweiten Schlange.« Der Mann zog ein Tuch von einem weiteren Glaskäfig. Die Schlange, die sich in diesem bedrohlich zischend wandt, hatte eine Größe von eineinhalb Meter - weshalb der Käfig auch umso größer war - und ihre Schuppen waren alle mitternachtsblau. Sie sah ziemlich wütend aus.

»Und? Wer möchte mir sagen, wie diese hübsche Schlange heißt?«, fragte der Lehrer.

::Lass mich hier raus, Mensch!::, zischte die Schlange sauer, doch es war klar, dass er sie nicht verstand. ::Hey! Alter Schnösel, ich hab Hunger!::

»Ja, Mr. Black?«, rief Iroshima Orion auf.

»Es ist eine Subdola. Sie ist für ihre Listigkeit bekannt und sie ist unheimlich klug.«

»Drei Punkte. Woher weiß man, dass sie listig und klug ist, Miss Krelin?«

»Viele Parselmünder sind auf ihre unschuldige Art und ihre sanften Wörter hereingefallen. Diese Schlangen wissen laut den Büchern von Natur aus, wie man Menschen, die Parsel sprechen, anlocken kann.«

»Sanfte Wörter...«, wiederholte Angel zweifelnd und besah sich die Schimpfwörter ausspuckende Schlange. Wieder grinste Tom leicht.

»Drei Punkte für Gryffindor. Miss Malfoy, würden Sie mir bitte sagen, was die magischen Fähigkeiten der Subdola ist?«, sprach Professor Iroshima das blonde Mädchen an, welches nun von ihrer Tätigkeit - Nägel feilen - aufsah.

»N-Natürlich, Sir... Sie... nun, sie... Also, es ist nicht leicht zu beschreiben...«, stammelte das Mädchen hilflos, plötzlich nicht mehr so arrogant. Da alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, versteckte sie ihre Hand hinter ihrem Rücken.

»Was ist, Nathie? Nagel abgebrochen?«, warf der Todesengel grinsend ein. Er hatte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen können. Die Malfoy sah ihn bitterböse an, während die Gryffindors hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten und die restlichen Slytherins ihre Haltungen bewahrten, anstatt Nathalie und gewiss auch Angelus zu erwürgen.

»Mr. Nexima, könnten Sie Ihr - entschuldigen Sie meine Ausdrucksweise - freches Mundwerk halten?«, seufzte der Lehrer und lehnte sich an den Tisch, auf dem der Glaskasten der Subdola stand.

»Verzeihen Sie, Sir«, entschuldigte sich Angelus mit einem treudoofen Blick.

Jonathan Iroshima konnte einfach nicht anders: Er musste lächeln. Dieser Junge war so anders als die restlichen Slytherins, ja er war sogar total unterschiedlich gegenüber all den anderen Schülern. Egal ob aus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw. Diesem Jungen konnte er nicht böse sein, dafür war einfach zu... einzigartig. Solche Menschen traf man wirklich selten, wie der dreißigjährige Mann erst jetzt so richtig bemerkte.

Tom gab seinem Geliebten einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. »Du bist so unfreundlich.«

»Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich bin die Freundlichkeit in Person!«, protestierte der Blonde leicht schmollend, worauf Tom, Orion und Minerva amüsiert schnaubten.

»Du und freundlich, ja klar. Träum weiter«, mischte sich Minerva in das Gespräch ein.

»Sei du mal still, Miss Schulsprecherin. Gegen dich bin ich ein Engel!«, murmelte Angelus gut hörbar, worauf er wieder angeschnaubt wurde. Angelus beschloss, jetzt seine Klappe zu halten so wie es der freundliche Professor wollte und nahm sich vor, seinem Vater und Siurs in Sachen Streiche Konkurrenz zu machen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er jetzt mit schmollen anfing. Er war freundlich, da gab es nichts dran zu rütteln und es war ihm egal was diese fiesen, gemeinen Trottel sagten! Immerhin hatte keiner der Lehrer hier - mal abgesehen von Kaiman - etwas gegen ihn.

/Bis jetzt noch nicht.../, ertönte da eine Stimme in Angels Kopf, die sich verdächtig nach Severus anhörte.

»Haben Sie Ihre Diskussion beendet?«, fragte nun der Professor leicht lächelnd. Minerva sah schuldbewusst drein.

»Entschuldigung, Professor«, nuschelte sie beschämt.

»Schon in Ordnung, Miss McGonagall. Kann mir nun jemand meine Frage, die ich Miss Malfoy gestellt habe, beantworten? Achja, übrigens fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Ja, Mr. Sinatry?«

»Die Subdola kann Menschen und auch Tiere mit einer Berührung in einen Schlaf versetzen, der nur durch einen ganz speziellen Gegentrank aufgehoben werden kann. Ihr Schlangengift ist dafür auch von Nöten, Sir«, leierte ein Slytherin runter.

»Korrekt. Drei Punkte für Ihr Haus. Woher stammen diese Schlangen? Miss Ceina?«

»Aus Australien, Professor.«

»Drei Punkte für Gryffindor. Wie gefährlich ist ihr Gift, Mr. Slooping?«

»Es ist nicht tödlich. Es verätzt nur die Haut, sollte diese Schlange einen Menschen beißen, Sir. Das Gift allgemein im Körper ist nicht so schlimm, man bekommt nur leichte Krämpfe, die sich jedoch wieder legen.«

»Weitere drei Punkte für Gryffindor.« Der Lehrer warf die Tücher wieder über die Kasten und stellte sich vor die beiden Tische, lehnte sich leicht an sie. Tom und Angelus atmeten erleichtert aus. Das Gekeife der Schlangen hatte sie wirklich unheimlich genervt. Iroshima sah auf seine Uhr, doch anscheinend hatten sie noch kein Unterichtsende. »Jetzt noch ein bisschen Theorie. Wer kann mir eine magische Schlange nennen, die wirklich gefährlich ist? Mr. Riddle?«

»Der Basilisk, Sir. Die Grüne gekrönte Riesenschlange ermordet jedes Lebewesen, das ihm begegnet, mit seinen furchtbaren Waffen: Neben den tödlich giftigen Fangzähnen ist dies der berüchtigte 'Basiliskenblick'. Ein einziger Blick der großen gelben Augen der Schlange tötet seine Opfer wahllos und sofort. Zumindest wenn man keine Zauber auf sie legt, die jedoch nur ihre Besitzer aussprechen können. Mit diesem Zauber können sie es selbst aussuchen, ob sie ihren Gegenüber töten oder nicht. Basilisken können Jahrhunderte überleben und nur das Krähen eines Hahns ist für sie tödlich. Dagegen sind sie machtlos. Die Anwesenheit eines Basilisken genügt, um Spinnen - selbst Acromentulas - in Panik zu versetzen und in die Flucht zu treiben. Wegen der unausweichlichen Todesgefahr, die Basilisken für alle in ihrer Umgebung bedeuten, ist es schon seit dem Mittelalter verboten, sie zu erzeugen. Zwar sind die hierfür notwendigen Materialien nicht schwer zu beschaffen, aber selbst ein Monsterfreund würde wahrscheinlich in diesem Fall nicht in Versuchung kommen. Basilisken sind nur von Jemandem kontrollierbar, der ihnen Befehle in der Schlangensprache erteilen kann, Professor.«

»Wunderbar erklärt, Mr. Riddle. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Noch eine weitere Schlange?«

»Die Astuta Dipsas, Sir. Diese Schlange ist ebenfalls magisch, sie ist sehr groß und absolut listig, giftig und gefährlich. Jede Astuta Dipsas haben unterschiedliche Farben, weshalb man sie auch erst erkennt, wenn sie ihre Magie einsetzen«, sagte Minerva.

»Das stimmt, Miss McGonagall. Können Sie mir auch noch sagen, was ihre Magie bewirkt?«

»Natürlich, Sir. Sie kann entscheiden, für wen ihr Gift gefährlich ist. Schwache und auch manche starke Zauber kann sie abwehren... Ähm... Außerdem kann sie, wenn sie ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht hat, ein Element kontrollieren. Sie ist übrigens ebenfalls unheimlich intelligent.«

»Acht Punkt für Ihr Haus. Wer kann mir mehr über ihr Gift sagen? Mr. Riddle?«

»Ihr Gift ist außergewöhnlich, Professor. Mit diesem kann sie heilen, töden, alles verätzen, etwas explodieren lassen oder Schmerzen ähnlich dem Crucio erschaffen lassen.«

»Fünf Punkte, Mr. Riddle.« Professor Iroshima, kramte etwas in seiner Tasche, während sich Tom zu Angelus beugte.

»Nagini ist übrigens eine Astuta Dipsas«, hauchte er in sein Ohr, was den Blonden überrascht umdrehen ließ, immerhin saß Tom genau hinter ihm.

»Tatsächlich?«, flüsterte er erstaunt. Tom nickte grinsend. Angelus wandte sich immer noch überrascht wieder nach vorne. Er bemerkte, dass der Lehrer sie beide mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtausdruck besah.

»Mr. Riddle, Mr. Nexima, was muss ich tun, damit Sie endlich kommentarlos dem Unterricht beiwohnen? Ich weiß ja, dass Sie eigentlich gar nicht hier sein müssten, bei Ihrem Wissen. Aber es gibt auch Schüler, die nicht so vorbereitet sind«, meinte er seufzend.

»Verzeihung, Sir, wird nicht wieder vorkommen«, entschuldigten sich die beiden Slytherins gleichzeitig.

»Ja klar...«, murmelte Orion gut vernehmbar. »Was wär denn eine Beziehung ohne Flirterei?«

»Klappe, Black!«, zischte Tom. Der Professor räuspete sich.

»Wenn Sie dann fertig wären...? Vielen Dank. Hier habe ich eine Liste, die alle magischen Schlangen, denen ihr besser aus dem Weg geht, enthält«, erklärte er und hielt Pergamente hoch, die er dann austeilte. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. »Bis zur nächsten Stunde werden Sie diese Tabelle benutzen, um mir einen Aufsatz zu überbringen, der möglichst lang sein sollte. Ihr werdet darüber berichten, was für magische Fähigkeiten diese Schlangen haben. Und nun, guten Tag.« Die Schüler packten zusammen, ebenso der Lehrer. Bevor jedoch die Gruppe bestehend aus Angelus, Tom, Orion, Marius und Anthony gehen konnte, meldete sich Professor Iroshima noch einmal zu Wort.

»Mr. Nexima, könnten Sie noch einen Augenblick hier bleiben?«

»Natürlich, Sir«, meinte Angesprochener überrascht und stiefelte zu dem Mann, welcher gerade die Decken verschwinden ließ. Danach zog er wortlos das Tuch von dem Glaskasten, in welchem die Runespoor sich wand. Wieder konnte Angelus das Gekeife hören, was ihn leicht das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Nach einem Blick über die Schultern wusste Angel, dass sein Geliebter einen Abgang gemacht hatte, um dieser Folter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Todesengel wimmerte kaum hörbar.

»Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr. Nexima?«, fragte Iroshima neugierig.

»Och, nein, Sir. Alles bestens.«

»Oh, gut. Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?«

»Sicher.«

»Danke. Hier«, lächelte der Mann freundlich und drückte Angelus den Glaskasten der Runespoor in den Arm.

»Was?«, fragte Angelus verwirrt.

»Ich habe nicht wirklich die Zeit, mich um zwei Schlangen zu kümmern. Ich muss mich um meinen Unterricht kümmern und Sie sind einer der wenigen Schüler, die auch so intelligent genug sind, um nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zu sitzen. Deswegen könnten Sie sich ja eine Weile um sie kümmern, nicht?«

»B-B-Bitte?! Nein! Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen bin?«, fragte der Zeitreisende verzweifelt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er sollte sich um dieses nervige Monster kümmern?! Das war doch ein schlechter Traum!

»Nun, Sie können gut mit Tieren umgehen. Das habe ich schon bei den Einhörner bemerkt. Der Leithengst hat sich richtig an Sie geschmiegt. Und da Sie ein Tierschützer sind...« Der ältere Mann ließ den Satz offen. Angelus biss sich auf seine Zunge. Er hatte doch nur nachgefragt, damit er niemals in einen Laden stiefelte, in dem es eventuell eine Runespoor gab! Das war wirklich ein Alptraum!

»Professor Iroshima, ich bitte Sie! Kann das nicht ein anderer Schüler machen? Ich meine, Tom ist doch genauso gut wie ich! Oder Minerva! Ja! Minerva ist die perfekte Person!«, versuchte er seinen Lehrer umzustellen. Dieser nahm sich den anderen Glaskasten und seine Tasche, ehe er die beiden Tische verschwinden ließ.

»Mr. Nexima, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die richtige Person für so etwas sind. Einen schönen Tag noch.« Hilflos musste Angel mitansehen, wie der Professor Richtung Schloss marschierte. Warum in Merlins ungewaschener Unterhose hatte er nicht einfach seine Klappe gehalten? Die Symphatie, die er für diesen Mann verspürt hatte, verflog blitzschnell. Er sah zu der Schlange, deren Köpfe alle ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten. Der Kasten war erstaunlich leicht.

/Ich könnte sie im See ertrinken lassen oder den schrecklichsten Wesen im Wald zum Fraß vorwerfen... Ich könnte sie auch begraben oder ihnen ihre Zungen abschneiden.../, überlegte Angelus strinrunzelnd.

::Er sieht interessant aus, findet ihr nicht? Vielleicht sollten wir ihm die Möglichkeit geben, uns zu verstehen::, riss der linke Kopf den Blonden aus dessen Mordgedanken.

::Für einen Menschen ist er wirklich atemberaubend::, murmelte der rechte Schlangenkopf verträumt.

::Atmberaubend? Du spinnst wohl! Er sieht mit diesen langen - wie heißt es noch Mal? - Haaren wie ein Menschenmädchen aus! Und seine Gesichtszüge sind viel zu zierlich! Außerdem hat er eine Stupsnase! Das ist so... unschlangenhaft!::, zischte der Kopf in der Mitte zweifelnd. Angelus kniff die Augen zusammen.

::Pass auf was du sagst, Kleiner! Ein falsches Wort und du bist Geschichte, klar?! Meine Nase ist völlig in Ordnung!::, fauchte der Blonde.

::Du sprichst die Schlangensprache?::, fragte der rechte Kopf überrascht.

::Ja und ich würde es begrüßen, dass ihr die Klappe haltet, solange ich euch behalten muss!::, keifte der Todesengel und stiefelte Richtung Hogwarts. Er hatte beschlossen, diese Folter über sich ergehen zu lassen, doch er verlangte dann noch von Iroshima ein Haufen Punkte für Slytherin.

::Tz, von wegen! Wir sind nicht stumm und deshalb werden wir soviel reden wie wir wollen!:: Angelus blieb stocksteif stehen. Das war _die_Idee! Mit einem fetten Grinsen stellte er den Kasten auf den Boden und hob den Deckel etwas an. Die verwirrten Blick der drei Köpfe ignorierte er dabei.

»_Silencio_!« Zufrieden betrachtete sich Angelus das Ergebnis, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und hob den Kasten wieder an. Der kritisierende Kopf wollte etwas sagen, jedoch hörte man nicht einmal ein kleines Zischen. Verstört sahen sich die drei an.

::Warum ihr nicht reden könnt?::, fragte Angelus gut gelaunt. Sie nickten. ::Ich hab einen Schweigezauber auf euch gelegt, der die ganze Zeit, in der ich euch an der Backe habe, aktiv sein wird. Ah, ich liebe diese Stille.:: Nach ein paar Minuten, kam Angelus am Tor an und erblickte sogleich Tom und Orion. Der Halbvampir wich einen Schritt zurück, als er die Schlange sah.

»Warum hast du diese Schlange bei dir?«, erkundigte sich Orion neugierig, nicht bemerkend, dass Tom zurück wich.

»Iroshima will, dass ich mich eine Zeit lang um sie kümmer... Sie hat nen Schweigezauber auf sich, damit wir nicht immer dieses Gezische hören müssen«, fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu. Obwohl er den Black dabei ansah, sagte er es eigentlich zu dem Riddle, der kaum hörbar erleichtert seufzte.

»Aha... Wir müssen jetzt zur nächsten Stunde, Angel! Tom wollte unbedingt auf dich warten. Tony und Marius sind schon vorgegangen um uns zu entschuldigen!«, erklärte Orion plötzlich hecktisch, ehe er seine beiden Freunde in das Schloss zog. Er schlug nun den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ein.

»Hey, warte Rio!« Orion sah den Blonden stirnrunzelnd an.

»Rio?«

»Ja... Ich mag den Spitznamen!«, beharrte Angel trotzig.

»Du und deine Spitznamen«, schnaubte Tom. Doch sogleich wimmerte er leicht, als er dank Orions äußerst freundlichen Behandlung seinen Fuß an einer Rüstung angeschlagen hatte.

»Klappe, Süßer! Orion, du sollst warten! Ich muss noch in unser Zimmer!«

»Warum?«, erkundigte sich Angesprochener, doch er zerrte sie immer noch hinter sich her.

»Weil ich die Runespoor loswerden will.«

»Nimm sie in Verwandlung mit, Angel! Dumbledore hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, aber er wird etwas gegen unsere Verspätung haben!« Bevor der Zeitreisende etwas erwiedern konnte, standen sie bereits vor dem Klassenzimmer.

»Ich hasse dieses Fach«, murmelte Tom und seufzte. Angelus sah ihn an.

»Du hasst den Lehrer, Schatz. Nicht das Fach.«

»Hn.«

Orion seufzte und öffnete die Tür.


	16. Besuch von Albus Dumbledore

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Besuch von Albus Dumbledore**

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Dumbledore die drei Slytherinschüler.

»Sie wissen, dass Sie zu spät sind? Zehn Punkte Abzug.« Mit diesem Satz wurden sie freundlich begrüßt. Tom schnaubte.

»Entschuldigen Sie, _Sir_. Aber Professor Iroshima wollte noch mit Angelus sprechen und wir haben gewartet!«

»Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass er Mr. Nexima noch sprechen wollte. Das haben mir bereits Mr. Carrow und Mr. Dolohow berichtet, mein Junge. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, was Sie und Mr. Black da wollten.«

»Wir haben auf Angelus gewartet, das hab ich doch schon gesagt!«

»Und warum? Sie wussten doch, dass die Stunde beginnt.«

»Das hat einen ganz simplen Grund, Professor Dumbledore«, mischte sich Angelus höflich ein. »Ich bin ziemlich orientierungslos und verirre mich leicht. Ich habe die beiden gebeten, dass sie auf mich warten, bevor ich mich auf dem Weg hier her verlaufe. Immerhin war ich hier erst ein Mal.« Tom und Orion nickten bekräftigend.

»Und warum waren Sie dann beide da? Immerhin hätte auch einer von Ihnen gereicht.«

»So etwas nennt man Freundschaft, Sir«, knurrte Tom leicht genervt. Dieser Arsch musste aber auch alles wissen...

»Ah, na wenn das so ist. Setzen Sie sich.« Der Mann wies auf ihre Plätze. Mit einem finsteren Blick ließen sie sich nieder. »Mr. Nexima? Darf ich fragen, was sie da im Arm halten?«

»Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an«, erwiderte Angelus und stellte den Kasten mit der Runespoor auf den Boden. Der braunhaarige Lehrer sah etwas verwirrt drein. Doch dann zeigte sich leichte Erkenntnis in dem Gesicht.

»Nun, was ist das, Mr. Nexima?«

»Das da«, antwortete Angel und zeigte auf das Glas. »Nennt man Glas. Da es aussieht wie ein Kasten, nennt man es Glaskasten. Das hier ist Erde. Und diese braunen Dinger heißen Äste, während das Grüne dort Blätter sind. Das Lebewesen ist eine Schlange. Um genau zu sein eine Runespoor.«

»Nun«, räusperte sich der Weißmagier. »_Das _weiß ich, mein lieber Junge. Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, _woher _Sie diese Schlange haben und _was _sie hier soll.«

»Achso!«, tat der Blonde absolut überrascht. Einige Slytherins konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, während die Restlichen grinsten und die Gryffindors finster drein sahen. Außer Minerva und Sharron, welche beide verstohlen grinsten, doch sie versteckten es hinter ihren Händen. »Na, sagen Sie das doch gleich! Also, die Schlange hab ich von dem Herrn Iroshima. Er wollte, dass ich mich eine Zeit lang um sie kümmere. Und sie ist hier, weil Orion unbedingt bei Ihrer spannenden Stunde sein wollte und er mich gewaltsam hier her gezerrt hat, bevor ich in mein Zimmer gehen konnte.«

»Aha... Nun, dann beginnen wir jetzt mal mit dem Unterricht«, lächelte Dumbledore und fing an, in seiner Tasche zu kramen.

---

Nach Verwandlung - ein gewisser Halbvampir hätte vor Freude wegen dem Unterrichtsende im Kreis hüpfen können, würde es sein Image zulassen - stiefelten Angelus, Tom und Orion zu der Wohnung, in welcher sie die Runespoor ablegen wollten. Sie hatten noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, da der Professor früher Schluss gemacht hatte. Nun standen sie vor dem Porträt, in dem eigentlich dieser blonde Mann sein sollte. Tja, er sollte, war es aber nicht.

»Und jetzt?«, erkundigte sich Orion trocken.

»Tja...«, gab Tom von sich und starrte das Bild ratlos an.

»Jaah...«, pflichtete Angel mit offenem Mund bei. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille.

»Ich denke, ich sollte schon einmal zu Binns gehen und euch für eine Weile entschuldigen...«, murmelte Orion.

»Tu das, Rio«, nickte Angelus.

»Bis später.« Nun standen nur noch die beiden Verliebten auf dem Gang.

»Ähm...«

»Ja...«

Wieder Stille.

»Vielleicht sollten wir ihn rufen?«, fragte der Todesengel nachdenklich, doch er starrte immer noch das Porträt an. So wie die ganzen fünfzehn Minuten schon.

»Hilft uns bestimmt nicht weiter... Wir könnten ja das Bild in Flammen aufgehen lassen und dann einfach reinstiefeln.«

»Nein, das klappt nicht. Mein Pate hat damals etwas Ähnliches probiert.«

»Stimmt. Hab ich vergessen.«

Schweigen.

Angel und Tom drehten sich synchron zur Wand und ließen sich daran zu Boden gleiten. Sie seufzten.

»Der Kerl hat mich gefragt, ob du mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt bist«, erzählte der Zeitreisende plötzlich.

»Hm... Was hast du geantwortet?«

»Dass er dich fragen soll.«

»Woher will er das wissen?«

»Er sagte, dass es an deinen Augen liegt. Er hat Salazar und seine Familie gekannt.«

»Interessant.«

»Hn.«

»Er sieht dir ziemlich ähnlich, weißt du?«

»Ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.«

»Bist du mit ihm verwandt?«

»Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne weder seinen Namen, noch meinen Stammbaum.«

»Das erschwert die Sache.«

»Vermutlich.«

Und wieder schwiegen sie. Der Blonde stellte den Glaskasten, der auf seinem Schoß lag, nun auf den Boden vor ihm. Mit einem Blinzeln nahm er den Schweigezauber von ihnen.

»Hey, ihr da, wer von euch ist der planende Schädel?« Der mittlere und der rechte Kopf nickten zu dem linken. »Gut. Du heißt ab jetzt Moliri. Wer ist der kritische Kopf?«

::Der da::, meinte der rechte Schlangenkopf und nickte zu dem mittleren.

»Du bist... ähm... lass mich einen Moment überlegen... Schatz, was heißt Kritiker auf Latein?«, wandte sich der Kleinere schließlich an seinen Freund.

»Da gibt's zwei Möglichkeiten: Criticus und existimator«, gähnte der Schwarzhaarige.

»In Ordnung... Dann ist dein Name ab jetzt Criticus«, bestimmte der Zeitreisende schulterzuckend und besah sich den rechten Kopf. »Und du heißt Somniator.«

»Hast du nichts anderes als Namen auszusuchen in deinem hübschen Köpfchen, Kleiner?«, murmelte der Halbvampir und schloss die Augen.

»Was sollen wir denn sonst machen?«, murrte Angesprochener.

»Wie wär's denn mit Unterricht?«, fragte eine ihnen bekannte Stimme, was sie die Köpfe nach oben fahren ließ. Der blonde Mann mit den blauen Augen sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Buch.

»Das würden wir ja gerne, du Knallkopf! Aber wir müssen noch in unser Zimmer und du warst ja nicht da, Idiot!«, fauchte Tom und sprang auf. Seine Rubine starrten den Mann tödlich an.

»Nana, wir wollen doch nicht die Manieren vergessen, Kind?!«, zischte dieser zurück.

»Kind?! Also, das ist ja wohl...!« Tom war schon dabei sich einen hässlichen Fluch in seinem Gedächtnis zu suchen, als Angel sich zwischen die beiden stellte.

»Löwenherz.« Mit einem Schnauben schwang das Porträt auf. Der Todesengel hob den Glaskasten auf und zerrte Tom, der den Mann immer noch finster anstarrte, in ihre Wohnung.

»Was für ein Arsch!«, murrte Tom und ließ sich mitziehen. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, fiel ihm auf. Er musste was dagegen unternehmen. Nun standen sie vor ihrem Zimmer und öffneten die Tür, worauf sie fast einen Herzkasper bekamen, als sie in ihr... ehemaliges... Zimmer sahen.

::Was zum...?!::, zischte der Halbvampir und besah sich den Raum, der eher einem Schlachtfeld glich. Es sah noch schlimmer aus als Naginis Herumwühlen am Anfang ihrer Projektwoche. Die Schlange und die Fee befanden sich in der Mitte des Raums. Nagini lag ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt auf dem Boden und starrte irgendetwas an, was sich anscheinend vor ihr befand. Talia saß auf ihrem Kopf, ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

Angelus wimmerte leise, als er seinen Feuerblitz entdeckte, der auf mysteriöse Weise in seiner normalen Größe - der Blonde hatte ihn verkleinert, als er in diese Zeit kam - halb aus dem Fenster hing. Dieses hatte Tom heute offen gelassen, falls Talia raus wollen sollte. Sein Wimmern wurde größer als er die Karte der Rumtreiber im Mülleimer sah, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand. Hastig suchten seine Smaragde nach seinem Tarnumhang, der Merlin sei Dank noch heil war und halb über Toms Kleiderschrank hing.

::Was in Merlins Namen tut ihr da?!::, fauchte Tom und schritt auf seine beiden Mitbewohnerinnen zu, die erst jetzt erschrocken aufsahen.

::Tom? Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht Unterricht haben?::, quiekte Gini erschrocken. Sie konnte sich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, als sie so ein Chaos veranstaltet hatte.

::Wir sind nur kurz hier, Nagini! Also, was soll das hier alles?::, erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige finster.

»Wir wollten das Zimmer nicht so lassen, ehrlich Tom!«, erklärte die Fee rasch und flog auf Toms Augenhöhe. »Wir haben nur nach Angels Fotoalbum gesucht!« Ihre kleine Hand zeigte auf das Objekt, welches vor Nagini auf dem Boden lag.

»Warum?«, fragte Angelus erstaunt, während er den Glaskasten mit der Runespoor auf den Boden legte und zu seinem Feuerblitz flitzte. Er hatte ihn noch nicht einmal berührt, als seine kleine Freundin antwortete.

»Naja, Nagini hat es erwähnt und weil ich so neugierig war, haben wir es gesucht. Dabei ist das hier entstanden. Warum musstest du dieses Album auch unter diesem silbernen Ding verstecken, der es richtig verschluckt hat?!«

»EIN TARNUMHANG!«, kreischte Tom richtig verblüfft und starrte das silberne Ding´ mit weit aufgerissen Augen an, nachdem er der anklagenden Hand der Fee mit seinen Rubinen verfolgt hatte. Angelus musste sich bei diesem Ton vor Lachen schütteln und so passierte das, was _ihn _mädchenhaft aufschreien ließ: Er berührte mit seiner Hand den Besenstiel seines Feuerblitzes, sodass es diesen aus dem Fenster warf. Wie in Zeitlupe verfolgten Angels Augen den Fall seines wunderbaren Besens, der das für ihn wichtigste Geschenk war, das ihm Sirius jemals machen konnte. Ohne auf das erschrockene Zischen und die Schreie von Tom und Talia zu achten, sprang der Zeitreisende auf das Fenstersims und ließ sich kopfüber fallen. Noch während dem Flug sprossen Feder aus seinem Körper und er verformte sich zu einem wunderschönen Phönix, dessen außergewöhnliche grünen Augen auf dem Feuerblitz klebten. Dem Feuerphönix ging es am Arsch vorbei, ob ihn jemand dabei beobachtet hatte. Mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen war er auf der Höhe des Besens, der in dieser Zeit nur im Traum der Besenmacher existierte. Mit seinen Krallen schnappte sich Angelus den Besen und da Phönixe im Allgemeinen körperlich stark waren, war es ihm ein leichtes wieder zu seinem Zimmer zu fliegen.

Auf Höhe des Fenster zu seinem Raum, wurde er mit anklagenden, vorwurfsvollen und wütenden roten Augen konfrontiert.

»Angelus Diamond Nexima! Das war die absolut dümmste, risikohafteste, halsbrecherischste und beknackteste Aktion, die ich jemals gesehen hab! Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, dass ich fast einen Herzanfall bekommen hab?!«, fauchte der Slytherinerbe, trat jedoch zur Seite und ließ ihn ein. Angelus verwandelte sich zurück und klammerte seinen Besen ganz fest an sich, während er mit riesigen Kulleraugen seinen Schatz ansah. Dabei schaffte er den unschuldigsten Blick, den es überhaupt gab. Selbst Krokodiltränen bekam er einwandfrei hin.

»Tom!«, schniefte er herzerweichend, so dass selbst Voldemort aus seiner Zeit vermutlich weich geworden wäre. »Ich musste das tun! Sonst wäre aus meinem Feuerblitz nur noch ein Haufen geschnitzeltes Holz übrig geblieben... Tut mir Leid...«

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte frustriert. Konnte man so einem süßen, niedlichen Wesen überhaupt böse sein? Er auf jeden Fall nicht. »Komm her, du Balg!« Grinsend kuschelte sich Angelus in die warme Umarmung.

»Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du einen Tarnumhang hast«, meinte Tom nach einigen Minuten anklagend.

»Nicht?« Erstaunt sah der Blonde in das Gesicht des Halbvampirs. Er hatte Recht... Wie hatte er das bei seinen Erzählungen vergessen können? »Tut mir Leid... Hab ich irgendwie vergessen... Naja, ich hab ihn von meinem Vater geerbt.« Der Halbvampir nickte verstehend. Angel löste sich aus der Umarmung und stiefelte zu seinem Tarnumhang, den er vom Schrank klaubte und anschließend auf sein Bett schmiss. Danach zog er mit einem leidenden Blick die Karte der Rumtreiber aus dem Mülleimer.

::Wenn die kaputt ist, seit ihr beide so was von dran!::, zischte er zu Nagini und Talia, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte.

::Was soll daran kaputt sein?::, erkundigte sich Nagini empört. ::Das ist doch nur ein Fetzen Papier!::

::Ein Fetzen Papier?! Nagini, wenn etwas kein einfacher Fetzen Papier ist, dann das hier!:: Eigentlich wollte der Zeitreisende ja noch mehr sagen, jedoch wurde er von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

»Mr. Nexima? Mr. Riddle?«

/Dumbledore/, erkannte Tom. Er packte sich Nagini und schubste sie unsanft unter sein Bett, worauf sie empört zischelte.

»Ja?«, fragte der Todesengel, während er die Tür öffnete und versuchte, dem Mann einen Blick auf ihr Zimmer zu verwehren. Aber leider war der Verwandlungslehrer einen halben Kopf größer...

»Was machen Sie hier? Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein?«, wollte Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd wissen.

»Ähm...«, gab der Blonde geistreich von sich.

»Wir haben die Runespoor hier her gebracht, Sir. Wir wollten gerade wieder gehen«, mischte sich Tom ein, der ihre Taschen, die sie vorher auf den Boden gelegt hatten, aufhob und Angelus, so wie Dumbledore aus dem Zimmer drängen wollte. Doch der braunhaarige Professor hatte anscheinend andere Pläne.

»Ach was, das müssen Sie nicht. Ich werde Ihnen nachher eine Entschuldigung schreiben, mit der Sie Ihren Lehrer beruhigen können. Wen hätten Sie denn jetzt?« Immer noch mit diesem berühmten Lächeln auf den Lippen, schob sich der schlanke Mann an seinen Schülern vorbei. Er ließ seine hellblauen Augen durch ihr chaotisches Zimmer schweifen, bevor er sich auf Angels Bett bequem machte. Dabei besah er sich stirnrunzelnd den Tarnumhang.

»Wir hätten jetzt Professor Binns, Sir. Nun, Sie sehen ja diese Unordnung. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir auch ins Wohnzimmer gehen«, sagte der Todesengel leicht nervös. Wer wusste bei dieser Unordnung denn schon, ob ihr Lehrer etwas entdecken könnte, was ihn gar nichts an ging? Mal abgesehen von dem Tarnumhang, den hatte er ja jetzt schon gesehen...

/So ein Mist.../, grummelte er gedanklich.

»Nicht doch, mein Junge, wir können auch hier bleiben. Das macht mir wirklich nichts aus«, antwortete Dumbledore gut gelaunt. Tom seufzte leicht und schloss die Tür wieder. Anschließend schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und bettete seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen. Es interessierte ihn einen Scheiß, was Dumbledore jetzt dachte. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen, wenn er mit diesem dauerlächelnden Mann in einem Zimmer war. Dieses Grinsen konnte man ja nicht aushalten. Angelus verstaute die Karte der Rumtreiber in seinem Schreibtisch und drehte den Stuhl, der davor stand so, dass er sich setzen und seine Arme auf die Lehne legen konnte.

»Wem gehört denn dieser äußerst nützliche Umhang?« Albus hob den Tarnumhang hoch.

»Mir«, murrte der Blonde.

»Woher haben Sie ihn?«

»Geerbt.«

»So ist das...«

»Ja.«

»Sir?«, piepste Talia plötzlich, die auf dem Schrank saß. Dumbledore sah sie überrascht an. »Sie sind doch ein Lehrer, oder? Können Sie mir sagen, ob es noch viele nette Tiere hier in Hogwarts gibt?«

»Nun«, räusperte sich Albus. »Sie können es ja mal in der Eulerei versuchen, Miss.«

»Eulen sind aber langweilig. Die schlafen den ganzen Tag«, schmollte die Fee.

»Geh doch zu dem Kraken, Talia. Der ist doch so ein toller Gesprächspartner«, mischte sich Tom ein, dessen Stimme jedoch nur gedämpft kam. Immerhin drückte er sein Gesicht an das Kissen.

»Nein, er wiederholt sich mittlerweile andauernd.«

»Dann hast du halt Pech.«

»Du bist gemein!«

»Danke.«

»Talia«, seufzte Angelus und bekam sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Fee. Er stand auf und lief zu der Runespoor, deren Köpfe alle drei im Glaskasten beleidigt an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrten. Er hob den Deckel an, worauf die Köpfe nach im schnappten. »Du kannst mit der Schlange reden, solange die sich anständig benimmt!«

::Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir das tun? Wir könnten deine kleine Freundin auch einfach fressen!::, zischte Criticus.

»Immerhin will sie ja noch lange leben«, endete Angelus mit einem freundlichen Ton. Talia kicherte und flog zu ihm, ehe sie sich auf den Rand des Glaskasten setzte und ein Gespräch anfing, welches mehr oder weniger angespornt erwidert wurde. Der Blonde drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der sie neugierig beobachtete. Hinter seinem Rücken fuchtelte er mit seiner Hand und erhielt somit das Ergebnis, dass die Runespoor nicht nach Talia schnappen konnte. Wenn sie auch nur mit dieser Absicht in ihre Nähe kam, würde der Zauber ihr den Mund zukleben.

»Woher haben Sie diese Fee?«, fragte Albus möglichst nebenbei.

»Wir sind uns in meiner Heimat über den Weg gelaufen und haben uns angefreundet. Sie wollte mit nach Hogwarts«, erklärte Angelus und schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf die Sachen sich von selbst aufräumten. Anschließend ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder.

»Interessant. Nicht viele Feen lassen sich auf Menschen ein«, ließ der Lehrer verlauten.

»Vermutlich haben Sie Recht, Sir. Aber Talia ist noch jung und ich denke, dass ich durch ihre Unerfahrenheit eine Chance bekommen habe.«

»Vielleicht. Aber es könnte doch auch daran liegen, dass Sie ein Phönix-Animagus sind. Immerhin schaffen das gerade Mal eine Hand voll Zauberer in einem Jahrtausend. Und man benötigt dafür ein reines Herz.« Toms Gesicht, versteckt im Kissen, gefror, während Angels Gesichtsausdruck Crabbe und Goyle glich.

»Äh... wie bitte?«

»Oh, kommen Sie schon, Mr. Nexima. Sie sind gerade aus dem Fenster dort gesprungen und haben Ihren Besen als Feuerphönix aufgefangen. Mal ganz davon zu Schweigen, dass Sie der einzigste aus dem ganzen Jahrgang sind, der nicht enttäuscht ist, dass wir nicht näher auf die Animagiverwandlung eingehen«, lächelte Albus. Der Blonde musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, sich räuspern und schlucken, bevor er seine Stimme wieder benutzen konnte.

»Tja, wissen Sie... Was soll ich sagen?« Angelus' Stimme verlor sich.

»Oh, Sie brauchen nichts sagen, mein Junge. Warum haben Sie sich nicht registriert?«

»Das wollte ich, sobald das Schuljahr vorbei ist«, log der Zeitreisende.

»Natürlich«, erwiderte der braunhaarige Mann alles andere als überzeugt. »Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich Sie mit diesem Wissen nicht einfach so in Ruhe lassen kann? Wenn es sein muss, werde ich das Ministerium davon informieren. Außer Sie gehen freiwillig mit mir in das Ministerium. Am besten Heute noch, nach Ihrem Unterricht.« Angelus seufzte. Was hatte er für eine Wahl?

»Sicher, Professor.«

»Hervorragend«, flötete Albus, klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. Er stiefelte zu Angels Schreibtisch, schnappte sich Pergament und Feder, bevor er eine Entschuldigung für Professor Binns schrieb. Er gab sie dem jungen Mann, der praktisch neben ihm saß und drehte sich anschließend zu dem Topschüler Hogwarts' um.

»Mr. Riddle? Sie sind nicht zufällig auch ein Animagus?«, erkundigte er sich höflich. Tom hob seinen Kopf.

»Nein, Sir, zufälliger Weise bin ich das nicht«, antwortete er möglichst freundlich, was ihm halbwegs gelang. Doch entweder hörte Dumbledore den wütenden Ton nicht, oder er ignorierte es.

»Dann ist ja gut. Mr. Nexima, bitte stehen Sie um fünfzehn Uhr pünktlich in der Eingangshalle. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagsessen, meine Lieben.« Damit wollte der Verwandlungslehrer auch schon gehen, doch er wurde von dem Halbvampir aufgehalten.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Wie kommt das Porträt dort hin?« Tom zeigte auf das Bild mit der Bibliothek. Er und Angelus hatten alle Bilder in ihrem Zimmer abgehängt, wegen Nagini. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie keins übersehen hatten, mal ganz davon abzusehen, dass das Bibliotheksporträt schon einwandfrei zu sehen war, wenn man auch nur ein Blick in den Raum warf.

»Oh... Ich dachte, dass Sie sich gerne mit dem freundlichen Mann, der auch Ihre Wohnungstür bewacht, reden möchten. Sie haben ja alle anderen Bilder abgehängt.«

»Wann waren Sie in unserem Zimmer?«, erkundigte sich Tom empört. /Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!/

»Gestern, als Sie Ihre Aufgabe bewältigt haben. Ich wollte mit Ihnen beiden über meinen Verdacht wegen der Animagi reden. Aber das hat sich ja erledigt. Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass Sie im Verbotenem Wald waren. Und nun guten Tag.« Und damit war der berühmte Zauberer verschwunden. Angelus und Tom starrten ihm hinterher.

»Dieser Arsch wollte schnüffeln.« Die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen tropften nur so von unterdrückter Wut.

»Aber warum? Was hat er davon?«, fragte Angel nachdenklich, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er kniete sich schnell vor Toms Bett, um Nagini wieder vorzuholen. »Gini, hat er dich gesehen?«

::Nein, ich hab unter deiner Bettdecke geschlafen.:: Die beiden Slytherins atmeten erleichtert aus.

»Und dieser blonde Mann ist bestimmt auch dafür da, uns zu bespitzeln«, murmelte Tom, bevor er geschockt die Augen aufriss. »Angel, das Porträt hing schon da, als du uns das über deine Herkunft erzählt hast! Was ist, wenn er es dem Alten erzählt hat?«

»Nein, bestimmt nicht, sonst hätte uns Dumbledore darauf angesprochen«, meinte Angelus, doch er klang nicht selbstbewusst. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, bezweifelte er es stark. Wie konnte er auch wissen, was ein Mann tun würde, der immer genau das tat was man nicht von ihm erwartete? Albus Dumbledore war ein Mensch, dessen Gedankengänge wohl immer unergründet bleiben würden, so viel hatte Angelus in den letzten sieben Jahren gelernt.

»Sollen wir mal mit dem blonden Mann reden?« Angelus nickte, bevor sie sich ihre Taschen schnappten und aus der Wohnung liefen.

»Hey, Sie!«, blaffte Tom den blauäugigen Mann an, welcher nun von seinem Buch auf sah.

»'Hey, Sie!' ist alles andere als höflich, Zwerg«, gab er ärgerlich seine Meinung kund.

»Zwerg? Sie sind derjenige, der in einem Porträt haust und gerade mal so groß ist wie meine Hand. Wenn überhaupt...«, grinste der Riddle spöttisch. Der Mann schnappte empört nach Luft. Angelus räusperte sich.

»Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Sir. Aber wir haben uns gefragt, wann Sie sich in dem Bild mit der Bibliothek, das zufällig in unserem Zimmer hängt, befunden haben. Würden Sie uns diese Auskunft geben, Mr...?«, erkundigte er höflich und ließ mit einbeziehen, dass er nach dem Namen des Mannes fragte.

»Hörst du das, du toller Slytherin? So etwas nenn ich Manieren!«, fauchte der Blonde den Schwarzhaarige an, ehe er sich an den Todesengel wandte. »Heute Morgen hab ich ein Buch geholt und als Sie hier auf mich gewartet haben war ich auch dort. Ich habe mit dieser kleinen Fee gesprochen. Ein höfliches Mädchen, gute Erziehung.« Die Schüler atmeten erleichtert aus.

»Ach ja, gestern, als Sie, junger Mann, diese überaus interessante Reise und so weiter beschrieben haben, war ich auch anwesend.« Tom fluchte, während Angelus seine Sprache verlor.

»Und?«, hakte der Slytherinerbe schroff nach.

»Was und?«

»Haben Sie Dumbledore davon erzählt?«

»Nein, was denken sie von mir?«, fragte der Mann. Er sah beleidigt aus.

»Dass Sie ein Spanner sind und unhöflich dazu!«, fauchte Tom gereizt. Ganz kindisch streckte der Erwachsene seine Zunge raus. Der Halbvampir schnaubte.

»Aber Dumbledore hat Sie doch darauf angesetzt, uns zu... überprüfen, richtig?«, mischte sich Angelus ein. Dieses Gezicke ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven.

»Ja, aber er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn belüge. Immerhin sind Sie alles andere als brav.« Die Jungs zogen es vor zu schweigen.

»Warum sagen Sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit?«, erkundigte sich der Slytherinerbe um einiges höflicher als zuvor.

»Befehl von oben.« Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. Synchron zogen die jungen Männern eine Augenbraue hoch. »Fragt nicht, ihr werdet es bald erfahren.«

»Okay«, seufzte Angelus. »Sie haben mir übrigens immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet.«

»Welche Frage?«

»Wie heißen Sie?« Der Mann zögerte kurz.

»Ihr könnt mich Ric nennen, Rotzgören. Und jetzt verschwindet, euer nächster Unterricht beginnt bald.« Der Grünäugige grinste leicht, als er und der Schwarzhaarige sich auf den Weg zu Professor Binns machten. Die Stunde würde zwar gleich vorbei sein, doch sie mussten ja noch die Entschuldigung abgeben. Auch wenn sie bezweifelten, dass dem Geist ihre Abwesenheit überhaupt aufgefallen war.


	17. Der Animuscomes Trank

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Der Animuscomes-Trank**

Angelus und Tom kamen fünfzehn Minuten später mit den Slytherin- und Gryffindorsiebtklässler an dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer an und warteten auf Slughorn. Und schon bald kam er auch.

»Guten Abend, meine Lieben«, trällerte eine männliche Stimme, die eindeutig Slughorn gehörte, durch den Gang. Im Schlepptau hatte er die Lehrerin, mit der sich Angelus am 'besten' verstand: Kaiman. Die ältere Frau warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm eindeutig sagte, dass sie immer noch eingeschnappt war. Den Grund dafür versuchte er immer noch zu finden. Die Lehrer aus seiner Zeit hatten ihn akzeptiert, samt seinem frechen Mundwerk - Angel nahm stark an, dass sie etwas anderes dank seines Vaters auch gar nicht erwartet hatten -, abgesehen von Severus, versteht sich. Doch Kaiman war einfach richtig nachtragend. Wirklich blöd... Nachdem Professor Slughorn seine Schüler in den Raum gelassen hatte, suchten sich alle einen Platz. Die Slytherins ganz vorne, die Gryffindors ganz hinten.

»Aber, aber, meine Lieben! Warum sitzt ihr denn so weit auseinander? Wir haben doch so viel Platz! Das ändern wir aber ganz schnell«, flötete der dicke Mann. Tom könnte kotzen. »So, zuerst stehen einmal alle auf. Na kommt schon! Sehr schön. Also, Mr. Carrow, Sie setzen sich mit Miss Kroften in die zweite Reihe.« Anthony und ein Gryffindormädchen fügten sich kommentarlos dem Befehl.

»Mr. Black, Sie und Miss Patil gehen bitte in die erste Reihe.« Orion, welcher von Slughorn angesehen wurde, seufzte kurz ehe er und Sharron sich zusammensetzten.

»Mr. Black und Mr. Prain dort hin bitte. Mr. Riddle und Miss McGonagall bitte hier ganz nach vorne.« Tom und Minerva warfen sich finstere Blicke zu.

»Mr. Nexima und Miss Malfoy setzen sich bitte an den Rand der zweiten Reihe.« Ab da hörte der Todesengel nicht mehr zu. Nathalie Malfoy, was für eine gute Wahl. Er hasste Slughorn. Und das mit Leidenschaft.

»Na, Nexima, eifersüchtig auf McGonagall?«, fragte Nathalie ihn leise und gehässig, während sie beide ihre Kessel aufstellten.

»Na, Malfoy, eifersüchtig auf mich?«, erwiderte Angelus gelangweilt. Das Mädchen sah ihn mörderisch an.

»Du solltest aufpassen, Schlammblut! Meine Familie hat Beziehungen, die dich deine berufliche Zukunft kosten könnten!«, zischte die Blonde finster. Angel sah sie amüsiert an.

»Ich schlottere vor Angst, Schlampe. Was lässt dich so sicher sein, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin?«

»Ich habe nach deinem Nachnamen suchen lassen und glaub mir, würde eine Generation von Reinblütern mit Nachnamen Nexima heißen, wüsste ich es. Du bist vermutlich nicht mal ein Halbblut!«

»Wie wäre es, wenn du mal in Frankreich suchen würdest? In England bekommst du keine Information über mich«, grinste Angelus. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie in Frankreich genau so wenig finden würde wie hier, doch warum sollte er ihr das auf die Nase binden? Nathalie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, ehe sie anscheinend verstand. Immerhin hatte er nie behauptet aus England zu kommen, richtig?

»Meine Lieben«, machte Slughorn auf sich aufmerksam. »Heute haben wir etwas ganz besonderes vor. Ihr habt euch sicher schon gefragt, warum Professor Kaiman anwesend ist, oder? Nun, da wir uns heute den Trank Animuscomes brauen, dachten wir, dass wir auch gleich die Bedeutung von Maten und Seelenpartner für magische Geschöpfe durchnehmen. Und da magische Geschöpfe zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehörten...«

»Wir sollten jetzt gleich beginnen, findest du nicht auch, Horace?«, wandte sich Kaiman an den Tränkelehrer, welcher heftig nickte. Die Frau drehte sich zu der Klasse. »Wie sie sicher alle wissen, hat jedes menschenähnliche Geschöpf einen Seelenpartner, doch nicht unbedingt einen Maten. Welchen Wesen ist es eher bestimmt Maten oder Seelenpartner zu haben?«

»Bei magischen Geschöpfen, Professor«, antwortete Sharron.

»Richtig, können Sie mir auch sagen welche, Miss Patil?«

»Ähm... Elben, Dämonen, Veela, Vampire, Engel und... Drachenmenschen... Sonst fallen mir keine mehr ein, Madame.«

»Das war für den Anfang nicht schlecht, Miss Patil, überhaupt nicht. Sechzehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir jemand noch weitere nennen?«

»Katzenmenschen, Professor«, meldete sich Cygnus.

»Drei Punkte für Slytherin. Weitere?«

»Todesengel, Professor Kaiman«, grinste Orion, als sich sonst niemand meldete. Die ältere Frau sah ihn streng an.

»Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Mr. Black. Todesengel gibt es nicht mehr, tatsächlich würde ich einen Besen essen, wenn Sie einen finden würden.«

»Wie können Sie sich so sicher sein?«, erkundigte sich Minerva neugierig und lehnte sich vor.

»Todesengel müssen sich im Ministerium einschreiben, egal in welchem Land. Wenn sie es nicht tun würden, wäre das ein schweres Verbrechen.« Tom sah Angelus verblüfft von der Seite an. Der Blonde schien genau so baff zu sein, wie er selbst.

»Warum, Madame?«, fragte Minerva weiter.

»Warum sie sich einschreiben lassen müssen? Nun, Miss McGonagall, stellen sie sich mal vor, was so ein Wesen alles anrichten kann. Entweder hat es die Kraft eines Engels oder eines Dämons. Anders ausgedrückt: Entweder beherrscht es Seelen-, Heil-, Erd- und Wassermagie oder die Runen-, Ritual-, Feuer- und Luftmagie.«

»Aber müssten sich die Dämonen und Engel dann nicht auch einschreiben lassen, wenn es so gefährlich ist?«, wollte ein Slytherin verwirrt wissen.

»Nein, Mr. Sortan. Sie sind nicht so überdurchschnittlich gefährlich wie Todesengel. Sie müssen daran denken, dass die ganze Magie der Eltern in ihnen stecken. Als Beispiel: Wenn ein Todesengel mehr dem Elternteil gleicht das ein Engel ist, wird es die Wasser-, Heil-, Seelen- und Erdmagie bewusst benutzen können. Die Kräfte des Dämons sind tief in ihm verborgen. Doch wenn es unheimlich wütend ist, dann wird es für eine kurze Zeit selbst die Kräfte des Dämons benutzen können. Und diese beiden Fähigkeiten zusammen genommen... Es könnte eine ganze Stadt zerstören. Und zwar eine riesige, wie Los Angeles, London, New York, Tokio, San Francisco oder Chicago. Das ist wirklich unheimlich gefährlich und kann tödlich enden.« Angels und Toms Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. Der Zeitreisende hatte gewusst, dass er alles andere als schwach war, aber... SO MÄCHTIG?!

/Unfassbar.../, ging es durch Angelus' Kopf.

»Aber dennoch...«, machte Minerva wieder auf sich aufmerksam, sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken. »Wie kann man sich so absolut sicher sein, dass es nicht doch noch Todesengel gibt? Ich meine, wenn man mich immer kontrollieren würde, würde ich mich nicht gerne einschreiben.«

»Da haben Sie Recht, Miss McGonagall. Anscheinend haben Sie in Geschichte der Zauberei noch nicht das Thema des größten Krieges der Zaubererwelt hinter sich. Es handelte sich in diesem Krieg der magischen Wesen, hauptsächlich Todesengel. Damals gab es welche, die sich viel auf ihre so verschiedenen Vorfahren eingebildet haben. Diese Todesengel haben ihr hohes magisches Potential genutzt und vieles zerstört. Städte, Dörfer, Wälder und so vieles mehr. Auch haben sie viel getötet. Deshalb hat das Ministerium das Gesetz eingerichtet, dass sich diese Wesen einschreiben lassen müssen, um sie im Auge zu behalten. Die Todesengel wehrten sich und es wurde ein Krieg, in den alle magische Wesen, seien es Menschen oder andere Geschöpfe die Magie in sich tragen, verwickelt wurden. Da es auch viele Engel und Dämonen getroffen hat, entwickelte sich ein Hass zwischen den beiden Rassen. Mittlerweile ist es eine angeborene Tatsache, dass sich diese beiden Rassen hassen. Seit der Gründerzeit gab es keinen einzigsten mehr. Es gibt einen Trank, den die höchsten Ministeriumsleute alle sechzig Jahre brauen und der ihnen zeigt, ob ein Todesengel im Moment existiert. Nächstes Jahr am ersten Januar ist es wieder soweit. Da treffen sich die Meister der Tränke und Minister der Magie in einem vorher bestimmten Land, um es zu testen. Aus jedem Land der ganzen Erde werden diese kommen.«

/Oh. Scheiße/, erkannte Angelus. Tom dachte das Gleiche.

»Was passiert, wenn es einen gibt?«, fragte Minerva wissbegierig.

»Warum wollen Sie das wissen, Miss McGonagall?«, erkundigte sich Kaiman blinzelnd.

»Neugierde. Ich meine, es ist unheimlich interessant, etwas über Todesengel zu erfahren. Ich dachte immer, dass sie nur ein Mythos sind, immerhin wurde schon vor der Gründerzeit keiner mehr gesichtet, aber wenn es sogar einen Krieg mit Todesengeln gab, der niedergeschrieben wurde...« Das Gryffindormädchen lächelte. Der einzigste Todesengel auf der ganzen Erde hätte sie erdolchen können. Sie klang, als wären Wesen wie er ein Studienobjekt. Wie demütigend...

»Achso. Nun, der Todesengel wird auf der ganzen Welt gesucht und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass sie Erfolg haben werden. Diese Geschöpfe neigen dazu, mit ihrer Kraft anzugeben.«

»Ist das der Grund, weshalb Sie so gegen Todesengel sind, Professor?« Minerva zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Kaiman hingegen runzelte die Stirn.

»Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich sie nicht mag?«

»Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie immer 'es' sagen, Madame.« Kurz schwieg die Verteidigungslehrerin.

»Ja, es stimmt, dass ich nicht viel von ihnen halte. Das werden Sie auch nicht, wenn Sie das Thema des Krieges in Geschichte hören werden, glauben Sie mir, Mädchen. Aber wir schweifen schon lange von unserem eigentlichen Thema ab. Welche Geschöpfe sind nicht dazu auserwählt, Seelenpartner oder Maten zu spüren? Jeder hat einen Seelenpartner, aber welche könne sie wirklich nicht spüren, sich nicht von Anfang an in sie verlieben? Ja, Miss Malfoy?«

»Nun, zuerst einmal Menschen, dann auch noch Werwölfe, Feen, Naturgeister und Nixen.«

»Korrekt, drei Punkte für Ihr Haus. Weiß noch jemand welche?«

»Dementoren«, warf Cygnus spöttisch ein.

»Das, mein Herr, ist wohl jedem klar. Für diesen Quatsch fünf Punkte Abzug«, knurrte die Frau. Die Slytherins schossen Blitze zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

»Sonst was? Nein? Ich denke, dass das auch reicht. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Seelenpartner und Maten?«, fragte die Lehrerin. Slughorn hatte es sich schon lange hinter seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht. »Mr. Nexima, Sie waren bisher so still. Wollen Sie nicht auch ein Kommentar dazu geben? Sie sind doch sonst immer so unverschämt.« Angelus schenkte der Frau einen Blick, der deutlich ausdrückte, dass diese kleine Beleidigung an seinem Allerwertesten vorbei ging.

»Sie haben Recht, Lady, ich sollte auch meinen Senf dazu geben. Immerhin wollen Sie mir Punkte abziehen, richtig?« Er ignorierte den wütenden Blick. »Maten sind Personen, die gewisse Geschöpfe im Zaum halten können. Bei manchen Rassen ist es normal, dass sie leicht ihre Beherrschung verlieren. Die Maten können sie beruhigen und ihre Magie unschädlich machen. Zumindest, wenn sie es wollen. Bei den Rassen, die einen solchen Maten brauchen, wird schon bei der Geburt ein Test durchgeführt, damit sie sehen können, wer es ist. Sie müssen sich bis zu ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag mit ihnen binden oder sie sterben. Seelenpartner hingegen sind Leute, dessen Seele das ganze Leben ohne ihr Gegenstück überleben kann. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hat jede menschenähnliche Seele ein Gegenstück, doch nur gewisse magische Geschöpfe können es spüren. Menschen können ihre Seelenpartner überhaupt nicht spüren und nur durch einen Trank herausfinden, wer der perfekte Partner für sie ist.« ((AdA: Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich verwirrend ist, aber besser hab ich es nicht hingekriegt. Hey, miamaus, kannst du mir sagen, ob man das versteht? Wenn man es nicht kapieren kann... nun ja, dann mail mich an und ich versuch es noch mal zu erklären... vielleicht könntest du es dann schreiben+lieb guck+)) ((AdB: Also ich finde es ok, ein wenig verworrener als sonst, aber trotzdem beim 1. Mal lesen verständlich. +Daumen nach oben zeig+ Ich hab's nur minimal geändert.

»Das stimmt. Ein Punkt für Slytherin«, knurrte die Frau. Zuckersüß lächelte der Blonde die Frau an, doch es empörte ihn auch leicht, dass er nur einen läppischen Punkt bekommen hatte. So etwas nannte man wohl Ungerechtigkeit.

»Und wer kann mir sagen, welche Rassen Maten und welche Seelenpartner haben?«, fragte die Lehrerin, nachdem sie Angelus noch einmal einen missmutigen Blick zugeworfen hatte. »Ja, Mr. Riddle?«

»Veela, Drachen- und Katzenmenschen brauchen Maten. Vampire, Engel, Elben und Dämonen hingegen haben Seelenpartner, so wie den Rest der menschenähnlichen Wesen, samt Menschen, nur dass sie sich schnell verlieben, im Gegensatz zu den Menschen und so.«

»Drei Punkte für Ihr Haus. Nun, da Sie jetzt alle wissen, was Seelenpartner und Maten sind, sowie ihren 'Spürsinn' in dieser Sache, sollten wir das machen, weshalb Sie überhaupt hier sind. Horace, mein Lieber?« Slughorn stand auf und wuselte neben die Frau. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Tafel, worauf die Zutatenliste und die Vorgehensweise zu lesen war. Als Überschrift stand da fett und unterstrichen 'Animuscomes'. »Dieser Trank wird euch zeigen, wer euer Seelenpartner ist. Seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr am Ende einen leeren Zettel in der Hand haltet. Es wird eine Menge Magie des Brauers gebraucht, die der Trank während ihr ihn braut in sich aufnimmt. Habt ihr nicht genügend Magie oder das Potenzial, es noch nicht zu wissen, dann könnt ihr euren Seelenpartner nicht herausfinden. Und nun, viel Glück und strengt euch an!«

Nachdem alle ihre Zutaten zusammen hatten, fingen sie an. Angelus musste sich sehr konzentrieren, da er diesen Trank noch nie gebraut hatte und er bekanntlich beim ersten Mal immer Fehler machte. Auch wenn es beim zweiten Mal dank Tipps, welche er netterweise von Severus hatte, bestimmt klappte. Doch dieses Mal musste er es auf Anhieb schaffen. Und wenn es nur deshalb war, weil alle Malfoys anscheinend ein Talent für Zaubertränke hatten, wie er mit einem kurzen Blick auf Nathalie feststellte. Er wollte sich nicht unbedingt die Blöße geben und es vor dieser blonden Schlampe versauen.

---

Angelus konnte es kaum glauben. Sein Trank hatte nun, als Slughorn bekannt gab, das sie fertig sein sollten, eine mitternachtsblaue Farbe. Und so sollte der Trank am Ende auch aussehen. Und er hatte es beim ersten Mal geschafft! Severus wäre stolz auf ihn und er würde ihm jetzt ganz bestimmt verzeihen, dass er es in seiner 'Ausbildungswoche' geschafft hatte um die fünfzehn Kessel zu killen. Nebenbei hatte er den Tränkemeister auch noch in ein elendiges Bündel verwandelt, dessen Nerven blank lagen. Doch er hatte sich ja immer wieder mit seinem besten Hündchenblick entschuldigt, was Severus' Wut etwas gedämpft hatte... Zumindest hatte er Angel nicht mit einem Unverzeihlichen verflucht.

»Lassen Sie den Trank jetzt ziehen. Ich werde lieber danach schauen, ob es nicht einen Trank gibt der uns in Lebensgefahr bringen könnte.« Slughorn lachte über seinen eigenen - wie der Blonde und sein Halbvampir fanden - saudummen Witz. Mehr aus Höflichkeit und Schleimerei lachten ein paar Schüler mit, unter ihnen Nathalie und Cygnus. Doch nicht alle ließen sich auf dieses Niveau herab. Unter anderem Tom, Angel, Orion, Minerva und Sharron. Selbst Kaiman schaffte nicht einmal ein simples Lächeln. Eher sah sie aus, als würde sie in die Tischkante beißen wollen. Während nun die Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor ihre Tränke ziehen ließen, fing der Professor an sich eben diese anzuschauen. Anscheinend hatten ziemlich viele den Trank nicht geschafft, was Angelus nicht wirklich verwunderte. Der war aber auch schwer gewesen... Umso mehr wunderte es ihn, dass ausgerechnet er, der in seinen ersten sechs Schuljahren keinen einzigsten Trank geschafft hatte, diesen auf die Reihe hatte bringen können. Das musste an Severus liegen... Der hatte sich aber auch wirklich viel Mühe gegeben.

»Mr. Black, ein passabler Trank. Ja, mit dem können Sie locker ihren Seelenpartner finden.« Der Todesengel verzog sein Gesicht, als er das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf Cygnus' Gesicht sah. Arrogantes Arschloch...

»Mr. Riddle, der ist einfach hervorragend! Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht von Ihnen erwartet! Oh, Miss McGonagall, bei Ihnen ist es nicht anders! Ich bin stolz auf Sie beide, meine Lieben! Ganz ausgezeichnet! Oh nein, das tut mir Leid, Mr. Dolohow, aber der Trank sollte eigentlich mitternachtsblau sein, nicht grellgelb. Leider können Sie nicht mehr an dem Trank weiterbrauen. Wenn Sie wollen, dann können Sie den Raum verlassen.« Marius nickte und stand auf. Slughorn schickte seinen Nachbarn nach einem Blick auf dessen neongrünen Trank gleich mit. Nur mit einem Ohr zuhörend gähnte Angelus ausdrücklich. Dieser Mann musste aber auch zu jedem Trank einen Vortrag halten, entweder dass er einfach wunderbar wäre, oder miserabel. Wobei er letzteres nicht genau ausdrückte. Doch wenn man seine ausweichenden Sätze in einem Wort zusammen setzten sollte, traf es miserabel ganz gut.

»Mr. Black, der ist ebenfalls toll! Ja, ein schönes Blau, genau das welches Sie brauchen. Und Ihre entzückende Nachbarin hat die gleiche Farbe, wie wundervoll! Das haben Sie super gemacht!« Orion grinste breit. Anscheinend, so überlegte der Zeitreisende, war der Vater Sirius' auch nicht gerade ein Ass in Zaubertränke und somit erfreut über das Lob. Selbst wenn es von so einem... nun ja, eben von Slughorn kam.

»Miss Malfoy! Ihr Gebräu ist absolut perfekt! Wirklich wunderbar. Und Mr. Nexima, wie haben Sie sich denn geschlagen? Ich habe erfahren, dass Sie ein ganz hervorragender, intelligenter Schüler sind. Meine Kollegen sprechen nur in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen, Sie haben sie anscheinend ganz schön beeindruckt mit Ihrem Wissen.« Slughorn strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Der Blonde vermutete, dass er sich so freute weil er einen weiteren großen Fisch an der Angel hatte. Er grinste seinen Lehrer mit seinem besten fake-dankbaren Lächeln an.

»Tatsächlich? Nun, ich gebe mir Mühe, Sir«, flötete Angelus übertrieben fröhlich. Er sollte sich lieber nicht mit dem dicklichen Zauberer anlegen, immerhin war das sein Hauslehrer. Angel bemerkte sehr wohl die überaus giftige Blicke, die Kaiman ihm zuwarf. Nachdem Slughorn noch einmal herzlich gelacht und seinen Trank als einwandfrei befunden hatte, drehte sich dieser um und Angelus konnte sich seiner Verteidigungslehrerin widmen. Er sah sie mit seinem frechsten Grinsen an und zog aus seiner Umhangtasche seinen Tatze-Glashund raus. Er stellte ihn so hin, dass Kaiman ihn betrachten konnte, jedoch Slughorn nicht. Nach einem stummen Schweige- und Animatuszauber konnte sich der Kleine bewegen. Er bellte seinen Herrn lautlos und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd an. Kaiman knurrte leicht. Anscheinend war ihr bewusst, dass Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten ihm am Arsch vorbei gingen. Wieder grinste Angel.

»Nehmen Sie jetzt bitte Ihre Messer und lassen Sie etwas Blut von ihrem Finger in den Trank tröpfeln«, wies Slughorn sie an. Ohne Murren kamen die Schüler der Aufforderung nach. Nachdem ein paar Bluttropfen in Angels Kessel gefallen war, puffte es leicht und Rauch stieg hoch. Dieser nahm dem Blonden die Sicht, doch nachdem der Qualm sich gelegt hatte, sah er hinein und konnte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel ausmachen. Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus feinstem Glas, nahm Angelus den Papierfetzen in die Hand und entfaltete ihn.

_ Tom Vorlost Riddle _

Angelus las sich den Namen ein weiteres Mal durch. Tom war sein Seelenpartner! Er hätte Luftsprünge machen können! Hätte es seine Freude ausgedrückt, hätte er sogar Cygnus geküsst! Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend sah der Blonde zu seinem angegebenen Seelenpartner. Sein Strahlen verschwand von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten. Tom sah nicht glücklich aus. Eher so, als wäre ihm gerade das schlimmste passiert, was ihm geschehen konnte. Der Todesengel wandte schnell den Blick ab. Er wusste, dass sein Name auf dem Zettel stand, den der Halbvampir in der Hand hielt. Also, warum sah er so traurig aus? Wollte er ihn nicht? Hatte er ihn satt? Fürchtete er sich davor, Angel sein ganzes Leben lang an seiner Seite zu haben? Der Zeitreisende kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe. Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben. Immerhin hatte Tom ihm Seiten von sich gezeigt, die wohl noch nie jemand zuvor gesehen hatte... Oder etwa nicht? Angelus schluckte einmal schwer. Mit viel Willenskraft verbannte er die Gedanken in das letzte Eck seines Gehirns und den Zettel zerknüllte er, ehe er ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Das war totaler Unsinn! Es musste einen passablen Grund für Toms offensichtliche Enttäuschtheit geben! Und das konnte nicht an ihm, Angelus Diamond Nexima, liegen.

»Sir, warum ist mein Zettel absolut leer und Prain seiner nicht?«, erkundigte Cygnus sich empört. Der Gryffindorjunge, neben dem er saß, verdeckte schnell seinen Papierfetzen. Anscheinend war er nicht wirklich scharf darauf, dass der Black wusste wer sein Seelenpartner, beziehungsweise seine Seelenpartnerin war.

»Das liegt entweder daran, dass Sie zu wenig Magie haben, oder dass Sie noch nicht bereit für Ihren Seelenpartner sind«, antwortete Slughorn. Cygnus starrte ihn wütend an.

»Auf wessen Papieren sind die Namen der Seelenpartner zu sehen?«, erkundigte sich Kaiman interessiert. »Sie müssen mir auch nicht die Namen nennen.« Angelus, Tom, Orion, Nathalie, Minerva und noch ein Slytherin hoben die Hand. In diesem Moment klingelte es auch schon und Slughorn entließ sie. Der Blonde packte seine Sachen und nahm vorsichtig Tatze auf die Hand. Als er sich umdrehte, musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass Tom schon weg war. Mit hängenden Schultern stiefelte Angel zu Orion, welcher auf ihn wartete. Sie gingen gemeinsam aus dem Raum und anschließend Richtung Große Halle. Immerhin gab es gleich Mittagessen.

»Warum ist Tom so schnell verschwunden?«, fragte Orion möglichst nebenbei. Der Todesengel seufzte kellertief.

»Weiß ich nich... Hoffentlich ist er beim Essen«, nuschelte er und ließ Tatze in seine Umhangstasche gleiten. Davor hatte er ihn wieder in seine Originalform verwandelt, sprich, er konnte weder bellen, noch seinen Schwanz wedeln oder rumtollen. Orion lächelte Angelus aufmunternd an, doch dieser war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Als die zwei Jungen in der Großen Halle ankamen, suchten Angels Smaragde sofort nach dem Halbvampir. Doch er war nicht da. Mit getrübtem Blick marschierte der Todesengel zu seinem Tisch. Er ignorierte die fragenden Augen seiner Gruppenmitglieder. Nach dem Essen stand Angel auf und lief schnell aus der Halle. Er wollte jetzt Tom finden. Sonst nichts.

/Aber wo kann er sein? Vielleicht in unserem Zimmer... Nein, es scheint nicht so, als würde er mit mir reden wollen. Dann in der Kammer?/, fragte sich der Blonde. Nach einer Minute, in der er nur im Gang gestanden hatte, stürmte er zur Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock. Nach einem sorgfältigen Blick auf den Gang, schlüpfte der Zeitreisende durch die Tür und stellte erleichterte fest, dass kein Mädchen zu sehen war. Gerade, als er dem Waschbecken die geforderten Worte entgegen schleudern wollte, hörte er ein Schluchzen aus einer Kabine. Mit gerunzelter Stirn kniete er sich hin und guckte unter die Kabine, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Tatsächlich, dort waren Füße zu sehen. Obwohl, er konnte nur die schwarzen Hogwartsschuhe ausmachen, die zur Uniform gehörten, aber den Rest konnte er sich ja denken. Leise erhob sich der Siebzehnjährige wieder. Irgendwie kam ihm das Schluchzen bekannt vor... Aber natürlich! Das war die Maulende Myrte! Nun, Myrte wäre wohl, da sie ja kein Geist war, angebrachter. Kurz zögerte Angelus, bevor er lautlos seufzte und sich zu der Tür begab, hinter der Myrte sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte. Tom musste wohl noch warten. Verflucht sei seine Hilfsbereitschaft!

/Ach, was soll's. Tom will ja sowieso nicht mit mir reden.../, dachte Angel leicht schmollend, doch größtenteils traurig. Er verschob diese Gedanken und klopfte sanft an der Tür an. Sofort erstarb das Geschluchze.

»Wer ist da?«, konnte der Schönling eine zitternde Stimme ausmachen. Er schwieg. Wenn sie wusste, dass er ein Junge war, würde sie vermutlich erst recht nicht rauskommen. »Wer ist da?« Anscheinend würde sie das noch öfter fragen, wenn er nicht antwortete. Angelus räusperte sich lautlos.

»Myrte? Professor Dumbledore will dich sprechen«, erwiderte der Junge mit hoher Stimme. Fast, aber leider nur fast, hörte er sich wie ein Mädchen an. Noch einmal ein Schniefen, bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er erblickte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Pummelig, viele Pickel und eine dicke Brille. Jap, das war die Myrte, die er kannte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie aus Fleisch, Blut und Knochen war. Spitz schrie sie auf, als sie erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte.

»Bei Ravenclaw, du! Du bist doch Angelus Nexima! Du bist ein Junge! Was tust du hier?«, kreischte sie und zeigte anklagend mit ihrem Finger auf ihn. Beschwichtigend hob er seine Arme und lächelte sie charmant an. Er wusste genau, was er für Geschütze ausfahren musste, damit sie nicht sauer war. Anscheinend klappte es, denn sie wurde knallrot und senkte ihren Arm.

»Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es dir geht, Kleine. Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er sanft. Sie wurde noch röter. Selbst ihre Pickel nahmen eine ungesunde Farbe an.

»W-Was? Warum willst du das wissen? E-Es i-interessiert n-niemanden, w-wie es mir g-g-geht«, schniefte sie. Angelus konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie dicke Tränen ihre Wangen runter rollten. Vorsichtig wischte er sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

»Ich bin nicht 'niemand', Schätzchen. Ich bin Angelus Nexima, okay? Also, wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir helfen?« Das Mädchen schüttelte zitternd ihren Kopf. »Oh, komm schon, sag mir was dich beschäftigt. Vielleicht kann ich dir wirklich helfen.«

»N-Nein, d-das kannst d-du n-n-nicht.« Schluchzend sank sie auf die Knie. Angelus seufzte mental frustriert auf, bevor er sich vor sie setzte. Wortlos zog er sie in eine Umarmung. Zuerst versteifte sich das Mädchen, ehe sie sich an seiner Brust ausweinte. Der Slytherin flüsterte ihr beruhigende Wörter ins Ohr, während er ihren Rücken streichelte.

»W-Warum t-tust du d-das?«, wollte Myrte nuschelnd wissen, als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Da dem Blonden die Position unbequem wurde, zog er sie vollends auf seinen Schoß, nachdem er sich im Schneidersitz nieder gelassen hatte.

»Naja... Ich weiß, dass dich die Schüler beleidigen, mobben und hänseln. Und ich finde es einfach widerlich. Ich bin Waise, weißt du... Ich bin bei meinen Verwandten aufgewachsen und sie hassten mich mehr als alles andere. Ihr Sohn war in meinem Alter und wir sind zusammen auf die Grundschule gegangen. Er war ein kleiner Schläger und ich war sein Lieblingsopfer. Seine Gang und er haben mich tyrannisiert, verprügelt und beleidigt. Niemand wollte sich mit mir abgeben, aus Angst, dass sie dadurch von meinem Cousin als neues Opfer ausgewählt wurden. Ich weiß, was du durch machst«, erklärte er leise. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das dem Mädchen erzählte, aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Ungläubig blickte die Schwarzhaarige zu ihm auf.

»Aber das passt gar nicht! Ich meine, du bist jetzt schon bei den Schülern beliebt, die dich kennen. Ja selbst bei denen, die noch nicht einmal deine Stimme gehört haben!«, protestierte Myrte heftig. Angelus lachte amüsiert auf.

»Hier sieht mich ja auch niemand als Freak an, nicht? Auf jeden Fall kannst du mir sagen was dich beschäftigt. Ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich es kann.« Der Todesengel stand fließend auf, nahm das Mädchen dabei auf seine Arme. Es schien, als würde Myrte es erst jetzt dämmern, wie sie auf dem Blonden gesessen hatte, denn sie lief wie eine Tomate an. Obwohl sie wirklich nicht die dünnste war, kam es Angelus so vor, als wäre sie zu leicht. Nur warum? Immerhin war sie ja sechzehn, wenn er sich nicht gewaltig täuschte. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf ihre eigenen Beine. Ihr schüchterner Blick ließ ihn schmunzeln.

»Danke, mir geht es jetzt besser...«, lächelte sie nervös.

»Dann ist ja gut. Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss noch was erledigen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, such mich«, grinste er und marschierte zur Tür, die auf den Gang führte, während er ihr zuwinkte. Als er auf dem Korridor stand und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er erleichtert aus.

/Merlin sei Dank, dass sie nicht noch mal gefragt hat, was ich da zu suchen hatte. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht in die Kammer. Wo könnte Tom noch sein?/ Während sich Angelus von der Mädchentoilette entfernte, grübelte er angestrengt nach. Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht war Tom ja in der Bibliothek! Blitzschnell sprintete Angel in den vierten Stock. Die irritierten Blicke, die er von den Schülern bekam denen er begegnete, ignorierte er gekonnt. Schließlich kam er schnaufend vor der großen Eichentür an, die ihn von der Hogwartsbibliothek trennte. Angelus öffnete sie und trat ein. Es waren nicht viele Schüler da, er konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. Kein Wunder, der Unterricht war vorbei, wieso sollte man da noch büffeln? Die Smaragde des Blonden suchten alle Reihen nach einer ganz bestimmten Person ab, doch er konnte seinen Tom einfach nicht finden. Grummelnd stiefelte er nun zur Bibliothekarin. Er erkannte schnell, dass diese eine jüngere Ausgabe der Frau war, die schon in seiner Zeit die Bücher mit allen Mitteln beschützt hatte.

»Madam Pince?«, machte er leise auf sich aufmerksam. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn man in ihrem Reich laut war.

»Ja?«, fragte sie schnippisch.

»Ist Tom Riddle hier irgendwo?«

»Mr. Riddle? Ja, er ist in der Verbotenen Abteilung.« Verwundert sah er sie an. In der Verbotenen Abteilung?

»Was will er da?«, sprach er schließlich seine Gedanken aus.

»Was weiß ich, auf jeden Fall hat er letztes Jahr schon eine Genehmigung hierfür bekommen«, antwortete sie. Der Todesengel war sich völlig bewusst, dass ihr das gehörig gegen den Strich ging.

»Kann ich zu ihm?«

»Nein«, erwiderte sie prompt.

»Warum?«, fragte Angel empört.

»Keine Genehmigung, kein Eintritt«, knurrte sie und stiefelte zu einem unglücklichen Schüler, der ein Buch fallen gelassen hatte. Schmollend sah der Blonde ihr nach.

/Fein, dann eben anders!/ Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, flitzte er aus der Bibliothek, Richtung Küche. Als er vor dem Obstporträt seinen Sprint stoppte, kitzelte er die Birne schwer atmend. Sie kicherte und gab den Eingang zur Küche frei. Als er eintrat, kamen sofort die Hauselfen auf ihn zu.

»Sir!«

»Hier, Sir!«

»Wollen Sie einen Tee, Sir?«

»Ponk hat hier Kekse, Sir!« Angelus hob die Hände, worauf sofort Ruhe einkehrte.

»Danke für eure Fürsorglichkeit, aber ich möchte nur eine Kleinigkeit.« Er schnappte sich einen Keks von dem Teller, welcher ihm der Hauself Ponk hinhielt, und aß ihn schnell. »Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Korb Ananasse hier?«

Kurze Zeit später eilte Angelus zu Horace Slughorn, den Korb mit den Ananassen hielt er in der rechten Hand. Als er vor seinem Büro ankam, verkleinerte er den Korb samt Ananassen und dem Tuch, welches darüber lag, ehe er den Gegenstand vorsichtig in seine Umhangstasche gleiten ließ. Er klopfte dreimal an die Tür. Es dauerte etwas, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Erstaunt sah Slughorn ihn an.

»Mr. Nexima, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, erkundigte sich der Tränkelehrer mit einem breiten Lächeln.

»Naja, Sir, ich wollte Sie was fragen. Darf ich reinkommen?«

»Aber natürlich«, lachte der Slytherinhauslehrer und trat zur Seite. Flink schlüpfte Angelus durch die Tür, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich hier umzusehen. Immerhin war er oft genug in Severus' Büro gewesen.

»Also, Sir, es geht um ein Buch. Das Buch heißt 'Schwarzmagische Pflanzen und wo sie zu finden sind'. In dem Buch steht viel über die Entwicklung der Amantila. Die Pflanze interessiert mich brennend, denn sie ist ja auch oft für einen Zaubertrank zu gebrauchen. Und dann ist da noch das Buch für den Zaubertrank Animuscomes. Ich wollte noch einmal darüber nachschlagen. Aber das Problem dabei ist, dass die zwei Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung sind. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie mir vielleicht eine Genehmigung schreiben können. Sie verstehen mich bestimmt am Besten von Ihren Kollegen und da nahm ich an, dass Sie mir helfen könnten...«, erklärte Angelus und seine Augen waren mit falscher Hilflosigkeit getränkt, ebenso seine Stimme. Es hatte schon etwas für sich, wenn man die letzten sechs Jahre immer mal wieder ein bisschen in der Verbotenen Abteilung gestöbert hat. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er bei seinen Verwandten gelernt hatte, sich einwandfrei zu verstellen. Auch wenn er damals Reue und nicht Hilflosigkeit vorgespielt hatte. So hatte er den meisten Strafen entgehen können.

Der Blonde konnte in dem Gesicht des dicken Mannes sehen, dass dieser in einer Zwickmühle steckte. Immerhin konnte er einem Schüler nicht einfach eine Genehmigung für einen so läppischen Grund schreiben. Doch auf der anderen Seite und das war Angelus vollkommen bewusst, konnte er nicht einfach seinen neuen Lieblingsschüler neben Tom Riddle einen Gefallen abtun, den dieser doch so verzweifelt brauchte... Der Todesengel klopfte sich für mental für seinen gelungenen Auftritt selbst auf die Schulter. Schließlich seufzte Slughorn bedauernd.

»Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mr. Nexima, aber das kann ich nicht machen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.« Angelus seufzte daraufhin gespielt verzweifelt.

»Nicht so schlimm, Sir. Ich verstehe, dass Sie als Lehrer darauf achten müssen, dass Ihre Schützlinge sich nicht zu sehr in die schwarze Magie ziehen lassen. Es war eine dumme Idee, mehr über die beiden Dinge nachzuforschen.« Der Blonde ging mit einem todtraurigen Blick langsam zur Tür. Doch bevor er die Türklinke in die Hand nahm, drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln noch einmal um. Er zog den verkleinerten Korb aus seiner Tasche und schwang seinen Zauberstab einmal, worauf der Korb, das Tuch und der Inhalt wieder in der Originalgröße waren. »Mögen Sie Ananas, Professor? Ich hab sie von einer Freundin bekommen, mag sie allerdings nicht besonders. Vielleicht wollen Sie sie ja? Ich stell sie hier hin. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie gestört habe. Guten Tag, Sir.« Angel stellte den Korb auf einen Tisch neben der Tür und ging anschließend aus dem Büro. Während er im Schneckentempo den Korridor entlang lief, schlich sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

»Mr. Nexima, warten Sie!« Angesprochener blieb stehen, wischte sich mühsam das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und ersetzte es mit einem traurigen Blick. Er drehte sich zu Slughorn um, der am Türrahmen seines Büros stand. »Ich denke, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn Sie etwas darüber nachforschen. Hier, mein Junge.« Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Geist, nahm der Zeitreisende den zusammengefalteten Zettel entgegen und entfernte sich. Als er um die Ecke war, rannte er wieder einmal los. Der Mann war ja so berechenbar! Man musste im nur etwas in den Arsch kriechen und schon hatte man das, was man von ihm wollte! Angelus lachte sich innerlich schlapp.

»Madam Pince? Ich hab hier die Genehmigung für zwei Bücher«, grinste Angelus die junge Frau an, welche misstrauisch zurück starrte. Sie schnappte ihm das Papier aus der Hand und las es ein paar Mal durch.

»Ich hole sie für Sie.« Die Frau drehte sich um und marschierte zur Tür, die in die Verbotene Abteilung führte. Angelus knurrte innerlich. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie die Bücher immer selbst holte. Schnell sah er sich um und machte eine Handbewegung zu einem der viele Regale. Das Regal schwankte gefährlich, ehe es mit einem lauten Krach umflog und ein anderes mitriss. Wie Dominos wurde ein Regal nach dem anderen umgeschmissen.

»Bei den Gründern!«, kreischte Madam Pince und stürmte zu ihren wertvollen Büchern, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen.

»Madam Pince! Ich brauche die beiden Bücher jetzt, ich muss gleich zu Professor Slughorn!«, rief Angelus ihr zu.

»Dann holen Sie sich die Bücher!«, antwortete sie leicht abwesend. Grinsend stiefelte der Blonde zu der Tür und schlüpfte in den dunklen Raum, der nur durch ein paar Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Er fand Tom sofort. Dieser stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, leicht nach vorne gebeugt über einen Tisch. Leise schlich sich Angelus an.

»Tom?«, fragte er sanft. Erschrocken drehte sich der Halbvampir zu ihm um.

»Angelus!«

»Was ist los?«, erkundigte sich der Todesengel besorgt und trat näher. Hastig faltete Tom eine große Karte zusammen und legte sie zwischen eins der Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

»Nichts.«

»Natürlich, deshalb versteckst du was auch immer vor mir!«, schnaubte Angel sarkastisch. Sein Blick wurde traurig. »Es liegt an dem Animuscomes-Trank, richtig? Du willst mich nicht.« Es war keine Frage. Es war eine schlichte Feststellung.

»Was?«, wollte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt wissen.

»Oh, komm schon, Riddle! Du willst mich nicht als deinen Seelenpartner ansehen und so wie ich dich kenne, suchst du nach einem Ausweg!«, fauchte Angelus. Seine Lippen zitterten verdächtig, seine Augen schimmerten voller ungeweinten Tränen und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Toms Rubine wurden mit jedem Wort größer.

»W-Was redest du da?«

»Für wie dumm hältst du mich?! Ich hab dein Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als du gelesen hast, wer dein Seelenpartner ist! Anstatt dich hier zurück zu ziehen und mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, hättest du mir auch einfach sagen können, dass du mich nicht willst, Bastard!« Angels Wangen waren nass. Tränen liefen wie ein Bach.

»W-Was? Weißt du eigentlich, wie unlogisch das ist? Du weißt, dass du nicht mein Seelenpartner bist! Also, warum bist du wütend auf mich?!«, zischte nun auch der Slytherinerbe.

»Bist du zu blöd um einen Namen zu lesen, Riddle?! Brauchst du eine Brille?!« Angelus zog das zerknitterte Testergebnis aus seiner Umhangtasche und klatschte es an Toms Brust. Dieser nahm es stirnrunzelnd und las den Namen mehrmals durch. Seine Augen waren tellergroß. Schnell suchte er etwas in seiner Tasche und zog schließlich ein zerknittertes Pergament hervor. Er entfaltete es so schnell, dass er es beinahe zerriss. Mit zitternden Händen hielt er es vor Angels Gesicht. Es war sein Testergebnis.


	18. Das Glück eines Potters

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Das Glück eines Potters**

Angelus las den Namen, der auf Toms Pergament stand, immer wieder durch. Jetzt verstand er, warum der Halbvampir so traurig und enttäuscht ausgesehen hatte, als er den Namen gelesen hatte. Der Zeitreisende hätte lachen können, so verzwickt war die Situation. Es hatte nicht daran gelegen, dass Tom ihn nicht wollte, es war genau das Gegenteil. Angel strahlte den Schwarzhaarigen an, worauf dieser verwirrt drein schaute. Er, Angelus, hätte daran denken müssen! Er kam sich so dumm vor. Denn auf dem Testergebnis stand nicht 'Angelus Diamond Nexima', so wie er es erwartet hatte, nein, es stand sein richtiger Name darauf. Sein _Geburtsname_. _Harry James Potter_. Angelus konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er lachte los. Dafür hatte er Slughorn belogen? Dafür hatte er die ganze Bibliothek auseinander genommen? Für _das_? Nur, weil er vergessen hatte, Tom seinen _richtigen _Namen zu nennen? Es war so absurd!

»Entschuldige, aber was ist so lustig?!«, erkundigte sich Tom mühsam beherrscht. Er fand das ganz und gar nicht lustig! Es musste entweder Angelus oder ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen sein! Natürlich hoffte er, dass er den Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber das war eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich. Kichernd umrundete der Todesengel seinen Geliebten und zog die Karte zu sich, welche Tom hatte verstecken wollen. Es war ein riesiger Stammbaum der alten, reinrassigen Magier Englands. Er hatte schnell die Potters gefunden und es wunderte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Harry James Potter nicht darauf stand. Amüsiert drehte er sich zu Tom.

»Du hast ihn nicht gefunden, stimmt's? Harry James Potter, mein ich.«

»Nein, habe ich nicht. Was findest du so witzig?!«

»Naja, weißt du, es ist ziemlich logisch, dass Harry James Potter hier nicht steht. Sieh mal, Schatz, ich zeige es dir. Das hier ist der jüngste Potter im Moment, richtig?«, fragte er grinsend und zeigte auf Alexander Samuel Potter. Tom nickte. Die Hand des Blonden fuhr zu einem Namen, der direkt mit Alexander verbunden war und diesen als seinen Bruder kennzeichnete. Der Name des Älteren war Leonardo Jerry Potter. Eine Linie verband ihn mit einer gewissen Juana Emily Greenpeace und zeigte so, dass er mit ihr verlobt war.

»Leonardo Potter und Juana Greenpeace werden einen Sohn zeugen, der James Potter heißen wird. Bei Alexander weiß ich nichts, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Leonardo der Vater von James sein wird. Dessen Kind wird am einunddreißigsten Juli 1980 von seiner Frau, Lily, geboren werden. Sein Name wird Harry James Potter sein.« Angelus nahm vergnügt seine Hand von der Karte.

»Du meinst, Harry Potter ist noch gar nicht auf der Welt? Er wurde noch nicht einmal gezeugt? Selbst seine Eltern sind noch nicht geboren? Irre... Woher weißt du das? Und warum, bei Slytherin, amüsiert es dich so?«

»Naja...«, grinste Angelus und streckte sich genüsslich. »Schon mal daran gedacht, dass Angelus Nexima gar nicht mein richtiger Name ist? Immerhin könnte es zu späteren Verwirrungen oder unangenehmen Fragen kommen, wenn ich meinen Namen verrate. Es gibt mich eigentlich noch gar nicht. Mein Leben ist hier gar nicht existent, verstehst du?«

»Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass _du _Harry Potter bist?!«, fragte Tom hohl. Angelus grinste und nickte. Der Halbvampir gab einen Freudenschrei von sich und umarmte seinen Kleinen fast schmerzhaft. Angelus lachte befreit auf. Doch das Lachen verging ihm schnell, als der Schwarzhaarige ihn losließ und er einen harten Stoß in seinen Magen bekam. Keuchend musste der Blonde feststellen, dass Toms Ellbogen richtig spitz war.

»Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?!«, fauchte Slytherins Erbe. Unschuldig sah der Kleinere zu ihm hoch.

»Tut mir Leid, hab ich vergessen...«

»_Vergessen_?! So etwas vergisst man nicht!«

»Entschuldige... Bist du mir böse?«, fragte der Zeitreisende treudoof und mit Kulleraugen. Tom seufzte frustriert auf, ehe er seinen Schatz sanft küsste.

»Nein bin ich nicht. Und hör auf mich so anzugucken, sonst vernasch ich dich noch.« Angelus grinste dreckig.

»Tatsächlich? Wenn das so ist...« Mit viel Mühe schaffte es der Todesengel, dass seine Augen noch niedlicher wurden und sein Blick naiv war. Tom knurrte dunkel auf und küsste den Blonden leidenschaftlich.

»Ich darf doch sehr bitten!« Verschreckt drehten sie sich um, sodass sie nun genau in Madam Pince wütendes Gesicht blicken konnten. »Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Platz um Ihre Fantasien auszuleben!« Die Slytherins sollten jetzt betreten dreinblicken... doch sie grinsten sich nur zu.

»Wie Sie wollen, Madam!«, flötete Tom und verstaute schnell die Bücher, die er herausgezogen hatte, in die Regale. Anschließend schnappte er sich Angels Hand und zog diesen aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Verblüfft sah sich der Halbvampir um.

»Was ist denn hier passiert?«, fragte er leicht geistesabwesend. Die Bücher lagen immer noch auf dem Boden, doch wenigstens die Regale standen wieder. Angelus grinste nur und zerrte den Schwarzhaarigen aus dem großen Raum.

»Sagen wir es mal so: Ein Slytherin wird nicht einfach so abgeschoben und erst Recht kein Angelus.« Tom schnaubte amüsiert. Das hätte er sich auch gleich denken können...

»Also, sexy Ex-Gryffindor, was sollen wir noch bis fünfzehn Uhr anstellen?«, raunte der Halbvampir in Angels Ohr, was diesem eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

»Naja, wir könnten ein bisschen lernen...«, lächelte der Blonde unschuldig und schlang seinen Arm um Toms Hüfte. Dieser legte seinen eigenen Arm über die Schulter des Blonden.

»Definiere 'lernen', Süßer.«

»Animagi sind doch was tolles, hm?«

»Du willst mir das doch nicht jetzt beibringen, oder? Vor drei Stunde hat dich der Alte erwischt!«

»Und du hast ihm verklickert, dass du keiner bist. Also, Tommy-Boy, wo ist das Problem?«

»Die Wahrheit? Ich würde jetzt lieber nicht jugendfreie Aktivitäten machen, als verbotene. Obwohl das auch verlockend klingt, aber es gibt einfach besseres.«

»Kurz gesagt, du willst lieber Sex haben als ein Animagus zu werden«, schnaubte der Blonde.

»So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken... Okay, zugegeben, so würde ich es ausdrücken... Na und? Möchtest du keine Fortsetzung?«

»Oh doch, aber jetzt ist es schon zwei Uhr.«

»Na und? Wir können uns den ganzen Tag im Bett wälzen.«

»Nein, wir haben nur eine Stunde Zeit. Dumbledore, du erinnerst dich?«

»Ah ja, der Oberlöwe. Trotzdem, eine Stunde reicht.«

»Natürlich, aber es würde auch reichen, um dir die Grundlagen als Animagus beizubringen...«

»Sag mal, verarschst du mich?«, wollte Tom plötzlich wissen. Nach einem Seitenblick auf seinen Kleinen war ihm bewusst geworden, dass dessen wunderbare Lippen ein riesiges Grinsen aufwiesen. Unschuldig lächelte der Todesengel ihn an.

»Nein, wie kommst du darauf?« Der Halbvampir zog einen Schmollmund. Er machte sich _tatsächlich_ über ihn lustig!

»Du bist fies.« Angelus begann zu lachen und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

»Was hast du erwartet, Schatz?«

»Das frag ich mich auch.« Angel kicherte, während sie um die Ecke bogen. Stirn runzelnd besahen sie sich die Schüler, die ziemlich amüsiert einen Kreis gebildet hatten. Die beiden Slytherins bahnten sich langsam einen Weg durch die Menge und blieben schließlich, nachdem sie am inneren Kreis angekommen waren, stehen. Die beiden erblickten die sechs Schüler, die die ganze Aufmerksamkeit genossen. Nun, außer einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, deren Brille auf dem Boden lag. Zerbrochen. Ihre Augen waren ängstlich aufgerissen und sie schien die ganzen Schüler um sich herum überhaupt nicht willkommen zu heißen. Sie hing kopfüber in der Luft und dennoch konnte man sehen, dass sie unheimlich froh war, dass die Schülerinnen im Winter Hogwartshosen anziehen durften. Es war Myrte.

Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, knurrte Angelus finster auf und ging bedrohlich auf ein hübsches Mädchen zu, welche blonde, schulterlange Haare hatte. Es schien ihm, als wäre sie die Anführerin von den insgesamt vier Mädchen und den zwei Jungen.

»Hey, Schlampe!«, blaffte er eiskalt. Erstaunt drehte sich das Mädchen um und erblickte auch sofort den Blonden. Anscheinend bemerkte sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern – allen voran Tom – nicht, in was für einer Gefahr sie steckte. Die Jugendlichen, die den Kreis gebildet hatten, wichen etwas zurück. Das blonde Mädchen jedoch sah ihn verzückt an. Entweder sie war taub, denn sie schien wirklich seine beleidigten Wörter nicht gehört zu haben, oder sie war blind, da sie seine Aufgebrachtheit nicht bemerkte.

»Ja, Angelus?«, fragte sie verträumt. Der Schönling schnaubte wütend.

»Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir angeboten zu haben mich beim Vornamen zu nennen! Für dich bin ich Nexima, verstanden?«, zischte er und packte sie am Kragen. Ihre 'Gangmitglieder' traten beunruhigt von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Vermutlich erkannten sie die Gefahr.

»Wie immer du willst, mein Hübscher«, seufzte das Mädchen. Ihre Hand strich zärtlich über die seine, welche immer noch ihren Kragen umfasste. Angelus ließ sie so schnell los, als hätte er gerade das Ekligste des ganzen Universums angefasst.

»Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu, Mädchen! Ich bin weder 'dein Hübscher' noch Angelus für dich, ist das klar?!«, donnerte er plötzlich los.

/Die bringt mich noch mehr zur Weißglut als es Malfoy je könnte!/, ging es dem Zeitreisenden genervt durch den Kopf und er dachte kurz an Draco Malfoy. Irgendwie vermisste er ihre Streitereien, aber es konnte ihm sowieso keiner so Paroli boten wie der arrogante Junge, also brachte es rein gar nichts, wenn er hier jemanden suchte, der den Platz Dracos einnehmen konnte. Mittlerweile hatte anscheinend auch das blonde Mädchen bemerkt, dass sie richtig tief in der Scheiße saß, denn sie wich ängstlich zurück. Keiner der Schüler hatte jemals gesehen, dass dieser Slytherin so ausgerastet war. Und obwohl er erst seit einer Woche hier war, glaubte jeder ihn gekannt zu haben. Tja, Irrtum. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass das nur ein klitzekleiner Teil seines Temperaments war, welches die Menschen aus seiner Zeit sehr wohl gekannt hatten. In diesen Situationen hatten sie sich vor allem in den letzten zwei Jahren immer wie ein Blitz aus dem Staub gemacht.

»Wie heißt du überhaupt?«, fragte Angelus immer noch stinksauer.

»O-O-Ol-Oliv-via«, stotterte das Mädchen kaum verständlich.

»Nicht zufällig Olivia Hornby?«, hackte der Blonde weiter nach. Seine Smaragde waren wegen seiner unbeschreiblichen Wut noch intensiver als ohnehin schon, sie schienen Blitze ähnlich dem Todesfluch auf das Mädchen zu schicken. Eben diese nickte unbehaglich. »Das erklärt alles. Lass Myrte runter oder du wirst erfahren, warum die Leute aus meiner Heimat immer einen Bogen um mich gehabt haben, wenn ich wütend war!« Olivias Blick wurde trotzig.

»Nein.«

»Du bist dumm«, stellte Angelus fest. Sie hatte es immer noch nicht verstanden. Er zückte seien Zauberstab und schwang ihn zu Myrte, welche dann sanft auf den Boden schwebte. Im Flug drehte sie sich langsam um, damit sie auf den Beinen stehen konnte. Seine Augen hafteten immer noch auf Olivia, welche große Augen bekam.

»Du kannst stille Magie!«, rief sie überflüssiger Weise aus.

»Unter anderem, ja«, lächelte der Blonde kalt. Seinen Zauberstab, der ihm nun schon so viele Jahre gedient hatte, richtete er auf die Blonde. Mit einem mörderischen Blick schwang er ihn leicht und ein dunkelblauer Strahl traf sie mitten in die Brust. Das Mädchen schrie, als ihre Haut plötzlich zu altern anfing, ihre Haare grau wurden und ihr Körperbau nicht mehr dem eines jungen Mädchens glich, sondern eher einer zweihundertjährigen alten Frau. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und erst Recht nicht gerade.

Angelus grinste kalt und überhörte das geschockte, ungläubige Keuchen der Schüler. Er war schon dabei seinen Zauberstab wieder einzustecken, als dieser plötzlich schwarz zu leuchten begann. Mit aufgerissen Augen starrte der Blonde ihn an. Und dann, so plötzlich dass der Todesengel nicht einmal kurz blinzeln konnte, explodierte der Stab. Holzsplitter bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Hand und eine rotgoldene Feder lag nun in ihr. Angel keuchte wegen den Schmerzen und dem Unglauben, dass sein Zauberstab bis auf die Phönixfeder weg war. Tom eilte zu ihm und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in seine eigene, die Feder flog dabei zu Boden. Der Zeitreisende zischte kurz auf, als der Halbvampir versuchte einen Splitter heraus zuziehen.

»Was ist hier los?«, fragte eine Stimme, die den Schülern nur zu bekannt war und hastig machten sie Platz, um Albus Dumbledore durch zu lassen. Der Mann brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, um sich einen Überblick zu machen. Seine Schülerin Myrte Marvinally stand mit zerknitterten Kleidung, rotem Gesicht, zerwuschelten Haaren und schwer atmend in kurzer Entfernung von ihm, ihre Augen klebten voller Horror an einem bestimmten Punkt. Eine alte Frau, die Dumbledore dank des Ravenclawabzeichen auf ihrer Robe und ihrer – trotz der gebückten Haltung – arroganten Art, sofort als seine Schülerin Olivia Hornby erkannte, war in Myrtes Nähe und versuchte sich aufrecht zu stellen. Ohne mäßigen Erfolg. Dass er sie erkannte, konnte auch an den fünf weiteren Schülern liegen, welche nie ohne Olivia anzutreffen waren. Albus besah sich nun Tom Riddle, dessen rote Augen an einer blutenden Hand hafteten. Der Verwandlungslehrer sah sich Angelus Nexima an, der sein Gesicht nur ein bisschen verzog, was ihn wunderte. Die Splitter waren nicht gerade klein und er war sich sicher, dass einige Schüler bereits vor Schmerzen leicht wimmern würden. Doch Dumbledore empfand nur wenig Mitleid für den Slytherin, denn er wusste, warum der Zauberstab explodiert war.

»Sie haben schwarze Magie angewandt, Mr. Nexima«, stellte Albus fest. Angelus Smaragde schnellten zu ihm und er ließ seine verletzte Hand langsam sinken.

»Woher wollen Sie das wissen?«

»Zuerst einmal, weil es keinen weißmagischen Zauber gibt, der Miss Hornby zu so einer alten Frau gemacht hätte. Und zweitens, weil Ihr Zauberstab kaputt ist. Und da er nicht implodiert, sonder explodiert ist, muss es ein starker Zauber gewesen sein.« Angelus bückte sich und hob mit seiner unverletzten Hand die Feder auf. Anschließend sah er nachdenklich zu dem Mann, der in einer anderen Zeit sein Mentor gewesen war.

»Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich schwarze Magie benutzt habe. Bringt sowieso nichts zu lügen. Aber ich erkenne den Grund nicht, warum mein Stab zerbrochen ist«, gab er offen zu, was Albus leicht verwirrte. »Was hat es mit meiner Magie zu tun? Ich meine, auf meiner früheren Schule habe ich oft im Unterricht schwarze Magie benutzen müssen, aber so etwas ist nie passiert. Liegt es an Hogwarts? Nein, sicher nicht.« Natürlich war es eine Lüge, dass er früher in der Schule im Unterricht schwarze Magie benutzt hatte, immerhin war es ja Hogwarts gewesen. Doch aus dem Grund, dass er in Hogwarts früher ebenfalls schwarze Magie benutzt hatte, konnte er ausschließen, dass es daran lag.

»Das ist nicht wichtig. Auf jeden Fall haben Sie schwarze Magie benutzt und das ist verboten.« Dumbledores Augen hatten einen triumphierenden Stich angenommen. Bei einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis verengte Angelus seine Augen.

»Das ist Ihr Verdienst! Sie haben auf meinen Stab einen Spruch gelegt, damit mein Zauberstab implodiert, wenn ich schwarze Magie benutze. Aber da es starke schwarze Magie war, ist er nicht im- sondern explodiert!« Der Professor lächelte leicht.

»Ich wusste, Sie würden darauf kommen. Eigentlich hätte der Spruch nur den Inhalt leicht beschädigen sollen, damit sie eine Zeit lang kein Zauber ausführen können. Das so etwas passiert, war nicht voraus zu sehen. Aber sei's drum. Sie haben schwarze Magie benutzt und darum geht es! Sie wissen, dass es verboten ist? Oder wollten Sie damit aufhören, wenn Sie mit der Schule fertig sind?« Aus irgendeinem Grund fing der Mann plötzlich an zu lächeln. Tom, welcher steif dastand und im Stillen bis hundert zählte, um sich zu beruhigen, umklammert in seiner Umhangtasche seinen Zauberstab.

Angelus starrte nachdenklich die Phönixfeder an. Er verstand, warum Dumbledore dies gemacht hatte. Der alte Mann war beim Thema schwarzer Magie unheimlich verklemmt. Und anscheinend hatte er Angel von Anfang an nicht vertraut. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie enttäuschte ihn das. Er mochte den Mann. Seinen kranken Humor, seine freundliche Art – selbst wenn ihn dies häufig nervte – und seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Kurz gesagt, er mochte Dumbledores Persönlichkeit. Nur die Art, wie er die Dinge in die Hand nahm, behagte ihm nicht. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum Angelus ihm nicht vertraute. Es machte ihn verrückt, wenn er Dumbledores wissendes Lächeln immer wieder sah. Der junge Mann mit den langen Haaren sah auf, in hellblaue Augen. Er fing an zu lächeln.

»Wissen Sie, Sir, es war vermutlich ein Fehler, schwarze Magie einzusetzen. Aber man kann mich deshalb noch lange nicht bestrafen. Schwarze Magie ist verboten, sicherlich, aber nicht alle Zauber. Der zum Beispiel nicht. In spätestens zwei Tagen ist die Wirkung verflogen, bleibende Schäden gibt es nicht und der Spruch wurde nie auf die Verbotenliste im Ministerium geschrieben.« Angelus sollte eigentlich wütend sein, und das wusste er, aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht, dass er es bereute Olivia mit diesem Zauber belegt zu haben, oh nein, aber er dachte daran, dass er früher auch so gehandelt hätte wie Dumbledore. Innerlich runzelte der Slytherin die Stirn. Früher... es kam ihm alles wie ein anderes Leben vor. Damals, als man ihn noch Harry nannte, als man ihn noch wegen jeder kleinen Narbeschmerzen bemuttert und entweder vor ihm geflohen oder ihn vergöttert hatte. Es war alles so irreal.

»Dennoch, Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich das dem Direktor melden werde. Mr. Riddle, bringen Sie Mr. Nexima und Miss Hornby bitte in den Krankenflügel«, erwiderte Albus leicht verwirrt. Er hatte auf einen Wutanfall gewartet, aber der war nicht gekommen. Es wunderte ihn, dass der Junge mit den bezopften Haaren so leicht den Verlust seines Zauberstabs wegsteckte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Angelus seinem Stab heimlich nachtrauerte. Er hatte ihm so oft geholfen, dass er es schon gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Deshalb beschloss Angelus, als Tom die Hornby anscheuchte sich endlich mal schneller zu bewegen, sich noch einmal zu dem weißhaarigen Mann umzudrehen. Er grinste frech.

»Professor, wenn wir die Ministeriumsangelegenheit erledigt haben, gehen wir noch in die Winkelgasse. Sie schulden mir einen Zauberstab!«

---

Nachdem Angelus die Splitter aus seiner Hand los wurde und er Tom nebenbei erklärte, warum er nicht ausgerastet war – woraufhin ihn der Schwarzhaarige seltsam ansah – besah er sich noch einmal zufrieden Olivia. Er hatte sich standhaft geweigert den Gegenspruch zu nennen. Tatsächlich hatte er Madam Shortes angelogen und gesagt, dass es keinen gab und sie nach zwei Tagen wieder die Alte sein würde. Letzteres stimmte wirklich, aber er machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum. Er hatte Myrte geholfen und sie waren irgendwie quitt, so empfand er zumindest. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Myrte ihm in seinem vierten Jahr geholfen hatte, selbst wenn es erst dann gewesen war, nachdem sie ihn bespannt hatte. Abgesehen davon hoffte er, dass es Olivia eine Lehre sein würde und sie Myrte nicht mehr tyrannisierte. Irgendwie, auf eine total verzwickte Art, konnte er das weinerliche Mädchen leiden. Nachdem Angelus sich in seinem Zimmer noch einmal umgezogen hatte – er trug nun eine enge Jeanshose und einen schwarzes langärmliges Shirt unter seinem nachtschwarzen Umhang –, marschierten sie in die Eingangshalle.

»Wie viel Uhr?«, fragte der Zeitreisende nebenbei.

»In zehn Minuten musst du in der Eingangshalle sein.«

»Wie wunderbar«, murmelte Angel sarkastisch. Schweigend marschierten die beiden in Richtung Eingangshalle.

»Schatz?«, fragte Tom plötzlich.

»Hm?«

»Du zeigst mir doch heute Abend noch, wie ich zu einem Animagus werden kann, oder?«

»Natürlich.«

»Gut. Dann gehen wir in die Kammer. Ist schön ruhig.«

»In die Kammer? Ich denke nicht.«

»Warum? Immer noch Angst?«

»Nein, aber...« Angelus lächelte verführerisch und blieb stehen. Misstrauisch beäugte ihn der Schwarzhaarige.

»Aber?«

»Nun... Selan ist ja auch in der Kammer, nicht?« Der Blonde kam auf ihn zu. Spielerisch schlang er seine Arme um Toms Hüfte und lehnte sich an ihn. »Wäre es nicht schöner, wenn wir einmal unter uns sind?«

»Und wo soll das bitte gehen? In einem Klassenzimmer?«, hackte Tom zweifelnd nach.

»Nein, viel zu... unromantisch. Wie wär's mit dem Raum der Wünsche? Schon mal was davon gehört?«

»Nein«, gab der Halbvampir zu. Angelus begann an Toms verführerischen Hals zu knabbern, was den Slytherinerben leicht keuchen ließ. »Erzähl mir mehr von dem Raum!«

»Wenn man drei Mal an der verborgenen Tür vorbei geht und sich dabei wünscht, was für einen Raum man möchte, erscheint die Tür und man kann reingehen, wobei es dann genauso aussieht, wie man es wollte. Andere können nicht in den Raum, wenn wir bereits drin sind und ich bezweifle, dass ihn hier überhaupt jemand kennt. Man kann sich übrigens auch bestimmte Gegenstände in den Raum wünschen... wie zum Beispiel ein gemütliches, großes Bett.« Tom stoppte Angels Erklärung, in dem er ihn gierig küsste. Mit voller Elan wurde der Kuss erwidert. Doch dann löste sich der Blonde von Tom, was diesen schmollend den Mund verziehen ließ.

»Dann ist das ja geklärt. Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore, bye Süßer!« Fröhlich winkend hüpfte der Langhaarige in die Eingangshalle, in der schon der Verwandlungslehrer auf ihn wartete.

/Sadist!/, grummelte Tom gedanklich. /Was für ein fieser Sadist! Mich einfach so stehen lassen.../ Schmollend stiefelte der Slytherin Richtung Küche, immerhin hatte er noch kein Mittagessen gehabt. Danach würde er sich ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung holen und es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich machen. Schade, dass er es sich nicht mit seinem kleinen Energiebündel gemütlich machen konnte...

»Professor«, nickte Angelus dem braunhaarigen Mann vor sich freundlich zu. Er hatte beschlossen, zu versuchen, etwas besser mit dem mächtigen Weißmagier auszukommen. Immerhin wurde ihm schon oft bewiesen, dass man sich auf den Lehrer verlassen konnte, wenn man ihn brauchte. Natürlich hatte ihn dieser Entscheidung auch etwas anderes beigetragen. Zum Beispiel seine Freiheit. Er hatte keine Lust, die ganze Zeit verfolgt zu werden.

»Ah, Mr. Nexima, wie schön Sie zu sehen. Wollen wir?«, lächelte der Mann und zeigte zu der großen Eichentür. Der Blonde nickte höflich und nebeneinander gingen sie aus dem Schloss.

»Übrigens tut mir das mit Ihrem Zauberstab Leid, mein Junge. So war es nicht gedacht«, sagte Albus, als sie schon fast das Gelände verlassen hatten.

»Ich weiß.« Angelus zögerte kurz, ehe er die Phönixfeder aus seiner Umhangtasche holte. »Wissen Sie, Sir, mein Zauberstab war etwas Besonderes. Natürlich, jeder Stab ist einmalig, aber Sie wissen mit Sicherheit selbst, wie schwer es ist, eine Phönixfeder zu besorgen. Dagegen ist es ein leichtes, eine Drachenschuppe eines lebendigen Drachen zu holen, während der alles andere als betäubt ist«, seufzte der Zeitreisende.

»In Ihrem Zauberstab war eine Phönixfeder enthalten?«, erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore erstaunt. Angel nickte und reichte ihm die Feder. Dieser besah sie sich genau, doch Angelus stellte erleichtert fest, dass er sie nicht als die von Fawkes erkannte. Wo er schon mal beim Thema war... Hatte Dumbledore sich eigentlich schon an Fawkes gebunden? Nun, er konnte ja leider schlecht nachfragen.

»Ist es eine Feder Ihres Animagus'?«

»Nein, Sir.«

»Aha... Interessant...«, murmelte der Mann, ehe er dem Jungen wieder die Feder reichte. Dieser fragte erst gar nicht, was denn so interessant war. Er würde ja doch keine Antwort bekommen, die ihm irgendwie half.

»Wir werden gleich zum Ministerium apparieren. Ich werde Sie führen, in Ordnung?«

»Natürlich, Professor.« Keinen Augenblick später waren die beiden Magier mit den in der Zauberwelt so bekannten Plopp 's verschwunden.

Sie tauchten wieder in einer für Angelus bekannte Gegend auf. Der Blonde erkannte vor sich die kaputte Telefonzelle, um sich herum war es leicht dunkel und kein Mensch war zu sehen. Dumbledore trat zu der Telefonzelle und winkte den Jungen zu sich, welcher lustlos folgte. Gemeinsam quetschten sie sich in die enge Kabine.

»Oh man, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr auf diesem Weg in das Ministerium...«, murmelte Albus und kratzte sich – man konnte es kaum glauben – verlegen am Kopf. »Sie kennen nicht zufällig die Nummer, oder Mr. Nexima?«

»Nein, Sir, ich war hier noch nie. Hab nur davon gelesen, wie man in das englische Ministerium kommt.« Natürlich war das schon wieder eine glatte Lüge, aber er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er sich nur zu gut an seine Verhandlung erinnerte.

»Das ist jetzt aber blöd. Wie war nur die Nummer...« Nach zehn Minuten, in denen der Braunhaarige in seinem sonst so hervorragenden Gedächtnis nach den bestimmten Ziffern gesucht hatte, reichte es Angel. Er hatte heute noch etwas mit einem ganz bestimmten Halbvampir vor und das ließ er sich nicht von so einer banalen Sache vermiesen.

»Ich hab davon gelesen, dass es ein Wort darstellen soll, wenn man die Buchstaben auf den Tasten beachtet. Versuchen Sie es doch mal mit 'Magie'«, schlug der Zeitreisende dennoch freundlich vor. Der Lehrer starrte ihn verblüfft an, ehe er sich angestrengt über die Tasten beugte. Angelus hatte den Verdacht, dass der Mann es immer noch nicht ganz gerafft hatte. Langsam genervt, schubste er Dumbledore beiseite und stellte sich selbst vor das Telefon.

/Man, das sieht ja unheimlich alt aus/, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber das war auch wirklich kein Wunder, erinnerte er sich selbst, denn hier war das Teil vermutlich erst auf den Markt gekommen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, hob Angelus den Hörer hoch und drückte zielgenau die Tasten sechs, zwei, vier, vier und drei. Er hatte hier wirklich genug Zeit verplempert.

»Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen.«

»Ah, vielen Dank mein Junge«, zwinkerte Dumbledore besagtem Jungen zu und wandte sich dann an die kühle Frauenstimme. »Albus Dumbledore, Verwandlungslehrer von Hogwarts, ist hier als Begleitung von Angelus Nexima, der sich als Animagus registrieren lassen möchte und einen Termin hat.«

»Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihrem Umhang«, antwortete die Frauenstimme und kurz darauf ratterte es, ehe der Metallschacht zwei silberne Plaketten ausspuckte. Der Blonde nahm seine und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf: Angelus Nexima, registrierungsbedürftiger Animagus. Missmutig steckte er sie an seinen Umhang.

»Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet, vorzulegen.« Nach diesem Satz begann der Boden der Telefonzelle in die Erde zu gleiten. Es viel von unten Licht auf sie, bis sie endlich auf dem Boden ankamen, der nun endgültig dem Ministerium gehörte. Angelus gähnte. War das laaaaaaangweiliiiiiiiiiiiig!

/Die können sich ruhig einmal etwas Neues einfallen lassen... Das ändert sich in den nächsten fünfzig Jahren kein Stück... Kreativlose Idioten/, schmollte er innerlich. Noch einmal gähnte er schläfrig, worauf er einen strengen Blick von Dumbledore bekam. Der Blonde tat es mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln ab.

»Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag«, verabschiedete sich die Frauenstimme. Immer noch – oder eher bereits – ein Satz, an den sich Angelus erinnern konnte. Es sah alles so aus, wie er es kannte; eine lange Steinhalle und in der Nähe stand der Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister, an den Wänden links und rechts von ihm waren die Kamine eingebaut worden, aus denen regelmäßig Hexen und Zauberer mit einem 'Wuusch' traten. Angelus sah zu Dumbledore.

»Sie haben mir einen Termin beschafft?«

»Natürlich. Man kann hier nicht einfach so rein stiefeln und um einen Termin verlangen«, lächelte der Professor amüsiert. Der Todesengel seufzte leicht und ließ sich von Dumbledore vorbei an dem Brunnen führen, wobei er aufpassen musste nicht von den vielen Ministeriumsangestellten verschluckt zu werden. Wie auch schon an dem Tag seiner Verhandlung war hier viel los. Endlich kamen sie an einem Pult, über dem ein Schild mit der Aufsicht 'Sicherheit' hing, an. Ein gelangweilter, älterer Herr mit angegrauten Haaren sah mürrisch zu ihnen auf, doch sein Blick wurde sofort interessierter, als er Dumbledore erkannte. Dieser war, wie sich Angel erinnerte, ja schon ziemlich bekannt und berühmt, immerhin hatte er erst am Anfang des Jahres Grindelwald den Garaus gemacht. Oder in ein Gefängnis verfrachten lassen, aber das ging dem Blonden so ziemlich am Allerwertesten vorbei.

»Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, fragte der Mann hinter dem Schalter aufgeregt. Besagter Professor lächelte freundlich.

»Wir wurden aufgefordert, uns überprüfen zu lassen.«

»Ah, natürlich, wie dumm von mir«, murmelte der Angestellte beschämt und stand hastig mit seiner langen, goldenen Rute auf. Dann begab er sich zu Albus und fuhr mit der Rute eine handbreit über seine Brust und Rücken. Er wollte sich schon zu seinem Schalter zurück begeben, als Angelus unwillig aufknurrte. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, einfach so übergangen zu werden, auch wenn er es ebenfalls hasste, wenn man ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte.

»Hey, haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen, Sie inkompetenter Trottel?! Kaum zu glauben, auf was für einem Niveau das Ministerium ist«, zischte er ärgerlich, während der Mann ihn erstaunt ansah, während Dumbledore nur vergnügt schmunzelte.

»Hast du was gesagt, Junge?«, fauchte der Mann zurück, als er sich soweit erholt hat.

»Ja, oder sind Sie blind _und_ taub?«, spottete der Schönling zurück, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und tippte ungeduldig mit dem rechten Fuß auf den blitzblanken Boden. Es musste ein dauerhafter Zauber darauf liegen, doch das interessiert Angelus im Moment herzlich wenig.

»Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, du Bengel?! Was glaubst du, mit wem du sprichst?!«

Angelus grinste so spöttisch, dass es Severus neidisch gemacht hätte. »Einem niederen Ministeriumsangestellten, der die letzten zwanzig Jahre nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als anständige Bürger mit einer – verzeihen Sie mir die Ausdruckweise – absolut scheußlichen Rute zu überprüfen.« Der Mann schnappte empört nach Luft, während Albus leicht in seine Hand hustete. Angelus hatte den Verdacht, dass er 'anständige Bürger, wer's glaubt' gehört hatte. Er warf dem Mann einen Blick zu, welcher soviel hieß wie 'Ich bin ein anständiger Bürger und da gibt's nichts zu nörgeln'. Albus lächelte ein Lächeln, das ihn wissen ließ wie viel er davon glaubte. Nämlich kein Stück.

»Wer bist du überhaupt?!«, fragte der Mann mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Angelus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Typ einen Grund haben wollte ihn aus dem Ministerium zu schmeißen.

»Zuerst will ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich volljährig bin und somit möchte ich von Ihnen gesiezt werden. Immerhin behalte ich auch meine Manieren und ich erwarte von ihnen das Gleiche, falls Sie überhaupt welche haben. Mein Name ist Angelus Nexima, wie Sie anhand dieser Plakette auch selbst festgestellt haben könnten, wären Sie nicht blind. Sehen Sie sich die von dem werten Mr. Professor an. Da steht 'Albus Dumbledore, Verwandlungslehrer; Begleitung von Angelus Nexima'. Na, klingelt's, Mr. Securityman?«, fragte der Blonde rotzfrech. Er ließ sich doch nicht von so einem Idioten zuerst ignorieren, dann anschnauzen und auch noch duzen. Also irgendwo war dann Schluss. Missmutig, doch wegen Dumbledores Ruhm und Berühmtheit gehorsam, checkte 'Mr. Securityman' auch den Slytherin durch.

»Wenigstens sind Sie nicht begriffsstutzig, auch wenn es mir so vor kam«, murmelte Angelus so laut, dass es Dumbledore und der Mann hörten. Albus unterdrückte gerade noch ein Glucksen, – es wäre unhöflich gegenüber dem Mann – während eben dieser sich auf die Zähne biss. Nachdem er fertig war und – zu seinem eigenen Missmut – nichts Verdächtiges bei dem Schüler gefunden hatte, legte er die Rute weg und bat Dumbledore um dessen Zauberstab. Dieser gab ihm ohne zu murren den Gegenstand. Der Mann legte ihn vorsichtig auf ein komisches Messinginstrument, ehe dieses zu vibrieren begann. Nach kurzer Zeit schoss ein Pergament aus dem Schlitz im Sockel und der Sicherheitsmann riss ihn ab.

»Dreizehn Zoll, Kern Phönixzahn, neunundvierzig Jahre in Gebrauch, Mahagoniholz, stimmt das, Sir?«

»Das stimmt.«

»Hier, Sir.« Der Mann überreichte dem Braunhaarigen den Zauberstab, nachdem er den Zettel auf einen kleinen Messingdorn aufgespießt hatte. Danach sah er Angelus erwartungsvoll an.

»Entschuldigung, aber ich hab keinen Zauberstab. Der ist vorhin kaputt gegangen.«

»Natürlich!«, schnaubte der Mann ungläubig.

»Er sagt die Wahrheit«, lächelte Albus höflich.

»Oh, wenn das so ist. Dann sagen Sie mir bitte die Bestandteile Ihres ehemaligen Stabes.« Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es war ihm nicht ganz klar, wofür die Angaben gebraucht wurden, doch er schwieg. Auch Angelus wunderte sich, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. Es machte keinen Unterschied.

»Wie Sie wollen. Elf Zoll, Kern Phönixfeder, sechs Jahre und zwei Monate in Gebrauch – falls Sie es genau wissen wollen –, Stechpalme.« Der Zauberer schrieb eifrig mit und legte den Zettel danach auf sein Pult.

»Vielen Dank, Mr. Nexima. Sie können jetzt zu Ihrem Termin.«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Angelus um und marschierte zu den Fahrstühlen, Albus folgte ihm, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte. Sie quetschten sich in den einigermaßen freien Fahrstuhl und fuhren nach oben.

»Welcher Stock?«, erkundigte sich Angelus nebenbei und versuchte, nicht auf den Hinterkopf eines äußerst fetthaarigen Mannes zu sehen. Ekelhaft. Da hatte Severus ja schon besser ausgesehen, selbst bevor Angelus ihm die beste Shampooflasche geschenkt hatte, die er mit seinem Heldenstatus bekommen konnte. Natürlich aus der Zauberwelt, denn er wusste, dass dieses fettige Haare das Resultat eines verkorksten Zaubertranks war. Severus hatte sie sich so oft waschen können wie er wollte, sie waren dennoch fettig geblieben. Tja, sein Spezialshampoo hatte tatsächlich gewirkt. Das Fläschchen hatte er zwar aus der Nokturngasse geholt, – Mrs. Weasley war an die Decke gegangen, als sie das erfahren hatte – aber er fand, es hatte sich gelohnt.

»Ich glaube, es war der zweite Stock«, antwortete Dumbledore.

Sie hielten an und die kühle Frauenstimme meldete sich wieder zu Wort: »Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente.« Einige Leute stiegen aus und schon fuhr der Fahrstuhl weiter nach oben.

»Sir, hat das Ministerium Ihnen geantwortet?«, fragte Angelus.

»Ja. Sie sagten, sie würden alles vorbereiten, wobei ich mich frage, was genau sie überhaupt vorzubereiten haben, mal abgesehen von den Angestellten, die Sie eintragen werden.«

»Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrollamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Appariertestzentrum.«

»Sagen Sie, mein Junge, was für ein Besenexemplar haben Sie? Als ich ihn gesehen hab, war ich mir sicher, dass er neu sein muss.«

»Nein, Sir, er ist nicht neu. Mein Pate hat viel herumexperimentiert und er hat meinen Sauberwisch Vier etwas verschönert. Leider nur von außen, aber ich finde es toll.« Albus nickte nur.

»Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, mit dem Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandartausschuss, dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht und der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion.«

»Fliegen Sie gerne, Mr. Nexima?« Es waren schon deutlich weniger Hexen und Zauberer im engen Fahrstuhl. Glücklicherweise musste Angelus nicht mehr auf einen fettigen Hinterkopf starren.

»Ja, Professor. Ich liebe es zu fliegen.«

»Vierter Stock, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, mit der Tierwesen-, der Zauberwesen- und der Geisterbehörde, dem Koboldverbindungsbüro und dem Seuchenberatungsbüro.«

»Sind Sie Qudditchspieler?«

»Auf meiner alten Schule war ich Sucher.«

»Dritter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, mit dem Kommando für die Umkehr verunglückter Magie, der Vergissmich-Zentrale und dem Komitee für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen.«

»Haben Sie vor in das Qudditchteam der Slytherins einzutreten?«

»Ich hab noch gar nicht daran gedacht, aber ich vermute, dass ich mal vorbei schauen werde.«

»Viel Glück.«

»Danke.«

»Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst.«

»Ah, wir sind da«, verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich.

/Nein, wirklich?/, ging es dem Blonde sarkastisch durch den Kopf. Doch er folgte dem Professor aus dem Fahrstuhl. Er hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl, was diesen ganzen Ausflug anging, aber da musste er jetzt durch. Als sie in vor einem Büro ankamen, auf welchem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Aurorenzentrale' ankamen, verstärkte sich sein Gefühl. Und als sie die Tür öffneten, wusste er auch warum. Er hätte es sich denken können. Er saß schon wieder in der Scheiße, dass wurde ihm ziemlich schnell bewusst.

/Tja, das Glück eines Potter, würde ich sagen./


	19. Anhörung und das Problem bei Ollivander

**Legende:**

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Die Anhörung und das Problem bei Ollivander**

Sie standen in einem riesigen Flur, überall waren Stühle verteilt und es schien, als wäre jeder Auror, jeder hohe Ministeriumsangestellter und selbst das Zaubergamot anwesend zu sein. Sie sahen alle ihn an, lauernd und berechnend.

»Minister? Was soll das hier sein? Ich dachte, wir würden nur Mr. Nexima als Animagus registrieren lassen. Ich war mir nicht mal bewusst, dass der Minister ebenfalls anwesend sein muss«, merkte Albus nachdenklich an. Ein Mann mit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und einem schon etwas älteren Gesicht erhob sich, sein Stuhl stand bei den Reihen ganz vorne in der Mitte. Sie hatten einen Halbkreis gebildet und davor stand für alle gut sichtbar ein Stuhl. Einzeln. Angelus schluckte leicht.

»Nun, wir haben uns beraten und finden, dass diese Angelegenheit sehr wichtig ist, Professor Dumbledore. Keinem Schüler ist es bisher gelungen, ein Animagus zu werden und es wird in keinem einzigsten Land unterrichtet. Wir haben Sie, Mr. Nexima, auch in keiner Registrierungsliste der Animagi gefunden, wir haben jedes noch so kleine Land überprüft. Sie haben gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, deshalb wird es diese kleine Anhörung geben«, antwortete der Minister. Angelus ballte seine Fäuste. Das war doch absurd! Er hatte sich nur nicht als _Animagus_ registrieren lassen, er hatte niemanden umgebracht!

»Ach, eine kleine Anhörung, hä? Und weshalb sind wir dann hier und nicht im Gerichtssaal?«, zischte Angel angriffslustig. Okay, er hatte Angst, aber hey! Er war schließlich auch nur ein Junge, der gerne verbotene Dinge tat. Man musste nicht gleich so einen Aufstand veranstalten.

»Wir sind nicht im Gerichtssaal, weil dieser gerade unzugänglich ist. Es werden neue Sicherheitszauber darauf gelegt. Aber das braucht Sie nicht zu interessieren. Abgesehen davon ist ihre Nicht-Registrierung nicht der einzigste Grund, weshalb das hier vonstatten geht. Ich wollte wissen, mit wem ich es überhaupt zu tun habe. Sie leben in England?« Angelus nickte, seine Nervosität sah man ihm Merlin sei Dank nicht an.

»Wo genau?«

»Was interessiert Sie das, Mr.?«

»Ich bin nebenbei bemerkt der Minister, nur damit Sie es nicht mir Ihrer Respektlosigkeit übertreiben«, erwiderte der braunhaarige Mann ärgerlich. Er stand noch immer aufrecht. »Um zu Ihrer Frage zurück zu kehren... Das braucht Sie ebenfalls nicht zu interessieren. Antworten Sie mir.«

»Nein.«

»Wie bitte?!« Einige der Anwesenden sahen überrascht aus, andere dagegen wütend oder ungläubig.

»Nein. Es geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, wo ich wohne.«

»Mr. Nexima!«, zischte Dumbledore mahnend. Doch der Slytherin ignorierte ihn und stiefelte zu dem Stuhl, der so einsam im Raum stand. Er ließ sich lässig darauf gleiten. Seine Nervosität war verflogen. Entweder er bekam gewaltigen Ärger oder eben nicht. Abhauen konnte er nicht, lügen würde er nur bis zu einer gewissen Grenze und einschüchtern würde er sich auch nicht lassen. Wenn er eine Person hier von sympathisch fand, würde er freundlich und charmant sein, zu denen die ihn ebenfalls unhöflich oder abschätzend wie der Minister behandelten, würde er rotzig sein. So war er immer gewesen, so war er jetzt noch und er würde sich da auch in Zukunft nicht ändern. Punktum. Es war vielleicht unvernünftig, aber dennoch eine seiner Charakterzüge.

»Ich nehme doch an, der unbequeme Stuhl war für mich gedacht?«, erkundigte er sich und zeigte dabei auf das Holzstück, auf welchem er saß.

»Ja, Mr. Nexima«, antwortete eine rothaarige Hexe neben dem Minister, welcher sich jetzt wieder langsam setzte. Sie war eine hübsche Frau und musste um die dreißig Jahre alt sein. Ihre Augen zeigten ihre Freundlichkeit und ihr Wissen, jedoch auch Strenge und einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn. Der Minister – von dem Angelus nicht einmal wusste wie er hieß – winkte Dumbledore, welcher leicht sauer und besorgt aussah, zu einem unbesetzten Stuhl, der ganz rechts von Angelus stand.

»Wie zuvorkommend«, kommentierte der Todesengel die Antwort der rothaarigen Hexe. Viele zogen aufgrund seiner frechen Art missbilligend Luft ein. »Darf ich fragen, wie Sie heißen, Madam?«

»Leila Jakordin. Ich bin die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.« Angelus schmunzelte leicht. Also Amelia Bones' Vorgängerin. Er mochte sie jetzt schon.

»Angenehm, Mrs. Jakordin.«

»Fangen wir an«, zischte der Minister, bevor die Frau antworten konnte. »Mr. Privan, sind Sie bereit?« Ein junger Mann, welcher ganz am Rand saß, nickte. In einer seiner Hände hielt er ein Klemmbrett auf welchem ein Pergament, oder auch mehrere, gesteckt worden waren, mit seiner anderen umfasste er eine Schreibfeder. Er nickte schnell.

»Disziplinarische Anhörung vom sechster September in Sachen Verstöße gegen die Registrierung eines Animagus und des Benutzen der schwarzen Magie auf dem Schulgelände, so wie dem inoffiziellen und nicht gemeldeten Aufenthalt in England und dem Benutzen eines unregistrierten Zauberstab«, begann der Minister und der junge Mann mit dem Klemmbrett schrieb fleißig mit, während Angelus leicht schnaubte. Wechselten diese ach so tollen Leute denn nie den Beginn einer Anhörung? Jämmerlich und kreativlos. Wobei er schon mal beim Thema war... Woher wussten die, dass er schwarze Magie benutzt hatte? Und die letzten zwei Punkte waren ja wohl lächerlich bis zum Abwinken. »Diese Punkte wurden von Angelus Nexima, wohnhaft unbekannt, durchgeführt. Es führen das Verhör: Michael Larry Deprian, Zaubererminister; Leila Sarah Jakordin, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung; Steven Jonathan Majoniritan, Erster Untersekretär des Ministers. Gerichtsschreiber, Ken Privan.« Er stoppte kurz und sah Dumbledore an.

»Professor Dumbledore, es ist Ihnen überlassen, ob Sie Zeuge der Verteidigung sein möchten. Aber das denke ich nicht, also beginnen wir«, meinte der Minister schließlich.

»Nicht doch, Minister Deprian, ich werde mit Vergnügen Mr. Neximas Zeuge sein«, warf der braunhaarige Lehrer freundlich, jedoch bestimmt, ein.

»Wenn das so ist. Zeuge der Verteidigung, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.« Angelus sah leicht überrascht zu seinem Verwandlungsprofessor. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er das nicht erwartet. Aber er wäre ein Narr, wenn er protestieren würde. Abgesehen davon... er war ein Slytherin! Die durften alles ausnutzen, das war ein Naturgesetz. Deprian zog ein Pergament aus dem Stapel vor ihm.

»Die Anklagepunkte gegen den Beschuldigten lauten wie folgt: Dass er wissentlich, absichtlich und in vollem Bewusstsein der Rechtswidrigkeit seiner Handlungen ein Animagus wurde und sich nicht angemeldet hatte. Weder hier, noch in einem anderen Land. Das ist ein Verstoß gegen die festgelegte Registrierung der Animagi von 1324, Abschnitt A. Des Weiteren hat er wissentlich, absichtlich und in vollem Bewusstsein schwarze Magie auf dem Schulgelände Hogwarts' gegen eine minderjährige Schülerin benutzt, welches ein Verstoß gegen die zauberverbotenen Magie und Sprüche von 1811, Abschnitt C, ist. Ein weiterer Anklagepunkt ist sein Aufenthalt in England, welcher nicht gemeldet wurde und somit gesetzlich verboten ist. Das ist ein Verstoß gegen die Aufenthalthaltsliste über einem Monat für England von 1902, Abschnitt F. Des Weiteren hat er seinen Zauberstab nicht angemeldet, was ein Verstoß gegen das Abkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung von 1884, Abschnitt G, ist.« Der Minister unterbrach sich selbst kurz, da ihm die Luft ausging.

»Du bist Angelus Nexima?«, fragte er schließlich. Angesprochener legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.

»Fast, raten Sie weiter.«

»Bitte?«

»Ich habe einen Zweitnamen.«

»Und der ist?«

»Wie ich schon sagte: Raten Sie.«

»Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen, Junge!«, donnerte der – politisch gesehen – mächtigsten Mann in England. Angel blieb gelassen. Langsam machte ihm das richtig Spaß.

»Das ist schade, Sir, ich hab nämlich Lust darauf. Aber leider hab ich heute auch noch was vor. Diamond.«

»Äh... Was?«, erkundigte sich Deprian leicht verwirrt.

»Höflich gesehen, heißt es 'Wie bitte', aber ich vergebe Ihnen. Mein voller Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima.«

»Oh... Fein, langsam verstehen wir uns. Wo bist du wohnhaft?«

»Rosenstraße Nummer zwanzig, London.«

»Gut, gut. Was sagst du zu dem ersten Anklagepunkt?«, mischte sich Mrs. Jakordin freundlich ein.

»Hm? Wegen der Animagus-Sache? Ja, ich bin einer. Ja, ich bin weder hier, noch in einem anderen Land als Animagus registriert.« Sie notierte seine kleine Aussage.

»Und warum sind Sie nicht registriert?«, fragte der erste Untersekretär barsch.

»Ich bin erst diesen Sommer einer geworden, du Clown. Und ich hab ein Jahr Frist, um mich anzumelden. Laut dem Gesetz.« Angel dankte Hermine innerlich, dass sie ihm vor einem Jahr ein Buch über alle Gesetze vor die Nase geklatscht hat, damit er ja nicht eine Grenze überschritt, wie sie kommentiert hatte.

»Clown?!«, fragte besagter Clown gefährlich. Zumindest sollte es so wirken. Mit seiner roten – anscheinend verschnupften – Nase, seinen riesigen Latschen und der ziemlich weiten Hose sah er aber auch wirklich so aus.

»Ja, Clown, oder bist du taub?«

»Wie kannst du –«, fing er zornig an, wurde jedoch von Leila Jakordin unterbrochen.

»Mr. Nexima, können wir Ihre Animagusform sehen? Wir müssen uns auch notieren, was Sie für Auffälligkeiten an Ihrer Tierform haben.«

»Gerne, Madam«, lächelte der Zeitreisende fröhlich, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe aufzustehen. Im Sitzen verwandelte er sich den einwandfreien Feuerphönix. Es gab einiges Gekeuche, einige Frauen schrien ungläubig und teilweise verzückt auf. Hätte er es gekonnt, so hätte Angelus gegrinst. Aber leider konnte er das als Vogel nicht. Zwei Männer und eine Frau aus der zweiten Reihe standen auf und kamen zu ihm, sie hielten Pergament mit Klemmbrett und Feder in den Händen. Wie Geier schlichen sie um ihn herum, doch nach ein paar Runden sahen sie leicht verzweifelt zu dem Minister.

»Michael, wir können nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm finden, mal abgesehen davon, dass er ein Phönix ist«, gestand die Frau. Angesprochener sprang auf und umrundete den Blonden ebenfalls, welcher – nur nebenbei bemerkt – ziemlich genervt war von der ganzen Aktion.

»Wie wäre es mit den Augen, Michael? Normalerweise haben Phönixe schwarze Augen, seine hingegen sind smaragdgrün«, schlug Mrs. Jakordin vor. Erstaunt sahen die 'Geier' in seine Seelenspiegel. Der Vogel war kurz davor, Feuer auf sie zu spucken. In seinem Rachen machte es sich schon aufmerksam.

»Tatsächlich, Leila. Ja, schreiben Sie das auf!«, wies der Minister die Frau und die beiden Männer an. Angelus verwandelte sich zurück und sah leicht abfällig auf Deprian.

»Sie haben aber lange gebraucht, Mr. Deprian. Was für eine Auffassungsgabe Sie doch haben«, spottete er schamlos. Die Augen des Ministers verengten sich, so wie bei viele andere auch, doch er schluckte seine Antwort und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

»Der zweite Anklagepunkt, Mr. Nexima.«

»Jaja, ich hab schwarze Magie benutzt, na und? Mal abgesehen davon, dass diese Schlampe es verdient hat, war es ein nicht verbotener Zauber. Woher wissen Sie eigentlich davon? Es ist erst vor zweieinhalb Stunden passiert.«

»Schulleiter Dippet war so freundlich, uns davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, nachdem Professor Dumbledore es nicht für nötig befand.« Wieder einmal war Angelus überrascht und er machte auch keine Anstalten es zu verstecken. Er hatte vermutet, dass es auf Dumbledores Kappe ging, doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Zugegeben, so passte es auch zu dessen Verwirrtheit wegen dieser ganzen, sinnlosen Anhörung.

»Was war es für ein Zauber, den Sie angewandt haben?«

»Der _Senectus_.«

»Ah... Tatsächlich steht er nicht auf der Liste«, murmelte Jakordin gut hörbar. Angel grinste leicht.

»Dennoch ist schwarze Magie auf Hogwarts verboten!«, beharrte der Zaubereiminister.

»Die Wirkung ist in zwei Tagen verflogen, Minister. Kein Grund zur Panik. Nächster Punkt?« Leila nickte, bevor sonst jemand etwas sagte.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich hier irgendwie anmelden muss.«

»Das kann jeder sagen. Wie wäre es mit Veritaserum?«

»Bitte? Minister, bei allem nicht vorhandenen Respekt, aber ich mag meine Privatsphäre, vielen Dank auch.«

»Das heißt dann ja wohl, dass Sie lügen!« Bevor Angelus antworten konnte – zornig, wohl gemerkt –, mischte sich Albus ein.

»Minister, Veritaserum ist bei so einer Kleinlichkeit wohl kaum von Nöten. Außerdem darf es nur bei schweren Verhandlungen eingesetzt werden, nicht, Mrs. Jakordin?«

»Da haben Sie Recht, Professor. Michael, dass kann ich nicht erlauben, das wäre gegen das Gesetz.« Deplair sah wirklich enttäuscht aus. Angelus grinste ihn schadenfroh an. »Mr. Nexima, können Sie es irgendwie beweisen? Nein, ich hätte eine bessere Idee. Wir fragen einfach Ihre Eltern danach, wenn sie das Gleiche aussagen, wird es schon stimmen.«

»Viel Spaß«, erwiderte der Schönling gelangweilt und putzte seine Fingernägel.

»Was soll das denn heißen?«, erkundigte sich Steven Majoniritan leicht empört.

»Wenn Sie einen Weg finden, Tote ins Leben zurück zu holen, dann sagen Sie mir doch bitte Bescheid.« Zuerst einmal herrschte Stille.

»Sie sind Waise?«, rutschte es einer älteren Hexe heraus. Angel nickte wortlos.

»Wie lange schon?« erkundigte sich der Minister Stirn runzelnd.

»Was geht _Sie_ das an?«

»Das muss man auch in Ihre Akte vermerken.«

»Na wenn das so ist... Ich bin seit sechzehn Jahren Waise.«

»Nun,«, räusperte sich Mrs. Jakordin, »mein Beileid, Mr. Nexima. Ich nehme an, die Adresse, die Sie uns genannt haben, ist ein Waisenhaus?« Wieder ein Nicken. Man hörte ein Klatschen und leises Gefluche, worauf alle Anwesenden zu Albus Dumbledore starrten, welcher seine Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen hatte und sich immer noch selbst beschimpfte.

»Professor Dumbledore?«, wagte der Gerichtsschreiber schließlich zaghaft zu fragen. Der Mann ignorierte ihn und sah missmutig zu dem Blonden.

»Jetzt weiß ich, warum mir die Adresse so bekannt vorkam. Und warum Sie sich bereits schon so gut mit Mr. Riddle verstehen. Sie Beide wohnen im gleichen Waisenhaus.«

Der Todesengel grinste breit. »Jap!« Die Ministeriumsangestellten sagten nichts zu dem persönlichen Thema und der Angeklagte wurde nach dem letzten Punkt gefragt.

»Dass ich meinen Zauberstab registrieren lassen muss wusste ich ebenfalls nicht.«

»Das können wir nur mit Veritaserum nachprüfen, aber da das gegen das Gesetz ist... Es muss wohl eine Abstimmung reichen. Professor Dumbledore, bestätigen Sie die Punkte, die Sie miterlebt haben?«

»Ja, Minister.«

»Gut. Wer ist dafür, dass Angelus Diamond Nexima von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wird?«, fragte der Minister die Menschen hinter sich. Es gab kurzes Zögern, ehe schließlich die Mehrheit die Hand hob. »Und er ist dafür, dass er bestraft wird?« Deutlich weniger Hände, jedoch schon ziemlich viele. Deprian selbst hob ebenfalls die Hand. Er sah ärgerlich drein. Der Blonde grinste kalt.

»Wenn das so ist«, grinste er und stand auf. »Dann kann ich ja gehen.«

»Moment! Sie werden Ihren Zauberstab noch registrieren lassen!«

»Er ist kaputt. Professor Dumbledore wollte mir einen Neuen kaufen.«

»Wollte ich? Sie haben es mir an den Kopf geworfen, mein Junge«, warf Albus amüsiert ein und erhob sich ebenfalls.

»Jaah, aber Sie haben ja nichts dagegen, oder? Können wir dann gehen?«

»Sie werden Heute noch einmal kommen und Ihren Zauberstab registrieren lassen!«

»Jaja«, winkte Angelus und marschierte mit seinem Lehrer aus dem Büro. Erstaunlicherweise wurden sie nicht aufgehalten. Im Fahrstuhl – welcher ungewöhnlich leer war – genehmigte er sich ein kleines Seufzen. Er hatte schon beinahe damit gerechnet, dass man ihn von der Schule verwies, aber glücklicherweise war das nicht der Fall.

»Hat Ihnen nie jemand gesagt, dass Sie am besten den Mund halten, wenn es die Situation erfordert?«, fragte Dumbledore plötzlich und er klang mehr als vergnügt.

»Nein«, grinste Angel.

»Hab ich mir gedacht.«

((AdA: Vielleicht haben es manche von euch bemerkt, aber in dieser ganzen Ministeriumssache hab ich vieles aus dem Buch stibitzt. Es sind ähnliche Sätze, vor allem Wörter. Sorry, aber mir ist einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen.)) ((AdB.: Du hast doch immer wieder bemerkt, wie öde, veraltet und kreativlos das Ministerium ist, dein 'Diebstahl' verstärkt den Eindruck nur. Außerdem basiert diese Story auf einem Buch, warum solltest du dich nicht auch daran orientierten?))

---

»Mr. Ollivander?«, rief Dumbledore in das Zauberstabgeschäft. Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam aus dem Hinterzimmer herein gewuselt. Braune Haare, blau-grüne Augen; ein ganz unauffälliges Gesicht.

»Ah, Mr. Dumbledore, wie schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Stimmt etwas nicht mit Ihrem Zauberstab?«, fragte Ollivander freundlich und stellte sich hinter den Verkaufstresen.

»Oh nein, mit meinem ist alles in bester Ordnung aber,...«

»Meiner ist explodiert«, warf Angelus direkt ein.

»Oh? Explodiert? Wie haben Sie das geschafft, junger Mann?«

»Nicht meine Schuld. Seine.« Der Blonde nickte zu Dumbledore, welcher so aussah, als ginge ihn das Ganze nicht das Geringste an. Ollivander nickte leicht verdutzt, beließ es aber sonst bei dem Thema.

»In Ordnung. Aus was bestand Ihr alter Zauberstab?«

»Als Kern eine Phönixfeder und das Holz war aus Stechpalme. Ach ja, er war elf Zoll lang.«

»Schön, schön«, murmelte der Zauberstabmacher vor sich hin und stiefelte die langen Reihen mit den Zauberstabkästen entlang. Ab und zu hielt er an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und lief weiter. Angelus seufzte. Das konnte ja noch ewig dauern...

Leicht abwesend starrte der Todesengel nach draußen und beobachtete, wie die Menschen am Laden vorbei liefen. Er wusste, dass er gleich im Stehen einschlafen würde, wenn der Mann sich nicht endlich mal beeilen würde. Er wartete jetzt immerhin schon eine halbe Stunde auf ihn! Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen einen Stuhl herbei gezaubert und saß nun auf diesem. Trotzig hatte Angel diese Tatsache ignoriert, aber jetzt hatte er einfach keinen Bock mehr und schluckte seinen Stolz.

»Könnten Sie vielleicht...?«, fragte der Blonde und fuchtelte bedeutungsvoll zu dem Stuhl des Professors.

»Aber natürlich, mein Junge.« Nach einem Schwung mit dem Zauberstab setzte sich Angelus.

»Ich glaube, ich hab hier etwas für Sie, Mr. Nexima!«, rief Ollivander und eilte mit einem braunen Zauberstabkasten auf sie zu. Der Zeitreisende seufzte, während er sich erhob. Das war ja mal wieder typisch, kaum hatte er es sich bequem machte und schon musste er wieder aufstehen. Der Zauberstabmacher drückte ihm einen Zauberstab in die Hand.

»Neun Zoll, Kern ist ein Einhornhaar und das Holz ist aus Mahagoni«, erklärte er währenddessen. Gelangweilt schwang ihn Angelus zu einem der Regale, worauf die Kästen sofort gegen das gegenüberliegende Regal schossen. Ollivander riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und war schneller verschwunden, als Angelus blinzeln konnte. Doch bereits eine Minute später kam er wieder.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Mr. Nexima, aber ich denke, der könnte zu Ihnen passen.« Als eine Vase zersplittert am Boden lag, ging der Mann wieder. Nachdem drei Regale, die Theke, Dumbledores selbsterschaffener Stuhl und dessen Bart in Brand gesetzt, sowie die beiden Fenster geschrotet worden waren, gab Ollivander schließlich auf und ließ sich auf die wenigen Überreste seiner Theke gleiten. Albus hingegen versuchte seinen angekohlten Bart wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Draußen auf der Straße standen bereits Schaulustige, die durch die nicht vorhandenen Fenster guckten. Ihre Einkäufe hatten sie völlig vergessen und es schien Angelus, als würden es immer mehr werden.

»Mr. Nexima, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich hab keinen Zauberstab, der zu Ihnen passen würde. Meine Güte, das ist mir noch nie passiert«, murmelte Ollivander vor sich hin.

»Jaah... Und jetzt?«, erkundigte sich Angelus bei seinem Verwandlungslehrer, welcher kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Nun sah sein Bart wieder wie früher aus.

»Nun, ich denke, wir müssen bei einem anderen Zauberstabgeschäft unser Glück versuchen.«

»Ach, und wo, bitteschön?«

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir in Ihre Heimat gehen würden? Immerhin stammt von da auch Ihr alter Stab.« Angelus schluckte verstohlen. Die Richtung, in die das Gespräch verlief, gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Eine Ausrede musste her und zwar schnell! Doch den Gründern sei Dank half ihm Ollivander aus der Patsche.

»Wenn ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen dürfte? Ich habe einen guten Freund, der leider in Japan wohnt, aber er ist ein hervorragender Zauberstabmacher. Während ich nur mit den normalen Zutaten eines Zauberstabs umgehen kann, wird er Ihnen einen Stab machen können, deren Zutaten Sie mittels eines Trankes herausfinden können. Der Stab würde perfekt zu Ihnen passen. Wie gesagt, müssten Sie dafür nach Japan, was eine ziemliche Anstrengung wäre. Sein Name ist Hiroshi Yamada und er wohnt – um genau zu sein – in Tokio«, meinte er lächelnd. Dumbledore sah nachdenklich drein.

»Ich weiß nicht, Frankreich wäre näher. Sie kommen doch aus Frankreich, oder, mein Junge?«, fragte Albus schließlich seinen Schüler.

»Ja schon, aber damals hab ich ebenfalls ewig lange gebraucht, um einen Zauberstab zu finden, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich da wieder einen finden würde. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich lieber nach Japan. Oder gibt es in England zufällig noch ein Zauberstabgeschäft?«

»Nein. Dieses hier ist das Einzigste«, antwortete Ollivander. Angel nickte leicht und sah anschließend zu Dumbledore. Dieser seufzte und bedeute Angelus, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

»Mr. Ollivander, bitte verzeihen Sie uns die Unannehmlichkeiten.«

»Oh nein, Mr. Dumbledore, ich bedanke mich. Durch Mr. Nexima habe ich bemerkt, dass ich vielleicht anfangen sollte, auch mit ungewöhnlichen Zutaten Zauberstäbe herzustellen. Immerhin muss ich meinem Ruf gerecht werden, finden Sie nicht?«, lachte der berühmte Mann vergnügt. Albus nickte lächelnd und etwas verwirrt.

»War mir ein Vergnügen, Sir. Wenn Sie wollen, komm ich für die ganzen Schäden auf«, grinste der Blonde, worauf Ollivander lachte und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte.

»Nicht nötig, Mr. Nexima.« Angelus drehte sich grinsend um und folgte Dumbledore durch die Tür. Die Menschenmenge stand immer noch davor, war jedoch merklich kleiner geworden. Hexen und Zauberer starrten den Todesengel neugierig an, worauf er sie finster anblitzte. Leider wirkte bei ihm dieser Todesblick nicht so sehr wie bei Tom, Severus oder Draco Malfoy. Er musste noch daran üben... Durch einen Blitz wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verstört sah er zu einer Hexe, die strahlend eine Kamera – welche im Übrigen in seinen Augen unheimlich alt aussah – in der Hand hielt. Sie sah wie achtzehn oder neunzehn aus, hatte hellbraune Haare und war ein bisschen kleiner als er selbst.

»Junger Mann, wie heißen Sie? Wissen Sie, warum keiner der Zauberstäbe zu Ihnen passt hat? So etwas ist ja nicht alltäglich!«, quasselte sie drauf los und schnappte sich seine Hand, welche sie dann enthusiastisch schüttelte.

»Mein Name ist Gwendolin Sheeker! Ich bin Reporterin! Seit Grindelwalds Fall gibt es nichts mehr zu schreiben und ich finde, dass Ihre Zauberstabgeschichte doch interessant ist! Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie auf einen Tee ein!« Sie machte schon Anstalten ihn mit sich zu zerren, worauf er empört seine Hand zurückzog.

»Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Sheeker, aber ich hab kein Interesse auf ein Interview! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das ja wohl mehr als unlogisch ist, warum wollen Sie unbedingt über meine 'Zauberstabgeschichte' schreiben. Lächerlich. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie, aber ich hab heute noch was Besseres vor!«, schnauzte er und marschierte arrogant und eines Slytherins absolut würdig von ihr weg.

»_Miss_ Sheeker, junger Mann! Melden Sie sich doch mal!«, rief sie ihm leicht überrumpelt hinter her. Angelus schnaubte laut und abfällig. Albus, welcher neben ihm lief, lächelte amüsiert.

»Professor? Gehen wir jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück?«

»Ja, außer Sie wollen noch etwas erledigen.«

»Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie sieht es mit meinem Zauberstab aus? Ich meine, gehen wir nach Japan oder nicht?«

»Es bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig. Aber zuerst muss ich Professor Dippet davon unterrichten und Sie wollen bestimmt auch Mr. Riddle Bescheid geben, oder irre ich mich da?«

»Nein, Sie haben Recht. Gehen wir heute noch?«

»Ich denke schon. Ich werde Ihnen dann Bescheid geben.«

»In Ordnung.« Sie kamen am 'Tropfenden Kessel' an und Albus schlug den Weg zum Kamin ein. Etwas verwundert folgte ihm der Todesengel.

»Wir werden per Flohpulver reisen, mein Junge. Es ist mir zu umständlich zu apparieren.«

»Was? Warum sind wir nicht schon so ins Ministerium?«, fragte Angelus leicht ärgerlich. Okay, er hasste Flohpulver, aber erstens hätten sie nicht so viel laufen müssen, zweitens hätten sie sich die Aktion in der Telefonzelle erspart und drittens hasste er apparieren genauso wie Flohpulver.

»Nun, ich war der Meinung, dass es höflicher wäre, wenn wir per Telefonzelle ankommen. Finden Sie nicht?«, erkundigte sich der Lehrer amüsiert.

»Ansichtssache«, grummelte der Blonde und nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver. Dumbledore trat in den Kamin.

»Da haben Sie vermutlich Recht, mein Junge. Albus Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts.« Mit einem Zischen, Fauchen und Gepuffe war er in den grünen Flammen verschwunden. Fluchend stieg Angel ebenfalls in den Kamin. Oh, wie er es hasste!

»Albus Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts.« Im nächsten Moment drehte sich alles um den Zeitreisenden. Er schlug sich den Arm mindestens fünf Mal an, sein Kopf wurde gegen die Wand gedonnert und in seine Augen verirrte sich kalte Asche, während seine Haare schmerzhaft in sein Gesicht pirschten und sich sein einwandfrei geflochtener Zopf löste. Hustend flog er regelrecht aus dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro.

»Drecksteil!«, schimpfte er lautstark. »Scheiße. Ich glaub, mir ist schlecht.« Er sah von seiner knienden Position auf – übrigens taten ihm seine Beine jetzt auch weh – und erkannte nicht nur seinen Verwandlungslehrer, der vor ihm stand, sondern auch den Schulleiter. Beide sahen ihn verdattert an.

»Was denn? Noch nie einen Slytherin gesehen, der jedes Reisen auf magische Art verabscheut und am liebsten lynchen würde, so weit es möglich wäre?!«, fauchte er schlecht gelaunt und plumpste auf seinen Hintern. Er rieb sich schmerzhaft seinen Arm.

»Meine Güte, Mr. Nexima, Sie sehen aus, als hätte ein Tornado an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren gezerrt, mal ganz abgesehen von ihrer dreckigen Kleidung«, bemerkte Dippet erstaunt. Angel knurrte.

»Tatsächlich? Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich gehe jetzt zu Tom. Informieren Sie mich bitte, Professor Dumbledore, wenn Sie wissen wann wir gehen.« Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, eilte Angelus aus dem Büro und schlug den Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein. Während er lief, versuchte er so gut es ihm möglich war seine Kleidung und Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. Genervt blinzelte er und alles war an seinem Platz. Er konnte froh sein, dass er allein auf dem Korridor war.

»Hey, Ric! Na, wie geht's?«, begrüßte Angelus den blonden Mann auf dem Porträt freundlich.

»Ganz gut. Und selbst?«

»Den Umständen entsprechend.« Ric zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

»Weißt du schon darüber Bescheid, dass mein Zauberstab Schrott ist?«

»Ja. Die fette Dame hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als es herum zu erzählen. Ich frag mich, wo sie immer so viel aufschnappt...«

»Darüber nachzudenken hab ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Auf jeden Fall war ich mit Dumbledore in der Winkelgasse, um mir einen neuen zu kaufen, aber... Ach, weißt du was? Komm jetzt einfach in das Porträt, welches in unserem Zimmer hängt, falls es dich wirklich interessieren sollte. Ich muss meinen Frust bei Tom auslassen. Lass mich bitte durch.«

»Nichts lieber als das.« Nachdem das Bild Platz gemacht hatte, eilte Angel zu seinem Zimmer. Die fragenden Blick von Minerva und Sharron, welche beide im Wohnzimmer saßen, ignorierte er gekonnt.

»Hallo, Tommy.« Der Blonde schlug die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich zu. Tom, welcher auf dem Bett lag, hob seinen Kopf und schöpfte sich einen weiteren Löffel Schokoladeneis in seinen Mund. Dabei passte er auf, dass er nicht kleckerte und so sein wunderbares Buch über dunkle Künste versaute.

»Hey, Schatz. Na, wie war's?«

»Oh, es war ziemlich sch-«

»So, da bin ich!«

»Musst du mich unterbrechen, Ric?«

»Wer hat dich denn eingeladen?«, murrte Tom, bevor er wieder sein Lieblingseis in sich stopfte. Der Eiseimer, welcher vor ihm stand, war schon zur Hälfte leer.

»Dein Freund.«

»Warum?«

»Wenn ich vielleicht etwas sagen dürfte?«, mischte sich der Todesengel genervt ein und erhielt auch die Aufmerksamkeit. »Vielen Dank. Ich werde euch jetzt beide erzählen, was bei dem kleinen Ausflug passiert ist. Auf jeden Fall war es scheiße.« Angelus stiefelte zu Tom, schmiss sich neben ihn und schnappte sich den Löffel aus seiner Hand, um sich auch etwas Eis zu genehmigen. Der Halbvampir ließ es grummelnd geschehen. Während er immer wieder das Schokoladeneis in sich schaufelte und ab und zu auch Tom damit fütterte, erzählte er von der Anhörung und danach von dem Misserfolg bei Ollivander.

»Und ihr wollte jetzt nach Japan?«, hackte Ric noch einmal nach.

»Mehr oder weniger. Frankreich kann ich vergessen, ich war da noch nie. Es würde auffallen, wenn ich mich so wenig auskennen würde. Ollivander hat gesagt, dass Hiroshi Yamada ein guter Zauberstabmacher sei, deshalb will ich dahin. Muss nur noch Dumbledore mitspielen.«

»Jaah... nur noch«, nuschelte Tom. »Der wird wohl kaum, nur wegen deinem Zauberstab, nach Japan reisen. Hol mir mal einen Löffel.«

»Hol ihn dir doch selber.«

»Du hast meinen geklaut, also holst du mir auch einen Löffel.«

»Schmollst du?«

»Ja.«

»Ich hol dir trotzdem keinen.«

»Idiot.«

»Selber.« Tom schwieg und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Das war so unfair!

»Okay, okay, hör auf beleidigt zu sein, ich hol dir ja einen Löffel. Kleinkind«, seufzte Angelus und stand auf. Sich streckend stiefelte er zu der Tür und öffnete sie, ehe er in die Küche marschierte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder im Zimmer an. In der einen Hand hielt er den Löffel, in der anderen einen weiteren Eimer Eiscreme. Er ließ sich wieder auf Toms Bett nieder, schmiss diesem den Löffel vor die Nase und stellte den Pappeimer vor sie. Der andere war bereits leer.

»Ihr seit ja Eisjunkies«, kommentierte Ric und rollte seine Augen. Dafür bekam er einstimmiges Zungerausstrecken der Slytherins. Tom besah sich den neuen Eimer.

»Das ist Erdbeer. Warum hast du kein Schokoladeneis mitgebracht?«

»Ist alle. Gab nur noch das und Vanille.«

»Shit.«

»Mm...«, nickte der Zeitreisende zustimmend, während er das Eis löffelte. »Was sagt ihr jetzt dazu? Ich sollte es in Japan versuchen, oder?«

»Ich denke schon«, stimmte Ric zu.

»Da bin ich seiner Meinung. Aber ich will mit.«

»Warum?«

»Keine Ahnung. Neugierde, Beschützerinstinkt, Langeweile, such dir was aus«, zuckte der Halbvampir mit den Schultern.

»Hm... Wo sind eigentlich Talia und Nagini? Und die Runespoor ist ja auch weg.«

»Ja, die sind zu dritt los, um das Schloss unsicher zu machen. Keine Sorge, ich hab einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sie gelegt, sodass sie sich nur gegenseitig sehen können, aber niemand kann es sonst.«

»Aha... Gut, denke ich.« Es klopfte, die Tür wurde geöffnet und Minerva streckte ihren Kopf in den Raum.

»Angelus? Professor Dumbledore ist hier und will dich sprechen.« Seufzend stand der Todesengel auf. Tom folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer, immer noch den Eiseimer und den Löffel in den Händen. Ric hingegen nahm wieder seinen Platz als Türwächter ein. Nachdem die Teens im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, konnten der Halbvampir und der Blonde sofort einen braunen Haarschopf im Sessel ausmachen, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Wortlos setzten sie sich auf das Sofa. Sharron saß ihnen gegenüber und auch Minerva machte es sich wieder bequem. Der Schwarzhaarige aß etwas von dem Eis, ebenso Angelus. Dabei sahen sie fragend zu Dumbledore, welcher seinen Tee schlückchenweise trank.

»Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?«, erkundigte sich Tom plötzlich. Immerhin hatte sich Ric bei ihnen aufgehalten.

»Lehrer haben die Vorzüge, auch ohne einen Türwächter in einen Raum zu kommen, solange dieser nicht anwesend ist.«

»Ah. Ja, erklärt einiges.«

»Tatsächlich?«, fragte Albus interessiert. Der Slytherinerbe überhörte es. »Nun, eigentlich bin ich ja hier, um zu sagen, dass Sie, Mr. Nexima, und ich jetzt nach Japan gehen. Professor Dippet hat es erlaubt und wir haben bis zum Abendessen zweieinhalb Stunden Zeit. Es wird heute erst um neunzehn Uhr aufgetragen. Der Portschlüssel liegt schon bereit in meinem Büro.«

»In Ordnung«, nickte Angelus, ehe er genüsslich sein Eis vom Löffel leckte.

»Japan?«, warf Sharron verblüfft ein.

»Frag erst gar nicht«, murmelte der Todesengel, worauf er einen verwirrten Blick von ihr bekam.

»Sir, kann ich mit?«, wandte sich Tom an den Lehrer, welcher reichlich verdattert drein sah.

»Warum denn das?«

»Naja, Angel hat mir von dem Desaster bei Ollivander erzählt und auch, dass dieser den Japaner vorschlug. Mich interessiert brennend, wie er das mit dem Zauberstab dann macht«, lächelte der Halbvampir höflich.

»Nun, warum nicht? Wenn Sie Ihr Eis wegstellen, können wir sofort los.« Der braunhaarige Mann stand auf und ging schon einmal zum Porträt. Hastig stellte Tom das Eis auf dem Tisch ab, schmiss sein Löffel daneben und folgte Dumbledore. Angelus tat es ihm gleich.


	20. Zauberstäbe und die Bekanntgabe

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Zauberstäbe und die Bekanntgabe**

Der Portschlüssel in Dumbledores Büro bestand aus einem alt aussehenden Buch über weiße Magie.Der Lehrer wies Tom und Angelus an, das Buch zu berühren, ehe sie alle drei in einem Farbstrudel verschwanden.

Einen Augenblick später erschienen sie in einer dunklen Gasse. Kein Lebewesen war zu sehen. Tom und Angelus sahen sich Stirn runzelnd um.

»Sir? Wo sind wir?«, erkundigte sich der Halbvampir schließlich. Dumbledore lief währenddessen ohne Eile zum Ausgang der Gasse.

»In Tokio.«

Fasziniert sahen sich die beiden Schüler alles an, was in ihrem Blickfeld war. Die Gasse hatten sie bereits vor zwanzig Minuten verlassen und nun liefen sie durch die Innenstadt. ((AdA: Sorry, dass ich es nich näher beschreibe, aber ich war noch nie in Tokio und ich weiß nicht wie es dort im Jahr 1945 aussah, also...))

Nach einer halben Stunde blieb Albus vor einem Kleidergeschäft stehen und trat ohne zu zögern ein. Das Geschäft war riesig, hatte jedoch nicht die Art von Kleidung zu bieten, welche die Jungs vorzogen. Der Lehrer führte sie zu einem Aufzug. Er sah sich die Knöpfe an, drückte wahllos auf einen und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie traten in den Lift und die Tür schloss sich wieder. Dumbledore betätigte ein weiteres Mal irgendeinen Knopf und sie wurden nach oben gebracht. Neugierig sahen die Schüler zu ihrem Professor.

»Artis Magica«, sagte Albus ruhig, worauf der Blonde eine Augenbraue hochzog.

/Zauberei?/, dachte er erstaunt. Plötzlich blieb der Aufzug stehen und die Türen öffneten sich. Doch das, was sie nun sahen, waren nicht Textilien oder Menschen, die in den Lift wollten. Sie sahen eine belebte Straße. Japaner liefen beschäftigt durcheinander und schon die Schaufenster der Läden zeigten, dass es keine normale Straße war. Sie zeigten unter anderem die neusten Besen, Bücher über Magie, moderne Roben und Zauberutensilien. Angelus konnte auch noch ein Eulengeschäft ausmachen, sowie auch ein typisches Tiergeschäft. Neugierig, wie die beiden Slytherins waren, folgten sie Dumbledore auf die Straße.

»Sir?«, rief Angel und kam mit Tom auf die Höhe des Verwandlungslehrers.

»Ja, mein Junge?«

»Warum ist ein lateinisches Wort das Passwort zu der Straße? Ich meine, es könnte doch mal ausversehen ein Muggel das Wort im Aufzug sagen, oder nicht?«

»Natürlich, aber es können nur die in die Zaubererwelt, die auch davon wissen. Ein komplizierter Zauber, welchen der damalige Zaubereiminister von Japan angewandt hat, als das Geschäft vor zwei Jahrzehnten erbaut worden war. Davor war es ein Pub, so wie der 'Tropfende Kessel'.«

»Waren Sie hier schon einmal?«, erkundigte sich nun der Schwarzhaarige.

»Ja, vor fünf Jahren. Wenn Sie die Schule beendet haben, sollten Sie unbedingt mal hierher kommen, es wäre ein Paradies für Sie, Mr. Riddle«, lächelte Albus. Doch das Lächeln war leicht bitter.

»Warum?«

»Hier wird die schwarze Magie genauso unterstützt wie die weiße.«

»Hm...«, murmelte Tom vor sich hin und nahm sich tatsächlich vor, hier einmal Urlaub zu machen. Immerhin gab es hier bestimmt ganz interessante Bücher zur schwarzen Magie.

»Ah, ich glaube, hier sind wir richtig.« Sie standen vor einem alt aussehenden Geschäft. Es hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Yamada – Zauberstäbe seit 256 v. Chr.' am Dach des Hauses. Dumbledore trat ein und die beiden Slytherins folgten ihm. Im Inneren des Ladens sah es nicht halb so verdreckt aus wie bei Ollivander. Es gab zwar viele Regale mit Zauberstabkasten, jedoch waren diese nicht mit Staub überdeckt. Als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, ertönte, wegen dem Glöckchen an dem bearbeiteten Holz, ein kleiner Gong. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, denn ein Mann mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen, hellbraunen, kurzen Haaren und braunen Augen kam aus einem Hinterzimmer auf sie zu. Seine Statur war groß und leicht muskulös. Er war in eine dunkle Robe gehüllt und sein Lächeln war freundlich.

»Minasan, konnichiwa. Donoyouni otetsudai shimashou ka?«, fragte der Japaner. Tom und Angelus sahen synchron zu Dumbledore, welcher freundlich lächelte. ((AdA: Ich hab nur spärliche Kenntnisse, was die japanische Sprache angeht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man alles klein schreibt oder so... entschuldigt bitte. Auf jeden Fall heißt es: Guten Tag, meine Herren. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?))

»Mr. Yamada, ich hörte, Sie können die englische Sprache?«, erkundigte sich Albus höflich. Yamada runzelte die Stirn, nickte jedoch. »Das erspart uns einiges. Mr. Nexima hier, braucht einen neuen Zauberstab.«

»Waren Sie nicht bei Ollivander? Sie kommen doch aus England, oder?«, fragte der Mann mit einem leichten Akzent, doch er nahm sich ein Maßband und hielt es Angelus unter die Nase, worauf das Band sich selbst entfaltete und sogleich an die Arbeit machte. Der Blonde war versucht eine Schleife daraus zu machen, als es seine Hüfte maß und gleich darauf seine Haare. Wofür brauchte man diese Maße überhaupt?

»Doch, das waren wir. Leider hat Mr. Nexima keinen Zauberstab gefunden, der zu ihm passt. Mr. Ollivander hat uns Sie vorgeschlagen.«

»Ah, tatsächlich? Warum gehen Sie nicht zu dem Zauberstabmacher, der Mr. Neximas Stab gebaut hat?«

»Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich da keinen Stab finde«, warf Angel ein. Er sah kurz zu dem Japaner und achtete somit nicht auf das Maßband, welches er die ganze Zeit finster angestarrt hatte. Als er etwas an seinem Hintern spürte, griff er blitzschnell nach dem Band – welches doch tatsächlich messen wollte, wie breit sein Allerwertester war – und funkelte es tödlich an. Einen Entschluss fassend, schnappte er mit der anderen Hand nach Toms Robe und zog diesen mit einem Ruck zu sich – Tom keuchte überrascht, wegen der plötzlichen Atemnot – und fasste anschließend in die Umhangstasche des Halbvampirs. Er nahm den Zauberstab von ihm und deutete auf das Band. Nach einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch rollte sich das Band zusammen und blieb ruhig in seiner Hand liegen. Grummelnd übergab er es Yamada, welcher es ausdruckslos entgegen nahm. Anscheinend war er nicht über die Dreistigkeit seines Maßbandes überrascht... Angelus gab seinem Schatz wieder den Zauberstab.

»Danke, Liebling.«

»Och, gern geschehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich ihn dir nicht freiwillig gegeben«, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige empört. Angel überging es. Stattdessen sah er zu Yamada.

»Mr. Nexima, wie waren denn die Zutaten von Ihrem Zauberstab?«, erkundigte sich dieser.

»Stechpalme, Phönixfeder und elf Zoll.« Yamada nickte und sah anschließend zu Tom.

»Und Sie, Mr...?«

»Riddle. Meiner ist aus Eibe, Phönixfeder und elf einhalb Zoll. Warum?«, erkundigte sich Tom leicht verdutzt.

»Nun, Mr. Nexima konnte mit Ihrem einwandfrei umgehen. Aber wenn er als Kern auch Phönixfeder enthält, ist es kein Wunder.« Angelus runzelte leicht die Stirn. Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen... Toms Zauberstab hatte eine Phönixfeder von Fawkes in sich, was bedeutete, dass der Vogel schon bei Dumbledore war. Aber warum hatte Ollivander nichts gesagt? Immerhin hatte Angel ihm die Bestandteile seines Stabes gesagt, er hätte es doch merken müssen, wenn er doch den gleichen Stab in seinem Laden hatte! Oder wurde dieser Zauberstab erst später erstellt? Das Jahr hatte er ja nie erfahren. Man hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er und Voldemort als Kern die Federn des gleichen Vogels hatten. Theoretisch könnte sein Zauberstab also noch gar nicht erschaffen worden sein...

»Hoch interessant«, warf der Verwandlungslehrer ein und sah auf seine komische Uhr. »Aber ich muss noch was erledigen. Mr. Nexima, Mr. Riddle, warten Sie bitte später vor dem Geschäft. Ich komme Sie abholen.« Damit lächelte er den Anwesenden noch einmal zu und verschwand zur Tür raus.

»Also«, grinste der Todesengel, »dann zeigen Sie mir doch mal Ihre Auswahl, Mr. Yamada.«

»Sicher«, stimmte der Zauberstabmacher zu und verschwand, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Stapel voller kleiner Kasten zu kommen. Er legte sie auf den Tresen und winkte Angelus zu sich. Dieser probierte sie alle reihenweise aus. Während Tom sich köstlich amüsierte und Angel immer ärgerlicher wurde, schien Hiroshi Yamada zunehmend eifriger zu werden. Schließlich warf der Blonde auch den letzten Stab auf den Tresen.

»Bei Gryffindor, kann ich nicht _einmal_ einen Zauberstab finden, ohne den ganzen Laden auseinander zu nehmen?!«, zischte der Todesengel überfordert. Der Slytherinerbe kicherte sich heimlich ins Fäustchen. Er war überaus froh, dass sein Geliebter nichts davon merkte. Er mochte seine Körperteile schließlich dort wo sie waren.

»Seien Sie nicht so negativ, Mr. Nexima! Wir finden schon was für Sie. Obwohl... vielleicht sollten wir Ihnen gleich einfach einen neuen machen. Wir brauchen nur die Zutaten. Aber das werden wir auch meistern. Folgen Sie mir bitte. Sie können auch mitkommen, Mr. Riddle.« Mr. Yamada marschierte in ein Hinterzimmer. Zögernd und nach einem letzten Blick zu dem jeweils anderen folgten sie ihm.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, sahen sich die beiden Slytherins um. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß. Es standen nur zwei Regale mit verschiedenem Holz und Zauberstabzutaten, ein großer Tisch, eine Coach und ein Schreibtisch in dem Zimmer. Neugierig lief Tom zu den Dingen, die später als Kerne eines Stabes dienen sollten.

»Mr. Nexima, können Sie mir Ihre Eigenschaften nennen? Ihre Charakterzüge? So ist es viel einfacher, die passenden Zutaten für den Stab zu finden«, meldete sich Yamada zu Wort.

»Werden Sie etwa mehrere 'Kerne' in meinen Stab einfügen?«, erkundigte sich Angel erstaunt.

Hiroshi Yamada nickte. »In der Tat. Je stärker der Zauberer, desto klüger wäre es seinen Stab mit mehreren Dingen auszustatten. Und ich nehme an, Sie sind stark, wenn Sie keinen einzigsten Zauberstab aus meiner oder Ollivanders Auswahl finden... Charakter?«

»Ähm...«, gab der Blonde geistreich von sich. Wie waren seine Charakterzüge? »Auf jeden Fall bin ich stolz... und freundlich eigentlich auch.« Ein Schnauben von Tom unterbrach ihn. Beleidigt sah er zu ihm. »Was ist? Ich _bin_ freundlich!«

»Vielleicht sollte ich die Beschreibung übernehmen«, meinte der Halbvampir trocken und drehte sich ganz zu Yamada. »Angelus ist stolz – da hat er vollkommen Recht –, aber er ist nur zu den Leuten freundlich, die ihm entweder symphatisch vorkommen oder für die er Respekt empfindet, was nicht sonderlich viele sind. Zu allen anderen ist er rotzfrech. Er ist intelligent und spontan, aber auch stur. Wenn sein Temperament durchgeht, sollte man Sicherheitsabstand nehmen. Oft ist er sarkastisch und absolut slytherin, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Wenn man jemanden braucht, der einem ohne blöde Kommentare zuhört, ist er da. Falls jemand Hilfe benötigt – egal bei was –, ist er hilfsbereit. Er weiß öfters, wann er besser die Klappe hält, auch wenn die Grenze oft an Dummheit grenzt. Er ist außerdem auch noch mutig und er kann so gut wie jeden um den Finger wickeln. Das bedeutet, dass er charmant und auch größtenteils gerissen ist. Und er ist stark. Ich glaube, das war's. Fällt dir noch was ein, Angel?«

»Äh... nein«, erwiderte Angesprochener verdutzt. Tom kannte ihn ja ganz gut...

»Gut, dann suchen wir mal die Zutaten dafür«, sagte Yamada und ging zu dem Regal. »Die Drachenschuppe für den Stolz und die Stärke. Das Veelahaar für den Charme und das Temperament. Die Phönixfeder für den Mut und die Hilfsbereitschaft. Das Einhornhaar für die Zurückhaltung und die Freundlichkeit, zumindest die teilweise. Das Schlangengift für die Listigkeit und den Sarkasmus. Den Tigerzahn für die Frechheit und die Sturheit. Hab ich was vergessen?«, wandte er sich an Tom. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er noch einmal alles durchgegangen war. »Dann haben wir sechs Zutaten. Das dürfte machbar sein. Jetzt kommen wir zu dem Holz. An welchem Tag sind Sie geboren, Mr. Nexima?«

»Einunddreißigster Juli.«

»Einunddreißigster Juli... Hm, das wäre dann die Stechpalme. Sie haben sich gut mit Ihrem alten Zauberstab zu Recht gefunden?«

»Ja.«

»Gut, dann nehmen wir wieder die Stechpalme. Wie war es mit der Länge? Zu lang, zu kurz? Oder hat es gepasst?«

»Es hat genau gepasst.«

»Fein, dann elf Zoll. Wie war Ihr alter Stab? Biegsam? Elastisch? Federnd? Unbiegsam? Lang? Dick? Steif? Halbwegs elastisch? Brüchig?«

»Federnd«, unterbrach der Todesengel ihn lächelnd. Yamada nickte und schritt zu dem Tisch.

»Soll er wieder federnd sein?«

»Ja, bitte.«

»Gut. Dann muss ich Sie beide bitten, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht den ganzen Laden in die Luft sprengen will. Und das ist das letzte das ich möchte.« Artig nickten die Slytherins und machten sich daran, aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Doch dann fiel Angel etwas ein und er drehte sich zu dem Zauberstabmacher um und stoppte somit Tom, welcher hinter ihm lief.

»Mr. Yamada? Nehmen wir mal an, ich würde ein paar Tiere kennen, von welchen Arten Sie ebenfalls Bestandteile für den Zauberstab nehmen. Zum Beispiel das Einhornhaar. Wäre der Stab wirksamer, wenn ich die Zutaten der Tiere nehmen würde?«

»Nun, wäre das Einhorn Ihre Animagusform, wäre es das Beste, was Ihnen passieren kann. Wäre es jedoch ein Freund von Ihnen, müssten Sie ein wirklich starkes Band zu dem Tier haben. Ansonsten wäre es genauso wirksam wie jedes andere Einhornhaar auch«, meinte Yamada nachdenklich. »Es ist nicht zufällig Ihre Animagusform?«

»Wie kommen Sie darauf?«, fragte Angel belustigt und erstaunt. Yamada grinste leicht.

»Eine kleine Fähigkeit der Yamadas. Ich kann Auren sehen. Das ist ziemlich praktisch für Zauberstabmacher. Ihre Aura zum Beispiel, Mr. Nexima, ist einfach nur bemerkenswert. Es umgibt Sie etwas, was aussieht wie ein Strudel. Ein Strudel mit Schwarz und Weiß. Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob die Aura schwarz ist mit weißen Strichen oder ob sie weiß ist mit schwarzen Strichen. Wäre es nicht so flüssig und würde es sich nicht ständig bewegen, könnte man es mit einem Zebra vergleichen. Daraus kann ich schließen, dass Sie ein magisches Wesen zwischen Schwarz und Weiß sind. Reinrassige Menschen haben einen schlichten, grauen Nebel um sich. So wie zum Beispiel Mr. Dumbledore. Nur dass es bei ihm nicht grau ist, sondern hauptsächlich weiß, was allerdings an seinem Mangel der schwarzen Magie und dem Potenzial seiner weißen Magie liegt. Nun, wieder zu Ihrer Aura. Da ich weiß, dass Sie kein Mensch sind, bin ich mir bewusst, dass man Ihnen mehrere Bestandteile für Ihren Zauberstab zutrauen kann. Ein normaler Mensch kann mit Ihrem neuen Stab nicht umgehen, kein bisschen. Vielleicht könnte es Mr. Dumbledore, währe er nicht so überaus weißmagisch veranlagt. Also, um es kurz zu sagen, kann ich dank meiner Fähigkeit entscheiden, ob ich Ihnen mit reinem Gewissen einen mächtigen Stab überreichen kann.« Angelus war einfach nur verblüfft, genauso Tom. Und zu diesem wandte sich Yamada.

»Sie, Mr. Riddle, sind ebenfalls kein Mensch, hab ich Recht? Ihre Aura ist im Gegensatz zu der Ihres Freundes nicht so durcheinander gemischt. Ich sehe nur eine grenzenlose Dunkelheit, wenn ich mich auf Ihre Aura konzentriere. Obwohl... Als Sie bei dem Regal standen und Mr. Nexima in der Mitte des Raums, war es so. Jetzt hingegen, wenn Sie sich so nah stehen... Jetzt wird sie deutlich heller. Und dennoch bleibt sie schwarz. Interessant. Anscheinend reagieren Ihre Auren aufeinander«, vermutete Yamada und runzelte die Stirn. Er wand seinen Blick von Tom ab und besah sich Angelus.

»In der Tat. Während Ihre, Mr. Riddle, heller wird, wird die von Ihnen, Mr. Nexima, wilder. Die Striche fließen schneller.« Er sah wieder in Toms Gesicht. »Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein reinrassiges dunkles Wesen?«

»Nein«, erwiderte Tom. »Ich bin halb Mensch, halb Vampir.«

»Bitte?«, gab Yamada verblüfft von sich. »Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm, oder? Wären Sie ein halber Mensch, würde Ihre Aura ganz anders aussehen. Ich rate Ihnen, einen Test zu machen. Ich war als Kind auch in Hogwarts, ich bin erst später nach Japan gezogen. Ich kann mich an ein Buch erinnern, welches 'Zaubertränke für alle Tests' hieß... Leider stand es in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Sehen Sie mal nach. Wenn Sie es nicht finden, dann schreiben Sie mir einen Brief. Ich schicke Ihnen dann ein Exemplar, welches den Test enthält.« Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nachdenklich.

»Mr. Yamada? Sie haben mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet«, sagte Angelus, als eine unheimliche Stille entstand.

»Hm? Welche Frage?«

»Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich ein Animagus bin?«

»Oh, ich dachte mir, dass Sie einen Hang zum Verbotenen haben. Es würde zu Ihrer Slytherinseite passen. Ich war selber in Slytherin und ich war auch kein Unschuldslamm. Und bei Ihrer nicht zu verachtenden Aura... Es wäre eine Verschwendung, wenn Sie nichts getan hätten, um Ihre Magie zu nutzen. Ich nehme an, Sie haben ähnlich gedacht?«, grinste Yamada amüsiert. Die Slytherins empfanden zunehmende Symphatie für den Japaner.

»Sind Sie denn ein Animagus?«, fragte Tom. Der Zauberstabmacher zögerte kurz, ehe er nickte.

»Und ganz unter uns gesagt, ich bin nicht registriert«, fügte er hinzu.

»Warum erzählen Sie uns das? Wir könnten ins Ministerium rennen und Sie wären aufgeflogen.«

»Nun, Mr. Riddle, mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie getäuscht. Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass Sie _nicht_ ins Ministerium rennen würden.«

Tom zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er vertraute seinem Gefühl? Wie konnte man einem Gefühl trotz dessen vertrauen, dass man Gefahr lief, in den Knast zu kommen? Angelus hingegen nickte verstehend. Er vertraute auch immer seinem Gefühl. Es lag so gut wie immer richtig.

»Was ist ihr Animagus?«, fragte der Blonde neugierig. Yamada lächelte und fing an sich zu verwandeln. Einige Sekunden später stand ein ausgewachsener Leopard vor ihnen. Er ließ ihnen nicht viel Zeit ihn zu bestaunen, sondern verwandelte sich schon bald zurück.

»Wollen Sie mir nun auch Ihren verraten? Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein Einhorn? Dann könnten wir das Haar verwenden.« Angelus nickte und verwandelte sich in besagtes Einhorn. Während Yamada ihn fasziniert musterte, streichelte Tom kurz über seine Mähne, ehe er mit einem Ruck ein Haar raus riss. Angelus wieherte und funkelte seinen Geliebten mit schwarzen Augen an. Dieser jedoch grinste nur breit. Das Einhorn hob sein rechtes Vorderbein an und knallte es danach nach unten. Tom schrie laut auf und hüpfte auf einem Fuß durch den Raum, was Angel ein komisches Pferdelachen entlockte. Der Halbvampir schickte dem Tier mörderische Blicke. Doch es sah lächerlich aus, solange er im Kreis hüpfte.

»Was sollte das?! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie hart solche Hufen sind!? Scheiße, tut das weh! Ich will heute Abend eine ausgiebige Fußmassage, nur damit wir uns verstehen!«, zischte er. Angelus verwandelte sich zurück und grinste.

»Das hast du davon. Wärst du nicht so brutal gewesen, hätte ich es unterlassen. Aber nein, du hast auch noch so saudämlich gegrinst«, schmollte Angelus. Zumindest sollte es so wirken. Er war eher ziemlich vergnügt, was Tom und Yamada nicht entging. Der Slytherinerbe ignorierte den Blonden und reichte dem Zauberstabmacher das Haar, welcher es sofort mit dem Anderen austauschte.

»Zufälligerweise hab ich noch drei anderen Animagusformen, die für den Stab von Vorteil wären. Können wir die vielleicht auch hinzufügen?«, fragte Angelus. Der Japaner nickte verblüfft. Der Todesengel warf einen warnenden Blick zu Tom – er hieß soviel wie 'Tu mir weh und ich räche mich' –, ehe er sich in den weißen Tiger mit den schwarzen Strichen verwandelte. Dessen Augen waren babyblau, was an sich schon eine seltene Augenfarbe war, jedoch garantiert nicht die eines Tigers. Drohend sah er zu Tom, welcher jedoch nur leicht spöttisch lächelte.

»Wir wissen doch beide, dass du in dieser Form nicht auf mich losgehen würdest. Und jetzt mach schön 'Aaaaaa'«, grinste der Halbvampir, zückte seinen Zauberstab und kniete sich vor den schönen Tiger. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, das samtweiche Fell zu streicheln. Es fühlte sich so kuschelig an. Der Tiger knurrte missmutig, doch er öffnete leicht seinen Mund. »Komm schon, Angel, lass mich deine Beißer richtig sehen. So kann ich dir doch keinen Zahn ziehen.«

»Das wäre nicht so klug«, mischte sich Yamada ein, welcher sich neben Tom setzte und sich mit seinem Stab eine Zange malte. Kurz darauf hielt er eine waschechte in der Hand und Angelus wich zurück. Sein Schwanz zuckte nervös hin und her.

»Warum?«, wollte der Halbvampir verdutzt wissen, schien jedoch nicht besorgt um seinen Freund zu sein, wie Angelus ärgerlich feststellte.

»Man muss Zauberstabzutaten immer von Hand oder mit Muggelzeug erledigen. Wenn man es mit Magie macht, ist es wirkungslos und der Stab nur ein Stück Holz. Lassen Sie mich mal, Mr. Riddle. Keine Sorge, Mr. Nexima, ich werde es so schmerzfrei wie möglich machen.« Falls der Mann dachte, dass es den Tiger beruhigen würde, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Im Gegenteil, er wich weiter zurück.

»Kommen Sie schon, oder wollen Sie nicht, dass Ihr Tigerzahn in Ihrem Stab enthalten ist?« Das überzeugte Angelus. Er kam zumindest näher. Als die Zange fast sein offen stehendes Maul erreicht hatte, schnappte er ihn jedoch wieder zu.

/Ich hatte doch schon immer Angst vor dem Zahnarzt!/, jammerte Angel in Gedanken. Er hatte es abgrundtief gehasst, wenn Tante Petunia ihn immer mit Dudley zum Zahnarzt geschleppt hatte. Der hatte ihn nämlich genauso gehasst und da hatte sie entschieden, dass Angel es auch erleben sollte, um es ihrem Sohnemann geschmacklicher zu machen. Die Zahnarzt-Hass-Sache war eine der wenigen Dinge, die Dudley und er gemein hatten.

Nachdem sich keine Besserung in Angelus' Verhalten zeigte, stand Tom genervt auf und stellte sich breitbeinig über den Tiger. Er klemmte seine Beine so zusammen, dass er nicht entkommen konnte und drückte das Maul auseinander. Da er ein Halbvampir war, konnte der Tiger ihm nicht viel entgegen setzen.

Nach geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten konnte Yamada endlich den leicht mit Blut verschmierten Zahn mit dem Anderen austauschen. Der Tiger hatte sich unerwartet widerspenstig gezeigt. Das bewiesen schon allein die Kratzer an Toms Händen und Armen, ebenso die drei nun unnützlich zusammengebissenen Zangen im Mülleimer. Angelus saß im Moment wie ein geschlagener Hund am Boden und fraß beinahe ein Taschentuch in dem Versuch die Blutung zu stoppen. Auf Toms Angebot die Wunde mit Magie zu schließen und einen neuen Zahn einzufügen, hatte er sich nur beleidigt umgedreht.

/Scheiße, tut das weh.../, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf. Mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck verdrängte er sein Ärgernis und drehte sich zu Tom, welcher gerade seine Hände geheilt hatte. Komischerweise war er Angel anscheinend nicht böse...

»Tommy?«, fragte der Todesengel kindlich. Tom sah zu ihm.

»Hast du aufgehört zu schmollen?« Der Jüngere nickte leicht verlegen. »Was willst du?«

Angelus zog das nun nasse Taschentuch aus seinem Mund und zeigte dem Halbvampir demonstrativ die Stelle, an der ein Zahn fehlte. »Guck. Das sieht doch doof aus. Ich nehme das Angebot doch an.«

»Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich es mir nicht anders überlegt hab?«

»Entschuldige, dass ich so beleidigt war...«, seufzte Angel, doch anscheinend reichte es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht. Er zog nur erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Honey! Stell dir doch mal vor, wie es beim Zungenkuss ist! Willst du wirklich mit einem Zahnlosen knutschen?« Das überzeugte ihn. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und der ziehende Schmerz war verschwunden, ebenso spürte der Zeitreisende einen Zahn an der zuvor leeren Stelle.

»Danke«, lächelte er, stand auf und gab Tom einen langen Kuss. Doch dann fiel ihm Yamada ein und er unterbrach ihn, was dem Halbvampir zwar nicht passte, aber er ließ es dennoch zu. Sie konnten sich ja später noch viel länger umeinander kümmern. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf Toms Gesicht. Zu seinem Glück bemerkte es niemand, da Angelus Yamada gerade seine dritte Form zeigte. Der Mann schien geradezu begeistert. Er strich dem Phönix über den Kopf und untersuchte anschließend die Flügel. Er suchte sich eine hübsche – obwohl eigentlich alle einwandfrei waren – Feder aus. Nachdem er eine passende gefunden hatte, streichelte er den Phönix noch einmal beruhigend, ehe er mit einem Ruck die Feder in der Hand hielt. Seltsam, überlegte Angel, er hatte nur ein kurzes Ziehen gespürt. Da hatte ja selbst das Haarausrupfen mehr wehgetan. Der Phönix verwandelte sich wieder. Yamada sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm.

»Ähm... Meine letzte Form ist ein Drache und ich bezweifle, dass er in diesen Raum passt...«, lächelte der Blonde verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Yamada nickte verstehend und führte seinen Kunden sowie dessen Freund aus dem Zimmer. Sie traten in einen Raum, welcher neben dem eben verlassenen Hinterzimmer lag und nicht sehr viel größer aussah, wie der andere. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sahen die Slytherins zu dem Japaner.

»Der Raum ist so verzaubert, dass er gewaltig viel Platz bietet. Es dürfte also kein Problem sein.« Ihre Blicke wurden abschätzend. »Was ist? Man weiß nie, für was man so einen Raum gebrauchen kann.«

Angelus seufzte noch einmal, ehe er in die Mitte lief und sich verwandelte. Einen langen Augenblick später stand ein ausgewachsener Drache im Raum, drängte Tom und Yamada jedoch nicht in die Ecke.

»Ein wirklich guter Zauber«, nickte der Halbvampir neidlos, ehe er sich den Drachen genauer ansah. Immerhin war es nicht eine Alltäglichkeit, einen Drachen zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

»Wow!«, rief Yamada begeistert aus und umrundete das mitternachtsschwarze Geschöpf mehrmals. Die silbernen Augen verfolgten ihn dabei aufmerksam.

»Was ist denn so 'Wow'«, erkundigte sich Tom, der Angel über die Schuppen strich.

»Sie meinen, abgesehen davon, dass er für einen Drachen ungewöhnlich edel aussieht? Seine Rasse wird ganz selten gesehen. Sie leben sehr zurück gezogen, manche Menschen die mit Drachen zu tun haben munkeln, dass es nur noch wenige Exemplare gibt.«

»Und wie heißt die Rasse?«

»Caelum Umbra.«

Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte seine Bewegung und sah zweifelnd zu dem Zauberstabmacher, ebenso der Drache. »Caelum Umbra? Himmelsschatten? Warum, bei Slytherin, muss eigentlich alles auf Latein sein?« ((AdA: Falls jemand Einwände hat, von wegen, Caelum Umbra würde man zusammen schreiben oder Himmelsschatten auseinander; Caelum Umbra würde doof aussehen, guckt: Caelumumbra, und ich fand, dass mein selbst erfundenes Wort Himmelsschatten einfach zusammen gehört.)) ((AdB: Also ich weiß nicht, ob Caelum Umbra zusammen oder getrennt schreibt, aber Himmelsschatten wird jedenfalls zusammen geschrieben!))

»Der Humor der Namensgeber, nehme ich an«, antwortete Yamada. Tom musste leicht grinsen.

»So kann man es auch sagen... Was ist an den Himmelsschatten so besonders?« Der Drache schnappte nach Toms Hand, worauf dieser zurück sprang. »Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie unheimlich schön sind und wirklich sehr, sehr edel aussehen!«

/Schleimer!/, fauchte der Drache in Gedanken, doch leider konnte man ihn nicht hören. Oh, er würde seine vorlaute Sünde auf zwei Beinen – wobei er ignorierte, dass er nicht besser war – heute Abend auseinander nehmen, soviel war klar! Der Kerl hatte einfach kein Taktgefühl. Der stellte Ron mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten!

»Also, wie sollen wir ihm eine Schuppe entfernen?«, wollte Slytherins Erbe wissen, nachdem er sich getraut hatte, sich dem Drachen wieder zu nähern.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass man die am Rachen ganz leicht entfernen kann.«

Tom schritt zum Hals und Angelus hob leicht seinen Kopf, damit man auch gut heran kam. Nervös kniff er seine Augen zusammen.

»Hey, die Schuppen sind hier ja richtig warm«, erkannte der Halbvampir überrascht. Er fuhr über die glatten Schuppen. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie rau waren.

»Ja, das sind sie immer am Hals«, erklärte Yamada und trat neben den Teenager. Er strich vorsichtig über Angels Hals, als wäre er aus Porzellan. »Sagen Sie, Mr. Nexima, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich mir auch eine Schuppe für mich nehme? Ich habe in meinem Haus eine Sammlung von seltenen Tiersachen. Es sind alles Dinge, die man Tieren ohne Schmerzen entfernen kann, wie zum Beispiel Ihre Schuppen. Wenn man sie vorsichtig entfernt, wird es nicht schmerzen.« Der Drache neigte leicht seinen Kopf, als würde er nicken.

»Gut«, murmelte der Japaner und fuhr noch einmal über eine Schuppe. Er nahm sie vorsichtig zwischen zwei Finger und drückte sie hoch. Es dauerte nicht lange und man hörte es knacken. Yamada gab Tom eine runde Schuppe, die nur an einer Seite gerade war. Danach wandte er sich an eine andere, doch ein schwarzes Leuchten ließ ihn inne halten. Er sah zu der Stelle und bemerkte, dass sich eine neue Schuppe bildete, die die Entfernte an dem gleichen Platz ersetzte.

»Mir war nicht bekannt, dass so was passiert«, kommentierte Tom verdutzt. Der Zauberstabmacher nickte zustimmend.

»Ja, mir auch nicht. Aber immerhin ist er ein Caelum Umbra. Vermutlich ist das bei der Rasse Standart.« Yamada entfernte auch die zweite und sah noch einmal zu, wie sich eine neue bildete, ehe er zurück trat. Angelus verwandelte sich wieder.

»Hat gar nicht weh getan, nur gekribbelt«, offenbarte er.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie wieder in dem Hinterzimmer mit den Regalen. Yamada legte seine Schuppe auf den Schreibtisch und die andere tauschte er ein. Danach sah er zu seinem Kunden.

»Mr. Nexima, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag für Sie. Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen zwei Zauberstäbe mache? Einen müssen Sie ohnehin im englischen Ministerium registrieren und den anderen könnten Sie benutzen, wenn Sie schwarze Magie ausführen.«

»Nun ja, da gibt es ein Problem. Ich hab kein Geld bei mir. Professor Dumbledore wird meinen Stab bezahlen. Und außerdem haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit, um mir ein weiteres Mal sämtliche Teile auszurupfen.«

»Ich schenke ihn Ihnen. Als kleines Dankeschön für die Drachenschuppe. Die Zutaten nehmen wir einfach von meiner Auswahl und als Holz wieder die Stechpalme.«

Angelus dachte kurz darüber nach, ehe er zustimmte. Was sprach schon dagegen? Er vergrub seine Hände in seinen Jacke, die er noch schnell mit dem Umhang getauscht hatte bevor sie losgegangen waren, da sie ja zum Teil unter Muggel waren, und spürte die Phönixfeder an seinen Fingern. Nachdenklich zog er sie raus. Dann schritt er zu dem Japaner.

»Mr. Yamada? Könnten Sie dann diese Feder benutzen? Sie ist von meinem alten Stab.« Der Mann nickte und nahm sie entgegen, ehe er sie nochmals aus dem Raum scheuchte.

---

Gelangweilt saßen die beiden Slytherins im Verkaufsraum. Tom hatte ihnen Stühle gezaubert, auf welchen sie jetzt saßen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Hinterzimmer und Yamada kam mit zwei Zauberstäben raus. Sie erhoben sich und der Halbvampir ließ die Stühle verschwinden, als auch schon der Japaner bei ihnen ankam. Er streckte Angelus einen Stab entgegen.

»Das ist der, den Sie registrieren lassen sollten. Dieser hingegen ist der mit Ihren Animagizutaten. Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich Ihre Initialen reinschnitzen.«

»Das wäre sehr nett, danke, Mr. Yamada. Mein voller Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima.« Der Mann nickte und verschwand ins Hinterzimmer, doch schon nach fünf Minuten kam er wieder. Er gab dem Blonden den Stab. Dieser sah sich die eingeschnitzten Initialen an.

_A.D.N._

»Vielen Dank«, lächelte Angel und steckte den Zauberstab in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Das Lauten eines Glöckchens erklang und sie drehten sich zur Tür, nur um da einen entschuldigend lächelnden Dumbledore vorzufinden.

»Es tut mir Leid, mein Lieben, aber es hat doch länger gedauert, als angenommen.«

»Das ist kein Problem, Sir, wir haben nett miteinander geplaudert«, antwortete Tom vergnügt. Eins musste man ihm lassen, der Mann hatte ein echt gutes Timing. Manchmal zumindest.

»Dann ist ja gut. Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen Zauberstab gefunden, Mr. Nexima?«

»Sicher.«

»Fein. Mr. Yamada, wie viel kostet der Stab?«

»Zehn Galleonen und drei Sickel.« Dumbledore suchte in seiner Tasche und beförderte schließlich das genannte Geld in Yamadas Hand. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen anschließend aus dem Geschäft.

»So, muss noch jemand von Ihnen etwas erledigen?«, erkundigte sich der Lehrer. Die Schüler verneinten und er führte sie in eine Seitengasse. Nachdem sie zum Stehen gekommen waren, zog er das Buch hervor, welches sie schon zuvor benutzt hatten. Er verwandelte es ein weiteres Mal zum Portschlüssel und hielt es den Slytherins hin.

»Warum sind wir nicht gleich mit dem Portschlüssel hier her gekommen?«, fragte Tom grummelnd und fasste nach dem Buch. Angelus tat es ihm gleich.

»Es ist verboten mit einem Portschlüssel in diese Straße zu gelangen. Man darf nun mit ihm heraus.« Mit diesen Sätzen verschwanden sie ein weiteres Mal im Farbstrudel.

Wenig später erschienen sie in Dumbledores Büro. Der Mann legte das Buch auf seinen Schreibtisch.

»Was für ein Tag«, seufzte er, bevor er sich zu seinen Schülern umdrehte. »Mr. Nexima, wir beide werden morgen früh um sieben Uhr ins Ministerium reisen, um Ihren neuen Zauberstab registrieren zu lassen. Meine Lieben, wir sollten jetzt zum Abendessen, bevor es noch ohne uns anfängt.« Der Professor schob sie aus seinem Büro und dann in Richtung Große Halle, die schon voller schwatzender Schüler war. Dort begab er sich zum Lehrertisch, während sich Angel und Tom zu ihren Gruppenmitglieder setzten, um zu essen.

Nachdem das Essen von den Tischen verschwunden war, stand Professor Dippet auf und verhinderte dadurch, dass die Schüler sich in ihre Unterkünfte verzogen. Neugierig wurde er angesehen.

»Liebe Schüler, ich weiß, dass morgen der letzte Tag der Projektwoche ist. Zumindest sollte es so sein. Das Projekt wird für eine Woche verlängert, doch es wird viele Änderungen geben. Erstens werden die Gruppen neu eingeteilt. Vier Siebtklässler mit vier Viertklässler und zwei Sechtsklässler, vier Fünftklässler mit vier Drittklässler und vier Zweitklässler mit vier Erstklässler. Dabei werden die Häuser keine Rolle spielen. Zweitens wird das Ganze nicht in Hogwarts stattfinden. Wir haben euren Eltern geschrieben und viele haben sich bereit erklärt, acht Schüler beziehungsweise zehn Schüler für ein paar Tage bei sich aufzunehmen, solange sie ein großes Haus haben. Ihr werdet zwar oft zusammen rücken müssen, aber ich denke, dass ihr es schon schafft. Drittens werdet ihr in dieser Woche in drei verschiedenen Haushalten nacheinander wohnen. Ihr sollt die Wohnart der Reinblüter, Halbblüter und Muggel kennen lernen. Wenn sich einer daneben benimmt, wird er für lange Zeit Nachsitzen haben, also vergesst eure Streitereien. Und viertens werdet ihr ausführliche Berichte darüber schreiben, wie die Wohnarten sind. Der sprechende Hut hat zugestimmt die Namen bekannt zu geben. Er kennt euch und weiß, wer wen zügeln kann. Abgesehen davon weiß er auch, welche Familien reich sind und genug Platz haben.« Unter allgemeinem Stöhnen holte Professor Dumbledore den Hut. Er stellte ihn auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl. Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete sich die Ritze, die der Hut Mund nannte.

»Miss Sarah Shire, Mr. Henry Woden, Mr. Geoffrey Freeway, Miss Zuleika Krainen, Mr. Arthur Jones, Miss Dorothy Sear, Miss Carolyn Osment, Mr. Lawrence Crowe«, rief der Hut laut in die Halle. Währenddessen hatte der Verwandlungslehrer ein ziemlich langes Pergament herbei gezaubert. Ebenso eine Feder, die fleißig die Namen aufschrieb. Der sprechende Hut machte weiter. Er sprach alle Zweit- und Erstklässler durch, alle Fünft- und Drittklässler, bis er schließlich zu den Sechst-, Viert- und Siebtklässler kam. Gespannt hörte Angelus zu und hoffte, dass er den Hut nicht zu sehr verärgert hatte.

»Mr. Orion Black, Miss Sharron Patil, Miss Lydia Venus, Miss Christina Thompson, Miss Emma Gibson, Mr. Adam Rooker, Mr. Nicholas Firth, Mr. Stanley Jefferson, Miss Regina McPhee, Mr. Quentin Fey.« Tom und Angelus drehte sich gleichzeitig und breit grinsend um, damit sie ihren Freund sehen konnten, welcher hinter ihnen saß. Orion strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette, während er unauffällig zu Lydia schielte.

»Hey, Sharron«, flüsterte Angelus und lehnte sich zu dem Mädchen, welches neben ihm saß. Sie sah ihn neugierig an. »Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und stachle Orion an, sich um sein kleines Liebesproblem zu kümmern. Wenn nötig, gib ihm einen saftigen Tritt in den Hintern. Und wenn du es jemanden erzählst, hex ich dich schneller ins nächste Jahrhundert, als du 'Sorry' sagen kannst, okay?«

»Geht klar. Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?«

»Glaub mir, das wirst du gleich erkennen. Mich wundert es ohnehin schon, dass sie es noch nicht bemerkt hat«, antwortete Angel Kopf schüttelnd.

»Schatz!«, zischte der Halbvampir von der Seite. »Pass gefälligst auf, sonst verpasst du noch was.«

»Warum? Bist du genannt worden?«

»Nein. Hör trotzdem zu.«

»Ja ja, schon gut.« Der Hut machte unbeirrt weiter.

»Mr. Cygnus Black, Miss Minerva McGonagall, Mr. Tom Riddle, Mr. Angelus Nexima, Mr. Alastor Moody, Miss Walpurga Black, Mr. Alexander Potter, Miss Sandy Weasley, Miss Tanja Blixen, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid.« Zwei ganze gewisse Slytherins konnten sich nicht davon abhalten, saudämmlich durch die Gegend zu grinsen.

»Ah, ich liebe den Hut«, murmelte Angelus erfreut. Tom nickte zustimmend. Während der Hut weiter machte, beugte sich der Blonde zu seinem Partner.

»Glaubst du, der Hut weiß, dass er drei Waisen in ein Team gesteckt hat? Und fünf Reinblüter, soweit ich weiß?«

»Mir egal, ich bin trotzdem froh über die Einteilung«, gab der Halbvampir zurück.

»So, meine Lieben, jetzt sind Sie alle eingeteilt. Bitte setzen Sie sich alle zu ihren Teams«, sagte der Schulleiter. Die Schüler standen auf und suchten ihre Mitglieder. Tom stupste Angelus an und zeigte zu Cygnus. Seufzend ließ sich der Zeitreisende zu dem Black mitziehen.

»Hallo Tom! Es ist toll, dass wir in der gleichen Gruppe sind, stimmts?«, strahlte Cygnus. Angelus schob sich selbst in sein Blickfeld.

»Hallo Black. Ja, ich freu mich auch, dass wir in der gleichen Gruppe sind«, lächelte er zuckersüß. Das Strahlen auf Cygnus' Gesicht verschwand.

»Hey, Cygnus, ist da nicht deine Schwester?«, mischte sich Tom ein und zeigte zu einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Augen. Sie war um die 1,61m groß und sah gar nicht mal so übel aus. Ihre rückenlangen Haare flatterten, als sie zu den Jungs eilte.

»Cygnus, Riddle, Nexima«, begrüßte sie sie und stellte sich neben ihren Bruder. Während Tom nickte, hielt Angelus nach seinem Verwandten und Hagrid Ausschau. Schließlich fand er sie. Beide standen bei zwei Mädchen und sahen sich suchend um. Eines der Mädchen hatte rote, schulterlange Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Sie war 1,54m groß. Auch wenn sie keine Sommersprossen hatte, konnte man sofort erkennen, dass sie eine Weasley war. Das andere Mädchen war ein paar Zentimeter größer als sie, hatte schokobraune, hüftlange Haare und hellblaue Augen, jedoch waren diese dunkler als die von Dumbledore. Nachdem Angelus fertig mit dem Mustern war, winkte er mit seinem Arm.

»Rubeus! Potter!«, rief er über die schnatternde Menge hinweg, welche ebenfalls ihre Gruppenmitglieder mit Schreie zu sich riefen. Alexander bemerkte ihn und zog die drei Vierzehnjährigen mit zu ihnen. Während der Potter ihnen nicht einmal einen Blick zu warf, lächelten die anderen drei Schüler sie zaghaft an. Cygnus und Walpurga sahen weiterhin in eine andere Richtung, während der Blonde zurück lächelte und Tom knapp nickte.

»Wo ist Moody? Und war McGonagall nicht bei euch, Riddle?«, fragte Walpurga schlecht gelaunt.

»Ich bin hier, Black«, ertönte eine gelangweilte Stimme hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, welches erschrocken herumwirbelte. Minerva stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, dort und sah äußerst missmutig drein. Sie lief zu Angelus und stellte sich neben ihn.

»Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich dem Hut angetan habe, damit er mich schon wieder zu dir schickt«, murmelte sie zu dem Todesengel. Er grinste sie nur keck an.

»Dann fehlt ja nur noch Moody. Wo ist dieses Arschloch?«, gab der Slytherinerbe von sich und suchte ihre Umgebung ab. »Der Typ ist für nichts zu gebrauchen.«

»Da ist er! Flirtet der?«, rutschte es Minerva ungläubig raus. Ihre neuen Mitglieder folgten ihrem Blick. Tatsächlich stand er bei einer Fünftklässlerin, die sich verzweifelt nach ihrer Gruppe umsah. Alastor Moody hatte kurze, braune Haare und braune Augen, war etwas pummelig und um die 1,68m groß. Tom krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch.

»Na warte, Bastard!«, zischte er verärgert und stürmte im Laufschritt auf den armen Tropf zu. Belustigt sah Angel dem zu, während Minerva nervös wurde. Zögerlich zupfte sie an seiner Jacke, die er immer noch anhatte.

»Glaubst du, er wird Alastor was tun?«, fragte sie leise.

»Nein, er wird ihn nur zusammen stauchen«, gab der Blonde vergnügt zurück. Tom hingegen packte Alastor am Kragen und zog ihn brutal nach hinten. Das Mädchen sah ihn dankbar an. Gnadenlos zerrte er den Gryffindor zu seiner Gruppe, während dieser röchelte und rückwärts stolperte. Nachdem sie angekommen waren, schleuderte Tom ihn so, dass er ein paar Kreise tapste und schließlich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm stehen blieb.

»Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Moody, denn ich sag es nur einmal! Wenn du in dieser Woche mit jemanden flirtest der dich einfach widerlich findet, mir auf den Sack gehst oder dich daneben benimmst, hex ich dich schneller ins Jenseits als du gucken kannst! Und ich werde es genießen. Wenn du wieder die Lüge verbreitest, ich hätte schon als Zwölfjähriger schwarze Magie benutzt, werde ich sie an _dir_ anwenden! Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden!«

»Als würde ich mir von dir etwas sagen lassen!«, fauchte Moody zurück. Angelus tippte ihm freundlich lächelnd auf die Schulter, worauf er sich zu ihm drehte.

»Vielleicht solltest du wirklich tun, was er sagt. Immerhin hast du drei weitere Slytherins in deiner Gruppe, die dich liebend gern nackt in der Eingangshalle aufhängen würden. Hab ich nicht Recht? Cygnus, Walpurga?« Schalkhaft sah der Langhaarige zu den Genannten, die schnell verstanden.

»Und wie du Recht hast, Angelus«, stimmten sie zu. Tom grinste siegessicher und wandte sich wieder an den Braunhaarigen.

»Vergiss das nicht. McGonagall würde sich raushalten, da bin ich mir sicher. Und die Viertklässler sind kein Problem«, warnte er zum Schluss leise. Die vier hörten ihn nicht, da sie jetzt zu Kaiman sahen, die direkt auf sie zukam.

»Okay, setzen Sie sich an den Tisch«, wies sie die Schüler an und zeigte auf das Objekt, welches hinter ihnen stand. Wortlos kamen sie der Aufforderung nach. Sie selbst zauberte sich einen Stuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie kramte ein Pergament aus ihrem Papierstapel und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. »So, dann wollen wir mal. Mr. und Miss Black, Sie beide sind Geschwister und Reinblüter. Ihre Eltern haben zugestimmt, zehn Schüler bei sich aufzunehmen. Miss McGonagall, Sie sind Halbblüterin. Auch Ihre Eltern haben zugestimmt. Mr. Moody, Sie sind... auch Reinblüter, jedoch haben Ihre Eltern verneint. Mr. Potter und Miss Weasley, Ihre Eltern haben ebenfalls zugestimmt. Miss Blixen, Ihre Eltern sagten, dass sie gerne mehr aus unserer Welt wissen wollten, also sagten sie auch ja. Zu den Blixen und McGonagalls werden Sie auf jeden Fall gehen. Bei den Reinblütern müssen Sie entscheiden.«

»Was ist mit Riddle und Nexima?«, fragte Alastor.

»Wir sind Waisen, Moody«, gab Tom zurück.

»Professor Dumbledore sagte mir vorhin, dass Ihr Vater noch lebt, Mr. Riddle. Sollen wir ihn fragen?«, erkundigte sich Kaiman.

»Nein, das brauen Sie nicht, Madam. Ich kenne ihn erst seit einem Monat, es wäre übertrieben. Und meine Stiefmutter würde sowieso etwas dagegen haben.«

»Wie Sie meinen. Da ich annehme, dass es Reinblüter sind, bräuchten wir diese Auswahl sowieso nicht. Also, zu wem werden Sie gehen wollen?«, fragte sie in die Runde. Tom und Angelus verbesserten sie nicht und auch Minerva behielt das kleine Geheimnis, dass der Schwarzhaarige ein Halbblüter war, für sich.

»Ich wäre für Potter«, gab Angelus von sich, nachdem alle anderen schwiegen. Kaiman machte einen Strich hinter der Familie Potter. Alexander sah ihn komisch an.

»Ich bin auch für Potter«, stimmte Tom zu. Er hatte verstanden, dass sein Geliebter die Familie kennen lernen wollte. Diesen Gefallen wollte er ihm tun. Kaiman setzte einen weiteren Strich hin.

»Ich auch«, nickte Minerva. Sie war der Ansicht, dass es besser werden würde, wenn sie bei einer Familie voller ehemaligen Gryffindors war.

»Ich bin für meine Familie«, warf Walpurga hochnäsig ein.

»Und ich für die Blacks«, sagte Alastor. Angelus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Gryffindor hoffte, schwarzmagische Artefakte zu finden.

»Potters«, meinte Cygnus und sah zu Tom, während Walpurga ihn Stirn runzelnd ansah.

»Ich bin auch für meine Familie«, sagte Alexander nach kurzem Zögern.

»Potters«, stimmten Sandy und Tanja zu. Alle sahen zu Rubeus, welcher schließlich ebenfalls für die Potters war.

»Fein, dann werden Sie morgen schon zu den Potters gehen«, bestimmte Kaiman und stand auf. In diesem Moment erhob sich auch Dippet und bat um Ruhe. Vor ihm lag ein Brief.

»Meine Lieben, ich habe gerade einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten. Die Projekttage werden um einen Tag verlängert. Somit werdet ihr immer zwei Tage bei vier verschiedenen Familien sein. Stimmt jetzt bitte ab, wer die vierte Familie sein wird.« Er setzte sich wieder und Kaiman sah auf ihr Pergament.

»So wie es aussieht, werden Sie am Ende der Woche zu den Blacks gehen. Ihr könnt die Halle verlassen.«

---------------Kapitel Ende---------------

**WICHTIG! BITTE LESEN!**

Hey! Na, hat's euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch mal. Okay, Schluss mit dem Smalltalk. Ihr habt ja in dem Kapitel gelesen, dass Tom nicht zur hälfte Mensch sein _könnte_, sondern ein anderes Wesen. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt ein anderes sein soll. Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung oder eher euren Wunsch ob ihr es wollt.. Wenn ihr es so wollt, dann schreibt mir doch auch bitte, was für ein Wesen. Ich werd ne kleine Abstimmung machen. Also, danke fürs Lesen und sagt mir wegen der Sache **bitte** euren Wunsch.

Bye,

Licentia

P.S.: Auch die Schwarzleser werden freundlich von mir dazu aufgefordert.


	21. Abfahrt zu den Potters

_**Vorwort:**_

Zuerst: Danke für die Kommis!

Aber der wichtigste Grund, warum ich hier ein Vorwort schreibe, ist, dass ich ne **wichtige Mitteilung** für euch hab: Ich habe mich entschieden Tom so zu lassen, wie er ist. Also kein weiteres magisches Wesen. Die Argumente derjenigen, die gegen eine Umwandlung waren, haben mich einfach mehr überzeugt. Aber falls es euch tröstet... Ich hab fünf Stunden non-stop darüber nachgedacht. Das war alles andere als lustig, aber wie auch immer. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, falls ihr euch darauf gefreut habt, aber naja... Ich hoffe, dass ich euch mit dem Kapitel zufrieden stellen kann.

Übrigens find ich die Lemon selbst grottenschlecht. Aber ich hab's einfach nicht besser hinbekommen und dabei hab ich es nicht nur einmal versucht.

Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Abfahrt zu den Potters**

Nachdem Tom und Angelus die Halle verlassen hatten, marschierten sie mit Minerva in ihre Wohnung zurück. Die Gryffindor nannte das Passwort und Ric ließ sie durch. Die Jungs gingen in ihr Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Nagini, die Runespoor und Talia hatten es sich auf Angels Bett gemütlich gemacht.

»Und? Wie war der Rundgang?«, erkundigte sich Tom, während er seinen Koffer unter seinem Bett vorholte und begann, seine Sachen zu packen. Der Todesengel tat es ihm gleich.

::Interessant::, antwortete der linke und planende Kopf der Runespoor, Moliri.

»Dann ist ja gut. Nagini, wir müssen für acht Tage weg. Eine neue Aufgabe, die ich – nur am Rande bemerkt – total bescheuert finde. Wir müssen zu vier verschiedenen Familien ziehen. Für jeweils zwei Tage. Auf jeden Fall kann ich dich schlecht mitnehmen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn du so lange in der Kammer bleibst? Ratten sind da ja genügend«, sagte der Halbvampir und warf seine letzte Hose in den Koffer. Nach einer Handbewegung wurde das Innere des Koffers größer und er konnte ihn leicht schließen. Er sah zu Angelus, welcher gerade sein letztes Kleidungsstück in seinen Koffer fliegen ließ, bevor er ihn schloss. Mental schlug er sich gegen die Stirn. Warum hatte er selbst nicht einen Schwebezauber angewandt?

::Es macht mir nichts aus, Tommy. Was ist mit Talia?::, fragte Nagini und sah zu dem Blonden. Dieser legte gerade eine etwas weitere Jeanshose, eine Boxershort, Socken, ein slytheringrünes Hemd und einen schwarzen Umhang auf sein Bett.

::Es ist mir egal, ob Talia mitkommt oder nicht. Dumbledore hat sie schon gesehen und da macht es nichts, wenn es die Potters auch tun. Willst du denn mitkommen, Talia?::

»Ich weiß nicht... Doch, ich denke, ich komme mit. Wird bestimmt lustig...«, sagte sie zunächst zögerlich, doch dann sah man ihr die Vorfreude an. Tom legte ebenfalls seine Kleidung für den nächsten Tag auf sein Bett. Es war eine schwarze Stoffhose, ein schwarzes Hemd, eine Boxershort, Socken und ein schwarzer Umhang. Lustigerweise war die Unterwäsche ebenfalls schwarz. Angelus warf einen Blick auf die Auswahl und sah dann trocken zu seinem Schatz.

»Wie wäre es mit etwas Anderem als schwarz? Das wird bestimmt ziemlich düster aussehen...«

»Ich muss doch meinen Ruf aufrechterhalten, zumindest den kümmerlichen Rest. Seit du da bist benehme ich mich völlig untypisch. Ich hoffe, dass ist dir klar.«

»Oh ja, und ich bin verdammt stolz darauf«, grinste Angel frech. Tom entließ ein hoffnungsloses Seufzen.

::Was ist mit uns?::, fragte der mittlere Kopf der Schlange, Criticus.

::Ich werde euch wieder Iroshima geben. So einfach ist das::, antwortete der Todesengel gelassen.

::Aber dann sind wir wieder im Kasten eingesperrt!::, rief Criticus entsetzt aus.

::Es sind nur acht Tage. Danach hab ich euch ja wieder am Hals.::

::Acht Tage sind lang!::, meckerte Somniator grummelnd. Angelus ignorierte ihn.

»Nur um sicher zu gehen, Darling. Wir gehen jetzt in den Raum der Wünsche und morgen früh kommen wir wieder her?«, wollte der Zeitreisende wissen. Tom nickte mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Er freute sich schon riesig auf den Raum der Wünsche...

Angelus legte die Runespoor um seinen Hals und Talia flatterte auf seinen Kopf. Tom hingegen ließ Nagini um seinen Hals schlängeln, bevor er sie unsichtbar zauberte. Danach gingen sie aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Ausgang. Sie begegneten keinem der Mädchen. Vermutlich waren sie alle noch mit packen beschäftigt.

---

Angelus klopfte an Iroshimas Büro. Die Tür wurde einen Augenblick später geöffnet, wodurch sie Sicht auf den Professor hatten.

»Mr. Nexima, Mr. Riddle, guten Abend. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«

»Indem Sie wieder die Schlange an sich nehmen«, erklärte der Todesengel, hob die Runespoor hoch und hielt sie zu dem Mann hin. Er lächelte.

»Warum wollen Sie sie nicht mehr?«

»Weil wir morgen aus Hogwarts gehen, Sie erinnern sich?«

»Natürlich. Aber ich denke, dass Sie dennoch gut auf sie aufpassen können.«

»Professor, ich bin bei vier verschiedenen Familien. Zwei davon bestehen aus lauter ehemaligen Gryffindors, eine andere aus Muggel und die letzte... Gut, bei den Blacks würde es wohl keine Behinderung sein, jedoch bei den anderen drei.«

»Ich erkenne Ihr Problem nicht, Mr. Nexima. Sie sind volljährig, folglich dürfen Sie ihre Magie benutzen. Und das heißt, dass Sie bei den Muggeln den linken und den rechten Kopf unsichtbar zaubern können. Wegen den ehemaligen Gryffindors kann ich Ihnen einen Brief mitgeben, den ihnen erklärt, dass Sie die Schlange mitbringen mussten. Warten Sie einen Moment.« Bevor Angelus Einspruch erheben konnte, war der Mann in das Innere des Büros verschwunden. Er knurrte, nicht bemerkend, dass sein Geliebter das äußerst witzig fand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Lehrer wieder kam. Er reichte den Brief an Tom, welcher ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nahm.

»Da Mr. Nexima die Hände voll hat, können Sie ja den Brief nehmen, Mr. Riddle. Sie entschuldigen mich, aber ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Mr. Nexima, Mr. Riddle.« Er nickte ihnen zu und schloss die Tür vor Angels Nase. Dieser fühlte sich so richtig verarscht. Schnaubend legte er die Schlange, welche ziemlich zufrieden wirkte, wieder um seinen Hals.

»Idiotischer Lehrer... Wenn ich den das nächste Mal sehe, dann... Dann werde ich ihn... Ich weiß noch nicht was ich tun werde, aber das wird wehtun... Oh ja, und wie es wehtun wird... Was fällt dem eigentlich ein, einem kleinen Schüler so eine giftige Schlange zu geben... Das ist sicherlich verboten...« Das Gefluche ging unaufhörlich weiter, selbst als Tom den Kleineren darauf hinwies, dass die Schlange nicht giftig war. Für diesen Kommentar bekam er lediglich einen kühlen Blick.

---

Tom und sein mittlerweile ein buntes Vokabular ausspuckender Schatz standen einige Zeit später in der Kammer, um genau zu sein in dem Raum, der mit einem Kamin und Bett ausgestattet war. Selan war überaus glücklich, als sie Nagini erblickte und verwickelte diese gleich in ein Gespräch. Talia und die Runespoor begnügten sich damit, das Zimmer genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

»Wir holen euch beide morgen früh ab, Talia. Gute Nacht«, verabschiedete sich Angelus und stiefelte wieder aus dem Raum. Tom folgte ihm, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte. Er war froh, dass sich Angelus anscheinend beruhigt hatte und nicht mehr mit Schimpfwörtern um sich warf, so wie vor fünf Minuten. Grinsend schlang er seinen Arm um Angels Schultern. Dieser legte seinen Arm um seine Hüfte und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

»Also, mein Liebling, wo war gleich der Raum der Wünsche?«

»Im siebten Stock.«

Sie beeilten sich aus der Kammer zu kommen und anschließend in besagten Stock. Angelus ging gegenüber dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten dreimal vorbei und dachte daran, was er im Raum erwartete. Als dies erledigt war, öffnete er die gerade erschienene Tür und trat ein. Tom folgte ihm neugierig und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich staunend umsah. Ein entfachter Kamin stand links von ihm. Davor stand eine gemütliche Couch in dunklem Grün. Rechts von ihm standen Regale mit Büchern, der gesamte Raum wurde von schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet. In der Mitte des Zimmers waren kleine Kissen ausgebreitet. Doch was Tom am allerbesten gefiel, war das riesige Bett genau ihm gegenüber. Oh ja, und wie es ihm gefiel!

»Was ist das für eine Tür?«, fragte er und deutete auf besagte Holztür, die neben den Regalen war.

»Badezimmer. Ich dachte, dass es ganz klug wäre, wenn wir schon die ganze Nacht da sind«, antwortete Angelus unschuldig. Der Halbvampir stockte. Wenn sein Kleiner dieses scheinheilige Lächeln auf seinen vollen Lippen trug, war irgendwas im Busch. Misstrauisch ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Angelus hatte Recht gehabt. Es war ein in Marmor gehaltenes Badezimmer mit Toilette, Dusche und Waschbecken. Doch es war sehr groß, was vermutlich an der gigantischen Badewanne lag, die in den Boden eingelassen worden war. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder sah sie genau so aus wie die Badewanne des Vertrauensschülerbads? Immerhin waren ja ebenfalls viele verschiedene Wasserhähne befestigt worden. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Badewanne, ehe er wieder zu Angelus ging.

»Warum hast du so unschuldig geklungen?«, wollte er Stirn runzelnd wissen. Er hatte nichts gefunden, dass Angel verstecken wollte.

»Aus Spaß an der Freude...«

»Aha.« Tom glaubte ihm zwar kein Wort, doch er beließ es. Er zog den Todesengel zu sich und wollte ihn küssen, rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass sich der Blonde aus dem Griff wand. Er grinste frech.

»Du weißt doch, Tommy-Boy, zuerst die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen. Setz dich auf die Kissen, wir fangen jetzt mit deiner ersten Animagus-Stunde an. Und keine Widerworte!« Der Schwarzhaarige schloss seinen Mund wieder. Sichtlich widerwillig sank er auf die weichen Kissen. Angelus ließ sich vor ihm nieder.

»Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, welches Tier du sein kannst. Beziehungsweise, welche Tiere. Dafür gibt es einen Zauberspruch. Er heißt _Dico mihi meus animagus_.« Gelangweilt – es gab im Moment so viel Besseres zu tun! – schwang Tom seinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Zauberformel. Es passierte nichts. »Hättest du gewartet, hätte ich dir gesagt, dass dein Zauberstab zu deinem Herz zeigen soll.«

Tom grinste und zeigte auf Angels Herz, bevor er die Zauberformel ein weiteres Mal murmelte. Wieder passierte nichts. Der Todesengel zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Was sollte das?«

Der Halbvampir grinste noch breiter. »Du hast mein Herz, Schatz.« Angelus begann zu lachen. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen, sodass er sich schon bald auf dem Boden kugelte vor Lachen. Nachdem er endlich fertig war – Tom grinste immer noch –, wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte lieb.

»Das war süß, Tommy. Danke. Dennoch hast du unglaublich kitschig geklungen...«

»Ich weiß, vielen Dank. Bist du sicher, dass wir unbedingt jetzt, wo wir doch endlich mal alleine sind, das üben müssen? Wie wäre es, wenn wir es bei den Familien und so machen, wenn keine unserer Gruppenmitglieder dabei sind, hm? Da werden dann die Runespoor und Talia auch dabei sein, also können wir gar nichts... Erregendes machen. Was sagst du?«

Angelus lehnte sich etwas zurück. »Hm... Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hast du gar nicht so Unrecht... Na schön, aber nur, weil du so liebe Worte gesagt hast.« Tom grinste und stand auf. Er zog seine blonde Sünde auf die Beine und anschließend in Richtung Bett, doch anscheinend hatte der Kleinere andere Pläne.

»Ich würde davor gerne noch ein bisschen baden... Du begleitest mich doch, oder?«

»Natürlich!«, grinste der Halbvampir, worauf er in das Bad gezerrt wurde. Ihm fiel gerade auf, dass er dieses dreckige Grinsen gar nicht mehr von seinen Lippen bekam. Aber wer konnte es ihm schon verübeln, bei diesen Aussichten?

Angelus drehte alle Wasserhähne auf, bevor er sich aus der Kleidung schälte. Anschließend beobachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen bei der gleichen Tätigkeit. Das Wasser brauchte nicht lange um die Badewanne voll laufen zu lassen – immerhin waren sie hier im Raum der Wünsche und da wunderte es Angel nicht –, worauf sich Tom in das warme Wasser gleiten ließ. Nur am Rand konnte man sich hinsetzen, ab da ging es ohne Vorwarnung tiefer. Angelus folgte ihm und fand sich keine Sekunde später auf Toms Schoß wieder. Zu seinem Missfallen jedoch verdeckte der Schaum den wunderschönen Körper seines Freundes. Aber das konnte man ja ändern. Er pustete kurz und ein Windhauch ließ die Seifenblasen wegfegen. Gesegnet sei seine Luftmagie!

Tom sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

»Ich fand, dass der Schaum zu viel verdeckt.«

»Aha. Und warum sehe ich deinen Körper nicht?«

»Weil ich keine Lust habe, noch einmal zu blasen.«

»Ach?«, grinste Tom absolut dreckig. Angelus war sich sicher, dass es kein anderes Grinsen gab, das so... nun, eben so dreckig aussehen konnte. Der Blonde kam gar nicht mehr zum Antworten, denn Tom stieß sich etwas weg und drehte sich mit ihm um, sodass er unten lag. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen suchten sich einen Weg über seine Brust, Hüfte und dann zu seinem Intimbereich. Angelus keuchte, als die langen Finger anfingen, sein Glied zu streicheln. Tom knabberte sanft an seinem Hals, worauf Angelus seine Hände in die schwarze Haare vergrub. Der Halbvampir zog sich etwas zurück.

»Wenn du nicht blasen willst, sollte vielleicht ich diesen Job übernehmen«, wisperte er und tauchte unter. Angels Smaragde folgten ihm, nachdem er den Schaum weggewischt hatte. Toms Augen waren geschlossen, als er seinen Mund öffnete und sie auf den Penis vor sich stülpte. Der Todesengel stöhnte leise auf. Gott, fühlte sich das gut an! Während zwei Hände seine Innenschenkel streichelten, umschmeichelte eine Zunge sein bestes Stück. Angelus krallte seine Hände in den Beckenrand. Er wagte es nicht, sie auf Toms Kopf zu legen, er wollte ihn schließlich nicht ertränken.

Da der Slytherinerbe Luft brauchte, tauchte er keuchend auf. Er bemerkte sofort die roten Wangen und der leicht vernebelte Blick seines Geliebten. Wieder beugte er sich vor, um sich einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu stehlen. Währendessen übte seine linke Hand leichten Druck auf das erigierte Glied aus und seine rechte spielte mit einer Brustwarze. Angelus stöhnte in den Kuss. Seine eigenen Hände lösten sich vom Beckenrand und strichen ungelenkt über den Körpers des Anderen.

Schließlich umfasste Tom mit seiner Hand den Penis und rieb schnell auf und ab. Fasziniert beobachtet er dabei die Reaktion des Blonden, denn dessen Augen schlossen sich, ein lautes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen und die Hände verkrampften sich an der Schulter des Größeren. Tom wurde noch schneller, wollte mehr hören. Angelus schrie auf und öffnete seine Smaragde mit einem Ruck.

»Wenn... du so w-weiter machst... ist es schneller... vorbei... als d-du gucken... kannst«, keuchte er erregt. Tom lachte leise und hörte in seiner Tätigkeit auf. Stattdessen stützte er seine Hände jeweils an einer Seite von Angels Kopf ab und knabberte an seinem Hals.

»Ach, ist es das? Ich hab nie davon geredet, dass du nur einmal kommst«, hauchte er in Angelus' Ohr und leckte darüber. Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippen, konnte sein Stöhnen jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Toms Stimme hörte sich aber auch zu sexy an. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte Angelus um, sodass dieser auf dem hohen Untergrund knien konnte. Er hielt sich – zitternd vor Vorfreude – am Beckenrand fest. Der Slytherinerbe strich an der Ritze von Angels Hintern entlang, bevor er mit einem Ruck seinen Finger in ihm versenkte. Der Blonde zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er sich entspannte und zu stöhnen anfing, als Tom seinen Finger bewegte. Angestrengt versuchte der ältere Parselmund sein eigenes Verlangen zu unterdrücken, welches sein Schatz dank dessen Laute in ihm verursacht hatte, während er Angels Prostata suchte. Er musste nur etwas vorrücken, sich auf den Untergrund hin knien und dann konnte er sich schon versenken. Nur etwas vorrücken... Tom hielt sich davon ab. Er wollte Angelus nicht unnötige Schmerzen verursachen.

Als der Halbvampir fand was er suchte und Angelus aufschrie, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, zwei weitere Finger auf einmal in den Blonden zu drücken. Angel stöhnte auf, er konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Seiner Meinung nach wurde er genug geweitet!

»Tom... mach... endlich!«, stöhnte er deshalb abgehackt. Tom fühlte, wie sein Glied zu zucken begann. Sein jämmerlicher Rest Verstand verabschiedete sich fröhlich. Er zog seine Finger zurück, kniete sich auf der Unterlage richtig hin und presste sich ohne weiter zu zögern in das verführerische Loch. Heiße, feuchte Enge umfing ihn freudig. Oh, wie er es liebte!

Angelus schrie leise auf und kam dem harten Stahl entgegen. Der kurze Schmerz wurde von seiner Lust verschluckt. Tom ließ ihm nicht viel Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und fing sogleich an, hart in ihn zu stoßen. Nicht, dass er Zeit gebraucht hätte. Bei jedem Stoß, kam es dem Blonden so vor, als würde Tom noch tiefer in ihn eindringen. Und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Tom änderte leicht seinen Winkel, er wollte den Punkt treffen, der Angelus dazu motivierte, diese erotischen Schreie von sich zu geben. Und er musste nicht lange suchen, denn ein verzückter Schrei zeigte ihm, dass er es gefunden hatte. Er behielt die Position und traf mit jedem Stoß Angels Lustpunkt.

»Schneller... bitte!«, keuchte der Blonde. Sein Partner ließ sich das ganz sicher nicht zweimal sagen. Tom wusste, dass er bald kommen würde. Deshalb nahm er Angels Glied in seine Hand und pumpte es zu seinen Stößen, seine andere Hand packte den Zeitreisenden an der Hüfte.

Der Doppelbelastung konnte Angelus nicht mehr standhalten, weshalb er mit einem lauten Schrei abspritzte. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie das Wasser hoch spritzte und sie beide einhüllte.

Tom stöhnte, als sich die Innenmuskulatur um ihn zusammen zog. Er stieß noch zweimal in die sündhafte Enge, ehe er sich lang und laut stöhnend in dem Langhaarigen ergoss.

Die Beine des Blonden gaben nach, als Tom ihn los ließ. So wie er und der Halbvampir sich vollends in das Wasser gleiten ließen, platschte auch die Wasserfontäne runter. Tom küsste seinen Freund unter Wasser sanft. Sie tauchten auf, nachdem sich Angelus umgedreht hatte.

»Ich liebe dich, Angelus«, flüsterte der Halbvampir und hauchte einen Kuss auf die süßen Lippen. Angelus lächelte glücklich.

»Und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, mein Schatz.«

»Gut... Hast du eigentlich das Wasser bemerkt, dass hoch gespritzt ist, als du deinen Orgasmus hattest?«

»Nein, hab ich nicht... Ist es?«

»Mm«, nickte Tom. »Lag vermutlich an deinen Gefühlen...«

»Vermutlich...« Sie trieben einige Minuten im Wasser, bis es Angelus langweilig wurde. Er löste sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen und tauchte unter. Er drehte sich zu Tom, welcher an der Oberfläche war. Grinsend legte er seine Hände aneinander und zog sie dann langsam auseinander. Parallel zu seiner Bewegung floss das Wasser zu beiden Seiten, sodass der Erbe Slytherins immer mehr zum Boden sank. Tom sah sich erschrocken um und versuchte auf die Seite zu schwimmen, doch leider klappte dies nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Schon bald saß er verwirrt auf dem Boden. Ein Lachen ließ seine Rubine zu Angelus gleiten, der wie ein Gott auf dem schräg nach oben fließenden Wasser saß. Und mit 'saß', meinte er auch das auch so! Der Langhaarige stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Wasser ab und lachte sich dumm und dämlich. Tom zog einen Schmollmund.

»Warum hast du das getan? Ich hab mich erschrocken!«, schmollte der Halbvampir und verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. Angels Lachanfall schrumpfte langsam zu einem Grinsen.

»Mir war langweilig«, erklärte er und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

»Und das ist ein Grund, das Wasser um mich herum zu stehlen?«, schnaubte Tom ungläubig. »Abgesehen davon dachte ich, dass du wenigstens den Anstand hast, zu mir zu kommen, anstatt auf dem Wasser zu sitzen!« Angelus kicherte, als er wie auf einer Rutsche abwärts flitzte. Er landete ziemlich weich, denn Tom hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass sein Schatz genau auf ihn zugerutscht kam.

»Autsch...«

»Sei nicht so eine Memme... Oder findest du mich zu dick?«, fragte Angelus beleidigt, setzte sich auf dem Bauch des Halbvampirs aufrecht. Dessen Augen überprüften seinen flachen Bauch, ehe Tom antwortete.

»Nein, eigentlich nicht... Aber eine Feder bist du nun auch wieder nicht.« Für den letzten Kommentar bekam er eine Wasserkugel in sein Gesicht geknallt. Beleidigt erhob sich der Blonde und tapste zu der Mauer des Beckens, an welcher er hoch sah. Dummerweise hatte er sich gewünscht, dass die Riesenbadewanne auch wirklich tief war, damit man schwimmen und tauchen konnte. Tja, jetzt war es unmöglich da hoch zu klettern. Während der Todesengel mit seiner Hand eine Wasserfontäne zu sich winkte, lag Tom auf dem Boden und sah – sich lasziv über die Lippen leckend – auf Angels Knackarsch. Die langen, offenen Haare verdeckte zwar mehr als sie offenbarten, doch das was der Schwarzhaarige sah, ließ Klein-Tommy wieder zu Halbwuchs-Tommy mutieren. Jetzt müsste sich Angelus nur noch bücken, dann würde Groß-Tommy da sein.

Doch der Todesengel hatte andere Pläne. Er formte die Wasserfontäne so, dass sie Treppen hatte, die er mühelos hinauf schritt. Als er oben angekommen war und sich aus der Badewanne begeben hatte, setzte er sich so hin, dass er zu Tom sehen konnte.

»Was hast du vor?«, erkundigte sich dieser misstrauisch. Angelus grinste nur schadenfroh und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Mit dieser Geste schien das Wasser willenlos zu werden, denn es platschte laut in sich zusammen, klatschte somit auf Tom. Er erkannte schnell die Situation und schwamm fix nach oben. Prustend tauchte sein Kopf auf.

»Du bist ja irre!«, warf er Angelus halb schmollend, halb wütend an den Kopf. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur unschuldig. Tom schwamm zum Beckenrand und hievte sich raus. Seine Erregung war immer noch da, was auch der Blonde bemerkte.

»Was hat dich scharf gemacht?«

»Die fast perfekte Aussicht auf einen kleinen, runden und festen Arsch.«

»Hm...«, schnurrte Angelus und krabbelte zu dem Halbvampir. Er setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. »Soll ich dir helfen?«

Tom sagte nichts, stand stattdessen mit ihm auf und trug ihn mühelos aus dem Bad.

»Ich dachte, ich wäre so schwer.«

»Nun«, lächelte Tom und warf ihn, nass wie er war, auf das große Bett. »Du warst etwas schwer, als du auf meinen Bauch gefallen bist, aber so bist du leicht.«

Und damit fiel der Slytherinerbe ein weiteres Mal über Angel her.

---

Als die beiden Slytherins am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, duschten sie zuerst einmal, bevor sie sich die Sachen vom gestrigen Tag anzogen und zur Kammer marschierten. Sie öffneten den Eingang, schritten die dunklen Gänge entlang und keine fünf Minuten später kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an.

»Talia, wir gehen jetzt in unser Zimmer. Kommst du? Und ihr auch«, sagte der Todesengel zum Schluss an die Runespoor gewandt. Verschlafen flog Talia auf den blonden Haarschopf, auf welchem sie es sich bequem machte und eindöste. Die Runespoor schlängelte sich um Angels Brust und die drei Köpfe guckten aus dem Ausschnitt raus. Die Jungen verabschiedeten sich von Nagini und Selan, ehe sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurückgingen.

Knappe fünfzehn Minuten später zog sich Angelus die Kleidung, die er am Vortag auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, an. Talia und die Runespoor lagen schlafend auf Toms Bett, welcher sich wiederum in Angels Bett verkrochen hatte. Angelus drehte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war. Grummelnd stiefelte der Blonde in das Wohnzimmer, in welchem Minerva und Sharron auf der Couch saßen und Schach spielten. Sie sahen ihn verwundert an.

»Was hast du vor? Wir müssen erst in einer halben Stunde in der Eingangshalle sein«, meinte Minerva auch sofort.

»Ich muss zu Dumbledore. Seit wann sitzt ihr hier?«

»Drei Minuten ungefähr...«

»Könnt ihr in fünfzehn Minuten Tom wecken? Sonst verpennt der noch. Und sagt ihm, er soll meinen Koffer mit in die Eingangshalle nehmen, okay?« Die Mädchen nickten leicht perplex, worauf Angel aus der Wohnung zu Dumbledores Büro trabte. Er klopfte an und musste nicht lange warten, bevor der Professor öffnete und ihn zu seinem Kamin führte.

»Mr. Nexima, es ist gut, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Wir sind etwas in Eile«, merkte der Mann an und hielt ihm den Topf mit dem Flohpulver hin. Angelus rümpfte die Nase, nahm dann jedoch etwas von dem grünen Pulver in die Hand und trat in den Kamin.

»Ministerium, Atrium.« Wie jedes Mal schlug er sich mehrmals an und stolperte nach einer qualvollen Ewigkeit aus einem Kamin im Eingangsbereich des Zaubereiministeriums. Wenigstens blieb er dieses Mal auf seinen Beinen stehen. Schnell ging der Langhaarige auf die Seite, als auch schon Dumbledore elegant aus dem Kamin trat. Der Schüler grummelte mies gelaunt, während er seine Kleidung abklopfte.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, mein Junge?«, fragte Albus freundlich.

»Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie Sie das so locker mit dem Kamin machen«, seufzte der Blonde und zückte seinen neuen Zauberstab, um seine Kleidung zu säubern und seine Haare wieder in Ordnung in einen geflochtenen Zopf zu wandeln.

»Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht erklären. Es ist einfach so«, gab Dumbledore nachdenklich zu, bevor er sie wieder zu dem Sicherheitsmann brachte. Angelus war froh, dass es nicht der Gleiche war, den er kannte.

»Mr. Dumbledore, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, fragte der Mann respektvoll. Angel schnaubte innerlich.

»Der junge Mann hier möchte seinen Zauberstab registrieren lassen.« Der Sicherheitsmann sah zu dem Blonden.

»Guten Tag. Wenn ich Ihren Zauberstab kurz ausleihen dürfte?«, fragte er freundlich. Der Todesengel nickte und gab ihm den Stab, der die Zutaten aus Yamadas Sammlung enthielt. Der Mann legte ihn auf das komische Messinginstrument. Es begann zu vibrieren und kurz darauf schoss ein Pergament aus dem Sockel. Der Mann riss es ab und betrachtete es flüchtig. Doch dann stockte er und sah noch einmal genauer hin.

»Das Ding muss kaputt sein«, murmelte er und klopfte auf das Instrument. Angelus kicherte.

»Darf ich sehen?«, wollte er wissen und streckte seine Hand zu dem Pergament aus. Der Sicherheitsmann zuckte mit den Schultern und gab es ihm. Der Blonde sah es schmunzelnd an.

_Holz: Stechpalme_

_Kerne: Einhornhaar, Schlangengift, Phönixfeder, Drachenschuppe, Veelahaar, Tigerzahn_

_Größe: 11 Zoll_

_In Gebrauch: 16 Stunden_

»Stimmt doch«, sagte er dann zu dem Mann. Der sah ihn an, wie eine Erscheinung.

»A-Aber das sind...«, fing er an, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst.

»Ich weiß. Wenn Sie nach Japan zu Mr. Yamada gehen, werden Sie vielleicht auch so viele Zutaten in einen Stab bekommen«, grinste Angelus und gab das Pergament dem Mann, bevor Dumbledore über seiner Schulter etwas lesen konnte. Seine Stirn war jetzt schon so nachdenklich gerunzelt.

»G-Gut...«, gab der Mann von sich und versuchte sich zu sammeln, was er auch schaffte. »Dann werde ich das hier weiter geben. Vielen Dank.«

»Geht klar, schönen Tag noch!« Angelus nahm sich seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich um und stiefelte zum Kamin. Dumbledore konnte gar nichts mehr sagen, so schnell ging dies und das war auch seine Absicht. Er nahm sich etwas Flohpulver, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich in den Kamin stellte. Er schmiss das Pulver auf den Boden und nannte sein Ziel.

Angelus stolperte aus dem Kamin Dumbledores Büro und trat schnell zur Seite. Wie jedes Mal war seine ganze Erscheinung verdreckt und unordentlich, was er mit seinem Zauberstab jedoch wieder in Ordnung brachte. Dumbledore kam nun ebenfalls an und klopfte sich kurz die Kleidung ab, ehe er Angelus aus seinem Büro in Richtung Eingangshalle führte. Der Zeitreisende sah auf seine Uhr. Hatten sie wirklich eine halbe Stunde gebraucht? Sah wohl so aus...

In dem Eingangsbereich ging Dumbledore zu den restlichen anwesenden Lehrern und der Blonde suchte nach Tom. Er entdeckte ihn schon bald. Der Schwarzhaarige schlief anscheinend im Stehen, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf lag auf Orions Schulter.

Grinsend stiefelte Angelus zu ihnen und stellte sich neben Tom, sah jedoch zu Orion.

»Seit wann steht ihr hier?«, erkundigte sich Angel grinsend. Durch seine Stimme aufgeweckt, ruckte Toms Kopf nach oben und er sah müde zu ihm. Keine Sekunde später landete sein Kopf auf Angels Schulter.

»Was hat dich geritten, dass du mir McGonagall und Patil auf den Hals gehetzt hast?«, nuschelte er schläfrig und stützte sein Gewicht auf ihn. Angelus sah die Koffer von ihm und dem Halbvampir hinter sich, weshalb er sich darauf setzte. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm und ließ seinen Kopf dort wo er war, während er sich an den Kleineren lehnte.

»Es war die einzigste Möglichkeit, damit du hier pünktlich auf der Matte stehst. Wo sind eigentlich Talia und die Runespoor?«

»Die Runespoor ist unter meinem Hemd und schläft. Talia ist in meiner Umhangstasche. Sie pennt auch. Nur ich darf nicht«, meckerte der Halbvampir. Angelus strich ihm sanft über seinen Kopf.

»Du kannst ja im Zug schlafen. Wir fahren doch mit dem Zug, oder, Orion?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Die Lehrer werden es uns vermutlich gleich sagen«, antwortete der Black und beobachtete, wie die letzten Schüler ankamen. Der Schulleiter stellte sich auf das Podium, was an einer Wand hingestellt worden war.

»Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich bitte euch nun, dass ihr euch zu eurer Gruppe stellt. Danach geht ihr nach draußen, zu den Kutschen. Im Hogwarts-Express wird sich jede Gruppe ein Abteil zusammen teilen, damit ihr euch am Bahnhof King's Cross nicht verliert.« Grummelnd kamen die Schüler der Aufforderung nach. Angelus und Tom blieben sitzen, doch der Blonde bemerkte, dass Minerva auf sie zukam. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und winkte Alexander und Hagrid zu ihnen. Die beiden Gryffindors kamen und brachten gleich Sandy und Alastor mit. Cygnus und seine Schwester entdeckten sie recht bald.

»Wo ist Tanja?«, murmelte Sandy laut und suchte mit ihren Augen die Menge ab. Nach einiger Zeit fand sie die Ravenclaw, worauf sie sie zu ihnen rief. Nachdem jeder bei seiner Gruppe stand, wurden die Schüler zu den Kutschen gebracht. Der Todesengel ließ seinen und Toms Koffer vor ihnen schweben, während der Halbvampir im Halbschlaf hinterher trottete.

---

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen der Zeitreisende und seine Gruppenmitglieder in einem Abteil. Der Zug fuhr los, nachdem das Gepäck verstaut worden war. Angel setzte sich an das Fenster, Minerva ihm gegenüber. Moody, Alexander, Rubeus, Sandy und Tanja quetschten sich daneben. Cygnus und Walpurga nahmen auf Angels Sitzreihe Platz. Tom sah sich die Sitzordnung an, bevor er sich schulterzuckend neben Angelus hinlegte und seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß bettete. Es war nicht sein Problem, wenn die Gryffindors und die Ravenclaw zu feige waren, sich neben einen Slytherin zu setzen. Im Gegenteil, so konnte er es sich gemütlich machen und schlafen. Unter dem sanften Streicheln an seinem Kopf, schlief er schließlich zufrieden ein.


	22. Die jugendliche Rowena

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Die jugendliche Rowena**

Um sechzehn Uhr kam der Hogwarts-Express am Bahnhof in London an. Angelus weckte nun endlich auch Tom, bevor sich alle ihre Koffer schnappten und sie sich aus dem Zug begaben.

»Also, Potter, wo sind deine Eltern?«, erkundigte sich Walpurga knurrend. Alexander sah sich um, bevor er strahlend auf drei Menschen zu lief. Angelus' Augen folgten ihm neugierig. Alexander wurde von einer hübschen Frau umarmt, die schwarze, brustlange Haare und graue Augen hatte. Sie musste ungefähr so groß wie Angel sein, vielleicht fünf Zentimeter kleiner. Der Mann neben ihr hatte typische Potterhaare und braune Augen. Eine Brille saß auf seiner Nase. Ein weiterer Mann stand daneben, doch er sah viel jünger aus. Er hatte ebenfalls die typischen Potterhaare, jedoch graue Augen. Er musste fünf Zentimeter größer als der andere Potter sein. Alastor, Sandy, Rubeus und Tanja gingen nun auch zu der Familie.

»Sie sehen so jung aus...«, bemerkte Walpurga nachdenklich. Angelus warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

»Es altern eben nicht alle so schnell wie gewisse andere Leute«, ließ er verlauten und ging mit Minerva und Tom ebenfalls. Cygnus und Walpurga folgten zögernd, letztere wütend.

»Guten Tag«, grüßten Tom, Angelus und Minerva höflich, während die Blacks ihnen nur Blicke zu warfen.

»Hallo. Habt ihr eine schöne Fahrt gehabt?«, fragte die Frau freundlich und in leicht französischem Akzent.

»Ja, Madam«, lächelte Minerva und begrüßte die Männer, welche es erwiderten. Beide warfen Tom und Angelus misstrauische Blicke zu, weshalb diese lieber nichts sagten. Sie nickten nur höflich.

»Das freut mich. Ich bin übrigens Chantal Potter. Das ist mein Mann Jerry und mein Sohn Leonardo.«

»Mum, das sind Sandy Weasley, Tanja Blixen, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid und Alastor Moody. Es sind alles Gryffindors, abgesehen von Tanja, sie ist eine Ravenclaw. Und das sind... nun, Slytherins«, fügte Alexander unmotiviert hinzu, nachdem er die anderen fröhlich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Mutter sah ihn tadelnd an, während die Männer eher amüsiert aussahen. Cygnus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

»Ich heiße Tom Riddle, das sind Angelus Nexima und Cygnus und Walpurga Black«, warf der Halbvampir ein und er sah nicht so aus, als hätte ihn Alexanders Kommentar getroffen. Chantal nickte freundlich.

»Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen.«

»Wir sollten gehen«, sagte nun Jerry und zog einen Portschlüssel aus seinem Umhang. Sie fassten ihn alle an und wurden in den Farbstrudel gerissen.

Sie landeten in einem Salon, in dem Alexander sofort und äußerst stürmisch von einem kleinen Mädchen begrüßt wurde. Sie umarmte sein Bauch, höher kam sie nicht. Ihre rückenlangen Haare waren schwarz und ihre Augen waren grau. Sie sah richtig süß aus. Eine junge Frau, nicht älter als achtzehn, stand hinter ihr lächelnd von einer Couch auf. Sie hatte hüftlange, rote Haare und schokobraune Augen.

»Alex! Ich freue mich so, dich wieder zu sehen!«, quietschte das kleine Mädchen und sah strahlend in das lachende Gesicht des Potters. Dann betrachtete die Kleine sich die Schüler. Als ihre Augen bei Angelus ankamen, stürmte sie mit faszinierten Augen auf ihn zu. Sie stoppte erst, als sie hinter ihm stand.

»Du hast ja tolle Haare! Sie sind so lang! Ich will auch so lange Haare, deswegen lass ich meine auch wachsen!«, quiekte sie aufgeregt und zupfte leicht an seinem Zopf. Angels Mine glich einem gewaltigen Fragezeichen.

»Cloe!«, tadelte Chantal und löste ihre Hand von den blonden Haaren. »Stell dich erst vor, bevor du die Haare Mr. Neximas anfasst. Was du übrigens überhaupt nicht tun darfst!«

»Tschuldige, Mum... Also, ich bin Cloe Chantal Potter, zehn Jahre alt, stolze 1,32m groß und ich geh nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts! Wie heißt du?«, fragte sie und streckte dem Todesengel die Hand entgegen. Doch der musste sich erst von dem Schock erholen, dass er neben einem Großonkel auch noch eine Großtante hatte. Warum hatte er das nicht schon auf dem Stammbaum erkannt? Er musste es übersehen haben... Angel schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er die kleine Hand in seine nahm.

»Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Cloe. Mein Name ist Angelus Nexima.«

»Du hast nur einen Vornamen? Das find ich irgendwie langweilig...«, murmelte sie laut. Angelus grinste amüsiert.

»Wenn ich einen neuen Versuch starten darf? Mein Name ist Angelus Diamond Nexima.«

»Oh! Doch zwei! Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du deine Haare so lang hattest?«, informierte sich das Mädchen.

/Eine Nacht.../, dachte der Blonde, sagte jedoch: »Ich habe es vergessen, tut mir Leid.«

»Schade...«, nuschelte Cloe enttäuscht, bevor sie Angelus noch einmal zu lächelte und sich dann wieder die anderen Schüler ansah. Sie entschied sich, zuerst mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den roten Augen zu reden. Sie hüpfte zu ihm und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

»Du hast bestimmt gehört, was ich zu Angelus gesagt habe, oder?«, fragte sie. Er nickte, nahm nach einem auffordernden Blick seines Geliebten ihre Hand.

»Tom Vorlost Riddle.«

Cloe trabte zu Minerva. »Und wie heißt du?«

»Minerva McGonagall und nein, ich hab keinen Zweitnamen.«

»Schade. Und du?«, wandte sich das Mädchen an Hagrid. Sie musste sich leicht zurück beugen und gerade nach oben gucken, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

»Rubeus Hagrid.« Cloe sah zu Sandy.

»Sandy Cedrella Weasley.«

»Tanja Blixen.« Neugierig wurde Walpurga angesehen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um eine gewiss verletzende Antwort zu geben, doch eine Hand auf ihrem Mund hielt sie davon ab. Minerva sah sie drohend an.

»Das ist Walpurga Black. Hast du einen zweiten Vornamen, Black?«, fragte Minerva forsch. Das Mädchen funkelte sie nur an.

»Irma«, warf Tom ein. »Das ist Cygnus Pollux Black und das ist Alastor Moody. Genug der Vorstellung?« Die Kleine nickte strahlend und verkrümelte sich wieder zu der Couch. Nun kam die junge Frau auf sie zu. Leonardo legte einen Arm und sie.

»Das ist Juana«, erklärte er knapp. Die Rothaarige lächelte sie freundlich an.

»Ihr solltet euch zuerst ausruhen. Es war eine lange Fahrt«, meinte nun Chantal. Sie und ihr Mann führten die Schüler aus dem Salon. Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, prägte sich Angelus jedes Bild ein, das hier hing. Manche der abgebildeten Personen waren unzweifelhaft seine Vorfahren. Das bewiesen schon die schwarzen Haare und erst recht die Frisur, aber auch andere Pottermerkmale fielen ihm auf. Irgendwann hielten sie an. Das Haus war bestimmt kein einfaches Haus, sondern ein Manor. Der Blonde hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es ein Manor der Potters überhaupt gab.

»Wir sind jetzt im Gästezimmerquartier. Wir haben hier leider nur fünf Gästezimmer, im unteren Stock sind zwar noch drei, aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ihr euch in unmittelbarer Nähe befindet«, sagte Jerry leicht kühl. Er wies auf die fünf Türen. »In jedem ist ein Doppelbett, also bitte Männer und Frauen.« Angelus hackte sich bei Tom ein, welcher nicht das Geringste dagegen hatte, im Gegensatz zu Cygnus. Dieser wollte gerade ansetzen, um zu sprechen, als er von Walpurga abgehalten wurde.

»Cygnus und ich sind Geschwister, also wird das ja kein Problem sein.« Jerry nickte.

»Sandy und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer, wenn das okay ist, Mr. Potter?«, fragte Sandy höflich. Um einiges freundlicher nickte nun auch Jerry.

/Der hat was gegen Slytherins.../, stellte Angel überflüssig fest. Diese Tatsache stimmte ihn leicht traurig, aber was hatte er erwartet?

»Dann geht Mr. Hagrid zu Mr. Moody und Miss McGonagall wird alleine im Zimmer sein«, bestimmte der Mann. »Alexander wird euch nachher zum Abendessen holen.« Sie nickten und stiefelten zu ihren Zimmern.

Tom und Angelus ließen ihre Koffer auf den Boden schweben und mit einem Schlenker ihrer Zauberstäbe räumten sich ihre Sachen selbst auf. Der Halbvampir hob sein Hemd an und ließ die Runespoor an sich auf den Boden schlängeln. Anschließend fasste er vorsichtig in seine Robe und hielt Talia raus, die immer noch schlief. Friedlich lag sie in seiner Hand, doch ihre zuckenden Augenlider zeigten, dass sie langsam aufwachte.

»Schläft sie etwa schon den ganzen Tag?«, erkundigte sich der Zeitreisende ungläubig, während sich Talia aufsetzte und sich gähnend streckte.

»Vermutlich«, gab der Slytherinerbe zurück. Talia blinzelte verschlafen, bevor ihre Flügel flatterten und sie sich von der Hand erhob.

»Guten Morgen, Jungs.«

»Guten Abend, Kleines«, schmunzelte der Blonde, während Tom nur lächelte. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

»Es ist Abend«, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige freundlicherweise und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war in hellem Orangeton gehalten. Es gab ein Fenster mit einem roten Vorhang und eine Balkontür, die auf einen mit Blumen beschmückten Balkon führte. Zwei Regale mit weißmagischen Büchern standen an der Wand, eine Tür führte vermutlich in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer und ein großes Doppelbett stand gegenüber der Tür zum Gang. Es gab auch einen großer Kleiderschrank und einen Schreibtisch, ebenso zwei Bilder. Eines war eine Landschaft, das andere Bild zeigte ein lilahaariges Mädchen, welches in ihrem Alter sein musste. Sie tat so, als würde sie schlafen, obwohl man ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte, dass sie am liebsten die Augen öffnen würde.

Tom ging zu ihr. Er sah auf den Bilderrahmen und stellte überrascht fest, dass kein Name darauf stand, sowie es eigentlich immer war. Einzig Ric war da eine Ausnahme. Vermutlich auch noch etliche andere Bilder in Hogwarts, doch er achtete eigentlich nicht wirklich darauf. Er sah in ihr Gesicht.

»Entschuldigung?«, machte er höflich auf sich aufmerksam. Als wäre das das Stichwort, schlug sie die Augen auf. Neugierig sah sie sich ihn an, bevor sie auch Angelus studierte und anschließend die Schlange und die Fee. Dann sah sie wieder zu dem Halbvampir. Ihre honiggelben Augen waren voller Neugierde getränkt.

»Ja?«, fragte sie höflich.

»Mich interessiert dein Name.«

»Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw.«

»Ach?«, rutschte es Tom verblüfft raus. Sie nickte eifrig. Angelus verlor jede Kontrolle seines Gesichtsausdrucks.

»Und wie heißt du? Und du? Und wie heißt die Fee?«, fragte sie in die Runde. Tom räusperte sich.

»Mein Name ist Tom Riddle und das ist Angelus Nexima. Die Fee heißt Talia und – falls du die Schlange noch nicht gesehen hast – sie heißt... nun, sie hat keinen bestimmten Namen. Der rechte Kopf heißt Somniator, der linke Moliri und der mittlere Criticus.« Rowena streckte ihren Kopf hoch, damit sie einen Blick auf die leise streitende Schlange erhaschen konnte.

»Was macht ihr bei den Potters? Seid ihr zu Besuch?«, fragte sie dann neugierig.

»So ähnlich«, nickte der Blonde und trat neben Tom. »Aber was machst du hier?«

»Oh? Du meinst bestimmt wegen Hogwarts und so? Man hat uns davon erzählt. Ist es nicht toll zu wissen, dass man so etwas Großes geschafft hat? Auf jeden Fall war das Manor hier mal ein Waisenhaus und man hat oft Bilder von den Kindern gemalt. Toll, oder? Irgendwann wurde das Haus jedoch alt, es wurde verlassen und irgendwann von einem Potter ersteigert. Der hat es dann in Schuss gebracht und zum Andenken hängen ein paar Bilder von den Waisenkindern hier. Es ist zwar doof, dass wir hier nicht raus können, aber egal. Wie lieben es hier trotzdem«, plapperte sie munter drauf los.

»Du redest in der Mehrzahl«, stellte Tom fest. Sie sah ihn zuerst verwirrt an, bevor sie anscheinend verstand.

»Naja, ich spreche auch für meine besten Freunde. Salazar, Godric und Helga.« Jetzt verlor sogar der Schwarzhaarige seine Gesichtsmimik.

»Die Gründer?«, erkundigte sich Angel nach einiger Zeit.

»Hm? Ach ja, so nennt man uns ja.«

»Wo hängen die Bilder?«, informierte sich Tom.

»Äh... Helga hängt im Zimmer nebenan und Godric hängt im Korridor zu den Gemächern des Hausherrn. Salazar hängt im Kerker. Er ist dort ziemlich alleine, aber Godric besucht ihn ja ständig oder Sal kommt zu ihm. Wir sind eigentlich alle ziemlich oft zusammen.«

Die Slytherins nahmen sich im Stillen vor, die Bilder zu besuchen. Man traf schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Gründer, selbst wenn es nur die Jugend-Form und diese Porträts waren. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und bevor sie denjenigen herein bitten konnten, lud er sich schon selbst ein. Alexander öffnete die Tür und warf einen Rundblick in das Zimmer, als würde er überprüfen, ob noch alles heil war. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Runespoor erblickte, die gerade alle drei Münder aufriss, um ausgiebig zu gähnen.

»Seid ihr wahnsinnig?! Eine Schlange?! Ich weiß ja, dass Slytherin viel für diese Biester übrig haben, aber musstet ihr sie mitbringen?«, zischte er wütend. Tom warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

»Es war nicht unsere Idee und sie gehört auch nicht uns, sondern Iroshima. Ist es Zeit für das Abendessen?« Der Potter nickte mit einem finsteren Blick. Angelus schmiss seine Robe auf das Bett und nahm die Schlange hoch, worauf sie sich sofort um seinen Brustkorb und unter sein Hemd schlängelte. Die Köpfe machten es sich wieder auf seinen Schultern bequem. Tom schmiss seinen Umhang ebenfalls auf das Bett und der Blonde ließ Talia auf seinen Kopf setzen. Wortlos gingen sie nach einem letzten Blick zu Rowena Ravenclaw an dem Potter vorbei, der die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Vor der Tür standen schon die anderen Gruppenmitglieder, welche große Augen bekamen, als sie die Runespoor sahen.

Alexander führte sie in das Speisezimmer. Alastor konnte man ansehen, dass er sich ein Kommentar wegen der Schlange verkniff, doch man konnte auch erkennen, dass er sich auf irgendetwas freute.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen öffnete Alexander die Tür. Als sie eintraten, erhob sich Jerry sofort, nachdem er einen Blick auf den Todesengel geworfen hatte. Wütend ging er zu eben jenem, während Alastor hämisch grinste.

/Er hat sich auf das Zusammentreffen zwischen Angel und Potter gefreut/, erkannte Tom nüchtern. Innerlich knurrte er.

»Bevor Sie irgendetwas sagen«, sagte Angelus langsam, als sein Urgroßvater bei ihm angekommen war. Er zog einen Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte es dem Mann in die Hand. »Der ist von Professor Iroshima und erklärt die ganze Sache.« Wartend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und Jerry las sich den Brief durch. Er sah sichtlich sauer wieder auf. Doch er sagte nichts und führte sie stattdessen an ihre Plätze. Angelus freute sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind, dass er neben Leonardo, seinem Großvater, sitzen durfte. Auch wenn es diesem nicht gefiel. Aber diese Tatsache überging er gekonnt.

Das Essen erschien wie aus dem Nichts, wodurch der Langhaarige annahm, dass es das gleiche Elfensystem war wie in Hogwarts. Er nahm sich etwas und spürte schon nach kurzer Zeit einen Blick auf sich. Forschend sah er auf und ließ seine Smaragde über die Anwesenden schweifen. Sie blieben schließlich bei Jerry hängen, welcher ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah. Fragend zog der Zeitreisende eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Potter lehnte sich vor.

»Mr. Nexima, es gibt da etwas, was ich Ihnen noch sagen wollte. Es ist Ihnen nicht erlaubt, in meinem Haus schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Ob verbotene Zauber oder nicht ist egal. Sollten Sie auch nur einen schwarzmagischen Zauber aussprechen, sitzen Sie auch schon im Zug nach Hogwarts oder sie sind im Kamin zum Ministerium«, sagte der Mann warnend. Angelus war milde überrascht. Sie ignorierten beide die Blicke, die die Anwesenden verwundert auf sie warfen. Einzig Tom schien zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging.

»Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, ich würde schwarze Magie anwenden?«

»Ich war bei Ihrer Anhörung dabei. Als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ist das Pflicht.« Angels Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Er war dabei gewesen? Hatte er ihn übersehen? Er sollte wirklich mal auf seine Umgebung achten, das konnte noch schlimm enden.

»Fein, ich werde weder verbotene noch andere schwarzmagische Zauber in Ihrem Haus anwenden. Aber nur mal so aus Neugierde: Waren Sie dafür, dass ich... bestraft werde, oder waren Sie so freundlich, und wollten mich unverschont gehen lassen?« Das interessierte ihn wirklich.

»Ich war für ersteres. Als Jugendlicher schon solche Magie zu benutzen, ist nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend.« Angelus schwieg. Stattdessen stützte er seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch und seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab, bevor er zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann sah und weiter aß. Es schockte ihn nicht einmal, dass Jerry für seinen Rauswurf aus Hogwarts war oder anderen Bestrafungen. Damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Nein, er fragte sich mehr, warum die Potters gegen schwarze Magie waren. Sie waren Dämonen, konnten somit unter anderem schwarze Magie, Ritual- und Runenmagie praktizieren. Also, warum hassten sie etwas, was sie selbst beherrschten? War es als Tarnung vor den Menschen gedacht, die schwarze Magie verabscheuten? Angelus hatte das Gefühl, dass er das nicht so schnell herausfinden würde. Aber er würde es herausfinden, hier ging es immerhin um seine Familie.

Nach dem Essen, wobei größtenteils nur Wörter aus Cloes Mund kamen, gingen die Potters und die Schüler in den Salon. Angelus setzte sich neben Tom, Minerva ließ sich neben ihn nieder und bevor sich der Blonde versehen konnte, sprang Cloe auf seinen Schoß. Sie fischte seine Haare hinter seinem Rücken hervor – er musste sich vorlehnen, sonst würde es unangenehm ziehen – und spielte fasziniert mit ihnen. Grinsend sah sie auf.

»Ich liebe lange Haare, das sieht so elegant aus! Ich hab Leo und Alex schon so oft gebeten, dass sie sich ihre Haare nicht immer so kurz schneiden sollen, aber sie hören nicht auf mich! Nur Juana und Mum haben lange Haare, aber sie lassen mich nie an sie heran. Dabei würde ich so gerne mal Frisuren machen. Darf ich bei dir?«, fragte sie lieb und sah ihn süß an. Diesem Blick konnte man fast nichts entgegen setzen. Angelus dachte an die armen Puppen, deren Haare immer von den Mädchen in seinem Kindergarten frisiert oder abgeschnitten wurden. Manche der jüngeren Mädchen hatten das auch in den Pausen gemacht, als er auf der Grundschule gewesen war. Der Todesengel sah wieder zu Cloe, die ihn mit ihrem Blick anzubetteln versuchte.

»Nein, danke.« Großtante hin oder her, er war nicht gewillt, sich _das_ anzutun. Und da nützte ihr dieser herzerweichende Blick auch nicht.

»Och bitte!«, bettelte sie mit großen Augen. Angelus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

»Tanja hat fast so lange Haare wie ich, frag sie.« Cloe sah zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, welches leicht blass wurde. Schließlich hatte sie die beiden beobachtet, so wie die Anderen auch, wobei Jerrys Blick mehr als aufmerksam war. Die kleine Potter sah wieder zu dem Blonden.

»Sie hat genauso lange Haare wie ich, da ist es langweilig. Deine Haare sind außerdem blond, das bedeutet, dass sie hell sind und man gut dunkle Blumenspangen sehen kann.« Jetzt war es Angelus, der blass wurde. Cygnus und Alastor lachten, Minerva lächelte unterdrückt, Walpurga grinste, Sandy und Tanja husteten in ihren Tee, Rubeus verschluckte sich an einem Keks und die restlichen Potters verloren ihre Gesichtszüge. Außer Chantal, welche in ihren Tee grinste. Juana hingegen konnte sich nicht von einem Kichern abhalten. Angelus schielte zu Tom. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung gedreht, doch seine Schultern zuckten verdächtig. Die Runespoor hatte sich schon am Anfang unter Angels Hemd verkrochen, damit man ihr schlangenähnliches Lachen nicht hören konnte. Talia, die versteckt in seinem Haarschopf lag, kicherte haltlos. Grummelnd sah der Slytherin zu dem Mädchen auf seinen Beinen.

»Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Kleine. Ich färbe Cygnus' Haare blond und mach sie so lange, wie meine sind. Oder noch länger, aber das wird nur für ein paar Stunden anhalten«, zwinkerte Angelus listig. Jetzt konnte sich keiner mehr von einem Lachanfall abhalten, selbst Walpurga lachte laut. Nur Cygnus schien alles andere als begeistert.

»Wenn du das tust, Blondie, schwör ich dir bei Slytherin, dass du den nächsten Tag nicht überleben wirst!«, zischte der Black drohend. Angelus jedoch lächelte nur kühl.

»Keine Morddrohungen vor einem Kind, Cy-Schatz«, spottete der Todesengel. »Abgesehen davon würde es mich sehr interessieren, wie du das anstellen willst.«

»Das wirst du dann sehen, Langhaardackel!«

»Ich bin mehr als gespannt, Blacky.«

---

Am nächsten Morgen sprang Angelus fröhlich aus dem Bett. Gestern Abend war nichts erwähnenswertes mehr passiert, bevor die gesamte Bande in die Betten gegangen waren. Der Blonde hüpfte summend in das Bad, duschte, putzte sich die Zähne und ging auf die Toilette. Nachdem er fertig war, suchte er sich eine Jeanshose, ein weißes Hemd und Unterwäsche aus dem Kleiderschrank, die er dann anzog.

»Was hast du vor?«, nuschelte Talia verschlafen und streckte ihren Kopf und der Bettdecke hervor. Wie immer hatte sie ein eigenes Bettchen.

»Ich seh mir mal ein bisschen das Manor an.«

»Willst du Tom nicht mitnehmen?«

»Doch, aber dazu muss ich ihn erst einmal wecken.« Der Blonde sah nachdenklich zu dem Schlafenden, der sich genüsslich in den Decken räkelte. Sollte er ihn brutal, zärtlich oder schmerzlos wecken? Es gab soviel Möglichkeiten... Schließlich entschied sich Angelus dazu, dass er ihn mit sanften Küssen über seinem Gesicht verteilt weckte. Der Halbvampir hatte ihm geholfen, seine Familie zu treffen – für ein richtiges Kennen lernen war die Zeit zu knapp – und Angel hatte ihm noch gar nicht gedankt. Das holte er jetzt nach.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Tom ein Auge. Verschlafen sah er zu dem Blonde, welcher es sich inzwischen wieder auf das Bett gelegt hatte. Der Langhaarige lächelte ihn sanft an.

»Guten Morgen, Schatz. Ich würde gerne ein bisschen das Manor besichtigen, solange die Anderen noch schlafen. Es ist erst halb fünf. Kommst du mit?«, fragte er leise und behielt sein Lächeln. Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann gähnte er und schlang einen Arm um Angels Hüfte, bevor er ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich zog und seine Nase an das frisch gewaschene Haar drückte. Es roch nach Blumen, Regen und unverkennbar Angelus selbst. Tom zog tief den Geruch ein, bevor er leise seufzte.

»Muss das wirklich jetzt sein, Liebling?«, erkundigte er sich grummelnd.

»Du musst nicht mit, du kannst ruhig weiter schlafen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich noch mal so eine Chance bekomme.« Ein weiteres Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

»Ich will mit. Vielleicht finden wir ja Gryffindor oder Slytherin. Noch fünf Minuten, dann steh ich auf«, beschloss Tom und drückte den zierlichen Körper enger an sich. Angelus strampelte halbherzig mit seinen Beinen.

»Tom! Du wirst wieder einschlafen und ich komme dann nicht aus deinem Griff frei! Außerdem wollte ich mich noch bei dir bedanken.«

»Wofür denn?«

»Das erfährst du, nachdem du wieder aus dem Bad gekommen bist.«

»Was bekomme ich denn für was auch immer?«

»Sei nicht so neugierig. Und jetzt hopp, steh auf«, befahl Angelus sanft. Nach einigen Schmetterlingsküssen, die der Blonde auf seinen Nacken verpasst bekommen hatte, tat der Schwarzhaarige dies auch. Zwar sichtlich widerwillig, aber immerhin...

Nach einiger Zeit stiefelte Tom wieder in das Zimmer zurück und zog die schwarze Kleidung an, die ihm Angelus hinhielt. Nachdem er fertig war, sah er neugierig zu dem Blonden, welcher seine Hände in Toms Nacken legte und ihn zu sich runter zog. Der Halbvampir fühlte die Zunge des anderen an seinem Mundwinkel, wie sie zart darüber strich. Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte seine eigene Zunge aus seiner Mundhöhle raus, umschmeichelte sanft Angels. Der Blonde drückte sich eng an ihn, während er seine Zunge weiter über die Lippen tasten ließ, dabei die andere sanft neckte. Plötzlich saugte Angelus heiß an Toms Unterlippe, der unterdrückt aufstöhnte und seine Hand in den langen Haaren vergrub. Der Slytherinerbe schaffte es, seinen Spielgefährten in seinen Mund zu locken, in dem sie dann ein heißes Duell ausfochten, das – sehr zum Missfallen beider Spieler – wegen Sauerstoffmangel abgebrochen werden musste. Sie keuchten sich gegenseitig an.

»Wofür war das jetzt? Oder noch besser: Was muss ich tun, damit ich noch so einen Kuss bekomme?«, flüsterte Tom gegen die roten Lippen. Angelus lächelte verschmitzt.

»Du hast mir geholfen, hier her zu kommen. Dafür wollte ich dir danken, Tommy. Du musst rein gar nichts tun, ich bin genauso scharf darauf... Aber gehen wir jetzt auf eine kleine Erkundungstour?«

»Sicher, warum nicht?«, grinste der Schwarzhaarige erfreut und ließ seine Hand von dem Haarschopf zu der zierlichen Hand des anderen gleiten, deren Finger er dann mit seinen umfing.

»Was ist mit mir?«, schaltete sich Talia ein, die so rücksichtsvoll gewesen war und sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte, als es zu persönlich wurde.

»Du kannst mitkommen.«

»Und die Runespoor?«, erkundigte sich die Fee, während sie auf Angels Kopf landete. Die Jungs sahen zu der schlafenden Schlange im Bett.

»Lassen wir sie schlafen«, entschloss Tom, drehte sich jedoch zu Rowena um, die sie neugierig beobachtete. »Sag der Schlange – sollte sie aufwachen, bevor wir zurück sind – bitte, dass sie im Zimmer bleiben soll und wir sie zum Frühstück abholen. Tschüss, Rowena.«

»Bye!«, grinste das Mädchen und sah zu, wie die beiden hübschen Jungen und die süße Fee das Zimmer verließen. Sie mochte die Jungs – mit der Fee und der Schlange hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal gesprochen – und sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden mehr als nur irgendwelche Schüler waren. Es stand für ein Wesen wie sie es war fett an den Stirnen der Jungs geschrieben, dass sie große Persönlichkeiten hatten und in der Zukunft nicht unwichtig waren.


	23. Nicholas, Salazar und Helga

_**Vorwort:**_

Das Kapitel ist wieder nur auf Rechtschreibung überprüft worden. Die eventuell falsche Ausdrucksweise ignoriert ihr bitte.

Viel Spaß beim Kapitel!

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Nicholas, Salazar und Helga**

Tom, Angelus und Talia gingen leise durch die Gänge. Doch an einer Abbiegung blieben sie unschlüssig stehen.

»Sag mal, Darling, weißt du, wo die Kerker sind?«, informierte sich Tom. Angelus schüttelte den Kopf. »Klasse.«

»Woher soll ich das denn auch wissen?«, nuschelte der Blonde schmollend. Der Halbvampir warf ihm einen trockenen Blick zu. Nachdenklich sahen sie sich um, doch es gab hier nicht einmal Porträts, die sie fragen konnten. Plötzlich schlug sich der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Handrücken gegen die Stirn. Fragend wurde er von zwei Augenpaaren angesehen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

»_Patefacere mihi Potters carcer_«, murmelte Tom, worauf der Stab in seiner offenen Handfläche vibrierte, sich drehte und mit der Spitze nach rechts zeigte. Überrascht sah der Todesengel ihn an. ((AdA: Der Spruch bedeutet: _Zeige mir Potters Kerker_.)) Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. »Der Zauber heißt _Monstartor_. Noch nie davon gehört? Ist eine erweiterte Form des _Vier-Punkte-Zaubers_.« Angelus schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und marschierte nach rechts.

»Erzähl mir mehr von dem Zauber«, forderte er seinen Geliebten auf, der neben ihm ging und ihm jetzt seinen Arm um die Schultern legte.

»Man muss Latein können, um den Zauber zu sprechen. Natürlich kann man auch einfach nur irgendwelche lateinischen Wörter sagen, die jemand vorgesagt hat. Man muss halt die Wörter kennen, wie zum Beispiel _carcer_. _Patefacere mihi_ kommt immer am Anfang.« Er runzelte die Stirn. »Ich hoffe, du hast es verstanden. Ich bin selbst ein bisschen verwirrt.«

Angelus lächelte. »Ich denke, ich hab es kapiert.«

»Gut.«

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einer Tür an, die sie öffneten. Dahinter befand sich ein Gang mit insgesamt sechs Türen. Als sie eintraten, entfachte sich Feuer in den Fackeln der Steinwände. Der Blonde und die Fee schauderten.

»Das ist gruselig.«

»Angst?«, erkundigte sich Tom spöttisch.

»Nein«, behauptete Angelus.

»Sehr«, gab Talia zu, die ihren kleinen Kopf zwischen ein paar Haare hervor schob.

»Wenigstens ist Talia ehrlich«, schnaubte der Halbvampir. Angel warf ihm nur einen beleidigten Blick zu, bevor er seinen Mut zusammen kratzte und zur ersten Tür ging. Er hatte schon schlimmere Situationen gemeistert, da würde er doch auch noch mit einem Kerker fertig werden, oder? Okay, es war der Kerker einer Dämonenfamilie, aber hey, es gab gefährlicheres... oder?

Gryffindorhaft drückte er die Klinke runter, die mit leichtem Schwung aufsprang. Dabei machte sie keinen Laut, wie man es eigentlich von einer schweren, alten Verließtür erwartete. Neugierig stellte sich der Halbvampir neben ihn, trat ein und ein weiteres Mal wurde der Raum plötzlich durch Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt. Talia und Angel schauderten ein weiteres Mal.

»Das ist wirklich gruselig«, kommentierte die Fee schwer schluckend. Angelus nickte leicht, bevor er sich genauso wie sein Geliebter umsah. Der Raum sah nicht besonders angsteinflößend aus, es sah eher wie ein jahrhundertealtes Tränkelabor aus. Hier war anscheinend schon lange keiner mehr gewesen, denn eine Staubschicht überdeckte alles. Der lange, große Tisch, der an der Wand stand, war vermutlich zum Brauen gedacht, denn eine Feuerstelle war in der Mitte angebracht worden. An den Wänden standen Regale, manche beinhalteten Bücher, andere Tränkezutaten. Die meisten davon waren bestimmt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, andere hatten durch den jahrelange Bestand mit Sicherheit stärkere Wirkung. Interessiert sah sich Tom die Bücher an, während Angel die Zutaten genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Viele davon stanken bestialisch, wenn man näher heran trat.

»Das sind wirklich interessante Tränkebücher«, offenbarte Tom nickend und legte sich ein paar davon raus. Dabei sah ihm der Blonde empört zu.

»Du willst die doch nicht etwa mitnehmen, oder?«

»Nein, ich will mir eine Kopie von ihnen mitnehmen. Sprichst was dagegen?«, fragte Tom ruhig. Verlegen nuschelte Angel eine Entschuldigung, bevor er sich mit roten Wangen wieder an die Zutaten wandte. Der Halbvampir grinste leicht. Man sah Angel nicht oft erröten – was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass ihm nur wenig peinlich war und er sich aus jeder Affäre heil raushauen konnte –, aber wenn er es dann doch tat, dann war es ein richtig niedlicher Anblick.

»Man kann Zutaten nicht kopieren, oder?«, riss Angel Tom aus seinen schmutzigen Gedanken, in die der Schwarzhaarige gerade abgedriftet war.

»Äh... nicht, das ich wüsste, warum?«, erkundigte sich Angesprochener verwirrt, worauf sich Angel umdrehte und eine Pflanze hoch hielt. Tom erkannte sie sofort. Aufgeregt stürmte er zu seinem Todesengel und besah sich die Blume genauer. Sie hatte fünf silberne, leider schon verwelkte Blüten, doch die konnte man leicht mit einem Zauber wieder in Ordnung bringen. Der Stängel trug nicht wie gewöhnlich die Farbe Grün, sondern ein dunkles Rotbraun.

Der Slytherinerbe pfiff staunend und berührte vorsichtig eine der Blüten. Dann sah er in das lächelnde Gesicht des Kleineren.

»Gibt's davon noch mehr?«, fragte er neugierig. Angel schüttelte den Kopf, worauf Tom ärgerlich mit der Zunge schnalzte.

»Mist, dabei gibt es gar keine Mondblumen mehr. Bei Merlin, wie alt die sein muss... Und bei den Verhältnisse ist sie noch ziemlich gut erhalten.« Talia, welche neugierig die Blume betrachtet hatte, flog nun von Angels Kopf und flatterte zu der Blume. Sie umrundete sie und sah dann zu ihren beiden Freunden.

»Das ist ja eine Lunaflos!«, strahlte sie. Tom runzelte die Stirn.

»Ich dachte, sie heißt Mondblume?«

»Ja, so haben die Menschen sie genannt. Das ist die Übersetzung von Lunaflos. Diese Blumen wachsen an ganz bestimmten Orten, die nur Feen kennen. Ich hab schon lange keine mehr gesehen.« Die Lilahaarige umrundete ein weiteres Mal die Blume, bevor sie ihre kleinen Hände ausstreckte. Sie lächelte leicht, als ihre Hände zu leuchten begannen und Feenstaub sich löste, der dann auf der Pflanze landete. Die Slytherins und Talia konnten zusehen, wie die Pflanze sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete und sie wieder noch Leben eingehaucht bekam. Schon einen Moment später strahlte die Blume in ihrem vollen Glanz.

Der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarigen schlugen sich mental selbst gegen die Stirn. Sie hatten beide vergessen, dass Feen ja alle Pflanzen 'heilen' konnten.

»Zu blöd, dass man sie nicht kopieren kann«, grummelte Angelus und legte sie in das Regal zurück. Tom nickte zustimmend, während Talia wieder auf dem blonden Haarschopf landete.

»Ist doch egal, im Verbotenen Wald gibt es auch ein kleines Plätzchen, wo sie wachsen.«

»Ich dachte, dass sie für ihre Entwicklung Mondlicht benötigen?«, erkundigte sich der Halbvampir erstaunt. Sein Geliebter sah nicht besser aus.

»Stimmt ja auch, aber es gibt manche Stellen in dem Wald, wo die Bäume nicht alles Licht verschlucken«, erklärte Talia schulterzuckend. Die Jungs warfen sich ein Blick zu, den beide wissen ließen, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. Sie würden, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, diesen Platz ausfindig machen. Tom holte sich seine kopierten Bücher, welche er dann schrumpfte, bevor sie aus dem Raum gingen und sich dem nächsten zuwandten.

Dieser enthielt fast gar nichts, nur drei Bücherregale. Die Wänden hingegen waren voller beweglichen Bilder, deren Bewohner und Bewohnerinnen erst lange blinzeln mussten, bevor sie überhaupt etwas sehen konnten, denn wie auch in dem anderen Raum und im Gang waren die Fackeln wie durch Geisterhand entzündet. Als sie es geschafft hatten, sahen sie zu den drei Besuchern.

Wie der neugierige und wissbegierige Slytherin, der Tom war, ging er rasch zu dem Bücherregal und sah sich die Titel auf den Buchrücken an. Sie handelte alle um magische Wesen, mal waren es Elben, dann Vampire, Dämonen oder Kobolden. Doch von der Mehrheit der angegebenen Geschöpfen hatte er noch nie etwas gehört.

Angelus sah sich währenddessen neugierig die Bilder an. An den unteren Rändern auf der rechten Seite waren Namen eingraviert, die er nicht kannte. Die Augen der Porträtbewohner folgten ihm. Er besah sich ihre Gesichter, aber es gab keine Ähnlichkeiten zueinander, sie waren keine Potters, jedoch hatte er schon mehrmals spitze Ohren, Fangzähne und andere typische Erkennungszeichen gesehen, die magische Wesen an sich hatten.

»Was tut ihr hier?«, fragte ein Porträtbewohner, als Angelus bei ihm ankam. Er sah ihn an. Der Mann hatte schulterlange, weiße Haare, doch er sah aus wie Mitte fünfzig. Seine durchdringenden Augen waren gold. Sein weißer Victor-Emanuel-Bart und der Hut mit der großen, weißen Feder darauf kam ihm bekannt vor. Angel fühlte sich, als würde er den Mann kennen, der anscheinend im Mittelalter gelebt hatte. ((AdA: Ein Victor-Emanuel-Bart ist so was Ähnliches wie ein Knebelbart, nur ohne das Gezwirbelt, soviel ich weiß. Wollte es nur mal so erwähnen...))

»Nichts«, lächelte der Todesengel scheinheilig. Er konnte dem Mann gleich ansehen, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Mittlerweile blickte auch Tom zu ihnen.

»Nichts, hä? Warum glaub ich dir nur nicht, Kind? Wie heißt ihr?« Irgendwie kam ihm auch die angeschwollene Stimme bekannt vor...

»Meine Name ist Angelus, das ist Tom und die Fee hier ist Talia. Mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?«

»Wie sind eure Nachnamen?«, fragte der Mann weiter, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

»Nexima und Riddle... Talia, wie ist dein Nachname?«, erkundigte sich der Blonde leicht verlegen. Er hatte sie nie gefragt... Warum eigentlich nicht?

»Feen haben keine Nachnamen«, erklärte die Violetthaarige belustigt. Oh... Das war zwar nicht der Grund, warum er nie gefragt hatte, aber Angel nahm es hin.

»Gut... Also, wie heißen Sie?«, wandte sich der Zeitreisende nach einer kurzen Pause an den augenscheinlichen Menschen im Porträt. Wären da nicht die weißen Haare und würde er nicht so jung aussehen, könnte er bestimmt als Mensch durchgehen. Die beiden Slytherins fragten sich heimlich, was für ein Wesen er war. Tom trat neben seinen Partner.

»Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Sehr erfreut«, nickte der Mann ihnen zu. Angel verlor seine Gesichtszüge und Tom stupste ihn an.

»Kneif mich mal. Ich glaub's nich... Ist das wirklich der Fast Kopflose Nick?« Der Zeitreisende hob seine Hand und zwickte seinem Schatz schmerzhaft in den Arm, worauf dieser aufjaulte und sich einen Schritt entfernte.

»Anscheinend schon«, antwortete Angel, sich nicht eine Schuld bewusst. Nicholas hingegen sah einfach nur wütend aus.

»Warum nennt man mich eigentlich immer Nick?! Meine Name ist Nicholas! N–I–C–H–O–L–A–S! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Wisst ihr eigentlich, was Nick heißt?« Gleichzeitiges Kopfschütteln. »Es bedeutet Knast. Ich bin adelig, okay? Also, nennt mich nicht Nick!«

»Mir gefällt der Name...«, nuschelte Angelus.

»Ja und? Mir aber nicht!«, fauchte Nicholas.

»Man, bist du zickig.« Kopfschüttelnd sah sich Tom die anderen Bilder an, die das Gespräch gespannt verfolgt hatten.

»Nimm's ihm nicht übel, Liebling. Nicholas ist eben empfindlich. Das ist er nach fast fünfhundert Jahren noch«, sagte Angelus und dachte an den Gryffindorhausgeist aus seiner Zeit. Er hatte ihn gern gehabt. Der adelige Geist hatte sich immer bemüht, den Gryffindors zu helfen.

Tom sah ihn zuerst erstaunt an – ganz zu Schweigen von Nicholas selbst – ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und etwas von '... Gryffindor... ganz vergessen...' murmelte.

»Oh!«, machte Nicholas plötzlich und sah den Langhaarigen an. »Du bist in Gryffindor? Man hat mir mal erzählt – es muss vor drei Jahrhunderten gewesen sein – dass ich als Geist dort lebe. Bin ich immer noch dort?«

Angelus nickte. »Ja, Sie sind Gryffindors Hausgeist.«

»Gryffindors Hausgeist? Das war ich damals noch nicht. Wow, Gryffindors Hausgeist... mach ich mich gut?«

»Sie sind der beste Geist«, versicherte Angel ihm. Tom schnaubte, doch der stolze de Mimsy-Porpington bemerkte es nicht.

»Wirklich? Das freut mich! Ist das Manor eigentlich immer noch im Besitz der Potters?«

»Ja. Können Sie nicht nach oben?«

»Nein, auf dem Raum liegt ein Zauber. Wir können nicht aus unseren Porträts um andere zu besuchen. Vor etwa zwei Jahrhunderten hat man uns hier runter gebracht, weil der damalige Besitzer keine magischen Wesen bei sich haben wollte... dabei ist er selber ein Dämon. Wie auch immer, wir können uns nur in den Bilder des Raumes bewegen. Der Mann hat nur Rowena ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Godric Gryffindor oben gelassen. Ich denke nicht, dass er wusste, dass die drei magische Wesen sind.«

Tom zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. »Sie sind ein magisches Wesen? Die Gründer sind magische Wesen? Wo ist Salazar Slytherin?«

»Wir sind alle magische Wesen, junger Mann«, offenbarte Nicholas und deutete in die Runde. Alle Bilderbewohner nickten. »Zu deinen anderen Fragen: Ja, die Gründer sind alle magische Wesen. Ich weiß nur nicht genau, welche. Salazar ist übrigens im Raum nebenan. Der Mann, der uns hier her gebracht hat, wollte ihn nicht zu uns tun, frage mich nicht warum. Dafür kann Salazar jedoch, soviel ich weiß, die anderen Porträts besuchen.«

»Interessant«, murmelte Tom.

»Wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist, Sir, was sind Sie?«, erkundigte sich Angelus.

»Ich bin ein Gestaltwandler.«

»Ein Gestaltwandler? Sind das nicht auch Metamorphmagi? Aber das sind doch keine magischen Wesen!«

»Oh nein, Metamorphmagi sind etwas ganz anderes. Ein Metamophmagus kann nur seine Augen, Haare, Nase, Augen- und Haarfarbe ändern. Ein Gestaltwandler hingegen kann eine exakte Kopie eines Menschenkörpers werden oder jedes beliebige Körperteil verändern.« Die Jungs nickte verstehend.

»Wir müssen weiter, Schatz. Sonst werden wir nicht pünktlich mit den anderen Räumen fertig«, sagte Tom plötzlich und ging zu dem Bücherregal. Er zog ein paar viel versprechenden Bücher raus, die er dann kopierte und verkleinerte. Eines der Bücher verwandelte er in einen Rucksack, in welchen er dann die verkleinerten Versionen legte. Angelus hingegen verabschiedete sich wieder von Nicholas – welcher leicht traurig aussah, immerhin waren die beiden gute Gesprächspartner –, ehe er von dem Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Raum gezogen wurde.

Sie gingen in den nächsten Raum, welcher – wie konnte es auch anders sein – von gerade entfachten Fackeln erhellt wurde. Ein einzelnes Porträt hing ihnen gegenüber. Der Rest des Zimmers war leer. In dem Porträt schlief ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge aristokratisch und zugleich edel aussahen. Tom ging zu ihm und wie auch bei Rowena stand am Rahmen kein Name. Er räusperte sich laut, was den Schlafenden jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Er schlummerte einfach weiter, nachdem er die Nase gerümpft hatte. Ärgerlich, dass er ignoriert beziehungsweise überhört wurde, räusperte sich der Halbvampir noch lauter. Doch das gewünschte Ergebnis fiel aus. Belustigt trat Angelus neben ihn.

»Lass mich mal, Tommy. Ich hab darin Übung«, grinste der Blonde, wofür er einen genervten Blick erhielt. Kurz dachte der Blonde nach, bevor er schulterzuckend seinen Zauberstab zog. Er kannte Salazar Slytherin nicht – dass es sich um ihn handelte, war unausgeschlossen, wenn man Nicholas' Aussage Glauben schenke durfte –, weshalb er auch nicht wusste, was den Mann aus der Fassung brachte. Dann musste es eben die gute, altmodische Weckaktion sein. Er schwang den Stab, der im Ministerium angemeldet war und kurz darauf schoss ein Wasserstrahl daraus hervor. Er traf genau das Gesicht des Mannes, welcher daraufhin laut aufschrie und sich verschreckt umsah. Tom nickte anerkennend.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man Porträts mit etwas außerhalb eines Bildes treffen kann.«

»Denk doch mal an die Obstschale vor der Küche, Tommy. Man muss sie kitzeln, damit sie den Eingang öffnet.«

»Stimmt«, nickte der Halbvampir. Inzwischen hatte sich der schwarzhaarige Porträtbewohner gesammelt und sah nun verwundert und wütend zu den Jungs. Talia hatte sich, als sie die bedrohlichen, rubinroten Augen gesehen hatte, zwischen die blonden Haarsträhnen verkrümelt. Es war ein Unterschied, wenn rote Augen voller Wut zu jemand sahen, oder wenn sie leichter Spott, Wärme oder Freundlichkeit ausstrahlten, sowie Toms, wenn er sie ansah.

»Wer seid ihr und was sollte der Scheiß?«, fauchte er.

»Tom Riddle und Angelus Nexima, angenehm«, stellte der Slytherinerbe sie vor. »Salazar Slytherin, nehme ich an?«

»Da nimmst du richtig an. Woher hast du die roten Augen?«

»Ich bin dein Nachfahre.«

»Ach?« Plötzlich loderte Neugierde in den Rubinen auf. »Welches Jahr haben wir? Gibt es noch mehr Nachfahren von mir? Du kennst doch bestimmt auch mein lebendes Ich, oder?«

»1945. Mein Onkel ist noch ein Nachfahre von dir, er heißt Morfin Gaunt. Dein lebendes Ich ist schon lange tot.«

Salazars Mine spiegelte bei dem letzten Satz Fassungslosigkeit wider. »Red kein Scheiß! Das würde ich spüren, auch wenn ich mich nur im Haus bewegen kann und in keine Bilder von anderen Gebäuden gehen kann! Ich wüsste, wenn er tot wäre!«

»Tatsächlich? Aber man hat seit einem Jahrtausend nichts mehr von ihm gehört«, mischte sich Angelus ein, denn Tom schien seine Sprache verloren zu haben. Wäre es nicht so ein wichtiges Thema, hätte er bestimmt über das Auf- und Zuklappen von dem Mund des Halbvampirs gelacht.

»Ich sag es noch einmal: Ich. Würde. Es. Spüren. Außerdem bin ich ein Vampir, also ist es kein Wunder, wenn mein lebendes Ich irgendwo rumläuft!«

Angel legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg. Was Salazar sagte, hatte sogar einen Sinn. Es war niemals bewiesen worden, dass Salazar Slytherin tot war. Man hatte es im Laufe der Zeit nur angenommen, denn es stand auch nirgendwo geschrieben, dass er ein Vampir war. Nur seine Nachfahren wussten es, doch die hatten bestimmt den Geschichten der Bücher und Erzähler geglaubt. Es hatte ja auch nie einen Grund gegeben, warum sie es nicht getan hätten sollen. Wo er schon mal bei der Familie Salazar Slytherins war... Hatte Ric nicht gesagt, dass er die Familie Salazars gekannt hatte? Aber das hier war doch ein Waisenhaus gewesen, oder? Das musste er doch gleich mal testen. Nachdenklich sah er zu dem Vollvampir.

»Es gibt ein Porträt in Hogwarts, welches mir gesagt hat, dass es deine Familie kannte. Dich natürlich auch. Rowena hingegen sagte, dass du ein Waise wärst.«

»Oh, ihr habt schon Row kennen gelernt? Vermutlich seit ihr in dem Gästezimmer untergekommen, in dem sie hängt, oder? Hab ich mir gedacht. Um zu deiner indirekten Frage zurück zu kommen: Meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich neun Jahre alt war. Dann kam ich in das Waisenhaus, da ich keine lebende Verwandte hatte. Aber wer hat euch das gesagt? Nur Ric hat meine Eltern gekannt.«

»So hat er sich vorgestellt«, nickte Tom. Salazar lächelte nur leicht, sagte aber nichts.

»Tja...«, sagte Angelus, nachdem Stille herrschte. Unsicher sah er zu Salazar. Er hatte kein Plan, as er sagen sollte. Wäre es der Salazar Slytherin, der Hogwarts bereits gegründet hatte, wäre ihm bestimmt viel eingefallen. Tom schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er drehte sich um, damit sie wieder gehen konnte.

»Wenn es uns möglich ist, besuchen wir dich noch einmal. Aber wunder dich nicht, wenn wir dazu keine Chance mehr haben«, meinte er, bevor er die Tür öffnete und raus trat. Salazar nickte und der Blonde lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor er seinem Geliebten hinterher trabte.

Im Gang blieben sie stehen und Tom warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr, bevor er stockte und beinahe hektisch wieder auf das alte Ding sah.

»Scheiße! Es ist schon neun Uhr! Wir sollten wieder gehen, Schatz«, meinte er zu Angel, welcher wieder zu den drei Türen sah. Dann seufzte er schwer und nickte. Schweigend gingen sie aus dem Kerker und dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. Er hätte gerne noch nachgeschaut, was in den drei anderen Räumen war, doch das mussten sie wohl wirklich bleiben lassen. Zu schade aber auch...

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schnappte sich der Blonde die Runespoor, die schon aufgeregt im Zimmer herum schlängelte, bevor sie am Nebenzimmer anklopften. Minerva öffnete ihnen.

»Was ist?«, erkundigte sie sich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Schon vergessen, dass es um halb zehn Frühstück gibt? Wir dachten nur, dass wir dich ja abholen können«, sagte Tom langsam und betrat unaufgefordert das Zimmer. Sprachlos sah Minerva zu, wie er das Zimmer nach irgendetwas absuchte und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie noch in ihrem Schlafanzug war. Angelus schlüpfte ebenfalls in den Raum.

»Fein«, meinte die Gryffindor dann und schlug die Tür zu, bevor sie aus dem Schrank eine Hose, eine Robe, Unterwäsche und einen Pullover holte. »Dann mach ich mich jetzt fertig.« Und damit verschwand sie in das Bad. Gleich, nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde, schwenkten Rubine und Smaragde zu dem einzigsten Porträt in dem Zimmer. Die Bewohnerin sah sie perplex an. Die junge Frau – etwa so alt wie Rowena – hatte türkisfarbene, schulterlange Haare, dunkelblaue Augen und zierliche Gesichtszüge. Sie räusperte sich und lächelte lieb.

»Kann ich euch helfen?«, informierte sie sich freundlich. Die Jungs schüttelten den Kopf, bevor sie innehielten und dann doch nickten.

»Helga Hufflepuff?«, fragte Tom sicherheitshalber nach. Sie nickte. »Tom Riddle und Angelus Nexima. Wir wollten dich mal sehen, wir haben auch schon Rowena und Salazar getroffen.«

»Wirklich? Seid ihr in Rows Zimmer einquartiert worden? Und dann wart ihr auch schon in den Kerkern? Was ist mit Godric?«, fragte sie recht neugierig.

»Godric werden wir vermutlich nicht sehen«, mischte sich der Todesengel ein. »Er ist in den Gemächern der Potters und ich bezweifle, dass Jerry uns da hinlassen wird.«

»Achso... Naja, ist ja auch egal.« Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment kam Minerva wieder in das Zimmer. Fragend hob sie auf die genervten Blick hin die Augenbraue. Was hatte sie verpasst? Mit dieser Frage trat sie hinter den Slytherins aus ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie zu dem Speisezimmer stiefelten.


	24. Die Wünsche der jüngsten Potter

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Die Wünsche der jüngsten Potter**

Tom, Angelus und Minerva waren die letzten, die im Speisesaal ankamen. Sie setzten sich zu den Anderen und kurz darauf erschien auch schon das Frühstück. Nachdem sie damit fertig waren – das Essen war ziemlich still verlaufen – lehnte sich Jerry zurück und sah in die Runde.

»Dann erzählt doch mal etwas von euch«, lächelte er aufmunternd. Die Schüler sahen sich an, niemand schien den Anfang machen zu wollen. Schließlich richtete sich Minerva etwas auf.

»Ich bin zur einen Hälfte eine Muggelgeborene und zur anderen Hälfte eine Reinblüterin. Mein Vater heißt Gregor und meine Mutter Audrey. Ich bin in der Nähe von Schottland aufgewachsen und habe einen Bruder, der bereits zwanzig Jahre alt ist und in Frankreich wohnt. Er ist verheiratet und hat auch schon eine Tochter. Sie ist ein Jahr alt. Sonst gibt es eigentlich nichts von mir zu erzählen«, endete sie.

»Wie heißt Ihre Nichte?«, fragte Chantal lächelnd.

»Carolin.«

»Ein schöner Name.«

Minerva nickte lächelnd. »Das finde ich auch.«

»Mr. Hagrid, wollen Sie weiter machen?«, fragte Chantal den Halbriesen. Dieser sah etwas nervös aus, gab sich dann aber einen Schubs und fing an, leise von sich zu erzählen.

»Ich bin seit vier Jahren ein Vollwaise. Mein Dad ist gestorben, als ich nach Hogwarts kam und meine Mum hat uns verlassen, als ich drei Jahre alt war. Dad war ein Zauberer, was meine Mum war, weiß ich nicht. Geschwister habe ich keine und ich liebe Tiere. Das war es eigentlich.«, schloss Hagrid leise. Voller Mitleid wurde er von Chantal angesehen, die dann das Thema aber ruhen lassen wollte und sich deshalb an Tanja wandte, die neben dem Halbriesen saß.

»Miss Blixen, wollen Sie weiter machen?«

»Sicher. Also, ich bin eine Muggelgeborene. Mein Vater besitzt ein Hotel und meine Mutter ist darin die Chefköchin. Ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester, ihr Name ist Cassandra und einen älteren Bruder, Stanley. Er ist siebzehn. Mein Vater heißt Mick und meine Mutter Vivien. Wir wohnen in Blackpool und sonst... Naja, sonst gibt es eigentlich nichts mehr zu erzählen, nur vielleicht, dass ich auch in Tiere vernarrt bin.« Chantal nickte und sah dann zu Sandy, die neben Tanja saß. Sie nickte.

»Ich bin eine Reinblüterin, mein Vater heißt Septimus und meine Mutter Cedrella. Wir wohnen in Glasgow und ich habe keine Geschwister, dafür aber viele Cousins und Cousinen. Mein Vater besitzt einen Secondhandladen in der magischen Straße von Glasgow und meine Mutter hilft ihm in seinem Laden.« Kurz überlegte das Mädchen noch, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und somit zeigte, dass dies alles war. Chantal lächelte ihr freundlich zu, bevor sie zu Alastor sah.

»Mr. Moody, wollen Sie weiter machen?«

Der Junge nickte und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. »Nun, ich bin ein Reinblüter, meine Eltern heißen Supliz und Davida. Geschwister habe ich keine. Wir wohnen in einem Vorort von London. Später will ich mal Auror werden. Das war's, denke ich.« Chantal nickte und sah nun zu der anderen Seite des Tisches, wo die Slytherins saßen.

»Miss Black?«, wandte sie sich freundlich an das Mädchen, welches am Ende des Tisches saß. Sie nickte leicht gelangweilt.

»Ich bin – wie Sie sicher wissen – eine Reinblüterin, meine Eltern heißen Pollux und Irma Black. Cygnus ist – wie Sie ebenfalls wissen – mein Bruder und dann habe ich noch einen jüngeren Bruder, sein Name ist Alphard und er ist erst acht Jahre alt. Wir wohnen in London, meine Eltern arbeiten beide im Zaubereiministerium und sonst brauchen Sie nichts zu wissen. Cygnus?«

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß sonst auch nichts mehr.« Und damit sah er zu seinem Nebenmann, der zu seiner Freude und Angels Ärger Tom war.

»Ich bin Halbwaise. Meine Mutter hieß Merope, der Name meines Vaters ist Thomas. Ich habe eine Halbschwester und einen Halbbruder. Sie heißen Saphira und Jason. Meine Stiefmutter heißt Cecilia. Sonst habe ich als Verwandten nur noch meine Großeltern und meinen Onkel. Sie wohnen in Little Hangleton. Das war's.« Der Halbvampir sah zu seinem Schatz, der ihn ablöste.

»Wie Sie, Mr. Potter, wissen, bin ich Waise. Ich bin im Sommer nach London gezogen und ich habe weder Geschwister, noch irgendetwas zu erzählen«, sagte er knapp.

»Schön«, sagte Chantal nach einigem Schweigen. »Dann kann ich mich ja auch noch genauer vorstellen. Ich bin ebenfalls eine Reinblüterin, komme aber aus Frankreich. Dort habe ich auch Jerry kennen gelernt. Ich bin eine geborene Rocour. Meine Eltern heißen Haroun und Angélique. Ich habe zwei ältere Brüder, Maurice und René. Sie wohnen alle vier in Frankreich. Meine Brüder sind mittlerweile verheiratet und haben Kinder. Wollt ihr sonst noch etwas wissen?«, erkundigte sie sich lächelnd. Die Schüler schüttelten den Kopf. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann. »Schatz? Willst du dich nicht auch vorstellen?«

Der Mann nickte. »Natürlich, Liebling. Nun, was soll ich sagen? Wie ihr sicher wisst, bin ich Reinblüter, aber das ist eigentlich eher nebensächlich. Ich bin der Leiter des Aurorenbüros im Ministerium und ich habe, wie ihr wisst, drei Kinder. Cloe, Alexander und Leonardo. Meine Eltern sind leider bereits durch einen Unfall gestorben. Sie hießen Ralph und Evita.« Er dachte noch kurz nach, bevor er entschied, dass er nichts mehr zu erzählen hatte. Er sah seinen ältesten Sohn auffordernd an.

»Ich bin ebenfalls ein Auror, allerdings noch im dritten Ausbildungsjahr. Ich bin mit Juana verlobt, die ihr gestern kennen gelernt habt, heute aber arbeiten muss. Sie arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Tja, was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen? Eigentlich fällt mir nichts mehr ein.«

»Ich muss ja wohl nichts über mich erzählen, oder? Über meine Familie wisst ihr ja jetzt Bescheid«, sagte Alexander, nachdem sein Bruder geendet hatte. Seine Mitschüler nickten lediglich. Cloe rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

»Darf ich mich jetzt auch vorstellen?«, fragte sie ihre Mutter.

»Mein Schatz, du hast dich doch schon gestern ziemlich genau vorgestellt.«, erinnerte sie Chanatal sanft und strich ihr über den Kopf, da sie neben ihr saß.

»Ach stimmt ja«, murmelte Cloe leicht enttäuscht. Dann sah sie wieder strahlend zu ihrem Vater.

»Dad? Was machen wir heute? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du nicht arbeiten musst, oder? Gehen wir in den Zoo?«, fragte sie aufgeregt und hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl. Angelus hoffte innerlich, dass der gute Mann auf seine Tochter hören würde. Er war schon seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr im Zoo gewesen, er würde das gerne nachholen.

»Ich weiß nicht...« Leicht misstrauisch sah Jerry zu den Slytherins. Konnte er es wagen, sie alleine in seinem Manor zu lassen? Oder besser: Konnte er es wagen, die Slytherins alleine mit seiner Frau hier zu lassen? Der Blonde schien seine Fragen gut erraten zu können.

»Mr. Potter, wen Sie etwas dagegen haben, dass wir ohne Ihre gewiss aufmerksame Überwachung im Manor bleiben, dann können wir doch mitkommen, oder etwa nicht?« Fragend zog Angelus eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Du willst wirklich in den Muggelzoo, Nexima?«, schnarrte Walpurga.

»Warum nicht, Black?«

»Es ist langweilig und ein Werk der Muggel.«

»Warst du überhaupt schon einmal in einem Zoo?« Sie schwieg. »Das hab ich mir gedacht.«

»Ich würde auch gerne gehen«, warf Tom ein und erhielt somit auch Cygnus Zustimmung. Angel sah den Black finster an, bevor er beschloss, dass es besser war, wenn Walpurga nicht widerwillig in den Zoo ging. Er wollte nicht wirklich, dass plötzlich eine Käfigtür offen war. Und deshalb musste er sie umstimmen.

»Sieh mal, Black, du sollst als Schulaufgabe doch einen Aufsatz schreiben, wie die Muggel leben. Wenn du rein schreibst, dass dir der Zoobesuch gefallen hat und dass du _nicht_ irgendetwas Krummes angestellt hast, kann es sich nur positiv auf deine Schulnote auswirken. Vor allem, wenn es Dumbledore ist, der deine Note macht.«

»Es ist bestimmt Slughorn, der unsere Noten bestimmt.«, gab die Black zurück.

»Ja, das kann gut sein, aber Slughorn wird es bestimmt auch nicht gefallen, wenn ich schreibe, dass du nicht in den Zoo gehen wolltest, weil du Muggel nicht ausstehen kannst«, antwortete der Todesengel.

»Willst du mich erpressen, Nexima?«, zischte die Schwarzhaarige. Angelus grinste. Anscheinend war ihr ihre Note nicht egal. Das war ein Punkt für ihn.

»Nein, Black. Ich will dich lediglich warnen. Außerdem gibt es einen großen Bereich, in dem du Schlangen jeder Art finden kannst«, erzählte er wie so nebenbei. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sein Geliebter grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Er warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Plötzlich schien Walpurga ganz aufgeregt zu sein. »Wirklich?« Man merkte, dass sie versuchte es zu verstecken. Dennoch konnte man es ganz deutlich erkennen. Sie war eben doch noch ein Mädchen, das gerne Spaß hatte.

»Slytherin«, hustete Minerva in ihre Tasse Tee. Angel warf ihr einen schalkhaften Blick zu.

»Ja, wirklich, Black. Also, was sagst du? Willst du den Tag für einen Reptilienbesuch opfern und eine gute Note einsacken, oder willst du den Tag mit Langeweile verbringen und eine schlechte Note kassieren?«

»Fein, dann gehen wir eben in den Zoo.«

»Was ist mit euch?«, warf Tom ein und sah zu den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Diese stimmten nickend zu. Jerry stand auf.

»Gut, dann kommt in einer Stunde in die Eingangshalle. Die Bilder werden euch führen, falls ihr euch verlauft.«

---

»Ich will mit!«, gab Talia bekannt, gleich nachdem Tom ihre Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

::Wir auch!::, zischte Somniator. Die anderen Köpfe nickten zustimmend.

»Talia, wir gehen in einen Muggelzoo. Denen sind Feen nicht bekannt, sie sehen sie als Fabelwesen an. Die glauben, euch gibt es gar nicht. Das gleiche Problem ist es mit dir.«, sagte Tom danach zu der Schlange.

::Dann mach uns unsichtbar!::, schoss Criticus zurück.

»Und mich auch!«

»Kleines, du bist so leicht wie eine Feder, ich würde es gar nicht spüren, wenn du weg bist und das ist mir das Risiko nicht wert. Und ihr bleibt auch hier, da wird gar nicht diskutiert.«, bestimmte der Zeitreisende und wandte sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er zog eine Jeansjacke und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt aus dem Schrank. Er streifte sich das Hemd ab und das Shirt über, bevor er auch die Jacke anzog. Er hatte ja schon eine Jeanshose und Turnschuhe an. Tom ging ebenfalls zu seinem Schrank und schlüpfte in eine Jeanshose und in ein schwarzes, langärmliges Shirt. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Umhangtasche, während Angelus den Stab mit seinen Initialen und eigenen Zutaten in die Innentasche seiner Jacke steckte. Den anderen legte er auf das Nachttischchen.

»Wo geht ihr denn hin?«, informierte sich Rowena. Sie blickte neugierig zu den beiden Slytherins.

»Zoo«, antwortete Tom.

»Ich will mit!«, schmollte Talia und verkrümelte sich beleidigt in ihr Bettchen. Angelus sah ihr seufzend nach, während die Runespoor unter der Bettdecke verschwand.

»Talia, es geht eben nicht. Sei nicht sauer«, bat der Blonde und kniete sich vor den Nachttisch, auf dem das kleine Bettchen stand. Mit einem Schmollmund tauchte ihr Gesicht unter der Decke hervor.

»Das ist doch bloß eine Ausrede! Du willst mich nur nicht dabei haben!«, schniefte sie. Angel sah verzweifelt zu seinem Schatz, der nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Liebes, ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen! Du weißt, ich hab dich furchtbar gern, aber es geht eben nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren«, sprach der Todesengel sanft auf die Fee ein, deren Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

»Lügner! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich nur nicht mitnehmen willst! Das ist so fies!«

»Wenn ich vielleicht etwas sagen dürfte?«, wandte Rowena ein. Fragend wurde sie angesehen. »Du kannst doch mit einem Zauber sie unsichtbar hexen, aber davor könntest du an eine Kette so ein kleines Körbchen zaubern und sie dann daran... naja, fest hexen. Also, dass sie gar nicht daraus kann.«

»Das ist eine wahnsinnig intelligente Idee, Rowena«, sagte Tom erstaunt.

»Natürlich ist es das!«, empörte sich Row. »Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre das ein Wunder.«

»Ravenclaw, Tom, Ravenclaw«, gluckste Angelus, während er aufstand und zu seinem Koffer ging. »Schon vergessen, dass sie der Oberrabe des Hauses ist, dessen Schüler für ihre Intelligenz und Logik bekannt sind?«

»Ich hab's tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen.«, gestand Tom leicht grinsend und sah dem Blonden über die Schulter. Der Jüngere zog eine Kette, die keinen Anhänger hatte, aus dem Koffer und drehte sich dann zu Rowena um. Dabei bemerkte er den fragenden Blick des Halbvampirs.

»Ich hab noch einen Anhänger für die Kette, bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn anzubringen«, erklärte er deshalb und bekam ein verstehendes Nicken. »Also, schöne Rowena, wie ist der Spruch?«

»Macho«, schnaubte das Mädchen amüsiert. Sie bekam dafür ein Grinsen von dem Blonden und einen genervten Blick des Schwarzhaarigen. »Aber ich sag es dir trotzdem: _Vascor_.«

Angel nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, während er die Zauberformel dachte. Sofort materialisierte sich ein kleines Körbchen an der Kette. Talia flog strahlend in den Korb, worauf der Todesengel den Korb so hexte, dass sie ohne sein Zutun nicht mehr heraus konnte.

»Und jetzt kannst du einen Zauber sprechen, der dich und Tom sie sehen lässt, andere aber nicht. Falls du den Zauberspruch nicht kennst, er heißt _Konjen_.« Angel nickte und schwang ein weiteres Mal seinen Zauberstab. Er sah zu der Porträtbewohnerin, die zufrieden nickte. »Jetzt ist sie völlig gesichert.«

»Gut, hast du noch eine Idee, was die Runespoor angeht?«

»Naja, abgesehen davon, dass ihr sie unsichtbar zaubern könnt? Nein, habe ich nicht«, gestand das Mädchen.

::Wir haben es uns anders überlegt::, gab Criticus plötzlich bekannt. Die Jungs schauten zu der dreiköpfigen Schlange, deren Häupter alle unter der Decke hervor lugten.

::Ja, wir wollen doch nicht mehr mit::, stimmte Moliri zu.

::Der Zoo ist bestimmt viel zu langweilig::, nickte Somniator.

::Ach? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?::, hackte der Halbvampir interessiert nach. Die Köpfe sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie wieder zu ihm blickten.

::Das geht dich gar nichts an::, sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

::Vermutlich haben sie vor irgendetwas Angst::, schnaubte Angelus und hängte sich die Kette mit der Fee um den Hals.

::Stimmt gar nicht!::, wehrte Criticus heftig ab. Grinsend blickte der blonde Junge zu seinem Partner, der genauso ein Grinsen zur Schau trug, wie er selbst.

::Siehst du? Sie haben vor irgendetwas Schiss.::

::Denke ich auch. Vermutlich vor den vielen Tieren.::, nickte der Erbe Slytherins zustimmend.

::Nein! Wir wollen nur einen ruhigen Tag verbringen. Möglichst mit viel Schlaf und Essen.::

::Ach? Habt ihr etwa vor, das ganze Manor nach Ratten abzusuchen, so lange die Hausherren nicht da sind?::, hackte Tom nach. Sie nickten zischelnd. ::Tolle Idee. Solltet ihr etwas Interessantes finden, dann sagt es mit später.::

::Tom!::, mischte sich Angelus empört ein. ::Du bespitzelst hier gerade meine Familie!::

::Ich weiß, aber du willst doch selbst wissen, was die Potters hier so haben, nicht? Jetzt sei nicht sauer, Schatz.::

::Bin ich nicht. Nur etwas nervös.::

::Warum das?::

::Naja... Ich geh gleich mit meiner Familie in den Zoo! Da darf man doch ein bisschen nervös sein, oder?::

::Hast Recht, entschuldige.:: Tom zog seinen Geliebten in eine Umarmung, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sie nicht Talia zerquetschten. Angel seufzte.

::Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen...:: Er hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört wurden.

»Herein!«, rief der Halbvampir leicht genervt. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Minerva steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum.

»Kommt schon, Jungs. Die Stunde ist vorbei, wir müssen los. Hagrid, Sandy, Tanja und ich warten auf euch. Black übrigens auch.«

Die Slytherins nickten, stopften noch ihr Muggelgeld und eine etwas dickere Jacke für Angelus in Toms Umhangtasche, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen. Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte die Tür hinter sich leicht an, damit die Schlange später auch wirklich raus konnte.

Sandy, Hagrid, Tanja und Cygnus warteten tatsächlich vor der Tür auf sie. Angelus warf dem Black einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er Toms Hand nahm. Er hasste diese Made! Der sollte endlich kapieren, dass er bei _seinem_ Tom Riddle keine Chance mehr hatte!

Zusammen liefen die Gryffindors, die Ravenclaw und die drei Slytherins in die Eingangshalle. Walpurga, Alastor und die Potters – außer Leonardo – waren schon anwesend. Jerry führte sie in den Salon und dort zu einem Kamin.

»Wir werden per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel flohen und von dort aus werden wir zum Londoner Zoo laufen. Ich hatte leider nicht mehr die Zeit, einen Portschlüssel zu besorgen.«, erklärte der Mann und nahm den Blumentopf mit dem grünen Pulver in die Hand. Er hielt es seiner Frau hin, die eine handvoll nahm, dann in den Kamin stieg, das Pulver auf den Boden warf und dabei »Tropfender Kessel« sagte. Die anderen taten es der Reihe nach ebenfalls, bis Jerry als letzter in dem berühmten Zaubererpub stand.

»Gehen wir.«, sagte er und marschierte mit seiner Frau voraus. Die Schüler folgten ihm.

---

Nach einiger Zeit – die den Laufenden wie Stunden vorkam – kamen sie endlich bei dem Zoo an. Jerry sah zu den Schülern.

»Ich werde für euch bezahlen.«, sagte er freundlich und bevor jemand protestieren konnte, war er schon am Schalter und bezahlte für acht Erwachsene und vier Kinder. Mit den Eintrittskarten kam er zurück und drückte jedem eine in die Hand.

»Juhu! Gehen wir rein!«, rief Cloe strahlend aus und hüpfte zum Eingang. Doch davor blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sah über ihre Schulter zu den Schülern und ihren Eltern. »Angelus? Trägst du mich?«

»Ich?«, fragte der Blonde verblüfft und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sich. Neben sich hörte er Minerva kichern und Tom glucksen.

»Ja! Guck mal, da sind so viele Leute«, merkte das kleine Mädchen an und zeigte durch den Dreheingang ((AdA: Ich mein diese metallenen Drehdinger, die man runter drücken muss, während man durchläuft muss. Mir fällt grad nicht ein wie sie heißen... miamaus, weißt du des?)) ((AdB: Ich weiß was du meinst, die zählen doch auch wie viele Besucher es sind. Aber wie die jetzt heißen? Keine Ahnung, da bin ich überfragt!)), wo wirklich viele Menschen zu sehen waren. Trotz, dass es noch morgens war und es zurzeit keine Ferien gab, war hier ja anscheinend viel los. Angel sah wieder zu seiner zukünftigen Großtante. Das hörte sich sogar in seinen Gedanken absurd an, wenn er das zehnjährige Mädchen sah.

»Und warum lässt du dich dann nicht von deinem Vater tragen?«, fragte er ehrlich interessiert. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

»Na, weil mich Dad immer trägt.«, sagte sie, als wäre es Allgemeinwissen.

»Ja und?« Angel zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Bei den Göttern, trag sie doch endlich!«, mischte sich Jerry ein. Angelus sah ihn an.

»Ja, Sie können das so einfach sagen, immerhin bin ich es, der sie dann tragen darf.«

»Du magst mich nicht?«, fragte Cloe mit dicken Krokodiltränen.

/Was ist heute nur mit den Mädels los?/, fragte sich der Langhaarige. Zuerst Talia, dann Cloe... Tom dachte anscheinend das Gleiche, denn er trat breit grinsend zu Cloe, die ihn neugierig ansah. Er hob sie kurzerhand hoch, worauf er ein Quietschen erhielt, und schritt mit ihr zu seinem Geliebten. Bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, spürte er schon das leichte Gewicht des kleinen Mädchens auf seiner Schultern. Er wankte kurz, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand und sie an den zierlichen Beinen festhielt.

»Idiot!«, schimpfte er zu dem Slytherinerben, der ihm nur breit grinsend zuzwinkerte und danach durch den Eingang in den Zoo trat. Die Schüler und Potters – Chantal lächelte erfreut – folgten ihm. Cloe legte ihre kleinen Hände auf seinen blonden Haarschopf.

»Gemeinheit...«, grummelte Angelus und trabte ihnen hinterher, während er Talia leise lachen hörte und die jüngste Potter kicherte.


	25. Zoobesuch und Abschied

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Zoobesuch und Abschied**

Mit Cloe auf den Schultern betrat Angelus den Zoo. Er ging zu den Potters und den Schülern – trat Tom dabei auf den Fuß – und stellte sich neben Chantal. Der Halbvampir schenkte ihm einen belustigten Blick, den er gar nicht erst erwiderte. Er war beleidigt und das sollte der Andere auch wissen. Jerry übernahm die Führung und marschierte nach links, wo sie schon bald Pinguine entdecken konnten. Cloe war hellauf begeistert, sie lehnte sich so weit vor, dass der Blonde schon seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legen musste, um sie festzuhalten.

»Sehen sie nicht klasse aus? Oh, sieh mal, Angelus, da schwimmt einer!«, rief die Potter erfreut aus und zeigte auf besagtes Tier, welches hinter der Absperrung seine Runden drehte.

»Was soll daran toll sein? Diese Dinger sehen lächerlich aus.«, murmelte Walpurga gut vernehmlich.

»Halt den Mund, Black«, fuhr Minerva sie an, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Besagte Black blickte sie nur böse an.

Nachdem Cloe ihre Neugierde über die Pinguine gestillt hatte, liefen sie weiter.

---

»Wann kommen denn endlich die Schlangen dran?«, fragte Walpurga grummelnd, nachdem sie die Elefanten verließen und nun zu den Giraffen marschierten. Sie hatten nun die Vögel, Zebras, Flusspferde, Nashörner, Tapire, Gazellen und Robben besucht. Und zu Angels Leidwesen, hatte er immer noch Cloe auf den Schultern, was er aber zu ändern gedachte.

»Ist das dein einziges Problem, Black? Ich hab ein weitaus größeres«, zischte er der Jüngeren deshalb zu. Dann sah er nach oben, in das strahlende Gesicht seiner zukünftigen Großtante. »Cloe, ich kann nicht mehr. Du wirst schwer. Willst du nicht laufen oder bei deinem Dad auf die Schultern? Oder wie wäre es mit deinem Bruder?«

Kurz sah sie ihn traurig an, bevor sie sich jedoch runter heben ließ. Tom – welcher seinen Schatz etwas beruhigen wollte, da dieser kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet hatte – half dem Mädchen beim Absteigen.

»Tut mir Leid, Angelus«, nuschelte sie, als der Blonde seinen Nacken massierte und seinen Kopf auf die Seite legte, worauf man ein Knacken hörte.

»Nein, schon in Ordnung, Cloe. Mir tut nur alles weh«, fügte er murmelnd hinzu, nachdem das Mädchen ihm noch einmal ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte und dann zu ihrem Bruder gerannt war, der sie seufzend auf seinen Rücken klettern ließ.

»Und das nennst du ein Problem?«, schnarrte Walpurga. Der Todesengel sah sie kühl an.

»Black, ich hab ganze zwei Stunden ein zehnjähriges Mädchen auf den Schultern gehabt. Mir tut mein ganzer Rücken weh, mal ganz abgesehen von meinen Schultern.« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Zeitreisende beschloss, dass es nichts brachte, ihr sein schmerzhaftes Problem zu erklären. Stattdessen rieb er sich seinen Nacken und richtete seine Kleidung. Merlin, war er froh, dass er keine Tasche tragen musste.

Sie gingen nun ganz zu den Giraffen. Währenddessen spürte der Blonde, wie ein Arm um ihn gelegt wurde. Er wusste, wer es war, und sah deshalb erst gar nicht hin.

»Wie sauer bist du, Schatz?«, nuschelte Tom in seine Haare.

»Sehr sauer.«

»Und warum?«

»Weil du Cloe einfach so auf meine Schulter gesetzt hast. Mir tut jetzt wirklich alles weh.«

»Du hättest schon vor einer Stunde etwas sagen können. Sie wäre dann bestimmt wieder runter gegangen.« Angelus biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. Doch Tom erkannte auch so, weshalb er wirklich sauer war. Der Halbvampir seufzte, während sie zu den Gorillas liefen, da sich niemand für die Giraffen interessiert hatte. Die beiden Slytherins liefen ganz hinten.

»Du bist nicht wütend, weil ich dir Cloe auf die Schulter gesetzt habe, oder? Du bist sauer, weil du es nicht selbst entschieden hast. Wie konnte ich nur deinen Stolz vergessen? Und du hast nichts von deinen schmerzenden Schultern gesagt, weil du es eigentlich genossen hast, eine Verwandte so nah bei dir zu haben, richtig?«, murmelte Tom und sah wieder nach vorne. Nach einem zögerlichen Moment, nickte Angelus zaghaft. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, sah sich kurz um, bevor er seinem Partner einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Danach löste er sich ganz von ihm.

»Da wir das geklärt haben, lass uns die Primaten ansehen«, sagte Tom mit gespielter Euphorie. Angel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, bevor er einen Kuss auf die weiche Wange seines Slytherins drückte.

»Danke, dass du nicht sauer bist.« Der Größere nickte nur, bevor sie schnell die Potters und ihre Mitschüler aufholten.

»Na, alles klar?«, erkundigte sich Minerva beiläufig.

»Sicher«, nickte Angel, als sie vor einem Käfig stoppten. Zwei Gorillas lümmelten darin gelangweilt herum.

---

Weitere drei Stunden später saßen sie an einem langen Tisch in einem Restaurant, in welchem sie ihre Magen füllten.

»Dad? Was kommt als nächstes dran?«, fragte die kleine Potter neugierig, bevor sie wieder eine Pommes in ihren Mund stopfte.

»Nur noch die Raubtiere und die Reptilien. Dann sind wir durch«, sagte Jerry nach einem Blick auf die Karte des Geländes, welche er am Infokiosk, der am Eingang war, gekauft hatte. Sie aßen fertig, bevor sie bezahlten und sich zu den Raubtieren begaben. Zuerst kamen die Geparden dran, doch diese konnte man nicht sehen, da sie sich in das Innere ihres Geheges verkrümelt hatten. Deshalb besuchten sie als nächstes die Leoparden, dann die Hyänen, Karakale, Luchse, Pumas, Jaguare und Tiger. Schlussendlich kamen sie bei den Löwen an.

Alexander, Cloe, Alastor, Minerva und Rubeus konnten sich gar nicht satt sehen – letzterer weniger wegen seinem Haus, sondern weil diese Tiere gefährlich waren. Walpurga, Cygnus und sogar Tom hingegen wollten einfach nur weg. Angelus, Sandy und Tanja lachten sich innerlich wegen beiden Parteien dumm und dämlich.

Doch auch der Blonde musste – wenn auch nur sich selbst gegenüber – zugeben, dass diese Tiere eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn ausübten, hatte sein Schulwappen doch auch mal einen Löwen gezeigt.

Am Ende musste sogar Jerry dafür sorgen, dass seine zwei Kinder und die drei Gryffindors endlich weiter gingen, wobei Tom, Cygnus und Walpurga tatkräftig halfen. Das hieß, sie schnappten sich jeweils einen Kragen ihrer Mitschüler und schleppten sie hinter sich her, während Jerry seine Tochter mit einem Arm hoch hob und seinen Sohn am Handgelenk mitzog. Chantal, Angel, Tanja und Sandy folgten ihnen belustigt.

Und dann, endlich, standen sie vor dem Reptilienhaus. Doch genauso, wie die Slytherins gegen Löwen waren, hatten Gryffindors etwas gegen Schlangen.

»Ich geh da nicht rein.«

»Ich auch nicht.«

Chantal starrte ihren Jungen und den Moody warnend an. »Ihr kommt beide mit, ansonsten wird nicht Mr. Nexima, sondern _ich_ euren Lehrern schreiben, dass ihr euch geweigert habt, in ein von Muggel erfundenes Haus zu gehen!« Beide sahen bestürzt aus. Alexander jedoch mehr empört.

»Mum! Das liegt doch nicht daran, dass es Muggel gebaut haben, es ist eher der Inhalt dieses Hauses!«, versicherte er heftig. Chantal verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

»Ihr geht beide da rein und damit basta! Die Slytherins mussten auch eine dreiviertel Stunde vor den Löwengehegen stehen. Und jetzt Abmarsch!« Bevor noch jemand protestieren konnte, war sie auch schon in dem Reptilienhaus verschwunden. Vergnügt pfeifend folgten ihr die Slytherins.

Amüsiert sahen Chantal, die beiden Blacks und die Jungs dabei zu, wie die Anderen zögerlich in das Reptilienhaus traten. Einzig Cloe hüpfte glücklich hinein und schnappte sich Angels Hand, der ihr sanft zulächelte. Nachdem die Löwenfans es endlich geschafft hatten, in das Haus zu treten, marschierten sie mit den anderen Besuchern des Zoos den Weg entlang. Zuerst besichtigten sie die Schildkröten, welche Cloe äußerst lustig fand, vor allem die riesigen. Jerry konnte sie nur mit viel Müh und Not davon abbringen, auf einen zu klettern. Dann kamen die Krokodile dran, vor denen Cloe, Sandy und sogar Walpurga zurück wichen, was Minerva, Alastor und Alexander äußerst amüsant fanden. Selbst Tom musste sich ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er die Black sah. Angelus hingegen grinste sie viel sagend an.

»Schnauze, Nexima!«, fauchte sie und lief weiter. Der Blonde folgte ihr, sowie auch die Anderen.

»Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt.«

»Aber gedacht!«

»_Das_ ist ja auch nicht verboten.« Er bekam lediglich einen bitterbösen Blick, der ihn nur noch mehr grinsen ließ.

»Oh sieh mal, Angelus!«, quietschte Cloe und zog ihn an seiner Hand zu einem Glaskäfig nach links. »Sieht die nicht lustig aus?«

Der Todesengel sah sich das Exemplar an. Es war eine Schlange. Eine wirklich große Schlange. Ein Blick auf das Schild mit der Tierbeschreibung zeigte ihm, dass es eine Königsboa war. Belustigte Smaragde huschten zu dem faszinierten Mädchen. »Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Schlangen magst.«

»Ich auch nicht, aber ihre Farben sehen so toll aus!«, quiekte sie verzückt. Die Boa Constrictor hatte einen slytheringrünen Körper mit schwarzen Streifen. Der Zeitreisende grinste breit und sah über seine Schultern zu Jerry und Chantal, welche beide ihren Sohn und Alastor überredeten weiter zu gehen, da jetzt das Schlangenterrarium anfing.

»Mr. Potter, wussten Sie, dass Ihre Tochter einen halben oder wenigstens ein viertel Slytherinanteil in sich hat?«, fragte er keck und war schon auf die Reaktion gespannt. Und die kam auch. Jerry drehte sich geschockt um und sah den Langhaarigen erschrocken an.

»Reden Sie kein Unsinn!«, rutschte es ihm raus. Übers ganze Gesicht grinsend, zeigte Angelus neben sich. Cloe betrachtete immer noch ganz verzückt die Schlange, welche vor sich hin döste. Jerry wollte gerade schon zu seiner Tochter laufen, ehe ihn Chantal lachend am Arm festhielt.

»Lass sie doch«, lächelte die Französin und zog ihren Mann zu einem anderen Käfig. Dieser sah sich mehrmals zu seiner Tochter um, bevor er schließlich seufzte und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau schenkte, die ihm schon seit einiger Zeit auf dem Arm haute. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd sah Angelus wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen an seiner Hand.

»Gefällt dir die Schlange so sehr?«

Sie nickte. »Andere Schlangen finde ich nicht so schön, aber die ist richtig toll!« Der Zeitreisende spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte und sah zur Seite. Tom und Minerva blickten beide zu der Schlange.

»Du? Angel?«, murmelte Cloe und sah ihn mit ihren großen Kulleraugen treuherzig an.

»Hm?«

»Kannst du irgendwas machen, damit die Schlange vielleicht herguckt oder so?«

Der Blonde sah zurück zu der Schlange, die ihren Kopf schon die ganze Zeit abgewandt hatte. Dann blickte er zu Tom und Minerva. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, was so viel hieß wie 'Das ist deine Entscheidung', während die Gryffindor sich umsah und dann leicht nickte. Der Grünäugige blickte sich ebenfalls schnell um, bevor er sich neben Cloe kniete.

»Okay, ich mach's, aber das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, ja? Was ich jetzt mache, darfst du niemanden sagen, versprochen?«, flüsterte er. Sie nickte strahlend.

»Versprochen!«

Der blonde Schüler sah zu der dösenden Schlange. ::Entschuldige, aber würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du kurz zu uns siehst?::

Träge hob die Königsboa den Kopf und drehte ihn leicht nach hinten. ::Wer stört?::

::Ein Besucher.::

::Und der heißt?::

::Angelus Nexima.::

::Was willst du?::

::Könntest du dich kurz umdrehen? Damit würdest du meiner kleinen Freundin einen großen Gefallen tun.::

::Habt ihr so ein komisches Ding dabei, dass so ein grelles Licht macht und mich immer blendet?::

::Nein.::

Die Königsboa schlängelte sich nun ganz an das Glas, hob ihren Kopf leicht an und besah sich die Besucher. ::Wo bist du? Ich seh keine Schlange.::

»Boah, ist das toll!«, strahlte Cloe und war schon im Begriff näher hin zu gehen, doch Angelus hielt sie auf.

»Nicht, Cloe, vielleicht mag sie es nicht und dann geht sie wieder.« Er sah wieder zu der Schlange. ::Ich habe mit dir gesprochen, Königsboa.::

::Ein Mensch?::, fragte sie verblüfft. Doch dann gab sie ein recht komisches Schulterzucken von sich. ::Warum nicht.::

Angelus grinste, ebenso Tom. Minerva hingegen war neugierig und lehnte sich vor, damit sie den jungen Slytherin sehen konnte.

»Was sagt sie?«

»Sie nimmt es ziemlich locker auf, dass ein Mensch mit ihr redet.«

»Achso.«

»Man kann ja auch nichts anderes erwarten«, warf der Halbvampir ein. »Sie ist vermutlich im Käfig aufgewachsen und weiß deshalb nicht, dass sonst so gut wie keiner Parsel kann.«

»Stimmt«, nickte Minerva.

»Kommt ihr?«, hörten sie Chantals Stimme und drehten sich um. Die Anderen warteten schon auf sie. »Wir würden gerne weiter.«

Tom und Minerva nickten und trotteten zu ihnen. Angelus lächelte der Königsboa noch einmal zu, bevor er aufstand und mit Cloe zu Warteten lief. Er beugte sich während dem Laufen noch einmal zu ihr runter. »Vergiss nicht, dass du das eben Erlebte niemanden sagen darfst, okay?«

»Jap«, nickte die Kleine und strahlte ihn glücklich an. Der Blonde lächelte und richtete sich wieder auf.

---

Eineinhalb Stunden später standen sie wieder im Salon der Potters.

»Und? War das jetzt so schlimm?«, wandte sich Angel an die beiden Blacks.

»Es war langweilig. Nur die Schlangen waren interessant«, gab Walpurga von sich, während Cygnus schwieg.

»Gut, da es ja schon achtzehn Uhr ist, könnt ihr wieder in eure Zimmer. In einer Stunde wird gegessen, in Ordnung?«, fragte Chantal und bekam mehrere Nicken. Die Schüler verkrümelten sich wie auf Kommando in ihre Räume.

»Wie fandest du es, Talia?«, erkundigte sich der Blonde, nachdem sein Geliebter die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Angel löste den Zauber und die Kette von seinem Hals, worauf die Fee auf seine Augenhöhe flatterte.

»Es war einfach großartig! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Zoo so interessant sein kann!«, strahlte sie fröhlich.

»Dann bin ich ja froh«, lächelte der Todesengel und legte seine Kette in den Koffer zurück.

»Wo ist die Runespoor?«, fragte Tom und sah sich um. Drei Schlangenköpfe erschienen unter der Bettdecke.

::Wir sind hier.::

::Wie war die Erkundungstour? Habt ihr was gefunden?::, wollte der Schwarzhaarigen wissen und warf sich auf das Bett. Die Schlange kroch auf das Kissen.

::Sie war toll::, schwärmte Somniator.

::Ja, das war sie wirklich::, stimmte Moliri zu.

::Übrigens haben wir ziemlich viel gefunden::, gab Criticus bekannt.

::Und was?::, informierte sich nun auch Angelus. Er legte sich neben seinen Geliebten und stützte sein Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab, während er ihn mit seinem rechten Arm umarmte.

::Wir haben die Gemächer der Bewohner entdeckt, kostbare Antiquitäten, weißmagische Artefakte, Möbel, einen Wandstammbaum und haufenweise, köstliche Ratten.::

::Das war's?::, fragte der Halbvampir enttäuscht. Synchrones Nicken.

::Das war's::, stimmte Criticus zusätzlich zu.

::Sonst habt ihr wirklich nichts entdeckt?::

::Genau.::

::Mist::, murmelte Tom frustriert. Angelus tätschelte grinsend seinen Kopf.

::Armer Tommy-Boy::, kicherte er. Besagter arme Tommy-Boy sah ihn finster an.

::Schnauze, Nexima.::

::Oh... Schmollen wir etwa?::

::Verarsch mich nicht, Blondie.::

::Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt::, murmelte Angelus und leckte Tom über den Hals.

::Versuch gar nicht erst, dich einzuschleimen::, zischte der Erbe Slytherins und unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

::Das versuch ich auch gar nicht. Ich will dir nur eine Freude bereiten.::

::Wenn du mir wirklich eine Freude bereiten willst, dann lass uns in das Bad gehen und dutzende von Schweigzauber drüber hängen.::

::Perversling.::

::Du hast doch das Gleiche gedacht::, schnaubte Tom.

::Du kennst mich einfach zu gut::, seufzte Angel.

::Heißt das, wir gehen in das Bad?::

::Nein.::

::_Jetzt_ schmoll ich.::

Angel kicherte, während er sich aufsetzte und zu seinem Liebling sah. Dieser hatte bereits einen Schmollmund gezogen. ::Ich hätte einen besseren Vorschlag, Tommy.::

::Und der wäre?::, fragte der Schwarzhaarige leicht aufgeregt. Angel ließ sich zurück plumpsen und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

::Du darfst mir den Rücken und die Schultern massieren.::

::Was soll an diesem Vorschlag besser sein?::

::Dann hab ich morgen keinen allzu schlimmen Muskelkater, der sich übrigens jetzt schon bemerkbar macht. Wenn ich also bitten dürfte?:: Der Riddle wurde von einem süßen Lächeln und einem verruchten Blick praktisch angegriffen. Er konnte nicht anders, als auf den sexy Hintern seines Geliebten zu klettern und den jungen Mann zu massieren, wobei er auch öfters Schmetterlingsküsse in dem Nacken verteilte. Der Körper unter ihm entspannte sich zusehends.

---

Am nächsten Morgen standen die beiden Parselmünder – zu Toms Leidwesen – früh auf. Am gestrigen Abend war nichts mehr passiert, sie hatten nur mit den Potters und ihren Mitschülern gegessen, ehe sie auch schon in ihr Bett gegangen waren. Doch heute würde es zur nächsten Familie gehen, weshalb Angel seinen Halbvampir in das Bad scheuchte und ihm ebenfalls folgte.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen beide frisch geduscht, mit geputzten Zähnen und angezogen wieder im Raum. Sie schnappten sich ihre gepackten Koffer, Tom nahm die Runespoor und Angelus Talia, bevor sie sich zu Rowena umdrehten.

»Ihr geht jetzt, oder?«, lächelte das Mädchen leicht traurig. Sie nickten.

»Ja. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder. Irgendwann.«

»Ja, vielleicht«, nickte Rowena lächelnd.

»Na dann... Mach's gut, Row.« Angelus winkte ihr zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

»Auf Wiedersehen, Rowena.«

»Ja, man sieht sich, Tom.«

Der Halbvampir schloss hinter sich die Tür. Auf dem Korridor warteten schon ihre Mitschüler, was auch nicht verwunderlich war. Der Schwarzhaarige brauchte ja auch ewig lang, bis er erst mal richtig wach war. Schweigend wanderten sie in die Eingangshalle, wo schon Jerry, Chantal, Cloe, Alexander und Professor Sawyer, welche Zauberkunst unterrichtete, auf sie warteten. Alexander verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und von seiner Schwester, bevor er zu seinen Mitschülern ging.

»Tschüss, Angel!«, rief Cloe fröhlich und winkte dem Blonden überdreht zu.

»Bye, Kleine!«, grinste der Langhaarige zurück und winkte ihr zu. Chantal und Jerry verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von den Schülern, ehe Professor Sawyer ihnen einen Schuh vor die Nase hielt, den sie gleichzeitig berührten. Das letzte, was Angelus sah, war die kleine Cloe Potter, welche auf der Stelle hüpfte und mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlte, bevor er in den Farbstrudel gerissen wurde.


	26. Sture Gryffindor

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Sture Gryffindor**

Einen Augenblick später standen Professor Sawyer und die Schüler in einem Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht besonders groß, eher durchschnittlich. Und es sah muggelmäßig aus. Keine magischen Artefakte waren vorhanden und an den Wänden hingen unbewegliche Bilder.

»Ich war in der Annahme, dass wir zu Tanja gehen«, sagte Minerva perplex. Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, stürmte eine 1,68m große, braunhaarige Frau mit dunkelblauen Augen in den Raum. Sie umarmte Minerva hastig und – was man sehr gut an dem Keuchen der Gryffindor erkennen konnte – fest. Als sie sie endlich wieder los ließ, strahlte sie fröhlich. Dies erhellte ihr vierzigjähriges Gesicht um einiges.

»Schatz! Ich freu mich so, dich wieder zu sehen. Professor Dippet sagte zwar, dass ihr im Laufe des heutigen Tages ankommen würdet, aber das ihr so schnell da seid? Das ist wunderbar! Kommt, ich mach euch etwas zu essen!«, grinste die Frau – die Schüler nahmen stark an, dass es Audrey McGonagall, Minervas Mutter, war – übermutig.

»Mrs. McGonagall!«, machte Sawyer schnell auf sich aufmerksam. »Ich muss wieder gehen, da ich noch andere Schüler Portschlüssel bringen muss. Einen schönen Tag noch.« Und damit war die Professorin verschwunden. Walpurga und Cygnus sahen leicht verloren auf den Punkt, an dem die Frau zuvor gestanden hatte.

»Nette Frau, wirklich. Kommt, Kinder«, lächelte Audrey und zerrte ihre Tochter in einen angrenzenden Raum. Die Schüler folgten ihnen und wurden in dem Esszimmer auf Stühlen gedrückt. Audrey verschwand in der Küche, die gleich an den Raum angrenzte und kümmerte sich wieder um ihre Pfannenkuchen. Walpurga lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.

»Das ist also deine Mutter?«, fragte sie leise das Mädchen, welche ihr gegenüber saß. Minerva nickte. »Nun... euer Anwesen ist anscheinend nicht sehr groß.«

»Da hast du recht, Black«, gab die Gryffindor zu. »Das Haus ist nichts im Vergleich zu Potter Manor. Dennoch ist es schön. Ich nehme stark an, dass wir sehr viel zusammenrücken müssen, aber es wird schon klappen.« Minervas dunkle Augen blickten zu der Frau, die gerade die Pfannenkuchen auf mehrere Teller verteilte – natürlich ganz ohne Zauberei, immerhin hatte Audrey McGonagall kein Tropfen Magie in sich.

»Mum? Hast du die Zimmer schon her gerichtet?«

»Natürlich, Schatz. Es stehen Betten bereit, nur die Zimmerordnung müsst ihr entscheiden.« Audrey stellte die Pfannenkuchen auf den Tisch, ehe sie noch Gläser und Säfte holte. »Nach dem Frühstück könnt ihr eure Sachen einräumen.«

Das schien das Stichwort für einen etwas älteren, schwarzhaarigen Mann mit braunen Augen zu sein, das Esszimmer zu betreten. Seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen, war er im Ministerium oder in einer Firma tätig, die von Zauberern geführt wurden. Die dunkle Robe passte zu seiner schlanken Figur, er war so groß wie Tom und schlecht sah er nicht aus. Herzlich zog er Minerva in eine Umarmung.

»Min, wie geht es dir? Ich freue mich, dich schon vor Weihnachten zu sehen«, sagte er lächelnd.

»Mir geht es gut, Dad. Darf ich dir meine Mitschüler vorstellen. Alexander Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Tanja Blixen, Sandy Weasley, Alastor Moody, Cygnus und Walpurga Black, Angelus Nexima und Tom Riddle. Leute, das ist mein Vater.«

Lächelnd schüttelte der Mann nacheinander den Schülern die Hände. »Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Sagt Gregor zu mir. Ich darf euch doch duzen, oder?«

Walpurga wollte gerade etwas sagen, als auch schon Angelus, welcher neben ihr saß, ihr auf den Fuß trat und bewusst das Aufkeuchen ignorierte, während er zu Mr. McGonagall sah. »Wir freuen uns ebenso, Gregor. Natürlich dürfen Sie uns duzen.« Walpurga funkelte ihn böse an. Als Audrey auch das letzte Glas abgestellt hatte und ihre Gäste gebeten hatte, zuzugreifen, lehnte sich der junge Todesengel leicht zu der Black.

»Vergiss nicht, meine Liebe, deine Note wird umso besser, je freundlicher du zu den Menschen bist.« Neben sich hörte der Blonde ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Warum noch mal hatte Tom so verschärfte Sinne? Achja, Vampirdasein und so. Manchmal konnte es lästig sein, vor allem, wenn ihn ein Blick traf, der eindeutig »Slytherin!« aussagte. Doch er ertrug es mit Würde... er streckte ihm ganz kindisch und unbemerkt die Zunge raus.

»Also«, begann Gregor und häufte sich Pfannenkuchen auf den Teller. Die Gäste, Minerva und Audrey taten es ihm gleich. »Ihr seid also alle aus Hogwarts? Ich wünschte, ich wäre noch dort. War eine schöne Zeit. Nun, wie auch immer, was wollt ihr in den nächsten Tagen machen? Schon einen Plan?«

»Nein«, gab Minerva zu. »Noch nicht.«

»Das ist ja auch egal, ihr könnt euch ja immer noch etwas überlegen«, lächelte Audrey. Gregor nickte.

»Das stimmt. Aber, wie sieht jetzt eigentlich die Zimmerverteilung aus? Ich würde gerne dabei sein, wenn er diese bestimmt. Und ich muss in einer dreiviertel Stunde los.«

Nachdenklich legte Minerva das Marmeladenglas beiseite, bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter sah. »Wo stehen denn überall Betten, Mum?«

»In deinem Zimmer stehen noch drei kleine, in Raymonds Zimmer – außer dem einen – noch ein weiteres. Im Wohnzimmer können zwei auf den Sofas schlafen und einer in einem weiteren Gästebett«, zählte die Frau auf.

»Mum...«, sagte Minerva leise. Ihre Mutter sah sie fragend an. »Wir sind zehn. Du hast nur acht Betten aufgezählt, wenn man von meinem eigenen absieht.«

»Ihr seit zehn?«, fragte Audrey überrascht. Ihre Augen huschten über die Anwesenden. »Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass ihr zusammen neun seid. Nun, dann muss er sich wohl verzählt haben. Was machen wir denn jetzt?«

»Zaubern Sie doch einfach noch ein Bett hinzu«, schlug Alexander vor. Gregor schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das kann ich nicht. Der Platz reicht nicht. Und vergrößern dürfen wir die Räume nicht, zumindest nicht mit Magie. Unser Mieter ist da dagegen.«

»Was ist mit dem Gästezimmer?«, warf Minerva ein.

»Nein, Schatz, ich habe dir doch schon in den Sommerferien gesagt, dass Raymond, Kamilla und Carolin heute anreisen.«

»Stimmt«, murmelte die Schwarzhaarige, ehe sie ergeben seufzte und zu ihren Mitschülern sah. »So wie es aussieht, müssen dann zwei in einem Bett schlafen.«

Tom und Angelus blinzelten verblüfft, als alle Augen der Schüler auf ihnen lagen.

»Das könnt ja ihr machen. Und wie sieht die Zimmerverteilung aus?«, wandte sich Alexander an die Gryffindor. Angel sah zu dem Halbvampir, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. Das war ihm nur recht und seinem Geliebten anscheinend auch, wenn man das Funkeln in den Rubinen so deuten durfte. Audrey und Gregor schienen leicht verwirrt, dachten sich aber ihren Teil und blieben still.

»Naja«, begann Minerva und sah noch einmal in die Runde, ehe sie sich selbst entschieden zunickte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Gregor zu Wort.

»Ich sag euch gleich einmal, dass kein Junge und kein Mädchen in einem Zimmer sein werden.«

Seine Tochter warf ihm lediglich einen genervten Blick zu. »Also, wie ich sagen wollte, könnten Sandy und Tanja in das Zimmer meines Bruders. Da sind ja zwei Betten. Geht das für euch in Ordnung? Gut. Im Wohnzimmer schlafen dann Hagrid, Alexander und Alastor.«

»Warum?«, entfuhr es dem Moody.

»Weil ich es nicht wage, dich mit Slytherins in ein Zimmer zu stecken.«

»Moment!«, quietschte Gregor. Komisch wurde er angesehen, was er aber geflissentlich ignorierte. »Das bedeutet aber, dass du selbst in deinem Zimmer schläfst und dabei drei Jungen bei dir hast!« Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Sandy, Tanja, Walpurga und du werdet in deinem Zimmer schlafen.«

»Dad«, sagte Minerva lang gedehnt. »Ich werde Black _nicht_ in irgendeinem anderen Zimmer schlafen lassen!«

»Vertraust du mir so wenig?«, schnaubte Cygnus. »Du verletzt mich.«

»Pah! Du verletzt mich«, äffte Minerva ihn ziemlich genau nach, was ihr einen tadelnden Blick Audreys einbrachte. »Das ich nicht lache!«

»Okay, ich sehe, du bleibst in dieser Situation stur. Wie wäre es, wenn anstatt Angelus und Tom, Sandy und Tanja in deinem Zimmer schlafen?«

»Nein, Sandy und Tanja können ruhig in Raymonds Zimmer schlafen. Das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich will Angel und Riddle in meinem Zimmer!«, beharrte Minerva entschieden.

»Uns vertraust du auch so wenig?«, fragte Angel und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ich hab eine Woche mit euch in einer Wohnung gewohnt, was glaubst du denn, Angelus? Natürlich vertraue ich euch... oder eher dir. Und genau deshalb will ich euch in meinem Zimmer. Und jetzt ist Schluss, wir werden es so machen und nicht anders!« Das Mädchen stand auf, nahm sich ihren Koffer und ging aus der Küche. Schnell erhoben sich die anderen und folgten ihr, das Gestotter des Hausherren gekonnt ignorierend.

Die Schüler stiegen die Treppe nach Minerva hoch, wodurch sie auf einen Flur gelangten. Minerva öffnete die erste Tür, trat ein und hievte ihren Koffer zu ihrem Bett. Die sechs Zauberer und vier Hexen folgten ihr, wobei Hagrid die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

»Also, McGonagall«, begann Cygnus und warf sich auf ein leeres, kleines Bett, das ohne Zweifel hergezaubert worden war. »Du willst also, dass meine Schwester, Tom, Nexima und ich hier schlafen. Keine Angst, dass wir dich in der Nacht überfallen?«

»Wohl kaum«, schnaubte das Mädchen. »Angel wird dich schon davor abhalten und erst recht Riddle, sollte er auf diese dumme Idee kommen.«

Tom stellte seinen Koffer neben das größte Gästebett, das im Zimmer stand, ebenso sein Geliebter. »Und ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen, McGonagall. Dumme Ideen sind nicht mein Fachgebiet.«

»Ach ja, ich vergaß, 'Intelligenz' ist dein zweiter Name«, gab Minerva zurück. Recht teilnahmslos sahen die restlichen Schüler bei dem kleinen Wortgefecht zu.

»Nein, mein zweiter Name ist Vorlost. Aber du kannst mich auch Intelligenz nennen.«

»Eigenlob stinkt.«

»Das war kein Eigenlob, dass war nur die Bestätigung für das Annehmen eines neuen, wenn auch dritten Vornamens.«

»Ach, halt einfach die Klappe, Riddle.«

»Solange du dasselbe tust.« Angepisst sah das Mädchen dabei zu, wie die vier Slytherins sich auf den Betten bequem machten, wobei Tom sich ausstreckte und Angel sich zwischen dessen Beine legte. Die anderen Schüler ließen ihre Koffer dort stehen, wo sie gerade waren. Während Sandy und Tanja sich neben Minerva auf das Bett setzten, ließen sich die Jungs auf den Boden plumpsen. Seufzend stand die Gryffindor auf und öffnete das Fenster, um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen.

»Schönes Zimmer hast du, Minerva«, meinte der Zeitreisende plötzlich und sah sich weiter um. Die hellen Tapeten waren rot, während die Möbel – ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl, das Bettgestell, ein Schrank, zwei Regale, ein Nachttischchen und eine Vitrine – hellbraun waren. Der Schreibtisch war ordentlich aufgeräumt, ebenso wie das ganze Zimmer und das Nachttischchen. Die Regale enthielten Bücher, soweit der Todesengel erkennen konnte waren diese Muggelromane. Jedoch hatten sich auch viele Bücher über Magie dazwischen gequetscht. Angel nahm an, dass Minerva die restlichen in Hogwarts oder in ihrem Koffer hatte.

Die Vitrine hingegen enthielt eine Sammlung von Figuren. Diese waren Engel, Pferde, Einhörner, Pegasi, Delphine, Elfen, Feen und allerlei andere magische und nichtmagische Geschöpfe.

»Danke«, murmelte Minerva und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

»Was machen wir heute?«, fragte Tanja und blickte in die Runde. Ahnungslose – oder in drei Fällen recht desinteressierte – Blicke trafen sie.

»Was ist denn so in der Umgebung, Minerva?«, erkundigte sich Alexander.

»Naja, wir könnten shoppen, in den Freizeitpark, spazieren oder in das Schwimmbad«, überlegte die Angesprochene laut.

»Sollen wir abstimmen?«, fragte Sandy aufgeregt. Ihre Augen funkelten voller Tatendrang. Da sie keine Antwort erhielt, sah sie es einfach als Zustimmung an. »Also, ich bin für das Schwimmbad! Wer noch?«

»Ich auch!«, rief Tanja erfreut aus.

»Shoppen«, widersprach Walpurga.

»Ich bin für den Freizeitpark«, murmelte Hagrid schüchtern.

»Ich auch«, nickte Alexander.

»Schwimmbad«, kam es von Alastor.

»Ich würde auch gerne schwimmen gehen«, warf Minerva ein.

Nun sahen alle zu den Slytherins. Tom beschloss, als niemand seiner beiden Altersgenossen etwas sagen, ebenfalls seinen Senf dazu zu geben. »Schwimmbad.« Angelus nickte daraufhin zustimmend und, wie konnte es anders sein, gefiel auch Cygnus die Vorstellung, seinen Schwarm in nichts Anderes als einer Badehose zu sehen. Zwei freudige Ausrufe zeigten den Anderen, dass die jüngsten der Mädchen über das Ergebnis mehr als nur froh waren.

---

Eine gute Stunde später hatten alle Schüler ihre Koffer neben ihren Betten deponiert, Unterwäsche in Badesachen verwandelt und ihre Rucksäcke gepackt. Audrey wusste über ihren Ausflug Bescheid und Gregor war gerade bei der Arbeit, vermutlich jammerte er sich in diesem Moment bei seinen Kollegen aus. In mehreren Fällen aufgeregt standen die Zauberer und Hexen im Flur und streiften sich Schuhe und Jacken über. Inzwischen war es draußen doch etwas frischer geworden. Minerva sagte ihrer Mutter noch schnell, dass sie jetzt gehen würden, ehe sie hinter den Jugendlichen aus dem Haus trat. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie die Gruppe zu dem Hallenbad führte.

Dort bezahlten sie und begaben sich dann in die Umkleide. Zu Angels Freude und Cygnus' Ärger gab es einzelne Kabinen. Doch dafür konnte der Black dann Tom bestaunen, als dieser nur mit seiner Badehose bekleidet aus der Kabine trat. Cygnus sabberte fast, als er diesen überaus gut gebauten Oberkörper sah. Angelus hingegen band sich verärgert die Haare zusammen, bevor er sich Toms Hand schnappte und diesen zu den Schwimmbecken zog, wo auch schon Rubeus, Alexander, Minerva, Sandy und Tanja warteten. Zeitgleich zu den beiden Slytherins kam auch Walpurga an. Die beiden anderen Jungs kamen schon kurz darauf.

»Wir können uns doch hier trennen, oder?«, schnarrte Walpurga auch gleich los.

»Sicher«, zuckte Minerva mit den Schultern. Das sah die Black als ihre Chance und verschwand, um irgendwo in das Wasser zu springen.

»Gehen wir in das heiße Bad, Tanja?«, fragte Sandy. Die Angesprochene nickte, bevor die Weasley zu Minerva sah. »Kommst du mit, Minerva?«

»Nein, ihr könnt ruhig gehen.«

»Dafür komm ich mit«, meinte Alexander. Die Mädchen nickten. »Kommst du auch, Hagrid? Schön. Und du, Alastor?«

»Nein, ich schwimm ein paar Runden.« Kurz darauf standen nur noch Tom, Angel, Minerva und Cygnus leicht verloren auf der Stelle.

»Gehen wir zu den Liegen, Angel?«, fragte der Halbvampir deshalb seinen Geliebten. Dieser nickte zustimmend, bevor sie sich umdrehten und zu dem kleinen, gartenähnlichen Paradies stiefelten, wo es haufenweise leicht versteckte Liegen gab – wenn man der Information des Bademeisters glauben durfte.

»Wartet, Jungs!«, rief Minerva und eilte ihnen hinterher. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sich Cygnus nach einem letzten Blick auf Tom zu seiner Schwester verkrümelte. Er musste jetzt endlich über seinen Schatten springen und Walpurga um Rat fragen, sonst wäre das mit dem hübschen Schwarzhaarigen vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Dass es bereits seit einem Monat zu spät war, wollte er einfach nicht einsehen. _Er_ hatte es in drei Jahren nicht gepackt, Toms Herz zu erobern und da konnte es nie und nimmer sein, dass dieser blonde Schönling es in ein paar Wochen geschafft hatte. Das war einfach unmöglich!


	27. Minervas Erkenntnis

**Vorwort:**

SORRY! Ich weiß, ich bin schrecklich. Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen. Ich bin einfach nich früher fertig geworden und es tut mir auch leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist... In letzter Zeit bin ich etwas im Schreibstress... Noch mal, tut mir Leid! Aber jetzt will ich noch zwei unregestrierten Lesern ihre Reviews beantworten:

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Legende:

»Gerede«

Gedanken

::Parsel::

[AdA: Meine Kommentare

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Minervas Erkenntnis**

Schon bald kamen Minerva, Angelus und Tom bei dem kleinen Gartenparadies an. Dort fanden sie drei freie Liegen an einem, von Pflanzen versteckten, Ort und machten es sich auf diesen bequem.

»Warum bist du uns gefolgt, McGonagall?«, erkundigte sich der Slytherinerbe nach einiger Zeit. Das Mädchen sah auf.

»Bist du sauer? Wolltest vermutlich alleine mit deinem Schatz sein, oder?«

»Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.«

»Und du meine nicht.«

»Es geht dich weder etwas an, ob ich sauer bin, noch was ich vorhatte.«

»Soll ich jetzt Mitleid haben, weil du von der bösen, bösen Gryffindor bei deinem Plan gestört worden bist?«, schnarrte das Mädchen. Angel verdrehte entnervt seine Augen und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Arme. Er versuchte, die Streitenden auszublenden, was aber schwieriger war als es sich anhörte. Und aus genau diesem Grund drehte er sich um und sprang mit Schwung von seiner Liege auf. Nacheinander funkelte er Minerva und Tom böse an, welche beide verblüfft zu ihm aufblinzelten. Wenigstens hielten sie jetzt den Mund.

»Könntet ihr die Höflichkeit besitzen, einfach mal still zu sein? Bitte?«, knurrte er mühsam beherrscht. Na toll, jetzt hatte er Kopfschmerzen.

»Ähm...«, sagte Minerva intelligent. Obwohl der Schwarzhaarige nichts sagte, sah er im Moment genauso dumm aus der Wäsche.

»Nix Ähm´, sondern Ja, Angel´! Ihr geht mir dermaßen auf den Sack, dass ich jetzt Kopfschmerzen habe! Wie kann man nur so... so... so NERVIG sein!?«, brachte Angel raus und verschob sofort den Gedanken, dass Draco Malfoy und er sich auch immer so verhalten hatten.

»Naja...wir... also...«, stammelte die Gryffindor, bevor sie wütend zu Tom schaute. »Sag doch auch mal was, Riddle!« Dieser machte den Mund auf, um ihr eine gepfefferte Antwort zu geben – es konnte ja nicht sein, dass sie ihm Befehle erteilen wollte! –, wurde jedoch von einer lauten Stimme davon abgehalten.

»STOP! Kein Streit! Du, Minerva, wirst Tom jetzt bei seinem Vornamen nennen und du, mein Schatz, wirst dasselbe bei ihr machen! Haben wir uns verstanden?« Der Zeitreisende bekam keine Antwort. »McGonagall! Riddle!«

Der Halbvampir, welcher wusste, dass sein kleiner Liebling nur seinen Nachnamen benutzte, wenn er auch wirklich wütend war, nickte schnell. Das letzte, das er jetzt wollte, war Sexverbot oder etwas in der Richtung. Und er war sich absolut sicher, dass Angelus es ihm im Notfall androhen würde... mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er es auch durchziehen würde.

Bedrohlich drehte sich der Zeitreisende zu Minerva um. »Und jetzt du!«

»Warum sollte ich?«

»Weil Tom und ich dann mit Sandy und Tanja die Zimmer tauschen!«

»Das würdest du nicht wirklich tun, oder?«, quietschte die Gryffindor und sprang auf. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie zu dem Slytherin.

»Doch«, war die schlichte Antwort. Die beiden bemerkten nicht, wie Toms Augen zu funkeln anfingen. Dieser hoffte, dass Minerva ihn weiterhin mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach. Er hatte es tausendmal lieber, wenn er mit Angel alleine in einem Raum schlafen durfte. Doch etwas störte seine dreckigen Gedanken... die Runespoor und Talia...

Mist..., dachte der Halbvampir innerlich schwer seufzend.

»Okay, okay, ich nenne dein Schätzchen ja...« Das Mädchen würgte kurz. »...Tom.«

Fröhlich klatschte der Blonde in die Hände und ließ sich wieder auf seine Liege fallen. »Wunderbar... Da wir das ja jetzt geklärt haben, hätte ich gerne eine Massage.« Als der Langhaarige in zwei Augenpaare blickte, die ihn gelangweilt und desinteressiert ansahen, erkannte er, dass er die Massage vergessen konnte.

Wie fies...

---

Nach einer Stunde wurden es den drei Schülern dann doch langweilig, weshalb sie beschlossen, dass zu tun, weshalb sie überhaupt hier waren. Sie begaben sich zu dem großen Außenbecken und stiegen hinein. Das Wasser war wärmer, als das große Schwimmbecken in der Halle, in welchem man Bahnen schwimmen konnte.

Angelus tauchte unter und besah sich die zwei Paar strampelnden Beine, während er überlegte, wer sein Opfer sein sollte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und schwamm zu den zierlicheren Beinen, die er dann mit einem Ruck nach unten zog. An der Wasseroberfläche hörte Tom seine Mitschülerin laut quietschen und drehte sich zu ihr um, nur war da niemand mehr. Er konnte nur Blubberblasen erkennen, doch als er seinen Liebling nicht fand, lachte er los. Wenigstens war er nicht der Arme gewesen, den Angel auserkoren hatte.

»Ah!«, schrie der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich, bevor er Wasser in die Nasenlöcher bekam und sich erschrocken zu den grinsenden Teenagern umdrehte, die sich innerlich halb tot lachten. Minerva und Angelus schlugen sich in die Hände, ehe sie vor dem wütenden Halbvampir Reißaus nahmen und schnell an die Oberfläche schwammen, wo sie dann lachend weiter paddelten. Ein fluchender Tom folgte ihnen.

Der Erbe Slytherins bekam schon nach kurzer Zeit Minerva zu fassen, die er am Knöchel zu sich zog und kurz tunkte, bevor er weiter seinem Schatz folgte. Die lachende McGonagall ignorierte er dabei völlig. Doch leider war der Zeitreisende ein wunderbarer Schwimmer, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass er über das Wasser herrschte und dieses ihn beinahe ohne sein Zutun vorwärts brachte. Nicht, dass er nicht wie ein normaler Mensch schwamm, das wäre dann doch ein wenig auffällig.

»Halt an, Angel!«, rief Tom und schluckte dabei etwas Wasser. Hustend schwamm er weiterhin hinter dem Blonden hinterher.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit konnte der Halbvampir ihn dann endlich einholen. Er war zwar sichtlich erschöpft, dennoch hatte er es geschafft. Er packte den Fuß des Zeitreisenden und tauchte unter, wobei er seinen Geliebten natürlich mitzog. Er drehte sich um und ließ ihn los, bevor er nach dessen Hand schnappte und ihn ganz zu sich zog. Angelus ließ es geschehen, immerhin hatte sich sein Liebling eine Belohnung verdient, wie er fand. Und aus diesem Grund wehrte er sich auch nicht, als Tom ihn küsste, vielmehr genoss er es. Während sie auf den Beckenboden sanken, öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Zopf seines Kusspartners und ließ seine Hand durch die Haarpracht wandern. Er liebte es, Angels Haare zu berühren, zu streicheln und einfach zu fühlen, wie sanft sie durch seine Hand glitten. Wegen Sauerstoffmangels strampelten sie sich wieder nach oben. Dort erkannten sie, wie nötig er gewesen war, da sie gierig nach Luft schnappten. Kichernd tauchte Minerva neben ihnen auf.

»Was habt ihr denn da unten getrieben?«, grinste sie unschuldig. »Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr hoch.«

Um nicht antworten zu müssen, nahm Tom endlich wieder seine Hände von dem Blonden und stürzte sich auf die Gryffindor, welche völlig unvorbereitet unter das Wasser gezogen wurde. Angelus grinste und sah sich in dem ziemlich leeren Schwimmbecken um. Sie hatten Glück, dass es noch mittags war. Spätestens um vier Uhr würde hier bestimmt die Hölle los sein.

»Nexima!« Angel drehte sich um, neugierig, wer ihn gerufen hatte. Er erblickte Sandy und Tanja, welche beide wie wild winkten, ehe sie kopfüber in das Wasser sprangen. Der Langhaarige verkniff es sich, ihnen entgegen zu rufen, dass sie so nicht in dieses Becken springen durften, was ein Schild – es hatte nur einen Meter entfernt von den Mädchen gehangen – auch aussagte. Der Todesengel wusste, dass sie ihn nur verwirrt anstarren würden. Wer erwartete auch, dass ein Slytherin sie auf Muggelregel – selbst wenn es nur in einem Schwimmbad war – hinweisen würde? Eben.

Zuerst tauchte Tanja vor ihm auf, doch keine Sekunde später schoss auch Sandy aus dem Wasser.

»Hey, Mädels. Na, wo habt ihr die Gryffindors gelassen?«

»Du meinst, außer mir?«, fragte Sandy grinsend. Stirnrunzelnd nickte der Langhaarige. Seit wann war das Mädchen so... offen und frech ihm gegenüber? Er hatte sie für schüchtern gehalten... Als er an die Zwillinge, Fred und George, dachte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Vielleicht waren sie ja direkt miteinander verwandt.

»Wissen wir nicht. Wir haben sie in der Cafeteria verloren« antwortete die Weasley und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Angelus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Es gibt hier eine Cafeteria?«

»Ja. Nicht gewusst? Wir können ja später hin. Sag mal, Nexima, wo sind denn die Anderen?«

Der Todesengel sah sie kurz verwirrt an, bevor ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass Tom und Minerva immer noch unter Wasser waren. Das waren sie im Übrigen seit fünf Minuten! Erschrocken drehte er sich in die Richtung, wo der Slytherin das Mädchen unter Wasser gezogen hatte, doch ein Platschen aus seiner linken Richtung ließ ihn dort hinsehen. Seufzend stellte er fest, dass die beiden immer noch um die Herrschaft kämpften, jedoch in kurzen Zeitabständen auftauchten und sich dann wieder gegeneinander tunkten. Wobei Tom eindeutig mehr Siegespunkte kassierte. Beruhigt drehte er sich wieder zu den Mädchen um, die beide auf den Punkt starrten, an dem ihre Gryffindorfreundin gerade getunkt worden war.

»Wo diese beiden Nervensägen sind, wisst ihr ja jetzt. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wo sich die Blacks rumlungern«, gestand er ihnen nachdenklich.

»Ist doch egal, solange sie weit weg von uns sind«, meinte Sandy. Tanja nickte leicht, was Angelus durchaus verstehen konnte. Er selbst war froh, dass er vor allem Cygnus' Visage im Moment nicht sehen musste. Walpurga war noch einigermaßen zu ertragen – sie ließ sich so leicht erpressen –, aber dieser Abklatsch eines Slytherins würde sich an seinen – halbnackten, wohlgemerkt – Tommy ranmachen. Für ihn war das die Hölle pur, aber diese Vollidiot wollte ja nicht einsehen, dass Tom nichts für ihn empfand, außer vielleicht Freundschaft. Er musste es ihm noch irgendwie beibringen. Die Frage war nur, wie?

»Nexima?«, riss Tanja ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Wortlos deutete sie hinter ihn. Nichts ahnend drehte er sich um und ehe er sich versah, war er wieder unter Wasser. Wenigstens hatte ihm der Halbvampir – denn um ihn handelte es sich bei dem Attentäter – genug Zeit gelassen, Luft zu schnappen. Grinsend wurde er betrachtet, was ihn leicht schmollen ließ. Doch dies verschwand wieder, als er von Tom umarmt wurde. Er liebte es, so sanft umarmt zu werden. Er war viel zu wenig umarmt worden, als dass er dies nicht genießen konnte. Und er wusste, dass es bei seinem Geliebten nicht anders war.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm ihn an der Hand, bevor sie gemeinsam hinter eine Ecke verschwanden, wo die Mädchen – und auch sonst niemand – sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Dort tauchten sie wieder auf. Fragend wurde der Halbvampir angesehen.

»Ich wollte nur ein paar Minuten mit dir allein verbringen. Es ist nervig, dauernd McGonagall um sich zu haben«, erklärte dieser leichthin und beugte sich vor, um die verführerischen Lippen zu küssen. Angelus ließ sich sofort darauf ein, doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden hörten sie Stimmen, die sich über etwas stritten, wobei Tom seinen Namen hörte. Genervt löste er den Kuss und linste um die Ecke, was ihm der Blonde auch gleich nach tat. Sie entdeckten Cygnus und Minerva, welche sich lautstark darüber unterhielten, ob es den Black etwas anging oder nicht, wo Tom und Angelus waren.

»Halt die Klappe, Black! Du musst nicht schon wieder wie ein Hündchen Riddle hinterher laufen! Siehst du denn nicht ein, dass du nur noch nervst?«, keifte in diesem Moment die Gryffindor. Sandy, Tanja und auch die hinzugekommene Walpurga hielten sich raus und schwammen stumm neben den Streitenden. Angelus feuerte Minerva innerlich an.

»Das geht dich nichts an, McGonagall! Und jetzt sag mir, wo Tom ist! Ich habe ein Recht, es zu erfahren!«, schnarrte Cygnus zurück. Der Zeitreisende ballte die Fäuste und war kurz davor, den Black unter das Wasser zu ziehen und ihn ersäufen zu lassen. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Ach ja? Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts. Und woher nimmst du dir das Recht?«, lachte Minerva spöttisch.

»Ich habe es einfach! Und jetzt rück endlich mit den Information raus, Schlampe!«

»Schlampe?!«, rief Minerva empört raus. Cygnus lächelte triumphierend.

»Ja, Schlampe. Das bist du doch für Nexima, oder etwa nicht?«

Tom, welcher die kochende Wut seines Geliebten praktisch fühlen konnte, beschloss, dass es Zeit zum Eingreifen war. Auch wenn er dies zutiefst bedauerte. Er schwamm voraus und bemerkte, dass Angelus ihm folgte. Das Wasser um ihn herum wurde zunehmend wärmer. Er wusste, dass der Langhaarige kurz davor war, eine dumme Tat zu begehen.

»Du solltest darauf achten, was du sagst, Cygnus«, wehte die ruhige Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. Synchron drehten sich alle zu den beiden Jungen um, außer Minerva, welche wie erstarrt auf der Stelle schwamm und Cygnus anstarrte. Doch dann hatte sie endlich den Schock dieses Satzes überwunden und kniff die Augen zusammen, um eine Beleidigung zurück zu pfeffern. Sie wurde allerdings schon im Voraus von dem Black unterbrochen, welcher sie jedoch keines weiteren Blickes würdigte.

»Tom! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden! Ich suche dich schon seit einiger Zeit«, lächelte Cygnus sanft.

»Tatsächlich? Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?«

»Einfach so...«, murmelte Cygnus leicht verunsichert. Er hatte den eisigen Unterton nicht überhört. Das konnte man gar nicht.

»Einfach so? Na wunderbar«, brummte Tom unzufrieden. Er hätte wenigstens fünf Minuten mit Angelus _alleine_ verbringen können, aber nein, Cygnus musste ja auftauchen. Langsam ging auch ihm der Black auf die Nerven. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten und begegnete Angelus mörderisch funkelnden Smaragden. Er ahnte schon schlimmes. Doch diese schlechte Vorahnung wurde zerstört, als der Blonde wortlos an den Rand schwamm und sich aus dem Becken hievte. Unter den verwirrten – und zufriedenen – Blicken ging er wieder in die Schwimmhalle.

»Angel?«, rief Tom ihn nach und bekam nicht einmal die kleinste Reaktion dafür, dass Angel ihn gehört haben könnte. »Angel!« Wieder nichts. Fluchend schwamm auch Tom an den Beckenrand und stieg aus dem Wasser.

»Tom, wo willst du hin?«, fragte Cygnus und schwamm ihm nach.

»Was denkst du denn, wo ich hin will?«, fauchte der Halbvampir.

»Willst du Nexima folgen?«

»Ja, will ich.«

»Ich komm mit.« Der Black machte schon Anstalten, ebenfalls aus dem Wasser zu steigen, doch wurde er von einer kalten Stimme unterbrochen.

»Du bleibst hier, Cygnus«, sagte der Slytherinerbe eisig. »Wegen dir ist Angelus erst sauer geworden. Sieh verdammt noch mal endlich ein, dass ich weder von dir, noch von irgendjemand Anderem etwas will. Ihr seid für mich nur irgendwelche Menschen. Ich bin mit Angel zusammen und das letzte, was ich vorhabe, ist ihn zu betrügen oder gar zu verlassen! Ich liebe ihn und damit Schluss. Wenn du es immer noch nicht kapierst, dann ist unsere Freundschaft hiermit beendet.« Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf das geschockte Gesicht des Blacks und die verblüfften seiner Mitschüler zu werfen, eilte Tom in die Schwimmhalle und ließ seine Rubine durch diese huschen, welche schon gefüllter war als vor einer Stunde. Wo sollte er mit dem Suchen anfangen?

Er wollte schon nach rechts gehen, als ihm blonde, lange Haare auffielen, die gerade hinter einer Ecke verschwanden. Er drehte sich in die Richtung und eilte ohne lang zu überlegen dem blonden Haarschopf nach. Wenn er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, waren dort die langen Haare gewesen. Und auch wenn sie den halben Hintern verdeckt hatten, _diesen_ würde er unter tausend anderen erkennen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schlitterte um die Ecke und fand vor sich eine Treppe, die er hinauf stieg. Dabei warf er nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Schild, wo Cafeteria´ drauf stand. Oben angekommen warf er nur einen kurzen Blick auf die vielen Tische und die Theke, wo man Essen und Trinken bekam. Vielmehr klebte sein Blick auf der zierlichen Gestalt des Todesengels, welcher an einem Zweiertisch hockte. Da er an dem Geländer saß, wo man einen guten Blick auf die Schwimmbecken hatte, sah er auch genau dorthin. Somit bemerkte er Tom nicht. Er sah erst auf, als sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte. Doch als er bemerkte, wer sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, wanderten seine Smaragde wieder zu den schwimmenden und lachenden Menschen.

»Was willst du, Tom?«

»Willst du etwa nicht, dass ich bei dir bin?«, erwiderte der Halbvampir.

»Kommt drauf an.«

»Worauf?«

»Ob Black dir folgt oder nicht.«

Tom sah kurz über seine Schulter. »Nein, er folgt mir nicht.«

»Schön.«

»Okay«, seufzte der Größere und lehnte sich vor. »Was genau ist dein Problem? Das ist doch nicht nur, weil Cygnus McGonagall als deine Schlampe bezeichnet hat, oder? Ich meine, wir wissen alle, dass es nicht so ist.« Endlich wandten sich die Augen, die Tom so gerne strahlen sah, zu ihm. Doch im Moment zeigten sie ihm nur, dass sein Geliebter müde war.

»Du hast Recht, es ist nicht nur deshalb, weil Cygnus Minerva als meine Schlampe bezeichnet hat. Es ist vielmehr, dass er sich immer noch an dich ranmacht. Ich meine, merkt er nicht, dass er keine Chance hat? Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Das einzige, was ich immer wieder gerne machen möchte, ist ihm einen schmerzhaften Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen. Aber dann wärst du sauer.«

»Ich habe ihm vorhin gesagt, dass er dieses Anhimmeln lassen soll. Ansonsten ist unsere Freundschaft beendet«, lächelte Tom sanft. Überrascht wurde er angesehen, was ihn lachen ließ. »Was ist? Hast du gedacht, ich mag das?«

»Naja, du hast dich nie beschwert«, grinste der Langhaarige schief.

»Hey, Jungs«, wurden sie plötzlich angesprochen und sahen auf. Sie erblickten Minerva, die lächelnd drei Colaflaschen in der Hand hielt. »Alles wieder klar?«

Während Angelus lächelnd nickte, stöhnte Tom frustriert auf. Das Mädchen ignorierte dies und stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch. »Schön. Dann setz dich mal auf Riddles Schoß, Angelus.«

Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd stand der Zeitreisende auf und setzte sich dann wieder auf Toms Schoß, welcher es jetzt doch gut fand, dass die Gryffindor da war. Glücklich schlang er seine Arme um Angels Bauch und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. Minerva setzte sich auf den nun freien Platz und öffnete ihre Flasche, während sie sich entspannt zurück lehnte und die Anwesenheit der beiden Jungs genoss. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, aber sie konnte sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen, Angelus und sogar Tom nicht mehr um sich herum zu haben. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatten sich beide Slytherins in ihr Herz geschlichen.


	28. Schlafende Schlangen weckt man nicht

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Schlafende Schlangen weckt man nicht**

Nach mehreren Stunden des Vergnügens trafen sich die Schüler der Hogwarts Schule beim Ausgang des Hallenbades. Wie immer teilten sie sich eher unbewusst in kleinere Gruppen auf, als sie zu Minervas Haus liefen. Angelus, Tom und Minerva gingen ganz hinten. Der Erbe Slytherins hatte dabei einen Arm um den Blonden geschlungen, während dieser sich an ihm anlehnte und ebenfalls einen Arm um dessen Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Die Schulsprecherin marschierte friedlich lächelnd neben dem Zeitreisenden.

Einige Zeit später kamen sie endlich bei Minervas Haus an, wo sie dann ihre Badesachen ablegten und wieder im Wohnzimmer aufeinander trafen.

»Und was machen wir jetzt noch? Es ist gerade mal sechs Uhr«, stellte Sandy nach einem Blick auf die Wanduhr fest. Als Minerva antworten wollte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Sie hörten, wie Audrey dort hin lief und die Tür öffnete. Kurz darauf waren fröhliche Stimmen zu vernehmen. Außer der von Audrey waren noch eine tiefe Männerstimme, eine sanfte Frauenstimme und einer hohen Kinderstimme vorhanden. Dazu kam noch, dass ein Hund bellte. Minerva sprang von dem Sessel auf und rannte in den Gang. Etwas bedröppelt blieben ihre Mitschüler zurück.

»RAY!«, kreischte da auch schon die Gryffindor, was Tom zusammen zucken ließ. Die Schüler sahen sich ratlos an, bevor sie sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, daran machten, Minerva zu folgen. Als sie im Gang zur Haustür standen, konnten sie ihre Mitschülerin ausmachen, wie sie einen jungen Mann umarmte. Hinter diesem stand eine blau-grünäugige Frau, deren orangefarbenen Haare bis zur Brust reichten. Sie hatte ein orangehaariges Kleinkind auf dem Arm und ein Hund stand neben ihr.

Doch als dieser die Fremden bemerkte, bellte er laut auf und rannte schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu. Sandy, Tanja und Walpurga wichen zurück. Während Hagrid fasziniert neben Angelus trat, der den großen, schwarzen Hund, der Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Paten hatte, anstarrte. Dieser hüpfte kläffend um sie herum und schien ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Dadurch wurden auch die anderen auf sie aufmerksam und der junge Mann mit den braunen Augen und Haaren ließ Minerva los.

»Kissy, aus!«, sagte der Mann scharf, worauf der Hund noch einmal bellte und danach brav zurück dackelte.

»Raymond, Kamilla, das sind Mitschüler von mir. Sandy Weasley, Tanja Blixen, Walpurga Black, Alastor Moody, Alexander Potter, Cygnus Black, Rubeus Hagrid, Angelus Nexima und Tom Riddle. Leute, das ist mein Bruder, Raymond, meine Schwägerin, Kamilla, meine Nichte, Carolin, und der Hund heißt Kissy«, stellte Minerva einander vor, während sie immer auf die gemeinte Person, beziehungsweise Hündin, zeigte. Die Anwesenden nickten einander freundlich zu, wobei es auch zwei Ausnahmen gab, bevor sich Audrey an ihrem Sohn vorbei drängelte.

»Habt ihr Hunger? Gregor müsste auch gleich da sein«, lächelte sie, bevor sie in die Küche verschwand.

»Sag mal, Minerva, müsstest du nicht in der Schule sein?«, erkundigte sich Raymond, während er die zwei großen Koffer nahm. Es schien ihm nicht schwer zu fallen, was auf den muskulösen Körperbau geschoben werden konnte.

»Projekt«, antwortete das Mädchen, als würde es alles sagen, wobei sie zur Verdeutlichung ihres Missmuts auch noch mit den Augen rollte. Ihr Bruder lachte leise, während dessen Frau schmunzelte.

»Die Kleine ist ja süß«, konnte sich Sandy nicht verkneifen. Sie starrte schon die ganze Zeit auf das Kleinkind in Kamillas Armen, welche fröhlich mit deren Haaren spielte.

»Du kannst sie ja später 'alten, Sandy«, lächelte Kamilla freundlich. Ihr Akzent zeigte deutlich, dass sie Französin war. »Allerdings nur, wenn du sidsd. Isch bin da nosch etwas vorsischtig.«

»Das ist verständlich«, erwiderte die Gryffindor vorfreudig.

»Ich nehme an, dass wir das Gästezimmer bekommen?«, wandte sich Raymond an seine Schwester. Diese nickte. »Dann sollten wir mal hoch gehen und auspacken, Liebling.«

»Du 'ast rescht«, nickte Kamilla. Die beiden gingen mit ihrer Tochter und Kissy die Treppen nach oben. Minerva hingegen scheuchte ihre Mitschüler wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie gelangweilt auf das Essen warteten.

Nach einer halben Stunde rief Audrey sie zum Essen. Sie stiefelten in die Küche und entdeckten dort Raymond, Kamilla, Carolin, Audrey, Kissy und auch Gregor. Der Hund saß brav auf dem Boden, wimmerte aber immer wieder und sah mit einem geübten Hundeblick Raymond an. Doch dieser ignorierte diese Versuche. Kamilla, mit Carolin auf dem Arm, gab dieser auch schon ihr Essen.

»Setzt euch«, wies Audrey ihre Gäste fröhlich an und ließ sich anschließend selber auf den Platz neben Gregor fallen. Das Essen wurde anfangs schweigsam angefangen, bevor sich Minerva schließlich nicht mehr halten konnte und mit ihrem Bruder über dies und das redete. Nach einiger Zeit fanden auch die anderen Schüler ihre Stimmen wieder und quasselten ebenfalls umher, wodurch es doch noch recht lustig wurde.

Am späten Abend schlurften die Hogwartsschüler müde in ihre Zimmer. Alle außer zwei verstanden sich super mit Raymond und dessen Frau. Doch als Audrey sie dann ins Bett geschickt hatte, hatten sie nicht genörgelt und sich auf die Socken gemacht.

Tom und Cygnus legten sich, ausgezogen bis auf die Schlafhosen, in ihre Betten. Minerva und Walpurga fielen ebenfalls müde in ihre Betten. Sie bedeckten sich jedoch schnell, damit auch keiner der Jungs die dadurch entblößten Stellen betrachten konnten. Ihre Nachthemden waren etwas kurz, da es eine warme Nacht war und Minerva sogar das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Angelus ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken und drückte sich nah an den Halbvampir, der einen Arm um ihn schlang. Dabei küsste er ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Minerva, die sich gerade bewegt hatte, um das einzig brennende Licht – ihre Nachttischlampe – auszuschalten, belächelte das Bild, ehe sie die Lampe ausknipste.

»Gute Nacht, Jungs«, murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit eher zu sich selbst, als zu den beiden Slytherins. Wusste sie doch, dass sie zu leise gesprochen hatte und abgesehen davon dürften ihre Gäste bestimmt schon schlafen, so ruhig wie es war. Umso mehr war sie überrascht, als Tom, der anscheinend doch nicht schlief, ihr schläfrig eine Antwort gab.

»Gute Nacht, Minerva.«

Und sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie musste lächeln.

---

»LOS! RAUS AUS DEN FEDERN!«, ertönte eine schrille Stimme in Minervas Zimmer. Die momentanen Bewohner schreckten alle erschrocken aus dem Schlaf und saßen halb im Bett. Wobei Angelus und Tom sich die Köpfe anschlugen, worauf beide aufstöhnten. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen blickten sie zu der Tür, wo Sandy stand und sie anstrahlte. Dabei ließ sie jedoch Cygnus und Walpurga aus.

Minerva warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker und ließ sich stöhnend wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen. »Sandy! Es ist sieben Uhr!«

»Wissen wir«, offenbarte Alexander schmunzelnd und trat neben die Weasley. Hinter ihm standen Alastor, Tanja und ein halb schlafender Hagrid. Alle waren bereits fertig angezogen.

»Und weshalb habt ihr uns dann geweckt, Potter?«, schnarrte Tom wütend.

»Schon vergessen, dass wir heute in den Freizeitpark wollten?«, warf Alastor grinsend ein.

»Wer hat das gesagt?«, kam Walpurgas Stimme schläfrig zu den Anderen herüber geweht, worauf sie sich zu ihr umdrehten. Das Mädchen hatte sich bereits wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihnen umgedreht.

»Wir«, antwortete Tanja freundlicherweise.

»Wer ist 'wir'«, erkundigte sich Cygnus mürrisch.

»Alex, Alastor, Hagrid, Tanja und ich«, flötete das rothaarige Mädchen und hüpfte zu dem Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzureißen. Da das Fenster bereits offen war, wehte ein kühler, aber angenehmer, Lufthauch in das Zimmer.

»Und was ist mit uns?«, murmelte Angelus und rieb sich über die Augen, ehe er Tom mit sich zurück auf die Matratze zog und sich an ihn schmiegte.

»Zählt nicht«, sagte der Moody fest. Der Todesengel streckte eine Hand aus dem Bett, tastete nach seiner Hose, die er gestern auf den Stuhl gelegt hatte, der neben dem Bett stand, und fand sie schließlich auch. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und Alastor anfunkelte. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste, was Olivia Hornby widerfahren war. Hogwarts war schließlich _die_ Gerüchteküche.

Der Zeitreisende hob seinen Arm und zielte auf Alastor, welcher sofort herum wirbelte. Doch leider kam er nicht mehr dazu, das Zimmer zu verlassen, in das er und seine Mitschüler während des Gesprächs getreten waren. /_Levicorpus_!/

Minerva, Tanja und Sandy quiekten erschrocken auf, als Alastor aufkreischend an einem unsichtbaren Seil nach oben gezogen wurde. Da dieses sich um seinen linken Fuß gewickelt hatte, schwebte er logischerweise auch kopfüber in der Luft. Walpurga drehte sich um, um den Grund für den Lärm zu erfahren und grinste verächtlich, als sie Alastors Position bemerkte.

»NEXIMA! LASS MICH _SOFORT_ RUNTER!«, schrie Alastor sauer. Doch der Todesengel kuschelte sich lediglich an seinen Geliebten, welcher grinsend die Augen schloss.

»NEXIMA! LASS! MICH! _SOFORT_! _RUNTER_!« Angelus seufzte leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter, der ihm liebevoll durch die Haare strich. Die Mädchen und die anderen Jungs sahen still dabei zu. Zum einen kannte niemand den Gegenspruch und zum anderen wollten sie nicht genau so enden, wie der Gryffindor. Einzig Minerva war sich sicher, dass Angelus niemand außer Alastor – und sicherlich auch Cygnus – in diesem Haus kopfüber in der Luft hängen ließ.

»_ANGELUS DIAMOND NEXIMA! LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!_«, wurde das schwarzhaarige Gryffindormädchen von der kreischenden Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Während Angelus ein weiteres Mal wohlig aufseufzte – Toms Hände streichelten gerade seinen Rücken – knurrte Walpurga genervt auf und zog ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab. Sie zielte auf Alastor, der noch nichts von seinem Glück wusste, da er einzig Angelus anfunkelte und anschrie.

»_Silencio_!«, fauchte Walpurga und sah dabei zu, wie Alastor einen Moment immer noch den Mund bewegte, anscheinend wollte er damit Worte formen. Nur brachte er dabei keinen Ton über die Lippen, was ihn ärgerlich die Arme rudern ließ, um sich so zu drehen, dass er die Black anfunkeln konnte. Dass er dabei mehr lächerlich, als bedrohlich oder gar Angst einflössend aussah, schien er nicht zu bemerken.

»Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich deine Gegenwart angenehm finde, Walpurga«, sagte Angelus in die Stille hinein. Die Black sagte daraufhin nichts. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

»Was ist nun mit dem Freizeitpark?«, wagte Sandy leise zu fragen. Sie sah kurz zu Alastor, bevor sie mutig Minerva, Tom, Cygnus, Walpurga und zuletzt Angelus in die Augen schaute. In dem Moment, als Angelus den Gryffindor an die Decke gehext hatte, hatte sie an Hagrids Worte zu zweifeln begonnen. Und dabei hatte sie ihm wirklich geglaubt. Doch das war naiv gewesen, wie sie nun feststellte. Slytherin blieb Slytherin. Und nichts konnte das ändern.

»Da wir ja nun sowieso schon wach sind, finde ich, dass wir auch gut gehen können«, meinte Minerva und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, bevor sie die Decke zurück schlug und aufstand. Sie suchte sich Kleidung aus dem Schrank, bevor sie in Richtung der Tür ging. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin stoppte sie und sah zu Angelus, der schon wieder eingedöst war. Tom schien nicht einmal daran denken, seinen Geliebten zu wecken. Seufzend lief sie zu Angelus' Koffer und kramte in seinem Koffer herum, ohne auf die verwirrten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zu achten. Tom, welcher ahnte, was die Gryffindor suchte, erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas, was Minerva schlecht bekommen könnte. Deswegen räusperte er sich.

»Ähm... McGo-... Minerva? Vielleicht solltest du das lassen«, riet er.

Sie warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. »Bei Merlin, Tom, ich habe nicht vor, Angel etwas zu stehlen. Ich such nur Kleidung, die er gleich anziehen kann. Verdammt, hat der Junge keine Hemden, die _nicht_ das Hogwartszeichen auf der Brust haben?«

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte der Rotäugige trocken. »Aber du solltest es trotzdem lassen. Und im Übrigen hat er drei Hemden, irgendwo ganz unten.«

»Meinst du das?«, fragte Minerva kritisch und hob das slytheringrüne Hemd hoch.

»Ja, unter anderem. Da muss noch ein weißes und ein schwarzes sein.«

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und griff wieder in den Koffer.

::Verzieh dich!::

»Iieh!«, kreischte Minerva erschrocken und sprang nach hinten. Drei Schlangenköpfe tauchten unter einer schwarzen Boxershort und einem weißem Hemd hervor. Sechs Augen blickten Minerva spöttisch an.

::Nein, wie niedlich sie ist.::

::Ja, eine richtige Schlangenfreundin.::

::Ob sie so gut schmeckt, wie sie riecht?::

::Wir essen doch gar keine Menschen, Criticus.::

::Wir können sie ja nicht einmal schlucken.::

::Ich weiß. Aber wenn uns jemand einen Finger abtrennt, packen wir das.::

::Mir wird von Blut schlecht.::

::Du bist eine Schlange. Ich hab noch nie von einer Schlange gehört, der von Blut schlecht wird.::

::Was für ein Weichei du doch bist, Somniator.::

::Schnauze. Und ich weiß gar nicht, wo das Problem ist. Wir müssen doch sowieso nie Blut sehen, um zu fressen. Wir verschlingen unsere Beute doch ganz.::

::Ich will jetzt mal kosten.::

::Das würde ich lieber lassen, Criticus.::

::Warum sollte ich, du planendes Genie?::

::Weil Angels Hand zuckt.::

::Dann hat er eben einen schlechten Schlaf.::

::Sie zuckt in die Richtung seines Zauberstabes.::

Moliri hatte Recht. Angel war, seit er das Zischen vernommen hatte, wach und seine Hand wanderte unaufhörlich zu seinem Zauberstab.

::Wir sollten wieder in Deckung gehen, findet ihr nicht?::, erkundete sich der planende Kopf, worauf er zwei schnelle Nicken bekam. Kurz darauf waren die drei Köpfe in dem Berg von Klamotten wieder verschwunden.

»War das... eine Schlange?«, flüsterte Sandy geschockt.

»Ja«, konnte man Angels Stimme aus dessen Richtung vernehmen. Der Todesengel richtete sich auf, steckte sich gähnend, ehe er die Decke wegschlug und vor sich hernuschelnd aufstand. Tom war sicher, etwas wie '... blöde Schlange... ganz schlechtes Timing... strohdumm... Rache... scheiß Lehrer...' vernehmen zu können.

»Hättest du mich nicht warnen können?«, fauchte ihn Minerva an.

»Ich bin erst aufgewacht, als ich das Zischen gehört habe, Minerva. Tom hätte dich ja warnen können.«

Daraufhin sah sie zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der abwehrend die Hände hoch hob und sich nun ebenfalls erhob. »Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen. Dein Problem.«

»Bei Gryffindor...«, murmelte die Weasley immer noch unter Schock stehend. »Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass dir Professor Iroshima diese Schlange gegeben hat.«

»Ich hab's verdrängt«, knurrte Alastor. Angelus sah zu ihm hoch.

»Hast du etwas gesagt, Deckenlampe?«, spöttelte er grinsend.

»Du kannst reden, Alastor?«, fragte Hagrid erstaunt. »Wie hast du das gemacht?«

»Ich hab den Spruch von ihm genommen«, lachte der Blonde leise und trat vor den Gryffindor.

»Wann denn?«, wollte Tanja stirnrunzelnd wissen.

»Als ihr auf die Runespoor geachtet habt«, log der junge Mann und tätschelte grinsend Alastors Wange, der nach Angelus mit seinen Fäusten schlug. Doch dieser wich ihnen geschickt aus und knuffte den molligen Jungen in die Wange. »Na na na, wir wollen doch nicht gewalttätig werden? Ich sag dir was, Moody. Wenn du heute mit mir in eine Achterbahn meiner Wahl gehst, werde ich dir den Spruch verraten.«

»Warum sollte ich dir das glauben? Du bist ein Slytherin!«

»Stimmt«, meinte Angel und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du musst entscheiden, ob du das Risiko eingehst und einen klasse Zauber lernen willst, oder ob du, nun ja, als Feigling dastehen willst. Deine Entscheidung.« Der Zeitreisende schwang seinen Zauberstab und ging zu seinem Koffer zurück. Dabei kümmerte er sich nicht darum, ob Alastor auch auf den Beinen aufkam.

»Wenn ich den Spruch wissen will, brauch ihr nur Hornby fragen«, schnarrte Alastor, als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen hatte.

»Nein«, lachte Angel und warf ihm über seine Schultern einen Blick zu, bevor er in seinem Koffer ein langärmliges Shirt, eine Jeans und eine dünne Jacke. Er erblickte Talia und lächelte sanft, als er bemerkte, dass sie schlief und von der Runespoor mit der Schwanzspitze geschützt wurde. Dann drehte er sich wieder um, damit er seine Antwort beenden konnte. »Den, den ich angewandt habe, kann man nur selbst rückgängig machen. Den von Hornby konnte auch ich aufheben, obwohl ich ihn nicht gesprochen habe. Frag Blixen. Sie hat versucht, dir zu helfen.«

»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte das Mädchen überrascht. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie jemand bemerkt hatte. Grinsend zeigte der Langhaarige auf den Schrankspiegel gegenüber Tanja. Sie sah, dass sie genau auf die Stelle blicken konnte, an dem zuvor Angelus gelegen hatte. »Oh.«


	29. Von Liebestunneln und Achterbahnen

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Von Liebestunneln und Achterbahnen**

Zur Mittagszeit kamen die jungen Zauberer und Hexen im Freizeitpark an. Es war nicht besonders voll, was wohl daran lag, dass viele Erwachsene arbeiten mussten und die Kinder zur Schule gingen.

»Also«, sagte Alexander fröhlich und drehte sich zu seinen Mitschülern um. »Was machen wir zuerst?«

»Wie wäre es mit trennen?«, murrte Walpurga.

»Ganz schlechte Idee«, fauchte Minerva.

»Ach und warum?«, giftete die Slytherin zurück.

»Wenn wir uns trennen, Black, finden wir uns vielleicht nicht wieder!«

»Kein großes Risiko«, grinste die Black vorfreudig, bevor sie sich umdrehte. »Ich geh dann mal.«

Tom, an dem sie vorbei lief, packte sie an ihrem Kragen. »Hier geblieben, Walpurga. Wenn wir dich verlieren, bist nicht nur du dran, sondern auch wir. Also lass uns erst einen Treffpunkt ausmachen, wo wir uns in fünf Stunden treffen können.«

»Klasse Idee!«, flötete Cygnus. Der Riddle warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. Selbst Angelus konnte da nicht mithalten, der Cygnus wie ein Werwolf ansah, der sein Rudel verteidigte.

»Einen Moment«, bat Minerva und flitzte zu einem Kiosk, der in ihrer Nähe stand. Dort kaufte sie zehn Karten, die den gesamten Freizeitpark samt Beschriftungen zeigten. Sie gab jedem eine.

»Und wo sollen wir uns dann treffen?«, wollte Alastor wissen.

»In diesem Restaurant«, bestimmte die McGonagall und zeigte auf das gemalte Gebäude.

»In fünf Stunden?«, versicherte sich Walpurga. Minerva nickte.

»Bis dann.« Walpurga krallte sich ihren Bruder und schleifte ihn durch die Menschenmasse, Richtung irgendeiner Attraktion.

»Kommst du mit uns, Minerva?«, fragte Sandy, während sie auf Tanja und sich selbst zeigte.

»Entschuldige, aber nein«, seufzte die Angesprochene, bevor sie plötzlich grinste und Sandy schelmisch zuzwinkerte. »Ich werde Angel und Tom begleiten, sie sind doch so fasziniert von mir.«

»Träum weiter!«, zischte der Halbvampir und schnappte sich Angels Handgelenk. Keine Sekunde später stürmte er mit seinem Geliebten weg. Wohin war ihm egal, solang diese nervende Gryffindor ihnen nicht folgte.

»Hey!«, rief eben diese ihnen hinterher. Dann knurrte sie auf. »Fein, wie ihr wollt. ALEXANDER! Beweg dich!«

»Wa... Wie bitte?«, rief der Potter Minerva hinterher, die schon zur Verfolgung ansetzte.

»BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN UND KOMM!« Alexander konnte gar nicht anders, als seine Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und seiner Mitschülerin zu folgen. Dabei ließ er vier Teenager recht bedröppelt zurück.

»Tom! Hör auf, so zu zerren!«, protestierte Angelus und wackelte zur Verdeutlichung mit seinem Handgelenk.

»Ich zerre nicht!«

»Doch! Und jetzt halt an!« Der Todesengel blieb abrupt stehen und riss sich so erfolgreich los. »Minerva folgt uns ja nicht einmal.«

»Ach?«, fragte der Halbvampir spöttisch und zeigte hinter seinen Geliebten. »Und was ist dann das?«

Angel drehte sich um und erkannte sofort die rennende Gryffindor, welche selbst von ihren Ellenbogen Gebrauch machte, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen zu stoßen. »Oh.«

»Ja, oh«, murrte Tom und drehte sich nach links, um einen Unterschlupf zu finden. Allerdings war da nur ein Riesenrad. Wenn sie da einsteigen würden, könnte Minerva einfach unten auf sie warten und dann wäre das ganze Rennen umsonst gewesen.

»DA SIND SIE, ALEX! DIE KRIEG ICH!«

Gehetzt schnappte sich der Erbe Slytherins Angels Arm und zog in einfach nach rechts. Ohne auf das Schild, das über dem Eingang des rosarot bemalten Gebäudes hing, zu achten, eilte durch den Eingang. Doch als er drinnen war, blieb er stehen. Skeptisch besah er sich die Wände, die mit Herzchen bemalt worden waren. Sie waren in einer Art Tunnel und gegenüber von ihnen standen zwei Männer, die gerade vergnügt miteinander plauderten. Doch als sie die Jugendlichen entdeckten, grinsten sie und legten einen Schalter um. Sofort dämpfte sich das Licht.

»Herzlich willkommen. Wo ihr seid, wisst ihr ja. Kommt nur«, rief der eine Mann und winkte sie zu sich. Da sie nicht zurück konnten, folgten sie der Aufforderung. Sie konnten erkennen, wie einer der Männer Angelus seine Hand hinhielt, die dieser verwirrt annahm. Dann wurde er zu dem Mann gezogen und bemerkte gleich darauf, dass vor ihnen Wasser war und dazu ein mit weichen Kissen gepolstertes Boot, das wie ein Schwan aussah, auf diesem lag. Der Mann führte den Todesengel und half ihm in das Boot.

Der andere Mann berührte Toms Schulter und führte ihn ebenfalls durch die Dunkelheit zum Boot. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der Halbvampir auch durch die fast Schwärze alles erkennen konnte und äußerst misstrauisch den Mann beobachtete, der seinen Geliebten zu den Booten geführt hatte. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder starrte er Angelus tatsächlich fasziniert an?

»Steig bitte ein«, bat der Mann Tom, der ihn her geführt hatte. Der Halbvampir wollte sich gerade zu dem Zeitreisenden setzen, als er noch einmal eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Er sah nach hinten und erkannte denjenigen, der seinen Freund angeschmachtet hatte. Denn das dies der Fall war, war für Tom so sicher wie seine guten Noten in der Schule.

»Was?!«, fauchte er deshalb barsch. Doch der Mann hatte seinen unfreundlichen Ton anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt.

»Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du ein richtiger Glückspilz bist. Deine Freundin ist wirklich wunderschön. Soviel Glück hätte ich auch gern.« Tom starrte ihn verdattert an. Dann wurde ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter geklopft, weshalb er sein Gleichgewicht verlor und ins das Boot stolperte. Es wurde wieder ein Schalter umgelegt und das Schwanenboot setzte sich in Bewegung. Es fuhr mit den beiden jungen Männern durch einen Tunnel, der zwar recht dunkel war, doch die Wänden waren mit rosa, leuchtende Herzchen, Frauen und Männer, die sich küssten und allerlei sonstiger Kitsch bemalt. Das Gemalte schien von innen heraus zu leuchten.

»Wo sind wir eigentlich, Tom?«, fragte Angelus und starrte eines dieser kitschigen Herzchen an. Als er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich zu seinem Geliebten um. Dieser saß bedröppelt auf den Kissen und glotzte blöd vor sich hin.

»Tom?« Angelus kam näher und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Dadurch wurde dieser aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah auf und starrte den Todesengel an, bevor er plötzlich breit grinste.

»Komm mal bitte, Schatz«, flötete er und zog den Blonden zu sich. Er lehnte sich an das Boot und positionierte den Langhaarigen so, dass dieser mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lag.

»Tom? Geht's dir g-...« Angelus stoppte. Seine Hand zuckte. »_Was tust du da?!_«

»Ich will nur testen, ob der Mann recht hatte«, kicherte der Riddle.

»Du willst nur testen, ob der Mann Recht hatte? Welcher Mann, bitteschön?«, fauchte Angel.

»Na der Typ, der dich an der Hand zu diesem dämlichen Boot hier geführt hat.«

»Und was hat der gesagt?«

Tom räusperte sich. »Ich zitiere: Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du ein richtiger Glückspilz bist. Deine Freundin ist wirklich wunderschön. Soviel Glück hätte ich auch gern.«

Der Blonde kniff die Augen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. »Er hat gedacht, ich wäre ein _Mädchen_?!«

»Sieht so aus.«

»UND DESHALB BEGRABSCHST DU MICH AN DER BRUST?!«, fauchte der Todesengel und wischte die fremden Hände von besagtem Körperteil.

»Ich kann es auch hier nachprüfen«, schmunzelte der Halbvampir und griff seinem Freund in den Schritt.

»Pfoten weg! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich einen Schwanz hab!« Tom lachte nur und legte seine Arme um Angels Brust, damit er ihn näher an sich ziehen konnte. Er vergrub seine Nase in den blonden Haaren, die so angenehm rochen. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wonach. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus Pfirsich und grünen Äpfeln. Der Riddle schloss seine Augen und seufzte glücklich auf.

»Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?«, fragte Angelus leise. Sein Ärger war verraucht, als ihn Tom näher an sich gezogen hatte. Er genoss das Gefühl, an einer starken Brust zu lehnen.

»Keine Ahnung. Aber abgesehen von der Form des Bootes und diesem ganzen Kitsch an den Wänden ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht.« Angel nickte nur. Sie bogen ab und es wurde deutlich heller. Doch das Gemalte an de Wänden änderte sich nicht. Ein paar Minuten später sahen sie, dass wieder zwei Männer vor einer Art Ankerplatz auf sie warteten. Das Boot hielt an, ließ Tom und Angelus aussteigen und fuhr dann, nachdem einer der Männer auf einen Knopf gedrückt hatte, weiter. Sie nickten den beiden zu, die zurück nickten und dann zusahen, dass sie aus dem Tunnel kamen. Schon bald waren sie aus dem Ausgang getreten.

»Ist das nicht schön? Wir sind aus diesem Tunnel draußen und keine Minerva McGonagall ist in Sicht. Ah, was für eine Wohltat«, grinste Tom zufrieden.

»Wohltat, hm?«, hörte er keine Sekunde später hinter sich und wirbelte herum.

»Du schon wieder!«

»Problem damit?«, giftete Minerva zurück. Alexander, der hinter ihr stand, scharrte unsicher mit dem Fuß auf dem Kies.

»Oh ja, sogar ein ganz großes!«, fauchte der Halbvampir zurück.

»Pech!«

»Schon vergessen, dass ihr nicht mehr streiten wolltet?«, warf der Blonde gereizt ein.

»Von 'wollen' kann hier gar nicht die Rede sein. Du hast das bestimmt«, schnaubte die Gryffindor. Angelus seufzte und nahm Toms Hand, bevor er Minerva seinen Arm anbot. Zögernd hakte sie sich bei ihm ein. Der Langhaarige sah zu dem Potter.

»Kommst du? Wir gehen jetzt in die höchste Achterbahn, die dieser Freizeitpark zu bieten hat«, grinste er verschmitzt. Alexander trat, nach einigem Zögern, neben seine Gryffindorfreundin.

Angel zog seinen Freund und Minerva neben sich her, während Alexander friedlich neben der McGonagall lief und sich neugierig umsah.

»Ähm, Angel?«

»Was ist, Minerva?«

»Willst du wirklich... also, ich meine... Hast du wirklich vor, mit der besten Achterbahn zu fahren?«, informierte sich die Schwarzhaarige nervös.

»Natürlich. Tom und ich haben das schon vor, seit wir von dem Freizeitpark erfahren haben«, grinste Angel breit. Der Halbvampir sah ihn verwirrt an.

»Achso«, murmelte Minerva.

Nach einigem Suchen, fanden sie schließlich eine große Achterbahn. Angelus pfiff begeistert, Tom sah skeptisch aus, Alexander vorfreudig und Minerva ungewöhnlich blass.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Alexander sie besorgt.

»Ja, ich meine, nein, ich meine... Ich warte hier auf euch.«

»Höhenangst, meine Liebe?«, grinste der Riddle breit.

»Nein! Ich... mag nur diese Kurven nicht...«

»Aha.« Der Schwarzhaarige sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch er beließ es dabei.

»Dann warte hier, wir fahren eine Runde«, sagte Angelus und packte sich seine beiden Mitschüler, bevor er sie zu der Warteschlange zerrte. Sie mussten zwar fünf Minuten warten, bevor sie dran kamen, doch das war es vor allem Angel und Alexander wert. Sie stiegen ein, klappten die Sicherheitsbügel runter und warteten, dass es losging. Und das passierte schon nach kurzer Zeit. Alexander und Angel lachten fröhlich, während sie Loopings entlang fuhren, es steil nach unten und dann wieder nach oben ging. Tom hingegen klammerte sich wie erstarrt an die Bügel.

Nach einer für den Halbvampir unendlichen Zeit hielten die Karren endlich an. Er stolperte erleichtert aus dem Monsterding und eilte zu Minerva, die es sich währenddessen an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, der zu einer Art Eisladen neben der Achterbahn stand. Amüsiert betrachtete sie sein grünes Gesicht.

»Nie wieder!«, nuschelte er erschöpft und bestellte sich bei einer vorbei laufenden Kellnerin einen Eiskaffee.

»Und, wie war's?«, grinste die McGonagall breit.

»Einfach wunderbar«, schnaubte Tom sarkastisch. Angelus ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen, während Alexander sich neben Minerva setzte. Beide sahen recht enttäuscht aus.

»Es hätte ruhig länger dauern können«, murmelte der Jüngste in ihrer Runde nieder geschlagen. Angelus nickte seufzend.

»Ihr seid doch krank!«, stöhnte der Riddle und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken, die er auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte.

»Nein, wir haben nur mehr Durchhaltevermögen«, grinste Angel und wuschelte seinem Geliebten durch die schwarze Haarpracht.

»Pah, Durchhaltevermögen«, nuschelte der Halbvampir undeutlich. Die Kellnerin kam an und hielt Tom den Eiskaffee hin. Gerade wollte sie ihn freundlich auf sich aufmerksam machen, als ihr der Blonde den Becher aus der Hand nahm und sie angrinste.

»Dankeschön. Ich geb's ihm, wenn ihm nicht mehr schlecht ist.« Er kramte in Toms Hosentasche nach dem benötigten Geld und überreichte es ihr, worauf sie freundlich lächelte und danach wieder verschwand. Angelus nahm sich den Löffel, der im Becher steckte, und löffelte das Vanilleeis. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und nahm den Eiskaffee mit, während er seine Augen über die Menschenmenge schweifen ließ. Seine Lippen schnappten nach dem Röhrchen, das er auch erwischte und schlürfte dann zufrieden den Kaffee.

Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte Angel ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht, worauf er ein Freudenlaut von sich gab, den Becher des Eiskaffees auf den Tisch stellte und zu den vorbei laufenden Menschen flitzte. Nun hob Tom seinen Kopf an und sah müde zu seinem Geliebten, der an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Mürrisch stellte er fest, dass dieses Ziel Alastor war.

»Moody! Wie geht's dir denn so?«, flötete Angelus und hakte sich bei dem Gryffindor ein. Dieser sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

»Was willst du, Nexima?«, wollte Alastor misstrauisch wissen.

»Erinnerst du dich an mein Angebot? Du fährst mit mir die Achterbahn meiner Wahl und ich zeige dir, wie der Zauber geht.«

»Und welche Achterbahn?«, fragte Alastor nach kurzer Zeit, in der er überlegt hatte. Angelus grinste breit, während er hinter sich zeigte. »Ich verzichte auf den Zauber.«

Angelus zog einen Schmollmund. »Ach, Moody, bitte! Tom ist schon mit mir gefahren und jetzt ist ihm schlecht. Und ich dachte, wenigstens einer ist ein richtiger Mann... Anscheinend hab ich mich da geirrt.«

»Ich hab's mir anders überlegt! Wir fahren!«, bestimmte Alastor keine Minute später. Hagrid, der neben ihm stand, sah ihn erstaunt über die plötzliche Meinungsänderung an. Angelus hingegen drehte sich fröhlich zu der Achterbahn und grinste breit. Er liebte seine Slytherinseite! Schnell schnappte er sich Alastor, bevor es sich dieser anders überlegen konnte und zog ihn zu der Achterbahn.

Hagrid sah sich um und bemerkte seine Mitschüler, die an dem Tisch saßen und dem Langhaarigen hinterher blickten. Er setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Alexander und sah neugierig zu dem Riddle, der ziemlich schadenfroh aussah.

Hagrid gab sich ein Ruck und öffnete seinen Mund, um neugierig seine Frage zu stellen. »War die Achterbahn wirklich so schlimm?«

Rubine trafen auf dunkle Augen und Hagrid zuckte zusammen. Diese Augen waren ihm unheimlich, auch wenn sie ihm nicht mehr so kalt erschienen, wie vor den Sommerferien. Wenn Angelus in der Nähe war, konnte man sowieso nichts von der früheren Kälte sehen. Doch wenn dieser nicht da war, konnte er sehen, dass Tom trotz allem ein Slytherin war. Und genau das war es, was ihn so sehr verwunderte. Wie schaffte es ein einzelner Mensch einen anderen so sehr zu verändern? Und dass der Schwarzhaarige sich verändert hatte, hatte Hagrid schon bald bemerkt.

»Es war nicht sehr angenehm. Aber wie du siehst, hab ich es überlebt. Warum?« Toms Stimme riss Hagrid aus seinen Gedanken und wieder zuckte er zusammen, bevor er sich an seine eigene Frage erinnerte.

»Angelus sagte, dass dir schlecht ist und dass er gedacht hat, dass wenigstens einer ein richtiger Mann ist«, erzählte Hagrid und zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Kurz war es still, bevor Tom laut lachte. Er nahm es seinem Geliebten nicht übel, dass er so etwas gesagt hatte und ihn praktisch lächerlich gemacht hatte. Eher amüsierte es ihn, dass Angel es gesagt hatte, um Alastor dazu zu bringen, sich beweisen zu wollen. Und dass er selbst nachher etwas zu lachen hatte, trug auch einen Teil zu seinem Lachen bei. Langsam ebbte sein Lachen ab. Er grinste schief, als er die schiefen Blick bemerkte, die Minerva und Alexander ihm zuwarfen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er seinen Eisbecher nahm und an dem Röhrchen saugte. Er machte einen Schluck, dann noch einen... und dann kamen Schlürfgeräusche, die ihn in den Becher sehen ließen. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er bemerkte, dass das Eis fehlte und der Kaffee jetzt ebenfalls weg war.

»Dieser Satansbraten!«, fluchte er und stellte den Becher mit einem leisen Knall auf den Tisch. Dann winkte er eine Kellnerin zu sich. »Einen Eiskaffee bitte.« Tom sah zur Achterbahn.

Gerade hielt die Karre an, aus der Alastor und Angelus stiegen. Alastor war noch grüner ihm Gesicht, als er selbst es gewesen war. Angel hingegen strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Der Halbvampir schluckte seine Schimpftirade hinunter, die er Angelus gerade entgegen schleudern wollte. Sein blonder Schönling setzte sich glücklich neben ihn und nahm sich einen Schluck aus dem Eisbecher, den die Kellnerin gerade Tom geben wollte. Der Riddle bestellte sich noch einen und sah zu, wie Alastor in das Innere der Eisdiele eilte. Ohne Zweifel suchte er eine Toilette.

Tom bemerkte einen Körper, der sich an ihn lehnte und dann einen Kopf, der auf seiner Schulter landete. Er sah zu seiner rechten Seite und lächelte leicht, als er Angel zufrieden lächeln sah. Er streichelte ihm über den Kopf, nahm dann den Eiskaffee der Kellnerin ab und zahlte, bevor er näher an Angels Stuhl rückte und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte.


	30. Tanjas Zuhause

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Tanjas Zuhause**

Am nächsten Morgen mussten die Hogwartsschüler schon früh aufstehen. Sie wuschen sich und putzte ihre Zähne, bevor sie in die Küche gingen und von Audrey an den Tisch befördert wurden. Recht schweigsam nahmen sie das Frühstück zu sich. Da weder Gregor, Raymond, Carolin oder die Hündin schon wach waren, redete auch sonst niemand.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, standen sie auf und holten ihre Koffer, um ihm Wohnzimmer auf den Lehrer zu warten, der sie zu Tanjas Familie bringen würden. Am gestrigen Abend hatten sie einen Brief enthalten, in dem die Uhrzeit genannt wurde, wann sie ihren Professor im Wohnzimmer treffen würden. Zu ihrem Leidwesen war das sehr früh.

»Sagt mal... Habt ihr schon mit den Berichten angefangen?«, fragte Minerva plötzlich und sah die anderen an. Jeder schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich auch nicht.«

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, gab es einen leisen Knall, worauf Professor Dumbledore im Raum stand. Er lächelte alle freundlich an.

»Guten Morgen, meine Lieben. Sind Sie bereit, aufzubrechen?«

»Haben wir denn eine Wahl?«, schnarrte Walpurga.

»Nein, Miss Black, ich fürchte nicht. In ein paar Minuten wird sich der Portschlüssel aktivieren.«

Minerva ging zu ihrer Mutter, die geduldig im Türrahmen stand, und umarmte sie. »Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, Mum.«

»Ja, bis dann, mein Schatz. Mach keinen Unsinn«, lächelte Audrey und umarmte ihre Tochter.

»Ich mache nie Unsinn.«

»Ich weiß. Ich hab mich nur an den Satz gewöhnt. Musste ich immer bei deinem Bruder anwenden«, grinste die Frau und ließ ihre Tochter los. Minerva folgte ihren Mitschülern, die schon einen Kreis geschlossen hatten und bereits ihre Hände auf der alten Zeitung hatten, die Dumbledore in die Mitte hielt. Sie quetschte sich neben Angelus und Hagrid, ehe auch sie die Zeitung anfasste. Bevor die unangenehme Reise begann, verabschiedeten sich auch ihre Mitschüler von Audrey, die lächelnd das gleiche tat. Dann spürten die Hexen und Zauberer einen Ruck unter ihren Bauchnabeln und wurden in die Welt der Farbenstrudel gerissen.

Einen Augenblick später standen sie in einem Zimmer, das luxuriös eingerichtet war. Ein wahnsinnig großes Himmelbett, teuer aussehende Möbel, kunstvolle Bilder, schöne Blumen in fein verarbeiteten Vasen, protzige Decken-, Steh- und Tischlampen, helle Vorhänge und Wände, große Fenster mit wunderbarer Aussicht und einem großen Balkon. Eine Tür führte in einen angrenzenden Raum, der sicherlich ein riesiges Badezimmer war.

»Wir sind...«, fing Minerva an, brach jedoch ab. Sie schluckte und probierte es ein weiteres Mal: »Wir sind... also... ich meine... Sind wir... Sind wir wirklich...«

»Was McGonagall fragen will«, unterbrach Walpurga und drehte sich zu Tanja. »Wo zum Teufel sind wir, Blixen?«

»In meinem Zimmer«, antwortete die Ravenclaw leicht lächelnd.

»In deinem Zimmer?«, echote Alastor verblüfft. »Wie sieht dann das Haus aus?«

»Wir haben kein Haus. Nur ein Hotel. Und ein paar weitere...« Tanja runzelte die Stirn. »Eigentlich ist es eine richtige Hotelkette.« Ihre Mitschüler starrten sie nur sprachlos an.

»Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch viel Spaß«, lächelte Dumbledore freundlich.

»Moment!«, hielt Angelus ihn auf. Fragend wurde er von seinem Professor angesehen. Etwas nervös stellte er seinen Koffer ab und schob sein T-Shirt über den Bauch. Keine Sekunde später konnten die Hogwartsschüler und der Lehrer eine dreiköpfige Schlange ausmachen.

»Können Sie die Runespoor Iroshima geben, Professor? Ich will wirklich nicht eine Schlange in einem Hotel halten und ich bin mir sicher, Tanjas Eltern würden genauso wenig erfreut darüber sein«, erklärte der Todesengel. Kurz überlegte Albus, bevor er nickte und Angel die Schlange abnahm, die ihn wütend anfunkelte. Doch das ignorierte er geflissentlich. Nicht, dass er die Schlange nicht mochte – okay, manchmal würde er sie am liebsten verfluchen, doch im nächsten Moment mochte er sie wieder, da sie irgendwas liebes tat –, aber eine Schlange in einem Hotel war einfach nur unmöglich und zum Teil unverantwortlich. Mal ganz davon zu schweigen, wenn sie jemand mal zufällig mit allen drei Köpfen sah.

»Dann auf Wiedersehen. Ach und Mr. Nexima?«

»Ja?«, grinste der Zeitreisende. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, was jetzt kam.

»Es heißt _Professor_ Iroshima.« Im nächsten Augenblick war Dumbledore appariert. Angel begann zu lachen, während ihn seine Mitschüler verwirrt ansahen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, grinste er sie schief an.

»Das war ein Insider«, erklärte er. Sie nickten verstehend.

»Und jetzt?«, wollte Sandy wissen.

»Jetzt gehen wir zu meinem Vater«, seufzte Tanja und lief zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie und trat auf den Gang, der mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegt worden war, bevor sie ihre Mitschüler zu sich winkte. Brav dackelten diese zu ihr, ließen jedoch ihre Koffer wo sie waren. Die Muggelgeborene führte ihre Mitschüler zu einem Lift, wo sie auf einen Knopf drückte und dann geduldig auf den Aufzug wartete.

»Habt ihr nicht so etwas wie eine eigene Wohnung? Also, ich meine, eine Wohnung in der ihr alle wohnt?«, fragte Minerva neugierig.

»Dieses Stockwerk ist eigentlich so etwas wie unsere Wohnung. Ein Hotelzimmer ist so gesagt unser Wohnzimmer. Ansonsten hat jeder seine eigene fast Suite. Nur bei meinen Eltern sind es noch eine Küche und ein Arbeitszimmer, bei meinen Geschwistern und mir sind es nur die Bade- und Schlafzimmer. Ich denke, ihr bekommt alle eine kleine Suite. Aber da müssen wir noch meinen Vater fragen.«

Der Fahrstuhl kam an und sie stiegen ein, bevor Tanja ein weiteres Mal auf einen Knopf drückte und sie nach unten fuhren.

Als sie im Eingangsbereich ankamen, öffneten sich die Türen und sie gingen zur Rezeption. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein junger, braunhaariger Mann, der Tanja verblüfft anstarrte.

»Miss Blixen! Was machen Sie denn hier? Sollten Sie nicht in der Schule sein?« Er stockte. »Wann sind Sie den angekommen, dass Sie von dem Stockwerk Ihrer Familie hier runter fahren?«

»Das ist nicht so wichtig, John. Wo sind denn meine Eltern?«, lächelte Tanja.

»Ihr Vater ist im Büro und Ihre Mutter ist in der Küche.«

»Vielen Dank.« Die Ravenclaw führte ihre Mitschüler zu einer Tür, die hinter dem Tresen war und klopfte ein. Nach einem »Herein!« öffnete sie die Tür und ließ sie hinter ihr eintreten, bevor sie die Tür schloss. Hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß ein Mann Anfang vierzig. Seine Haare waren kurz geschnitten und braun, ebenso seine Augen. Als er aufstand, erkannten die Schüler, dass er um die 1,80 Meter groß sein musste. Sein Körper war leicht muskulös und sein Gesicht war hübsch. Er trug einen teuer aussehenden, schwarzen Anzug.

»Tanja!«, lächelte er erfreut und eilte zu seiner Tochter, um sie zu umarmen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, als er sie auch schon wieder los ließ. »Ich bin froh, dich wieder zu sehen. Wer sind denn deine Freunde?«

Tanja stellte sie nacheinander vor und zeigte dann auf ihren Vater. »Leute, das ist mein Dad.« Der Mann lächelte freundlich und schüttelte jedem einmal die Hand. Danach wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter.

»Du solltest auch zu deiner Mutter gehen, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie ist in der Küche.«

»Ich weiß, Dad.«

»Gut. Dein Bruder ist mit seinen Freunden am Pool und deine Schwester ist mit ihren Freunden einkaufen.«

»Wie auch immer, Dad. Wo können meine Freunde schlafen?«

Mr. Blixen ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein Blatt Papier zu sich. »Der vierte Stock ist vollkommen frei. Ihr könnt euch dort einnisten.«

»Danke. Kommt«, sagte Tanja und führte die schweigsamen Hexen und Zauberer wieder zum Lift, wo sie in ihr Zimmer fuhren, die Koffer holten und dann in den vierten Stock gingen.

»Also, hier sind zehn Zimmer frei. Sucht euch aus, in welches ihr wollt.«

»Ich nehm das hier«, gab Minerva bekannt und ging nach links, um die erste Tür zu öffnen und rein zu gehen. Doch kurz darauf streckte sie ihren Kopf wie aus dem Zimmer. »Treffen wir uns nachher?«

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in einer Stunde hier im Gang treffen?«, fragte Sandy. Sie erhielt mehrfaches Nicken.

»Na dann... Bis später«, sagte die McGonagall und verschwand wieder in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Angelus lief zu der Tür neben Minervas Zimmer und öffnete sie. Er sah kurz in den Raum und drehte sich dann leicht um, damit er Tom ansehen konnte.

»Das Bett ist ziemlich groß. Teilen wir uns ein Zimmer?«

»Aber gerne doch«, grinste der Halbvampir und eilte zu seinem Geliebten, um ihn ins Zimmer zu schieben und anschließend die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Die verdatterten Blicke seiner Mitschüler ignorierte er dabei gekonnt. Tom stellte seinen Koffer ab, bevor er Angel von hinten umarmte.

»Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben immerhin noch eine Stunde Zeit«, hauchte er verführerisch in das Ohr seines Freundes.

»Weiß nicht, schlag was vor«, schnurrte Angelus. Grinsend ließ der Halbvampir seine Hand nach unten wandern, Richtung dem kleinen Hintern. Er fing an, ihn sanft zu massieren und erntete dafür ein leises Stöhnen. Über diese Tatsache höchst erfreut, lenkte er seine Hand nach vorne.

»Angel? Tom? Hallo? Ich will hier raus!«

Tom stöhnte frustriert auf, als er die weinerliche Stimme Talias hörte. Langsam glaubte er, dass irgendein Gott etwas gegen ihn hatte. Warum durfte er seinen Freund nicht einfach von allen unbemerkt vernaschen? Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann!

»Wir setzen das noch fort, okay?«, lächelte Angelus sanft und drehte sich in der Umarmung, damit er seinen Freund zärtlich küssen konnte.

»Hey! Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid! Bitte, holt mich hier raus! Hier ist es so dunkel und gruselig!«, meckerte Talia weiter.

Der Todesengel seufzte und schälte sich aus der Umarmung, bevor er sich vor seinen Koffer kniete und ihn öffnete. Sofort flitzte Talia in die Luft und flatterte erst einmal durch den riesigen Raum, der hell und genauso luxuriös eingerichtet war wie Tanjas Zimmer.

»Zufrieden?«, schnarrte Tom verärgert. Sofort stoppte die Fee und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

»Hab ich was falsch gemacht?«, wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Der Halbvampir seufzte nur und winkte ab, sagte aber nichts dazu.

»Wow! Guckt euch das an!«, rief Angel und starrte entzückt in das Badezimmer, welches er gerade geöffnet hatte. Neugierig kamen seine zwei Mitbewohner zu ihm. Das Bad war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt worden, ein großer und fein verzierter Spiegel hing über dem ungewöhnlich großen Waschbecken. Die Dusche war riesig und die Tür war so, dass man nach innen und außen nur verschwommen eine Person wahrnehmen konnte. Doch das, was Angelus am besten gefiel, war die Badewanne. Sie war groß genug für zwei Personen, allerdings müssten diese etwas zusammen rücken.

»Sag mal«, lächelte der Todesengel unschuldig und schlang seine Arme um Toms Hüfte. »Lust auf ein Bad?«

Der Riddle grinste breit. Das letzte Mal, als sie zusammen gebadet hatten, hatte es sehr viel... Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht würde es ja gleich eine Wiederholung geben... Tom sah zu Talia. »Kleines, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?«

»Gerne«, nickte diese.

»Richtest du uns Kleidung hin? Wir müssen schon seit vier Tagen ununterbrochen mit diesen Idioten zusammen etwas unternehmen. Das stresst ganz schön. Also... macht es dir was aus, wenn wir baden und uns entspannen?«

»Nein, überhaupt nicht! Aber wie soll ich eure Kleidung tragen und ich weiß ja nicht einmal, welche Teile ihr anziehen wollt«, merkte Talia unsicher an.

»Ach was, du schaffst das schon. Und wir vertrauen deinem Geschmack, also bis später«, grinste Tom und machte die Tür vor der Nase Talias zu. Diese starrte das Holz kurz an, bevor sie ihre Schultern straffte und zu Angelus Koffer flatterte. Sie würde das packen, immerhin wollte sie Tom nicht enttäuschen.

»War das nicht ein bisschen fies?«, fragte Angel und schälte sich aus seinen Klamotten.

»Fies?«, echote Tom verblüfft und legte seine Hose auf einen Hocker, der wohl extra dafür da war, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte. »Das findest du fies? Wenn du Walpurga, Moody oder mich verarschst ist das nicht fies, aber wenn ich Talia loswerden will, um etwas mit dir unternehmen zu können ist das fies? Komische Einstellung, die du da hast.«

»Ich verarsch euch doch gar nicht«, schmollte der Zeitreisende.

»Ach, findest du?«, schnarrte der Slytherinerbe, während er seine Boxer auf den Hocker warf und anschließend seinen nackten Freund umarmte. Dabei schob er ihn mit kleinen Schritten zur Badewanne, deren Hahn sie schon aufgedreht hatten.

»Ja, finde ich«, antwortete der Todesengel überzeugt.

»Na dann... Findest du das auch fies?«, wollte der Riddle wissen, bevor er Angel hoch hob und ihn in die Badewanne warf. Zum Glück war diese so breit, dass sich der Blonde nirgends anschlug und dementsprechend schmollend wieder aus dem Wasser auf tauchte und Tom nur beleidigt anfunkelte, anstatt wütend.

»Ja, Tommy, das war mehr als nur fies.«

Kopfschüttelnd stieg Tom hinter seinem Geliebten in die Wanne und lehnte sich an, ehe er den Hahn ausdrehte und dann Angelus an seine Brust zog. Mittlerweile war das Wasser hoch genug, so dass es den Todesengel, der nun mehr zwischen Toms Beinen lag als saß, bis zum Hals reichte.

Der Halbvampir fing an, seinen Freund an dessen Seite auf und ab zu streicheln, bevor er auch noch dazu überging, ihm federleichte Küssen in den Nacken zu hauchen.

»Schlag dir den Gedanken mal ganz schnell aus deinem hübschen Kopf«, murmelte Angelus, seufzte allerdings genüsslich auf.

»Welchen Gedanken?«, fragte Tom scheinheilig gegen den zum Küssen verlockenden Hals.

»Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Schatz.«

»Tatsächlich?«

»Ja. Du weißt ganz genau, wo du mich streicheln musst, damit ich erregt werde. Ich will mich wirklich entspannen, weißt du.«

Tom seufzte und ließ von Angels Seite ab, um ihn zu umarmen. Es stimmte, er wusste, dass sein Freund bei Behandlung an seinen Seiten langsam, aber sicher, hart wurde. Zwar nicht schnell, aber immerhin.

»Es gibt nichts, was mehr entspannen könnte, als Sex«, versuchte es der Slytherinerbe noch einmal.

»Doch. Zum Beispiel, wenn man in einer Badewanne mit warmen Wasser liegt und von dem, den man am meisten liebt, einfach nur fest gehalten wird. Das ist mehr als nur entspannend«, antwortete der Blonde schmunzelnd.

Tom seufzte. »Nimm doch ein bisschen Rücksicht auf mich. Ich bin ein hormongesteuert Teenager, Süßer.«

»Ich doch auch. Aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, um unsere Hormone auszuleben. Wir können ja anfangen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind.«

»Ist das ein Versprechen?«

»Natürlich. Wir haben ja den Raum der Wünsche.«

»Stimmt«, grinste der Ältere dreckig und gab sich damit zufrieden. Sein Freund hatte Recht, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.

Nachdem ihnen ein schneller Zauberspruch gesagt hatte, dass ihre Zeit um war, stiegen sie murrend aus der Wanne. Tom grummelte, als er bemerkte, dass seine Haut runzlig geworden war, Angels hingegen nur minimal. Der Todesengel grinste ihn daraufhin entwaffnend an. Schnaubend wandte sich der Halbvampir ab und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sein Geliebter eines der Wesen war, dem Wasser so gesagt aufs Wort hörte.

Als sie sich jeweils ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen hatten, öffneten sie die Tür und gingen in ihr Hotelzimmer. Sie hielten nach Talia Ausschau, die sie dann nach einigen Momenten auch fanden. Mühsam krabbelte sie unter einer Jeanshose hervor und erstarrte, als sie die beiden Jungs bemerkte.

»Tom! Angel! Es tut mir Leid, ich hab nur das da geschafft! Mir fehlen noch die Hosen«, schniefte sie herzzerreißend und deutete auf einen Kleidungshaufen, der nach näherem Hinsehen aus einem Paar weißen und einem Paar schwarzen Socken bestand, so wie zwei T-Shirts. Das eine war bunt, das andere weiß. Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich an.

»Du ziehst das bunte an. Ist sowieso deins, ich hatte, hab und werde auch nie ein quietschbuntes Kleidungsstück in meinem Schrank aufnehmen«, sagte Tom, schnappte sich das weiße T-Shirt und zog es sich über, bevor er die schwarzen Socken anzog. Schmollend streifte sich der Todesengel das bunte T-Shirt über. Er mochte es selber nicht, es war nur ein Geschenk von Mrs. Weasley gewesen.

»Und danke, Talia. Du hast einen guten Geschmack«, grinste der Halbvampir die Fee an, welche strahlend zu ihm flatterte und sich auf seine Schulter setzte.

»Wirklich? Danke!«

Schmunzelnd suchte sich Tom eine Boxershort und zog sie an, bevor er auch eine seinem Geliebten zu warf. Anschließend zog er sich eine lockere Jeans an und wartete dann auf dem Bett sitzend auf seinen Freund, welcher vor seinem Koffer saß und sich eine Hose suchte. Schließlich hatte er eine gefunden und zog sie an.

»Zieh sie aus«, befahl Tom nach einer kurzen Musterung.

»Warum?«, wollte Angel erstaunt wissen und drehte sich um, damit er seinen Freund ansehen konnte. Dieser sah finster aus der Wäsche.

»Erstens, sie sitzt auf deiner Hüfte. Zweitens, sie zeigt, wenn du sitzt, mehr als verdeckt. Und drittens, darin sitzt man dein Arsch viel zu gut.«

»Na und? Mir gefällt sie«, antwortete der Blonde trotzig.

»Mir auch. Aber nur, wenn wir alleine sind.« Dabei ließ Tom seine Rubine noch einmal über Angels Beine gleiten. Die Hose saß, nach seinem Geschmack, wirklich viel zu tief und sie war so eng, dass man ihn sich nackt mehr als nur gut vorstellen konnte. Vor allem den Hintern, der verdammt gut zur Geltung kam. Dass sie schwarz war und das grundsätzlich Toms Lieblingsfarbe war, neben slytheringrün versteht sich, half auch nicht bei seinem Versuch, Klein-Tommy auch klein zu lassen.

»Du solltest dir doch ein anderes T-Shirt anziehen, Angel«, meldete sich Talia zu Wort. »Das bunte T-Shirt passt nicht zu der Hose.«

»Findest du?«, seufzte der Langhaarige. »Dann muss ich mir ein anderes suchen.«

Tom schnaubte und stand auf, während Talia zu einem der Kissen flog und es sich darauf bequem machte. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.

Nachdem sich Angel ein dunkelblaues Shirt übergestreift hatte, verließ er mit dem Riddle die Wohnung und wartete auf dem Gang auf seine Mitschüler. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass in fünf Minuten die Stunde um war.

»Du hast doch aus dem Grund die Hose angezogen, oder? Damit Talia wieder ihre Meinung ändert«, sagte der Halbvampir plötzlich und sah ihn trocken an. Angelus grinste nur unschuldig.


	31. Strandbesuch

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Strandbesuch**

Nach ein paar Minuten traten Sandy, Alastor, Hagrid, Alexander und die beiden Blacks aus ihren Zimmern. Jeder stockte kurz, als sie Angelus erblickten, welcher es jedoch ignorierte. Toms Mine hingegen wurde immer düsterer. Schließlich kam Minerva ebenfalls aus ihrem Zimmer und wie die anderen auch, ließ sie zuerst einmal ihre Augen über Angels Figur wandern, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

»Hat es einen Grund, warum du so was heißes anziehst?«, fragte sie im Plauderton, während sie sich scheinbar gelassen neben ihn stellte.

»Nein«, lächelte der Todesengel unschuldig. Das Schnauben von Tom überhörte er gekonnt.

»Aha«, meinte die McGonagall alles andere als überzeugt. »Also wirklich, ich hab gedacht, dass man deinen Anblick im Hallenbad nicht mehr toppen könnte, aber wenn man dich mit nichts außer einer kurzen Hose noch nicht gesehen hat, siehst du so mehr als nur scharf aus. Was sagt dein Liebling dazu?«

Der Zeitreisende grinste sie breit an. »Danke für das Kompliment. Was Tom dazu sagt? Nun, reicht dir dieser Blick nicht aus?«

Schmunzelnd betrachtete sich die Gryffindor die bedrohlich funkelnden Rubine. Tatsächlich sagte der Blick aus, dass jeder, der seinem Freund zu nahe kam, an einem qualvollen Tod sterben würde. Dann blickte sie wieder zu den ausdrucksstarken Smaragden, in denen sie jedes Mal Schalk sehen konnte, selbst wenn der junge Mann wütend war. Schon als sie das erste Mal in diese Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie den Schalk ausmachen und zu der Kategorie 'Gefährlich' stecken können. Gefährlich deswegen, weil diese Seelenspiegel versprachen, jedem, der ihm dumm kam, gehörig einzuheizen. Und zwar im negativsten Sinne des Wortes. Das jedoch nicht durch schmerzhafte Methoden, sondern durch demütigende und vor allem höchste peinliche.

»Stimmt«, grinste sie fröhlich. Bevor der Blonde noch etwas sagen konnte, sprangen die Türen des Aufzugs auf und sie standen Tanja gegenüber, welche mit großen Augen Angelus betrachtete.

»Was hast du denn vor?«, rutschte es aus ihr raus, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

»Nichts«, erklärte der Grünäugige mittlerweile leicht beleidigt.

»Jaah, sicher«, nickte Tanja gedehnt, bevor sie leidend seufzte und zur Seite trat, um ihre Mitschüler in den Lift zu lassen. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf, die Türen schlossen sich und der Aufzug fuhr nach unten. Tanja schielte zu dem blonden Schüler in der engen Hose und dem genauso engen Shirt. Sie hatte zwar noch nie jemanden gesehen, der solche Kleidung trug – hier bestand die Mode aus ganz anderer Bekleidung und sie hatte den Slytherin nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der etwas unmodisches trug – aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er heiß aussah. Und wenn ihre Schwester ihn sah, würde diese bald auf dem Friedhof wohnen. Sie, als Ravenclaw, hatte Toms Blick sofort bemerkt.

»Warum bist du so nervös?«, flüsterte Sandy, nachdem sie sich zu Tanjas Ohr vor gebeugt hatte. »Ist es wegen Nexima?«

»Himmel nein, wenn es nur das wäre«, nuschelte die Ravenclaw undeutlich. Als sie im Eingangsbereich ankamen, sprangen die Türen auf, worauf die Schüler raus traten.

»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Alexander nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie nur unschlüssig herum gestanden hatten.

»Ich für meinen Teil hab Hunger«, gab Alastor bekannt.

»Ich auch«, stimmte Minerva zu und sah sich um. Tanja blickte zu ihren anderen Mitschülern, die zustimmend nickten.

»Dann kommt«, lächelte sie und führte die Jugendliche durch die große Halle, wo der Eingang und der Ausgang des Hotels war, zu einem großen, mit Wänden abgetrennten Restaurant. Es gab viele Tische, die entweder nur für zwei, vier, sechs oder acht Personen gedacht waren. Doch bei den langen, gepolsterten Bänken quetschten sich hier und da auch weitere Gäste des Hotels hin. Im Gesamten war es recht gut besucht, da es noch immer Frühstückszeit war.

Die Hogwartsschüler liefen durch den kleinen Saal – wobei vor allem Angelus verdammt viele Blicke auf sich zog, was Hagrid, Tanja und Sandy ganz nervös machten – und teilten sich schließlich an zwei Tische, die nur von den Lehnen der Bänken getrennt wurden. Angelus, Tom, Walpurga und Cygnus setzten sich an den einen, während sich die restlichen sechs Schüler an einem anderen Tisch nieder ließen.

»Miss Blixen, wie schön Sie gesund und munter anzutreffen«, sagte ein älterer Mann mit sanfter Stimme, der sich zu dem Tisch der Gryffindors und der Ravenclaw begeben hatte. An seiner Kleidung und an dem silbernen Tablett in seiner Hand erkannte man mit einem kurzen Blick, dass es ein Kellner war.

»Hallo Jeffrey«, lächelte Tanja erfreut.

»Was darf ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden servieren?«, fragte Jeffrey höflich. Angelus kam er wie ein Butler vor.

»Was möchtet ihr?«, wandte sich Tanja an ihre Mitschüler. Diese schlugen wie auch Knopfdruck ihre Menükarten auf.

»Ich denke, ich komme nachher wieder«, gab Jeffrey bekannt.

»Ja, das sollten Sie tun«, grinste Tanja entschuldigend. »Aber ich weiß schon, was ich nehme. Bitte bringen Sie mir eine Cola und Lasagne. Oh und ein Salat wäre auch nett.«

»Natürlich«, nickte Jeffrey und lächelte. »Wie immer vegetarisch?«

»Sicher, was sonst?«, lachte Tanja.

Jeffrey lächelte nur, ehe er zu den anderen Hogwartsschüler sah. »Haben Sie schon einen Wunsch, was das Getränk angeht?«

»Ich will Kürbissaft«, sagte Walpurga ohne aufzusehen.

»Verzeihung, Miss, aber wir haben keinen Kürbissaft«, offenbarte Jeffrey etwas verblüfft.

»Ach ja, Entschuldigung, ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die vier da drüben auch zu mir gehören«, wandte Tanja verlegen ein. Jeffrey nickte verstehend.

»Nicht mal Kürbissaft haben die hier, was für ein Saftladen«, murmelte Walpurga empört. Angelus, der neben ihr saß, trat ihr auf ihren Fuß. Hart.

»AU! Was sollte das, Blondie?!«, fauchte sie ihn wütend an.

»Du bist in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel, Black. Benehme dich endlich wie eine Reinblüterin und halt deinen Mund«, gab genannter Blondie in gelangweiltem Ton zurück.

»Ich benehme mich _immer_, wie eine Reinblüterin!«, zischte Walpurga noch empörter.

»Natürlich«, nickte Angelus und wandte seine Smaragde von der Speisekarte ab, um dem Mädchen einen amüsierten Blick zu zuwerfen. Sie plusterte beleidigt ihre Backen auf.

»Ich möchte ein Glas Wasser«, unterbrach Minerva die Black, bevor diese überhaupt erst ihren Mund aufmachen konnte.

»Ganz wie Sie wollen«, nickte Jeffrey und schrieb es auf seinen Block. Anschließend sah er sich wieder an den beiden Tischen um.

»Ich möchte eine Cola«, sagte Sandy lächelnd, was die anderen Gryffindors ebenfalls wollten. Cygnus schloss sich ihnen an, nachdem auch Tom das braune Getränk bestellt hatte.

»Wenn Sie keinen Kürbissaft haben, nehme ich ein Butterbier«, sagte Walpurga.

»Ein... Wie bitte?«, hackte Jeffrey verwirrt nach.

»Sie meinte ein Glas Milch«, grinste Angel. »Und für mich bitte auch Cola.«

Der Mann nickte und verschwand, während sich Walpurga empört zu Angel um drehte.

»_Milch?!_«, zischte sie mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen, bebenden Nasenflügeln und verengten Augen.

»Ja, Milch.« Auf den mordlustigen Blick hin legte er genervt die Karte auf den Tisch und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. »Butterbier, meine Liebe, kennen Muggel nicht. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Sieh die Milch als eine Art Strafe an.«

»Als eine Art Strafe?!«

»Würdest du es bitte lassen, mir nach zu sprechen? Und hör auf mich anzufunkeln!«

»Ich funkle so viel ich will! Du wirst nachher die Milch trinken!«

»Ich denk ja gar nicht dran!«

»Doch!«

»Nein!«

»Doch!«

»Nein!«

»Würdet ihr bitte damit aufhören?«, keifte Minerva. »Die Leute gucken schon! Benehmt euch ein anderes Mal wie Kleinkinder!«

Nach jeweils einem letzten mörderischen Blick drehten sich die beiden Slytherins weg und nahmen wieder ihre Karten in die Hand.

»Das geht doch alles aufs Haus, oder, Blixen?«, unterbrach Walpurga die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte.

»Ja«, antwortete Tanja einsilbig.

»Gut, sehr gut.«

Angel machte seinen Mund auf, um der grinsenden Black gehörig einzuheizen, als Tom ihm eine Hand auf sein Bein legte und ihn damit zum verstummen brachte.

»Lass sie einfach. Wenn sie sich voll frisst, ist es ihre Schuld«, flüsterte der Riddle leise. »Mit ein bisschen Glück wird sie Bauchschmerzen bekommen.«

»Hoffentlich«, nuschelte der Langhaarige.

»Haben Sie sich entschieden?«, fragte Jeffrey freundlich, als er plötzlich neben ihren Tischen stand und ihre Gläser abstellte. Walpurga starrte finster auf ihr Glas. Ihre Mitschüler hingegen nickten und sagten nacheinander, was sie essen wollten.

--

Nach dem Essen beschlossen die Hogwartsschüler, dass sie an den Strand gehen konnten, der nicht weit entfernt von dem Hotel lag. Da es in der Gegend scheinbar Hochsommer war, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, schnappten sich die jungen Zauberer und Hexen ihre Badesachen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Als sie am gut besuchten Strand ankamen, suchten sie sich ein freies Plätzchen und legten ihre Handtücher auf den Sand. Anschließend zogen sie sich bis auf ihre Badeanzüge und Badehosen aus, welche sie schon im Hotel angezogen hatten. Allerdings hatte Angel es sich nicht nehmen lassen, wieder seine wunderbare, enge Hose anzuziehen, was Tom nur weiterhin finster durch die Gegend gucken ließ.

»Ich geh ins Wasser. Kommt jemand mit?«, fragte Sandy aufgeregt und sah sich um. Tanja, Alastor und Hagrid standen auf, bevor sie ihr zum Wasser folgten. Walpurga drehte sich auf den Bauch und döste ein, während Cygnus sich auf die Seite drehte und Tom beobachtete. Dies veranlagte Angel dazu, mit seinem Handtuch näher zu dem Halbvampir zu rutschen und seinen Kopf auf die breite Schulter zu legen. Ein Arm hatte er dabei um Toms Brust geschlungen.

»Nexima? Kann ich dich was fragen?«, sagte Alexander plötzlich und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Blonden. Dieser sah ihn neugierig an, was er als Zustimmung ansah. »Was hast du im Zoo zu meiner Schwester gesagt? Ich meine bei den Schlangen. Sie war danach total aus dem Häuschen.«

»Ein Geheimnis«, lächelte Angelus zufrieden. So wie es aussah, hatte die kleine Potter wirklich nichts gesagt. Eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Dafür war sie einfach zu ehrlich.

»Komm schon. Sie ist meine Schwester, ich hab ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren«, grummelte Alexander leicht beleidigt.

»Bring mir ein besseres Argument«, lachte der Todesengel amüsiert. Alexander schwieg und grübelte angestrengt. Es war doch nicht so schwer, ein Argument zu finden, was den Slytherin umstimmen würde... Oder?

»Wer ist das?«, riss Minerva den Potter aus seinen Gedanken und zeigte zu ihren Mitschülern, wo Tanja plötzlich einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter um den Hals sprang. Das Mädchen war genau so groß wie Tanja und hatte brustlange, blonde Haare. Ihre Gesichtsform hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit Tanjas, allerdings war sie etwas hübscher. Die beiden Mädchen lachten zusammen, bevor Tanja auch noch andere drei Mädchen umarmte.

»Vielleicht ihre Schwester«, vermutete Tom, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Dabei zog er Angelus noch näher an sich, der, mit dem Kopf auf Toms Brust, immer noch die Mädchen betrachtete. Er blinzelte überrascht, als das blonde Mädchen ihn plötzlich anstarrte, dann zuwinkte und anschließend Tanja anstupste. Sie flüsterte ihr irgendwas zu, was Tanja erbleichen ließ und bevor die Ravenclaw noch etwas sagen konnte, lief die Blonde auch schon auf ihn zu.

»Was sie wohl will?«, murmelte Alexander vor sich hin und beobachtete interessiert, wie sie vor Angel und Tom stoppte. Tanja war mittlerweile aus ihrer Starre erwacht und trabte mit den anderen drei Mädchen und ihren Mitschülern zurück, wobei letztere etwas verwirrt waren.

»Hi«, lächelte das blonde Mädchen Angelus an. Dieser blinzelte, setzte sich auf und lächelte zurück. Dass Tom das Mädchen mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen versuchte, ignorierte er gekonnt.

»Hi... Wie kann ich helfen?«, erwiderte der Todesengel.

»Oh, ich dachte, da du mich so intensiv gemustert hast, dass ich dich vielleicht auf eine Cola einladen kann«, grinste das Mädchen und zeigte zu einem Stand, der allerlei Getränke verkaufte.

»Cassy«, schaltete sich Tanja ein, welche gerade angekommen war. Sie sah nervös zu Tom, bevor sie wieder das Mädchen fixierte. »Du solltest es dieses eine Mal lassen. Glaub mir.«

»Warum denn?«, fragte die Blonde erstaunt, ignorierte Tanja anschließend und wandte sich wieder an Angelus. »Also, was sagst du, Süßer?«

Der Zeitreisende stützte sich auf seine Arme ab und ließ seine Smaragde über ihren Körper gleiten, bevor er sie charmant anlächelte. Sie sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, er nahm an, dass ihr haufenweise Jungs hinterher rannten. Nur war er einer von der Sorte, die etwas an ihrem Körper vermissten und etwas zu viel fanden. »Sorry, Kleine. Es gibt da zwei, nein eigentlich vier, Probleme. Erstens, du bist mir zu jung. Zweitens, du hast oben zu viel und drittens, du hast unten zu wenig. Und der wichtigste Grund: Ich bin bereits vergeben.« Was sie jetzt tat, konnte man gut als gaffen bezeichnen.

Tanja räusperte sich, um die unangenehme Stille, die sich gerade ausbreitete, zu brechen. Tom hingegen lehnte sich wieder zurück und schien jetzt äußerst zufrieden. »Cassy, wenn ich dir Angelus Nexima vorstellen darf, er ist ein Klassenkamerad von mir und eindeutig schwul. Der Typ neben ihm ist sein Freund, Tom Riddle.«

»Ein Klassenkamerad von dir?«, hackte das Mädchen nach und drehte sich um. »Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Und was noch wichtiger ist, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er _schwul_ ist?«

»Du hast mir gar keine Zeit gelassen«, verteidigte sich die Ravenclaw.

»Tanja? Willst du uns nicht auch vorstellen?«, warf Minerva schmunzelnd ein, nachdem sie Angelus einen tadelnden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Der Junge war für ihren Geschmack immer viel zu direkt. Irgendwann würde der Schönling mit dieser Eigenschaft noch Herzen brechen.

»Entschuldige, Minerva«, grinste Tanja verlegen, bevor sie ihre Mitschüler nacheinander vorstellte. Schließlich zeigte sie auf das blonde Mädchen, welche missmutig mit dem Fuß im Sand scharrte und offensichtlich äußerst ungehalten über die Offenbarung, dass der schöne Junge schwul war, zu sein schien. »Das, Leute, ist meine Zwillingsschwester, Cassandra und das sind unsere Freundinnen Emma, Anabel und Paola.«

»Wie auch immer«, seufzte Cassandra und drehte sich um. »Da hier anscheinend keine richtigen Männer sind, können wir auch gut gehen. Kommt, Mädels.« Ohne etwas dagegen zu sagen, liefen die drei Mädchen Cassandra hinterher. Angelus, Tom und Hagrid sahen ihnen verblüfft und Alastors, Alexanders und Cygnus' wütend hinterher.

»Entschuldigt sie bitte«, murmelte Tanja seufzend und ließ sich neben Minerva plumpsen. »Sie ist, um ehrlich zu sein, eine kleine Schlampe. Sie baggert jeden gut aussehenden Typen an, das Alter ist ihr dabei egal, solange er nicht jünger als sie ist.«

»Sie ist doch erst vierzehn, oder?«, murmelte Minerva erstaunt.

»Jaah...«, antwortete Tanja lang gedehnt. »Aber sie sieht gut aus und das nutzt sie.«

»Wie auch immer, ich hätte jetzt wirklich Lust auf eine Cola«, offenbarte Angelus und stand auf. Er sah auf seinen Geliebten runter, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte und anscheinend vor sich hin döste. »Kommst du mit, Tommy?«

»Nein, geh nur.«

»Gut, dann sehe ich eben mal, was es da für junge Männer gibt.« Angel betrachtete zufrieden, wie Toms Hand zuckte. Er musste nur noch eins drauf setzen. »Wow, der sieht ja geil aus. Schöne Haare, knackiger Arsch und was für eine Brust! Beeindruckend!«

»Schon gut, schon gut«, knurrte Tom und sprang auf. »Ich komm ja mit!«

»Musst du nicht, ich kann mich auch ohne dich amüsieren«, sagte der Blonde abwinkend und schlug den Weg zu dem Getränkestand ein. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.

»Das kannst du abschminken. Welchen Vollidiot hast du eigentlich gemeint?« Misstrauisch ließ Tom seine Rubine über die vielen Menschen gleiten.

»Den da«, grinste Angel und zeigte auf einen Mann, der mehr Körperfett als Muskeln hatte. Sein Eis tropfte über seine Finger, doch als er es ablecken wollte, viel die Kugel in den Sand.

»Na toll. Ich hab mir wegen einem Riesenbaby Sorgen gemacht«, murrte Tom und wandte sich ab, als der Mann Tränen in die Augen bekam und entsetzt seine Kugel ansah.

»Ja«, lachte der Zeitreisende und blieb stehen, ehe er das Gesicht seines Geliebten umfasste und ihn zu sich zog. Er küsste sanft die weichen Lippen des Älteren, welcher sich ohne Zeit zu verschwenden darauf einließ und ihn näher zu sich zog. Aus Luftmangel lösten sie den Kuss und sahen sich kurz verliebt in die Augen, bevor sie schweigend weiter gingen. Am Getränkestand angekommen setzten sie sich neben eine junge Frau, die mit einer weiteren Frau ihres Alters redete.

Die beiden Jungs bestellten sich etwas zu trinken, während Angelus den Frauen einen kurzen Blick zu warf. Er stockte und besah sie sich genauer. Die Frau, die neben ihm saß, hatte dunkelrote, schulterlange Haare und honiggelbe Augen. Sie kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor. Und die andere Frau auch. Ihre hüftlangen Haare waren hellbraun und ihre Augen dunkelblau. Beide stoppten in ihrer Unterhaltung – übrigens hatte sie in einer Sprache gesprochen, die ihm unbekannt war – und drehten sich zu den jungen Männern. Und Angelus wusste, dass er jetzt genauso gaffte, wie Cassandra vorhin. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Tom ebenfalls die Frauen anstarrte, wobei diese nun auch ins Glotzen gekommen waren.

»Kneif mich mal«, wisperte der Riddle. Angelus kniff ihn in den Oberschenkel.

»Au!«


	32. Schockmomente

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Schockmomente**

Angelus wusste nicht, ob er lachen, jubeln, kreischen, fluchen oder weiterhin einfach nur gaffen sollte. Schließlich gab er ein Geräusch von sich, was sich nach einem kranken Gockel anhörte, der versuchte, die Schlafenden zu wecken. Dass es sich, anders ausgedrückt, anhörte, als hätte man ihm eine gemeingefährliche Mischung der Weasley-Twins untergejubelt, konnte man sich ja auch so denken.

Während der Todesengel also komische Geräusche von sich gab und große Augen machte, rieb sich Tom über seinen Oberschenkel, ehe er seinem Geliebten schließlich eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasste. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und sahen nun belustigt zu den Jungen.

»Was sollte das?!«, fauchte Angelus und rieb sich sachte über seinen Hinterkopf.

»Du sahst zu lächerlich aus«, gab der Schwarzhaarige ungerührt von sich. Angelus streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus, bevor er schmollte.

»Verzeihung«, machte die braunhaarige Frau, die neben dem Zeitreisenden saß, auf sich aufmerksam. Sofort vergaßen die Slytherins, worüber sie gerade geredet hatten und sahen ernst zu den Frauen.

»Sie sind Helga Hufflepuff«, gab Angel wie aus der Pistole geschossen von sich. Die Frau sah ihn verblüfft an.

»Und Sie sind Rowena Ravenclaw, richtig?«, warf Tom ein und sah zu der Schwarzhaarigen, die die beiden Jungs nur abwechselnd anstarren konnte.

»Woher...?«, fragte die Braunhaarige, brach jedoch ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Wir waren in Potter Manor, dort hingen einige Bilder. Unter anderem auch welche von Ihnen«, erklärte der Todesengel.

»Ah«, nickten die Frauen verstehend. Anscheinend wussten sie, wem das ehemalige Waisenhaus nun gehörte.

»Darf man fragen, wie ihr heißt? Ihr erinnert uns an jemanden«, sagte Rowena und stützte sich auf ihrer Hand ab. Den ersten Schock hatten mittlerweile alle vier überstanden.

»Tom Riddle. Mein Freund, Angelus Nexima«, stellte der Halbvampir sie vor.

»Salazar Slytherins Nachfahre, hm?«, grinste Helga leicht. Tom nickte nur. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass die Gründerin das wusste. Es gab ja nicht viele, die rubinrote Augen besaßen.

»Dann bist du Godric Gryffindors Nachfahre«, lächelte die Hufflepuff Angelus verstehend an. Dieser blinzelte verblüfft, bevor er lachte.

»Nein, da täuschen Sie sich, Lady. Ich bin ein einfacher Zauberer, dessen Vorfahren keine weltberühmten Persönlichkeiten waren«, grinste Angelus schief.

»Oh, komm schon, hör auf mich auf den Arm zu nehmen. Diese Augen erkenne ich ja wohl wieder. Wobei es nicht nur die Augen sind, auch deine Haarfarbe und diese Statur. Ja, du siehst wie Rics Sohn aus«, murmelte Helga gut verständlich.

»Sie meinten das wirklich ernst?«, hackte Tom nach einigen Minuten nach. Sein Geliebter schien in einer Art Trance zu sein.

»Natürlich. Was sagst du dazu, Row?«, wandte sich die braunhaarige Frau an ihre Freundin.

»Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Er sieht Godric tatsächlich verblüffend ähnlich. Abgesehen davon, dass er wie ein Teenager und nicht wie ein Zwanzigjähriger aussieht. Erstaunlich, dass so viele Generationen zwischen ihnen liegen.« Rowena stoppte und sah zu Helga. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster. »Es könnte aber auch sein, dass Godric einen Lover hat und der Junge sein Sohn ist. Oder er hat sich wieder mit Salazar vertragen. Wenn das so ist, dann mach ich ihnen die Hölle heiß. Die könnten uns ruhig über ihren Sohn aufklären. Ich dachte immer, dass wir die Patentanten von ihren Kindern werden und was ist? Sie schweigen darüber, dass sie überhaupt ein Kind haben. Und so was schimpft sich Freunde!«

Während Angelus' und Toms Kiefer Richtung Boden wanderten, zeterte Rowena weiter und ließ sich nicht von der langsam verzweifelten Helga beruhigen. Mittlerweile war sie so laut, dass einige Leute zu ihnen herüber sahen und dann Kopf schüttelnd weiter gingen.

»Das sind solche HEUCHLER!«, fauchte Rowena und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tresen. Der Besitzer war mehr als nur besorgt um sein gutes Holz und spendierte der schwarzhaarigen Frau mehrere Drinks, in der Hoffnung, dass es sie beruhigte. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes kippte sie den Inhalt der Gläser in ihren Mund und schluckte.

»Oh man«, hauchte Angelus und drehte sich zu Tom. »Ich hab mir Rowena Ravenclaw immer als eine ruhige Person vorgestellt, die völlig friedlich ist.«

»Ich auch«, nickte der Riddle. »Die jugendliche Rowena hat aber auch den Eindruck einer friedlichen Person gemacht. Nun, Jahrhunderte verändern eben einen Menschen.«

»Rowena war schon immer so temperamentvoll«, gestand Helga ihnen leise, bevor sie sich wieder zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau drehte und sie langsam beruhigte.

»Kam mir nicht so vor«, murmelte der Zeitreisende. Tom nickte nur.

»Also«, schnaufte Rowena und schaute wieder zu den Teenagern. »Bist du nun Godrics Sohn oder nicht? Oder gar Godrics und Salazars Sohn?«

»Nichts von beidem. Ich bin auch nicht mit Gryffindor verwandt, soviel ich weiß«, erklärte Angel lächelnd.

»Dann weißt du nicht viel«, schnaubte die Gründerin des Rabenhauses. »Ich verwette mein ganzes Hab und Gut, dass du mit dieser Zicke verwandt bist.«

»Zicke?«, echoten Tom und Angelus synchron, während ihre Augenbrauen unter ihren Pony verschwanden.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau nickte. »Der Mann hat eine wechselhafte Laune, seitdem er achtzehn geworden ist. Hängt mit seinem Wesen zusammen. Jedenfalls ist er oft eine Zicke. Dann stellt er sich quer. Wirklich, ich liebe ihn, aber das treibt einen nur in den Wahnsinn.«

»Row«, seufzte Helga. »Sei doch nicht so. Du weißt doch, dass er sich binden muss, um nicht mehr diese Stimmungsschwankungen zu haben. Sei nicht so fies.«

»Dann soll sich der Kerl endlich einen Ruck geben und zu Salazar gehen! Sogar Antonia hat gemerkt, dass die beiden ineinander verschossen sind! Sie! Du weißt schon, das Mädchen, das mit Gefühlen nichts anfangen kann und absolut taktlos ist!«

Helga seufzte. »Ich weiß, ich weiß.«

»Moment«, warf Tom vorsichtig ein und erlangte tatsächlich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gründerinnen. »Salazar Slytherin – _der_ Salazar Slytherin – ist in Godric Gryffindor – _den_ Godric Gryffindor – verschossen? Und andersherum genauso? Vor ein paar Tagen dachte ich noch, dass die beiden sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten, dann erfuhr ich, dass sie in ihrer Jugendzeit die besten Freunde waren und jetzt sind sie ineinander _verliebt_? So richtig?«

»Nein«, schüttelte Helga ihren Kopf und lächelte beruhigend, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre folgende Aussage dem jungen Mann nicht in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit stürzen würde. »Ineinander verliebt´ trifft es nicht ganz. Sie sind Seelenpartner. Auch wenn sie es abzustreiten versuchen.«

Tom hatte sich in Helgas Kunstpause zurück gelehnt, um einen kurzen Blick auf seine Mitschüler zu werfen, welche friedlich auf ihren Plätzen saßen und Karten spielten. Nun zuckte er so heftig zusammen, dass sein Barhocker ins Wanken geriet und schließlich mit einem lauten Knall umflog. Natürlich war das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite und so fiel er schmerzhaft auf den Holzboden,anstatt auf Sand. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die Seite.

»Tom? Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Angelus halb besorgt, halb belustigt seinen Geliebten.

»Nein, danke der Nachfrage«, nuschelte Tom und hievte sich hoch. Während er seinen Stuhl wieder hinstellte, ignorierte er gekonnt die vielen Blicke, die von den umstehenden Menschen und von den beiden Hexen neben Angelus kamen. Als er wieder saß, tat er so, als wäre das eben nicht passiert.

»Jedenfalls«, nahm Rowena den Faden wieder auf, »denke ich, dass du, Angelus Nexima, Godrics Nachfahre bist. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ähnlich ihr euch seht. Und dir müsste inzwischen doch selbst aufgefallen sein, dass diese smaragdgrünen Augen eine Seltenheit sind. Ich meine, klar, viele haben grüne Augen und manche sogar smaragdgrün, aber nur bei Gryffindors sind sie ohne Pigmente, völlig rein. Verstehst du?«

»J-Ja«, stotterte Angelus und senkte seinen Blick. Konnte sie Recht haben? War er wirklich mit Godric Gryffindor verwandt? Es erschien ihm als unmöglich...

»Moment«, schaltete sich Tom wieder ein und sah nachdenklich zu den beiden Frauen. »Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Sie vorhin zu Gryffindor 'Ric' gesagt haben. Spitzname?«

Helga nickte. »Warum fragst du?«

Der Riddle drehte sich ohne zu antworten zu seinem Geliebten. »Kommt dir der Name nicht auch bekannt vor?«

»Hm?«, gab der Zeitreisende leicht abwesend von sich, bevor er die Augen aufriss. »Natürlich! Der Mann in dem Bild! Der, der mir so verdammt ähnlich sieht!«

»Genau. Und Salazar hat auch von einem Ric gesprochen, es könnte doch gut sein, dass es sich dabei um Gryffindor handelt. Er hatte einen zärtlichen Blick und wenn die beiden tatsächlich ineinander verliebt sind...«

»Wann haben sie sich ineinander verliebt?«, wandte sich der Blonde aufgeregt an Helga.

»Ähm... Ich glaub, sie waren damals sechzehn Jahre alt... Zumindest ist es mir da aufgefallen«, gestand die Braunhaarige nachdenklich. Rowena nickte zustimmend.

»Das passt alles zusammen!«, rief Tom triumphierend aus und schlug seine rechte Faust in seine linke Handfläche. Der Zeitreisende konnte seinem Geliebten da nur zustimmen.

»Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass Sie glauben, ich wäre Gryffindors Nachfahre«, seufzte der Blonde und strich eine einzelne Strähne zurück, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte.

»Wie gesagt, ich verwette mein ganzes Hab und Gut darauf, dass du es bist«, gab Rowena schulterzuckend von sich und bestellte sich einen weiteren Drink bei dem Mann hinter der Bar.

»Bin es trotzdem nicht«, nuschelte Angelus trotzig und schlürfte mit seinem Strohhalm seine Cola.

»Mach einen Verwandtschaftstest und wir werden sehen«, schaltete sich Helga wieder in das Gespräch ein.

»Werde ich machen«, nickte der Todesengel. »Und wenn es nur dafür ist, um Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich es _nicht_ bin.«

»Wie gesagt, wir werden sehen«, winkte die Braunhaarige ab.

»Was ist Gryffindor für ein Wesen? Ich meine, er kann unmöglich ein Mensch sein«, sagte Tom leise und lehnte sich etwas zu Angelus, um Helgas Antwort besser verstehen zu können.

»Engel. Was bist du eigentlich? Wenn du mit Salazar verwandt bist, bezweifle ich, dass du ein Mensch bist«, antwortete Helga genauso leise wie er.

»Bin ein Halbvampir«, gab der Riddle zu, bevor er zu seinem erstarrten Liebhaber sah. »Siehst du, Liebling, Gryffindor ist ein Engel. Es könnte wirklich gut möglich sein, dass du sein Nachfahre bist. Und dann wäre es auch kein Wunder, dass du es selbst nicht weißt. Vermutlich hat es nicht einmal deine Mutter gewusst.«

»Ich...«, gab der junge Mann von sich und schüttelte zittrig seinen Kopf, um klar denken zu können. »Du hast Recht... Es könnte gut möglich sein...«

»Du bist also auch ein Engel?«, flüsterte Rowena und lehnte sich über Helga, damit der Blonde sie verstehen konnte.

»Nein«, schüttelte Angelus seinen Kopf.

»Aber-...«, fing die Gründerin an und runzelte die Stirn.

»Ich bin ein Todesengel«, unterbrach der Zeitreisende sie. Daraufhin folgte eine peinliche Stille.

»Oh«, gaben Rowena und Helga nach einigen Minuten synchron von sich und setzten sich ordentlich hin, während sie geradeaus starrten.

»Glaubst du, sie haben einen Schock?«, flüsterte Angelus Tom zu, als sich die beiden Frauen nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht bewegten.

»Gut möglich«, überlegte Tom. »Todesengel gelten als 'ausgestorben', auch wenn das Ministerium noch Maßnahmen gegen sie leitet. Und es hatte schon lange kein positives Ergebnis bei ihren Tränken mehr gegeben.«

»Jaah«, sagte Angelus lang gedehnt und starrte weiterhin zu den geistesabwesenden Magierinnen. »Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, so geschockt zu sein. Ich finde diese Offenbarung weitaus milder, als die Erkenntnis, dass man möglicherweise mit dem berühmten Godric Gryffindor verwandt ist.«

»Ich weiß, was du meinst, Schatz.«

Langsam schienen Rowena und Helga wieder aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Gleichzeitig wandten sie ihre Köpfe zu den Slytherins, wobei sich die Schwarzhaarige etwas vor lehnen musste.

»Also...«, fing Helga verstört an. »Du bist also ein Todesengel. Halb Engel, halb Dämon, richtig? Dass ist das noch erlebe... Nun, es heißt ja, dass alles möglich ist. Warum auch nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, dass sich Dämonen und Engel hassen _müssen_... Oder?«

»Du hast Recht«, stimmte Rowena zu. »Es ist trotzdem erschreckend.«

Tom und Angelus beschlossen insgeheim, dass sie dazu am besten nichts mehr sagten. Ansonsten würde wohl eine ewig lange Diskussion daraus entstehen, worauf beide keine Lust hatten.

»Sagen Sie, warum haben Sie eigentlich braune und schwarze Haare?Ihre jugendlichen Ichs hatten andere Farben«, wechselte der Blonde das Thema.

»Haarfärbungszauber«, schmunzelte Helga. Die beiden nickten verstehend.

»Angelus! Riddle!«, hörten sie plötzlich die bekannte Stimme Minervas und drehten sich zu dem Mädchen um, welches gerade auf sie zu kam.

»Was ist, McGonagall?«, fragte Tom genervt.

»Haben wir nicht ausgemacht, dass ihr euch beim Vornamen ansprecht?«, warf Angelus mit gerunzelter Stirn ein.

»_Du_ hast das bestimmt, nicht wir. Und da ich nicht mehr Angst haben muss, alleine mit diesen Blacks in einem Zimmer schlafen zu müssen, muss ich deinen Bettgefährten auch nicht mehr beim Vornamen anreden«, meinte die Gryffindor und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Wie slytherin von dir«, gab der Langhaarige trocken von sich. Sie sah ihn empört an.

»Was willst du?«, wiederholte sich Tom noch genervter.

»Drei Typen und drei Mädchen haben uns gefragt, ob wir eine Runde Volleyball mit ihnen spielen wollen und da die Blacks, Hagrid und Alastor noch nie Volleyball gespielt haben, scheiden die aus. Fazit: Ihr beiden Hübschen müsst herhalten.«

»Schön, dass du auch endlich einsiehst, dass ich hübsch bin, McGonagall«, schnarrte der Riddle. »Aber ich denke nicht mal im Traum daran, mit _euch Volleyball zu spielen_.«

»Oh doch, das wirst du!«, schnappte Minerva wütend.

»Nein!«, fauchte Tom zurück.

»Und wie!«

»Niemals!«

»Doch!«

»Vergiss es!«

»Sag doch auch mal was, Angelus!«, wandte sich Minerva nun an den Blonden.

»Ähm«, lächelte dieser nervös. »Naja, weißt du, ich kann gar nicht Volleyball. Hab ich noch nie gespielt. Außerdem unterhalten wir uns gerade...« Demonstrativ zeigte er zu den beiden Gründerinnen, die neugierig der kleinen Diskussion zusahen.

»Wir haben aber schon zugesagt!«, sagte die Gryffindor inzwischen halb jammernd.

»Für mich ist das kein Grund, plötzlich Volleyball zu lernen.«

»Ist das dein letztes Wort, Angelus?«

»Ja.«

»Fein«, seufzte Minerva und drehte sich um. »Dann bis später.«

»Wieso macht das Mädel mir eine Szene und bei dir spurt sie?«, brummte der Halbvampir.

»Ich hab eben Charme«, lächelte Angel unschuldig.

»Ich etwa nicht?«, schnaubte Tom.

»Nicht so viel wie ich.«

»Eingebildeter Schnösel«, murrte der Slytherinerbe eingeschnappt, bevor er nuschelnd ein »Wenn sie bemerkt, dass du mehr slytherin bist als es zuerst den Anschein hat, nützt dir dein Charme auch nichts mehr!« hinzufügte.

Angelus überhörte es großzügig.

»Wir müssen gehen, Hel«, sagte Rowena plötzlich, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr geworfen hatte. Die Hufflepuff tat es ihr nach und nickte dann, ehe beide aufstanden und den Jungs ihre Hände reichten.

»Auf Wiedersehen. Wenn ihr Godric oder Salazar seht, dann sagt ihnen doch bitte, dass sie sich mal melden sollen. Und ich meine ihre körperlichen Ichs«, lächelte Helga.

»Sicher. Schade, dass Sie schon gehen müssen. Ich hätte gerne noch etwas über Hogwarts erfahren«, gestand Tom.

»Wir werden uns bestimmt wieder sehen«, grinste Rowena. Nachdem Hände geschüttelt wurden, winkten die beiden Frauen den Jungs noch einmal zu, ehe sie sich vom Strand entfernten.

»Kaum zu glauben, dass wir in einer Projektwoche und vor allem in einer Muggelgegend Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff begegnen«, murmelte Angelus und trank seine Cola aus.

Tom brummte zustimmend, bevor er ihre Getränke mit dem vorhin eingesteckten Geld bezahlte. Anschließend stand er auf und sah zu seinem Geliebten. »Gehen wir schwimmen?«

»Sicher«, lächelte Angelus und erhob sich ebenfalls, bevor er sich Toms Hand schnappte und sie gemeinsam zum Wasser schlenderten.

»Hast du das vorhin eigentlich ernst gemeint, Angel?«

»Was meinst du?«

»Dass ich kein Charme hab.«

»Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du kein Charme hast. Ich hab gesagt, dass du nicht so viel hast wie ich.« Sie stapften langsam in das erfrischend kalte Wasser.

»Wie auch immer...«

»Tom?«, murmelte der Blonde, als er fast schon nicht mehr den Sand unter seinen Füßen spüren konnte. Angesprochener drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Er ließ die Hand des Größeren los und legte seine Arme um dessen Nacken. Anschließend hauchte er einen Kuss auf die sündigen Lippen und legte dann seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen. Angelus wusste, dass sein Halbvampir hier noch gut stehen konnte.

»Du hast mehr Charme als ich.«

»Das dachte ich früher auch immer«, antwortete Tom nach einer Weile, während er seine Arme um Angelus schlang. »Aber inzwischen bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach sagen, dass wir gleich viel haben?«

»Gute Idee«, grinste Angelus und überlegte, ob er seinem Freund einen Knutschfleck verpassen sollte. »Sind wir nicht ein wunderbares Team? Wir könnten jede heterosexuelle Frau zum schmelzen bringen.«

»Stimmt«, lachte Tom. Auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was sein Freund mit dem 'Team' meinte. Doch das war unwichtig.

»Ich liebe dich«, sagte Angelus leise und verpasste dem Halbvampir tatsächlich einen Fleck am Hals, der morgen rot sein würde.

»Ich dich auch, Angelus. Ich liebe dich auch.«


	33. Shoppingtour

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Shoppingtour**

Am nächsten Morgen konnte man den Knutschfleck an Toms Hals tatsächlich noch sehen. Der Gekennzeichnete akzeptierte dies murrend. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, wenn alle diesen Fleck sehen konnten – und das konnten sie, da Angelus eine Stelle ziemlich weit oben gewählt hatte, damit Tom ihn nicht mit einem hochgeschlagenen Hemdkragen verstecken konnte –, denn immerhin zeigte es, dass er zu Angel gehörte. Nein, es machte Tom viel mehr aus, dass alle darauf _starrten_. Und das nervte mit der Zeit gewaltig.

»Also«, sagte Minerva, als die Hogwartsschüler alle am Tisch saßen und ihr Frühstück vertilgten. Nebenbei bemerkt war sie, neben Angelus, die Einzige, die Toms Hals nicht als eine Sensation betrachtete. »Was machen wir heute?«

»Mh, weiß nicht«, antwortete Tanja leicht abwesend und legte ihren Kopf schief, damit sie den Knutschfleck nicht aus den Augen verlieren konnte, weil Tom seinen Kopf bewegt hatte. Dieser warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, den sie allerdings gar nicht bemerkte.

»Wie wäre es, wenn ihr heute in die Stadt geht?«, hörten sie eine Stimme, worauf sich jeder zu dieser umdrehte. Selbst die Starrenden konnten sich losreißen. Der Besitzer der Stimme war ein Junge in ihrem Alter, also vermutlich siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt. Er hatte dunkelbraune, fast schwarze, kurze Haare und lehnte sich über die Sitzbank, die hinter Tanja war. Er war hübsch und seine Lippen zierten ein freches Grinsen, während seine grauen Augen Tanja fixierten.

Tanja kreischte spitz auf und drehte sich auf ihrer Bank ganz um, bevor sie – die anderen Leute im Restaurant völlig ignorierend – dem Jungen um den Hals fiel und ihn zum Schwanken brachte. Allerdings konnte er sein Gleichgewicht schnell wieder finden. Er legte seine Arme um das Mädchen und grinste schief.

»Ruhig, Tanja, ruhig. Es ist doch noch gar nicht so lange her, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben«, sagte er und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

»Schon, aber ich hab dich trotzdem vermisst! Wie geht es dir, Stan?«, strahlte Tanja und ließ ihn los.

»Gut und dir? Willst du mir nicht deine Freunde vorstellen?«, grinste der Junge und sah in die Runde. Bei Angelus stoppte er. »Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schöne Mädchen um dich herum hast!« Er pfiff, zur Verdeutlichung, anerkennend.

Stille. Man hörte nur die Geräusche, die die anderen Besucher des Restaurants machten.

»Ähm«, gab Tanja schließlich von sich. Ihre Mitschüler starrten den braunhaarigen Jungen einfach nur blöd an.

»Was?«, fragte dieser. »Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?«

»Nun ja... also...«, stammelte Tanja unbeholfen, wurde jedoch von lautem Gelächter unterbrochen. Nun blickten alle zu Cygnus, welcher vor Lachen schon halb auf dem Tisch lag und sich anscheinend nicht mehr einkriegen konnte. Stumm sahen sie dabei zu, wie er sich vor Lachen schüttelte und ausversehen ein Glas Wasser um schmiss, was Angelus mit einer Serviette wortlos weg wischte. Dies brachte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Todesengel. Die Hexen und Zauberer, sahen ihn unsicher an, wobei sie Cygnus' Gelächter versuchten zu ignorieren.

Angelus blickte nun wieder zu dem Jungen. Stan, erinnerte er sich. Dieser schluckte schwer, als ihn die smaragdgrünen Augen praktisch durchbohrten.

»Fällt dir hier irgendwas auf?«, fragte der Zeitreisende mit einer Stimme, die Marmor durchschneiden könnte und zeigte dabei auf seine Brust. Tom und Minerva, die je auf einer Seite von ihm saßen, rutschten unauffällig etwas von ihm weg. Cygnus' Gelächter stoppte abrupt.

Stan ließ seine Augen, nach kurzem Zögern – er war ein Typ, der nicht zu offensichtlich auf die Brüste der Mädchen sah –, von den faszinierenden Augen über den Hals, zur Brust schweifen. Das weiße T-Shirt, welches sein Gegenüber trug, war heute ausnahmsweise weit.

»Ja«, sagte Stan nach einigen Momenten lang gedehnt, »deine Oberweite ist etwas arg klein, aber hey, du bist trotzdem eine Schönheit.«

»Meine... Oberweite... ist nicht klein! Sie ist überhaupt nicht vorhanden!«, zischte Angelus. Stans Augen wurden groß, bevor diese blitzschnell wieder zu Angels Brust huschten und suchend darüber glitten.

»Stan, wenn ich dir jetzt meine Mitschüler vorstellen darf«, sagte Tanja, wurde jedoch von dem Braunhaarigen überhört, was sie allerdings ignorierte. »Das sind Sandy, Alastor, Hagrid, Alexander, Walpurga, Cygnus, Minerva, Tom und Angelus, der nebenbei erwähnt ein Junge und schwul ist. Ach ja, Tom ist sein Freund. Und Leute? Das ist mein Bruder Stanley.«

»... Ups...«, gab Stanley nach einigen Augenblicken von sich und blickte entschuldigend in das Gesicht, welches er als das eines Mädchens gehalten hatte. Der Junge sah aber auch wirklich verdammt feminin aus und die langen Haare trugen gewiss nicht dazu bei, dass man ihn als Junge erkannte. Im Gegenteil, die machten überhaupt erst den Eindruck, dass man ein Mädchen vor sich hatte.

»Ist das das Einzige, was du dazu sagst?!«, schnaubte Angelus plötzlich nicht mehr wütend, sonder eingeschnappt. Das war für seine Mitschüler ein Grund zum erleichterten Ausatmen. Nur Tom blieb weiterhin wachsam. Ein eingeschnappter Angelus war genauso schlimm wie ein wütender Angelus. Wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

»Ähm... ja...?«, sagte Stanley, verunsichert über den plötzlichen Gemütswechsel.

»Na toll. Keine Entschuldigung?«, hackte der Todesengel leicht schmollend nach.

»Mh... Sorry?«, lächelte der Braunhaarige verlegen. Angelus nickte zufrieden. Nun entspannte sich auch Tom.

»Können wir jetzt zum Thema zurück kommen?«, erkundigte sich Minerva.

»Thema?«

»Ja, Sandy, Thema. Was machen wir heute?«

»Wenn ihr wollt, können wir ja Stanleys Vorschlag annehmen«, sagte Tanja und rutschte zur Seite, damit sich ihr Bruder neben sie setzen konnte.

»Du meinst, in die Stadt zu gehen?«, fragte Alexander. Sie nickte. »Von mir aus schon.«

»Ich bin auch dabei«, sagte Sandy und trank ihr Glas Wasser aus.

»Kann man da irgendwo shoppen gehen?«, informierte sich Walpurga.

»Ja«, nickte Stanley.

»Hast du denn Geld dabei?«, wollte Cygnus mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

»Natürlich«, grinste seine Schwester. »Mum und Dad haben mir was geschickt, als ich ihnen erzählt habe, dass wir diesen ganzen Projektausflug machen.«

»Muggelgeld?«

»Erstaunlicherweise, ja.«

»Aha«, gab Cygnus von sich, bevor er schwieg.

»Dann gehen wir also in die Stadt?«, vergewisserte sich Alastor.

»Jaha«, rollte Walpurga mit ihren Augen und erlaubte sich einen Seufzer. Moody sah sie giftig an.

»Ich geh kurz hoch, um mein Geld zu holen«, gab Angelus bekannt und stand auf.

»Ich komme mit«, seufzte Tom und folgte ihm. Da die anderen Jugendlichen ihr Essen auch schon beendet hatten, erhoben sie sich ebenfalls und begleiteten die beiden Jungen.

--

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die Schüler wieder im Eingangsbereich. Stan, welcher neben seiner Schwester stand, sah sich suchend um.

»Erwartest du jemand?«, fragte Tanja deshalb auch gleich, während Walpurga als Letztes eintraf.

»Ja... Dani, Benny, Josh und... SAM! HIER!«, rief Stanley und wedelte über seinem Kopf mit seinen Armen, damit sein Freund ihn sehen konnte. Ein Junge mit kurzen, braunen Haaren und gleichfarbigen Augen quetschte sich zu ihnen. So weit Angelus erkennen konnte, war er kleiner als er selbst. Vielleicht 1,68. Ansonsten war er schlank und hübsch, was allerdings durch die vereinzelten Pickel etwas gedämmt wurde.

»Hi Stan«, grinste der braunhaarige Junge, Sam.

»Hi Sam«, grinste Stanley zurück, bevor seine Augen wieder suchend über die Menge glitten. Sam hingegen sah sich die Hogwartsschüler an.

»Können wir dann mal gehen?«, schnarrte Walpurga und tippte ungeduldig mit ihrem rechten, in einen schwarzen Stöckelschuh bepackten, Fuß auf den Boden.

»Moment mal«, sagte Stanley, wandte jedoch nicht seinen Blick vom Eingang ab. »Ihr wartet gefälligst, bis Josh, Dani und Benny da sind. Wir gehen alle zusammen shoppen. Ich hab sie extra alle wegen euch angerufen.«

»Und warum?«, fragte Tanja verwirrt.

»Ich kann euch doch nicht alleine gehen lassen. Das wäre unvernünftig«, erklärte Stan unschuldig.

Sam schnaubte. »So ein Blödsinn. Du wolltest doch schon gestern die Schule schwänzen. Du hast nur einen Grund gebraucht, womit du uns auch dazu überreden konntest. Und den hast du ja gefunden. Hinterlistiges Arschloch.«

»Ich hab dich auch lieb, Sammy«, trällerte Stanley vergnügt.

»Was war denn der Grund? Doch wohl nicht, dass ihr mit uns shoppen gehen könnt?«, wollte Tanja misstrauisch wissen.

»Jein. Er hat gesagt, dass lauter hübsche Mädchen dabei sind«, grinste Sam frech und warf einen weiteren Blick in die Runde. Vor allem Sandy schien er besonders intensiv zu mustern, was diese unsicher zu Minerva drehen ließ.

»Ist Dani nicht schwul?«

»Schon. Dein Bruder hat auch noch erwähnt, dass ein hübscher Junge dabei ist.« Sams Augen fixierten Angel. »Ein hübscher Junge mit _langen_,_ blonden_ Haaren.«

Angelus seufzte genervt, ebenso wie Tanja. Er drehte sich zu Tom um, der halb hinter ihm stand und sich gerade noch ein dunkles, mit Sicherheit angsteinflößendes, Knurren verkneifen konnte.

»Ich hab jetzt schon keine Lust mehr«, murmelte er und lehnte sich an seinen Halbvampir, wobei er seine Arme um dessen Hüfte schlang. Dieser nickte zustimmend und erwiderte die Umarmung, während er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Geliebten legte.

»Naja, solange nicht diese kleine Schlampe mitkommt...«, sagte Tom leise und ignorierte den verwirrten Blick von Sam, als dieser sie betrachtete. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Stan ihm etwas zuflüsterte, worauf er ein verstehendes Nicken einkassierte.

»Stimmt. Glaubst du, wir können uns nachher irgendwo abseilen?«

»Hoffentlich«, brummte Tom zurück. »Und hoffentlich gefällst du diesem... diesem...«

»Dani?«, half der Todesengel seinem Geliebten.

»... diesem... _Penner_ nicht!«

»Tom«, seufzte Angelus. »Selbst wenn ich ihm gefallen würde, was würde das schon bedeuten? Nichts. Also hör auf, dich darüber aufzuregen. Auch wenn du süß bist.«

»Süß?!«, entrüstete sich Tom.

»Ja, süß. So eifersüchtig und so«, lächelte er lieb. Er drückte dem empörten Schwarzhaarigen einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange, bevor er sich in dessen Armen umdrehte und seine Mitschüler beobachtete. Hinter ihm verdrehte Tom seine Augen und schmollte.

Nach ein paar Minuten gesellten sich drei weitere Jungen zu ihnen. Einer hatte abstehende, braune Haaren und grün-blaue Augen, die jedoch hinter einer Brille versteckt waren. Der zweite Junge hatte rote Haare und braune Augen, während der letzte schwarze, kinnlange Haare und blaue Augen hatte. Alle drei waren zwar größer als Sam, allerdings kleiner als Tom.

»Du musst Angelus sein«, flötete der Schwarzhaarige begeistert und starrte den Todesengel entzückt an.

»Äh... ja...«, nickte Angesprochener langsam.

»Wow! Stan hat wirklich nicht gelogen. Ich hab noch nie so lange Haare an einem Jungen gesehen, das steht dir aber sehr gut! Ich bin Daniel. Du kannst mich aber auch ruhig Dani nennen«, plapperte der Junge drauf los und streckte Angelus seine Hand hin. Bevor dieser jedoch irgendetwas tun konnte, ergriff Tom – der ihn übrigens immer noch von hinten umarmte – die Hand.

»Mein Name ist Tom, _Daniel_«, sagte der Halbvampir mit eiskalter Stimme. Angelus beobachtete mitleidvoll, wie Daniel sein Gesicht verzog und auf ihre Hände starrte. Es war klar, dass Tom alles andere als einen sanften Händedruck präsentierte.

»Schöner Name, wirklich«, gab Daniel höflich, so weit das in seiner Situation möglich war, zurück.

»Und«, fuhr Tom unberührt fort, »ich bin rein zufällig Angelus' _fester_ _Freund_.«

Daniels Mund formte ein schönes O, allerdings kam kein Ton aus ihm heraus.

»Du kannst ihn loslassen, Tom«, mischte sich Angel ein und starrte auf die Hände der beiden Jungen. »Seine Hand wird schon ganz rot.«

»Entschuldigung«, sagte der Riddle und ließ los, doch er klang nicht so, als würde es ihm leid tun. Im Gegenteil, er hörte sich sehr zufrieden an.

»Ach, schon vergessen«, lächelte Daniel und drehte sich um, während er vorsichtig seine Hand umfasste.

»Das war wirklich nicht nötig«, flüsterte der Zeitreisende seinem Geliebten zu.

»Doch«, murmelte Tom und zuckte gleichgültig seine Schultern, bevor er Angelus aus der Umarmung ließ, sich jedoch seine Hand schnappte und ihre Finger ineinander verhakte. »Ich sollte es immer so machen. Das ist äußerst effektiv.« Er bekam dafür nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben geschenkt.

»Können wir _jetzt_ gehen?«, fragte Walpurga genervt.

»Ja«, grinste Stanley breit und lief, von den anderen Jugendlichen gefolgt, zum Ausgang. Da das Hotel nicht weit entfernt von der Innenstadt – und somit der riesigen Einkaufsstraße – lag, mussten sie nicht lange laufen, als sie auch schon in der Menschenmenge waren. Trotz dessen, dass ein Schul- und Arbeitstag war, war viel los. Entweder hatten viele Schüler frei, überlegte Angelus, oder sie waren von Stanleys Kaliber und schwänzten. Denn egal wo er hinsah, wenigstens ein Jugendlicher war unterwegs.

--

Drei Stunden später hatten die Jungs, ausgenommen von Cygnus, Stanley und Daniel, die alle drei kaufsüchtig waren, die Schnauze voll. In jedes Klamottengeschäft waren sie von den Mädchen gezerrt worden und es sah bisher nicht so aus, als hätten sie gar die Hälfte hinter sich. Und in jedem Laden mussten sie ihre ehrliche Meinung dazu abgeben, wie die anprobierte Kleidung an den Mädchen aussah. Tom war mittlerweile so genervt, dass er bei jedem Rock, bei jeder Hose, bei jeder Bluse, bei jedem Shirt, bei jedem Top und bei jedem Schuh seine Bewertung 'potthässlich' abgab. Die Mädchen ignorierten ihn geflissentlich.

»Und wie sieht das aus?«, fragte Tanja, als sie aus der Kabine trat und den Jungen, die in Sessel, welche vor den Kabinen standen und vermutlich extra für Männer waren, saßen ihr ausgewähltes Sommerkleid präsentierten. Es war vollkommen weiß, abgesehen von den lilafarbigen Blumen, die auf dem ganzen Kleid verteilt waren. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Knien und hatte schmale Träger.

»Hübsch«, sagten Alastor, Alexander, Hagrid, Benny und Josh gleichzeitig und klangen mehr als nur gelangweilt. Cygnus sagte gar nichts dazu.

»Es steht dir ausgezeichnet, Schwesterherz!«, grinste Stanley breit. Daniel nickte zustimmend.

»Hn«, murrte Angelus, bevor er gähnte.

»Potthässlich«, meinte Tom, sah jedoch nicht einmal zu ihr. Stattdessen kraulte er Angelus, der wegen Mangel an Sesseln auf seinem Schoß saß, im Nacken. Er war sich fast sicher, ein leises Schnurren zu hören, sagte aber nichts dazu.

»Also wirklich«, seufzte Tanja und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. »Ihr könnt ruhig mal freundlicher sein und eure Meinung dazu sagen. Und bitte ehrlich, sonst bringt das ja nichts. Seid nicht so gelangweilt!«

»Was erwartest du, Tanja?«, schnaubte Minerva, die, in einem langen Rock und Top gekleidet, aus einer Kabine trat. »Wir sind bereits drei Stunden unterwegs und wir verdonnern sie dazu, ständig ihre Meinung abzugeben. Ich mag diese Gleichgültigkeit ja auch nicht, aber es ist verständlich. Angelus schläft ja sogar fast ein.«

»Jaah«, knurrte Tanja zurück und funkelte Tom an. »Und Riddle sagt nur potthässlich, bevor er überhaupt geguckt hat!«

»Weil es mich einen feuchten Dreck schert, was ihr kauft und wie euch eure neue Kleidung steht!«, gab Tom ruhig zurück. Allerdings mit einer Spur Spott in der Stimme. »Was geht mich das an? Wir sind weder befreundet, noch werden wir nach dieser bescheuerten Projektwoche je wieder etwas miteinander zu tun haben. Das ganze hier ist einfach nur noch lächerlich.« Der Halbvampir hob seinen Geliebten hoch und stellte ihn auf seine eigenen Beinen, als auch er selbst stand. Angelus rieb sich müde die Augen.

»Ich gehe jetzt. Wer bin ich denn, das ich so etwas mit mache. Wir haben genug Zeit mit diesem ganzen Mist vergeudet«, knurrte er und nahm Angels Hand, bevor er zum Ausgang ging. Sein Freund drehte sich halb um, winkte Minerva noch einmal zu und folgte ihm dann widerstandslos. Er musste Tom Recht geben. Ihn interessierte das Ganze ebenso wenig.

Als sie vor dem Gebäude standen, hielten sie an.

»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, erkundigte sich Angelus und sah fragend zu Tom hoch.

»Keine Ahnung«, zuckte dieser mit den Schultern und sah sich um.

»Gehen wir ein Eis essen? Da hinten hab ich vorhin eine Eisdiele gesehen«, schlug Angel vor und zeigte ihn die Richtung, die er meinte.

»Okay«, murmelte der Riddle, legte einen Arm um Angelus und lief in die angegebene Richtung. Während sie liefen, schlang auch Angel einen Arm um Toms Hüfte und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

»Ich freue mich, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind«, seufzte Tom plötzlich.

»Ja, ich auch«, nickte Angel. »Immerhin ist es unser Zuhause, nicht?«

»Irgendwie schon«, stimmte Tom zu. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie in der Eisdiele an und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch, der draußen stand und von einem Schirm beschattet war. Sie bestellten sich ihre Eisbecher und warteten anschließend darauf.

»Was sollen wir machen, wenn wir mit Hogwarts fertig sind, Tom?«, fragte Angelus und durchbrach somit die zuvor anhaltende Stille.

»Ich weiß nicht.«

»Aber wir... Wir bleiben doch zusammen, oder?«, wollte Angelus leise wissen. Er sah den Menschen zu, wie sie an der Eisdiele vorbei liefen und auf Geschäft zusteuerten oder einfach nur an den Schaufenstern vorbei liefen und ab und zu einen Blick hinein warfen.

»Natürlich!«, empörte sich Tom. »Was hast du denn gedacht?«

Angelus zuckte nur unsicher mit den Schultern. Dem Schhwarzhaarigen gegenüber kam er im Moment absolut hilflos vor. Wie ein kleines Kind, das vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Tom stand auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Angelus, bevor er ihn so gut umarmte, wie es ihm in dieser Position möglich war. Er spürte, wie sich zwei zierliche Arme um seinen Hals schlangen und Angelus' Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge zum liegen kam.

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich jemals wieder gehen lasse, Angelus?«, flüsterte der Halbvampir in das Ohr seines Freundes. »Du bist mein Seelenpartner, die Person, die ich liebe. Solange du nicht irgendwann genug von mir bekommst, werde ich dich nie verlassen. Niemals. Wegen dir habe ich meinen Vater zurück, ich verstehe mich mit ihm. Etwas, was ich nie für möglich gehalten habe. Seit du hier bist habe ich mich völlig verändert. Und das ist auch gut so. Ich fühle mich wohler, ganz zu schweigen wie ich mich fühle, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, was ich nach Hogwarts machen will, ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass ich dich an meiner Seite haben möchte. Ich liebe dich, Angel.«

Angelus schniefte leise, als Tom endete. Er wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige es ernst meinte. Das hörte man an seiner Stimme. Aber er hatte Angst gehabt, eine verdammt große Angst. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Tom ihn liebte, aber wer konnte sich schon hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass man nicht doch irgendwann von geliebten Menschen verlassen wurde? Und trotz der sanften und ernsten Worte, hatte er immer noch Angst. Zwar nicht mehr so viel, aber trotzdem war sie noch da. Und sie würde sich in nächster Zeit auch nicht legen, das wusste er. Aber irgendwann bestimmt.

»Danke, Tommy«, murmelte Angelus und ließ seinen Freund los.

»Nicht dafür, Schatz«, lächelte der Halbvampir und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, als auch schon ihre Bestellung kam. Freundlich lächelnd – okay, Angelus lächelte freundlich, Tom nickte nur höflich – bedankten sie sich.


	34. Austausch der Geheimnisse

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Austausch der Geheimnisse**

Angelus wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seinen Geliebten beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Dabei stellte er fest, dass er das öfters tun sollte. Tom sah so entspannt aus, dass es Angel ungemein beruhigte und ihm das Unbehagen auf den heutigen Tag nahm. Es würde zu den Blacks gehen. In Cygnus' Territorium. Angelus konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf Toms Gesicht.

Als Toms Geist langsam aus dem Land der Träume in die Realität glitt, spürte er zuerst einmal den Körper, der sich eng an seinen eigenen schmiegte. Träge legte er seinen Arm um Angelus' Taille und zog ihn noch näher zu sich, soweit das möglich war.

»Wach?«, erkundigte sich der Todesengel leise und malte mit seinem Finger sinnlose Muster auf den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes.

»Mh«, nickte Tom verschlafen und öffnete seine Rubine, um in die smaragdgrüne Seelenspiegel seines Geliebten schauen zu können. »Wie spät ist es?«

»Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bevor wir aufstehen müssen.«

»Gut...« Der Halbvampir ließ seine Hand nach oben wandern und spreizte seine Finger, bevor er sie durch die blonden Haare fahren ließ, die sich halb auf dem Bett und halb auf ihren Körpern ausbreiteten. »Lässt du sie heute offen?«

»Meine Haare?«

»Ja.«

»Warum? Sie lassen mich nur noch mehr wie ein Mädchen aussehen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie abschneiden.«

»Kommt gar nicht infrage«, schüttelte Tom hastig seinen Kopf. »Sie passen super zu dir, Angel. Sie lassen dich aussehen wie ein Engel und rahmen dein schönes Gesicht wunderbar ein. Außerdem sind sie ein Merkmal von dir, willst du sie wirklich abschneiden? Ich liebe es, meine Finger durch diese seidige Haarpracht gleiten zu lassen.«

»Sag doch so was nich'«, nuschelte der Zeitreisende verlegen und mit einem zarten Rotton um seiner Nase. Entzückt starrte Tom ihn an und näherte sein Gesicht dem seines Geliebten, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss trafen.

»Guten Morgen!«

Frustriert lösten sich die beiden Slytherins voneinander und starrten zu Talia, die gerade aufgewacht war und sie nun glücklich anstrahlte.

»Morgen«, grummelten sie schließlich, machten aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Allerdings nahm Minerva, die polternd in ihr Hotelzimmer gerauscht kam, ihnen diese Entscheidung ab.

»Aufstehen, ihr Schlafmützen!«, rief sie laut aus und klatschte in die Hände, ehe sie die Vorhänge aufzog und sich breit grinsend zu den Jungs umdrehte.

»Verschwinde!«, murrte Tom und versteckte sein Gesicht unter der Decke, als sich Angel von ihm entfernte und sich aufsetzte.

»Ich denk ja gar nicht dran, Riddle. In einer halben Stunde kommt Professor Slughorn und bringt uns zu den Blacks.« Hier verzog sie ihr Gesicht. »Also bewegt eure Hintern.«

»Du kannst wieder gehen, Minerva«, murmelte Angel und rieb sich seine Augen, während er aufstand.

»Nein, danke, aber ich passe auf, dass ihr keine Zärtlichkeiten austauscht und somit zu spät kommt. Ich hab meinen Koffer schon gepackt.«

»Wir auch«, erwiderte der Todesengel und zeigte auf die zwei Koffer, die vor dem Bett standen.

»Das ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich hier bleibe.«

»Du bist doch nur scharf drauf, uns zu beglotzen. Ich wusste ja, dass wir hübsch sind, aber dass wir auch so begehrt werden...«, gab Tom arrogant von sich und mühte sich aus dem Bett, bevor er breit grinsend an der, vor Empörung, sprachlosen McGonagall vorbei stolzierte. Angelus folgte ihm amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd ins Bad, wobei er auch gleich seine und Toms Kleidung mitnahm.

--

Als sie nach einiger Zeit in Tanjas Suite ankamen, wo der Treffpunkt war, waren sie die letzten. Allerdings sahen ihre Mitschüler genauso müde aus, wie sie sich fühlten, was schon mal ein kleiner Trost war. Einen Moment später erschien auch schon Slughorn, der fröhlich grinsend seine Schüler besah.

»Guten Morgen, meine Lieben, guten Morgen. Und, wie war es bisher? Viel Spaß gehabt? Ja, das sieht man Ihnen an. Sie sehen so richtig entspannt aus.« Zu Angels Horror schien der Mann das wirklich ernst zu meinen. War der wirklich so blind? Jeder von ihnen war müde, aufgrund der unerhört frühen Abreise.

»Nun denn, nun denn«, lächelte der Lehrer und machte Handgesten, die sie zu einem Kreis trieben. Mit halboffenen Augen folgten sie der Aufforderung.

»Berühren Sie nun den Stiefel. Kommen Sie, nicht so schüchtern.« Er hielt einen abgelatschten, stinkenden Stiefel hin, vor dem vor allem Tom so viel Abstand wie nur möglich nahm, ohne aus der Reichweite zu kommen. Widerwillig berührten sie ihn.

Wie es so üblich war, spürten sie ein Ziehen unter dem Bauchnabel, gerieten in den Strudel der Farben, wurden an ihre Nachbarn gestoßen und klebten mit ihren Händen an dem alten Stiefel. Als sie ankamen, taumelten sie kurz, schafften es aber, ihre Gleichgewichte zu halten.

»Guten Tag«, wurden sie keine Sekunde später von einer kühlen Frauenstimme begrüßt. Sie drehten sich zu der Frau um und bemerkten es jetzt, dass sie in einer Küche, mit Esszimmer, gelandet waren. Angelus kam die Umgebung erschreckend bekannt vor.

»Hallo, Mum«, begrüßte Walpurga die schwarzhaarige Frau mit den kalten, braunen Augen.

»Walpurga«, nickte die Frau und stand auf.

»Ah, Irma!«, rief Slughorn strahlend aus und trat näher, um der Frau die Hand zu schütteln.

»Guten Morgen, Horace«, lächelte Walpurgas und Cygnus' Mutter, Irma, kühl.

»Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Sie haben ja viel erreicht, muss ich sagen.« Angelus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte noch nie was von Irma Black gehört, außer in Sirius' Vorstellung des blackschen Stammbaums... Vielleicht meinte er die Hochzeit mit einem angesehenen Black?

»Sie waren immer eine meiner Lieblingsschülerinnen«, zwinkerte Slughorn vergnügt. Hinter ihm verdrehten die Hogwartsschüler ausnahmslos ihre Augen.

»Freut mich zu hören, Horace«, lächelte Irma und sah auf die Uhr. »Müssen Sie nicht noch weitere Schüler zu den jeweiligen Familien bringen?«

»Oh, stimmt. Danke, dass Sie mich erinnern, meine Liebe.« Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ein Zeitungsfetzen aus seinem Umhang fischte und verschwand.

»So, mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?«, wandte sich Irma nun an die Schüler und sah auffordernd ihren Sohn an.

»Das sind Tom Riddle, Alexander Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Sandy Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid und Tanja Blixen«, stellte Cygnus sie nacheinander vor. Irma sah fragend zu Angelus, welcher Cygnus fixierte und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

»Ach was, Cygnus-Schätzchen, es ist doch nicht nötig, dass du meine Wenigkeit auch vorstellst. Das ist wahrlich zu viel der Ehre«, schnarrte Angel schließlich und sah anschließend zu Irma. »Angelus Nexima, sehr erfreut.«

»Gleichfalls«, erwiderte die Frau nur und sah noch einmal in die Runde. »Also, um noch einmal alles zusammenzufassen: Drei Blutsverräter, ein Halbblut und vier Schlammblüter. Wie herzallerliebst.«

»Nein«, widersprach Tom übertrieben freundlich lächelnd. »Es sind zwar drei Blutsverräter, aber ansonsten sind es drei Halbblüter, ein Schlammblut und ein Reinblut.«

»So? Auch nicht viel besser. Außer das Reinblut. Wer?«, fragte Irma kühl und sah sie forschend an. Angelus hob seine Hand. »Nexima? Noch nie gehört.«

»Ich habe auch nicht behauptet, dass der Name in England geläufig ist. Außerdem bin ich der letzte aus meiner Familie und im Übrigen haben wir unseren Namen nicht groß rumposaunt. Sie werden nur schwer etwas herausfinden können, wenn Sie in dem Punkt wie die kleine Nathalie Malfoy sind.«

»Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, sagen Sie es mir.« Kurz starrten sie sich noch herausfordernd in die Augen, bevor Irma ihren Blick abwandte und sich an den Tisch setzte.

»Ich bin gerade am Frühstücken. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch etwas essen«, bot sie an und zeigte zu den Stühlen, die am Tisch standen. Tatsächlich war der Tisch mit Brötchen, Marmelade und sonstiges Essen, dass zu einem Frühstück gehörte, vollgestellt.

»Ich geh lieber noch mal ins Bett, Mutter«, sagte Cygnus und steuerte auf die einzige Tür im Raum zu.

»Dann kannst du uns ja zeigen, wo wir schlafen sollen. Ich will auch nochmal schlafen«, erklärte Minerva und nahm ihren Koffer hoch. Ihre Mitschüler nickten zustimmend und folgten ihnen.

»Walpurga«, hielt Irma ihre Tochter auf. »Du setzt dich an den Tisch. Ich muss mit dir reden.« Das Mädchen nickte und nahm gegenüber ihrer Mutter Platz, während ihre Mitschüler aus dem Raum gingen.

Je weiter Angelus die Treppe hoch stieg, desto mehr war er der Überzeugung, dass sie sich am Grimmauldplatz befanden. Als sie im Wohnzimmer standen, war er sich absolut sicher. Es war alles genauso wie er es kannte. Außer, dass das Porträt von Sirius' Mutter, der Staub und die Spinnenweben fehlten.

»Wir haben vier Gästezimmer. Zwei haben Ehebetten im Zimmer, das andere hat zwei kleine und das letzte hat ein kleines. Ihr müsst euch entscheiden, mit wem und wo ihr schlafen wollt.«

»Sandy?«, wandte sich Tanja prompt an die Weasley, welche nickte.

»Dann geht ihr aber in ein Zimmer mit Ehebett«, warf Alastor ein.

»Geht klar«, erwiderte Sandy.

»Gut, dann nehmen Hagrid und ich das Zimmer mit den zwei Betten«, sagte Alexander schnell. Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts.

»Ich glaub es hakt!«, rief Minerva aus. »Ich schlafe doch nicht mit Alastor in einem Ehebett!«

»Mit Nexima würdest du es tun«, schnaubte Alastor.

»Angelus ist auch schwul, das ist was anderes. Und er ist nicht so pervers«, fügte sie fast murmelnd hinzu.

»Dürfen wir vielleicht auch mal was sagen?«, fauchte Tom.

»Nein, Riddle.«

»Wir sind in einem Zaubererhaushalt«, erinnerte Angelus seine Mitschüler. Sie sahen ihn verwirrt an. »Herrgott, wir können Mrs. Black bitten, ein Bett her zu zaubern!«

»Oh...«, sagte Minerva nach einiger Zeit. »Ich werde aber trotzdem nicht mit Alastor in einem Zimmer schlafen!«

»Dann komm doch zu uns«, sagte Tanja. »Wenn Mrs. Black ein Bett dazu zaubert, ist das doch kein Problem.«

»... Stimmt.«

»Du stehst heute ziemlich auf dem Schlauch«, neckte Angelus die Gryffindor, welche ihm daraufhin einen Todesblick alla Snape schenkte.

»Das ist die Müdigkeit.«

»Schon klar.«

--

Eine halbe Stunde später war Irma dem Wunsch nachgekommen und hatte ein zusätzliches Bett in das Gästezimmer von Tanja und Sandy gehext. Alastor bewohnte das Gästezimmer, in dem das kleine Bett stand, und Angelus und Tom hatten sich in das andere mit dem Ehebett verzogen. Der Todesengel atmete erleichtert aus, als er bemerkte, dass es Cygnus zwar überhaupt nicht passte, er jedoch nichts sagte.

»Darf ich mich hier umsehen?«, fragte Talia lieb, gleich nachdem Angel sie aus seinem Koffer gelassen hatte.

»Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du im Zimmer bleibst, Talia«, gestand der Zeitreisende nach einem Moment.

»Warum?«

»Weil wir im Haus einer schwarzmagischen Reinblüterfamilie sind. Was, wenn dich einer der Blacks sieht? Oder wenn du hier irgendetwas triffst, dass dir gefährlich werden könnte? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es so etwas im Haus gibt. Selbst Doxys wären für dich gefährlich.«

»Ich kann mich verteidigen«, schmollte Talia.

»Ich weiß. Ich hab trotzdem Angst. Bleib bitte einfach hier, okay? Bitte«, murmelte Angel und hauchte der Fee einen Kuss auf ihren Haarschopf. Seufzend gab sie ihr Schmollen auf und nickte.

»Aber was soll ich dann machen? Mir ist langweilig, Angel.«

»Keine Ahnung. Schlaf eine Runde, mal ein Bild oder spiele irgendetwas«, schlug der Blonde vor und setzte sich auf das Bett, wo er von Tom in eine liegende Position gezogen wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige legte einen Arm um Angels Hüfte und war im Begriff wieder einzuschlafen.

»Kannst du mir Sachen zum Malen herzaubern?«

»Sicher.« Der Todesengel machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, worauf ein Blatt Papier und Stifte auf dem alten Schreibtisch lagen. Sofort flatterte Talia dorthin und umklammerte einen Stift, der etwas größer war als sie, bevor sie ihn um Papier schleifte, dort wieder in die Luft flog und zu malen begann. Lächelnd, das Bild sah einfach zu süß aus, schloss Angelus seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl der breiten Brust an seinem Rücken.

--

Angelus wurde von einem Klopfen geweckt, das auch nach einigen Minuten nicht verklangen wollte. Murrend setzte sich der Todesengel auf und starrte die Tür grimmig an.

»Wer stört?«

»Ähm, also, ich... Hagrid.«

»Ah, Ruby. Komm rein.«

Vorsichtig öffnete Hagrid die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. »Minerva hat mich gebeten euch zu holen, weil es in einer Viertelstunde Mittagessen gibt.«

»Danke, Ruby. Du kannst ruhig rein kommen, wenn du willst.«

»Wirklich? Ich will nicht stören«, gab Hagrid zu und linste kurz zu Tom, welcher noch friedlich schlief, allerdings grummelte, weil seine Wärmequelle fehlte.

»Du störst nicht, wirklich.«

Hagrid nickte und trat in das Zimmer, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Unsicher sah er sich im Zimmer um und befand schließlich, dass es seinem und Alexanders Gästezimmer sehr ähnlich sah. Die gleichen slytheringrünen Vorhänge, Teppiche und Bettwäsche und die gleichen dunklen Möbel.

»Darf ich dich was fragen, Angelus?«

»Ich bin ganz Ohr«, lächelte der Langhaarige, schälte sich aus dem Bett und richtete seine Kleidung wieder.

»Wie... also... Ich wollte dich das schon fragen, seit ich sehen konnte, wie du zu Minervas Mum und Tanja warst... Ähm... Warum bist du so freundlich zu Gryffindors, Muggeln und allen anderen, die Slytherins als unwürdig betrachten? Ich meine... also...« Nervös strich sich der Halbriese durch seine Haare. »Ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, oder so, aber...«

»Du meinst, weil ich ein Slytherin bin?«, half Angel ihm. Hagrid nickte. »Hör zu, Rubeus. Ich bin in einer Familie aufgewachsen, die mich nur als Anhängsel betrachtet hat und den Unterschied zwischen Schlammblüter, Halbblüter und Reinblüter nicht kannte. Anders gesagt, es waren Muggel. Erst mit zwölf Jahren habe ich das Wort Schlammblut das erste Mal gehört. Zu spät, als hätte es etwas an meiner Ansicht ändern können. Meine beste Freundin war ein Schlammblut und mein bester Freund ein Blutsverräter. Warum sollte ich jetzt etwas gegen Muggelstämmige oder sonst wen haben? Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn einem mit Vorurteilen gegenüber getreten wird. Deshalb versuche ich jedem vorurteilsfrei entgegen zu kommen. Egal ob ich in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff bin.«

»Oh«, murmelte Hagrid und sah auf den Boden. Nach einigen Augenblicken sah er jedoch wieder auf. »Also hast du auch nichts gegen magische Wesen? Oder ist das da anders?«

Angelus lachte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Glaub mir, Ruby, ich bin einer der letzten, der etwas gegen magische Geschöpfe hat.«

»Echt?«

»Mh«, nickte Angel grinsend. »Und ich hab auch nichts gegen Riesen, geschweige denn Halbriesen.«

Hagrids Kopf rückte blitzschnell nach oben und er starrte den Blonden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. »Wa-... Wie... Woher?«

»Woher ich es weiß? Naja, es gibt nicht viele Vierzehnjährige, die so groß sind und ich weiß, dass du noch wachsen wirst, bist du stolze zwei Meter groß bist... wenn nicht noch größer.«

»Nur deshalb?«

»Nein. Es war eher eine Vermutung«, log Angel. »Aber du hast mir ja gerade zugestimmt, obwohl ich diese Bemerkung ja nicht direkt mit dir in Verbindung gebracht habe.«

»Oh...«, zischte Hagrid vor sich hin. »Verdammt!«

»Ach was, ist doch halb so schlimm. Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab, Ruby. Von mir hast du gar nichts zu befürchten«, lächelte Angelus und kam auf ihn zu. »Der Fairness halber werde ich dir auch ein Geheimnis von mir sagen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemanden, wirklich _niemanden_, davon erzählst, okay? Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore darf davon erfahren. Erst recht nicht Albus Dumbledore.«

»O-okay«, nickte Hagrid nervös.

Der Zeitreisende sah ihm noch einige Sekunden in die schwarzen Augen, bevor er sich selbst zunickte. »Ich vertraue dir, Rubeus. Bitte missbrauche es nicht.« Kaum hatte er die Worte gesagt, wurde sein Haar kürzer und dunkler, bis es schulterlang und tiefschwarz war. Ebenso verdunkelten sich seine Augen, bis sie die gleiche Farbe wie schon seine Haare hatten. Aus seinem Rücken sprossen zwei Flügel, der linke war weiß und der rechte schwarz.

»Wow«, hauchte Hagrid und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er ging um ihn herum, besah sich staunend die Flügel und wagte es sogar, sie ganz leicht anzustupsen, nur um zu fühlen, ob sie echt waren. Und das waren sie, wie er schluckend feststellte.

»Weißt du, was ich bin?«, schmunzelte Angelus, war jedoch im Inneren _etwas_ nervös. Ihm lag viel an Hagrid, in seiner Zeit war er so etwas wie ein großer Bruder oder ein Onkel für ihn gewesen und das hatte sich nicht geändert.

»Ja... Ich hab mal davon gelesen, als ich nach Acromentulas geforscht habe... Du bist ein Todesengel. Ein Flügel weiß, der andere schwarz. Das ist.. wow! Du bist eins der mächtigsten Wesen!«, strahlte Hagrid bewundernd. Und in diesem Moment war sich Angelus sicher, dass bei Rubeus sein Geheimnis gut aufbewahrt war.

»Also, weißt du, so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken«, lachte der Blonde verlegen. »Es gibt stärkere Wesen als mich. Ich habe meine Kräfte noch nicht wirklich so gut unter Kontrolle und ich hab schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr trainiert... Ich muss mich echt mal wieder dranhängen... Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass du mich überschätzt.«

»Nein, bestimmt nicht«, widersprach Hagrid.

»Oh doch.«

»Nein.«

»Was tut ihr da?«, wehte die müde Stimme Toms zu ihnen und ließ Angel verstummen, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte. »Bei Slytherin! Angel, _was tust du da_?!«

»Ruby und ich haben uns unterhalten«, lächelte Angekreischter unschuldig und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form zurück.

»_Unterhalten?_«

»Mh«, nickte Angelus. »Über magische Wesen, Vorurteile und so weiter. Hagrid hat zugegeben, dass er ein Halbriese ist und ich im Gegenzug, dass ich ein Todesengel bin.«

Kurz starrte Tom ihn ungläubig an, bevor er mit einem Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen sank. »Glaub ja nicht, dass ich irgendetwas tun werde, wenn plötzlich Auroren in der Großen Halle stehen, während du isst. Oder wenn sie dich aus dem Unterricht schleifen.«

»Ich werde nichts sagen!«, beteuerte Hagrid schnell. »Wirklich nicht! Ich hab keinen Grund dazu! Ich bin selbst ein Halbriese, ich werde ganz sicher niemanden verraten, nur weil er ein magisches Wesen ist!«

»Halbriese und Todesengel ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, findest du nicht?«, fragte Tom spitz.

»Doch, schon...«, gab Hagrid zu. »Aber sie werden trotzdem beide gefürchtet und missverstanden. Riesen greifen niemanden einfach so an, sie verteidigen sich, wenn jemand in ihr Reich kommt und sie angreift. Todesengel machen das Gleiche. Sie verteidigen sich, wenn sie angegriffen werden. Bei beiden Rassen passiert das oft, weil man sie aufgrund ihrer Größe oder magischen Kraft fürchtet und was man fürchtet, muss weg. Riesen und Todesengel haben die gleichen Probleme, also ist es doch kein so großer Unterschied... finde ich.«

»Klingt logisch«, nickte Angel und sah zu Tom. »Findest du nicht?«

»Hn«, schnaubte dieser. »Soll ich vielleicht auch mein Wesen sagen, nur, damit wir feststellen können, dass wir alle die gleichen Probleme haben?«

»Ja, wäre nett«, lächelte Angelus lieb.

»Du bist kein Mensch?«, vergewisserte sich Hagrid verblüfft.

»Sehe ich vielleicht wie einer aus?«

»Naja... ja.«

Seufzend verwandelte sich Tom in seine Vampirgestalt. Seine Haare wurden länger und heller, bis sie silbern waren und seine Augen wurden etwas dunkler, während seine Haut noch blasser wurde. Zwar konnte man von außen nichts sehen, doch er spürte, wie seine Eckzähne spitz wurden.

»Okay, jetzt nicht mehr«, gestand Hagrid nach einer Schrecksekunde. Angelus besah sich neugierig seinen Geliebten, immerhin hatte er ihn noch nie in seiner Vampirgestalt gesehen.

»Sexy, sexy...«, nuschelte er vor sich hin.

»Bist du ein Vampir?«, hakte Hagrid nach.

»Halbvampir. Und wehe, du sagst es jemanden!«

»Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht, Riddle«, sagte der Halbriese ehrlich und hob seine Hände hoch. Tom nickte und verwandelte sich schnell zurück, da er Schritte hörte, die auf ihr Gästezimmer zukamen. Einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Minervas wütendes Gesicht schob sich durch den Türspalt.

»Würdet ihr euch endlich bewegen und zum Essen kommen?! Blacks Vater ist auch schon da und er will euch sehen, mal ganz davon zu schweigen, dass ich Hunger habe und wir erst anfangen, wenn alle da sind! Also, kommt jetzt!«, fauchte sie. Tom schlug die Decke zurück und richtete sich sorgfältig seine Kleidung.

»Ich bin bereit«, nickte er dann.

»Wunderbar! Angelus, Hagrid, Abmarsch!« Stinksauer machte sie kehrt und stapfte in die Küche zurück. Schmunzelnd folgten ihr ihre Mitschüler, wobei Tom genervt seine Augen verdrehte. Talia hingegen ließ ihren Stift liegen, mit dem sie gerade noch fleißig gemalt hatte, und flatterte schnell zu Angel, auf dessen Schulter sie sich setzte, bevor dieser die Tür schloss.


	35. Verlobung

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Verlobung**

Während Minerva, Hagrid, Tom und Angelus die Treppe zur Küche runter liefen, versteckte sich Talia in Angels Haaren.

Der lange Tisch war schon von einem Hauselfen, welcher gerade disapparierte, gedeckt worden. Das Mittagessen, bestehend aus Bratkartoffeln, verschiedenen Salaten, Steaks und allerlei anderes Zeug, von denen Angelus manchmal nicht einmal die Namen kannte. Abgesehen von der Gans, die feierlich in der Mitte des Tisches lag. Es kam ihm ein wenig komisch vor, dass an normalen Tagen so etwas gekocht wurde, aber gut...

Die vier Schüler waren die letzten, die sich an den Tisch setzten. Abgesehen von den Jugendlichen und Irma, war nur noch ein Mann dabei. Er hatte schwarze Haare und Augen.

»Guten Tag«, begrüßte er Hagrid, Tom und Angelus. Minerva hatte er bereits gesehen. »Ich bin Walpurgas und Cygnus' Vater, Pollux Black. Rubeus Hagrid, Tom Riddle und Angelus Nexima, richtig?« Sie nickten höflich, als Irma sich auch schon Essen auf ihren Teller lud und die restlichen Anwesenden es ihr gleich taten.

»Walpurga, du wirst nachher in Alphards Zimmer ziehen«, sagte Irma nach ein paar Minuten. Ihre Tochter sah erstaunt auf.

»Warum?«

»Alphards Chef hat ihn nach Australien geschickt und heute Abend bekommen wir Besuch. Sie wird hier übernachten. Ich möchte, dass sie in deinem Zimmer schläft.«

»Wer kommt denn?«, fragte nun Cygnus und sah auf.

»Deine Verlobte.«

Klappernd fiel das Messer aus Cygnus' Hand, während er selbst seine Mutter anstarrte, als wäre sie von den Toten auferstanden. »Meine _was_?!«

»Ich denke, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Cygnus.«

»Seit wann hab ich eine Verlobte?!«, zischte der Junge nur und stand auf.

»Seit deiner Geburt. Und sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Sohn! Setz dich«, fuhr Irma ihn scharf an, sah jedoch nicht auf.

»Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder?«

»Nein.«

Kurz starrte Cygnus seine Mutter noch fassungslos an, bevor er seinen Stuhl umschmiss und aus dem Raum stürmte. Die Blacks aßen unberührt weiter, während sich die Schüler unsicher ansahen. Angelus hingegen blickte Cygnus hinterher, bevor er sein Besteck auf den Tisch legte und, nachdem er Talia unauffällig Tom gegeben hatte, ihm folgte. Auch wenn er Cygnus am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde, in diesem Moment tat er ihm leid.

»Ang-«, wollte Minerva ihn aufhalten, wurde jedoch von Tom gestoppt.

»Nicht, McGonagall. Lass ihn.«

»Ich denke, dass Angelus einer der letzten Personen ist, den Black jetzt sehen will. Sie hassen sich«, antwortete Minerva spitz.

»Mag sein. Aber vielleicht ist genau das hilfreich. Sieh mal, McGonagall, in mich ist Cygnus verliebt und du bist, wie auch der Rest hier, in einem anderen Haus und ihr habt nicht viel miteinander zu schaffen. Angelus weiß, was er tut. Er wird Cygnus nicht verspotten oder sonst was. Genau weil sie sich hassen, wird er ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen können«, erklärte Tom leise und aß weiter. Minerva, die den Sinn nicht ganz verstehen konnte, tat es ihm nach einem Moment gleich.

--

Angelus öffnete jede Tür, an der er vorbei kam. Allerdings hatte er erst Erfolg, als er die letzte Tür im zweiten Stock öffnete. Er entdeckte sofort Cygnus, welcher ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag und in das Kissen weinte. Der Todesengel trat ein, schloss leise die Tür und lief lautlos zu Cygnus, wo er sich auf dem Bettrand nieder ließ. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster, das ihm gegenüber lag und den Himmel zeigte. Schweigend wartete er darauf, bis das Schluchzen verebbte und die Schultern nicht mehr zuckten.

»Du hast gewonnen«, murmelte Cygnus nach einiger Zeit.

»Wie bitte?«, gab Angelus von sich und sah auf den dunkelbraunen Hinterkopf.

»Du hast gewonnen«, wiederholte sich der Black und wandte sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht dem Todesengel zu. »Ich gebe auf. Tom und dir steht nichts mehr im Weg.«

Angelus schwieg lange, während er wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Doch schließlich durchbrach er die Stille. »Ich wusste es.«

»Was meinst du, Nexima?«

»Ich hab es von Anfang an gewusst. Du hast nur eine große Klappe, sonst nichts. Keine Ehre, kein Stolz, kein Ehrgeiz. Du hast ja nicht einmal den Mumm, dich gegen deine Eltern aufzulehnen. Wie sollte so ein Weichei wie du, mir schon den Freund ausspannen? Das ist einfach lächerlich.«

»Sei still«, fuhr Cygnus dazwischen und setzte sich auf, während er seine Fäuste ballte. »Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Meine Familie ist für mich das wichtigste.«

»Und deine Liebe ist nichts wert? Wirklich jämmerlich.«

»Ich sagte, dass du still sein sollst!«

»Sonst was, Black?«, schnarrte Angel und sah ihn spöttisch an. »Willst du mir eine reinhauen? Ich bitte dich. Ein Reinblüter wie du würde doch nicht seine Fäuste, wie die Muggel, zum kämpfen benutzen, oder? Wenn man doch die Magie hat.«

»Ich werde dir einen Fluch aufhalsen!«

»Ich würde ja sagen beweis es, aber... Das kannst du nicht.«

Cygnus knurrte. »Du solltest den Mund halten, Nexima! Das ist besser für dich!«

»Glaubst du, hm?« Der Zeitreisende schnaubte und stand auf. »Vor dir habe ich nichts zu befürchten. Du bist ein Waschlappen, ein Feigling. Tom hat mir schon von Anfang an gehört, ich bin froh, dass du das jetzt eingesehen hast.« Er ging zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, erklang auch schon wieder Cygnus' Stimme.

»Das glaubst du, Nexima! Wie du willst, es geht weiter, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Für den heutigen und morgigen Tag werde ich euch in Ruhe lassen, aber dann... Verlobt oder nicht, Tom gehört mir.«

»Wenn das so ist...« Angel drehte sich um, gleichzeitig legte er aber seine Hand auf die Türklinke. »Dann hoffe ich auf einen fairen Kampf, Black.« Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang, wo er Walpurga erblickte, die an der Wand stand und zur Decke starrte. Als er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte sie ihren Blick von der Decke ab und sah ihn schweigend an.

»Was ist?«, erkundigte sich Angel.

»Ich hab es ihm schon gesagt, als wir in diesem Hallenbad waren«, erwiderte das Mädchen ruhig. »Er wird nie gegen dich ankommen. Ich habe ihm geraten, dass er aufgeben soll. Ich wusste, dass wir beide einmal mit Reinblütern verlobt werden. Nur er wollte es nicht einsehen. Das hat er jetzt davon.«

»Hm«, gab Angelus nur von sich und lief an ihr vorbei.

»Warum hast du ihn dazu ermutigt? Ich dachte, es liegt in deinem Interesse, wenn er aufgibt, Nexima.«

»Ermutigt?«, schmunzelte Angelus, nachdem er stehen geblieben war. Er drehte sich leicht um, damit er sie ansehen konnte. »Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt.«

»Oh, ich bitte dich. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin? Dein ganzes Verhalten spricht für einen Gryffindor, nur diese eine Eigenschaft ist so Slytherin von dir. Du schaffst es, ohne dass die anderen es merken, die Leute mit versteckter Gerissenheit zu manipulieren. Und es merkt niemand. Nur später, wenn man noch einmal darüber nachdenkt, kommt man _vielleicht_ drauf.«

»Und ich dachte wirklich, dass du es nicht gemerkt hast«, lachte Angel leise. »Aber so ganz hast du nicht Recht. Tom und Minerva bemerken es immer.«

»Wie auch immer«, winkte Walpurga ab. »Warum hast du das getan?«

»Wäre es dir lieber, wenn sich dein Bruder in seinem Zimmer verkriecht und sein ganzes Leben lang das tut, was ihm gesagt wird?«

»Nein. Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Was, wenn er es doch schafft? Wenn er dich und Riddle auseinander bringt?«

»Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Black. Tom ist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Später, wenn wir die Schule abgeschlossen haben, wird es vielleicht wieder solche Typen geben, die genauso drauf sind wie dein Bruder. Und auch da werde ich mich beweisen müssen.«

»Also ist das für dich wie ein Training?«, fragte Walpurga fassungslos.

»Mh... so in etwa. Wie gesagt, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir Tom irgendwann von irgendeinem Idioten weggenommen wird. Immerhin ist er mein Seelenpartner.«

»Er ist dein... Seelenpartner?«, flüsterte Walpurga.

»Ja«, nickte Angelus. »Deshalb nehme ich das alles auch so ernst. Und nun, entschuldige mich. Tom wartet bestimmt schon.« Der Todesengel drehte sich um und lief zu seinem und Toms Gästezimmer.

»Und?«, fragte Tom, nachdem er seinen Geliebten mit einem ausgiebigen Kuss begrüßt hatte.

»Anfangs wollte er dich aufgeben...«

»Endlich«, grinste der Vampir zufrieden.

»... aber ich hab ihn davon abgehalten.«

»...«

»Tom?«, lächelte Angelus unschuldig.

»Warum?«

»Naja«, zuckte der Blonde unsicher seine Schultern. »Er tat mir irgendwie leid... Sicher, er ist ein Arschloch, aber er war so niedergeschlagen...«

»Du verarschst mich doch, oder?«

»Äh... Nein...«

Tom stöhnte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, genau auf das Bett. Er bedeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand. »Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Das ist so typisch.«

Angelus krabbelte über ihn und setzte sich auf sein Becken. »Bist du sauer?« Bei dieser Frage ließ er seine Finger unter das T-Shit seines Freundes gleiten, ehe er über dessen durchtrainierten Bauch streichelte.

»Nein, nur etwas überrascht«, gab Tom zu und seufzte genüsslich. Talia, die wieder auf dem Schreibtisch saß und malte, räusperte sich verhalten. Angelus zog zögernd seine Finger zurück. Wie gerne würde er jetzt weiter gehen...

/Bald sind wir wieder in Hogwarts, tröstete er sich selbst. Tom hatte anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken, da er vorfreudig grinste.

»Sollen wir unsere Aufsätze schreiben?«, fragte Angelus, worauf er ein Nicken erhielt.

--

Als es um einundzwanzig Uhr klingelte, siegte die Neugierde der Hogwartsschüler, weshalb sie sich aus ihren Zimmern und dann in die Eingangshalle begaben. Cygnus wurde von seiner Schwester runter gezerrt.

»Mein Sohn«, begann Pollux und trat zur Seite. »Das ist Druella Rosier, deine Verlobte.« Das Mädchen, das sie nun sehen konnten, hatte blonde, schulterlange Haare und blaue Augen. Sie war recht hübsch und ungefähr so groß wie Walpurga. Beide, Cygnus und Druella, musterten sich gegenseitig ziemlich abschätzend.

»Hallo.«

»Hallo.« Nach dieser knappen Begrüßung war es still, bis Walpurga sich selbst und anschließend ihre Mitschüler vorstellte. Druella nickte nur bei jedem Namen und sah kurz zu den dazugehörigen Gesichtern.

»Wenn ihr übermorgen wieder nach Hogwarts geht, wird Druella euch begleiten. Es ist schon alles mit dem Schulleiter besprochen, Cygnus. Sie wird nach Slytherin und in Walpurgas Klasse kommen«, gab Irma bekannt.

»Hast du Hunger, Druella? Wir haben schon vor einiger Zeit gegessen, aber wenn du möchtest, bereiten die Hauselfen dir noch etwas zu«, fügte sie, an Cygnus' Verlobte gewandt, hinzu.

»Nein, danke, Mrs. Black«, lehnte Druella höflich ab.

»Walpurga, führe sie bitte in dein Zimmer. Dort wirst du diese zwei Nächte schlafen, Druella«, erklärte Pollux. Seine Tochter nickte, winkte das blonde Mädchen zu sich und stiefelte wieder die Treppe hoch. Die zwei schwebenden Koffer, die Druella gehörten, folgten ihnen.

»Warum kommt sie erst jetzt nach Hogwarts, Mutter?«, informierte sich Cygnus, als die beiden außer Reichweite waren.

»Sie hat bis vor einer Woche noch mit ihrer Familie in Amerika gelebt, bevor sie dann hier zu ihrem Onkel gezogen ist. Sie ist extra wegen dir nach England gekommen.«

»Wunderbar«, murmelte Cygnus sarkastisch und verkrümelte sich wieder auf sein Zimmer. Da die Neugierde nun gestillt war, gingen auch die restlichen Schüler zurück.

»Das Mädchen scheint sich ja genauso auf die Hochzeit zu freuen wie Black«, sagte Angelus, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer waren.

»Was erwartest du? Immerhin ist das eine arrangierte Verlobung, beziehungsweise Ehe«, antwortete Tom schulterzuckend.

»Auch wieder wahr«, seufzte der Todesengel. »Und was machen wir jetzt? Mir ist langweilig.«

»Mir auch«, murrte der Riddle und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. »Diese Projektwoche ist so nervig...«

»Stimmt«, nickte Angel und setzte sich auf das Bett. »Irgendwie haben wir jeden Tag mehr schlecht als recht rumgekriegt. Mir haben nur die Tage gefallen, als wir im Hallenbad und im Zoo waren.«

»Mh«, stimmte Tom ihm zu. »Aber das Treffen mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war auch interessant.«

»Da hast du Recht... Gehen wir ins Bett? Talia ist auch schon eingeschlafen.« Zur Verdeutlichung zeigte Angel auf die Fee, die neben dem Bild, das sie gemalt hatte, auf dem Schreibtisch lag und schlief. Der Zeitreisende zauberte ihr noch schnell ein Bett unter und eine Decke auf ihren Körper, was sie zufrieden seufzen ließ.

»Müde bin ich zwar nicht, aber wir können uns ja hinlegen. Oder ein Buch lesen.« Angelus nickte, worauf sich die beiden bis auf ihre Shorts auszogen und sich jeweils ein Buch nahmen, ehe sie sich unter der Decke eng aneinander kuschelten und zu lesen anfingen.

»Tom«, sagte Angelus nach ein paar Minuten und legte sein Buch auf die Brust des Anderen, als er in dessen Gesicht blickte. Tom löste seinen Blick von den Buchstaben und sah den Blonden fragend an. »Ich wollte dich das schon seit heute Morgen fragen, aber dann hab ich es doch vergessen... Warum hast du mir nie deine Vampirgestalt gezeigt?«

»Du hast mich nie nach ihr gefragt.«

»Eigentlich habe ich angenommen, dass geborene Vampire nur eine Gestalt haben. Zumindest hat mir das meine Mutter in einem Brief mitgeteilt.«

»Das stimmt auch«, schmunzelte Tom. »Aber nur reinblütige Vampire, also mit einem Vater und einer Mutter die _beide_ Vampire sind, haben eine Gestalt. Halbblütige haben ein menschliches und ein vampirisches Aussehen.«

»Ah, alles klar«, nickte Angelus verstehend und nahm wieder sein Buch in die Hand.

»Angel?«, unterbrach nun Tom wenig später die Stille. »Sollen wir mit dem Animagustraining anfangen?«

»Jetzt?«

»Natürlich. Wir haben doch sowieso nichts zu tun und ich denke nicht, dass uns jetzt noch jemand besuchen kommt. Zur Sicherheit können wir ja ein paar Verschließzauber auf die Tür legen.«

Angelus wiegte die Vor- und Nachteile ab, fand dann aber, dass es schon in Ordnung war. Er hatte es ja auch in diesem Haus, wenn auch in einer anderen Zeit, gelernt, warum also nicht? »Okay, dann leg mal die Zauber auf die Tür, Tommy.«

--

Der nächste Tag verging genauso schnell, wie er auch gekommen war. Angelus und Tom waren die letzten, die, mit Augenrändern, am Frühstückstisch saßen. Der Riddle hatte seinen Freund dazu gedrängt, sein Essen runter zu schlingen, damit sie schnell wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen konnten, wo sie sich einschlossen. Die Blacks und die Hogwartsschüler hatten keine Ahnung, was in dem Raum passierte und wenn sie ehrlich waren, wollten sie es auch nicht wissen, weshalb keiner nachsehen ging.

Cygnus und Druella gingen sich den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg. Das war eine ziemlich schwere Tat, da es sich Walpurga anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, die zwei so viel Zeit wie nur möglich zusammen verbringen zu lassen. Ihre Eltern bemerkten das mit zufriedenen Gesichtsausdrücken, ihr Bruder hingegen hätte sie dafür köpfen können. Diese Show, die die drei damit ihren Mitschülern lieferten, amüsierten diese sehr. Sie saßen extra in ihm Wohnzimmer, wo entweder Druella oder Cygnus oft vorbei eilten, auf der Flucht vor Walpurga.

--

Am Tag der Abreise wurden sie erst um die Mittagszeit abgeholt, was Tom und Angelus zum Schnauben veranlasste. Da ging es nach Hogwarts zurück und der werte Professor Dumbledore ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt.

Irma verabschiedete sich knapp von den Jugendlichen, wünschte Druella allerdings viel Glück in Hogwarts. Der Verwandlungslehrer bat seine Schüler das Stück Stoff – die Schüler vermuteten im Stillen, dass es sich um einen Putzlappen handelte – anzufassen, was sie auch taten. Einen Augenblick später verschwanden sie.

»Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen«, begrüßte Professor Dippet sie, nachdem sie in seinem Büro gelandet waren. Sie murmelten ein paar Begrüßungswörter, die er allerdings gar nicht mitbekommen zu schien.

»Miss Rosier, herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Da Sie ja schon vor ein paar Tagen den Hut aufgesetzt haben, wissen wir ja, dass Sie nach Slytherin kommen. Miss Black begleitet Sie bestimmt in Ihr neues Zimmer. Sie wohnen ja im gleichen. Da wir das geklärt haben... Professor Dumbledore, bringen Sie die Kinder bitte vor den Wasserspeier.«

»Natürlich«, nickte Albus.

»Oh, da fällt mir ein«, hielt der Schulleiter sie zurück. »Mr. Riddle, Miss McGonagall, Ihre Schulsprechergemächer wurden hergerichtet. Sie können gleich einziehen.«

»Vielen Dank, Sir«, lächelte Minerva.

»Professor? Würde es etwas ausmachen, wenn Angelus mit mir in das Schulsprecherzimmer einzieht?«, wollte Tom wissen. Cygnus' Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Der Todesengel war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich über die Genesung des Blacks freuen sollte oder nicht. Allerdings war dieser Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich klasse.

»Nun«, gab Dippet nachdenklich von sich. »Eigentlich dürfte nichts dagegen sprechen... Mr. Nexima ist ja schließlich kein Mädchen...«

»Aber sie sind ein Paar«, sagte Alastor. »Läuft es da nicht auf das Gleiche raus?«

Dippet sah zu Angelus, welcher total unschuldig den Blick erwiderte und sein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er wusste, wie die Entscheidung lautete. Dippet hielt Tom für einen gewissenhaften Schüler, das wusste er.

»Sie sind volljährig und werden es bestimmt nicht übertreiben. Nicht wahr, Mr. Riddle?«

»Natürlich werden wir das nicht, Professor Dippet, Sir.«

»Gut. Sie können gehen, meine Lieben«, winkte der Schulleiter sie raus, worauf sie Dumbledore die Treppen herunter folgten, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen.

»Vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Aufsätze morgen bei Ihren Hauslehrern abzugeben«, zwinkerte der braunhaarige Mann ihnen zu, ehe er hinter dem Wasserspeier verschwand, welcher dann wieder den Eingang versperrte.

»Kaum zu fassen, dass er da wirklich zugestimmt hat«, murmelte Alexander.

»Das war doch nur fürs offizielle, Alex«, sagte Minerva. »Selbst wenn Professor Dippet dagegen wäre, Angelus würde trotzdem zu Riddle ins Zimmer ziehen. Ist doch so, oder?«

»Stimmt«, nickte der Todesengel grinsend. Kopfschüttelnd ging Minerva den Korridor entlang, der unter anderem zum Gryffindorturm führte.

»Wir sehen uns dann ja im Unterricht, Angelus, Riddle«, verabschiedete sie sich.

»Ja, bis dann«, lächelte Angel, bevor er Tom, welcher schon voraus gegangen war, den Gang entlang folgte, der zu den Kerkern führte. Die anderen drei Slytherins folgten ihnen, während die restlichen Schülern Minerva folgten.

Als die Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, konnten sie nur wenige ihrer Mitschüler ausmachen. Anscheinend waren sie, trotz der späten Uhrzeit, unter den Ersten. Tom und Angelus gingen zu dem Schulsprecherzimmer und sahen sich zuerst einmal um. Die Vorhänge an dem großen Himmelbett und vor den beiden magischen Fenstern waren silbern, der riesige Schrank war aus dunklem Holz, ebenso wie der Schreibtisch, die zwei leeren Bücherregale und die beiden Nachttischen, die an den Seiten des Bettes standen. Der Teppich, der den gesamten großen Raum auslegte, war slytheringrün, so wie auch das Satinbettzeug.

»Hier kann man es aushalten«, beschloss Tom grinsend.

»Stimmt«, lächelte Angelus. »Sieh mal, da ist auch eine Tür.« Demonstrativ zeigte der Blonde auf die dunkle Tür, die neben dem Schrank war. Tom ließ seinen Koffer los und ging zu ihr, um sie zu öffnen.

»Ein Bad«, rief er seinem Freund zu. »Ein ziemlich großes sogar, vergleicht man es mit dem, welches wir im Schlafsaal hatten.«

»Packen wir aus«, sagte der Zeitreisende, worauf der Halbvampir nickte, die Tür wieder schloss und seinem Freund beim Auspacken half.

Als sie fertig waren, beschloss Tom Nagini zurück zu holen. Angelus ging mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Orion traf und sich dazu entschied, hier auf seinen Geliebten zu warten.

»Und?«, grinste Angelus, nachdem er sich neben Orion auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

»Was und?«

»Wie ist es mit Lydia gelaufen?«

Wie aufs Stichwort bekam der Black leuchtende Augen und einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. »Einfach spitze! Sie ist so toll, so schön, so intelligent und so...«

»Rio«, unterbrach der Langhaarige den Slytherin lachend. »Ich will keine Charakterbeschreibung von ihr.«

»Tschuldige«, nuschelte Orion verlegen. »Jedenfalls ist es wirklich gut gelaufen. Wir sind zwar kein Paar, aber wir haben schon Freundschaft geschlossen. Ist das nicht klasse?«

»Mh«, nickte Angel lächelnd. »Es ist ein guter Anfang, Rio.«

»Das finde ich auch«, strahlte der Black. In der nächsten dreiviertel Stunde durfte sich Angelus nun doch noch eine Charakterbeschreibung von Lydia anhören, bis seine Rettung in Form seines Geliebten kam und er mit ihm auf ihr neues, privates Zimmer ging.


	36. Ahnentest

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Ahnentest**

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, ließ Tom Nagini runter, welche sofort Talia begrüßte, und ging dann zu seinem Bücherregal. Dort fuhr er mit seinem Finger die Buchrücken entlang, ehe er eins davon raus zog und darin blätterte.

»Was machst du da?«, erkundigte sich Angelus neugierig und stellte sich zu ihm.

»Als ich erfahren habe, dass rote Augen selbst in der Zaubererwelt ziemlich ungewöhnlich sind und sie eigentlich nur Slytherinnachkommen haben – ich hab für diese Information Jahre gebraucht – hab ich einen Ahnentest gemacht. Dafür braucht man einen Trank, den ich auch gefunden habe... Ah, hier ist er!« Stolz grinsend hielt er seinem Geliebten die aufgeschlagene Seite entgegen, welcher sich mit gerunzelter Stirn die Zutatenliste durchlas.

»Und jetzt willst du einen machen, um heraus zu finden, wer meine Vorfahren waren?«, vergewisserte sich der Blonde, worauf er ein Nicken erhielt. »Und wo sollen wir den brauen?«

»Na ist doch klar«, sagte Tom, worauf sein Grinsen eine Spur breiter wurde. »Im Raum der Wünsche, Süßer.« Angel seufzte leise, konnte sich allerdings ebenfalls ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

»Nagini, Talia, wir müssen nochmal weg. Bis später«, verabschiedete er sich und zog den Halbvampir hinter sich aus dem Zimmer.

--

Tom öffnete die Tür, die in den Raum der Wünsche führte, und schloss sie anschließend wieder hinter sich und Angel.

»Ein Bett, aber kein Kessel. Du solltest dich schämen, Tommy«, schüttelte Angel schmunzelnd seinen Kopf. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte und umarmte ihn von hinten. Er führte ihn die drei Schritte zu dem großen Bett und nahm ihm dann das Buch aus der Hand, ehe er es auf den Nachttisch legte und nebenbei den Nacken seines Freundes küsste. Angelus entspannte sich immer mehr und seufzte ab und zu genüsslich auf, als Tom damit anfing, seine Hände unter das helle T-Shirt gleiten zu lassen.

Tom stoppte seine Tätigkeit, um Angelus das T-Shirt über den Kopf zuziehen, welches er dann achtlos neben sich fallen lies. Anschließend bearbeitete er wieder den Nacken seines Todesengels, gleichzeitig kniff er in die Brustwarzen des Anderen. Angels Atem beschleunigte sich langsam, was Tom zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

»Leg dich hin«, murmelte er in Angelus' Ohr, worauf dieser nickte, seine Schuhe und Socken abstreifte und sich auf das Bett gleiten ließ, wo er auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Tom zog schnell seine eigenen Schuhe und Socken aus, bevor er ihm folgte und sich über ihn kniete. Er küsste Angelus, was von diesem leidenschaftlich erwidert wurde. Keuchend bemerkte der Ältere den Zungenpiercing, weshalb er den Kuss weiter hinaus zögerte. Er liebte das Gefühl dieser Kugel an seiner Zunge, es hatte etwas Heißes.

Doch schließlich beendete Tom den Kuss, indem er mit seinen Lippen vom Kinn über das Schlüsselbein zu den Brustwarzen wanderte. Er leckte über die rechte, bis sie abstand, und biss dann sanft hinein. Dafür bekam er ein leises Zischen, was ihn lächeln ließ. Mit seiner linken Hand zwirbelte er etwas die andere Brustwarze, die sich nun auch aufstellte. Kurz saugte er noch einmal an der rechten Brustwarze, bevor er seine Lippen mit seiner rechten Hand ablöste und sich in Richtung Süden runter küsste.

Langsam konnte er nicht nur den verschnellerten Atem des blonden Schönlings unter ihm ausmachen, sondern auch leichtes, unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Nachdem er allerdings einmal über die beachtliche Beule, die in der Jeans war, gestreichelt hatte, konnte sein Geliebter die Laute nicht mehr unterdrücken. Leicht schaudernd lauschte Tom dem lustvollen Stöhnen, während er weiter über die Beule strich und den Reißverschluss, an dem er nun angekommen war, öffnete. Er zog die Hose nach unten und da er schon einmal dabei war, ließ er die Boxershort gleich folgen.

»Tom...«, stöhnte Angelus, als er dessen Lippen an seiner Eichel spürte und zusätzlich seine Innenschenkel gestreichelt wurden, nachdem diese talentierten Hände über seine Seiten gewandert waren. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Tom unschuldig summte und dadurch eine Vibration verursachte, die Angelus – und vor allem seinen Penis – alles andere als kalt ließen.

Während der Halbvampir hingebungsvoll Angels pulsierende Männlichkeit bearbeitete, seinen Rachen entspannte und das Glied hinein gleiten ließ, verkrampfte sich der Langhaarige immer mehr. Seine Hände zerwühlten das Laken, verkrampften sich immer dann, wenn Tom eine Schluckbewegung ausführte und seinen Penis damit noch mehr massierte. Seine angewinkelten Beine spreizten sich immer mehr, in der Hoffnung, Tom würde endlich weiter gehen. Allerdings hatte Tom das anscheinend nicht vor, da er nicht einmal zuließ, dass Angelus kam. Immer, wenn er kurz davor war, ließ er so lange von ihm ab, bis das Beben seines Beckens wieder nach ließ.

:Tom!, zischte Angelus, als der Slytherinerbe wieder zu schlucken anfing. :Mach endlich!:

:Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig, zischelte Tom belustigt zurück und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über den Penis. Allerdings stellte er das kurz ein, als ihn ein böser Blick aus verschleierten, smaragdgrünen Augen bekam. Bei diesem Blick schwoll sein ohnehin schon hartes Glied noch mehr an.

:Ungeduldig?! Ich sag dir wa..ha..., stöhnte Angel lang gezogen. Keuchend ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken, während Tom weiterhin an seinem Penis saugte. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Anscheinend erhörte der Rotäugige ihn, da er nach einigen Momenten von der pulsierenden Länge abließ.

»Umdrehen«, keuchte er, was Angelus, ohne ein Nicken zustande bringen zu können, auch tat. Tom half ihm dabei und auch beim Aufrichten seines Beckens. Nun kniete Angelus schnell atmend vor dem Halbvampir. Sein Kopf ruhte kraftlos auf seinen Armen, mit denen er sich nicht einmal abstützen konnte, weshalb sein Hintern das Einzige war, das Abstand von der Matratze hatte.

Tom legte seine Hände an die Backen des perfekten Hinterns vor ihm und beugte sich vor, um mit seiner Zunge die kleine Rosette ausgiebig zu bearbeiten. Von Vorne bekam er dafür Gezische, Gekeuche und natürlich heftiges Gestöhne. Tom nahm etwas Abstand und befeuchtete drei seiner Finger großzügig mit seinem Speichel, bevor er einen davon langsam in den Anus seines Freundes schob. Dadurch, dass er ihn mit seiner Zunge schon befeuchtet hatte, ging es ziemlich leicht und nach dem lustvollen Stöhnen zu urteilen, auch relativ schmerzfrei.

Der Halbvampir bereitete Angelus so schnell er konnte, ohne ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, vor. Als es soweit war, beugte er sich nach vorne und knabberte sanft an Angels Ohr.

»Bereit, Schatz?«, flüsterte er nach einem Moment.

:Mehr als das, ächzte dieser zurück und spürte sogleich, wie Tom sein Glied positionierte und dann langsam eindrang. Angelus biss sich in den Unterarm, um ein halb schmerzerfülltes, halb lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Tom hingegen stöhnte ihm ungeniert ins Ohr, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte.

:Nicht..., flüsterte Tom, während er sich nicht bewegte, um Angel sich an sein Glied gewöhnen zu lassen. :Ich möchte dich hören, Süßer...:

Nachdem sich Angel entspannt hatte, was ziemlich schnell gegangen war, führte Tom Kreisbewegungen aus, die sich, als Angelus ihn laut stöhnend dazu anstachelte, schnell in Stöße umwandelten. Beide jungen Männer verloren sich immer mehr in ihrem Lustspiel und schalteten ihr Umfeld aus. Das einzige, das zählte, war bei Tom die heiße Enge um seinen Penis und bei Angelus die beachtliche Größe, die sich dauernd in ihn bohrte und dabei so gut wie immer seine Prostata traf.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt Tom es nicht mehr aus, nahm das heiße, pralle Glied seines Geliebten in die Hand und pumpte es im Takt seiner Stöße. Nur ein paar Augenblicke später schrie Angel auch schon mit lustgetränkter Stimme den Namen des Halbvampirs, ergoss sich in dessen Hand und riss diesen gleich, aufgrund des Zusammenziehens seiner Muskeln um Toms Glied, mit über die Klippe.

Erschöpft blieb Tom einen Moment auf dem zusammengeklappten Jungen liegen, bevor er sich mühevoll von ihm herunter hievte und sich neben ihn legte.

»Wir... können auch... noch später ... den Trank brauen... Richtig?«, nuschelte Angelus völlig erschöpft. Im Nachhinein wunderte es ihn ziemlich, dass er nicht schon viel früher gekommen war, trotz des sadistischen Verhaltens des Schwarzhaarigen.

»Richtig«, nickte Tom lächelnd und zog den Langhaarigen in seine Arme.

»Gut«, seufzte dieser und driftete langsam in den Schlaf ab. Der Slytherinerbe sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu und beugte sich, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass Angelus tief und fest schlief, zu seinem Hals runter. Er leckte über die Stelle, an der er beim Sex mehrmals dran geknabbert hatte und verpasste dem Blonden dort einen Knutschfleck.

:Wie du mir, so ich dir, zischelte er anschließend zufrieden und zog den Kleineren noch enger an sich, bevor er langsam ebenfalls einschlief.

--

Als Angelus aufwachte war das erste, was er wahrnahm, sein leicht schmerzender Hintern. Das zweite war der widerliche Geruch aus einer Mischung von jahrelang ungewaschenen Sportsocken und verfaulten Eiern.

»Iiieh!«, stieß er auch sogleich aus und kniff seine Nase mit seiner Hand zu.

»Guten Morgen, Süßer«, flötete Tom gut gelaunt. Angel drehte sich auf die andere Seite und erblickte den Schwarzhaarigen vor einem Kessel sitzen, der bräunlichen Dampf im Zimmer verbreitete. Tom hatte sich vor dem Gestank mit einer Wäscheklammer, die auf seiner Nase thronte, geschützt.

»Bäh! Was ist das?«, näselte Angelus murrend.

»Dein Ahnentrank. Komm her«, winkte Tom ihn zu sich. Angelus seufzte, wickelte sich das Laken um seinen Körper und tapste zu dem Halbvampir, welcher sich nur seine Boxershort drüber gezogen hatte.

»Wie weit bist du?«

»Fast fertig. Er muss noch zehn Minuten köcheln, bevor wir ein paar Tropfen deines Blutes dazu geben können. Dann braucht er noch einen Moment, bevor er ein Pergament ausspuckt, dass deine Vorfahren, die bis vor zwei Jahrtausenden gelebt haben, anzeigt. So ist das zumindest bei magischen Wesen, bei normalen Menschen sind es nur zwei Jahrhunderte.«

»Aha«, nickte der Jüngere und strich sich seine Haare hinters Ohr. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnert, sie geöffnet zu haben. Doch als Tom ihn zu sich zog, ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte, während er wieder nach dem Trank sah, und nebenbei durch Angels Haare fuhr, wusste er, weshalb der Zopf gelöst war. Doch anstatt darüber zu meckern, lehnte er sich noch mehr an den Rotäugigen und genoss es.

Nach zehn Minuten wünschte sich Tom einen Dolch her, der auch sogleich vor ihm erschien, und überreichte ihn Angelus. Dieser schnitt sich leicht in den Finger und ließ ein paar Tropfen in den Kessel fallen. Gleich, nachdem sich der Trank dunkelblau gefärbt hatte, schnappte sich Tom Angels Finger und leckte über die Wunde, worauf sich diese wieder schloss.

Nach einigen Minuten ploppte es leise und statt dem bräunlichen Dampf, stieg weißer Rauch aus dem Kessel empor. Nachdem dieser sich verzogen hatte, beugte sich Tom über den Kessel, griff hinein und zog eine Pergamentrolle heraus. Angelus nahm sie entgegen, legte sich auf den Boden und entrollte sie.

»Warum sind da nur mein Namen und die Namen meiner Eltern drauf?«, fragte er verwirrt seinen Geliebten. »Und sieh mal! Meine Mum heißt da gar nicht Lily Evans!« Verblüfft zeigte Angelus auf den Namen 'Lillian Janet Potter, geb. Apricum'.

»Naja, du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Mutter keine Evans war... Und Lily war wahrscheinlich nur ein Spitzname. Übrigens musst du mit deinem Zauberstab auf den Namen tippen, von dem du die Ahnenlinie sehen willst«, erklärte dieser.

Der Blonde nickte, immer noch etwas baff, und tippte mit seinem Stab auf 'Lilian Janet Potter, geb. Apricum'. Keine Sekunde später führten zwei Linien von Lilys Namen weg, um schließlich bei 'Atharic Vladimir Apricum' und 'Maron Akemi Apricum, geb. Eterna' zu stoppen.

»Schon mal von denen gehört?«, fragte Angelus.

»Nein. Vielleicht leben die ja noch gar nicht. Dem Ahnentest ist die Zeit scheinbar völlig schnuppe, solang die Vorfahren noch vor zweitausend Jahren gelebt haben«, entgegnete Tom.

»Auch wieder wahr... Aber sie leben mit Sicherheit schon... Mein Mutter wird im Januar 1960 geboren. Also in fünfzehn Jahren... Okay, weiter. Auf wen soll ich tippen?«

»Probiere es aus. Wenn du ein zweites Mal auf einen Namen tippst, gehen die Linien wieder zurück.«

Angel nickte nur und tippte auf Atharic Apricum, seinen Großvater, wenn er recht überlegte. Und der Mistkerl, der seine Mutter, als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, ausgesetzt hatte. Nun führten drei Linien von Atharic weg. Eine, die 'Lestat Spike Apricum' als seinen Bruder kennzeichnete und zwei andere, die seine Eltern waren. 'Spike Francesco Apricum' und 'Evey Apricum, geb. Sacra'. Angelus tippte wieder auf Atharic Apricum, worauf die drei Linien sich zurück zogen.

Stattdessen probierte er nun Maron Apricum aus. Von ihr gingen nur zwei Linien aus. Ihr Vater, 'Louis Alexandre Decerox', und ihre Mutter, 'Janet Oceane Decerox, geb. Miracle'.

»Das wird noch Stunden dauern«, seufzte Tom und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. »Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du was Interessantes findest.«

»Mh«, nickte Angelus und tippte auf seine Urgroßmutter. Wieder kamen nur zwei Linien. Zum einen 'Heather Pia Miracle' und 'Godric Gryffindor'.

»Hab ihn!«, grinste Angelus breit. »Gryffindor ist mein Ururgroßvater.«

»Echt?«, rief Tom überrascht aus und saß keine Sekunde später aufrecht neben Angelus und starrte auf das Pergament. Er studierte kurz die Namen, die sichtbar waren, und grinste dann breit.

»Deine Ururgroßmutter ist dann also Heather Miracle... Hab zwar noch nie was von ihr gehört, das zeigt aber, dass du nicht Slytherins Sohn oder sonst was bist und wir somit nicht verwandt!«

»Was auch gut so ist«, lachte Angelus und küsste Tom kurz, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Ahnentest umdrehte. »Glaubst du, dass meine Urgroßmutter noch lebt?«

»Guck doch nach«, schlug Tom wie selbstverständlich vor.

»Und wie?«

»Du musst einfach nur mit deinem Zauberstab auf den Namen tippen und an das Alter denken. Wenn nichts passiert, ist sie tot. Naja, in deinem Fall könnte es natürlich auch sein, dass jemand noch nicht lebt... Aber das wird bei deine Urgroßmutter ja bestimmt nicht so sein...« Angelus nickte verstehend und probierte es gleich aus. Nun erschien neben dem Namen Janet Decerox das Alter von dreihunderteinundzwanzig. Angelus pfiff anerkennend, ebenso Tom.

»Sieh mal nach, ob auch deine Großmutter schon lebt.«

Der Langhaarige nickte und tippte auf Maron Apricum, worauf daneben die Zahl einundzwanzig erschien. »Die ist ja noch ziemlich jung.«

»Stimmt«, nickte Tom. »Mich würde interessieren, ob das alles Engel sind.«

»Keine Ahnung und, ganz ehrlich, es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne. Wie lange hält dieser Test?«

»Solange du ihn nicht zerstörst, bleibt er erhalten.«

»Ich behalte ihn erstmal«, entschied der Todesengel, legte ihn jedoch beiseite. »Und jetzt?«

»Animagustraining«, grinste Tom breit. »Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden, bevor es Abendessen gibt.«

--

In den nächsten drei Monaten passierte nichts Besonderes in Hogwarts, außer natürlich den kleinen Unfällen, die jedoch irgendwie alltäglich waren. Cygnus hielt sich, zu Angels großem Erstaunen, sehr zurück. Das Einzige, das er tat, war Tom wie üblich mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen, doch er ging nie weiter. Im Gegensatz dazu, hatte scheinbar auch Druella Tom als würdig für sie empfunden, was sie ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit zeigte – und jedes Mal eiskalt abgeblitzt wurde, wie Cygnus' es noch nie passiert war.

Tom hatte es mittlerweile geschafft ein Animagus zu werden und Dumbledore hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon – eine Tatsache, die ihn immer wieder triumphierend grinsen ließ, wenn Dumbledore an ihm vorbei lief und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Die Runespoor, so erklärte Professor Iroshima Angelus, war bei seinem Bekannten, welcher sich gut um sie kümmerte. Der Schulleiter war gegen die Haltung einer Schlange bei seinen Schülern gewesen. Auf der einen Seite bedauerte es Angel, er hatte die Schlange irgendwie etwas gemocht, doch andererseits war er damit auch zufrieden.

Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien – es war inzwischen arschkalt, aber noch war kein Schnee gefallen – hatte Hedwig Tom und Angelus einen Brief von den Riddles gebracht, die sie herzlich zu ihnen einluden. Sie hatten die Einladung angenommen, weshalb sie eineinhalb Wochen später auch beim Morgengrauen von einer quietschigen Stimme geweckt wurden.

»Schnee! Jungs, es schneit! Endlich! Kommt schon, raus aus den Federn! _Schneehee!_«, kreischte Saphira begeistert und zog mit einem Ruck die Decke weg. Tom und Angelus bibberten auf der Stelle um die Wette.

»Gib die Decke wieder her«, murrte Tom, nicht gewillt, aufzustehen. Stattdessen zog er seinen Geliebten nur noch enger an sich. Wenigstens diese Wärmequelle war ihm geblieben.

»Ich denk ja gar nicht dran, mein herzallerliebster Halbbruder. Die Sonne lacht, das Frühstück wurde aufgetragen und das Beste ist: _Es schneit!_«

»Wir haben es verstanden«, knurrte Tom genervt.

»Toooom!«, schniefte Saphira herzzerreißend. Angelus fischte nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn in die Richtung der schmollenden Stimme. Ein erschrockenes Kreischen und das kurz darauf folgende Zuschlagen der Tür ließen ihn erleichtert aufatmend. Er rief noch schnell die Decke zu ihnen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder neben sich warf.

»Du bist ein Schatz«, seufzte der Halbvampir erleichtert, was Angelus müde grinsen ließ.

»Ich weiß, Tommy-Boy, ich weiß...«

--

Ein paar Stunden später bequemten sich die beiden Slytherins doch dazu, sich im Esszimmer blicken zu lassen, wo gerade die Bediensteten mit Tabletts raus traten.

»Ah, Mr. Riddle, Mr. Nexima«, sagte eine junge Frau, die ebenfalls aus dem Esszimmer trat. »Ich wollte Sie gerade wecken gehen. Es sitzen bereits alle am Tisch.« Tom nickte der jungen Frau zu, worauf sie kurz lächelte und dann den Gang entlang ging. Am Tisch fanden sie eine müde Familie vor, dessen einziges waches Gesicht Saphiras war. Als sie die beiden Jungen erblickte, zog sie sofort einen Schmollmund und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

»Das Frühstück ist also schon aufgetragen, hä?«, sagte Tom trocken in Richtung seiner Halbschwester.

»Ach, war sie auch bei euch?«, grinste Thomas leicht.

»Bei dir auch?«

»Ja. Sie war bei jedem... Und zu jedem hat sie gesagt, dass es bereits Frühstück gäbe.« Jetzt verstand Angelus auch den tadelnden Blick Cecilias, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit ihre Tochter anstarrte.

»Aber es hat mich niemand so unfreundlich rausgeworfen wie diese beiden Trottel«, murrte Saphira und ignorierte den Blick ihrer Mutter gekonnt.

»Ich hab gar nichts gemacht«, schmunzelte Tom und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

»Hey, fall mir nicht in den Rücken!«, empörte sich Angelus und haute seinem Freund auf die Schulter, was diesen nur leise lachen ließ.

»Das war total fies von dir!«, zeterte Saphira weiter und sah den Langhaarigen böse an. »Ich hab mich richtig erschrocken, als ich aus dem Zimmer geflogen bin!«

»Es hat dich doch eine Matratze aufgefangen«, zuckte dieser nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

»In der Tat«, schnaubte das Mädchen. »Und sie ist nach fünf Sekunden einfach verschwunden! Das hat richtig weh getan, als ich auf dem Boden aufkam.«

»Die Matratze war nur zehn Zentimeter hoch.«

»Zehn Zentimeter zu viel!«, schmollte die Blonde auch weiterhin.

Angelus rollte mit seinen Augen, lächelte aber. »Okay, okay. Tut mir Leid. Ich geh später in die Winkelgasse, willst du mit? Als Entschädigung, kann man sagen.«

»In die Winkelgasse? Echt? Wow! Mum, Dad, darf ich mit?« Während Thomas ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nickte, zögerte Cecilia lange. In der Zeit beugte sich Tom leicht zu seinem Freund hinüber.

»Du gehst in die Winkelgasse? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Und was willst du da?«

»Ich hab nichts gesagt, weil du ohnehin nicht mitkommst und was ich will... Das erfährst du noch«, grinste Angelus. Tom sah ihn misstrauisch an.

»Ich komm also nicht mit?«

»Genau. Und wenn ich dich im Zimmer einschließen muss, du bleibst hier«, lächelte der Blonde lieb, worauf Tom seufzend seinen Kopf schüttelte und in sein Brötchen biss.

»Würde mich trotzdem interessieren, was du da tust...«

Angelus schwieg und sah auf, direkt in Saphiras strahlendes Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte Cecilia, gewiss mit einigem Hin und Her, doch noch zugestimmt. Auch gut.

--

»Wow!«, rief Saphira staunend aus und drehte sich im Kreis, um so viel wie möglich von der Winkelgasse zu sehen. Sie war, ebenso wie Angelus, in dicke Winterkleidung gepackt. Die vielen, fallenden Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihren Haaren und befeuchteten es.

»Und? Warum sind wir jetzt hier?«, fragte die blonde Riddle, während sie in jedes Schaufenster sah, an dem sie vorbei kamen.

»Tom hat bald Geburtstag. Um genau zu sein, in zwei Tagen, an Silvester«, erklärte Angelus.

»Echt?« Saphira blieb stehen und sah den Geliebten ihres Halbbruders erstaunt an. »Das wusste ich ja gar nicht.«

»Na ja, Tom hat es ja auch niemanden erzählt. Ich glaube, er denkt immer noch, dass ich nicht weiß, wann er Geburtstag hat. Keine Ahnung, warum er es verschweigt.«

»Und du willst jetzt ein Geschenk für ihn kaufen?«

»Ja. Ich hab noch genug Geld von den Weihnachtseinkäufen übrig, weshalb wir jetzt auch Merlin sei Dank nicht zur Bank müssen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich ihm schenken soll«, seufzte der Zeitreisende und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne zurück.

»Lass uns gucken«, beschloss Saphira, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in einem langsamen Tempo hinter sich her durch die Winkelgasse. Sie sahen sich jedes Schaufenster genau an, doch sie konnten nichts finden, was Angelus Tom schenken könnte. Saphira fand in einem Buchladen einen Wälzer über fortgeschrittene, schwer ausführende Zauber, welches sie für ihren Bruder kaufte. Angelus bezahlte es zwar, doch sie gab ihm sofort den Betrag in Muggelgeld zurück.

Nach zwei Stunden waren Angelus und Saphira ziemlich durch gefroren, weshalb sie auch eine kurze Pause in einem kleinen Café einlegten. Während sie sich mit Butterbier wärmten, sahen sie aus dem Fenster und beobachteten die Leute, die gemütlich durch die verschneite Winkelgasse schlenderten oder schnell von einem zum anderen Geschäft eilten.

»Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was du ihm schenken könntest?«, fragte Saphira zum x-ten Mal. Angelus schüttelte, ebenfalls zum x-ten Mal, seinen Kopf.

»Lass dir doch seinen Namen in den Nacken oder so tätowieren«, schlug die Riddle vor.

»Seinen Namen?« Angel schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Das wird ihm nicht gefallen. Sein Name ist für ihn zu gewöhnlich.«

»Dann lass dir etwas anderes tätowieren, das deine Liebe zu ihm symbolisiert.«

»Warum soll ich mir was tätowieren lassen? Was hat Tom davon?«

»Kann man mit Magie das Tätowieren schmerzloser machen?«

»Keine Ahnung... Ich denke nicht...«, überlegte Angelus laut.

»Okay«, rief Saphira plötzlich wieder voller Tatendrang aus. Sie leerte ihr Butterbier in einem Zug, knallte den Krug auf den Tisch und nahm Angelus' Trinkgefäß aus dessen Hand. Da sie schon bezahlt hatten, konnte sie den Langhaarigen ganz fix aus dem Café ziehen.

»Saphira, was hast du vor?«, seufzte der Blonde.

»Fragen, ob es mehr schmerzt. Wenn nicht, kannst du dir ja ein Tattoo machen lassen, das eure Liebe symbolisiert. Vielleicht ein Herz mit euren Initialen oder so.«

»Tattoo? Herz? Initialen?«, stammelte Angelus, bevor er mit einem Ruck stehen blieb und somit Saphira zum Taumeln brachte. »Ich will aber gar kein Tattoo!«

Saphira grinste breit und zeigte hinter sich. »Den hab ich vorher gesehen. Zu spät, Angel.« Der Todesengel besah sich den Tattooladen und, nach kurzem Zögern, trat er an das Schaufenster. Er sah sich die Motive an, die ausgestellt waren, konnte allerdings nichts finden, das er unbedingt haben wollte... Außerdem wollte er _wirklich_ kein Tattoo. Er wusste ja gar nicht, ob Tom so etwas überhaupt gefiel.

»Komm schon«, riss Saphira ihn aus seiner Starre und zerrte ihn, ehe er es überhaupt richtig kapierte, in den Laden.

»Guten Tag«, wurden sie auch sogleich von einem Mann mittleren Alters, der hinter der Theke saß und Zeitung las, begrüßt. Sie waren die einzigen Kunden.

»Hallo«, lächelte Saphira höflich. »Ich würde gerne wissen, ob das Tätowieren mit Magie schmerzloser ist, also ohne.«

»Kommt drauf an, kleine Lady. Wenn es schnell heilen soll, dann ist es wirklich sehr schmerzhaft – und teurer –, aber wenn es sich Zeit lassen kann, dann ist es schmerzloser als bei den Muggeln. Ich hoffe, du fragst nicht wegen dir, Kleines«, antwortete der Mann und beäugte sie kritisch.

»Nein, nein«, winkte sie ab und zeigte zu Angelus, der seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. »Für ihn.«

»Ah... Wie alt ist er denn?«

»Siebzehn«, antwortete Angelus und sah nun zu dem Mann. »Aber ich will gar kein Tattoo.«

»Und warum bist du dann rein gekommen?«

»Sie wollte es so.« Anklagend zeigte er auf Saphira, welche unschuldig pfeifend die Wände entlang schritt und sich die Motive ansah, die auf normalen Papieren dort dran gepinnt worden waren.

»Wow! Sieh dir mal das an, Angel!« Begeistert zeigte das Mädchen auf eins der Motive, das, wie Angelus aus der Nähe und nach genauerem Betrachten erkannte, ein Einhorn darstellte. Er seufzte und sah sich die restlichen Zeichnungen in seinem Blickfeld an. Dann stockte er.

»Entschuldigung«, machte er auf sich aufmerksam und sah zu dem Mann, der sich wieder in die Zeitung vertieft hatte. Doch nun sah er auf.

»Willst du doch ein Tattoo, junger Mann?«

»Naja, kommt drauf an, ob sie dieses Motiv etwas abändern können...«, grinste Angelus schief und zeigte auf genannte Zeichnung.


	37. Neujahr

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Neujahr**

In einer halben Stunde würde das kleine Feuerwerk stattfinden, die Familie Riddle, Angelus und die anderen Dorfbewohnern würden mit Sektgläsern auf das neue Jahr anstoßen und Tom würde achtzehn Jahre alt werden. Wenn der Todesengel ehrlich war, dann war er etwas nervös. Wie würde Tom auf sein Geburtstagsgeschenk reagieren? Würde er es mögen? Sicher, er konnte es auch wieder entfernen lassen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel es ihm selbst sehr gut.

»Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte Tom verwirrt. »Du zappelst schon seit einer Stunde herum und langsam nervt es.« Der Halbvampir legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf dessen zuckendes Bein und übte sanften Druck aus.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung«, seufzte Angelus und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Was konnte denn auch schon schlimmes passieren? Okay, am Besten, er dachte darüber nicht genauer nach.

»Wollt ihr langsam nicht auch raus kommen?«, fragte Thomas, der seinen Kopf ins Zimmer schob und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

»Sind denn viele Dorfbewohner da?«, erkundigte sich Tom, während er aufstand und das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, ins Regal zurück stellte. Angelus erhob sich ebenfalls von dem Sofa und folgte seinem Geliebten aus dem Zimmer.

»Ja. Es fehlen nur ein paar«, antwortete Thomas. »Aber das ist okay. Es ist ja auch kein Muss, hierher zu kommen, es ist eher Tradition. Und jetzt, nach dem Krieg, ist es eine noch größere Freude, das Feuerwerk zu betrachten.«

Nach ein paar Minuten traten sie aus der Haustür. Tom und Angelus besahen sich, leicht neugierig, die Menschenmasse, die sich auf dem Grundstück der Riddles befand. Es waren überall Bänke und Tische aufgestellt worden, wo man auch Essen und Trinken oder einfach nur gemütlich herum sitzen und mit Bekannten reden konnte.

»Es wundert mich immer noch, dass sie nicht lieber nur mit der Familie zusammen sitzen und im engen Kreis auf das neue Jahr anstoßen«, murmelte der Todesengel, worauf Thomas leicht lächelte.

»In ein paar Jahren, vielleicht auch schon im nächsten, werden es weitaus weniger sein. Aber jetzt, nach dem Krieg, ist es doch angenehmer, wenn man nicht nur bei der Familie, sondern auch bei den Freunden ist.«

»Da hat er Recht«, lachte Toms Großvater, der wie aus dem Nichts neben seinem Sohn stand und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. »Aber glaub mir, mein Sohn, nächstes Jahr werden es wenigstens dreiviertel Bewohner des Dorfes sein. Es ist immer wieder ein Genuss, das Feuerwerk zu sehen.«

»Wo wird es eigentlich ausgeführt?«

»Etwas weiter entfernt vom Dorfrand, Angelus. Es haben sich ein paar Männer dazu bereit erklärt, die Feuerwerkskörper in den Himmel zu schießen.«

»Es ist gleich soweit«, sagte Toms Großmutter aufgeregt, als sie mit Saphira, Jason und Cecilia zu ihnen kam. Sie sah nervös auf ihre Uhr, wobei sie sie etwas in das Licht der Außenbeleuchtung hielt. Sie drückte den Männern Sektgläser in die Hand und schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte ihres Mannes, während er einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Cecilia und Thomas taten es ihnen gleich.

Mittlerweile sahen alle anwesenden Dorfbewohner in die Ferne, wo man das Feuerwerk zu sehen bekam. Sie standen bei ihren Familien, die Erwachsenen und wenigen Jugendlichen hielten ebenfalls Sektgläser in den Händen, die Jüngeren waren – teilweise – mit ihren Orangensäften zu frieden.

»Immer noch so aufgeregt?«, flüsterte Tom seinem Freund ins Ohr, während er von hinten seine Arme um ihn legte.

»Noch mehr als vorher«, gab Angelus zu und lehnte sich leicht an die breite Brust. »Immerhin kommt sie gleich. Die große Stunde.« Er kicherte leise.

»Also... so besonders ist das nun auch wieder nicht«, fand Tom mit gerunzelter Stirn. Angel lächelte nur. Er hatte auch gar keine Zeit mehr, da das Feuerwerk mit einem lauten Zischen begann und kurz darauf der Knall folgte. Fasziniert starrten alle auf das Lichtspiel im Himmel. Einige drehten sich zu ihren Familienmitgliedern um und wünschten ihnen bereits ein frohes, neues Jahr, andere konnten sich nicht von den bunten, fröhlichen Farben abwenden und hielten sich nur gegenseitig im Arm.

Angelus drehte sich in der Umarmung um und sah in die roten Augen des Anderen, in denen sich das Feuerwerk spiegelte. Noch nie waren sie ihm so schön vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment. Mühsam riss er sich von diesen Seelenspiegeln los und zog Toms Gesicht zu seinem eigenen runter. Der Ältere löste seinen Blick von dem Feuerwerk und sah überrascht zu seinem Freund.

»Frohes neues Jahr, mein Schatz...«, murmelte Angelus gegen die Lippen Toms, während er ihm in die Augen sah. »Ich liebe dich.« Dann küsste er ihn mit so viel Gefühl, wie er aufbringen konnte. Auch ohne das Keuchen des Schwarzhaarigen hätte er gewusst, dass das wirklich viel war. Er spürte es ja selbst jedes Mal, wenn er Tom sah.

Als sie sich endlich lösten, krachte und zischte es immer noch hinter ihnen. Tom lächelte sanft. »Ich liebe dich auch, Angelus. Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst.« Fest zog er den Kleineren in seine Arme. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren und atmete tief den Geruch ein, der ihm entgegen strömte.

»Und Tom?«, murmelte Angelus an seiner Halsbeuge.

»Ja, Süßer?«

»Happy Birthday.«

»Wa... Woher weißt du das?«

»Dumbledore. Meine Zeit.«

»Achso...« Angelus löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung und griff in seine Jackentasche, ehe er seine Faust wieder hervor zog.

»Ich weiß, es ist kitschig und alles drum und dran, aber als ich sie im Schaufenster sah, musste ich sie einfach kaufen«, erklärte Angelus so leise, dass Tom ihn gerade noch verstehen konnte. Seine Wangen waren deutlich gerötet.

Der Jüngere löste seine Faust, weshalb Tom nun zwei Ringe ausmachen konnte, die in seiner Handfläche lag. Sie waren beide silbern, wobei einer einen flachen, grünen Stein und der andere einen ebenso flachen, aber roten, Stein enthielt. Sie waren in das Material eingearbeitet und ragten nicht heraus. Desweiteren waren sie so klein, dass Tom sie nur dank seiner scharfen Sehstärke sehen konnte.

Der Halbvampir nahm beide in seine Hand und hielt sie in seine Augenhöhe, um sie noch besser mustern zu können. Ihm fiel auf, dass in die Innenseite des Ringes mit dem grünen Stein die Wörter 'T & A – in amore inventi...' in kursiver Schrift eingraviert waren. Tom nahm nun den anderen Ring genauer unter die Lupe und konnte dort die Wörter '... in aeternum coniuncti – T & A' ausmachen.

»Ich bin zwar kein großes Genie in Latein – eigentlich allgemein in Sprachen nicht – und ich habe auch nur einige Wörter und etwas Grammatik von Orion gelernt, aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass 'in amore inventi' 'in Liebe gefunden' und 'in aeternum coniuncti' 'auf ewig verbunden' heißt.«

»S-Stimmt«, lächelte Angelus nervös und knetete beunruhigt seine Finger. Tom grinste und zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, bevor er ihn stürmisch küsste.

»Es ist toll«, strahlte er, als er den Kuss löste. »Welcher ist für mich, Süßer?«

»Der mit dem Smaragd«, lächelte der Todesengel sanft und nahm Tom den Ring mit dem roten Stein aus der Hand, um ihn auf seinen rechten Ringfinger zu stecken. Er passte perfekt und er wusste, dass er auch bei Tom passen würde. Die alte Lady, die ihm diese Ringe, nachdem sie die Schrift eingraviert hatte, verkauft hatte, hatte erwähnt, dass ein Zauber auf den Ringen wäre. Er würde sich der Fingergröße des Besitzers anpassen.

»Smaragd«, echote Tom verblüfft nach und besah sich den Stein genauer.

»Ja. Und das hier ist ein Stück eines Rubins.« Angelus zeigte auf seinen Ring.

»Die müssen ja sauteuer gewesen sein«, murmelte Tom, während er sich seinen Ring auf seinen Finger steckte. Es war ebenfalls sein rechter Ringfinger. Angel lächelte nur auf Toms Bemerkung hin.

»Ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefallen«, gestand er schließlich, während der letzte Feuerwerkskörper zischend in die Luft flog. Nachdem der Knall verklungen und kein Feuerwerk mehr das Dorf erhellte, wurde es um sie herum laut. Die Dorfbewohner wünschten sich gegenseitig alles Gute für das nächste Jahr und stießen darauf an. Auch die beiden Jungen drehten sich nun zu den Riddles um und stießen lächelnd auf das neue Jahr an.

»Willst du es ihm nicht zeigen?«, fragte Saphira neugierig, als Tom mit seinem Vater sprach und deshalb nicht so sehr auf seinen Freund achtete.

Angelus warf dem blonden Mädchen nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder zu Tom sah. »Nein. Erst, wenn wir wieder in unserem Zimmer sind.«

»Dann geh doch jetzt mit ihm hoch.«

»Aber die Feier...«, schüttelt Angel seinen Kopf, wurde aber von Saphira unterbrochen.

»... war viel interessanter, als ihr noch in eurem Zimmer gesessen und gelesen habt.«

»Mir doch egal«, nuschelte der Langhaarige, als ihm keine Ausrede mehr einfiel. Und das war es. Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, Tom von hier weg zu locken, wäre da nicht diese verdammte Nervosität. Saphira seufzte und entfernte sich von ihm. Der Todesengel sah ihr ausdruckslos dabei zu, wie sie zu ihrem Halbbruder und ihrem Vater marschierte und dort Tom ansprach. Angelus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

»Schlange«, murmelte er beleidigt und lugte durch seine gespreizten Finger. Sofort sah er in die roten Seelenspiegel seines Geliebten und zuckte etwas zurück.

»Merlin, Tom, musstest du mich so erschrecken?«, keuchte Angelus und legte seine Hand auf sein hämmerndes Herz. Leise lachend richtete sich Tom aus seiner leicht gebeugten Haltung auf und nahm Angelus Hand.

»Saphira sagte, dass du mir was zeigen willst. Und sie sagte, dass du das erst in unserem Zimmer machen willst«, erklärte er, während er Angelus in die Richtung der Villa zog.

»Doofe Kuh«, erklang es schmollend hinter ihm, weshalb Tom einen amüsierten Blick über seine Schulter warf.

»Beleidige sie nicht, Süßer. Sie ist immerhin meine Schwester.«

»Das sagst du nur, weil sie mich verpetzt hat«, moserte Angelus weiter.

»Stimmt«, gab Tom ungeniert zu und öffnete die Tür, die in ihr Zimmer führte. Daraufhin schmollte Angel mehr, doch das änderte sich, als er das Zuschlagen der Tür bemerkte. Sofort machte sich wieder diese verdammte Nervosität in ihm breit.

»Also?«, erkundigte sich der Halbvampir und sah seinen Freund neugierig an. »Was wolltest du mir zeigen.«

»Naja...«, gab der Blonde unsicher von sich und zog seine Jacke aus. »Am Anfang war ich dagegen, aber deine Schwester hat mich in diesen Laden gezerrt und als ich dann das Motiv sah, war ich sofort begeistert. Es musste nur etwas verändert werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefällt und wenn nicht, dann kann ich es auch wieder entfernen lassen, wenn du willst.« Inzwischen hatte er sich auch seinen dicken Pullover und sein T-Shirt ausgezogen. Er drehte sich um und warf sich seine Haare über die Schultern. Er hörte, wie Tom überrascht aufkeuchte und erwartete schon eine Ablehnung. Allerdings kam dann etwas anderes.

»Wow, ist das geil«, murmelte Tom und trat näher, um sich das Tattoo, das etwas unter Angels Nacken war, genauer betrachten zu können. Leicht fuhr er mit seinen Fingern die zierlich aussehende Schlange nach, die sich um die Zahl sieben, welche mit kleinen, kaum erkennbaren Blumenranken dekoriert war, schlang. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu dem schwarzen, leicht eingeknickten Flügel um, der sich rechts von der Schlange und der Zahl befand. Man konnte deutlich die Federn erkennen, genau wie bei dem weißen Flügel, der sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Es sah so aus, als würden die beiden Flügel die Schlange einfangen wollen.

»Es... gefällt dir?«, vergewisserte sich Angelus vorsichtig und linste über seine Schultern, um Toms Gesicht sehen zu können. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte breit grinsend.

»Natürlich! Es ist wahnsinnig schön! Das sieht wirklich verdammt kunstvoll aus. Aber... ich versteh, was die Schlange und die Flügel für uns bedeuten, aber... was soll diese Sieben?«

»Das hat einen ganz simplen Grund«, lächelte Angelus unschuldig. Er war richtig erleichtert, dass das Tattoo Tom gefiel. »Sieben ist deine Lieblingszahl.« Verblüfft sah Tom auf.

»Woher weißt du das schon wieder?«

»Meine Zeit.«

»Dumbledore, schon klar«, seufzte Tom, richtete sich auf und schlang seine Arme um den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes. »Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum du heute deine Haare offen gelassen hast.« Angelus grinste nur und ließ sich zu ihrem Bett bugsieren.

»Ziemlich unfair, dass du mir das mit deinem Tattoo verschwiegen hast. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass du mir auch verschwiegen hast, dass du meinen Geburtstag und meine Lieblingszahl kennst«, murmelte Tom und bedeckte Angelus' Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen.

»Mh... Und was willst du jetzt tun, Schatz?«

Tom grinste daraufhin nur dreckig.

--

Gähnend streckte sich Angelus und schälte sich anschließend aus dem gemütlichen, warmen Bett. Nackt tapste er durch das Zimmer und verschwand durch die Tür, die in das angrenzende Badezimmer führte. Er ließ Wasser in die Badewanne ein und, nachdem sie voll war, ließ er sich in das angenehm warme Nass gleiten. Lächelnd spielte er einige Zeit mit dem Wasser – was hieß, dass er die verschiedensten Gesichter und Figuren erschuf – bevor er sich zurück lehnte und seine Augen schloss.

Nach dieser einer heißen, leidenschaftlichen und wirklich langen Nacht war so ein heißes Bad genau das Richtige, um ihn wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er wollte nicht zu müde wirken, wenn er nachher mit Tom runter ging, um zu essen. Vermutlich wäre es erst das Mittagessen. Aber vielleicht würden sie auch das verpassen, denn dass sie das Frühstück verschlafen hatten, daran zweifelte der Langhaarige nicht. Jedenfalls war Saphira in der letzten Zeit ziemlich frech geworden und er wollte sich ein Kommentar ihrerseits ersparen. Angelus seufzte, bevor er die Seife nahm und sich wusch.

»Tom, steh auf«, sagte der Todesengel laut, als er komplett bekleidet und mit der Kleidung des Halbvampirs im Arm vor dem Bett stand. Lächelnd sah er dabei zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige seine Nase rümpfte und sich dann auf die andere Seite drehte. Kopf schüttelnd beugte sich Angelus herab, drehte Toms Kopf so, dass sein eigener ihn erreichen konnte und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss. Schon bald wurde dieser erwidert, weshalb er wieder von ihm abließ und sich aufrichtete.

»Warum weckst du mich?«, murmelte Tom schläfrig und gähnte.

»Es ist schon Mittag und ich hab Hunger. Außerdem will ich nachher noch zu deinem Onkel.«

»Warum?«

»Das Ministerium hat sicherlich schon heraus gefunden, dass ein Todesengel lebt. Und Morfin bekommt bestimmt den Tagespropheten«, erklärte Angelus und drückte dem halbschlafenden Slytherin dessen Kleidung in seine Arme, ehe er ihn ins Badezimmer schob.

»Wovon soll er die denn zahlen?«, gähnte der Schwarzhaarige.

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Kannst ihn ja später fragen.«

Tom, plötzlich wacher, blieb stocksteif stehen und machte es seinem Freund somit unmöglich, ihn weiter zu schieben. »Moment mal... Du widersprichst dir selbst. Zuerst hast du gesagt, dass er bestimmt den Tagespropheten bekommt und jetzt weißt du nicht, wovon er ihn bezahlen könnte? Das ist unlogisch.«

Angelus seufzte. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Typ schon logisch dachte, wenn er noch im Halbschlaf war. »Ein Versuch ist es wert, oder?«

Tom drehte sich mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu ihm um. »Du weckst mich, obwohl es nur ein Vielleicht-Ding ist?« Angelus lächelte lieb. »Unfassbar.« Der Halbvampir ging die letzte Schritte zur Badezimmertür und schlug diese dann hinter sich zu. Womit hatte er das verdient?

--

»Guten Morgen!«, flötete Saphira, als Tom und Angelus das Wohnzimmer betraten. »Gut geschlafen, Jungs? Angel, du siehst etwas geschafft aus.«

Der Todesengel sah sie genervt an, ehe er zu Tom blickte, welcher mehr amüsiert als sauer wirkte. »Sie ist doch erst vierzehn Jahre alt oder hab ich da was verpasst?«

»Nein«, murmelte Tom zurück. »Stimmt schon. Aber sie muss es ja nicht _so_ gemeint haben.« Der Todesengel schnaubte ungläubig.

»Ihr habt wirklich lange geschlafen. In einer halben Stunde wird das Mittagessen aufgetragen. Was habt ihr gestern denn noch getrieben?« Ein übertrieben unschuldige Blick traf die beiden Jungen, was Tom dazu veranlasste, das gleiche wie sein Freund zu denken.

»Gelesen«, log Angelus und ließ sich neben dem blonden Mädchen auf das Sofa sinken. Tom tat es ihm gleich, allerdings setzte er sich auf das Sofa ihnen gegenüber. »Wo sind deine Eltern? Und Jason haben wir auch noch nicht gesehen. John und Mary sind uns vorher über den Weg gelaufen.«

»Warum willst du das wissen?«, erkundigte sich Saphira und schloss das Buch, welches sie gerade gelesen hatte.

»Nur so«, zuckte Angel seine Schultern.

»Du willst mich von eurer Nacht ablenken«, stellte Saphira allerdings keine Sekunde später fest. Der Langhaarige seufzte nur geschafft. Das Mädchen grinste ihn an und sah anschließend zu Tom. Plötzlich machte sich ein strahlender Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bruder!«, rief sie aus und sprang über den Tisch, der zwischen den beiden Sofas stand, auf ihren Bruder. Der Halbvampir fing das Mädchen auf, keuchte aber, als sich ihr Knie in seinen Bauch bohrte.

»Danke«, gab Tom von sich, nachdem er noch einmal tief Lust geholt hatte. »Und woher weißt du das?« Er sah über ihre Schulter zu dem Todesengel, welcher möglichst unschuldig an die Decke sah.

»Okay, blöde Frage«, gab der Schwarzhaarige seufzend zu.

»Ich hab auch was für dich! Warte kurz«, strahlte Saphira, sprang auf und flitzte aus dem Zimmer. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam sie zurück und drückte Tom ihr Geschenk in die Hand, das in rosafarbenes Papier gewickelt war. Tom packte es aus und blinzelte verblüfft, als er erkannte, was für ein Buch sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Lächelnd sah er zu ihr auf.

»Danke, Saphira.«

»Bitte! Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt!« Sie sah auf die Uhr, die ihr gegenüber an der Wand hing, und drehte sich dann zur Tür um. »Kommt ihr? Es gibt gleich Essen.« Die Jungs nickten, standen auf und folgten ihr.

--

Tom war nicht wirklich überrascht, als ihm auch die restlichen Riddles zum Geburtstag gratulierten. Von seinen Großeltern bekam er ziemlich viel Geld, von Jason ein eingerahmtes Bild der gesamten Familie, von Cecilia gar nichts – was ihn nicht einmal verwunderte oder gar verletzte – und von seinem Vater bekam er einen Brief in die Hand gedrückt.

»Was ist das?«, fragte der Slytherinerbe und drehte den Brief hin und her.

»Öffne es doch«, schmunzelte Thomas. Sein Sohn nickte und öffnete ihn. Er zog eine Karte aus dem Umschlag, die er aufklappte und dann wortlos anstarrte. Angelus, neugierig bis in die Haarspitzen, stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und lugte ihm über die Schultern.

»Klasse!«, strahlte er, als er erkannte, um was es sich dabei handelte. »Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr der Einzige, der ein Tattoo hat!«

»Ich hab den Gutschein noch gar nicht eingelöst«, schnaubte Tom amüsiert, bevor er zu seinem Vater sah. »Danke. Ich wollte mir schon seit einem Jahr ein Tattoo machen, aber mir hat das benötigte Kleingeld gefehlt. Ich frag mich nur, wie du an den Gutschein gekommen bist. Ist der Laden nicht in der Winkelgasse?« Tom sah zu Angelus.

»Ich war es nicht, ehrlich! Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass Thomas von deinem Geburtstag weiß«, wehrte dieser ab.

»Saphira hat es uns erzählt«, lachte Thomas leicht. »Hedwig war so nett und hat einen Brief an den Ladenbesitzer gebracht. Nachdem er zugestimmt hatte, dass wir das per Brief erledigen, habe ich Hedwig mit Geld wieder zu ihm geschickt. Sie ist mit dem Gutschein zurück gekommen.«

»Ach so«, murmelte Tom.

»Aber jetzt lasst uns essen«, sagte John und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch, an dem schon Cecilia saß. Die Anwesenden nickten und setzten sich, bevor sie mit dem Essen anfingen.

»Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich Nagini und Talia schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe«, murmelte Angelus und tat sich Salat auf seinen Teller.

»Die haben das Feuerwerk gestern vom Stall aus betrachtet«, antwortete Tom. »Vermutlich sind sie dort immer noch bei den Tieren. Talia sagte, dass sie sich mit Saphiras Pferd so gut versteht. Nagini wollte sie wahrscheinlich einfach nur nicht alleine lassen.«

Angelus nickte verstehend und sah nachdenklich zu Thomas, welcher gegenüber von ihm saß. »Thomas?«

»Ja?«, lächelte dieser.

»Kann ich nachher etwas von dem restlichen Essen mitnehmen?«

»Weshalb denn das?«, fragte Thomas verblüfft. Tom hatte einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Wir gehen nachher zu Morfin und naja... Der Mann ist eh schon so mager und ich bezweifle, dass er überhaupt richtig kochen kann.« Beide, Thomas und Tom, seufzten. Doch schließlich nickte Thomas.

»Entweder du lässt mal wieder deinen Helferkomplex raushängen«, sagte Tom leise zu seinem Freund. »Oder du heckst schon wieder was aus. Was ist es?«

»Er ist dein Onkel, Tom«, antwortete Angelus ruhig.

Der Halbvampir sah ihn forschend an, bevor er den Kopf wieder seinem Essen zuwandte.

»Also Helferkomplex.«

--

»Frohes, neues Jahr, alter Mann!«, rief Angelus strahlend auf, als er die Tür aufstieß und in die Hütte trat. Sofort schlug ihm ein ekelhafter Geruch in die Nase, weshalb er sich an den Ahnentest erinnert fühlte.

»Uäh«, sprach Tom aus, was Angelus dachte. »_Was ist das?!_«

»Was macht ihr hier?«, erkundigte sich Morfin mit kühler Stimme. Die Jungen sahen zu ihm. Er stand am Herd, um seiner Hüfte war eine beige Schürze gebunden, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Kochlöffel und in seiner linken ein Buch.

»Dich besuchen«, antwortete Tom in der gleichen Stimmlage.

»Was tust du da? Braust du einen Trank?«, fragte Angelus und hielt, genauso wie Tom, seine Nase zu.

»Nein«, antwortete Morfin knapp. Wenn seine Gäste es nicht besser wüssten, würden sie sagen, dass er leicht beleidigt war. »Ich koche.«

»Oh«, gab Angelus von sich.

»Du hattest Recht«, sagte Tom. »Der kann echt nicht kochen.«

»Schnauze!«, fauchte Morfin und sah wieder in das Buch. Vermutlich ein Kochbuch. Angelus stellte die Tüte, die er in der Hand hielt, auf den Tisch und stellte sich dann zu dem Vampir. Er lugte in den Topf, wobei er den missbilligenden Blick völlig ignorierte.

»Was soll das sein?«, erkundigte sich der Langhaarige. Die Pampe, man konnte es nicht anders nennen, die in dem Topf fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte, war dunkelbraun, fast schwarz.

»Pfannenkuchen.« Ungläubig sah Angelus in das schmale Gesicht des Anderen.

»_Pfannenkuchen?_«, stieß er geschockt aus. »Merlin, du bist ja ein noch hoffnungsloser Fall, als ich dachte. Zum einen, macht man Pfannenkuchen nicht im Topf und zum anderen sind Pfannenkuchen eindeutig heller. Was hast du gemacht? Und was ist das für ein Buch?«

Tom, welcher im Hintergrund stand und sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, registrierte verblüfft die leichte, fast unmerkliche Röte, die sich um Morfins Nase bildete. Der Vampir gab dem Blonden das Buch.

»Kochen Sie wie die Muggel«, las Angelus den Buchtitel vor und sah dann auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. »Welcher Volltrottel hat denn das geschrieben?! 'Geben Sie nun den Schleim eines Flubberwurms hinzu, damit die Pfannenkuchen auch fest werden...' Ich trau mich gar nicht weiter zu lesen!«

»Hey!«, stieß Morfin aus, als sein Buch in Flammen aufging. Das einzige, das von dem Wälzer übrig blieb, war Asche.

»Wo hast du diesen Mist gekauft?«, fragte Angelus und schüttelte sich angeekelt. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass Morfin schon mal etwas gegessen hatte, das mit diesen Zutaten gemacht wurde.

»In der Nokturngasse. Ich geh _nur_ da einkaufen. Und das Buch war verdammt teuer!«

»Ich bezahle es dir, keine Sorge. Aber kauf dir nie wieder so einen Scheiß, wenn du nicht krepieren willst«, gab Angelus ruhig zurück, nahm den Topf und stiefelte mit diesem nach draußen.

»He«, rief Morfin ihm hinterher. »Was machst du da?« Die Frage wurde von selbst beantwortet, als Angelus mit dem nun leeren Topf wieder ins Zimmer trat. Er stellte ihn wieder auf den Herd, welchen er ausschaltete, und zeigte dann auf die Tüte, die er mitgebracht hatte.

»Da ist anständiges Essen drin.«

»Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich das annehme?«, schnarrte Morfin und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

»Mir egal, ist deine Entscheidung. Kannst es essen oder nicht. Hast du den heutigen Tagespropheten da, alter Mann?«

»Erstens«, begann Morfin und hielt einen Finger hoch, »hör auf mich 'alt' zu nennen, Knirps. Ich bin erst knackige dreiunddreißig Jahre alt. Selbst für Menschen ist das noch jung. Zweitens, ja, ich hab den Tagespropheten, und nein, ich gebe ihn dir nicht.«

»Oh, bitte«, bettelte Angelus und setzte seinen Welpenblick auf, dem, eigentlich, niemand widerstehen konnte. Nicht einmal, als er noch sein altes Aussehen gehabt hatte. Während er bei Morfin auf Granit stieß, was eine wirkliche Herausforderung war, setzte sich Tom auf das klapprige Sofa und lehnte sich zurück.

Leicht lächelnd sah er dem Gebettel seines Freundes zu. Dann blickte er sich in der Hütte um. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Sein Blick auf den alten, kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Sofa stand. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben, allerdings interessierte das den Schwarzhaarigen herzlich wenig. Grinsend nahm er den Tagespropheten in seine Hand und sah kurz auf das Datum. Es war von heute. Er brauchte nicht lange suchen, denn gleich ein paar Sekunden später konnte er die Überschrift ausmachen, weshalb sie hier waren.

_Todesengel unter uns!_

_Heute Morgen, am ersten Januar 1946, war das sechzig-jährliche Treffen der Zaubereiminister, Zaubereiministerinnen und den Meistern der Tränke, in dem heraus gefunden wird, ob momentan ein Todesengel existiert. Das Ergebnis ist erschreckend: Es lebt ein Todesengel unter uns!_

_Auroren suchen bereits nach der Kreatur. Die Ministerien aller Länder bitten die Bürger sofort Auskunft zu geben, wenn Ihnen etwas verdächtig erscheint! Denn wie allgemein bekannt ist..._

Jetzt wurden nur noch die Todesengel in den Dreck gezogen, da sie ja so gefährlich wären und jeden niedermetzeln würden. Oder so ähnlich. Tom interessierte das Geschwafel kein Stück.

»Das Ministerium weiß Bescheid«, beendete Tom das Gezicke seines Onkels und das Gebettel seines Geliebten. Er faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen und legte sie anschließend auf den kleinen Tisch.

»Echt?«, vergewisserte sich der Blonde.

»Echt«, nickte Tom.

»Das hättest du mich auch gleich fragen können«, schnaubte Morfin.

Angelus sah ihn bitterböse an. »Wenn du weißt, weshalb ich die Zeitung wollte, wieso hast du mir das dann nicht gesagt, _alter Mann_?«

»Weil du mich nicht gefragt hast, _Knirps_.«

Tom verdrehte seine Augen. »Hört auf zu streiten. Komm, Angelus, lass uns gehen.«

Der Blonde nickte und stolzierte, nach einem beleidigten Blick auf Morfin, aus der Hütte. Tom folgte ihm wortlos.


	38. Die Gründer und das Geheimnis Hogwarts'

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

Tiersprache

**Die Gründer und das Geheimnis Hogwarts'**

Angelus trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees und sah nachdenklich zu dem Schulleiter. Vor einer Woche hatte die Schule wieder begonnen und nun, am Dienstag um neun Uhr morgens, waren alle Schüler in der Großen Halle. Vor dem gestrigen Abendessen war allen Schülern befohlen – und zwar _wirklich_ befohlen – worden am nächsten Tag, also Heute, pünktlich in der Großen Halle anzutanzen. Dementsprechend voll war es auch, da niemand verschlief oder sonst irgendwie verhindert war.

Da jeder fertig gegessen hatte, erhob sich Professor Dippet, räusperte sich und bat dann um Ruhe. Da jeder neugierig war, hatte er diese auch gleich.

»Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich Sie heute, um diese späte Zeit, herbestellt habe. Ich dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn der Unterricht später beginnt und Sie somit nicht in Versuchung geraten, zu verschlafen. Das nun folgende ist sehr wichtig. Es werden gleich einige Auroren eintreten. Sie werden es Ihnen genauer erklären.«

Angelus verspannte sich und suchte Toms Hand unter dem Tisch. Der Halbvampir, welcher neben ihm saß, warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu und drückte sanft seine Hand.

»Scheiße«, murmelte Angelus, nicht in der Lage, sich beruhigen zu lassen. Es lag ja wohl auf der Hand, was die Auroren hier wollten. Aber... wollten sie nur kontrollieren oder wussten sie, dass er dieser gesuchte Todesengel war? Und wenn ersteres eintraf, wie wollten sie heraus finden, ob der Todesengel hier war?

Die Gedanken des Langhaarigen wurden unterbrochen, als die großen Türen aufgestoßen wurden und an die Dutzend Zauberer in die Halle marschierten. Zu seinem Entsetzen, konnte der Blonde auch Jerry und Leonardo Potter unter den Auroren ausmachen.

»Oh... Scheiße...«, flüsterte Angel. Das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, nicht einfach aufzuspringen und aus der Halle zu rasen, war die Hand, die nun auf seinem Oberschenkel lag.

Als die Auroren vor dem Lehrertisch standen, begab sich Jerry Potter zu dem Schulleiter und redete leise mit ihm. Immer noch waren die Schüler mucksmäuschenstill, sodass man das Flüstern hörte, auch wenn man die Wörter nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Als die beiden Männer anscheinend ihre Unterhaltung beendet hatten, drehte sich Jerry zu den Schülern um und räusperte sich.

»Guten Morgen, Schüler und Schülerinnen. Der Grund für unser Erscheinen ist, wie wahrscheinlich einige von Ihnen vermuten, der Todesengel. Ich nehme an, dass Sie darüber in der Zeitung gelesen haben, deshalb kann ich das Ganze abkürzen.«

Sofort erhob sich Gemurmel. Die ganze letzte Woche war der Todesengel das einzige Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts gewesen. Wegen denjenigen, die in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen und schon von Todesengel gehört hatten, fürchteten sich nun auch die muggelstämmigen Schüler vor der Kreatur. Eine Tatsache, die Angelus immer wieder kurz vorm Ausrasten brachte.

Er war wirklich froh, dass Tom ihn jedes Mal so effektiv beruhigen konnte. Nur dieses Mal schaffte er es nicht. Angelus bemerkte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden, wie sich Panik in ihm breit machte und wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, weshalb er nur an den Gesten Jerrys erkennen konnte, dass er die Schüler um Ruhe bat. Angelus riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Jerry. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufstehen und davon rennen. Das machte ihn erst recht verdächtig.

»Ist es denn anzunehmen, dass der Todesengel in Hogwarts ist?«, rief ein Schüler, der nah am Lehrertisch saß, und unterbrach Jerry somit, bevor dieser überhaupt erst anfangen konnte.

»Nein«, schüttelte Jerry seinen Kopf. »Aber das Ministerium will auf Nummer sicher gehen. Jede Plätze, an denen große Menschenmassen sind, werden überprüft. Wenn das nicht hilft, müssen wir ausschweifender vorgehen. So spielt es sich in jedem Land ab.« Jerry winkte einen Mann mittleren Alters zu sich, welcher der Aufforderung nach kam und eine Kugel, die genauso wie die Kristallkugeln von Trelawney aussah, aus seinem Umhang zog. Sie enthielt auch den gleichen, weißgrauen Nebel.

Jerry nickte dem Mann dankbar zu und nahm die Kugel an sich. Selbst aus seiner Position in der Mitte seines Haustisches konnte Angelus erkennen, wie sich Jerry verspannte und einen Blick über seine Schultern warf. Den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er sich wieder an den Mann, der ihn nun verwirrt ansah, und hielt ihm wieder die Kugel entgegen.

»Würden Sie das übernehmen, Joseph?«

Der Mann nickte und machte sich mit der Kugel in Richtung Gryffindortisch auf. Er ging langsam die Reihe hinter der einen Seite entlang und hielt die Kugel über den Köpfen der Gryffindors. Doch es passierte nichts.

»Was ist das, Sir?«, fragte wieder ein Schüler, allerdings ein anderer als davor.

»Mit so einer Kugel wurde der letzte Todesengel entdeckt. Verfärbt sie sich schwarz, ist der Todesengel nur einige Meter entfernt.«

»Dann dauert die Suche ja ewig«, rief eine Ravenclaw entsetzt. Angelus schnaubte leise und starrte die Kugel finster an. Einen leichten Stoß von Tom, ließ ihn allerdings wieder, mit viel Mühe, neutral schauen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese blöde Kugel defekt war. Zumindest war es eine schöne Vorstellung.

»Aus was besteht denn diese Kugel, Sir? Ich meine, wie sieht der Inhalt aus? Wie funktioniert sie?«, fragte eine weitere Ravenclaw laut.

»Da fragen Sie an der falschen Adresse, Miss«, antwortete Jerry ruhig. Die Fragen schienen ihn nicht zu stören, was einige Schüler gleich ermutigte, weiter zu fragen.

»Kann sie nur Todesengel entdecken?«

»Ja.«

»Warum?«

»Wir vermuten, dass es mit deren Magie zu tun hat«, sagte Jerry und sah dabei zu, wie der Auror, Joseph, nun mit dem Ravenclawtisch abschloss und sich zu den Hufflepuffs begab. Doch auch da blieb die Kugel ruhig. Je weiter er zu dem Slytherintisch kam, desto nervöser wurde Angelus, bis er schon fast auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Mittlerweile war er schon fast bei ihm.

Angelus nahm seine Tasse Kaffee und versteckte sich fast hinter ihr, als er einen langen Schluck nahm. Er hörte die Schritte des Mannes, spürte Toms Hand, die sich immer fester in seinen Oberschenkel grub und er fühlte auch die Anspannung in dem Körper seines Freundes, genau die gleiche, die auch in seinem eigenen Leib war. Angel schloss seine Augen, als er die Schritte genau hinter sich hörte und zitterte, als sie kurz stoppten. Doch dann lief der Mann weiter. Angelus öffnete seine Augen und drehte seinem Kopf zu dem Mann, welcher weiter ging, als wäre die Kugel nicht schwarz geworden. Der Blonde sah zu Tom, welcher ihn fassungslos ansah. War sie etwa tatsächlich nicht schwarz geworden?

Tom schluckte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und riss sich zusammen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Auror zu, sowie alle anderen Schüler auch, während er darüber nach dachte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Die Kugel war nicht schwarz geworden, obwohl Angelus eindeutig ein Todesengel war. Kein anderes Wesen hatte einen schwarzen und einen weißen Flügel. Er drehte sich wieder leicht zu Angelus um, sah in die grünen Augen und nickte leicht. Sie würden später darüber reden. Hier würde man jedes Flüstern vernehmen, auch wenn die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden dem Auror galt.

Die Möglichkeit, ein Gespräch zu führen, kam schon bald, da der Mann nur wenige Augenblicke später fertig war und die Auroren wieder abzogen. Tom und Angelus folgten den quatschenden Schülern aus der Großen Halle und begaben sich zu ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten und somit, abgesehen von Nagini und Talia, welche beide schliefen, alleine waren, setzten sie sich schweigend auf das große Bett. Allerdings wurde die Stille schon bald von Angelus unterbrochen.

»Was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Der Auror hat doch kurz gestoppt, oder?«

»Naja, der Nebel hat sich etwas schneller bewegt, als sonst. Aber nachdem sonst nichts passiert ist, hat er nur die Schultern gezuckt und ist weiter gegangen.« Tom ließ sich nach hinten plumpsen und starrte an die Decke.

»Das Ding war wohl wirklich kaputt«, murmelte Angelus, bevor er breit grinste. Er sah zu Tom, welcher nun auch seinen Blick von der Decke abwandte und ihn betrachtete. Dann grinste auch er. Kurz darauf begannen sie schallend zu lachen. Doch das Lachen erstarb ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war, als sie eine kindlich fröhliche Stimme hörten.

»Die Kugel war nicht kaputt.«

Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und starrten das Mädchen an, das plötzlich im Zimmer stand. Sie hatte hüftlange, grüne Haare, die gleiche Farbe wie die Augen Angelus'. Ihre gelben Augen waren ähnlich von Kleinkindern, da sie genauso verspielt funkelten, während sie breit grinste und somit Reißzähne, wie die eines Vampirs, offenbarte. Ihr Körper, der die Größe von einem knappen Meter sechzig besaß, war ebenfalls so zierlich wie der eines Kindes, auch wenn der hellblaue Pullover deutliche Rundungen zeigte. Ohne die kindliche Körperhaltung – sie hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sich leicht vorgebeugt – und das verspielte Funkeln in den Augen, hätten sie gesagt, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Alter war. Allerdings sprachen diese Details deutlich dagegen.

»Wie bist du hier reingekommen?«, fragte Tom vorsichtig und richtete sich leicht auf, während er langsam den Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche zog. »Und wer bist du überhaupt? Ich hab dich hier noch die gesehen.«

»Wundert mich nicht, Tommy«, kicherte das Mädchen. Tom zog seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen. »Aber da ich deinen Namen kenne, ist es nur fair, wenn ich dir auch meinen Namen verrate. Ich heiße Tony.«

»Ist das nicht ein Jungenname?«, rutschte es Angelus verblüfft raus.

»Doch«, grinste das Mädchen wieder vergnügt.

»Und wie ist dein Nachname?«, fragte Tom genervt und zeigte nun mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Grünhaarige. Die war ihm einfach nur suspekt. Und zwar alles an ihr. Ihr Auftreten, ihre Haarfarbe, ihre Augenfarbe und nicht zu vergessen diese Zähne. »Bist du ein Vampir?«

»Ich hab keinen Nachnamen und nein, ich bin kein Vampir. Gehen wir jetzt? Sie werden sonst ungeduldig.«

Perplex starrten die Jungen das Mädchen an. Schließlich sprach Angelus aus, was sie beide dachten. »Wohin sollen wir gehen? Und wer wird ungeduldig?«

»Werdet ihr noch erfahren«, flötete die Kleine und hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle.

»Moment«, fauchte Tom. »Jetzt beantworte erst einmal meine Fragen! Wie kommst du hier rein?«

»Na durch die Wand«, erklärte sie und zeigte auf die Steine hinter sich. Angelus ging dort hin, klopfte an die Wand und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Vielleicht war das Mädchen geistig verstört? Aber wie war sie dann hier herein gekommen?

»Okay«, gab Tom nur von sich und beschloss, die Antwort zu ignorieren und seine nächste Frage zu stellen. »Warum hab ich dich hier noch nie gesehen? Du fällst mit diesen grünen Haaren und den gelben Augen doch _etwas_ auf. In den sechs Jahren hätte ich dich hundert Prozent bemerkt.«

»Ich wollte nicht gesehen werden«, grinste das Mädchen, Tony, wie sich die Slytherins erinnerten.

»Was bist du?«

»Uhm...« Tony hörte mit dem Hüpfen auf und sah nachdenklich an die Decke, wobei sie angestrengt die Stirn in Falten legte. »Das ist eine gute Frage, Tommy... Ah, ich hab's!« Sie wandte ihren Blick von der Decke und strahlte Tom glücklich an. »Ich bin das Ergebnis einer unfähigen Gruppe, die zu blöd zum Lesen ist!«

»Aha«, sagte Tom nur wieder, während Angelus das Mädchen völlig verblüfft anstarrte. Der Halbvampir schüttelte seinen Kopf. Merlin, das Mädchen hatte echt einen an der Klatsche. Wieder ignorierte er die Antwort. »Und woher willst du wissen, dass die Kugel nicht kaputt war?«

Tony verdrehte ihre Augen, als würde Tom die blödeste Frage der Welt stellen. »Ist doch logisch. Ich hab sie davon abgehalten, schwarz zu werden. Will ja nicht, dass Angel abgeführt wird.« Nun wurde sie wirklich mit großen Augen angestarrt.

»Können wir jetzt? Ja? Super!«, strahlte Tony, schnappte sich Tom und auf dem Weg zur Wand auch gleich Angelus, bevor sie mit den sprachlosen und momentan reaktionsunfähigen Jungen in der Wand verschwand.

Einen Moment später erschienen sie wieder in einem lichterhellten Raum. Völlig baff starrten Tom und Angelus das grünhaarige Mädchen an, welche fröhlich davon hüpfte. Dann starrten sie sich gegenseitig an.

»Hattest du auch das Gefühl, dass wir am Bahnhof sind und durch die Mauer zum Gleis neundreiviertel gehen?«, erkundigte sich Tom. Sein Freund nickte. »Hab ich mir gedacht.«

Nun wandten sie den Blick voneinander ab und sahen sich um. Und was sie erblickten, überraschte sie. Sie waren in dem geheimen Raum der Kammer des Schreckens. Doch das war noch nicht einmal der Höhepunkt. Auf dem flauschigen Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag, setzten sich gerade drei Personen auf.

Zum einen Helga Hufflepuff, dieses Mal mit türkisfarbenen Haaren, dann Rowena Ravenclaw, ebenfalls mit ihrer Naturhaarfarbe, die, wie die Jungen schon gewusst hatten, lila war und als letztes auch ein Mann Anfang zwanzig. Seine blonden Haare hatten die gleiche Farbe wie die Angelus' und waren polang, während seine Augen ebenso wie die von dem Todesengel aussahen. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Angelus und hatte genau den gleichen, zierlichen Körper. Man hätte meinen können, dass der Mann Angelus Vater oder großer Bruder war. Die beiden jungen Männer erkannten sofort, dass es Godric Gryffindor war.

Demnach war der Mann, der jetzt von dem Bett aufstand, Salazar Slytherin. Er hatte nachtschwarze, schulterlange Haare, rubinrote Augen, einen muskulösen Körperbau und war etwas größer als Tom.

»Okay...«, pustete Angelus seinen zuvor angehaltenen Atem aus.

»Was bitteschön ist daran okay?«, murmelte Tom undeutlich.

»Keine Ahnung.«

»Ich nehme an, dass ihr wisst, wer wir sind«, sagte Salazar Slytherin mit einer tiefen Stimme und kam auf sie zu. Er reichte zuerst Tom die Hand, welcher nur nicken konnte, und anschließend Angelus.

»Gut«, lächelte nun Godric. »Und da wir ebenfalls eure Namen kennen, können wir das ja abhaken.«

»Du hast vergessen zu sagen, dass ihr auch sonst alles über sie wisst«, warf Tony kichernd ein, während sie das Basiliskenweibchen, Selan, streichelte.

»Ach ja«, seufzte Godric, bevor er sie wieder anlächelte. »Ihr habt sie ja gehört.«

»Aus was besteht bei Ihnen 'alles'?«, erkundigte Angelus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Deinen richtigen Namen, deine ganze Geschichte, dein Wesen und Toms Wesen«, zählte Helga auf. »Hab ich was vergessen?«

»Dass sie zusammen sind«, sagte Rowena.

»Oh, stimmt. Aber das war's sonst auch...«

»Stimmt nicht«, trällerte Tony. »Ihr wisst doch auch, dass Angelus Rics Ururenkel ist und Tom Sals Nachfahre.«

»Ach?«, gab Salazar von sich. »Wissen wir das?«

»Nicht gewusst?«

»Nein, Antonia.«

»Ich hab's doch gewusst!«, rief Rowena triumphierend aus. »Ric ist Angelus' Vorfahre! Na? Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?«

»Das erkennt man auf den ersten Blick«, murrte Tony und zog eine Schnute. Rowena gab ihr dafür eine Kopfnuss, da sie direkt neben ihr saß.

»Heißt du jetzt eigentlich Tony oder Antonia?«, fragte Angelus nachdenklich und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief.

»Antonia ist mein richtiger Name, Tony ist nur eine Abkürzung.«

»Aha...«

»Ich bin völlig verwirrt«, gab Tom zu, als einige Zeit niemand etwas sagte.

Salazar deutete auf das Bett. »Setzt euch. Dann könnt ihr ja Fragen stellen.«

Tom nickte, zog seinen Freund mit und setzte sich mit ihm auf das Bett. Salazar ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

»Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?«, fing der Halbvampir an.

»Antonia hat uns rein geschmuggelt«, antwortete Helga und strich dem Mädchen durch die grünen Haare.

»Wie?«

»Hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt?«, fragte Godric und sah Antonia fragend an.

»Doch«, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. »Aber sie haben es nicht kapiert.«

»Was genau hast du ihnen denn gesagt?«, seufzte Salazar und rieb sich über seine Augen.

»Na, dass ich kein Vampir sondern das Ergebnis einer Gruppe, die zu blöd zum Lesen ist.« Die Gründer hüstelten dezent.

»Und das sagt nicht besonders viel aus«, grummelte Tom.

»Natürlich sagt es viel aus!«, wehrte sich Antonia und zog einen Schmollmund. »Es sagt alles.«

»Für dich, aber nicht für Außenstehende«, seufzte Rowena, ehe sie zu den jungen Männern sah. »Antonia ist Hogwarts.«

Nachdem Rowena diese drei Wörter ausgesprochen hatte, herrschte zuerst einmal Schweigen. Gespannt, wie sie darauf reagieren würden, betrachteten die Gründer die beiden Jungen, welche ausdruckslos Antonia anstarrten.

»Antonia ist Hogwarts«, wiederholte Angelus den Satz, der ihn ziemlich geschockt hatte, tonlos.

»Genau«, grinste das grünhaarige Mädchen breit.

»Ich komm mir irgendwie verarscht vor«, murmelte Tom, was den Todesengel zustimmend nicken ließ. Empört plusterte Antonia ihre Backen auf.

»Ich lüge nicht!«, fauchte sie beleidigt und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. »Ihr habt doch selbst gesehen, dass ich durch Wände gehen kann. Und, dass ich an jeder beliebigen Wand wieder raus kommen kann. Was glaubt ihr, woher ich weiß, dass Angel Rics Ururenkel ist?!«

»Moment... Du hast uns im Raum der Wünsche beobachtet?«, erkundigte sich Angelus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen.

»Ja!« Antonia stockte, während ihre Wangen eine leicht rötliche Farbe annahmen. »Ich meine, nein. Also.. Ich hab euch erst beobachtet, als Tommy mit dem Trank angefangen hat. Bin doch keine Spannerin... Bei so was zieh ich mich immer zurück.«

»Oh, gut«, nickte Angelus beruhigt. Er wollte auch in Zukunft Sex haben, bei dem er nicht beobachtet wurde.

»Okay... Also, nochmal zum Mitschreiben«, seufzte Tom und rieb sich über seine Nasenwurzel. »Du bist Hogwarts.«

»Hab ich doch schon gesagt.«

»Es ist trotzdem unvorstellbar«, murrte der Halbvampir. Doch dann sah er auf und betrachtete die Gründer, welche sich zurück gelehnt und Antonia das Gespräch überlassen hatten. »Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen? Ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Mensch oder sonst eine Kreatur zum Gebäude werden kann.«

»Sie ist auch nicht zu dem Gebäude geworden. Sie war es schon immer«, erklärte Salazar und richtete sich auf. »Das ist unser Fehler gewesen.« Bevor der rotäugige Mann noch etwas sagen konnte, begann Angelus schallend zu lachen. Verwirrt sahen ihm die Gründer dabei zu, selbst Tom verstand seinen Freund nicht, während Antonia noch breiter zu grinsen begann, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

»Sie...«, keuchte Angelus, als er sich beruhigt hatte. »Sie haben nicht richtig gelesen, wie Sie den Zauber ausführen müssen...« Er stimmte wieder in das Gekicher des grünhaarigen Mädchens ein. Nun begann auch Tom zu grinsen, vor allem, als die Gründer tatsächlich rot wurden.

»Na hör mal, der Satz, der das verhindert hätte, stand ganz unten in verdammt kleiner Schrift. Ist doch kein Wunder, dass wir den übersehen haben und dann anstatt einem mächtigen, schützenden Gebäude eben Antonia raus gekommen ist«, grummelte Godric.

Tom besah sich wieder Antonia. Jetzt wusste er, wie sie zu den grünen Haaren, den gelben Augen und zu den spitzen Eckzähnen kam. Die Haarfarbe war von Godrics Augen, die Augen waren die Gleiche wie die von Rowena, die Zähne hatte sie von Salazar und den zierlichen Körper von Helga.

»Das ist fies, Ric!«, schmollte Antonia und warf das Kissen, auf dem sie gerade gesessen hatte, auf den blonden Mann. »Du tust ja so, als wäre ich schwach!«

»Naja, außerhalb von Hogwarts bist du das ja auch«, grinste Godric amüsiert. Antonia streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

»Aber hier bin ich es nicht. Und darauf kommt es an.«

»Ich weiß«, nickte Godric, legte sich auf den Rücken und bettete seinen Kopf auf das Kissen, bevor er zu den beiden Jungen sah.

»Und du bist wirklich mein Ururenkel?«, fragte er Angelus nach einigen Minuten. Er nickte. »Oh man... Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte.«

»Tatsächlich nicht?«, schnarrte Salazar und verdrehte seine Augen.

»Natürlich weiß ich, _wie_ das passiert ist«, fauchte Godric zurück. Tom und Angelus zogen gleichzeitig jeweils eine Augenbraue hoch, während Helga und Rowena ihre Augen verdrehten. Antonia drehte sich einfach wieder zu Selan.

»Na das beruhigt doch.«

»Hör auf mich zu verarschen!«

»Tue ich das?«

»Hört auf«, fuhr Rowena scharf dazwischen. »Beide!«

»Meine Ururgroßmutter hieß Heather Miracle«, erzählte Angelus, um einen Streit zwischen den beiden Männern zu verhindern. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte der beiden Gründerinnen. Salazar und Godric waren ineinander verliebt, gaben es aber nicht zu und zickten sich lieber an. Merlin sei Dank hatte er es da mit Tom leichter.

»Heather Miracle«, wiederholte Godric langsam den Namen und sah nachdenklich drein. »Noch nie von ihr gehört...« Salazar schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.

»Du kommst doch aus der Zukunft«, sagte nun Helga. »Kann es nicht sein, dass Godric noch gar nicht mit ihr geschlafen hat?«

»Unwahrscheinlich«, schüttelte Angel seinen Kopf. »Meine Mutter wird in ein paar Jahren geboren.«

»Nun... Vielleicht warst du ja betrunken, Ric«, grinste nun Rowena amüsiert. Der Mann zuckte seine Schultern.

»Mir egal.« Er betrachtete sich wieder Angelus, bevor er breit grinste. »Aber das Resultat ist klasse.« Angelus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, während Salazar schnaubte.

»Weil er ein Todesengel ist?«, schnarrte er auch gleich.

»Mh«, nickte Godric. »Unter anderem. Ich bin stolz, dass ein Todesengel mein Nachfahre ist, aber ich finde es auch spitze, dass er aussieht, als wäre er mein Sohn.«

»Wenn's dich freut«, schüttelte Salazar nur seinen Kopf.

»Da Sie ja mein Ururgroßvater sind, kann ich Sie ja auch duzen, oder?«, grinste nun auch Angelus.

»Klar«, nickte Godric.

»Uns könnt ihr übrigens auch duzen«, lächelte Rowena die beiden Jungen an. »Außerdem ist bei euch unser Geheimnis, dass wir noch leben und uns momentan hier befinden, doch gut aufgehoben, oder? Und natürlich auch das mit Antonia.«

»Natürlich«, sagte Tom ernst. Angelus nickte zustimmend.

»Da fällt mir ein... Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, dass du die Kugel davon abgehalten hast mich zu verraten, oder, Antonia?«, wandte sich der Zeitreisende an die Grünhaarige, welche bestätigend nickte. »Danke.«

»Nichts zu danken, Angel. Ich bin dazu verpflichtet, die Schüler, die sich in diesem Gebäude befinden, zu schützen. Das ist mein Job«, lachte Antonia vergnügt, bevor sie Selan wieder mit zärtlichem Streicheln verwöhnte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde redeten Angelus und Tom mit den Gründern über Gott und die Welt. Dann allerdings fiel ihnen ein, dass sie ja auch noch Nachmittagsunterricht hatten, weshalb sie sich verabschiedeten und Antonia sie zurück in ihr Zimmer brachte.


	39. Unerwarteter Besuch

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

»Angelus!« Genannter blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Hagrid stand keuchend hinter ihm.

»Was ist denn, Ruby?«, erkundigte sich Angelus freundlich und lächelte leicht.

»Ich hab nicht viel Zeit – muss noch Hausaufgaben machen –, deshalb komm ich gleich auf den Punkt. Warum hat diese Kugel vom Ministerium nicht gewirkt?«

Der Todesengel atmete tief ein und vergrub seine Hände in seiner Robentasche, während seine Augen über Hagrids Schulter glitten und an der Wand hinter ihm hängen blieben. Er lächelte leicht, als er Antonias Gestalt in den Steinen ausmachen konnte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, weshalb er wieder zu Hagrid sah und ihn freundlich anlächelte.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Ruby«, log er schließlich. »Vermutlich war sie einfach nur kaputt.«

Hagrid nickte leicht. »Du hast Recht. Das muss es gewesen sein. Naja, ich geh dann mal lieber weiter. Sonst wird mir Professor Kaiman morgen den Kopf abreißen.« Der Halbriese grinste schwach, bevor er an Angelus vorbei den Gang entlang rannte. Der Todesengel sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke bog, ehe er sich zu Antonia umdrehte. Sie stand nun hinter ihm und nicht mehr in der Wand.

»Du vertraust ihm nicht, Tony?«, erkundigte sich Angelus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Antonia vergrub ihre Hände in der – ihr viel zu großen – Hose und sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus. Nicht mehr wie das Mädchen, das so sehr einem Kind ähnelte, sondern nach einer Erwachsenen.

»Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, Angel. Rubeus ist ein toller Kerl, aber... in ein paar Jahren hat er seinen Abschluss und er wird die Schule verlassen, ja womöglich nie wieder betreten. Weshalb sollte er also von mir etwas wissen? Es wird nichts bringen. Ich bevorzuge es, im Verborgenen meinen Tätigkeiten nachzukommen.«

Angelus runzelte seine Stirn. »Kurz gesagt, du vertraust ihm nicht. Glaubst du, er wird mein Geheimnis schützen?«

Antonia sah ihn nachdenklich an. »Glaubst du, dass er es tun wird?«

»Ja«, erwiderte Angel ohne zu zögern.

»Warum fragst du dann, wenn du die Antwort schon kennst?« Antonia grinste wieder ihr kindliches Grinsen und hüpfte auf und ab. »Ich hab gerade Tommy gesehen! Willst du wissen, wie er aussah?«

»Wie im Halbschlaf?«, schmunzelte Angel und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen.

Schmollend stoppte Tony ihre Hüpfaktion. »Ja. Woher weißt du das?«

»Er ist bei der Slug-Club-Versammlung«, grinste der Blonde breit und schritt weiter den Korridor entlang, um in die Kerker zu gelangen. »Das erklärt schon alles, Tony.«

»Ah, stimmt«, gab das Mädchen nachdenklich zu und lief neben ihm her. »Horace war schon immer so ein Mensch, der sich mit Schleimerei machtvolle Freunde erkaufen konnte. Der wird sich nie ändern.«

»Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen?«, staunte der Slytherin.

»Natürlich«, lachte Antonia vergnügt auf. »Ich nenne jeden, der hier mal auf der Schule war, beim Vornamen. Warum sollte ich nicht, wenn ich sieben Jahre ihres Lebens miterlebt habe? Da ist es doch idiotisch, wenn ich sie mit dem Nachnamen anspreche. Immerhin kenne ich wirklich so gut wie alle Peinlichkeiten der ehemaligen Schüler und Schülerinnen.«

»Was dir sehr viel Vergnügen bereitet«, seufzte Angelus und war froh, dass sie nicht seine Peinlichkeiten kannte. Merlin bewahre.

»Klar«, nickte Tony unschuldig. »Warum laufen wir eigentlich?«

»Was meinst... Oh«, erkannte der Todesengel, als er dem Blick des grünhaarigen Mädchens gefolgt war. Nun starrte er die Wand an. Tony kicherte, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zu den Steinen, durch die sie hindurch traten. Einen Moment später befanden sie sich in Tom und Angels Zimmer.

»Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in dieser öden Versammlung?«, fragte Tony und setzte sich auf das Bett, wo sie die schlafende Nagini streichelte.

»Hab Tom gesagt, dass er mich bei Slughorn entschuldigen soll. Ich hab starke Kopfschmerzen«, grinste Angel breit.

»Das sieht man«, nickte Tony so ernst, wie sie konnte. Doch gleich darauf kicherte sie vergnügt, bevor sie aufstand.

»Ich muss dann wieder gehen. Sal vermisst bestimmt schon seine Lieblingshose.« Sie zeigte auf ihre Hose, ehe sie sich winkend von dem lachenden Todesengel verabschiedete und in der Wand verschwand. Angelus schüttelte seinen Kopf, machte sich im Bad fertig und schlüpfte anschließend, mit einem Pyjama aus Toms Sammlung bekleidet, ins Bett. Eigentlich hatte er noch auf seinen Halbvampir warten wollen, doch er war so müde, dass er nur ein paar Minuten später an Nagini gekuschelt einschlief.

---

Angelus öffnete verschlafen seine Augen, als er bemerkte, dass der warme Körper, an den er sich in der letzten Nacht gekuschelt hatte, zu verschwinden schien. Müde sah er sich um und erblickte schließlich den nackten Rücken seines Freundes, welcher sich die Augen zu reiben schien und schließlich seufzte. Lautlos glitt der Blonde in eine sitzende Position und schmiegte sich an den muskulösen Rücken.

»Hey«, flüsterte Tom, als sich die zierlichen Arme des Todesengels um seine Brust schlangen. »Hab ich dich geweckt?«

»Selber hey«, murmelte Angel. »Warum bist du schon wach?«

»Ich habe Hunger«, erklärte Tom. »Oder Blutdurst, nenne es wie du willst.«

Verwundert ließ Angelus seinen Freund los und krabbelte auf die Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. »Hat Morfin nicht gesagt, dass du erst in einem Jahr wieder Blut trinken musst?«

»Doch, hat er. Hab aber trotzdem Hunger«, murrte Tom und seufzte, ehe er schließlich aufstand und sich schnell eine Hose suchte, welche er sich überzog.

»Was hast du vor?«, erkundigte sich Angel und setzte sich richtig auf dem Bett hin, sodass seine Beine von runter hingen.

»Ich frage Salazar, was das soll. In den Büchern hab ich auch immer gelesen, dass ein geborener Vampir nur einmal im Jahr Blut braucht.« Tom wandte sich zu der Wand um. »Tony!«

Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch schließlich kam das grünhaarige Mädchen aus der Wand spaziert und sah ihn neugierig an.

»Ja, Tommy?«

»Könntest du aufhören, mich Tommy zu nennen?«, fragte der Halbvampir genervt.

»Aber Angel nennt dich auch manchmal Tommy«, schmollte Antonia eingeschnappt.

»Es ist ja auch Angel«, antwortete Tom, als würde es nichts Normaleres auf der Welt geben. Tonys Schmollmund wurde größer.

»Pech, ich nenne dich so«, sagte sie schließlich und machte Anstalten, wieder zu verschwinden.

»Warte«, hielt Tom sie auf. »Kannst du mich zu Salazar bringen?«

»Warum?«

»Weil ich ihn was fragen muss.«

»Worüber?«

»Vampirzeug.«

»Kannst auch mich fragen«, grinste Tony wieder breit und hüpfte auf das Bett neben Angelus. »Ich weiß alles über Vampire, was Sal auch weiß. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich bis dato nicht wusste. Und ich hab ja schon bei meiner Geburt das meiste Wissen meiner Eltern gehabt.«

»Na gut«, seufzte Tom nach kurzer Überlegung. Es konnte nicht schaden. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben das Mädchen, sodass diese – voller Tatendrang, ihr Wissen zu teilen – zwischen ihnen saß. »Also, kurz vor Schulbeginn war ich bei meinem Onkel. Wegen dem Blutstein. Jedenfalls sollte ich ja erst wieder im Sommer Blutdurst haben, aber ich spüre schon jetzt, dass ich immer dringender Blut brauche. Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?«

Tony legte ihren Kopf schief, blinzelte einige Male und sah dann zu Angelus. »Er ist schuld.«

»Bitte?«, kam es nur verblüfft von diesem.

»Oh und natürlich die Tatsache, dass du nur ein halber Vampir bist.« Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Obwohl deine vampirische Seite größer ist als deine menschliche, hat zumindest Row gesagt. Aber hauptsächlich ist es Angels Schuld.«

»Was hab ich denn bitteschön getan?«, empörte sich der Blonde.

»Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, Angel. Ach ja, dass Tommy jetzt siebzehn Jahre alt bist, hängt auch damit zusammen«, fiel Tony noch ein. Sie sah abwechselnd zu Tom und Angel, welche sie beide ziemlich verständnislos ansahen. Antonia kicherte leise.

»Ihr guckt wie zwei Fische auf dem Trockenen«, brachte das Mädchen zwischen ihrem Gekicher raus.

Beide, Angelus und Tom, schüttelten ihren Kopf und fingen sich wieder. Tom warf Angelus einen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte, ehe sie wieder Antonia anstarrten.

»Was hat der Sex damit zu tun und was ist mit meinem Geburtstag? Das mit dem halben Vampir kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber...« Tom ließ den Satz offen und sah die Seele Hogwarts' erwartungsvoll an.

»Er ist dein Seelenpartner. Hättet ihr euch nicht schon jetzt gefunden und natürlich miteinander geschlafen, dann wäre dein Blutdurst vermutlich im Mai oder Juni gekommen, aber so...«

»Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht«, gestand Angelus. Tom nickte zustimmend.

»Na schön. Also«, zog Tony das letzte Wort lang. »Angel, du bist Toms Seelenpartner, das weißt du ja. Und es ist bei Vampiren, die das Alter von siebzehn Jahren erreicht haben, so, dass sie am Anfang jedes halbe Jahr von ihrem Partner Blut trinken, um nicht zu schwächeln oder kurz nach dem Anfang ihres Blutdurstes in Ohnmacht fallen. Wenn sie ihren Seelenpartner noch nicht gefunden haben, ist das kein Problem, dann läuft es so ab, wie dein Onkel es gesagt hat, Tom. In drei oder vier Jahren brauchst du auch nicht mehr jedes Jahr Angels Blut zu trinken. Nur, wenn du willst oder ihr beide, wie auch immer. Fragt mich nicht warum, es ist einfach so.«

»Okay«, seufzte Tom. »Und was ist mit meinem Geburtstag?«

»Auch bei Vampiren bist du da offiziell erwachsen, inoffiziell bist du eigentlich immer noch ein Kind. Dennoch, spätestens nach vier Wochen, solltest du deinen Seelenpartner gefunden haben, sonst setzt dein Blutdurst ein.«

»Aha«, nickte der Schwarzhaarige und schwieg danach.

»Ich geh dann wieder«, grinste Antonia und hüpfte vom Bett. »Bisschen die Schüler bespitzeln, ihr versteht. Tschüssi«, lachte sie und verschwand keine Sekunde später in der Steinwand. Angelus seufzte lautlos und sah zu Tom, welcher leicht abwesend auf den Boden starrte. Der Langhaarige stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund, bei dem er sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf den Schoß setzte und sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm.

»Tom?«

Der Ältere sah auf und blickte Angelus ausdruckslos an, bevor er die Augen schloss und seine Hände an Angels Hüfte legte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er tief den herrlichen Duft des Blutes unter der gebräunten Haut einzog. Es war so verlockend...

»Beiß mich.«

Tom öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah hoch. Er konnte Angels sanftes Lächeln ausmachen, das ihn dazu brachte, zaghaft zu nicken. Dennoch tat er es nicht, aus Angst, Angelus zu verletzen.

»Komm schon, Schatz. Ich will doch, dass du es tust«, redete der Blonde weiter und strich Tom durch dessen schwarze Haarpracht.

»Was, wenn ich dir Schmerzen zufüge? Ich hab noch nie jemanden gebissen.«

»Ach was, du wirst es schon richtig machen.« Angelus lehnte sich vor und küsste Tom zärtlich. »Ich vertraue dir, Tom.«

Tom war sich eigentlich immer sicher, bei dem, was er tat. Er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er kein Selbstbewusstsein hatte, doch in diesem Moment schien es einfach wie weggeblasen zu sein. Er könnte in die falsche Stelle beißen. Er wusste nicht, ob es Folgen haben könnte. Und wie schloss er die Wunde dann wieder? Was, wenn Angelus einfach weiter blutete? Auf der anderen Seite, _musste_ er ihn beißen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde der Blutdurst größer werden und vielleicht hatte er irgendwann gar keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Dann würde er Angelus Schmerzen zufügen. Da war er sich sicher.

»Tom«, seufzte Angelus leise. »Wirklich, es macht mir nichts aus. Und wenn es schon ein bisschen piekst, was macht das schon? Wenigstens geht es dir dann wieder gut.«

»Mir geht es gut«, protestierte Tom.

»Nein, das tut es nicht.« Angelus drehte seinen Kopf so, dass Toms Nase an seinem Hals war. Er spürte, wie sich Toms Finger an seiner Hüfte verkrampften. »Wenn du es nicht jetzt machst, dann bringe ich dich irgendwie dazu, wenn du schläfst. Ich wette, deine Instinkte sind nicht so zimperlich wie du.«

Tom atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann nickte er leicht. »Also gut. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir weh tue.«

»Wirst du nicht«, antwortete Angelus Augen rollend, zuckte in der nächsten Sekunde zusammen. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, er hatte nur mit mehr Zögern seitens Toms gerechnet und war etwas überrascht. Es pikste wirklich nur am Anfang, dann wurde es schon fast angenehm. Er spürte, wie Tom gierig zu saugen anfing, sobald er auch nur ein Tropfen von seinem Blut gekostet hatte. Es war... erregend. Angelus stöhnte leise in Toms Ohr und schlang seine Arme um Toms Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Toms Gehirn war wie vernebelt. Dieser Geschmack... Er hatte noch nie so etwas Süßes getrunken. Dachte er, das Blut aus Morfins Blutstein war köstlich, so war das hier das reinste Paradies. Nur leise drang das Stimmchen, das ihm zurief, dass er hier die Liebe seines Lebens aussaugte, in sein Hirn. Zu leise, um ihn aufhören zu lassen, doch laut genug, um weniger gierig zu werden. Doch schon bald kehrte das Stimmchen zurück, dieses Mal deutlicher. Fast schon von sich selbst entsetzt wich Tom zurück, was etwas schwer war, da Angelus ihn fest im Griff hatte. Dennoch schaffte er es.

Angelus sackte in seinen Armen zusammen und atmete schwer. Entsetzt starrte Tom in Angels Gesicht, dessen Wangen gerötet waren. Aus den zwei kleinen Einstichlöchern an Angels Hals floss auch weiterhin Blut, was Tom einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken ragte. Sein Blutdurst war weg, obwohl er liebend gern noch einmal von Angels Blut gekostet hatte. Sein Verstand siegte schließlich.

Nervös lehnte sich Tom runter und überlegte, wie er die Wunde schließen sollte, ehe er, seinem Gefühl folgend, einfach darüber leckte. Sie schloss sich nach einigen Sekunden, was ihn erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

»Angel? Ist alles okay? Angelus?«

»Ja«, keuchte der Blonde und sah mit dunklen Augen zu seinem Freund hoch. »Es war geil.«

Verblüfft starrte Tom in die glasigen Smaragde des Jüngeren. »B-Bitte?«

Angelus sagte nichts, sondern zog sich nur an Toms Schultern hoch und küsste diesen verlangend. Nebenbei drückte er sein Becken gegen Toms Bauch, sodass dieser seine Erregung deutlich spüren konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er auf den Kuss mit Vergnügen einging. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, packte Angelus fest an dessen Hintern und hob ihn hoch, um ihn richtig auf das Bett zu legen.

Das war erstaunlich. Sein Biss wirkte also erregend auf den Kleineren. Tom unterbrach den Kuss und küsste sich an Angelus' Hals entlang, während er nebenbei den festen Hintern knetete. Angel stöhnte laut. Es war nicht nur erstaunlich, es war auch interessant und Tom würde es sich definitiv merken.

---

Angelus zuckte bei jedem Schritt zusammen. Sein Hintern brannte leicht, aber das war es wert gewesen. Oh ja, das war es definitiv wert gewesen. Innerlich schnurrte Angel, als er daran dachte. Was gab es besseres, als leidenschaftlichen, heißen Sex und danach Zärtlichkeiten und liebe Worte? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Der heutige Tag hatte so gut angefangen, er konnte gar nicht schlimm enden.

Tom, der amüsiert Angelus betrachtete – dem man seine Gedanken praktisch vom Gesicht ablesen konnte –, stieß die Tür zur Großen Halle auf.

»... Hogwarts!«

Tom blieb stehen und hinderte somit auch Angel, der – in seinen Gedanken versunken – in ihn rein lief, am Weiterlaufen. Er kannte doch... Kannte er die nicht? Ein Mädchen und ein Junge, beide in seinem Alter, mit Zauberumhängen und neben dem Schulleiter Dippet stehend.

Das Mädchen, kaum größer als einhundertsechzig Zentimeter, hatte lockige, brustlange Haare, eine schlanke Statur und haselnussbraune Augen. Der Junge hingegen war viel größer, in etwa so groß wie Tom, allerdings schlaksig. Seine kurzen Haare waren feuerrot, er hatte Sommersprossen und himmelblaue Augen.

In dem Moment, in dem Tom erkannte, wer da stand und in dem diese ihn erblickten, trat Angelus leise fluchend um ihn herum.

»Ah!«, kreischte das braunhaarige Mädchen spitz und rannte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die beiden Slytherins zu. Angelus sah auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, im nächsten Augenblick torkelte er nach hinten, da die Braunhaarige sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte.

»Harry... Merlin, Harry... Dir geht es gut, bin ich froh...« Die leise, fast flüsternde Stimme schickte Angelus einen kalten und heißen Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, diese Stimme noch einmal zu hören, zumindest nicht in den nächsten fünf Jahrzehnten. Angelus hob den Blick und sah dem lächelnden Rothaarigen entgegen, der auf sie zukam.

»Hermine...«, flüsterte Angelus heiser.

»Isabella, Harry. Hier ist mein Name Isabella Chamberlain. Ron heißt Daniel Neil. Gott, ich hatte solche Angst um dich«, schniefte Hermine leise. Angelus brachte kein Ton mehr heraus, er war vollkommen verblüfft, vielleicht auch geschockt.

»Hey, Kumpel!«, grinste Ron breit, als er bei ihnen war. Hermine trat zur Seite und der Rothaarige umarmte den Blonden kräftig, wobei er ihm auch freundschaftlich auf den Rücken schlug. Als er ihn los ließ, sah er zu Tom und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Daraufhin zog dieser jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ah, Mr. Nexima«, sagte Dippet, als er, an den starrenden Schülern vorbei, auf sie zu kam.

»Sie kennen Miss Charmberlain und Mr. Neil bereits? Wie schön, dann können sie sich ja gut einleben, wenn sie schon einen Freund haben. Miss Chamberlain, Mr. Neil, Sie müssen noch den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen.«

Hermine nickte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und folgte dem Schulleiter, ebenso Ron, welcher Angelus zuvor jedoch noch einmal leicht auf die Schulter schlug.

»Wusstest du das?«, erkundigte sich Tom, während er Angelus zum Slytherintisch zog und die beiden Zeitreisenden zum Hut schritten. Angelus schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

»Ravenclaw!«, brüllte der Hut durch die stille Halle, worauf Hermine ihn von ihrem Kopf zog und Ron überreichte.

»Gryffindor!«

Ron stand auf und ging zu seinem Haustisch, wobei er sowohl Hermine, als auch Angelus einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Der Slytherin des so genannten Goldenen Trios senkte seinen Kopf. Was dachte Ron jetzt über ihn? Er war ein Slytherin geworden. Doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Das war jetzt unwichtig, viel wichtiger war es, zu erfahren, wie sie ohne Probleme in diese Zeit hatten gelangen können. Er war völlig von den Socken.

»Du kennst die Neuen?«, fragte Cygnus und riss Angelus somit aus dessen Gedanken.

»Ja... Ja, sie sind meine besten Freunde.«

»Achso... Kommen sie auch aus Frankreich?«

»Was?«, fragte Angel verwirrt, doch dann verstand er und nickte schnell. »Ja, sicher.«

»Das ist ja lustig, sie haben auch englische Nachnamen, wie du.«

»Ja«, lächelte Angelus schwach. »Komisch.«

»Alles okay mit dir?«, fragte der Black nun mit etwas Sorge in der Stimme, doch Angelus nickte nur lächelnd. Unter dem Tisch legte Tom seine Hand auf das Knie seines Freundes und schaffte es somit, dass sich der Blonde etwas beruhigte.

Nachdem Angelus ein Brötchen gegessen hatte und sein fast nicht vorhandener Appetit vollkommen verflog, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclawtisch, nachdem er Tom zugeflüstert hatte, dass er lieber alleine ging. Dieser hatte daraufhin nur genickt, verstand er es doch. Er hatte ja schon viel von Angels Freunden gehört und er wusste, welchen Ruf er bei ihnen hatte. Gewiss kein guter.

»Isabella«, sagte Angelus zögernd, als er hinter Hermine stand. Diese drehte sich um, lächelte ihn an und klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Der Langhaarige setzte sich und sah sich zuerst einmal in seiner näheren Umgebung um. Neben Hermine saß diese Lydia Venus, in die Cygnus verliebt war und neben dieser war ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das ihn interessiert ansah. Die anderen drei Mädchen, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite saßen, starrten ihn genauso an.

»Hey, Angelus«, sagte Lydia schüchtern lächelnd. Angelus lächelte ihr zu, fixierte seinen Blick aber dann auf Hermine.

»Warum seid ihr hier?«

Hermine stockte, lächelte aber dann. »Ich wusste, dass das deine erste Frage sein wird. Aber ich möchte Daniel auch dabei haben.«

Angelus nickte nur und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron, welcher in ihre Richtung starrte. »Er ist wütend, nicht wahr?«

»Red' keinen Blödsinn,... Angelus.« Hermine sah ebenfalls kurz zu Ron. »Er ist nur verwirrt.«

»Warum? Weil ich nicht dort bin, wo er denkt, dass ich es bin? Oder, weil _er_ noch lebt?«, fragte Angelus ruhig.

»Beides, denke ich.«

Angel schnaubte und stand auf. »Ich geh zu ihm.«

»Okay«, nickte Hermine nach kurzem Zögern und sah ihm hinterher.

»Kaum zu glauben, dass du diesen Typ kennst«, sagte Denise, ein blondes Mädchen, das gegenüber von Hermine saß.

»Warum?«, informierte sich die Zeitreisende scheinbar desinteressiert. »Hat er sich so sehr daneben benommen?«

»Ich meinte eher, dass du so ein Glück hast, mit Nexima befreundet zu sein. Wäre er nicht schwul, würde ich mich an ihn ranschmeißen.« Denise warf Angelus einen schmachtenden Blick hinterher, während Hermine ihren Kaffee quer über dem Tisch wieder ausspuckte.

»Er ist _was_?!«

»Das wusstest du nicht?«, erkundigte sich Lydia verblüfft. »Ich dachte, ihr wärt gut befreundet.«

»Ja, sind wir. Zumindest hab ich das gedacht.« Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, um wieder ganz da zu sein. »Ich frag mich, seit wann er es weiß.«

»Das weiß ich nicht, aber er ist mit dem – neben ihm – heißesten Kerl der Schule zusammen. Siehst du den Schwarzhaarigen am Slytherintisch?« Denise zeigte hinter sie, was Hermine dazu brachte, über ihre Schulter zu gucken. Sie sah in Tom Riddles Richtung, doch das konnte nicht sein...

»Sein Name ist Tom Riddle.«

Hermine gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, das dem Quieken einer Maus ähnlich war. Mit großen Augen sah sie wieder Denise an. »Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?«

»Doch, natürlich. Warum nicht?«

»Vermutlich hat Isabella ein Auge auf Riddle geworfen«, grinste Jessica, die neben Denise saß. Ihre Freundinnen lachten amüsiert auf.

»Wer tut das nicht?«, grinste Denise.

»Lydia«, schmunzelte das Mädchen, deren Platz neben Lydia war. Diese wurde gleich bis zur Haarwurzel rot.

»Lana!«

»Was denn? Du bist doch total in diesen Orion Black verschossen. Weiß doch hier sowieso jeder.«

Lydia murmelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Orion. Sie seufzte, während Hermine in Gedanken durchging, wie das hatte passieren können. Vielleicht war es Angelus' Plan? Nun, niemand außer ihm wusste das. Doch sie hatte vor, ihn zu fragen.

---

»R-... Daniel«, sagte Angelus, als er bei den Gryffindors stand. Nicht nur Ron hob seinen Kopf, sondern auch diejenigen, bei denen er saß. Alastor und zwei Jungen, die Angelus nicht kannte.

Ron nickte nur knapp, während er sich erhob. Er sah Angelus ausdruckslos an, als dieser seinen Blick senkte und aus der Halle ging, den Rothaarigen auf seinen Fersen.


	40. Gespräch unter Freunden

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

°°Gedankenübertragung°°

$Tiersprache$

**Gespräch unter Freunden**

Erst, als sie in einem alten, unbenutzten Klassenzimmer standen und dieses mit mehreren Zaubern gesichert hatten, sah Angelus zu Ron.

»Wie erging es dir so, Harry?«, erkundigte sich Ron nach ein paar Minuten der Stille. Seine Stimme verriet nicht, was er dachte oder fühlte, ebenso wie sein Gesicht.

»Gut«, antwortete der Todesengel knapp. »Und wie geht es dir so?«

»Ich habe das letzte, halbe Jahr damit verbracht, meine Gene zu erforschen, um einen Weg zu finden, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, ohne dabei zu sterben. Ich wollte meinem besten Freund helfen, wo es nur ging. Jetzt musste ich herausfinden, dass der Mörder so vieler Menschen noch lebt, es sah ja sogar so aus, als wäre er sehr gut mit meinem besten Freund befreundet. Und von Alastor Moody musste ich mir anhören, dass die beiden sogar ein Paar sind. Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht?«

»Ron«, fing Angelus unsicher an. »Ich hatte nie den Auftrag, Tom zu töten, ich musste ihn nur davon abhalten, Lord Voldemort zu werden.«

»Wunderbar!«, sagte Ron laut und mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. »Es hat bestimmt ganz toll geklappt! Sieh es ein, Harry, du _kannst_ Riddle nicht davon abhalten, Voldemort zu werden! Es liegt in seiner Natur, böse zu sein!«

»Du kennst ihn nicht, Ronald!«, zischte Angel wütend. »Also behaupte nicht so etwas! Vielleicht ist dir Myrte aufgefallen, sie lebt noch! Tom hat den Basilisken nicht aus der Kammer gelassen! Außerdem liebe ich ihn und Punkt!«

»Du liebst ihn?! So ein Schwachsinn! Ich weiß ja, dass du auf Männer stehst, aber das ist verdammt nochmal Riddle!«

»Na und?«, fauchte Angelus. »Er ist mein Seelenpartner, Ron. Mein Seelenpartner! Und ich werde ihn davon abhalten, sinnlos zu morden, das ist so sicher, wie Dumbledores Sucht nach Süßigkeiten. Wenn du damit nicht fertig wirst, geh nach Hause. Ich werde es so tun, wie ich will, und weder du, noch Hermine oder sonst jemand kann mich davon abhalten. Ich bin ein Todesengel, das weißt du. Wenn nötig werde ich den Menschen einen _Grund_ geben, mich und meine Rasse zu hassen.«

Ron wurde blass. »Du würdest uns töten?«

»Wenn ich Tom so schützen kann, dann ja. Ich würde es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken machen«, sagte Angelus und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass es stimmte. Er würde alles tun, damit Tom leben konnte. Ron holte zittrig Luft und drehte sich zu dem Fenster, das im Raum war, um. Er sah schweigend, aber mit geweiteten Augen in die Ferne.

»Ron... Ich liebe dich, wie man einen, selbsterwählten, Bruder nur lieben kann. Und ich liebe Hermine, wie man eine beste Freundin nur lieben kann. Aber Tom bedeutet für mich so viel mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun würde. Er ist mein Leben, Ron.«

Ron lächelte schwach und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Angelus. »Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, oder? Ich meine... Er ist dein Seelenpartner?« Er lachte leise. »Was für eine Ironie.«

Angelus lächelte nur. »Bist du mir noch böse?«

»Ich war dir nicht böse, ich war nur... verwirrt und enttäuscht.«

Angelus nickte nur, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch dann fiel ihm das ein, was er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen. »Wie seid ihr hier ohne Probleme her gelangt? Eure Magie sollte nicht stark genug sein.«

»Tja«, grinste Ron breit und stolz. »Du weißt doch, dass ich um einige Ecken mit den Blacks verwandt bin. Ich habe so viel geerbt, dass ich in diese Zeit reisen konnte – ich lag drei Tage völlig kaputt im Bett, Hermine sechs – und ich werde niemals altern.«

»Wirklich nicht?«, fragte Angelus erleichtert. Ron nickte. Also würde es nicht passieren, dass er in fünfzig Jahren immer noch fit wie ein Turnschuh war und sein bester Freund graue Haare bekam. Angelus runzelte seine Stirn. »Was sind die Blacks eigentlich für Wesen?«

»Elben. Manche Dunkelelben, manche Lichtelben. Ich hab einen kleinen Teil eines Lichtelben in mir, das ist von meinem Dad.«

»Aber... dein Vater altert doch, oder wird altern, wie auch immer...«

»Bei mir sind sie besser durchgekommen«, antwortete Ron. »Aber ich weiß nicht, bei wem es noch so ist. Also wird es mir nichts ausmachen, auf meine Mum, mein Dad und meine Geschwister zu warten. Zumindest werde ich dann nicht besonders alt aussehen«, grinste Ron. »Ist das nicht krass?«

»Wie hat es Hermine hier her geschafft?«

»Professor Dumbledore hat das letzte halbe Jahr an dem Zauber gebastelt, bis er das Risiko so weit eingedämmt hat, dass selbst Hermine in diese Zeit reisen kann. Er hat uns gesagt, dass er die Aufzeichnungen vernichtet, sobald wir weg sind, also werden vermutlich keine weiteren Menschen aus unserer Zeit hier auftauchen. Ich hätte es zwar vorgezogen, an dem gleichen Tag hier zu sein, an dem auch du hier aufgetaucht bist, aber es mussten genauso viele Tage sein, wie dein bisheriger Aufenthalt.«

»Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie das abläuft«, sagte Angelus nachdenklich. »Also wird die Vergangenheit nur soweit geändert, wie ich es bisher getan habe.«

»Du meinst, dass wir uns erst sicher sein können, es geschafft zu haben, wenn wir im Jahr 1998 sind?«

»Genau«, nickte der Blonde. Es war eine Weile still, doch dann lächelte Angelus. »Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Ron. Und natürlich auch Hermine.«

Ron grinste ihn breit an. »Nicht Ron, Kumpel, sondern Daniel. Und Hermine ist Isabella.«

»Dann solltest du dir angewöhnen, mich Angelus zu nennen.«

»Ja, sollte ich«, grinste Ron. »Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen, sonst denkt Hermine... nein, Isabella noch, dass wir uns die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben.«

Angelus nickte nur lächelnd und ging zur Tür. Er hatte schon seine Hand auf der Türklinke, als er sich dazu überwand, seinen besten Freund noch einmal zu schocken. »Mh... Übrigens... Tom weiß alles.«

Dann öffnete er die Tür, wodurch die Zauber gebrochen wurden. Das war auch der Grund, warum man noch einige Korridore weiter ein kreischendes »_Was?!_« hören konnte.

---

Als sie zur Großen Halle zurückgekehrt waren, war das Frühstück bereits kurz davor, zu verschwinden. Die einzigen, die noch an ihren Tischen saßen, waren die Schüler, die verschlafen hatten. Vor der Halle stand Hermine, nervös mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auftippend.

»Alles okay?«, fragte sie gleich, als die beiden Jungen bei ihr standen.

»Ja, alles geregelt«, nickte Ron und lächelte leicht. Er klopfte Angelus auf den Rücken, grinste ihm breit zu und verabschiedete sich, um in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Nun standen sich nur noch Hermine und Angelus gegenüber.

»Bringst du mich zum Ravenclawturm?«, erkundigte sich Hermine.

Angelus, wissend, dass Hermine den Weg kannte, nickte und lief los, wobei das braunhaarige Mädchen neben ihm ging. Da die Gänge wie ausgestorben waren, traute sich Hermine, ihre Gedanken auszusprechen.

»Was soll dieses Gerücht, du wärst mit Riddle zusammen?«, fragte sie direkt.

»Wie meinst du das?«, lächelte Angelus scheinheilig.

»Oh, Harry, ich bitte dich. Ich hab davon gehört. Ich weiß, dass du nicht schwul bist, also... Ist das deine Taktik?«, informierte sie sich neugierig.

»Zuerst einmal, nenne mich Angelus, nicht Harry. »Harry existiert hier nicht, genauso, wie hier keine Hermine Granger existiert, Isabella.« Sie nickte nur. »Und... wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass ich nicht schwul bin?«

»Ich hätte es gemerkt.«

»Aber das hast du nicht«, antwortete Angelus nur ruhig. »Ich bin stockschwul, Isabella. Mit Mädchen kann ich auf sexueller Ebene nichts anfangen.«

»Du verarschst mich«, hauchte Hermine nur. »Seit wann? Und warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?«

»Uns? Daniel weiß es.«

»Dan-... Wie bitte? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?«, fragte Hermine verletzt.

Angelus warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und seufzte lautlos. »Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, Isabella. Du bist meine beste Freundin, ich weiß, dass ich immer zu dir kommen kann. Aber... Daniel ist für mich wie ein Bruder und ich habe mir vorgenommen, ihm immer zu sagen, wenn etwas mit mir passiert, was niemand voraus ahnen konnte. Du weißt ja, dass er mit Neuem nicht so gut zu Recht kommt und wenn er es von anderen erfährt, regt er sich nur auf.«

»Das ist nicht der einzige Grund«, stellte Hermine fest.

»Ja. R-... Daniel war der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, ich konnte mich immer auf ihn verlassen. Sieht man mal von diesem Desaster beim Trimagischen Turnier ab, aber ich kann ihn da sogar verstehen. Jedenfalls kam es mir falsch vor, es ihm zu verheimlichen.«

Hermine nickte nur. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. »Du sagtest, Daniel _war_ der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben.«

Angelus blieb stehen, da sie vor der Tür, die keinen Griff, sondern einen Adler als Türklopfer hatte, stehen blieben. Dahinter lagen die Ravenclaw-Räume. »Ja, das sagte ich.«

»Warum?«, fragte Hermine, als sonst nichts mehr kam.

»Weil nun Tom einen weitaus bedeutenderen Platz in meinem Herz eingenommen hat. Nein, sag nichts, Isabella. Ich werde Tom vor _allen_ schützen, die ihn töten wollen. Vor allen, ohne Ausnahmen. Und es ist mir egal, was du dazu sagst. Myrthe lebt, sie wird auch weiterhin leben. Der Basilisk verhält sich ruhig und das wird er auch weiterhin tun. Und Hagrid ist noch nicht rausgeflogen. Er ist anders, Isabella. Und ich will nicht, dass du vorschnell über ihn urteilst. Denk drüber nach«, sagte Angelus und ließ die Hexe, die zu geschockt war um ihn aufzuhalten, einfach im Gang stehen.

---

»Freust du dich, dass sie hier sind?«, erkundigte sich Antonia neugierig, als sie aus der Wand trat und neben ihm lief.

»Du warst auch in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem ich mit Ron geredet hab, oder?«, stellte Angelus eine Gegenfrage.

»Ja«, gab Tony ohne Zögern zu.

»Hab ich mir gedacht. Und ja, ich freue mich, dass sie hier sind. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie keinen Ärger machen, aber ich denke, sie werden sich mit der Situation anfreunden.«

»Und denkst du auch, dass sie immer auf deiner Seite bleiben werden? Sie könnten zu Albus gehen.«

»Das werden sie nicht.«

»Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?«

»Weil ich ihnen vertraue.«

»Oh, okay... Soll ich dich in Toms Zimmer bringen? Er wartet schon auf dich.«

»Nein, danke. Ich möchte laufen.«

Antonia nickte nur verstehend. »Soll ich ein Auge auf deine beiden Freunde haben?«

Angelus zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. »Nein, Tony.«

Das Mädchen nickte nur und begleitete ihn schweigend, bis sie die ersten Schüler hören konnten, die sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Unterrichtsstunden machten. Erst dann verabschiedete sich Tony mit einem Lächeln und Winken, ehe sie in der Wand verschwand.

Angelus lief weiter, in Richtung der Slytherin-Räume und von dort aus zu Toms Zimmer. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, anzuklopfen, trat er ein. Tom lag auf dem Bett und las ein Buch, doch als die Tür aufging, hob er seinen Kopf.

»Hey, Süßer. Alles in Ordnung?«

»Ich denke schon«, nickte Angelus und lächelte leicht. Er ging zum Bett, setzte sich und sah dabei zu, wie sich nun auch Tom aus seiner liegenden Position in eine sitzende erhob und das Buch weglegte.

»Dein rothaariger Freund sah nicht besonders... erfreut aus, nachdem er mich gesehen hat.«

»Er war verwirrt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob... Kannst du versuchen, mit ihnen auszukommen?«, lächelte Angelus unsicher. Tom runzelte die Stirn.

»Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, ich würde nicht mit ihnen auskommen.«

»Ich kenne dich, und ich kenne die beiden. Versuch es einfach bitte, okay? Sie sind meine besten Freunde, das hat sich in dem letzten, halben Jahr nicht geändert.«

»Also gut«, nickte Tom. Er sah auf seine Uhr und stand auf. »Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt zum Unterricht gehen und du mir danach alles erzählst? Es würde mich nur zu gern interessieren, wie sie es hier her geschafft haben. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass es für sie unmöglich wäre?«

»Das hatte ich angenommen«, bestätigte Angel und warf Tom dessen Schultasche zu, ehe er seine eigene nahm. Anschließend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Eine Stunde bei Professor Kaiman, mit den Gryffindors. Angelus hoffte, dass Ron und Tom sich verstanden, obwohl er es bezweifelte. Hoffentlich irrte er sich.

---

Die Verteidigungsstunde verlief relativ ruhig. Naja, so ruhig, wie es zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors zugehen konnte. Zumindest warf Ron Tom nur einen schiefen Blick zu, anstatt eines weniger netten Kommentares. Denn darauf hätte Tom entsprechend geantwortet und Angelus hatte nicht den Nerv, beide zu beruhigen. Das Einzige, das sie taten war, sich gegenseitig immer wieder abschätzend zu mustern. Und schon allein das ging dem Blonden unheimlich auf den Keks.

Nach der Stunde kam Ron auf Angelus und Tom zu.

»Was habt ihr jetzt?«, erkundigte sich der Rothaarige, wobei er sich eher an Angel richtete.

»Zauberkunst. Du?«

»Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.« Der großgewachsene Junge verzog sein Gesicht. »Hoffentlich ist der Lehrer nicht so drauf, wie Hagrid. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er auch auf besonders seltene, gefährliche Tiere steht.«

»Da liegst du absolut richtig«, grinste Angelus amüsiert. Okay, vielleicht war es etwas übertrieben, na und? Es machte ihm Spaß, Ron etwas zu ärgern.

»Jaah, das freut dich«, sagte Ron, als sie los liefen. Alastor und dessen Freunde hatte er vorgeschickt, da sie ihm praktisch an den Fersen klebten. Ron ging davon aus, dass das hauptsächlich auf Angels Kosten ging. Er hatte von Alastor nur schlechte Geschichten über ihn gehört, doch er glaubte keine einzige. Immerhin kannte er den Langhaarigen besser als irgendjemand sonst. Nun, vielleicht hatte Riddle das geändert, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

»Ist doch gar nicht wahr«, leugnete Angelus, konnte sich aber nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ron schnaubte nur, während Tom ebenfalls kurz vorm Grinsen war.

»Wir haben mit den Hufflepuffs. Ich nehme an, du triffst dann gleich auf Isabella?« Angelus nickte. »Hast du gestern noch mit ihr geredet?«

»Ja«, gestand Angel. »Ich habe ihr so gut wie alles erzählt.«

»Oh, gut. Wie hat sie reagiert?«

»Mh... etwas geschockt, denke ich...«

»Wundert mich nicht«, seufzte Ron und blieb stehen. Er stand nun an dem großen Tor, das offen stand. Es wehte ein kalter Wind hinein. »Also dann, wir sehen uns.«

»Ja, das tun wir«, lächelte Angelus. »Viel Spaß, Daniel.«

»Gleichfalls«, murrte Ron und lief schon mal los. »Bye.«

»Bis später«, rief der Blonde und trat Tom auf den Fuß.

»Tschüss«, würgte der Riddle knapp raus.

»Was hältst du von ihm?«, erkundigte sich Angelus, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.

»Er ist... nervig.«

»Inwiefern?«

»Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er mich die ganze Zeit angesehen hat? Als würde er abschätzen müssen, ob ich gut genug für dich bin, oder nicht«, grummelte Tom. Lachend hakte sich Angelus bei ihm ein.

»Das bist du nicht. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem.« An dem breiten Grinsen und dem schalkhaften Blitzen in Angels Augen, konnte der Schwarzhaarige erkennen, dass sein Freund den ersten Satz nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Leicht grinsend verwuschelte er die blonden Haare, sodass sie sich etwas aus dem Zopf lösten. Empört zähmte Angelus sie wieder in einem Pferdeschwanz.

»Dreister Zwerg«, brummte Tom.

»Nenn' mich nicht Zwerg, du Riese«, schmollte Angelus. Tom lachte nur und gab Angelus einen Kuss auf dessen Haarschopf.

---

»Hey, Angelus«, begrüßte Hermine ihren langjährigen Freund.

»Isabella«, lächelte der Todesengel und setzte sich neben die Ravenclaw, was Tom grummelnd dazu brachte, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Jetzt war er auch noch im Ravenclawterritorium. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis das gleiche bei den Gryffindors passierte? Hilfe.

»Wie geht's dir?«

»Oh, in meinem Kopf wirbeln immer noch die Gedanken umher.« Hermine warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Tom, welcher sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, ihn zu erwidern. Er starrte nur gelangweilt zu der Lehrerin, Professor Sawyer.

»Ich vertraue ihm, Isabella«, raunte Angelus seiner besten Freundin zu, was sie lächeln ließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Blonde, dass auch Lydia an dem Vierertisch saß. Er lächelte ihr zu, was sie erwiderte. Sie warf noch einen Blick zu den restlichen Slytherins, ehe sie wieder aufmerksam Professor Sawyer zuhörte. Angelus folgte ihrem Blick, traf auf Orion und grinste. Das war interessant.

Irritiert blickte Angelus einen Moment später auf das kleine, abgerissene Pergamentstückchen, dass Hermine ihm zu schob. Innerlich die Schultern zuckend entfaltete er es.

_Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst?_, stand da in sauberer Herminehandschrift drauf. Angelus griff zu seiner Feder, mit der er, nachdem er sie noch kurz in das Tintenfass getunkt hatte, auf dem Fetzen zum Einsatz brachte. Danach schob er das Zettelchen wieder unauffällig zu Hermine, die es öffnete.

_Ich war mir noch nie einer Sache so sicher. Versuch einfach, mich zu verstehen._ Der Zettel kam wieder zurück.

_Das tue ich, aber ich kann es nicht. Erkläre es mir._

_Erklären? Ich liebe ihn und zu einer Beziehung gehört Vertrauen. Was soll ich dazu noch groß sagen?_

_Nun... Bist du dir sicher, dass er auch dich liebt?_

_Frag mich das nochmal und du liegst auf der Krankenstation_, schrieb Angelus missmutig. So einen Blick warf er auch Hermine zu, die ihn, nachdem sie die Antwort gelesen hatte, erstaunt ansah.

_So ernst? Ich bin verblüfft._

_Warum?_

_Es ist selten, dich so zu sehen. Du hattest immer diesen Schalk in den Augen, er hat gerade gefehlt._

_Es ist mir ernst, Isabella._

_Das hab ich mir gedacht. Erwarte aber nicht von mir, dass ich ihn mag._

_Das tue ich nicht, keine Sorge._

_Hast du mit Professor Dumbledore über alles geredet?_

_Nein. Und das werde ich auch nicht._

_Warum nicht?_

_Ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen, das konnte ich noch nie. Und eigentlich kenne ich ihn ja gar nicht, zumindest nicht in dieser Zeit. Du weißt, wie sehr man sich verändern kann._

_Professor Dumbledore ist hier bestimmt genauso verständnisvoll und gutmütig, wie bei uns auch._

_Gut möglich, aber ich will es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Und bis jetzt komme ich auch ganz gut alleine klar. Und mit eurer Hilfe wird es noch besser._

_Es freut mich, dass du uns nicht wegen dieser Leichtsinnigkeit grillst. Wir haben dich vermisst, Angelus._

_Ich euch auch, Isabella. Ich euch auch, das kannst du mir glauben._

Hermine las die Nachricht noch schnell, bevor sie den Zettel schnell verschwinden ließ. Professor Sawyer gab ihnen nun eine Aufgabe und lief durch die Reihen. Hermine wollte gewiss nicht beim Briefe schreiben erwischt werden. Und das auch noch von ihrer Hauslehrerin!

---

Albus strich Fawkes über dessen Kopf und legte nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten. Angelus Nexima. Ein Junge, der für ihn so undurchsichtig war, wie niemand vor ihm. Und, nicht zu vergessen, mysteriös. Natürlich hatte er sich etwas über ihn informiert, spätestens nach dessen Aktion mit der schwarzen Magie. Und was hatte er gefunden? Nichts. Es gab in ganz Frankreich keine Familie mit dem Namen Nexima. Nun, es hörte sich auch nicht besonders französisch an, dennoch...

»Was denkst du, mein Freund?«, wandte sich Albus an seinen Phönix. Dieser hob nur seinen Kopf, trällerte eine sanfte Melodie und zwickte dem Verwandlungslehrer liebevoll in seinen Finger. Albus lächelte. »Ich werde vermutlich nie schlau aus dir.«

Albus stand auf und trat an das große Fenster, durch das er auf den Verbotenen Wald blicken konnte. Eigentlich sollte er sich nicht so in die Sache 'Angelus Nexima' rein hängen, das wusste er. Es war ein Eingriff in die Privatsphäre des Jungen. Doch... Bei Merlin, dieser Junge hatte es geschafft, Tom Riddle zu zähmen. Das war definitiv ein Applaus wert. Allerdings hatte er selbst, Albus, es damals auch gedacht, es geschafft zu haben.

»... Gel...«, seufzte Albus leise, kaum hörbar. Er hatte versagt. Ob es Mr. Nexima schaffte? Konnte er den nächsten Dunklen Lord von dessen selbstzerstörerischen Weg abbringen? Hatte er mehr Durchhaltevermögen, mehr Willen, als er selbst? Konnte er vielleicht mehr Liebe empfinden? Nun, dass er den jungen Riddle liebte, daran zweifelte Albus kein Stück, ebenso wenig an den Gefühlen des Rotäugigen. Immerhin war er ein Empath, und zwar ein guter.

Fawkes trillerte beruhigend, was Albus leicht lächeln ließ. »Ich weiß, mein Freund, ich weiß. Mr. Nexima ist bewundernswert. Er wird es schaffen, denkst du das nicht auch?«

Tom Riddle hatte sich verändert, das wusste er schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres. Er war weniger verbittert, weniger vernarrt in die Dunkelheit, weniger böse. Natürlich war er immer noch kein Engel und Albus bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er das jemals werden würde. Doch er hatte sich zum Guten verändert. Und das rechnete Albus Angelus hoch an. Er selbst wusste, dass es schwer war. Er wünschte den beiden, dass sie nicht das gleiche durchmachen mussten, wie er.

Albus seufzte leise und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, während er diesen leicht massierte. Es brachte nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er konnte nichts tun, ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Schon wieder. Albus hielt einen Moment still, drehte sich dann um und nahm seine Tasche, bevor er sich von Fawkes verabschiedete und auf den Korridor trat. Er musste gleich eine Unterrichtsstunde für die Zweitklässler abgeben.

/Mr. Nexima ist ein cleverer Junge/, dachte Albus, auf dem Weg in sein Klassenzimmer. /Er weiß, was er tut. Er wird sich nicht so blenden lassen, wie ich es getan habe. Er wird Mr. Riddle auf dem Boden halten./ Albus schloss die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem er gleich unterrichten würde, auf und trat ein.

/Die Geschichte wird sich nicht wiederholen./

Machte er sich etwas vor?


End file.
